


Azula: The Prodigy With Blue Fire

by huhyouexist



Series: Love Is Uncertain [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Burns, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Follows Avatar Book 3 plot, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Parties, Recovery, Soft Azula, Therapy, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Violence, ignoring comic canon except where it benefits me, motorcycle accident, they can still bend though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 192,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Republic City was a utopia. Clean water, blue skies, a functioning government. The people lived happily, unbothered by the inner workings of this massive city and who exactly ran it. That was just how they wanted it. Keep the people unaware, and they have no reason to suspect foul play.Azula was determined to keep it that way, even when a ragtag group of children tried to mess it all up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Azula/Ty Lee, Mai/Zuko, Sokka/Suki
Series: Love Is Uncertain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157612
Comments: 350
Kudos: 660





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, if you came to this fic from my fluff series thinking this was gonna be all sunshine and rainbows,
> 
> It's not.
> 
> This is going to focus on Azula's downfall from the prodigal child to psychotic tragedy. You cant have fluff without a journey to earn it, and that's what this will be.
> 
> DONT GET ME WRONG, THIS IS STILL VERY MUCH A LOVE STORY BETWEEN AZULA AND TY LEE
> 
> but its going to cover the more serious and angsty side of their relationship.
> 
> so if you want fluff, go read my tyzula fluff series, and if your in the mood for some angst? come on back!

When Azula was 4, she produced her first flame.

She was out in the garden when it happened, Zuko feeding the ducks with their mother while Ozai talked with a potential business partner on the patio. The sun beamed down on the family, filling the fire benders -with the exception of Azula's mother who had no ability to bend any of the elements- with a profound amount of energy. 

Azula had felt it that day, suddenly understanding what it was about the sun that made her felt so energized. The way the suns heat trickled through her limbs along with the blood that flowed endlessly in her.

Without thinking, she held out her hands, cupping them into what look like a bowl, and focused all of that newfound energy into her palms.

And right there, floating just an inch over her hands, a tiny ball of flames erupted into existence, flapping with the wind as it blew by.

She didn't quite understand what it was yet. She hadn't been taught about fire bending, learning later on that they were saving it until they were older and could handle the more mature aspects of it. 

She heard her fathers chair scrap against the patio flooring, and she looked up to see him standing up, staring at her in complete shock. The other man wasn't quite as animated as her father, but he too shared a similar look of surprise.

Azula, not knowing what to make of it, looks to her mother for guidance, but only see's her staring at her. She had a different look in her eyes. One that Azula would come to see often when eyes were directed towards her. One that made her feel powerful.

Fear.

Zuko, still as much a child as Azula was, ran over to his sister excitedly, staring at the flame in awe. " That's so cool Azula! I wanna do that too! " He had exclaimed, and joy filled Azula's heart, sharing her brother's excitement.

Little did she know, that tiny flicker of a flame, so innocent and pure, was the beginning of the end.

-

Republic City. The futuristic capital of the Fire Nation was a beacon to the three other countries of the world. A beacon that screamed, 'You can never be as good as us'.

Some outside the cities walls may call that arrogant, but Azula would argue that it was simply the truth. Even at 16 years old, entering her junior year of high school, she could see that nowhere else would ever come close to the efficiency and idealistic haven that was Republic City.

How she knew this you may ask? The answer was actually very simple.

Her father, or Ozai as the people knew him, ran it.

She doesn't mean by this that he was the mayor. No, he was a businessman. Agni Corporations was the most diverse and flexible business in the game. After years of stock piling resources, gaining the peoples love and trust, Ozai climbed to the very top. Soon, he was selling practically anything Republic City needed. From toothbrushes to generators, Agni Corps had it all. 

With this came a close relationship between himself and the mayor, who Ozai had quickly ensnared in a tightly wrapped noose. If he so much as stepped a foot out of line, Ozai would metaphorically murder him, ruining his life in every way possible.

And Azula was determined to be the one to take her father's place.

Ever since that day in the garden, Ozai had taken Azula under his wing, and began grooming her to become the heir to his business. He would make he train for hours a day, and when she wasn't he would teach her the ins and outs of manufacturing, selling, and distributing goods. Even from an early age of 7, Azula knew more about how a company worked then most business majors in college. She could take in information as easily as it was to given it to her. Her brain just understood, knowing and memorizing every detail of every word her father spoke. He would often call her a prodigy, and she was.

She was everything an heir should be. She was smart, talented, hardworking, focused, calculating.

But most of all, she knew how people worked.

This was most exemplified when she met two young girls at a Fire Nation boarding school for girls. Their names were Ty Lee and Mai, who couldn't be farther apart in terms of personality. Yet, somehow, Azula managed to make them follow her.

She didn't mean to at first. One day, she had seen Ty Lee being bullied by the other children and scared them off with her already fearfully impressive fire bending. From that moment, Ty Lee followed her like a cute puppy, doing whatever Azula wanted.

Mai was a different story. One day, Ty Lee had pointed the quiet girl out to Azula, making her go up to Mai and ask to be friends. 'Ask' is used lightly in this situation, as it was more of a demand then anything else.

Despite seeming to hate the world, Mai had agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. She claimed that she thought Azula was interesting, so she would stick around and see what happened.

The three of them grew inseparable. Even now, years later and about to start their third year of high school, the girls were always seen together. Whether it be sleepovers in Azula's mansion or out in the city doing who knows what, one was not seen without the other two.

Which is why it was no surprise that all three were present as they walked about a local mall.

"Azula that would look so good on you!" Ty Lee exclaimed, eagerly pointing to an electric blue crop top.

Azula took one glance, raised her eyebrow and said, "No."

Ty Lee pouts. "Aw c'mon! Why not?"

"Mainly because I have one exactly like it already."

"That's never stopped you before." Mai comments, not bothering to look up at her two friends.

"Which is why that is not the only reason." 

"Then what else is there?" Ty Lee asks.

"Because it would look far better on you, Ty Lee." 

Azula smirks, watching as Ty Lee's eyes sparkle with joy at the compliment. It was rare when Azula gave compliments to other people, even her closest friends. So when the words left her lips, even Mai look up, perplexed. 

"You mean that Azula?!" Ty Lee squealed.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go try it on yourself?"

"Okay!" Ty Lee says, eagerly running into the store and grabbing the piece of clothing from the shelf. Azula and Mai make their way in too, but more casually, waiting for Ty Lee to come out of the changing rooms.

The two didn't speak much, not having to really say anything unless there was reason to. It wasn't bad, it was just how they worked. Mai wasn't one for small talk, and Azula just didn't care, so it worked.

"You guys ready?" Ty Lee asks, her excitement bleeding through.

Azula leans back into the chair, crossing her arms and legs expectantly. "Whenever your ready, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee appears from behind the black cloth. "Ta da! What do you think?"

Azula smirks, admiring her choice of clothing as it hugs Ty Lee's body in all the right ways. "Just as I thought. It looks marvelous."

"I have to agree with Azula on this one." Mai says, making Azula quirk an eyebrow.

"Really now?" She says, and Mai glares.

"I can take it back right now."

"Guys...!" Ty Lee whines, turning back to the mirror. "Stop bickering and tell me if I should buy it."

"Do whatever you want, I couldn't care less." Mai mumbles, looking back at her phone, beginning to type something.

Azula catches a small glance at her screen, seeing familiar grey and blue chat bubbles, indicating she was texting someone.

'Probably Zuzu.' Azula thinks, quickly dismissing the thoughts and standing up,placing a hand on her hip.

"You won't be buying anything Ty Lee."

"What?!" She says, turning around quickly with a look of hurt. "Why?!"

Azula points her chin up. "Because I'm buying it for you."

There was silence for all of 3 seconds before Ty Lee bursts into a fit of no's. Walking straight up to Azula, she places a finger on her chest with an accusatory glare.

"No way! I don't care that your rich, I won't let you buy things for me!"

"And why not?" Azula says, promptly grabbing Ty Lee's wrist and removing her hand from Azula's chest.

Ty Lee isn't fazed. "Because then I'll feel guilty about it!"

"Okay let me get this straight." Azula says, a smirk curving on her lips. "I say a top will look good on you, tell you to try it on, compliment you about it, and now you won't let me buy it for you?"

"Yes!" Ty Lee exclaims as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't be so dramatic Ty Lee. It's a 40 dollar top. It's not like I'm buying you a sports car."

"Maybe to you it may seem that way! To me it's-"

"Excuse me," A store employee cuts in, making all three girls look towards them. It was an older looking lately, who seemed to be nervous to approach the trio. They must know who Azula is. "Could you kindly quiet down? The other customers are trying to shop."

"Oh!" Ty Lee squeaks. "I'm so sorry!" 

"It's alright dear. Just tone it down a little?"

"Of course." Ty Lee says with a warm smile, bowing as an apology. They watch the lady disappears past the several arrays of clothes.

Azula, still watching the lady go says, "I'm buying it." 

"Azula...." Ty Lee whines. Azula's smirk deepens, she knew she was on the losing end of this fight.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Azula compromises.

"Her birthday isn't for seven months, Azula." Mai points out.

"A very early birthday present then." 

Ty Lee groans, knowing there was no way to change Azula's mind. "Fine..."

"Excellent." Azula says.

They quickly buy the top, Ty Lee giving the employee one more apology, which was waved off without thought. Leaving the store, Ty Lee skips ahead of them, leaving Mai and Azula to walk in silence.

At least, that's what Azula thought it would be.

"What's with you today?" Mai suddenly asks.

Confused at the sudden need to converse with Azula, the fire bender asks, "What do you mean?"

"Two compliments, a relatively nice attitude, and buying something for someone other than yourself? That's not like you at all."

"Says the girl who hasn't looked up from her phone in the past 5 minutes."

"At least that's normal for me. This isn't normal for you at all, even if she is the closest friend you've got. We both know I don't compare."

"Well yes, you're right about that." Azula states. "But I am simply in a good mood. You can give me relationship advice when you start doing something about that idiotic crush you have on my disappointment of a brother."

"He's not a-"

"Ty Lee!" Azula calls over her, grabbing the brunette's attention. "Why don't we go in there next?"

"Oh! Good idea Azula!" Ty Lee chirps.

Azula didn't miss the way Mai sighed behind them. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, knowing Mai couldn't see her from her position slightly ahead. 

Mai had always been a wild card when it came to her loyalties. While Azula had certainly gained it, Mai's infatuation with her dear brother Zuzu made it unclear as to where her true fealty lies.

It was a waiting game, but Azula was patient. And prepared.

-

Azula places the few shopping bags on the ground, making a mental note to unpack them after she handles some homework from school. She settles down at her desk and starts on the work.

She gets all but 15 minutes into it when there is a knock at her door. Without looking up, she says, "Enter." 

Their family butler, Walter, is revealed, dignity in his stance as he says, "Your fathers requires you presence, Miss Azula."

"Tell him I will be there at once." Azula says, hearing Walter shut the door as she stands.

With a deep breath in, she exhales and moves to head to her door. On the way, she passes by a family picture, one of the few in the house that has their entire family present.

Azula stares at it, nearly glaring at it but not quite there. She makes a mental note remind her to take it down and burn it.

No weaknesses. 

Leaving her room, she walks down the dimly lit corridors of her house, reaching her father's study. Walter is there waiting for her, and she gives him a nod, one he reciprocates with his own.

He pushes open the door for her, and she walks inside.

If anyone else were in this position, the first thing they'd say is that this looks likes something from a movie. Azula had seen enough to know that it was fairly true. 

Her father's study wasn't huge, but it wasn't dainty either. Every wall was filled to the brim with books that lined the world's finest wooden shelves. His desk stretched along most of the remaining width of the room, only enough remaining to get to the other side. On the opposing side of the desk, a chair that was swiveled so that Azula may not see her father was present. On top of the desk laid various papers and documents that Azula hadn't yet received the privilege of seeing.

'One day...' Azula thinks as she walks in, standing just behind the two twin seats sitting in front of her father's desk. She interlocks her hands behind her back, straightening herself into a more elegant posture.

"You wanted to see me father?" 

"Yes, Azula." He says, his voice commanding her to listen. "I have a task for you."

"Anything you need, I shall get it done."

He doesn't respond to her statement, merely continues his own. "It seems we are having some difficulties sending out cargo ships at the port. I need you to go to the scheduled loading tonight to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Anything I should know?"

"There should be nothing for you to worry about. Although these...children have been messing with our business, you should have no trouble getting rid of them."

"Are they other benders?"

"Yes, Their files are on the desk."

Azula grabs the manila folder from the table and glances over each of these so called children. "These are kids my age." She notes, then reaching a boy with a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead. She reads his bio, finding not much except that he's the last known air bender and that he's-

"-The Avatar?"

"It would seem our ancestors...missed one."

Azula's grip tightens ever so slightly. "It would seem so..."

"Don't lose focus Azula. He is but a child, and from what I hear, he has barely begun earth bending. All he knows is air and water."

"I'll take care of them, father."

"You leave in two hours. Don't disappoint me."

Azula turns around, determination flickering in her hazel eyes. She wouldn't disappoint him. She had yet to fail, and she wouldn't let a couple of kids stop her now.

-

"Make sure that crate gets on the ship." Azula orders, watching as one of the men adds it to the pile about to head onto the ship.

With crossed arms, Azula surveys the area around her. She finds nothing out of the ordinary, but she could feel the stiffness in the air. All of them men seemed to be on edge, knowing that their fellow comrades have been attacked on nights such as these. 

'Cowards.' Azula thinks, rolling her eyes before promptly shutting them.

Azula had memorized each of the profiles in the folder, finding there were five total. 

The first name was a girl name Katara, who was from the Southern Water Tribe. There, people lived in a more survivalist way, staying more hunter-gatherers and passing down generations of tradition and knowledge.

Looking up her file on a tablet, Azula found video surveillance of Katara water bending next to a skinny man with what seemed to be a boomerang. The girls seemed to be very skilled, but Azula could see the sloppiness in her footwork. She was clearly self taught.

Next was Sokka, who was Katara's brother and the man who held a boomerang in the video. Most footage of him showed the boy running around and trying to fight men with his boomerang. Clearly a non-bender, and was not even a smidge of a threat to Azula.

Next, Suki. She's come from Kyoshi Island in the Earth Kingdom, and was a part of the Kiyoshi warriors. She seemed to be skilled in hand to hand combat, but was still a non-bender. Azula found little footage of the girl, but what she did find was that she could easily maneuver her way through even the toughest looking men.

Azula would keep an eye on her, but focused on the next profile.

Toph Beifong, an earth bender who seemed to be blind. Azula raised her eyebrow at the file when she first read it, but after seeing the footage she knew without a doubt that this short girl would no doubt be a problem. 

She was skilled in earth bending, in a way that Azula had never seen before. Azula could respect the ingenuity of the blind girl, but ultimately decided that she wouldn't be much of a problem.

Finally, there was Aang. 

This clumsy looking boy was apparently the Avatar. Azula watches with muted displeasure as Aang flailed about, occasionally focusing on the battle and taking a few men out. It was clear he was trying to have fun while interfering with her father's business.

Azula would have to assume he'd be a bit more serious if they came to fight, but would have to be prepared for a more...silly approach.

Dink!

Azula's eyes opened slowly, picking up on the noise but not yet doing anything. It'd be better if they think they had the drop on her. Lower their defenses, then strike when they least expect.

Clank!

"Shhh!"

"Sorry!" Came a hushed voice.

Azula rolled her eyes. Were these seriously the twerps who were giving her father's business so much trouble? Could they at least  try to surprise her?

She catches one of the mens eyes, and she signs him with her fingers to get the men ready. Pointing behind her slightly, he understands with a nod.

Azula's head points up a little, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "My my," She calls. "Sure is such a quiet night in the docks. I hope nothing goes wrong."

"Unfortunately for you, things are about to go very wrong!" A mans voice calls from behind her, followed by several paris of footsteps.

She turns around, seeing Aang holding out some kind of stuck with the other four in fighting positions behind him. with a smirk, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Oh no, You caught me." She says sarcastically.

Suddenly, guards surround the group of five. Making them all falter. Azula sighs, bored as she checks her nails. "Alright twerps, you have two options. Either you can leave now, and keep your heads, or I order my men to kill you right now."

Aang speaks up. "We'll stop you. What you're doing here is illegal!"

Azula raises an unamused eyebrow. "Right...and you care because...?"

"Because the other countries are suffering because of what you're doing to them!"

"It's called business kid. Somebody always suffers in the end."

"How can you not see that this is bad?!" He yells.

"Okay look," Azula says, taking a step into the circle of spears pointed towards the group of kids. "I know your the Avatar, and your whole gig is being worlds savior and whatever-"

She stops just a foot in from of him, her eyes staring into his burning grey ones. "-But this is real life. You're messing with shit you don't understand, so stay out of it."

"Like hell, have you seen the world outside of this city lately? It looks terrible!"

"Not my problem." Azula answered. "If people are suffering that means that they are refusing to cooperate. It's not my fault that people can't see we're just doing what's best for them."

"But it's not what's best! You're enslaving citizens into improper rule!"

"You 'Heroes'-" Azula states, putting up air quotes to emphasize her point. "-Are always so self-righteous. Stop acting like your a god who can fix all the worlds problems."

"We can stop you!"Aang says. "And we will!"

"Not tonight you won't." Azula says, and as if on cue the cargo ships horn bellows into their eardrums. 

Once it stops, the group all look on as the boat sails away out into the open ocean. "No..." He mumbles defeatedly.

"Yes..." Azula mocks, turning around and waving her hand. The spears all retract themselves and the group looks around hesitantly. 

"It was fun distracting you, but I have places to be, so lets call it a night." Azula says, heading to a black mercedes-benz. She opens the door, but turns around to add, "Oh! One last thing! If you try and chase after me the guards will kill you. Have a nice night!"

She gets into the car, telling the driver to take her home, where she could report to her father that it was a successful operation.

Azula pondered on what Aang had said. She knew that the jobs that she was running were very illegal, but that was the price to pay for world domination. No one questions your morals when you control everything.

Still, it was amusing to see the Avatar with so much hope in his eyes. Like he genuinely believe that what he was doing could bring about a change in the world. And while it may have an impact, nothing can stop people from greedily wanting more than what they have. It was in people nature, like her father, and her father's father; even she too feels that lust for more power.

Azula would make sure to crush that hope in his eyes. Starting with his foolish dream of being this world's hero.


	2. Transfer Students

The following day, Azula woke up to the sun peaking through her windows.

As a fire bender, Azula was hardwired so that she rose with the sub. As soon as the first rays of light began to seep in through her windows and hit her exposed skin, Azula knew it was time to get up. She wouldn't allow herself to laze around in bed, wasting the accumulated energy in preference to more sleep.

No weaknesses.

Azula was adamant about her routine, making sure she got at least an hour of practice in every morning before school. Sometimes, she would push it and go for two, but most days only got to an hour and a half. She had other things to do after all, considering she sometimes would has leftover homework she was unable to finish the day before.

Today was no different, except for the fact that she had finished her homework last night after her job. After waking up, she went downstairs to the kitchen to make some food. Azula was quite sure that if she entered a food competition, she would come out on top by a landslide.

This wasn't by accident. From the moments Azula was tall enough to stand over the stove, she was told she needed to be able to cook her own food. Ozai had said that it proves she can take care of herself, and is not weak in any regard.

That being said, cooking was not something that came easy to Azula.

Unlike fire bending, where Azula focused more on mastering the forms rather then working to just be able to do them, cooking was a complex and intricate activity that Azula messed up time and time again.

She was proud to say that she was never as bad as Zuko, who nearly burned down the kitchen any time he so much as touched the stove. Where he would hope for the best, she would work to be the best. That was just their dynamic.

She would spend hours working on her skills, sorting through books and learning all the best techniques. It took thousands of tries and do-overs before Azula started to feel like her food was actually edible, and a million more until she thought it was great.

Azula became cook of the house, cooking meals for herself and her brother, but never for Ozai. She was warned that if she ever made food for him unannounced and it was anything shy of perfection, it would have dastardly consequences.

That was a line Azula wasn't ready to cross just yet. She would wait until she had perfected her cooking, and then she would win her father's favor in that regard too.

No weaknesses.

After making a substantial breakfast, and giving it proper time to settle, Azula walked outside in traditional training attire.

Fire bending was a taxing activity for anyone, even the best. It was important that when training for long amounts of time they have the most breathable and comfortable clothing. It helps in their ability to keep going for longer amounts of time, and the dark clothing soaks in more energy from the sun and into their body, allowing them to amplify their fire bending abilities.

Such attire called for a sleeveless, dark red tunic, and baggy, breathable pants in the same color. They ended just below the start of her calves, leaving her feet bare except for the shoes she walked in. Upon arriving, she discarded her walking sandals at the edge of the large cement arena.

It should come as no surprise that Azula had a full scale Agni Kai arena in her backyard. While some families had pools or play sets, she had cold cement and burnt grass. Where kids would sweat in joy, the thrill of running around freely exciting the adrenaline in them, Azula would sweat in pain, working for hours a day to perfect the next form or get just the right angle to make the landing stick.

Her feet touched the familiar stone, and she takes a deep breath in, focusing her body's temperature to aclimate to the chillier floor. Once her body regulated, she took stance, and began.

Fire bending was always an excellent use of her time. It was always something that came easy to her, at least easier then most. She had always been athletically inclined, and while she wasn't as acrobatic as Ty Lee, she could certainly do her fair share of flips and somersaults. 

So what happened when Azula perfected the forms? She refined.

She refined, and mastered them to a point where she found herself questioning if she could push what the world knew about fire bending and do something new.

With years of practice, experimentation, and a large amount of blood, sweat, and burns added to her body, Azula had created her own array of hidden techniques. Things that Azula didn't feel obliged to share with anyone until she needed to use them in a fight. That day had yet to come though, and she doubt it ever would.

Then, one day, her father took her to one of his warehouses, and introduced her to something very few people knew of.

Lightning bending.

It was a very complex form of fire bending, one that could kill you if you so much as step out of form. Her father had warned her of such things, but Azula wanted to learn.

She wanted to learn things no one else could possibly think to understand. She wanted them to cower before her, and whimper in fear. She would make them obey her, and make so that they never try to sabotage her.

She would be perfect.

"Teach me." She had said, a fire burning in her eyes. A bright, blue fire.

Her feet hit the ground, landing perfectly as fire expelled from her body and spread to the farthest corners of the arena before vanishing. 

Her breath was heavy, and she could feel the beads of sweat running down her face.

"Not a hair out of place as usual. Well done, Azula." A deep voice called from behind her.

Azula straightens up at her father's voice, turning around and kneeling before him. Although they weren't actually royalty, her father wanted it to feel like they were. It reinforced that he was the one in charge, and stepping out of line was treason to him. "Thank you father."

"Rise, child. You have school today, correct?" 

"Yes, I was merely getting in some practice before I had to leave." Azula affirms as she stands, finally getting a good look at her father.

If one were going on looks alone as for what a businessman would look like, her father certainly looked the part. His tall, well built stature towered over almost anyone who came into contact with him. His muscles from decades of honing his own fire bending skills were visible under his fitted suit. His long hair and top knot spoke to his elegance and regal charm, and his cool, confident expression showed the world that he could take on a god and make it whimper before him.

"Good, and how have your studies been?"

"Straight A's, perfect GPA, and not a single tardiness to our families name." Azula iterates. It was the same any time her asked, and Azula sounded like a broken record any time she talked about it.

"As it should be. It's too bad you're fool of a brother couldn't share your drive and focus."

' _ Yes, pick me. _ _'_ Azula wants to say. ' _ I've proven myself. I'm better in every way. He can't even compare to the leaps and bounds I've made for this business. I am the rightful heir! '  _

"Yes, quite the shame." Azula says instead, only a hint of sarcasm revealing itself. "Is there anything else you'd like to speak to me about, father?"

Despite his condescending glare, Ozai's voice stays calm as he replies, "You will not address me in such a manner. I will dismiss you when I am ready, child." 

Azula's head bows out of sight from her father's gaze. "Of course. My apologies, father."

She hears him let out a deep sigh. "To answer your question, no that is not all. I came to hear how your operation went last night. Did you manage to get rid of those pests?"

"I distracted them long enough for the cargo ship to make it out of the harbor safely. Anything else was left to the guards, if they are smart, they won't come back. If they do, I will capture them."

"And what if they go public with any information they may have on my operations?"

"I'd hardly call it a threat." Azula smirks, making confident eye contact with her father once more. "If they know of your side business then they know that you have full control of this city. We have the complete trust of the people, and if anyone were to come public, we would simply redirect it in our favor."

Azula watches a grin form onto her father's skinny face. "Well done Azula, your ability to think ahead it unchallenged, even by some of my most trusted colleagues."

"Of course, I am your daughter after all."

With a firm nod, he says, "You may go. We wouldn't want to lose that perfect attendancestreak, would we?"

Azula internally gulps, not even wanting to think about the consequences to her being even a second late to a class. "Certainly not."

She moves past her father, but not before bowing once more and grabbing the sandals at the edge of the arena. Putting them on swiftly, she begins the trek back to her room, where's she'd shower and get ready for the day.

As her walked along the morning grass, which prickled her skin, leaving wet drops of condensation on her feet, Azula reaffirms the notion in her mind.

She would do it. She would be the one to take her father's place. 

Zuko doesn't deserve it. He was weak, and a true heir would never be banished from his own house, forced to live with their retired Uncle.

Azula was the only one fit for the job. And Azula would make her father see that. 

All she needed to do was be patient, and wait.

-

"Azula!" Ty Lee yells, waving enthusiastically while Mai's glum mood sat in the background. 

She had just pulled into the parking lot, taking off her helmet and propping up her kickstand of her motorcycle up with practiced ease.

"Hello girls." Azula says.

"How was your night?! I feel like you did something really cool!"

"That's one word for it." Azula says with a shrug. "But only if you call homework cool."

"I'm heading inside, are you two coming?" Mai asks, already pivoting away.

"Wait! I have news!" Ty Lee exclaims, drawing both girls attention. "I have some friends I want you guys to meet!"

"No." They both say in unison. Azula looks up at Mai, at least they could agree on some things.

"Why not?! They're super nice! I met them yesterday and they seem really cool!"

"I don't care." Mai blunts.

"I'm not in the market for new friends, Ty Lee. Two is quite enough for me." Azula explains, getting off her bike and leaving her helmet on the handlebar.

"Everyone needs more friends Azula, even if you don't realize it!"

"Ty Lee-" 

"Nope! Not gonna hear it! Think if this as paying you pack for the top yesterday."

"Even if I wanted something in return, this is hardly a suita-"

"Just shut it Azula, we aren't getting out of this and you know it."

Azula narrows her eyes at Mai. "Wanna say that again?"

"Nope. You heard me well enough the first time."

"Oh! There they are!" Ty Lee squeals, and Azula squints into the distance, seeing a group of people she couldn't quite make out just yet. "C'mon!"

As Azula was dragged closer and closer to the group, she quickly discerned that their were five of them, all ranging in various heights and skin tones. Azula thought they looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Azula, you happen to know where Zuko is? He's not answering his phone." Mai says, drawing her attention away from the group.

"How should I know, I don't keep tabs on my banished brother." Azula says, taking Mai's phone and checking the texts he had sent to see if there was any clue.

"You make it sound like he was sent off and out of the city."

"He may as well have been." Azula reasons, handing her the phone back. "He's either running late or is in class and has shut off his phone."

"You're family is so fucking weird." Mai mumbles. Azula decides to ignore that remark.

"Hey guys!" Ty Lee chirps, and Azula realizes they've stopped moving.

"Hey Ty Lee! Are these you're friends?"

_ Fuck _ .

Azula turns her head to look at the group of teens, and finds five very familiar faces staring back at her, shock written all over their faces.

The group of kids from the harbor.

"Seriously Ty Lee?" Azula says, trying to keep up a nonchalant facade. 

"Yes seriously! Their super nice!"

"As you keep saying." Azula comments, staring at the short boy with arrow tattoos in the middle. 

' _Keep your cool Azula...Don't do anything rash..._ '

"Azula, but please, never speak to me again." She says holding out her hand to the boy

"Azula! Be nice to Aang!" Ty Lee scolds. The fire bender ignores her in favor of soaking in the fearful looks on their faces.

Aang merely stares at her hand, too stunned to speak. She smirks, leaning down a little. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Recognizing the challenge, Aang takes her hand firmly. "Not at all, just not what I was expecting."

"Good, I live to exceed expectations."

"Try disappointing them instead." Sokka says with his arms crossed.

An innocent smile presents itself on Azula's face, removing her hand from Aang's and saying, "Afraid I don't know the meaning of the word, but you seem familiar with it. Care to illuminate me?"

"You bit-"

Katara slaps a hand over Sokka's mouth stepping out and towards Azula with her own hand extended.

"Katara, the oaf next to me is my brother Sokka. I hope we can get along."

"I doubt it, but it'll be fun to see you try." Azula says, taking the girls hand. They exchange one shake before removing their hands with disdain. 

Next was Suki, who just gave a wave saying, "Suki.". Azula appreciated that, if she touched another one of these foreigners hands she was going to light this place ablaze.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting someone?!" 

Azula glances towards the small, and apparently feisty, earth bender. "And you are...?" She drawls.

"Toph Beifong, and I'll kick your sorry ass if you even think about calling me short!"

Azula smirks, glancing back at Ty Lee and pointing to the blind girl. "I like her."

"See?!" Ty Lee says enthusiastically.

"I didn't say I like anyone else." Azula says with a scowl, making Ty Lee pout.

"Oh come on, give it a shot! Besides, you have homeroom with all of them, so you can show them to the class!"

"Why can't you do it?" Azula asks, watching with a restrained anger as Ty Lee starts to back away with Mai.

"Cause I gotta get to my own class, and so does Mai! You'll be good right? Okay! See ya!"

And with that, Ty Lee and Mai turn a corner, out of sight.

Azula narrows her eyes at the wall they had ducked behind, noting to chew Ty Lee out for that later. For now, she had a few things to make clear.

"Alright, listen up twerps-" Azula starts, turning to see that the group had already gotten in a defensive stance. She furrows her eyebrows. "For fucks sake, get the hell up I'm not going to attack you at school."

Hesitantly, the group stands back up into a normal posture, allowing Azula to continue.

"First off, what are you doing at my school?"

"We entered as transfer students."

"Agni help me..." Azula groans. "Why exactly?"

Aang shrugs innocently. "Cover story?"

Azula places a hand on her hip and raises and eyebrow. "And yet you still use your foreign names that anyone looking for you could figure out from your document papers?"

"...Yes?" Aang says, a disgustingly goofy smile working its way onto his face.

Azula stares at them in disbelief before turning her head to Katara. "You look like the mother of this bunch of idiots. You didn't stop to consider that this wasn't the best idea?"

"Oh trust me, I did. But they had already done it before they told me. No choice but to go through with it now."

Azula silently laughs at the absurdity of this entire thing. This group of children, the people that have helped the Avatar evade the authorities for months now, were a bunch of fucking idiots.

"Okay you know what, I don't care." Azula dismisses. "Let me just say this so we're clear,"

She takes a frightening step closer, towing over the Avatar with a murderous stare. 

"Tell Ty Lee or Mai anything, and I'll make sure your heads are put on a spike and broadcasted for the entire world to see." 

Aang voice cracks at the threat. "Y-You're telling us they don't know?" 

"Of course they don't, and I prefer to keep it that way." Azula answers, backing away. "Listen, we can hate each other as much as we want, but we keep school a neutral ground. For Ty Lee and Mai's sake."

"And what makes you think we'll do what you want?"

"Because if I wanted to, I could have ended the Avatar's life 17 seconds ago, and none of you could have done a thing to stop me." 

Their faces more into that of fear, pleasing Azula immensely. 

"Y-You're crazy-" Katara says, and Azula watches her grab a hold of Aang's hand. Azula watches him squeeze back, and quickly realizes what it means.

' _Good to know.._.' She thinks.

"No, I'm merely playing the game that you idiots joined without thinking. I told you last night, you're messing with things you don't understand." 

She snaps her fingers, and a tiny pure blue flame hovers over her index finger. "So stay out of my way." She warns.

They all look at the blue fire, and Azula prides herself on the look of fear. No one else in history had been able to produce blue fire from their bending, so as far as they were concerned, she was one of a kind.

And dangerous.

With a flic of her hand, the fire dissipates, letting her hand move to her hip as she gives them a pointed stare. "Do we have a deal?"

Azula is surprised to see them all look like their genuinely thinking about it. Suddenly, they all form a circle facing away from her and speak in hushed murmurs.

She rolls her eyes, what did they think this was? Some sort of movie? 

"If you all don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you hurry this up. I'd hate to be late to class." She calls over their whispers, taking a moments to check her nails. She'd have to go to a salon soon and get them painted a new color. Black wasn't cutting it anymore.

She hears shuffling, and looks up to see the group all staring at her once again. 

"Well?" She waves her hand in a ' _Go on_ ' sort of motion to get her point across. Aang nods his head, which is followed by everyone else's. 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing badass azula. i jus think shes neat ya know?
> 
> plus, her roasting everyone she comes into contact with will probably be my fav thing to do in this series.
> 
> anywayyyyyyyyy what do u guys think so far? ik we havent gotten much into the plot yet and that sort of intentional. in my last big book the chapters were super long and eventually i got so burnt out i nearly didnt finish it. this time im trying to keep the chapter at around 3k words. makes it easier for me to upload on somewhat of a schedule. if yk yk
> 
> comment what u guys think, i v much like comments. im kinda sad not a lot of ppl are reading it yet but i totally get it bcz not a lot of people wanna read an unfinished angsty au. 
> 
> side note, im babysitting my friends dog and she chews on her bones SO LOUDLY OMFG. shes cute tho so we excuse it.
> 
> ok bye everyone, gonna go write chap 3 :p


	3. Lights Flicker

"Glad that's settled. Never speak to me again unless your forced." Azula says, turning on her heel to walk to her first period.

"Wait!" Sokka calls, making her stop and glance at him with a questioning eyebrow. "Ty Lee said you'd show us to our first period."

Azula lets an amused smirk stretch onto her face. "Why on Earth would I do that?" She cackles.

Without giving them a chance to stop her, she walks away, letting her feet carry her to her first class, English. Upon arriving, she finds there's still a few minutes left before the bell rings.

Ignoring the teachers hello, Azula makes her way to her seat in the front, closest to the window. She settles in, taking out a pencil and the required materials before waiting for class to start.

A minute and half later, a loud chime echoes through the class and the hallways outside, signaling that first period had officially started. Azula smirks, enjoying the fact that the idiotic group of 'transfer students' were late to class.

As if on cue, 4 body's trample their way into the class, the only exception being Toph, who walks in with at least some decency. Drawing everyone's eyes to them, they freeze awkwardly in the door. 

"...Can I help you lot?" The teacher asks after a beat.

Aang makes quick eye contact with Azula, who innocently bats her eyes with an all too smug smirk on her face. Breaking the contact, he looks to the teacher, saying, "Yes, we're all transfer students. We registered a couple days ago?"

"Oh, yes! I think I recall such arrangements. Could you all give me your first and last names?"

"Yes, I'm..."

Azula rolls her eyes and tunes the conversation out. Looking to her textbook, she glances over the information she had memorized the week prior. Instead, she flips three chapters ahead of what it says on the smart board and begins to read.

The first time she had done this in class, Azula had been pulled aside by the teacher at the end of the lecture. She had been asked why she wasn't paying attention to instruction, and other pointless questions like if she was feeling alright. Azula had scowled, merely explaining that yes, she was feeling fine and that she had learned the material the teacher was going over before school had even started. The teacher was, of course, surprised, and advised Azula to stay with the class so that she doesn't forget the material. 

Azula assured her that wouldn't happen, and the teacher agreed that so long as she kept her grades up and could still participate when needed, she could go as far ahead as she liked.

This applied to all of Azula's classes, with the exception of her electives, as those were classes you were forced to learn as you go. Azula didn't care, so long as she had perfect scores and straight A's, Azula was happy.

Lunch arrived in a flash, and Azula found herself sitting at her usual table, Ty Lee and Mai already there waiting for her. They greeted her in their usual attitudes, Ty Lee being the one to strike up a conversation first.

"So what'd you think of them?" She asks, obviously excited to hear Azula's answer.

Despite knowing who she was talking about, Azula plays innocent. "Think of who, Ty Lee? You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Don't be coy with me Azula! The group from this morning! What'd you think?" 

Azula rolls her eyes. "Ah, you mean  them . I told you this morning, I don't like them."

"You said you liked Toph!"

"Toph see's more then the other four combined. Do you know how idiotic it is to watch 4 perfectly capable teenagers fall through a door, whilst the blind one just walks in like it's nothing?" 

Mai snorts, and Azula cracks a smile. They can both see Ty Lee is trying to take this seriously but the edges of her lips are twisting upwards. Azula smiles as Ty Lee's emotions betray her and she lets herself burst into a fit of giggles.

"That's so mean Azula!" She laughs in between breaths.

"It's the truth." Azula states. "I don't know where you found those imbeciles, but I am certainly not going to be friends with them."

"I mean their annoying yeah, but I don't think their that bad." Mai chimes in, making Ty Lee's laughter die slowly as they focus on what Mai just said.

"Mai," Azula calls, a hint of disbelief in her voice. "Did you just admit to liking someone?"

"I hate you." Mai says flatly.

"No you don't." Azula says. "After all, you like me enough to where you still pay attention to our conversations."

"I should go find Zuko."

"You could." Azula comments, crossing her arms before placing them in the table. "But I'd suggest not hanging out with the reject, it wouldn't do good for your reputation."

Mai finally looks up at her with that same bored expression, but Azula doesn't miss how her eye twitch slight. "He's not a reject."

Azula plays her off with a shrug of her shoulders. "Anyway; Ty Lee, didn't you have cheer this morning?"

"Oh yeah! It was great, we've started to work on actually doing the choreography now!" Ty Lee gleefully exclaims. "I think this is gonna be our best year yet. The girls are all so nice and we really seem to cli-"

"Are you confident you'll win?" Azula interrupts, placing her cheek in the palm of her hand while her elbow rests on the table.

Ty Lee tilts her head. "What do you mean?" 

"Cheerleading has a form of competition right? Are you confident you're team will win?"

"Azula, it's not always about winning-"

"Then what is it about, Ty Lee?" Azula says, a hint of a glare sprinkling onto her features ominously. "Friendship? Camaraderie? The thrill of doing flips and tricks for the world to see? Sounds more like a circus than a competition to me."

"What's wrong with a circus?"

"Maybe the fact that it's shameful, a disgrace to a person's dignity, or maybe that nobody cares if you can juggle 6 bowling pins while riding a unicycle?" Azula lists. "That's just off the top of my head, though. Would you like me to keep going?"

Ty Lee sniffles, and it was then that Azula notices Ty Lee was about to cry.

"I happen to really like circus's, Azula!"

Confused, Azula thoughtlessly says, "Ty Lee I-", but Ty Lee takes off out of the cafeteria before Azula can speak another word.

"Now you've done it." Mai mumbles, making Azula grit her teeth. 

"Shut the fuck up Mai." She growls, standing up about to go after Ty Lee when Mai says;

"When are you going to realize it?" 

Azula freezes for a moment, before turning back to Mai with a seething glare. "Realize  what , Mai?"

The non-bender is silent, muttering a quiet, "Whatever.". Decided to hold off on that, Azula walks off in the direction Ty Lee had taken off in.

Once she leaves the cafeteria, she scans the hallway for any sign of a crying brunette. And while she finds no sign of the girl, she 

see's 5 teenagers looking very skeptical outside of the nearest girls bathroom.

_Bingo_.

She begins her way over, drawing the attention of the group quickly. They all form a wall in front of the bathroom, and Aang holds out a hand to stop her from coming any closer.

"Out of my way." Azula commands.

"I'm afraid I can't let you-"

"You think I care what you think?" Azula says, reaching the wall and quickly shoving through the lot of them. They don't stop her, and Azula doesn't hesitate to open the door, closing it and locking it behind her.

There's a small barrier wall Azula had to walk around before the stalls become visible, but once she see's the red structures become visible, she speaks.

"Ty Lee?"

A quick sniffle alerts Azula that it was indeed Ty Lee. She narrows her eyes onto the stall the sound emanated from, walking up to it and knocking on the door. "Ty Lee open the door."

She receives no response, making her sigh heavily. "I'm not leaving until you open this door."

"W-Why do you have to be so mean, Azula?!" Ty Lee says in between sobs.

Azula exhales through her nose, resting her head on the stall's door. "I have a feeling this isn't just about the circus." She mutters to herself, recalling the times she had said some...questionable opinions on how Ty Lee spent her time.

Azula had never particularly liked how Ty Lee spent her free time. The girl was a natural born fighter, and Azula admired that in her, but she was far too bubbly and nice for her own good. It was part of the reason she never allowed Ty Lee in on her father's business. She drew people in like a moth to a flame, and Azula was sure that everyone in the entire school had had a crush on her at least once.

And every time someone worked up the courage to say something, Ty Lee politely rejected.

It was both admirable and confusing to Azula. On one hand, she respected Ty Lee's lack of need for a boyfriend, but on the other she couldn't figure out why. 

Why did the most crushed on girl in the entire school, the person who told Azula everything about her life, not need one of the thousands who fawned over her? And why would she not tell Azula why?

It perplexed Azula to no end. In fact, it was probably one of the few mysteries Azula had yet to solve. The others being things like who Jack the Ripper was, but she was starting to get close on that one.

She doesn't get a response for several minutes, but Azula can hear the girl's crying on the other side of the door start to slow. The sniffles slowly dwindle out into more or less just aftershocks of what they once were, and Azula hears Ty Lee taking big breaths in and out.

Finally, Ty Lee says, "I was in the circus you know. During the summer, I got a job at one near the beach."

Azula doesn't say anything, letting the words hang in the air as she processes them. 

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would say something like that." Ty Lee speaks after a moment. "But I really liked it there, and I didn't want to give it up."

"I wouldn't have made you quit, Ty Lee." Azula says. A lie, but a needed one in this situation. "If it made you happy, then who am I to get in the way of it?"

For a moment, there was silence, only the lingering whisper of Azula's words hanging in the air between them. Azula then hears shuffling from the stall, and backs away from it just as Ty Lee begins to open the door.

When her face is revealed, Azula see's Ty Lee wipe her eyes delicately, sniffling sharply before running to capture Azula in a hug.

Azula freezes, hands shooting out at either side, not at all sure of what to do. 

Ty Lee knew not to do this, Azula had told her a long time ago and Ty Lee had always obeyed. No one ever gave Azula hugs, that was just a silent rule that everyone followed. Azula didn't need this. Azula didn't need Ty Lee's warmth. She didn't need anyone's warmth. She wasn't weak. 

So  _ why _ was her heart beating a thousand miles a second?

"Thank you." Ty Lee mumbled, voice as soft as a pillow. Azula decides that it's just shock that she's experiencing. Nothing more, nothing less.

Azula's rigid body relaxes a little, and against her better judgement, she returns the hug. It's awkward for her, as she's never actually done this before, but she tries.

As soon as Azula's hands touch Ty Lee's back, the brunette tightens her hold, making Azula lurch forward a bit and rest her head on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"I thought this hug was supposed to be for you." Azula jokes lightly, her voice surprisingly soft for once. 

Ty Lee's body bounces against Azula's, proof that Ty Lee was laughing, but a quiet giggle leaving the brunette's lips. She never says anything though, so neither does Azula.

Closing her eyes, she tries to focus on just getting this over with, but finds it rather difficult when the smell of vanilla wafts into her nose. It's so sweet and relaxing that Azula can't help but let out an unrestrained comforting sigh.

' _Weak_ ' 

The voice fades in from nowhere, sharply whispering in her ear and making her open her eyes with haste.

They land on the mirror, Ty Lee's back to her as Azula see's her own reflection.

And yet, for the briefest of seconds, Azula thought she saw  her . That long, flowing black hair and silky red dress that was present in most of her childhood memories. Or, at least the bad ones.

Forcefully closing her eyes again, she backs away from Ty Lee, leaving the brunette confused.

"We should go. Lunch is almost over." Azula says, voice reverting back to its normal tone.

"O-Okay..." Ty Lee says. "Are you okay-?"

"Of course I'm okay, Ty Lee." Azula says with faked confidence. "I've never been better."

"If you say so..." She mumbles.

Azula turns around and leaves, the only indication of Ty Lee following her being the footsteps behind her. 

_'A trick of the light'_ , Azula decides as she steps out into the hallway. The school always was a little short when it came to budget since they thrusted most of it towards the football team. 

"Hey!" 

Azula frowns. Right,  them . 

"What do you want nerd squad?" Azula groans, seeing them all converge on her in front of the bathroom door. Azula shuts the door as to not let Ty Lee out just yet.

"What did you do to Ty Lee?!"

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"I swear if you-" 

"Oh hey guys!" Ty Lee chirps, coming out of the bathroom and standing next to Azula with her usually bright smile. It was only until after that Azula realized that her grip must have loosened enough for Ty Lee to open the door. "What's up?"

They all stare at Ty Lee, dumbfounded. Aang is quick to look at Azula, who merely stares down at him. 

"What? Nothing to say baldy?" Azula asks.

"I- Uh-...Wasn't she-..."

"Wasn't she what?" Azula grits, eyes burning holes into his.

"...Nothing. It's nothing." Aang relents, to the shock of his other friends. "Let's go guys."

"I have to agree, 7th is about to start soon. Shall we go Ty Lee?" Azula asks, and Ty Lee nods with an affirmative hum.

Beginning down the hall, Ty Lee skips at her side, leaving the other group of foreigners speechless at the bathroom entrance. They don't even budge when the girls going into the bathroom give them judgmental looks or glares.

"What was that all about Azula? They seemed angry at you." Ty Lee asks, tiltiing her head to look at Azula.

Azula lets a confident smirk rest on her face, her go to in halls and public spaces. ' _Never let them see you with your guard down._ ' Her father always said. 

"Nothing for you to worry about Ty Lee. Now, tell me about this job of yours, and how you managed to keep it hidden from me." 

Ty Lee beams in surprised excitement and launches into a rant of hoops lit aflame by bright red fire and ropes set 50 feet in the air. 

The animated girl doesn't even realize that Azula was barely paying attention. Instead, she was focused one what she could have seen in the bathroom.

It certainly wasn't another student, she had locked the door behind her after entering. And there was no one else already in the bathroom, seeing as all the other stalls were unlocked and their doors were tilted in a bit. So was it just her imagination?

' _No_.' Azula decides, she barely ever imagined things. It would be out of character for her to start now. It had to be the lights. Maybe she just was tricked by their flickering and yellowish glare painting the walls and ceiling. 

However, the lights didn't explain how warm Ty Lee was, or how the ghost of the embrace still lingered on Azula's skin through her clothes. Even as she walked down the hall, Ty Lee only inches away from her, she found it surprisingly hard to stay focused.

Not when all she could think of was the relaxing scent of vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a thought.
> 
> azula and ty lee as beetlejuice and lydia.
> 
> i mean come on-
> 
> ok we'll stop w that because i know i dont have the energy or time to write it but if someone else does I WOULD READ THE SHIT OUT OF THAT
> 
> anyway this chapter was shorter i know but think of it as a short filler. honestly im not too sure of how i want to pace this fic yet. i know i want it to be long and in depth but i dont want to make it super long and burn myself out. that said, i feel like azulas mind needs time to really understand and i cant do that without spreading things out.
> 
> ill figure it out, but for now im just gonna konda go with what my mind comes up with. so if it looks messy, thats why. sorry :p
> 
> also im almost done w the next chapter and i gotta say if any of u like villainous but cunning azula ur gonna love it. 
> 
> OH! ive created a little game while i write these too. i call it:
> 
> lets see how many cuss words azula can use against the gaang.
> 
> so far we're up in the double digits already. personal favorite? dipshit
> 
> okay i think thats all for today, lemme know ur thoughts on this chapter. see u all soon!


	4. Late Night Phone Calls

"Miss Azula." A worker calls out to her, and Azula gives him her attention. "The trucks are all loaded, shall I give the go ahead to send them off?"

"If everything is order, then yes." She states, resting her cheek onto her palm. Her elbow sat propped up on the table she leaned over, watching her men run around the lot hastily.

He gives her a bow, and proceeds to blow a whistle, the noise invading her ears harshly and making her frown in displeasure. The sound leaves as quickly as it came, but Azula can still hear the echoes of the high pitched whistle as the sound of truck engines turn on one by one.

As the first begins to drive out of the parking lot, Azula catches a glimpse of something falling out of the sky before it lands just in front of the truck. Dust shrouds the area and Azula can't see anything from her position, but a loud crash, and the same truck flipping out of the cloud of smoke tells her all she needs to know. She isn't even remotely fazed when the truck proceeds to blow up.

"Good grief..." Azula mutters, standing up and placing her hands at either side of her hips. "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" 

"I'll never turn a blind eye to corruption!" Aang says as he and his posse fade into view and out of the smoke. "What your doing is illegal!"

"Congratulations! Do you want a medal Captain Obvious?" Azula retorts.

"It's over!" Sokka yells, waving around a phone pridefully. "We've recorded everything!"

"Well done boomerang man! You're not completely useless after all!" With the clap of her hands, Azula shoots off into the sky, fire shooting from her feet. With a flip to better nail her trajectory, Azula passes just over Sokka's head, grabbing the phone and landing with grace behind them.

She can hear them all shuffle to face her, and she looks over her shoulder, a knowing smirk on her face as she waves the phone next to her. "Butterfingers." She says to Sokka, who seems to turn a deep shade of red.

"Give that back!" Sokka shouts, running at her with a hand already gripping the boomerang attached to his back.

When he gets close enough, he unsheathes it and takes a swing at Azula, which the fire bender easily dodges. Grabbing his arm as it swings just next to her, she loops herself under his form and pulls, making him fly in the air and land harshly on his back.

Standing over him as he rubs his head, Azula places her right foot on his stomach, pushing down painfully. She hears him yelp at the action, his hands going to punch at her legs. Azula merely presses harder, and he all but falls limp in the floor to the pressure.

"Sokka!" Suki yells, taking out two twin fans and hurling one at Azula.

She moves her head fast enough, and the fan misses by a hairs breath, but when she looks back towards the brown haired girl, she finds her sprinting with an agileness that came close to Azula's own.

Releasing her foot off of Sokka once Suki gets close, she creates a wave of fire from the bottom of her heel, kicking her leg up with flexible ease, making Suki stumble backwards.

She lets her foot come down fast and hard, landing on Sokka's stomach and making him groan in pain. Stepping over him, she shrugs her shoulders.

"A nice try, but you'll have to do better then that." She teases, walking up to Suki who has an enjoyable look of fear. With a shaky hand, Suki starts to get in a defensive position, but Azula says, "Don't even try it sweetheart, this was a warning. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

Fear still in her glossy eyes, she lets Azula walk past her, favoring to run to Sokka's side instead. 

Ignoring the two obvious lovebirds, Azula stops in front of the last three benders. Aang had his staff pointed towards Azula threatendingly, while Katara had one hand on her little water pouch. Toph stood in position, ready to hurl a boulder at Azula if necessary.

She scans over each other them with a smirk, her eyes landing back on Aang as she says, "Do you really want to fight me?" 

Confidence dripped from her voice, oozing into their ears and allowing them to properly assess their situation. Even if it was three on one, Aang could see that his posse was at a disadvantage. 

Still, he wears a strong mask, hiding his worries behind it and saying, "Why are you doing this?!"

Azula huffs, placing a hand on her hips, "You'll have to elaborate on that one, tattoos. Do you mean the job right now? Or-"

"All of it! I can tell you know it's wrong!"

Azula fake pouts, "Is it though?"

"Yes! People are suffering because of this!"

"Are you sure?" Azula taunts, the confidence in her voice making Aang hesitate. 

"Y-Yes?" He says wearily.

Azula smirks. "Well if you're so sure, why don't you go check the other trucks? Here, I'll even tell my men to lay down their arms."

With the wave of her hand, dozens of men emerge from the shadows, unbeknownst to the group and stand aside.

"Drivers, give each one of them a key, let them see what good their doing for the world."

3 men walk up to the benders and hands them each a pair of keys. Dropping it into their palms, Azula follows them as they head to three of the 6 trucks left. Simultaneously unlocking the backs of the trucks, they lift the sliding door up. Aang jumps up into his truck and opens one of the crates to reveal it filled to the brim with packages of food and medical supplies.

"All of these trucks are loaded with basic necessities and tradable goods that are scheduled to be sent to the Earth Kingdom. Recently, there have been riots by their own people against the government there, so my father thought it wise to smuggle food for them."

The other two jump out of their own trucks, sharing similar looks to Aang's shock. He was completely speechless, and looked five seconds away from spiraling into a mental breakdown.

"And you just blew up an entire truck's worth of it." Azula says, adding salt to the wound as Aang's eyes start to gloss over.

"I- We didn't know! We thought-!"

"Guards." Azula calls, snapping her fingers. Immediately, each bender was restrained by two bulky men on either side of them. "Hold them there." She orders, and they move the here of them so that they stand just in front of Azula. Azula knew that if they were in the right headspace, they could easily free themselves, but they had just learned they destroyed food that could have fed thousands of families.

So, they were pretty much useless. That was nothing new though.

"You need to realize that just because something is illegal, that doesn't automatically make it horrible. You probably don't even realize the large amount of illegal shit you do on the daily."

"Hey! I'm a monk and we are strictly peaceful and law abiding people!" Aang defends.

"Oh really? Ever use public wifi?"

"Yeah..." Aang drawls.

"That's illegal." Azula says, and holds out her index finger to indicate one crime. "How about singing happy birthday?"

"Of course!"

"That's illegal too." Her middle finger goes up as well. "Ever downloaded music onto your phone? And no, I'm not talking about buying it or streaming."

Aang stays silent on that one, but out of the corner of her eye Azula see's Katara nod her head. Narrowing her eyes at the water bender, her ring finger goes up too.

"You see my point, Avatar?" 

"But this is completely different!"

"If you had a brain, you'd see it's actually not. Everyone has a reason for doing something, even if others don't agree with it. I may not have the cleanest hands in the crowd, but this is how we restore order to the world." Azula explains, bending down so they're on the same eye level. "Do you see what this city is? It's clean, prospering, and peaceful. It's proof that what my father is doing is working, and it will work for everyone else."

"Then what about free will?! The right to choose! When he's done, he'll have control over everyone and everything!"

"You'd be surprised at how quickly people give up their freedom just to know there will be food on the table and a roof over their head." Azula snarks. 

"That's Tyranny!" Aang yells.

"It's a compromise, dipshit." Azula grits. "When will you realize that your not the heroes of this story? You're a bunch of idiots who think taking out a business tycoon will save the world from all it's problems."

"It's a start! With your father's company gone, people can live freely and make their own laws!"

"Without my father this city would be in chaos. Democracy has been proven time and time again to fail at the hands of the electives the people themselves put in charge. At least my father can see what people need and is able to give it with a snap of his fingers." 

"If your father is so great, then why did your mother run away?!" A voice calls from behind them, Azula recognizing it as Sokka.

Azula's mind is lit ablaze with the memory from the bathroom. 

_Mother_.

"My mother was a fool, and a coward." Azula says, turning to face the boy, who was being lifted up with the help of Suki. Apparently she had underestimated Sokka's smarts. She makes a mental note to consider what he will do next more often. "She failed to see the bigger picture."

"Really? Because from what I found out, I think she saw all too much." He spits.

"Is that so..." Azula drawls. "And what all  did you find out?"

"Enough to know that your not the person you're trying to make yourself out to be." 

"That's a shame, really. I was starting to think you were smart." Azula sighs. "Guards, take them to prison, you know what to do."

"Yes Miss Azula." They say simultaneously. 

Azula watches as the group of kids struggle against the men holding down their limbs. She almost wishes Ty Lee was here to chi block them. That would be nice.

Her mind focuses on Sokka's words. He had a lot of nerve mentioning her mother like that. She was rather impressed she had managed to find files on her. As far as Azula knew, she had made sure any and all records of her were destroyed.

Shaking her head to try and clear away the thoughts, Azula heads to her bike which was parked in a far corner of the lot. Igniting the engine, she puts on her helmet and takes off down the road. She was confident that the employees still left at the dock could finish the job. After all, all they needed to do was drive.

-

Arriving back at her house, she places the keys to her motorcycle in the little bowl by the foyer. She begins her way down the hall to head to her room, where she planned to take a quick shower before heading off to bed.

"Azula." Her father calls from behind her.

She must be very tired if she couldn't hear her father's footsteps behind her. Turning around, show bows. "Yes father?"

"How did it go?"

"The Avatar and his cohorts showed up again. They blew up a truck full of the supplies."

"Did they by the cover crates we planted?" 

"Of course, they never suspected otherwise."

"Good, and I expect they were taken to the police department?"

"If my calculations are correct, they should already be locked away in cells."

"Very good, you may go and rest."

"Thank you father." Azula says, pride swelling in her chest as she turns to start walking again.

"And Azula," Ozai calls, making her turn around with haste. "You've done well. I see a bright future for you in the families business."

Azula bows her head slightly, fighting the urge to smile as she thanks him and bids him goodnight. As soon as she is in the safety of her room, Azula allows herself to let her lips stretch upwards.

Yes, it was happening. If she could get rid of the Avatar and his friends, then she would finally be proven worthy. Zuko may be the true heir, but that can change with a simple sentence from her father. 

She deserved it anyway. It's not like he was trying to get it back. Ever since he'd been banished he's looked so depressed, it was honestly sad. Father gave him no way to earn back his place, so he was stuck until he magically found a way back in. 

Azula wouldn't let that happen though. Not without a plan behind it. This was her birthright, and she wouldn't let Zuko come in last minute and take it from her.

Hopping in the shower, Azula washes the accumulated sweat and grime off her body, noting that some of the soreness of her activities were starting to set in. She'd have to work harder in the morning during practice.

No weaknesses.

She hears a familiar buzzing sound, distant through the running water. She squints through the fogged up glass to see that her phone had lit up. Azula ignored it for now in favor of finishing her shower.

Once she was done, she dries off quickly and changes into a nice set of clothes for the night. As she rubs the ends of her hair with a towel, Azula takes her phone and checks it, finding a message from Ty Lee. Odd, since it was late and Ty Lee liked to get to bed early on school nights.

' _Are you up?_ ' It read.

Azula raises her eyebrow, typing, ' _What's it to you?'_ back.

_'Nothing, I just can't sleep and wanted to talk to you_.'

Azula stops drying her hair and contemplates her options. On one hand, she could ignore Ty Lee and get some much needed rest, but on the other, she could stay up and talk to the brunette. 

One of them sounded far more enjoyable than the other, and yet, Azula still typed. ' _Would it be easier for you to call instead?'_

Throwing her towel onto a nearby chair, Azula falls into bed, the grey chat bubble popped up as she pulls the covers over her body.

' _Yes_.' Came the reply, followed by her phone lighting up with a black screen, a decline and accept button on the lower right and left corners.

Azula accepts, holding the phone to her ear and muttering a, "Hello?"

"Hey." Is all Ty Lee says.

"You sound tired." Azula comments, noticing how Ty Lee's usually bubbly voice was more dull.

"So do you." Ty Lee says, following up with, "How was your night?" 

"Uneventful," She lies smoothly. "You?"

"Yeah, me too. I've been stuck at home doing homework all day, my group left me all the hard parts of the project."

"Should I say something to them?" Azula asks, a little too quickly for her liking. She winces.

"No, no." Ty Lee declines with a small laugh. "It's not that serious, just annoying. I can handle it, and it'll make the outcome ten times more gratifying."

"That it will." Azula utters.

Things were silent for a moment, the only filling the air being the crackly static from the phone call. For a moment, Azula forgot everything that had happened just a couple of hours ago, and allowed herself to drift. 

"Hey Azula?" Ty Lee says once the moment has passed.

"Hm?" Azula hums tiredly. 

"Have you thought about who your taking to prom?" She asks.

This wakes Azula up slightly. "Were only like, 3 months into school Ty Lee. Prom isn't for another 4."

"Yeah but...It's never too early to at least start thinking about it, right?"

Azula thinks about it, deciding that, "I suppose, but I think it's far too early to say."

Ty Lee is silent to Azula's response, which was even more unlike the girl. "Have you?" She asks.

"Me?"

Azula chuckles, rolling her eyes even if Ty Lee can't see her. "Yes you, who else would I be talking to?"

"Right." Ty Lee laughs nervously. Azula hears the distant echo of a thoughtful hum on the other end of the line. Azula was surprised to feel oddly soothed by the sound. "I have...someone I'm thinking about, but you're right. It's too early to say anything."

Azula frowns at the disappointment in Ty Lee's voice. "What is it?" She huffs out, exhasperated.

"Huh?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula sighs. "You've been off the entire call, so spill it. What's this person's deal?"

She hears Ty Lee gulp before speaking. "Well...their smart and cunning, and can be a little rude at times, but I think deep down their a good person. It's just...their a little dense."

"So someone has finally managed to capture Ty Lee's heart huh? Must be really special. Haven't you turned down practically everybody at school at least once already?"

"That's just it, they don't try to win me over. They just... exist next to me, pulling me to them like a magnet. Sometimes I try to fight it but I always come back, even if I shouldn't."

"Sounds complicated." Azula comments bluntly.

Ty Lee laughs. "They are."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"I hope so."

"Good, I must congratulate this mystery person on this spectacular feat."

Ty Lee giggles. "You're so weird Azula."

"I am  not weird-" Azula retorts, face morphing into repulse at the insinuation. "-Merely stating the obvious. Somehow, the most sought after girl; the girl who turns literally everyone down, has found someone. Isn't that what we call a miracle?"

"I guess..." Ty Lee admits, but follows with, "I never did thank you for the bathroom incident." Ty Lee mumbles sadly, seemingly straying from the present conversation.

"I'm pretty sure you did, actually." Azula insinuates, but Ty Lee continues anyway.

"I really am thankful Azula, and I'm sorry I hugged you. I know you don't-"

"Don't worry about it Ty Lee. What's done is done." Azula says, shrugging off the brunette's concerns easily.

"Are you sure?" Ty Lee asks warily.

Azula chuckles, shifting in bed to sit up. She bends her legs up so that her feet rest on the mattress, and rests her free hand on one of her kneecaps. "Yes, Ty Lee. I'm sure."

"Okay." Ty Lee confirms, and they fall into yet another moment of silence:

This one was different from the last though. Azula could feel it. She could feel how there was something that should be spoken, and yet, she neither had the words nor idea of what to say. Maybe it came from Ty Lee.

"Could I-"

"Are you-"

Their words come at the same time, making both of them wince at the loudness of the others unexpected voice. Ty Lee laughs a bit, making Azula smile. Just a bit.

"You go Ty Lee, I'll wait." Azula says, a softer demand then what she usually sounds like.

"I was just wondering if, maybe, I could...do it more often?"

Azula, for once in her life, has no reply.

What does she say to that? The obvious answer is no, the word resting on her tongue just waiting to be spoken. Yet, she imagine Ty Lee's face, and feels guilt seep it's way in. She would be sad, wouldn't she? Defeated? Azula truly didn't know, but she knew Ty Lee well enough to know that she really wanted this. 

Because Azula did not give or receive hugs, it was a rule. One Ty Lee knew very well, so if she is asking Azula this, she must really want it.

"That is if you want to!" Ty Lee suddenly shouts, beginning a rant. "I know it's not your favorite thing in the world but I really enjoyed hugging you and I just-"

"Fine."

Silence.

"What?" Ty Lee squeaks. 

Azula can't help the stupid laugh that comes out. Placing a hand over her eyes, she rubs the bridge of her nose. "I said fine. Just...keep it to a minimum."

"...Seriously?"

"I can take it back." Azula threatens.

"No!" Ty Lee says quickly, and Azula winces at the girls sudden change in volume. "No don't, don't take it back. Please."

This was absurd. Azula hated hugs, and yet here she was giving Ty Lee permission to do so. Even when every bone in her body told her to say no.

"Should I be worried?" Azula jokes.

Ty Lee giggles. "No...I just- You're my best friend, and I don't want to take anything you give me for granted."

"Careful now, your mystery crush might get jealous."

"If only you knew Azula..." Ty Lee chuckles, her voice fading as the last words leave her lips. Azula found herself wondering if there was a double meaning behind them.

Before she could ask, a yawn comes from Ty Lee's end of the phone. "I'm starting to get sleepy Azula, how about we call it a night?"

Azula frowns at the unknowing interruption, but nods along. "Yes, I think that's wise."

"Okay..." Ty Lee drawls, and Azula can hear the shuffling of covers. "Goodnight Zula..."

"Goodnight Ty Lee." 

Azula hangs up, and her room is back to complete silence. She lets her hand fall limp at her side and stares up at the ceiling. She could make out the vague outlines of where the roof and walls connected, but the darkness of the night made it difficult.

She didn't care though, her mind was betraying her. For some reason all she could think about was why? Why on earth had she said yes? What had possessed her to willingly enter into such a fate? 

Ty Lee had, apparently.

Azula rolls her eyes, placing her phone on the charger and letting it rest on the nightstand. Yeah right. Ty Lee may be the epitome of happiness thrust into a persons body, but that did not give her control over Azula. Plus, Ty Lee had a new crush. It would be better to leave the controlling to them.

Wait, why was her heart throbbing like that?

With confusion written all over her face, Azula clutches her chest as if she was in pain. "What the-" Cut off by a hiss, Azula lays down, trying to see if a better position would make it go away. It doesn't, and Azula feels her eyes glossing at the pain.

She forcefully shuts them closed, and orders her brain to sleep. If she slept this off, she could forget all about this little episode as if it had never happened.

No weakness...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have zero regrets about the ending
> 
> sooooooooo do we so plot starting to form? i think so!
> 
> tbh it is scary how obsessed i am w azula like ive gotten to the point where ive started drawing her PLZZZZZ SAVE ME
> 
> im not even that good of a drawer i jus wanna see her in a suit (p.s: shes fucking HOT)
> 
> im thinking about including the art work in this fic, as it will probably work w what i want to do. and yes, if any of u care, i will be doing ty lee as well in a dress. because lets face it, she would totally gay panic over azula its OBVIOUS.
> 
> ok comment plz
> 
> bye


	5. Bowling

"...Why am I here again?" Mai asks as she and Azula walk into a knives shop.

"What? Can I not spend time with you because I want to?" Azula replies.

"No." She retorts.

Azula chuckles, proceeding to explain herself. "Truthfully there is no reason, I just felt like hanging out."

That was a lie. Ever since this morning, when she had woken up to still recall the events of her phone call with Ty Lee, she hadn't been able to forget them. She had tried training, reading, studying, anything that could have possible taken her mind off things. None of it seemed to work though, so she turned to her last option.

Now, Mai certainly wasn't an interesting person. She was blander then a piece of bread, but what she lacked in personality she made up for in pure skill. 

Ever since they were children, Mai had shown great interest in knives and how to use them. It was a strange hobby, but her parents were willing to oblige her, considering she had not shown such a passion for anything else.

That passion grew into fascination, and that fascination developed into pure unbridled talent. Azula could never recall an instant where Mai was not walking around with at least one knife on her. Whether it be hidden in the long sleeves of her dark maroon jacket or out to display as she twirled it expertly, they were always there.

Naturally, Azula felt a need to grow attuned to the weapon as well. While she may not be as good as Mai when it came to showing off, she was still perfect in aim, preciseness, and agility when using them. 

It became a shared activity for them, one they could actually agree on. Thus why they entered the knife store, which also happened to double as a throwing range.

While Mai browsed the various pointed weapons, Azula greeted the shopkeeper, who granted them their usual access to two of the lanes. Perks of owning the city, you get free shit like, all of the time.

Heading to her designated alley, she is met with an employee who is holding out a dark red box, with gold patterns running along the side.

"For you, ma'am." He says as she takes the box. 

Giving him a curt nod, he leaves her be. Upon opening the box, she finds a familiar set of expensive knives that she favored using whenever she came here. Picking one up, she gives it a twirl, re-familiarizing herself with the weapon.

"Ready?" Mai says as she walks to the lane next to hers. 

Azula smirks. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Mai shrugs. "Guess you'll just have to find out."

With seeming ease, Mai flicks her wrist and the knife that once rested there flies out ahead of them and lands on the wooden board.

"Not bad." Azula admits. "You've certainly been practicing."

"Only for the past 12 years of my life." Mai comments, making Azula chuckle as she sends her own knife out.

"What say you to a little wager?" Azula challenges as she watches Mai's second knife fly. "Best of 15 to see who can hit the bullseye the most."

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you have to do something about your silly crush on my brother. I'm tired of seeing u dance around it in this weird emo lovesick version of what normal people do." 

"And if I win?"

Azula turns around and lets her elbows rest on counter behind her. "Up to you. Though, try to keep it realistic."

"Define realistic." 

"I will not be buying you your own throwing range."

Mai sighs. "Fair enough. If I win..." She trails off, seeming to think about what she wants from Azula. She watches Mai's face light with recognition for a second before she says, "If I win, you have to tell me why you really brought me here. No lying."

Azula is mildly impressed at Mai's ability to see through her lies. It shows on her face as she shrugs, saying, "Fine. Let's get to it, shall we?"

10 minutes later, Azula finds herself with 13 bullseyes to her name. By normal standards, anyone would have said that was a fantastic number.

Azula wasn't normal. She was perfect. She had to be perfect. Even in something as simple as a friendly competition.

Gritting her teeth, Azula scans over the memory of her two failed attempts and makes mental notes on how to improve. Whilst she does that, Mai lands her 15th knife dead center. Azula sighs.

"Alright, I know when I'm beaten." 

Mai turns to face her and crosses her arms. "Well? Let's hear it."

Azula groans internally, debating on whether or not to lie again. Probably a bad idea, if Mai could tell the first time she'd definitely be able to tell the second.

She relents to telling the truth. "I have a lot on my mind, that's all. I needed a distraction."

Mai raises her eyebrows, to which Azula gives an indignant huff. "I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking." She turns back to the board, picking up a knife and hurling it into the target. 

"Why didn't you get Ty Lee?" Mai asks after a beat. 

Azula frowns, picking up another knife a little too tightly. "Why would I?" She replies smoothly, taking aim.

"Because you like her far more than me, and I'm not exactly the best distraction."

"Maybe, but I must say, throwing knives is an excellent way to forget things." 

"Like you're phone call with Ty Lee last night?"

Azula's loose grip on the knife she was fiddling with in her palm visibly tightens. "Wha-"

"You aren't the only one who needs a distraction Azula. She came to me this morning and talked to me about it."

"So you know about her mystery crush then?"

"I knew long before you did." Mai confesses.

Azula scowls. "Seems like Ty Lee is keeping a lot of things from me these days..." She mutters. She can't really hold it against the girl, Azula was keeping a lot of things from her too.

"She didn't know how you'd react." Mai offers as an explanation, making Azula scoff. "It's true. She thought you might get defensive or something."

"Hardly." Azula scorns, throwing another knife harshly. Even from the distance, she can see a tiny piece of wood fly out upon the impact.

"She told me something else too. Why did you give her permission to hug you?"

Azula twitches a bit, gripping the edges of the counter in resigned anger. "I don't know." She grits.

"I think you do." 

"Would you shut up?" Azula finally snaps. "I came to you so I wouldn't think about it, not to go into a full ass analysis on it."

"I told you, I'm hardly a distraction."

"Yes I can see that." Azula utters, stepping out of her lane and grabbing her jacket. "I'm done here. You stay as long as you want."

"Azula." Mai calls as she nearly steps over the line connecting the wooden flooring of the range to the carpet of the actual store. She stops and looks over her shoulder, eyes narrowed at the non-bender. "You can't run away from this."

Azula looks forward, thinking of all the possible connotations that could have. Taking a deep breath in, she exhales slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about."

With that, she leaves, the cool fall air hitting her leather jacket and blowing through her hair. Pausing for just a moment, she allows the breeze to clear her mind.

With a deep inhale, she lets it out smoothly. Time to get to work.

-

Azula was finishing up the last few sentences of her English essay when her phone buzzes next to her. She glances at it briefly but decides to leave it until she's finished.

Getting out a few more words, her phone starts to buzz violently, making her eye twitch in irritation.

Picking up the device, she clicks accept without thinking to look at who it was. "What?" She grits angrily.

"Zula! Wanna go bowling?"

Momentarily lapsing out of anger, a confused, "What?", leaves her lips.

"Bowling, Zula." Ty Lee laughs. "I'm going bowling with Aang and his friends, do you want to come?"

Azula frowns at the mention of the idiot gang. "Hard pass." She answers, voice full of restrained malice.

"Aw, why?" Ty Lee asks, her pout visible even over the phone. "It'll be fun."

"It's bowling, Ty Lee."

"And with the right people, it will be fun!"

“Well they are certainly not the right people.” Azula blunts. 

“Please Azula? For me?”

“No.”

Ty Lee audibly whines, and then Azula hears what sounds like a body crashing into something. Probably a mattress. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she lets out a small groan. If Ty Lee didn’t stop whining like a little child she was going to-

A particularly loud whine escapes Ty Lee and Azula finally breaks.

“Fine! I’ll go fucking bowling with you! Just stop whining!” She snaps, hearing Ty Lee let out a cheerful squeal of victory.

“Awesome! Pick me up at 7, and bring money for shoes!” Before Azula could respond, Ty Lee hangs up.

Tossing her phone onto the desk with resigned anger, Azula crosses her arms, shuts her eyes, and leans back in the chair she sat in. 

So the idiots had managed to break out of prison, that was interesting. Hopefully they didn’t harbor any bad blood for it. They were presumably destroying company property. 

Oh well, that didn’t matter. All that mattered was making sure they kept their traps shut about her. If there was one person that Azula would make sure stayed out of this life, it was Ty Lee. And yes, when it came down to it, Mai wasn’t too much of an issue. If one day she happened to find out, Azula likes to think it wouldn’t be too big of a deal.

But Ty Lee. Sweet, innocent Ty Lee.

Azula would protect her, if no one else. If she were to find out what Azula was doing...well, she can’t imagine it would be a good reaction.

Checking the time, Azula notices that it’s around 6:30 already. The drive to Ty Lee’s takes around 20 minutes, if Azula decides she wants to go the speed limit that is.

She’d leave soon, she decides. For now, she had an essay to finish up.

30 minutes later, Azula sees Ty Lee's house come into view as she turns a corner. Slowing her motorcycle to a stop, Azula takes off her helmet and waits for Ty Lee. She opens her phone to text her a quick, ' _Here_.'.

A moment later, she receives, ' _Okay, just give me a minute!'_. Azula rolls her eyes, pocketing her phone and staring out towards the road ahead of her.

Her thoughts drift to her phone call with Ty Lee, and who could have possibly caught the girls attention. It certainly couldn't be Mai or Zuko, seeing as those two were obviously in love with each other. So was it someone from school? Obviously, otherwise Ty Lee wouldn't be able to ask them to Prom.

"Azula! Thanks for waiting!" Ty Lee calls out to her from her porch. Azula looks up to see Ty Lee shutting the door and bouncing down the steps with excitement.

"Let's just get this over with." Azula says, putting on her helmet and starting the motorcycle.

Once Ty Lee comes close, she slows to a stop with a worried expression. "You don't have to come if you really don't want to."

Even if Ty Lee couldn't see her, she rolls her eyes in faux irritation. "I'm here aren't I? Just get on so we're not late."

Ty Lee seems to take that as a confirmation that Azula did want to come, even if it was very reluctant. With a cheery, "Okay!", she hops onto the bike and holds onto Azula's shoulders.

Azula laughs as she kicks the kickstand up with the heel of her foot. It hits her then that this is Ty Lee's first time riding with Azula on a motorcycle. "You're going to need a better grip than that, Ty Lee."

"Wha-?" Ty Lee starts, but it turns into a yelp as Azula takes off down the street. In record time, Ty Lee's hands wrap around Azula's waist with fervor and the brunette buries her head into the small gap between Azula's shoulder blades.

Azula tries not to think about how warm the feeing is.

-

"Hey guys!" Ty Lee cheers as they find Aang and his friends at a lane.

"Hey Ty Lee!" Aang gives a friendly wave back from his seat. Though, it vanishes and his face morphs into a hardened frown as he sees Azula. "Azula." He greets curtly.

"Baldy." Azula says, her voice more amused than his. "How was your time in the slammer?"

"Wait, what?!" Ty Lee shouts, a very panicked expression written all over her.

"Oh don't worry Ty Lee, it was nothing serious! The police merely thought we had smuggled ourselves into the city. Just a big misunderstanding." He lies, making Azula's smirk widen. Bravo.

"You knew about this, Azula?" Ty Lee asks, and Azula shrugs, taking a seat on the bench opposite to Ty Lee's friends.

"My father brought it up in passing is all." She dismisses, ignoring the way Katara and Sokka glare daggers at her.

"It's really not such a big deal, Ty Lee. We got it all sorted out."

"If you say so..."

"Alright, since everyone's finally here, lets get started." Sokka announces.

"I'm not playing." Azula says.

"Azula!" Ty Lee scolds. "Why not?"

"I would beat everyone here, and there is no way in hell I am wearing those shoes."

"I have to agree with you on that, they are hideous." Katara chimes in, and Azula gives her a smirk, making the water bender's face contort in disgust.

"Be that as it may, you're already here. Why not just play?" Ty Lee says.

"It's stupid." Came Azula's reply.

"It's fun!"

"Same thing."

Ty Lee pouts, those big grey eyes working their way into Azula's stone cold soul. With a groan, she relents. "Fine."

"Great! I'll go get the shoes." Ty Lee says, and with a skip in her step bounces off to the counter.

Azula watches her until she deems Ty Lee out of earshot. Once she is, she turns to Aang. "So how'd you get out? I hope you didn't break too many federal laws in the process. Or is that not illegal too?"

"You locked us in there with no allegations!" Aang counters.

"Trespassing; destruction of property; unlawful use of video camera's in a privately owned lot..." Azula lists. "Would you like me to go on?"

"I- uh-..." 

"That's what I thought." Azula remarks.

They notice Ty Lee walking back with several pairs of shoes. Suki gets up to help her and with a little cooperation, everyone had a pair of shoes that fir them.

"Fucking atrocious." Azula snarls, holding one of the shoes up to glare at it.

"They are pretty ugly." Ty Lee comments. "But it's only for a couple of hours."

After everyone's shoes are on and their names are typed into the keypad that displayed them on the screen, they begin. The line up was first Aang, then Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Azula, and lastly Ty Lee.

As Azula watches them all take their turns, she notes that they were all mediocre at best. Suki was probably the best one, and when Ty Lee asked, she said she played a lot with her friends on Kyoshi Island.

When it was Azula's turn to go up, she smirked. Not even Ty Lee knew that she used to come here with Zuko often and would crush him. They had only recently stopped, since his banishment and all, but she could still feel the familiarness of holding the heavy bowling ball as if it was nothing.

Picking it up, she lifts it with ease and tests its weight. Once she deems it perfect, she eyes the pins in front of her. Subconsciously twisting the ball in her hand, she determines the best way to swing it and begins the small buildup walk.

With expert finesse, she launches the ball off a little to the left of being dead center, but watches it gracefully curve back in a hit the middle pin. It causes a familiar chain reaction of crashes, and Azula watches with pride as all of the pins fall down.

With a haughty smirk, she turns back around to see everyone, including Ty Lee's, jaws to the floor in shock. She pays them no head, eyes focused on Ty Lee as she makes her way over to the girl and sits down. "Your turn."

"You never told me you were so good at bowling!" Ty Lee exclaims when she snaps out of it.

"I have my secrets. Maybe someday you'll know them all, though I highly doubt it."

After that, the rounds went on as Azula figured they would. Sokka became very competitive, but his impulsiveness and very headstrong approach almost never landed him a strike. Toph managed a few, as well as Katara and Aang. Suki and Ty Lee came closest to Azula's perfect streak of strikes, but still fell short by a few.

As the night when on, Azula couldn't help but notice the glances Ty Lee and Sokka gave each other. The smiles she gave him or the jokes they shared. Or how Ty Lee's cheeks seemed to glow even in the dark lit setting of the bowling alley.

Then it hit her.

_No_.

No, no, no, no. Anything but that.

She can't possibly have a crush on one of the idiots trying to ruin Azula's life. That wasn't how this worked. And besides, wasn't he with Suki?

Goddamnit, why was her heart throbbing so fucking hard?

She didn't have time to process any of it though, because on the second to last round, Ty Lee heading up to bowl, Azula felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she looks to see a text from her father.

' _Get to the office, we have things to discuss.'_ It read.

Azula takes her shoes off in record time, pulling back on her boots with ease. She looks up to the others. "I need you to take Ty Lee home. I hope that won't be an issue?"

She stands, glancing at Ty Lee to see her still methodically planning her attack on the poor white pins.

"I mean yeah sure, but what's going on?" Aang asks.

"None of your business. Just get her home and I'll lay off the nicknames for a while, deal?"

"Deal." He says.

With a nod, she takes one last look at Ty Lee, a bit disappointed that their time had been cut short, but priorities are priorities. Not even best friends can get in the way of her father's plans.

As she exits the building, she feels a harsh whip of cold air against her skin, making her shiver as she regulates her body temperature using her bending. The motorcycles comes into view and she dutifully starts walking towards it.

Pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket, Azula flips to the bikes key and holds it at her side.

"Azula!" Ty Lee calls out to her, and the fore bender turns to see Ty Lee running after her. "Where are you going?!"

"My father needs me at the office." She explains as Ty Lee stops just in front of her.

"But we're having fun! Can't you stay?"

"I'm sorry, Ty Lee, but no." 

Ty Lee pouts, shoving her hands into the pockets of her own jacket. "I know it's important to you that you take over the family business or whatever, but don't forget your still a kid. There's no need to grow up so fast."

Azula fights the urge to roll her eyes, instead saying, "Ty Lee, you know better then anyone that I have never had the pleasure of being a kid like everyone else."

"I know..." She mumbles.

Azula knows she should say something, or do something to help the girl, but she just can't. There's too much at stake and Ty Lee...Ty Lee doesn't need Azula to do that. She has plenty of friends, friends inside that can help the her far better then Azula ever could.

"I'll text you, okay?" Azula says, voice softer than usual. It's all she can afford, but part of her wishes she could do more.

"Yeah...Yeah, okay." Ty Lee says, and there's a brief pause between them.

In a flash, Ty Lee wraps Azula in a sudden hug, holding on tighter than Azula had ever imagined a hug could feel like. She is immediately invaded with that familiar vanilla that Azula couldn't help find relaxing. So relaxing in fact, that she forgot everything, even for just a second. Forgot Sokka, forgot her father, forgot everything that wasn't Ty Lee. Ty Lee was safe, she wouldn't hurt Azula like some before her. Ty Lee was kind, and sweet, and-

"Be careful, okay?" 

Azula scoffs, but returns the hug. "It's just a meeting with my father, Ty Lee. It's not like I'm going off to war."

"I know, but do it anyway. For me?" 

Azula sighs, but lets the smallest of smiles tilt her lips upwards. "For you."

Ty Lee lets go, and Azula hops onto her bike, turning it on and putting on her helmet. Slowly,she backs up with her feet, passing Ty Lee as she stands their.

Azula pauses, staring at the girl from under helmet, and watches as Ty Lee gives her a forced wave. It's clear she doesn't want Azula to go.

Sadly, it's not up to her.

Azula takes off down the parking lot, turning the corner, out of Ty Lee's sight. As Azula drives onto the open road, she tries not to think about Ty Lee's face as she left. How...hurt she looked. 

Azula didn't think about the swell of guilt either, or the incessant thump of her heartbeat that she could hear even over the motorcycles loud engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao am i dumbass? yes.
> 
> will i stop? no. absolutely not.
> 
> okayyyyy so basically i had a thought that it would be funny if azula thought ty lee had a crush on one of the gaang members. so i basically said eenie meenie minnie moe and picked one of them at random. sokka won since it IS shown that ty lee thinks hes cute in the show.
> 
> ill go into azula processing all that in the next chapter but things happen too quickly sometimes and u get what happens.
> 
> also, for everyone saying that azula is an oblivious lesbian disaster? yes, yes she is.
> 
> i regret nothing.
> 
> (p.s. it hurts like a BITCH to write rn because i sprained my wrist but we will push through for the purpose of my will to write angst and longing)
> 
> anyhoo, comment ur thoughts or anything at all. i enjoy hearing from yall so v much 
> 
> bye bye, see yall soon.


	6. Revelations of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya want a good song to listen to while reading this listen to "don't blame me" by taylor swift. very azula-esque

As Azula walked through the last hallway that connects to her father's office, she noticed the petulant stares everyone gave her.

She was well aware that everyone here hated her. They hated that a sixteen year old girl had managed to climb the rank faster in a few short years than most employees did in their decades of service. Azula hardened stare stays forward, not wavering in the slightest.

Let them hate her, so long as they fear her all the same.

The man posted outside of her father's office recognizes her immediately and opens the door for her. Once she steps inside, she finds her father waiting at his desk, hands connected in front of his mouth.

His office at work was much larger than the one at his house. It wasn't filled to the brim with books and files, but it did have varying assortments of awards, portraits, and magazines throughout it to show his lengthy history of success.

"How was your night out?"

"Fine. The Avatar and his friends managed to escape prison." Azula replies, taking a seat in one of the two guest chairs.

"Yes, I was informed of that. Do you know why I called you here?"

"Not particularly, but I can assume it's important."

"You'd be wise to not get snarky with me Azula, lest you want to end up like your brother."

Azula's eyebrow twitches at the mention of her brother. "Apologies father, it has been a rather long night."

He leans back in his chair. "If school is becoming a distraction for you, I can arrange for you to graduate early. No one would be surprised if you skipped a year ahead of everyone."

Azula ponders that for a moment. While it would be nice, school was the one thing she'd allowed herself to be selfish about. In the beginning, her father recommended that she just skip it all together, but Azula thought it best to keep up the charade. If Azula appeared like every other kid in the school, then no one would suspect her father of being anything more than a clean cut businessman.

"No, I assure you it won't be a problem." Azula answers, and Ozai merely nods in response.

"Moving on, things are going to start to move quickly around here. Sozin's comet is fast approaching in the coming months and we need to be ready."

"Of course father, what should you have me do?"

"I need you to be smart. That Avatar boy has started to master earth bending. If he masters all four, even you won't be able to stop him."

"So I'm on a time limit?" She asks. She had no problem with that, a quick set up and the boy would be locked in jail for the rest of his life.

"Not necessarily. If he tries anything during the comet, he will not be able to beat us. But, if he masters all four, including fire, then I fear it will be too late to stop him."

"That won't happen, I'll make sure of it."

"I hope you do, for your sake." He says, and Azula foes miss the threat in his words.

_'Fail me, and you end up like Zuko. Banished and dishonored.'_

_Worthless._

"That's all I had to say to you, you may go."

"Yes father." Azula says, standing up and moving to leave.

"Azula." 

"Yes?" She asks, turning back around.

"How is that friend of yours? Ty Lee, was it?"

Azula's heart spikes. She very much doesn't like the way he said her name. Like there was something on the line. Something she didn't know.

"She's fine. Why do you ask?" Her voice edges on the more defensive side.

"Merely wondering is all. I've heard you two are getting closer as of late."

"She's my friend, is that not normal?"

"Under normal circumstances, I suppose it would be." His face stays completely neutral, and Azula is having a hard time reading him. He'd always been the one person she could never read. But there's that missing phrase, one Azula knows too well.

' _You're not normal.'_

Leaning back in his chair, he waves her off. "Go on, I have some documents to look through."

Saying nothing, Azula leaves the office, forcing herself to carry the same aura of confidence as she usually does until she's out of the skyscraper she called her Father's headquarters. As soon as she reaches her bike, she throws on her helmet and flies out of the parking lot.

Not wanting to go home just yet, she drove through backroads that allow her to exceed the speed limit in a far greater amount than any populated city road. It was a way to pass the time that Azula always found enjoyable, especially when her mind was processing too much at once.

She drives for what was probably an hour, but she isn't really watching the time. She didn't have anything to watch it with anyway, her phone was in her back pocket and she doesn't have a wrist watch.

Stopping in a remote and open field of grass, she parks her motorcycle near the edge of the road and walks out into the field. The mood was bright tonight, not a full moon but getting rather close.

The next full moon would be sometime in winter. And the third after that would coincidentally be when Sozin's comet arrived. This had never happened before, there had never been a day where both water benders and fire benders were amplified in the same 24 hour period. It was a bit of a paradox if Azula thought about it, because while Sozin's comet made fire benders stronger, the full moon would make water benders stronger. But the moon doesn't come out till night, so all they had to do was conquer before nightfall.

Still, Azula would have to keep an eye on Katara while they dominated the rest of the world. And so long as Aang doesn't master the third element, Azula can break him down. Toph would probably be a challenge,, but Azula was confident in her abilities to outwit the blind girl. The same went to Suki, fans only make flames stronger after all.

Sokka.

Azula's mind flares up in anger at the thought of the insolent fool. Not only had he managed to push the long buried down buttons of Azula's mother, but now he was messing with Ty Lee.

' _What's so bad about Ty Lee liking Sokk_ a?'

Startled, Azula swivels around with haste, wide eyes as she comes face to face with her mother. She was wearing those stupid red robes that her father made her adorn almost constantly at home.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She demands, posture defensive as she glares at her mother's figure.

' _Is it so wrong for me to want to see my daughter?_ '

"I'm not your daughter." Azula spits. "Not after you decided to leave."

_'I did that to protect you.'_

"You did it for yourself!" She shouts, too angry to notice that there was no car stopped on the road for her mother to have come from. 

' _Is that really what you think?'_

"What else do you expect? You left us alone, and I hate you for it."

' _I love you Azula.'_

"Get out of my sight." She grits turning away with crossed arms. A breeze blows through her hair, and after a moment, she looks back to see her mother gone. As if she was swept away with the wind.

Azula huffs, good riddance.

-

Once Azula got home and showered after the exhausting night she had just endured, she gets into bed. Fully prepared to sleep, she shuts her eyes and focuses on nothing at all.

Until something interrupts her.

How the _fuck_ does Ty Lee have a crush on Sokka?

She shoots up, the thought tormenting her endlessly. It made no sense. He had been here all of a month and somehow Ty Lee managed to catch feelings for him. He was taken for Agni's sake.

Azula groans, head hitting the headboard of her bed. 

All this time, Azula thought she would be ready for the day Ty Lee finally found that person. The person that's swept her off her feet and carried her away. She figured it would be easy, right? One less person to deal with.

Apparently not, because now Azula was angry. And for good reason.

Couldn't she have picked any of the boys that fawned over her at school? One of the thousands of generic teens who would bend to her will if she asked? Not one of the idiots that was friends with the Avatar, who was trying to take her down?

Why not one of them? 

"Why not me?" Azula mumbles thoughtlessly.

Azula's eyes widen, and a hand goes to her mouth immediately after the words are uttered.

_Fuck_.

It all made sense now. The anger, the incessant throbbing, the warmth, the relaxing smell of vanilla that haunted her wherever she went. 

Azula's eyes glossed over, and she feared she might cry for the first time in years. 

Ty Lee was melting her.

She had always been melting her, Azula was just too dense to notice. Ever since they were children, Agni it was so obvious. Azula had always been rather...soft around Ty Lee, as much as she loathed to admit it.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to be mad. Ty Lee was...

She was the sun.

As a fire bender, Azula loves the sun.

But Ty Lee liked Sokka. Fucking Sokka. Azula knew now that this feeling wasn't anger, no, it was far worse.

Azula was very, _very_ jealous.

Taking a deep breath in, Azula decides to let her mind go the only way she knows how. 

10 minutes later, in the dead of the night, Azula is out at the training arena, sitting in the middle to take part in a brief meditation. 

Azula is hardly impacted by the harsh chill of the night. Even with her more summer attire, she has regulated her breathing so that the fire that flows within her keeps her warm and comfortable.

She allows her mind to go blank, even just for a second. When it is, she uses that to focus on her bending. Pushing herself to spin around with her hands, she twirls across the ground, letting the blue fire light up the area as it shoots out from her feet.

She spins until her hands get a solid landing on the ground and she pushes herself up, flying with her eyes to the sky. Flipping, she shoots her feet out, fire thrusting her in the opposite direction.

Focusing the energy fully into her feet, she allows herself to push off into the sky, one foot sending her diagonal so that the other can do the same. It almost looked as if she was running up an invisible staircase.

She gets at least 400 meters up before she decides to just fall.

She lets the wind rush past her as her back falls closer and closer to the ground. The harsh gust fills her ears, voiding her from hearing anything else. Of thinking of anything else. Anyone else.

It had been a skill she had spent months building up. It had started with simple jets of fire that propelled her forward. Then, it was seeing how far she could push herself up into the air. When she learned that a clearer mind and more focused energy were the key, Azula worked tirelessly to improve the leaps she could make into the night sky.

To put it in perspective, Azula had just thrusted herself so far into the sky that it was the equivalent to a 1,250 foot skyscraper.

And now she was free-falling. Nothing between her and the ground.

She should probably do something about that.

With a sigh, she goes into a pencil dive and shoots fire down that ground, her feet slowing her fall until she is hovering about 5 feet from the ground. Then, as if flicking a switch, the flames dissipate and all that was left was Azula standing there as if she hadn't just fallen from the height of a skyscraper at 1 in the morning.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" A high pitched voice cuts through the air, making Azula's heart drop.

Not now. She can't handle her right now.

"Hello Ty Lee." She says cooly, her perfect mask worn upon her face. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"The-The fire!" She stutters, gesturing to the sky as if that would get the point across. "I saw everything! How did you do that?!"

"Practice and experimentation."

"I'd call it dangerous!" 

Azula sighs. She really can't deal with this right now. It was far too early in the morning and there have been too many revelations. "What are you doing here Ty Lee? You should be in bed."

"You never texted me, I got worried." Ty Lee says, making Azula pause for a moment. She indeed had said she would text the brunette. A spike of guilt shoots through her briefly.

"Well it has been a rather long day, it must have slipped my mind." She comments. "Let's go inside, I'm sure you're cold."

Ty Lee says nothing, but Azula can hear her following as they walk back to the house. The entire trip was silent, and Azula couldn't help but twitch every so often. Apparently she was twitchy now. Great.

"Azula are you okay?" Ty Lee asks as they entire the house. Azula shuts the door behind them, holding her index finger to her lips and shushing the girl.

With a gesturing hand, Azula beckons Ty Lee to follow her and together she leads them to her room. Once the door shuts, Azula finally speaks. "Alright, say what you want."

Ty Lee lets everything out. "How long have you been doing that?! Why are you doing it in the middle of the night? What happened with your father? Why did you never text me back?!"

Azula closes her eyes and crosses her arms to process the questions. "2 years, I needed to clear my head, we talked about financials, and I simply forgot."

When Azula opens her eyes, she sees Ty Lee merely staring at her, face surprisingly neutral for someone who just word-vomited to Azula. "Is that everything?" She asks.

"You never forget anything." Ty Lee mumbles. "You always make sure to do everything right. What happened, Azula?"

"Nothing happened." She says bluntly, but her eye twitches against her.

"Does it have to do with your father?" 

"No." She grits, growing irritated.

"School?"

Azula scoffs. "As if."

Azula could see the way Ty Lee moved to say someone's name. She knew all too well who it was she was going to mention, but Ty Lee was smart. Instead, she says, "Did I do something?"

In that instant, Azula forgets her anger and lets out a sigh. "No. Never you." Azula reassures, voice soft.

"Are you sure? Is this about making you go bowling? I didn't mean to make you-"

"This is not about bowling, Ty Lee." Azula interrupts. "I swear to you, I am fine."

Ty Lee doesn't look convinced, but Azula takes the silence in stride. Looking out of her windows, she sees that the moon is still high up in the sky. "It's late, aren't you tired?"

In that moment, Ty Lee chooses to yawn. Azula holds back a smile. Cute.

_Shit_. Not right now damnit.

"I was up waiting for your text, so I guess I am."

Azula frowns, guilt working into her at the knowledge that Ty Lee would have stayed up waiting for a text that would have never come. "You shouldn't risk your health for a silly text, Ty Lee. That's irresponsible."

Ty Lee giggled. "Oh please, what's a couple of extra hours awake gonna do to me?"

Azula doesn't answer that. She had spent too many nights up until the break of dawn to qualify as anyone remotely allowed to argue on this.

"You should get some rest. You can stay here for the night, and I'll drive you to school in the morning."

"Okay." Ty Lee yawns, moving to the bed. 

"I'm going to go shower." Azula says, pinching part of her shirt and wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Again." She adds before heading into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closes behind her, her breathing starts to worsen. She hadn't prepared to be around Ty Lee so early. It was all too much right now. She couldn't handle Ty Lee being...Ty Lee.

Climbing her way out of the mess of her thoughts, Azula turns on the shower, letting it run cold. She doesn't firebend to keep her warm this time.

When she leaves the bathroom, changed with damp hair, Azula see's Ty Lee asleep in her clothes. They didn't look too uncomfortable, just a pair of shorts and a shop top hoodie. At least it wasn't jeans.

Sighing softly, Azula stares at the girl, arms clutching the ends of the towel that was wrapped around the back of her neck. Ty Lee was her best friend. Or, at least the closest thing she's ever gotten to one. She can't ruin that.

She can't ruin Ty Lee with the weight of Azula's life. 

And even if she hated him with every fiber of her being, apparently Sokka made Ty Lee happy. Which still made no fucking sense since he was taken. But Ty Lee was happy with him, who is she to get in the way of that?

' _You're starting to understand now.'_

Azula, surprisingly, isn't fazed by her mother's presence. "Go away, this is none of your business."

' _Do you know what he'll say if he finds out_?'

"More like what he'll do."

' _Both won't end well. For either of you._ '

Azula understands, and for once, agrees with her mother's words.

She can't have her. Ty Lee was a piece of Azula's life that didn't fit into the bigger picture. No matter how she tried, there was no way she could possibly stay. If she sided with the Avatar, which Azula is completely sure would never happen, Azula would be forced to fight her as well. If Ty Lee were to know what Azula was going, she would most assuredly leave.

And if she, for whatever reason, found it wishing herself to confess, Ty Lee would reject her. All because she liked a boy who was already taken.

' _You have to let her go. You know it's for the best.'_

"That's the thing." Azula starts, eyes not leaving Ty Lee's face for even a second. "I've let things go all my life. I let you go, I let my childhood go, I let Zuko go. I've always been able to let things go because I didn't care."

Azula walks over to the girl and pushes back a strand of Ty Lee's hair that had fallen in front of her face back behind her ear. Ty Lee shifts, nuzzling closer into the soft material of Azula's bed. Her heart throbs at the sight of the innocent girl.

"But for once, I don't know if I can let this go."

' _He'll kill her.'_

"That won't happen." Azula says, voice firm and determined. 

_'How can you be so sure?'_

Azula's heart fights against what she's about to say, but her mind has made up its mind. It's the only logical solution. Keeping Ty Lee safe was all that mattered. What Azula felt or wanted was of no consequence anymore. It never had been.

"He can't end something that never happened. I'll simply...break away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNJDJSJJSJZKZ IM SO SORRY 
> 
> lmao what am i saying no im not i live for this.
> 
> SHES FINALLY FIGURING IT OUT! sort of....  
> still yayyyyy!
> 
> i think the next chapter is gonna have a big time skip, as much as i love writing them gay angsty pining hearts, i dont have the time nor patience to make this super long. i wants to get to the juicy stuff. ill still do a big overview of what happened ofc but i dont think anyone wants to sit through three months (in the story) worth of pining and heartache.
> 
> that being said, it will still very much be there, so be prepared bitches.
> 
> also, about the whole sozins comet and full moon thing, its for plot so excuse it if it doesnt make a lot of sense. (its so bad i fear for my sanity when i get around to writing it)
> 
> ANYHOO PLEASE COMMENT UR THOUGHTS!
> 
> bye everyone, till next time!


	7. Mistakes and Plenty of Heartache

Azula did not expect this to be so hard.

The plan was simple. Treat Ty Lee like before everything happened. No more hugs, no more late night calls, nothing out of character anymore. It was going so well the first couple of days. Azula could handle it. After all, she didn't need anyone except herself.

She did not, however, plan for Ty Lee's resistance.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ty Lee asked one day at school. They sat in their seventh period, Azula's eyes following the words load out for her on the page.

"We're in class Ty Lee, and it's rude to talk during lectures. Pay attention." She says, eyes not leaving the page. She turns the page and begins the process again.

"Not until you tell me why you're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you, Ty Lee." 'Just keeping you at a safe distance.'

"Yes you are, you never answer my calls and you haven't let me hug you in the past 4 days."

"I did tell you to keep it to a minimum, didn't I?"

"So if I was at your house right now, would you let me hug you."

Azula goes to say no, but is interrupted by a teacher, who Azula can assume is glaring at Ty Lee. "Ms. Ty Lee! Can't you see Ms. Azula is trying to focus on her studies? I'd suggest you do the same!"

Azula peeks an eye over to Ty Lee, who wears a guilty expression. "Sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

The teacher lets out an approving huff before getting back to her lecture. Azula's eyes go back to the page, but she can still feel Ty Lee's eyes on her.

_'Don't make this harder for me_.' Azula pleads silently. ' _Please, Ty Lee_.'

Azula hopes she understands. Maybe Ty Lee can read minds. She would be shocked. After all, the girl could already see auras, so it's not too far off of a guess.

Still, Azula doesn't hear anything from Ty Lee for the rest of the class. While her mind thanks Ty Lee for it, her heart screams at Ty Lee to keep pushing. Azula buries herself in the work, scanning line after line without even flinching upwards.

No weaknesses.

-

The next couple of days were more or less the same. Azula would go about her business as usual. She'd study, act normal, help her father prepare for Sozin's comet, and just be any other teenager.

But Ty Lee never failed to make it so _uncomfortable_.

Any second Ty Lee wasn't talking, she was staring at Azula. Even if Azula wasn't in the _vicinity._ She could be across the gymnasium and Azula would feel the grey eyes looking at her.

Azula realized soon after that Ty Lee was studying her. She was waiting for Azula to do something. Anything to give her a reason to bring it up.

Azula wouldn't give it to her. No matter what happened, she couldn't give Ty Lee that way in.

So as Azula sat at the lunch table, Mai and Ty Lee both present, she ate her food like normal. Even with Ty Lee's eyes on her, Azula merely ate as if all was right with the world. Her heart hated her for it, but Azula didn't care. She wasn't allowed to care.

Shit hit the fan when Mai noticed. At least, that's probably what Ty Lee thought.

"What the hell is up with this one sided staring match you two have had going?"

Azula chuckled at that. That was quite an interesting way to put it. Stabbing another piece of her food, Azula looks to Ty Lee and points it at her. "You wanna tell her or should I?" She takes the piece of food into her mouth shortly after.

"Go ahead, Azula." Is all Ty Lee says.

Azula smirk, letting her chins rest on her interlocked hands, one of which still holding the chopsticks. She looks to Mai. "Ty Lee here thinks I have been ignoring her."

"Are you?" Mai asks with narrowed eyes.

"Would I be eating lunch with her if I was?"

"That's not what I mean."

Azula raises an eyebrow quizzically. "And what do you mean?"

"Are you letting her hug you still?"

"She hasn't tried to, so I can't really say."

"Then hug her." Mai blunts, making Azula smirk. This was amusing. "Right now."

"No." Azula says, taking another bite of her food, smirking as she does so.

"Why not?"

"We're in a cafeteria, at school." Azula says as if it was obvious. "It's inappropriate."

"Then what is appropriate?"

Azula chuckles again, picking up another piece of her food. "Not school I can tell you that." When she got no reply, Azula shrugs. "As much as I love your attempts to break me, I'm afraid there's nothing to break."

She takes the last bite of her food and stands. Grabbing her bag, she slings it around her shoulder. She looks at Ty Lee, who's staring at her with an analytical level focus. "I'm not ignoring you, Ty Lee. Everything is just as it should be."

Then, she leaves with her natural confidence radiating the area surrounding her. What she fails to hear as she leaves, is what Ty Lee mumbles to Mai once Azula leaves their vision.

"Her aura is grey."

-

No matter how hard Azula tried, there was always an inevitable meet up with Aang. At some point, she had heard Sokka call themselves, ' _the gaang'_ , which was utterly revolting.

It was probably for the best though. Being forced to hang out with them gave her an excuse to keep an eye on them. And Azula, being the smarter one of everyone here, found some things that she probably shouldn't have.

One day, Ty Lee had suggested they all go hang out at Aang's house, which also housed all the other 'gaang' members as well. Azula had-seemingly-begrudgingly agreed, but secretly loved the idea.

It was the perfect way to try and find some of their plans. Because let's face it, these idiots probably couldn't remember shit on their own, and either Sokka or Katara would write it all down.

It was perfect for Azula. A few quick pictures sent to her father and all of their plans would be ruined. It was all too easy.

And of course, it actually was.

When they got to the house, Azula waited about 45 minutes before asking where the bathroom was. Aang narrowed his eyes at her, which she gave him no revealing expression. Saying nothing, he pointed to the bathroom down the hall.

Azula follows that hand and it leads her to a door on the left side of the hall, opening it, she steps inside to indeed see bathroom appliances. Lucky for her though, there was a second door that connected to a bedroom. Perfect.

Azula pauses before she does anything and looks at the ground. It was all wood, and when she tapped it, she could hear that there was nothing under it. She almost laughed in utter disbelief. They had an earth bender who could see through her feet, and didn't think to make sure the ground she was walking on wasn't 'seeable' for her?

This was going all too well.

Briefly peeking out of the door, Azula see's no one in the bedroom. So, she steps out and locks the door behind her.

Sneaking around the apartment, she checks every room, every drawer, the flooring for loose boards, anything that could be used as a hiding place. She comes up empty till she reaches the final door, farthest from the living room.

Testing the handle, she finds it's unlocked, making her roll her eyes.

If this was a trap, it certainly wasn't a good one. Because when Azula opened the door, she quite literally found a small room, a table, and a scroll in the middle. There were no cameras, no laser detection devices, no alarms. Azula knew because she had been trained to notice any and all even in a dark room such as this.

Stepping over to the scroll, she opens it up and looks over the plans briefly. She'd have to make this quick.

What she sees actually surprises her.

Apparently this group had managed to find a fire bender's one weakness. They called it the Day of The Black Sun, when it was still known to the world. Ever since her family had started their quest to take over the world, they had buried the information so deep they couldn't even find it when they tried to go back.

But somehow, these shitheads had found it.

Pulling out her phone, she takes a picture of the entire scroll and promptly rolls it closed. She leaves the room silently, and makes her way back to the bathroom.

Once the door is closed, she flushes the toilet and washes her hands in the sink. She does this for real since she's not gross and actually cares about her health. Once her hands are dry, she leaves the bathroom.

Returning to the group, Sokka narrows her eyes at her. "You were gone a really long time."

Azula raises her eyebrow as she takes her seat back on the couch. "It would seem I had a bad lunch. Do you really want the details?"

"No-" Sokka says all too quickly. "-No I don't. Never mind."

With a victorious smirk, she returns her attention to the TV. She can still feel Ty Lee's eyes on her.

The smirk dwindles, even just for a second, before it goes back to its normal position. She's beginning to realize what her father meant when he brought up Ty Lee.

_ 'You're not normal.' _

-

"Well _done_ , Azula." Ozai praises as he stares at the photo on his computer screen. "I'm not quite sure how they managed to find this out, but your resourcefulness in discovering this might have just saved our entire operation."

"Thank you, Father." Azula says, a proud smile on her lips.

"We'll have to cancel any and all business for that day." Ozai says as if that was that.

"They will still come for you." Azula offers, making him raise his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He warns, his tone icy.

"They don't care about stopping the operation. They care about stopping you."

Ozai leans back in his chair in thought. "Yes...You're right. I'll have to hide myself away. Azula, I need you to act as a decoy. I assume you've been keeping up with your non-bending fighting?"

"Of course, Father?" She assures him.

He nods. "Good, you'll have to distract them until the eclipse passes."

"I'll station myself in the bunker here. The earth bending girl will most likely find me. You can find in a remote area that even she won't be able to see."

"A very good plan Azula." He praises. "See to it that it is done, and make no notice to the employees of this except that any scheduled jobs for the day are cancelled."

"It will be done, Father."

"Good, go home and get to training. I hear your lightning bending is coming along nicely."

"Yes, I have nearly perfected it."

"Nearly isn't good enough. Go, practice."

Azula's eye twitches. She's not good enough. Not yet, at least.

"I won't fail you, Father." She says, and leaves when he doesn't say anything back.

-

Azula took a heavy gasp in as she landed on her feet. She had been training for about an hour now, and her body was starting to feel it. There weren't too many aches, only a few tweaks that weren't damaging nor concerning.

That was just fire bending though. Now, she was getting into lightning bending.

Standing up straight, she flattens her hand on either side of her palm, holding them in front of her stomach and clears her mind. With perfect form, Azula drags one of her hands up, two fingers lifted to the sky as lightning starts to form as she moves. She does the other hand, feeling the energy course through her veins and ordering it to bend to her will. Lightning was a wild, sporadic form, but Azula was determined to control it.

She quickly points two of her fingers in front of her chest for a moment before releasing a cacophony of lightning bolts out and into the distant sky.

Breathing heavily, she watches it fizzle out with wide eyes. She quickly realizes what she's done. Not a step out of balance, not a finger in the wrong direction, not a chair out of place.

It was completely and utterly perfect.

Collapsing to her knees, she clings to the cement floor as her brain processes this. She had done it. She had perfected that last and most complicated form of fire bending that anyone had ever discovered.

She was perfect.

She was enough.

Azula, still trying to catch her breath, narrows her eyes at the ground.

No, not perfect. She wasn't perfect yet. Her fire bending may be perfect, but there was still something wrong with her. And it all had to do with the way her heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of one acrobatic brunette.

"Damnit..." Azula utters, drawing herself closer to the ground so that her forehead is touching the cold cement and her forearms rest on the ground as well.

Why couldn't this just go away? It had come into her life so easy, why couldn't it leave just the same? Why did it have to be so goddamn resistant?

' _My poor Azula, you know that isn't how this works.'_

Azula grits her teeth and shoots her head up to glare at her mother. "What do you know?! You left Father so easily!"

' _That was because I didn't love your Father anymore. You still like Ty Lee.'_

Azula slumps to sit on her read, letting her hands lay limp in between her legs. She hates asking her mother for advice, but she had no other options. She couldn't exactly talk to her Father, or any of her friends, and definitely not Ty Lee. Especially Ty Lee. "How do you make it go away?"

' _You can't sweetie._ '

"Like hell I can't." Azula growls. "I can do anything I want."

' _Nobody can just shut off their feelings.'_

"Watch me." Azula says, voice cold and determined.

She didn't need anyone. Relying on people was a weakness. Ty Lee was no exception. She _can't_ be the exception. It didn't matter if Azula wanted her. It didn't matter if Azula thought about the girl constantly, even when she knew she shouldn't. It didn't matter that she wished she could answer the multiple calls Ty Lee sent her every night before bed. None of it mattered, because Azula wasn't allowed to care. If she didn't care, then it didn't matter. Simple as that.

She had to be perfect, so that she could prove her Mother wrong, and show her Father she was capable enough to do this. If she did, then she would have everything she ever wanted. Everything would be perfect, and Azula would reach her destiny.

She had to.

Otherwise he'd-

Shaking her head, Azula stands and starts to walk back to the house. They had a fully sized gym in the basement. She'd have to give her sparring coach a call. It seemed she'd need to brush up on some of her hand to hand combat. The eclipse was in a couple of days. She didn't have any time to waste.

-

It wasn't until the next morning that Ty Lee finally said something other than the usual barrage of questions.

"Come to a party with me tonight."

Azula slammed the door to her locker shut, staring at Ty Lee with a raised eyebrow. She could tell this was a test by the way Ty Lee was narrowly watching her response. "Why on Agni would I do that?"

Ty Lee crosses her arms. "Because it'll be fun."

"Is that your excuse for anything nowadays?" Azula asks, and begins to walk to class. Ty Lee follows after her, quickly catching up to her side.

"It's as good a reason as any."

Azula chuckles at that. Only Ty Lee would think that way. "Unfortunately, I have to decline. My father requires my presence at the office tonight."

Ty Lee groans. "Office this, work that. Live a little, Azula! You're in high school but you act like you're 35!"

Azula stops just a few feet from her classroom door. She turns to face Ty Lee, face completely neutral. "The answer is no, Ty Lee. Don't ask me again."

And she didn't. Azula didn't hear another word of this party for the rest of the day. And even if Ty Lee seemed a bit irritated or possibly sad about her answer, Azula wouldn't change it. She had never been a big fan of parties to begin with. She went when it was required of her, like her father's award ceremonies, but never for personal amusement.

If Azula was completely honest, she wasn't the most socially adept person on the planet. She could order people around and talk business with adults all damn day, but place a random kid her age in front of her, and she blanks. She wasn't used to having to talk to teenagers. She wasn't used to making stupid small talk in the hopes of kissing a boy. She wasn't used to being a teenager in general.

So when an unknown number called her at 11:30 PM, Azula was quite confused. She had gotten home from the office around an hour ago, and was now reading over some text for Physics. Hesitantly, she answers the call saying, "Hello?"

"I need you to come down here and pick Ty Lee up."

Azula recognizes her voice. Leaning back in her chair, she crosses her free arm and says, "Katara, right?"

"Yes, can you do it or not?"

"Why can't one of you do it?"

"Because none of us can drive except for me, but I can't leave my friends here alone."

"It's called dropping her off and coming back. Or taking them with you?"

"They won't leave, and I can't exactly trust them to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Azula sighs. The girl made some valid points that she couldn't argue against. "Alright, send me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." Is all Katara says before hanging up.

Standing up, Azula grabs the keys to her bike as well as her jacket. What on Agni had Ty Lee gotten herself into?

She'd find out once she got to the house, which was blasting music that she could hear from a mile down the road, that Ty Lee was absolutely wasted.

She parked on the opposite side of the road, getting a full view of the rainbow lights emanating from the lower floor of the house, as well as the trashed lawn where people stood with red cups in their hands. Azula glared at the scene, was this some sort of movie she was living?

Not dwelling on it, Azula heads inside and searches for a good five minutes before stepping back outside, only this time onto the porch, a clear view of the backyard visible below her. Standing on the end of the porch, hands perched onto the wooden rail, she scans the ground and quickly finds a familiar brown ponytail.

Even from here, Azula could see the usually balanced girl very wobbly in terms of stance. She swayed back and forth, as if trying to keep in tune with the song that was playing, but her brain was too slow to process it to do so.

With a sigh, Azula heads down to the girl. She couldn't figure out if she was relieved or disappointed, but she knew it was one of the two.

"Ty Lee." She calls out to the girl when she's close enough.

Said brunette swivels uneasily towards Azula and her smile widens. "Zula! You came!" She slurs.  


Before Azula could respond, Ty Lee falls into Azula's chest, making her flinch in surprise. The warmth floods her body, and her heart urges her to reciprocate, but she can't.

Forcing Ty Lee out of the hug, Azula mumbles, "You're drunk Ty Lee, let's get you home."

"But I wanna stay and have fun!" She protests with a whine.

Azula grunts. "Don't make this difficult Ty Lee, I'm trying to help."

"No!" She says, suddenly defensive, making Azula confused. "You don't get to boss me around! Not after how you've been ignoring me!"

Azula tries to start with, "Ty Lee I'm not-", but the acrobat leaves before she can explain herself.

Azula doesn't follow, her nose wrinkling in frustration as Aang and his friends look at her. "Are...Are you two okay?"

She glares at the boy. "Stay out of this."

"Hey, we're the ones that called you in the first place!"

"That was your decision, not mine." Azula counters, and walks off to go find Ty Lee. She remembers seeing the girl walk in the direction of the house, but lost sight of her when she went up the steps to the porch.

Huffing to herself, Azula heads inside the house, doing her best to tune out the far too loud music coming from the room just next to her. Passing the doorway, she saw a sea of teenagers all packed together in the room, doing their best to dance in the minimal space left. Azula’s face contorts in disgust. She’d check there last. 

Moving past that, Azula searches the rest of the house, seeing many similar brunette’s to the one she was looking for, but never one with a high braided ponytail. She’s close to giving up as she reaches the front door to the house, but then hears some noise from outside.

“Let’s head back to my place, girl. We can have lots more fun there.” A snarky and arrogant voice says. They were on the porch just outside where Azula was standing.

“Okay!” A girl chirps, and Azula’s heart drops.

_Ty Lee._

Quickly running outside, Azula scans to see Ty Lee being taken away by two teenagers, well built in size. They were only a few yards from where Azula was standing so she says, “Ty Lee get over here now.”

Her voice was loud, and firm enough to startle all three of them. Ty Lee looks at her for a moment, seeming to register who she is before she says, “Don’t worry Zula! I’m just gonna go hang out with these guys!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're coming home with me, Ty Lee.”

“No!” Ty Lee says. Azula was seriously starting to hate how defiant that alcohol was making her.

“Buzz off weirdo, can’t you see the girl wants to go with us?”

Azula’s eye twitches and she steps a little closer to the group. “She’s wasted and has no idea what she actually wants.” 

‘ _She doesn’t need to be wasted for that._ ’ Her mind says, thinking of the girl's childish crush on Sokka. Burying that thought, she focuses on the brunette in front of her and holds out a hand. “Just come with me Ty Lee. Please.”

“I don’t know Azula...These guys seem like a lot of fun…” Ty Lee drawls, seemingly stuck in between the two parties.

“Yeah, we just wanna have a good time together.” One says, and snakes an arm around Ty Lee’s exposed waist. “Why do you gotta ruin all the fun?”

Azula feels something snap inside her.

“Take your hands off her. _Now._ ” She orders, eyes burning with rage.

“Or what? Gonna complain me to death?”

Azula titles her head, a maniac look in her eyes as she gives him a twisted smirk. “You have no idea who I am, do you?”

The man shrugs. “Should I?” He laughs.

“Oh, you should.” Azula chuckles then points to the car just a few feet directly behind him. “How far do you think you can make that car bend inwards?”

Confused. He goes to look behind him. “Wha-?”

Before he can finish, Azula kicks him in his stomach, hitting it with so much force that she can feel a few of his ribs crack in the process. She can see a few puffs of blue fire seep out of the collision from the action as he is launched into the cars side doors. As soon as his back hits the door, Azula can hear another crack, but pays no attention to it. She hums in disappointment, not affected by the car’s blaring alarm as it draws attention to her. “Only a few inches, that’s sad. Usually they go about a foot inwards.”

The man can’t say anything, too busy yelling out in agony and drawing the attention of the party-goers around them. Great, now she was causing a scene.

“Hey! Let go of me!” Ty Lee suddenly shouts, and Azula looks to see the other guy lifting Ty Lee’s up by her waist from behind and dragging her away.

“Did you not learn anything from your friend?” Azula says, anger seeping through her words. “Don’t touch her.”

The man doesn’t listen, and Azula unconsciously cracks her fingers. This is gonna be fun.

Getting close enough, Azula jabs the man's side, making him yelp and release Ty Lee to hold his hip. Azula takes the advantage and grabs the man's head which was focused on his side, and slams it into her knee. He collapsed almost immediately due to the sudden action, whining just the same as his friend in front of the  car. Azula takes a deep breath, relishing the feeling of making the man collapse at her hands.

“Y-You bitch! You're crazy!” He says once he’s recovered enough.

“Oh save it for someone who cares, you piece of shit.” Azula snarks, fed up with his arrogant ass. She turns to Ty Lee and takes the girl's hand. She wasn’t taking no for an answer this time.

Ty Le doesn’t retaliate this time, she goes willingly as Azula pulls her onto her bike. As she turns it on and begins to put on her helmet, she turns her head half of the way to address Ty Lee. “I need you to hold on tight, okay?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the girl nod wordlessly. Soon, a pair of arms are wrapped around hers as tight as they can without being uncomfortable for Azula. She takes that as a good sign and starts down the road, completely ignoring the teenagers who stare at them go, completely bewildered at the scene they had just witnessed.

When Azula is out of view from the house, and the road is void of any other vehicles, she lets herself slip up. She takes her left hand off the handlebar, and places it over Ty Lee’s. She gives them a tiny squeeze, and Azula can feel the girl’s grip tighten ever so slightly. ‘ _Just once_ ’, she reasons. Ty Lee needs this. It’s not about Azula, it’s for her.

Not long after, Azula pulls into her driveway, parking the bike and turning off the engine. While this probably wasn’t the best idea considering her current mental state focusing around Ty Lee, she wasn’t going to drop the girl off at her house. Not when those boys could show up later, if they could even walk, that is.

Azula twists to talk to Ty Lee, but doesn’t get far considering Ty Lee’s arms were still around her waist. “Ty Lee, we’re here.”

The brunette mumbles something incoherent, making Azula a bit irritated. “I’m not carrying you inside, Ty Lee. Can you stand?”

Begrudgingly, Ty Lee stands up, arms now wrapping around herself shyly. Azula doesn’t say anything, merely gets off the bike herself and gestures for Ty Lee to follow her inside. They reach her room in a matter of minutes, the entire walk made in complete silence. Once inside, Azula looks at Ty Lee, sighing softly. “You need to sober up. Go and take a shower.”

It’s more of a command than a suggestion, but Ty Lee does it anyway. Just before she could close the door, Azula says, “And keep it cold, Ty Lee.”. Ty Lee pauses for just a second, then shuts the door closed.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Azula looks down at her clothes. There were bits of dried blood littered across her pants. She grimaces, noting that she needs to change. With that in mind, she moves to head to her closet, picking out a pair of comfy joggers and an old sweatshirt she hadn’t worn in years. It’ll do for tonight.

She gets out something similar for Ty Lee, placing it on the sink for Ty Lee to see when she got out.  Hearing the water still running once she leaves, Azula changes into her own clothes and starts brushing her hair. It had been in a topknot all day and her head was starting to throb because of it. Letting it down, it falls like cascades of curly ink, tangles visible to Azula as she grabs her brush and starts to go through it.

It takes her about 10 minutes to go through all the knots and tangles in her hair, and just as she’s finishing up, Ty Lee is walking out of the bathroom, still swaying slightly. “That was nice…” She mumbles, collapsing onto the bed.

“Try not to get wasted again, I won’t be picking you up a second time.”

“Aw come on Azula! You can’t say you didn’t have a little fun!”

“The only fun I had was kicking that dickhead’s nose in.”

“Oh yeah.” Ty Lee says, seeming to remember that whole event as Azula brings it up. “Did you really have to be so harsh with them?”

“Yes.”

“You could get in big trouble though.” Ty Lee says, and Azula can see from her mirror that Ty Lee was pouting. “And then I’d feel guilty about it.”

“There is no reason for you to feel guilty Ty Lee. That bastard was putting his hands where he shouldn’t have.”

“It was pretty gross.” Ty Lee concurs, and Azula finally gets up from her seat, making her way to the bed and sitting down herself.

Once Azula is settled, she notices that Ty Lee has been staring at her this entire time. This shouldn’t be too out of the blue considering she’s been doing it for the past couple of weeks. But this was different, it made Azula a bit on edge. “What?”

“You're pretty.” Ty Lee mumbles.

Azula can feel her cheeks heat up from the sudden admission. This can’t be real, can it? This is just what friends do right? Azula doesn't really have any friends other than Mai and Ty Lee so she wouldn’t know.

“You're drunk.” Azula dismisses, forcing herself to calm down as Ty Lee pouts at her.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“You don’t need me to tell you that Ty Lee. Anyone else can tell you for me.” 

Ty Lee sits up so that she’s sitting crisscrossed just in front of Azula. “But I want you to tell me.”

Azula makes no readable expression, but everything inside her is screaming. Every bone is urging her forward and her heart is pleading with her to just _tell her_. Just get it out of her system because this was absolute _torture_ and her heart wouldn’t be able to take much more. But it would have to, until these feelings finally went away.

For now though, Azula takes a piece of Ty Lee’s hair thoughtlessly, twirling the soft chocolate lock with such a softness it was foreign to her until this moment. Yet, it felt so natural to her that she didn’t stop. 

“You’re beautiful, Ty Lee.” She mumbles. She wishes she could say more, but that’s all this life would allow her. 

Ty Lee doesn’t say a word, merely shuffles forward and collapses to lay on Azula’s chest. Eyes wide, Azula hesitates with her hands. Her heart was losing its mind, and her mind was ripping itself to shreds. Was this just what friends do? That had to be it, right? There was no way Ty Lee would mean anything by this other then a friendly gesture. Why was she so warm? Was that her conditioner she could smell? Azula get her _off_ of you!

_No_.

For once, Azula blocks the noise and allows herself to just exist with Ty Lee. No thoughts of possible romantic inclinations or stressed panic. No thinking about how Sokka could have this for himself if he noticed, or how her Father would murder her if he saw this.

No thoughts, just Ty Lee. Just for one night, she’d indulge herself.

She’d waited 16 years already, she deserves at least one night to truly enjoy herself.

So, she wraps her arms around Ty Lee and mumbles something she shouldn’t. “Since you probably won’t remember any of this anyway, want to tell me who that crush of yours is?”

Ty Lee moans softly against Azula's stomach stiredly, and Azula tries not to think about the many different ways she could get Ty Lee to make that sound again. “Nope, it’s a secret.” She giggles.

“Can I guess then?”

Ty Lee hums, and Azula can feel the vibrations on her stomach. “Sure, why not?”

Azula moves a bit into a more comfortable position. She’d start off with some natural first guesses. “Do I know them?”

“Yes.”

“Do I know them well?”

“I’d say so yeah.”

“I doubt it, but is it Zuko?”

“What?! No!” Ty Lee laughs. “He’s way too emo for me, and besides, Mai’s all up on him anyway.”

“Fair point.” Azula agrees. “Alright, how about...Aang?”

Ty Lee snorts. “No way, he’s like a little brother to me.”

Azula pauses for a moment. This was it, the moment of truth.

“Is it Sokka?”

Ty Lee doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Azula feels her heart dropping with every passing second. It was him, the hesitation was obvious. It was stupid fucking-

“Nah, I’ll admit he’s cute but he and Suki are already dating. Plus, I’ve only known him for a couple months, I’ve got no business trying to mess up their chemistry that they’ve built over like, a year and a half of dating.”

Wait...what?

“So it’s...not him?” Azula asks, tone a bit disbelieving.

“No…” Ty Lee drawls. “Why, did you think it was?”

“I had...suspicions after bowling.”

“No, silly! Gosh, you think I’d try to take an already taken man?”

“I prefer the word insolent boy.”

Ty Lee giggles. “Whatever you call him, he’s not really my type.”

Azula smirks at that. “Oh, then what is your type? Because as far as I can tell, it’s whatever air occupies the space next to you.”

“Hey! I just...haven’t found the right moment to tell them.”

“You’re the girl who can get literally anyone she wants. How is this so hard for you?”

“Because they’re the one person who doesn’t fawn over me like everyone else.”

Azula has no response to that. She quite literally couldn’t think of a single boy who didn’t drop to their knees when they stood in front of Ty Lee.

“Hey Azula?” Ty Lee calls, and Azula hums in acknowledgement, still in thought. “Is there anyone you like right now?”

Azula tenses, She can tell Ty Lee is half asleep, so the question probably came from the alcohol and tired state. Still she answers with a harsh, “No.”

Ty Lee yawns audibly, mumbling out, “Are...Are you...lying to me?”

Azula waits. She waits because for once she doesn’t want to lie. It would be so easy to just say no and be done with it, but her mouth restricts her from saying it. So when Ty Lee’s breathing evens out, and the only noise is the light pitter patter of rain beginning to fall in the night sky, Azula ever so gently holds Ty Lee closer and whispers;

_ “Yes.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so originally this chapter was going to take a super dark and more gruesome turn bu i decided it was a little early on for that. So instead, take this little filler piece of what the next 3 months will be like for Azula! I read your comments and ultimately agreed that another chapter or two will do the story well in terms of pacing and just good structure. Plus, as i was writing this I remembered The Day of The Black Sun's whole plot line and how it's kinda crucial to the story as a whole....oops.
> 
> So I think next chapter will focus heavily on that, and THEN we will have the time skip, because i have plans. and their very angsty, yearning and heartache full plans. you all will hate me for it I promise.
> 
> But look on the bright side! Azula knows Sokka isn't the mystery person now! That's good! Though she is going to remain clueless like the disaster lesbian she is for the time skip. then we'll get into the juicy shit >:)
> 
> for now though, enjoy the little bits and pieces of plot scattered about through this chapter and that way too fluffy ending. Also possessive Azula does things to me that I wish it wouldn't.
> 
> That's all, comment pretty please and let me know what you think. I shalst be finishing my English Essay now, which I was supposed to do for the past 6 hours but instead wrote this.
> 
> wish me luck!


	8. Day of The Black Sun

Azula looked out the window of her Father's office. The moon was growing closer to the sun. In less than an hour, the time of judgement would be upon her.

"Is everything prepared?" Her Father asks. Azula couldn't see his face, as his chair was facing away from her. She could assume he was watching the sun too.

"Of course. The room you will be in will be 3 feet thick with solid wood, and I will be in an open room that only one guard will know of. Everyone is carrying on as if it is a normal day, so the attack will seem unwarranted and akin to an act of terrorism. Just how you wanted it."

"Good, I will be heading down there shortly. I suggest you do the same."

"I have a few things to take care of, but I will as soon as they are complete."

"Very well."

With that, Azula leaves. 

As she walks through the halls to head to a quiet area, Azula runs the numbers through her head. The eclipse would only last 8 minutes. Short yes, but she was about to face a group of highly trained benders, including the Avatar. All while she was unable to use her fire bending.

Luckily, she was trained for this. She had spent hours in the dojo with a sparring coach, and while he could never actually beat her, he brought up good points. Points she knew of, but it was nice to remember them and think on them up until this moment.

See, jumping around rocks and air was one thing, but facing Sokka or Suki would be a completely different story. Sokka, for all his impulsiveness and stubbornness, was actually quite smart. That was proven when she found the scroll in their apartment. She didn't know then, but upon taking a glance at their notes in various shared classes, she determined that it was indeed Sokka who had written the plan down.

He was smart, and Azula needed to take that into account. 

She wouldn't be able to bring him down with combat alone. His stubborn will to win was stronger than anyone she had ever seen, save for her of course. So she'd have to attack him mentally. If she could throw him off his game, then she could win without even laying a finger on him.

Plus, she had a few surprises for the group, if they managed to find her.

Fixing the compression bands around her wrist, she reaches a quiet sector the building. A lone office that no one was using right now. Azula had checked and all of the security cameras for this office had been shut off. She may have tinkered a bit if she was being honest.

A girls got to have her privacy, after all.

Shutting the door and locking it, she heads to the wall that was really just a big bullet proof chunk of glass. Seeing that the sun was about 10 minutes from it's destined overlap with the moon, Azula takes her phone out and hits the call button on a person she wants to talk to.

It answers after 4 rings. "Hey Azula! What's up?"

Azula smiles. It was good to hear her voice. "Hello Ty Lee, how was your day?"

"Boring without you at school. Plus, none of Aang and his friends were there either, so I was stuck with Mai."

So they were coming like Azula thought. Good.

"Apologies, but you know this is important to me."

"Yeah I know. Taking over a company as big as your Father's is a big deal."

"Exactly."

"How's it going anyway?"

"Good." Azula says, watching men go in and out of the front doors like usual. "We've made some real progress with our plans."

"That sounds boring to me, but I'm sure you're thrilled."

"You have no idea." Azula says with a smirk, watching the moon start to edge over the sun's circular shape. She needed to get going. "Hey look, I have to go, but I'll text you when I leave, okay?"

"Promise you won't forget this time?"

Azula laughs. Really laughs because she hadn't expected that from Ty Lee. "Promise." She affirms.

"Okay, see you Azula."

"Goodbye, Ty Lee." Azula says, pressing the end call button and pocketing her phone. She looks back out the window, and mentally prepares herself for what was to come.

There were two reasons for making that phone call. The first was making sure The Avatar wasn't tricking her with this plan. Ty Lee had loose lips when it came to seemingly trivial things such as that, so Azula took advantage of it.

The second was...well, Azula missed her. Plain and simple.

Azula knew it was a weakness. She knew she should stop, but after that night with Ty Lee just 2 days ago, she couldn't stay away from the girl if she tried. Even if the brunette remembered nothing from that night, Ty Lee wouldn't let her go, and she had proven that over the past few weeks. So she decided to revoke her rule of pulling away from the girl. 

The whole thing raised too many questions anyway. Ty Lee getting curious was never a good thing. Mostly because she always figured it out in the end, no matter how well she thinks she's hidden it away.

Leaving the office, she begins her way down to the lower levels of the building. Once at the very bottom, the elevator she travelled in opens to reveal reddish-orange rock lined walls. 

Stepping out, Azula makes her way down a primitive looking hall of drilled through rock, passing by a single guard who she makes zero eye contact with. Even in times of inevitable weakness, she must appear strong.

She opens one of the large doors to her 'throne room', shutting it closed behind her. The room was simple enough, a spacious area that could double as an arena if needed, with pillars lining either side of the wall and a throne in the middle. Theatrics, but Azula liked to give her enemies a show.

She makes her way across the room, but halfway down she suddenly feels herself grow weak. Her eyes widen a bit when she realizes that the eclipse had begun.

Adjusting to the loss of energy in her quickly, Azula takes a seat on her throne, crossing her legs and placing either elbow on the arm rests. With her fingers interlocked, Azula waits.

Minutes pass, and Azula stares at the door, starting to wonder if they were smart enough to find her. It would be easier if they didn't, but Azula was in the mood to fight. She had a lot of emotions she was dealing with right now, and letting them out on the 'gaang' would be a good way to let off some steam.

Her ear twitches slightly when she hears footsteps running to her door, but stopping just outside of it.

She smirks. Finally.

The door explodes into pieces, and in come Toph, Sokka, and of course, The Avatar.

"It's over, Fire Lord!" Aang shouts, but once the dust clears, that childish look of determination vanishes into something more akin to shock.

"So, you came after all. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." She says, checking her nails for a moment. 

"Azula?! How did you-?!"

"You all need to work on hiding your plans. They were so easy to find when you let me into your apartment."

"I knew it!" Sokka shouts, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Bad lunch my ass!"

Azula raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yes, good for you, boomerang. You're intellect continues to astound me."

"Listen Azula! Where's the Fire Lord?!" Aang demands.

Azula hums briefly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "You mean I'm not good enough for you?" She fake pouts, a smirk edging on her face despite her words. In the most dramatic way possible, she places a hand to her heart and another lifted towards the sky. "You're hurting my feelings."

"Save it! Where is he?!" Toph yells. "And stick to the truth! I can tell if your lying!"

Oh yes, Azula was well aware of that. "Are you sure?" She asks, heading down the small flight of stairs to come closer to them. "I'm a pretty good liar." She comments.

Then, with her face completely neutral, Azula says, "I am a four hundred foot tall platypus with pink horns, and silver wings." 

Toph is silent for a few moments before she says, "Alright! You're good I admit it!"

Suddenly, the rock around her lifts up to trap her in a stone prison, rendering her completely unable to move her limbs. "But you should still tell the truth anyway." Toph adds.

Azula gives the girl an unimpressed look even if she couldn't see it. Guess it was time to reveal her little surprises for the group.

To Aang's and his friends complete surprise, the earth surrounding Azula crumbles to nothing, and the girl merely dusts off the excess dirt left on her shirt. "See, when I heard about your little plan, I asked my Father to bring me some souvenirs from a little place called Ba Sing Se. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Two men fall from the ceiling, dressing dark green colors and golden yellow linings. "Their called Dai Lee agents, and they answer to me."

The group visibly tenses, furthering into a more defensive position now that the teams were evened up. The Dai Lee summon an enormous wall in between them and the teens. 

Azula feels adrenaline starting to shoot through her veins. She had never fought someone whilst being completely unable to fire bend, but she was confident in her abilities.

Toph and Aang break through the wall, and the Dai Lee become preoccupied with dealing with the blind girl. The Avatar is left to Azula.

Good, this will be fun.

Aang shoots a wave of rock at her, but she moves her foot at just the right angle and time to allow herself to push off the chuck of earth and flip backwards onto her throne.

Azula knew she couldn't beat him while he was bending. That was a given, so it would have to come down to if she could outwit him in speed and agileness. 

A gust of harsh wind flies towards her chair, and Azula jumps off it quickly, landing on her foot and beginning to run down on right side of the room. She jumps on walls and pillars to avoid Aang's attacks. Even climbing up to one of the broken chunks of rock from Toph and the Dai Lee's fight so she could slide down it, flying into the air and landing with grace. She turns back to see the Avatar's angry face, making her smirk. 

She runs to the wall, and feels the ground below her shift, and soon she is being shot like a cannon out and towards the broken gap in the wall that Aang had made. Just as she flies through it, she see's Sokka just below her, looking scared to death as she passes right by him.

It's amusing how he thinks he can keep up.

Once her feet hit solid land, she hears one of her agents land slightly behind her. As she passes through the broken down doors to her room, the agent summons a wall of rock to block The Avatar's path.

It does little other than by her a few seconds before he is bursting through the wall. Azula can hear it as she runs, as well as Toph and what she assumes is her other agent crashing into a wall behind her. Then, she hears what sounds like metal bending. Azula raises an eyebrow, that was new.

"Wait!" Sokka suddenly shouts. "She's just distracting us! Can't you see, she's not even trying to win this fight!"

Azula turns around, impressed he was able to figure it out. "Not true, I'm giving it my all." She counters, and Toph points her index finger out to her.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all of out time!"

"Right, you're friend just said that, genius." Azula blunts, raising an eyebrow before saying, "And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." 

Her comment is met with a snarled, "I'll roll your whole head!". Toph goes to attack, but Sokka places a hand on her shoulder. What a way to spoil the fun.

"She's just baiting you again!" He explains.

"Okay...So then what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asks.

"We have to. We need to find the Fire Lord before the eclipse passes."

They all turn to run in the opposite direction, but Azula says, "It's a trap! Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sokka waves his hand up in the air dismissively. "Ignore!" 

Azula tilts her head. "So, Sokka's you're name right?" Azula asks, feigning ignorance. "A little birdie told me that we have a new prisoner as of late. I think she's gonna turn out to be one of my favorites."

She's lying of course, she doesn't have a single way to contact the people on the upper levels, but if she could get him to break? Game over.

"I think you know her quite well. Short brown hair, likes to throw fans, wears that horrendous make up whenever she comes here..."

That gets him.

He turns around, and sprints at Azula, boomerang raised and ready to attack. She smirks. "Come and get it." She mutters, and the knife that was hiding under her sleeve come out and rest in her palm.

Apparently Toph notices, because as Azula goes to throw it, her hand is hit by a rock and she is sent backwards into the wall behind her. She lets out a grunt as her back collides with the rock wall, but keeps her level headed smirk as Sokka pushes her up so that he can face her.

"What have you done to Suki?!"

Azula says nothing.

Even as he hounds her, getting up in her face and shouting in her ears, she merely contorts her face in disgust. No words leave her lips until Azula feels it.

That small stream of pure fire flowing through her veins. It fills her with confidence, as well as power as she says, "Oh! Looks like the fire-bending's back on!"

She then kicks her foot out, a wave of fire being released with it and forcing all three of them backwards and away from her. She lifts herself so that her feet land on the wall above her hands, and together with her bending and pure strength, she breaks out of Toph's rocky handcuffs.

They all jump away from her in defense, but she makes no move to attack them.

"Dad's room is down the hall, past a secret stairwell, third door on the right. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you." She reveals, and promptly runs the opposite direction.

They don't follow her.

-

Later, when all is said and done, Azula learns that the group all managed to escape with their heads in tact. Oh well, at least they didn't get what they came for. Her Father was unharmed, and unseen for the duration of the eclipse.

At least, that's what she thought until she entered his office to see his hair disheveled and his clothes wrinkled and tattered.

"Father? What happened?" She asks, and he turns to face her with an angry face.

"It seems you're brother had his own plans for today's eclipse."

Azula's eyes widen. "Zuko was here?"

She hadn't even thought to factor him in. How had she not factored him in? Of course he'd try to come plead with Father while the man was powerless. What a coward.

"Yes, and he has made it apparent that he is joining the Avatar in his quest to bring me down."

That traitorous, cowardly, little piece of-

"No matter." Ozai dismisses. "I'm sure you can handle him."

"Handle him?" Azula scoffs. "I'll kill him."

This raises her Father's attention.

Yes. Look at me. See that I am willing to do what's necessary for this company. For the world.

"If he's really joining the Avatar, then he'll teach him fire bending. We can't have that."

"Correct, but is it wise to approach this so violently, Azula?"

"This is treason against you. There must be consequences for his actions."

Ozai nods in agreement. "I must say I agree. You have my permission to plan an attack on his life."

With a curt nod of understanding, Azula goes to leave, but is stopped when Ozai asks, "What happened to your wrist?"

Confused for a moment, Azula looks down to indeed see that their was a blueish-purple bruise forming along her wrist. Toph's handcuff must have hit a lot harder then she remember.

"The earth bending girl managed to put me in a bind. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Get it treated properly, we can't have it interfering with your fire bending."

"Yes, Father."

As she leaves, she uses that same wrist to close the door, but finds it sends a piercing sharp pain through her arm. She winces, and clutches the wrist as if it would help. 

Azula can't say she's not impressed. If anything else, Toph had managed to harm her, so that was a feat no one had managed to do.

Except for her Father...when he's angry...

Azula shakes her head, and focuses on the fact that her legs had carried her to the medical office that they had inside the building. Her Father was nothing if not prepared.

Inside, she found all the necessary materials and appliances to properly treat this growing bruise. In 30 short minutes, Azula was leaving with a bandaged wrist that was still a bit cold from the ice pack. She had to force herself not to fire bend, lest she melt the ice trying to help her wrist.

As she reaches her bike, she can feel her phone buzz in her pocket. She takes it out, and it's a text from Mai.

_ 'We need to talk.' _

She takes. a seat on the leather cushion of her motorcycle. ' _Sounds serious, am I in trouble_?'

_ 'Depends on your answer, meet me at your house. I know you're at the office right now.' _

' _How clever of you._ ' She responds before pocketing her phone and starting her bike.

When she reaches her house, she finds Mai leaning on her car, waiting in her driveway patiently with a frown plastered on her face. Parking her bike, she takes off her helmet and asks, "Alright, what is it?"

"Not here, you're gonna want privacy for this conversation."

Azula hums cheekily. "So I am in trouble. My my, what have I done this time?"

Mai says nothing, merely turning around and heading inside. Azula follows her casually, not quite sure what the deal with this girl was yet. Once in her room, Mai finally speaks.

"Alright, I'm drawing the line. When are you gonna stop playing this little game with Ty Lee?"

Azula raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You've been playing this game of push and pull with her for weeks now. When are you going to actually do something?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, Mai."

"You can't be serious." Mai says, shoulders slumping slightly.

Azula shrugs. "Afraid so. What exactly is the problem here?"

"I'm going to put this in the most blunt way possible so your oblivious ass can understand it. "When are you going to stop pretending like you don't have feelings for Ty Lee?"

Azula wants to scream to the high heavens. Of course Mai knew, she was Mai. Even if she didn't act like it, Mai knew her better then most people give her credit for. But this was bold, even for the gothic queen herself.

Instead, Azula remains composed. "That's absurd. Why would I have feelings for Ty Lee?"

"Cut the bullshit, Azula. I've known since we were like, 8." She steps a hit closer to Azula. "You can't keep bottling it up. As your friend, I am _telling_ you it's only gonna lead to bad things."

Probably. Azula knows that, but what else could she do? Confessing was a no go, obviously. And she couldn't exactly talk to anyone about it. Mai would most certainly tell her brother, and now that Zuko was ganging up with the Avatar, he would tell them, then they'd have a weakness on her.

"It's cute that you think that, Mai. Really, it is. But there's nothing going on. Ty Lee is just my friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"You're lying to me."

"For once, I'm not. So why don't you go back to uselessly pining over my brother and come back when you want to have an actual conversation with me."

Mai stares at her for tat least a good 2 minutes. In that time, Azula merely looks back with a faked confusion. Until finally, Mai says, "Whatever, it's your funeral."

She moves to leave, and Azula watches her go, saying, "It was nice talking to you, Mai. Let's do it again sometime." as the girl shuts the door.

Azula internally sighs. That was a bit too close. So Mai knew, that was a development. She's have to be extra careful about it now. Any mire slips ups or leniency wouldn't do.

No weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh ion rlly like this chapter :/
> 
> yeah i kinda just copied the actual episode for the most part, and of course changed a few elements for setting purposes but thats it. I kinda winged the last bit, and ive decided to leave out the whole kill zuko thing because im lazy af and dont feel like it. just assume azula plans an attack, surprises the gaang but ultimately fails like in the show.
> 
> anywayyyyyyyy. next chapter will be the time skip, i plan to jump about 3-4 months in the future because sozins comet happens in the late spring early summer.
> 
> or late summer actually but im not waiting that long. ignore that lmao.
> 
> mkay well im gonna go now. comment as usual i demand ur opnions. 
> 
> OH
> 
> ok so ive made a ton of artwork for these two but i dont wanna make an instagram account jus to post it. soooooo im thinking ab just making a "fic" in the tyzula fluff section but really its just a ton of fan art ive done LMAO.
> 
> is that allowed? idk but i might do it anyway.
> 
> alright really going now, hope u all enjoyed this bs chapter i didnt rlly prep for. till next time


	9. 3 Months Later

A lot had changed in the three months leading up to Sozin’s comet. 

While Azula was the same on the outside, the same could not be said about what happened behind closed doors. Behind that snarky, confident persona that everyone saw at school lied a girl scared of her own skin. Her Father had become more...demanding as of late, forcing her to do more hands on jobs. Sworn to silence, Azula would come home shaking, and more often than not would collapse into a state of shock while she tried to wash the blood off her hands.

It wasn’t the job itself that caused this. No, Azula was perfectly capable of carrying out whatever her Father wished of her. It was when she failed to complete the job, for whatever reason, that brought reason to her hysterics? Let’s just say there were no more threatening comments. Instead, her Father took a more physical approach.

It started slow. A slap to the cheek here, a forceful punch to her arm there. Azula took it, her brain reasoning that she deserved it. And when the punishment got worse? Azula took it. Took it until there were burn mark marks littering her back and arms.

No more crop tops or t-shirts for her.

It was fine. That’s what Azula concluded after tonight’s punishment. Those were the consequences of failure, Azula reasoned. She had failed to stop the Avatar from destroying their latest shipment of supplies, therefore wasting precious time and resources that her Father was disappointed to see. She’d do better.

She had to do better.

_ ‘Azula you know this isn’t right. You don’t deserve this.’ _

Her Mother’s voice haunted her constantly as of late. Sometimes she’d even show up at school, and Azula couldn’t for the life of her figure out why no one wasn’t confused as to why a 40 something year old woman was standing next to her in a high school. She was right there, was everyone just too awkward to say anything? Even the teacher said nothing about it. Was this because she stood next to Azula? Did her reputation, by fault, fall to her Mother as well?

“I failed my job, Mother. There must be consequences for failure.”

_ ‘This is immoral and you know it.’ _

“It’s life. Maybe you’d understand if you had stuck around and not run off like a coward.”

_ ‘I ran for precisely this reason Azula. Your Father is a bad man.’ _

“Father does what’s best for the business. As his daughter I am supposed to do the same.”

_ ‘Even if it’s evil?’ _

“It’s not evil.”

_ ‘But if it was?’ _

“Yes. It’s called loyalty, Mother. Though, I doubt you even know the meaning of the word.”

Azula moves to one of her drawers, pulling out a first aid kit that she had become very familiar with these past couple of months. Heading to the bathroom, she begins the process of treating the new burn on her upper arm. 

It wasn’t always like this. Most jobs Azula could complete with ease. It was just the ones that the Avatar interfered with. Somehow, he always managed to escape by a hair's breadth, and no matter what Azula did to reason that it wouldn’t affect the plan, her Father still became angry. He still punished her for failing, and each time, Azula came out with more hate towards the group than before.

This was their fault. Azula’s life was falling to pieces because of them. She was failing because they were on their stupid, self-righteous quest to fix all the problems with the world. Well she’d stop them. She’d end their silly little game of hero even if it drove her to the point of insanity.

And even then she wouldn't stop, because they were fucking with her. Azula. The prodigal fire-bender who never so much as stepped out of place. The perfect child that even the first born, big brother Zuko couldn’t measure up to.

_ ‘He worries for you, you know.’ _

“Oh, so you talk to Zuzu too? Of course, I should've guessed you’d want to speak with your favorite child.”

_ ‘I do not have a favorite child, Azula.’ _

“Oh yeah? Then why’d you say goodbye to him and not me?”

_ ‘I did say goodbye-’ _

“No you didn’t!” She shouts, throwing a bloody rag that she had been using to clean her wound at her Mother. “You left me without so much as a word, whereas Zuko got everything! Don’t you dare say that me and him are the same, because I know you think I’m a monster!”

_ ‘No Azula. I love you just as I love Zuko. You're my daughter.’ _

Azula turns back to the mirror, grabbing the gauze. “You're a terrible liar.” She mutters angrily. 

Her Mother makes no further comments, and when Azula glaces at her reflection through the mirror, she finds her gone. With a huff, she focuses her attention back on wrapping the burn mark. It was a bigger one this time. Probably because the job had been bigger. Stupid Avatar, does he have to blow up every cargo ship in the port just to get his point across?

-

The following day at school was monotone. Every action was the same nowadays. Arrive on time, read the textbook till she feels her eyes falling out of their sockets, go to lunch, put up her perfect mask, ignore the glares from the gang and Mai’s piercing stare. After that, it was back to the textbooks.

Oh, but we haven’t even talked about Ty Lee yet.

Azula’s heart hurt just thinking of the bubbly brunette. She thought that these feelings would go away by now, but it seemed they only grew stronger these past few months. Every interaction with the girl was a constant reminder that she was failing. She was failing to be perfect. She was failing because these goddamn feelings were distracting her from work, thus causing her to slip up at work, letting the Avatar get away and her Father to-

Azula takes a deep breath, ignoring the way some of her classmates give her funny looks. This was giving her far too much of a headache.

She had thought of any and all possible ways to rid herself of this dilemma. The first and most obvious one was to cut Ty Lee off completely, but that proved to be far too much of a struggle the first time Azula tried it. Any other plans she came up with always ended in Ty Lee being worried, which basically ended in her getting curious. Curious Ty Lee was never a good thing. 

So the only thing she could do was pretend. Pretend that everything was fine and perfect like it always is, and Ty Lee wouldn’t become curious. 

Problem is, Once curious Ty Lee is gone, clingy Ty Lee reveals herself.

Azula’s rule of keeping it to a minimum seemed to fly over the girls head, much like anything else Ty Lee was told to do. This meant that Ty Lee hugged her any chance she got. So, basically any time Azula saw her.

It was excruciating. Even the burns on her back couldn’t compare to the way her heart was lit ablaze by Ty Lee’s touch. Even through the fabric or leather of her clothes, Azula still felt the girl’s warmth as if she was touching the skin of Azula’s body. Azula would always manage to work around it, but the ghost of each and every hug lingered until the next one was given. Haunting her like her Mother had been for months. 

Azula needed to make it stop, otherwise she was sure she’d combust. She was a firebender after all, maybe they explode if they get too close to the sun.

Huh, is this what drew Icarus so blindingly?

Azula narrows her eyes, Icarus was weak, and arrogant. He became obsessed with the power of flight. Azula wasn’t Icarus, she wasn’t obsessed. She was determined. Yes, that's it, determination. Determined to be perfect, determined to be the best, and most of all, determined to get rid of this silly little crush.

Then, it clicks. If Azula was in a cartoon, she was positive a lightbulb would be shining above her head.

Fear.

A powerful motivator that Azula was very familiar with. It works on everyone at school, even Mai. So, it would stand to reason that it would work on Ty Lee, would it not? Make Ty Lee fear her, and even the bubbly girl would stay at arm's length.

Yes, that would work. Azula could act the same, and Ty Lee wouldn’t be curious, but that clinginess would dwindle. 

The plan was implemented when Azula was forced into going to a party for the first time in her life. She had lost a bet really, but who knew that Mai could fit so many marshmallows in her mouth? Zuko would have a field day with that…

Nope, didn’t need that mental image.

“Stop pouting Azula. This is good for you.” Mai says as she turns a corner. They were in the girl's very expensive first car. A Lexus LC Coupe that her parents had surprised her with early this year. Azula liked the car, with it’s satin grey exterior and its black interior with accentuated red linings in the seats and car doors. It was very on brand for the goth, and Azula silently praised the girls parents for their choice in car dealers.

“One, I am not pouting. Two, I doubt greasy pizza and cheap beer is good for anyone.”

“Mentally. I meant this is mentally good for you.”

“Alcohol is hardly a good thing for your mental health.”

“Agni help me…” Mai mutters. “Ty Lee, you try.”

Said brunette turns around from the passenger seat up front and smiles at Azula. “This’ll be great Azula! I bet you’re aura will be nice and pink by the end of it!”

“I still have no inclinations as to what those auras mean, Ty Lee.”

“Oh! Pink is like when you’re feeling romantically involved or in love! It could just mean happiness or positivity, but for you, after we get you a man, you’ll be radiating pink everywhere!”

Azula’s heart spiked in considerable measures. What had her aura been these past few months? Obviously not pink, otherwise Ty Lee would have said something by now. Was that why she asked Azula if she liked anyone that one night? It was very possible, as Azula had softened up a lot that night, admitting a few things that Azula was glad Ty Lee couldn’t remember.

“Azula? Did I lose you?”

Blinking back into reality, Azula nods slightly. “I was merely thinking, Ty Lee. So what is this about a plan to get me, ‘a man’?”

Ty Lee beams. “Well, your aura’s been all grey lately, so I thought that getting you someone at this party could lift your spirits!”

So her aura’s been grey. What does that one mean? If color was anything to go by, it was probably something like depression or gloomy. Though, Azula hardly thought those things qualified for her. “I’m afraid I will have to cut your little plan short. I am in no need of such a thing at the current moment.”

“You lost a bet, remember? You have to do whatever we say for the rest of the night!”

Shit.

“I hate your bets, Ty Lee.”

The girl giggles, and Azula pushes down the skip her heartbeat tries to make. “And yet, you did it anyway! Now, let’s get you a smoking hot boy!”

Azula concurred that, once at this party, she officially hated them. Sure she hated them before, but she had never actually been to one to solidify that fact. There was that hiccup when Ty Lee got wasted, but Azula decided not to count that one.

Now, though, now she hated them with all the malice in the world.

Why did people do this on a regular basis? The alcohol looked like darkened piss-water. The pizza was undercooked so probably half of the kids would be going home with food poisoning tonight, and the trashy music was so bad that Azula’s ears wanted to bleed. Seriously, she wouldn’t be surprised if she came home deaf in at least one ear.

Ty Lee seemed to enjoy it though. Unfathomable, but still true as Azula watched the girl socialize with practically everyone in sight. She had always been a socialite, drawing people to her like a magnet and instantly earning their favor whether it be boys begging to date her or girls trying to get tips on how to get her hair to bounce like that. Ty Lee always smiled and stayed humble, but Azula knew the truth.

Ty Lee loved the attention. The girl had been deprived of it all her life. She had grown up with six identical sisters who her parents always mixed up, but never bothered to try learning the differences. That was fucked up, even for Azula’s taste. At least her Mother, no matter how much she didn’t love Azula, still knew her name at the end of the day. It was like Ty Lee didn’t exist at home, so she made up for it by being the center of attention everywhere else. She made herself known by being heartwarmingly nice and winning every boy’s heart.

Even the supposedly nicest, sweetest, and most humble girl in Fire Nation had her faults. 

“Hey.” A deep voice called to her. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone?”

Azula fights every urge not to grimace . Even if this was the stupidest bet Ty Lee had come up with to date, Azula was anything but quitter. She’d see this through till the final second of the day. So, she turns to the boy and plasters the fakest smile she’s ever used onto her lips. “Careful, I may think you’re trying to kidnap me.”

Clearly not what she was supposed to say, because the second it leaves her lips, the boy’s haughty smirk turns into confused repulse, walking away quickly. Azula rolls her eyes, whatever. It’s not like she cared anyway.

Leaving the living room, Azula takes a walk around the house, soon finding herself going up a flight of stairs and seeing pictures framed all along the walls. Most displayed a boy next to his parents. She recognized the father, it was one of the high ranking businessmen in her Father’s company. In fact, she was fairly certain he worked directly under her. She smirked, good to know.

After her quick self-tour of the house, Azula heads back to the living room where she bumps into a teen she recognized from the pictures.

“Oh! Sorry about that.” He apologizes, and Azula determines he’s at least halfway decent since he apologized.

“It’s alright.” She says simply.

“I’m Chan, what’s your name?”

Azula pauses for a second. This man's Father knew her, so he must surely say things about her at home. If she uses her real name, it might scare him off by recognition alone. So, instead of using her real name, she says, “Laya.”

“That’s a pretty name, Laya. I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

Play it cool Azula, you have a bet to uphold. “Makes sense, I moved here a couple of days ago.”

Lying was easy for her, it was something that she was just inherently good at. And boy did it help to be a quick thinker in situations like these. 

“Really? What school did you enroll into?”

“Agni High.” God she hates small talk.

“Really?! That’s where I go!” He exclaims, and Azula restrains herself from wincing at the sudden volume.

“That’s certainly...something.” Azula says, slowly losing grip of the conversation. How was she, a master liar, genius prodigy, and up and coming business woman doing this bad a small talk? Azula decides to blame it on the fact that he’s bland as hell.

Chan says nothing, and they fall into an awkward silence. Azula racks her brain for things to say, but the only thing that comes to mind is the fact that he reeks of alcohol and how-

“That’s a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful, you could cut the hull of a top grade Fire Nation cargo ship, leaving thousands to drown at sea.” A pause, and Azula rebuttals with pointing her finger at his shirt and saying, “Because, it’s so sharp.”

His confusion turns into nervousness, and he gives her an awkward finger gun, muttering a, “Right…”, before he takes off into another room. Azula frowns, how was she so fucking bad at this?

Leaning against the wall, she does her best to forget the whole exchange ever happened. Oh well, at least she had used a fake name so it wouldn’t be associated with her. If there was a Laya at her school, she was in for a whole lot of weird looks and comments said behind her back. 

Scanning the room, she finds it mostly uneventful until she see’s a pack of boys surrounding a corner of the room. Azula rolls her eyes, knowing immediately that Ty Lee had managed to wind another group of boys around her finger. Seriously, couldn’t she at least try to play hard to get? Did she have to go and show off all the time?

In her head, Azula counts down, ‘ _3...2...1_.’

On cue, a series of sharp and precise hits can be heard, and all five boys fall to their backs, drawing the attention of everybody in the room when she see’s Ty Lee standing there, previously hidden by the boy’s large frames. Azula watches the girl cartwheel over the bodies and walk over to where she was leaning.

“Azula! I’m so glad youre here. Those boys just wouldn’t stop bugging me, I guess they all just like me too much!”

Azula rolls her eyes, time to initiate the plan. “Come on Ty Lee, you can’t be this ignorant.”

This earns a confused stare from the acrobat. “W-What?” She stammers.

Azula feels her insides turn in jealousy. Just thinking of those boys made her want to puke. “Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge, you're a tease. It’s not like they actually care who you are.” She says, looking away as to look cold hearted. It wasn’t exactly a lie, and Ty Lee must know that. Those boys don’t care about any girl’s feelings or want any true connection with them. Most just want to either fuck her and be done with it or get bragging rights that they took the untakable.

Still, Azula can hear the girl start to cry.

Shit.

Fucking hell, ignore it. Let her cry, it’ll be better for both of you in the end. Azula’s eye twitches as the crying worsens, and she can’t take it anymore. She’s always hated it when Ty Lee cries. It was like watching a cloud fall over the sun and block it’s eternal glow. She hates this weakness, her plan was going to fall apart because of it.

Taking Ty Lee’s hands that covered the girls tears, Azula says, “Okay okay, calm down. I didn’t mean what I said. Look-” She pauses to see if Ty Lee had stopped crying, and when Azula see’s that she had, she continues. “-Maybe I just said it because I was a little…” She glances around before leaning in closer to whisper something she probably shouldn’t have. “... _jealous_.”

Just like that, any sorrow that Ty Lee had issapears from her feature and is replaced with an innocent confusion. “What? You're jealous of me? But youre the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!”

Azula looks away in an effort to conceal and rid herself of the blush growing on her cheeks. Azula should have never taken that bet. “Well youre right about all those things, but whenever I talk to boys they act as if I’m going to do something horrible to them.”

Ty Lee giggles, “That’s because you probably would, Zula. Look, if you want my advice, just laugh at anything he says even if it’s not funny, and you’ll be good!”

“That’s shallow Ty Lee.” She says, but the proud smirk isn’t withheld from gracing her lips. “I’m impressed.”

The acrobat gives a bashful smile. “Thanks, Zula.”

Azula quirks an eyebrow in amusement, before letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Alright, teach me your ways. It seems I have a lot to learn.”

15 very informative minutes later, Azula was being taken outside with Chan. Azula had come up to him and asked for a tour of the house, even if she had memorized the layout already. Together they stood on the second floor balcony, away from everyone else. The mood was shining, and a little over halfway visible. Azula may be more in tune with the sun, but she had done her research. This phase of the moon was what people call the waxing gibbous, and Azula could tell just by sight alone that there was about a week left until the full moon was at its peak.

“Awesome party, right?” Chan says, making Azula internally roll her eyes as she leaves her arms on the balcony railing. The wood was mildly uncomfortable, but Azula bore through it. 

“Yes, it’s been very fun.”

“Yeah, I got lucky that my parents are out of town this week. Said something about a super important work thing that they couldn’t talk about.”

Azula knew exactly what that super important work thing was. Being a week away from the comet meant that preparations were almost constant, and that the bigger jobs were having to be handled by more trusted advisors. Today’s job was importing steel for the production of something very secret that only a few people knew of. Azula felt lucky to be included in that inner circle.

“Let’s not talk about your parents, this is supposed to be a party, isn’t it?” Azula praised her ability to be confident, because he seemed to get the message when she gave him a knowing look. 

“Oh yeah? What should we talk about then?” He says, voice low and suggestive as he leans in a bit close to Azula.

“I think that I’d rather not talk at all.” She responds.

Just like that, he kisses her.

Azula had never kissed anyone before, but she assumes she must be doing pretty well since he hasn’t pulled away yet. His lips are rough and chapped, probably from the harsh cold that winter had brought to the city these past few weeks. Azula tries not to grimace at the feeling, and instead allows him to take control. She’d have to learn this eventually, might as well be now.

He pulls away, saying, “You’re a really good kisser. You can trust my authority, I’ve been with plenty of girls to know.”

Another thing she was naturally good at, Azula supposes. That doesn’t surprise her, even if she wasn’t good, she was a quick learner. With more confidence now, she leans in so that her lips ghost over his, “Then why don’t you stop talking and show me how good of a kisser you are?”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and Azula finds herself making out with Chan for a solid 15 minutes. Azula didn’t exactly enjoy it, he was far too rough with her, and she was starting to understand that this isn’t what kissing should feel like. It should be softer, more gentle and caring, shouldn’t it? His body shouldn’t be able to tower over hers like that, it should be more slender, with pink cloth clinging to the skin while Azula buried her hands in those chocolate brown locks-

Azula’s eyes widen as she realizes just who her mind was imagining.

Shit.

What does she do? Don’t push him away, that’s for sure. That’ll only cause problems, but she couldn’t exactly stay in this position. Not when her mind was thinking of her. So with tactiful little pushes back and coaxing out of the kiss, they both break apart, Chan breathing much harder then her. It was clear he was really trying here, and while Azula was certainly giving it some effort, her stamina as a fire bender was making itself known.

Azula says nothing, merely holding a hand to his chest to keep him away while he catches his breath. When he does, the first thing he says is, “Wanna be my Prom date?”

‘ _Nice Chan. Real classy,’_ Azula blunts. 

She really wants to say no, but that stupid bet had locked her into this mess. Ty Lee said that she had to find a man by the end of the night, so she supposes Chan will have to do. Plus it will be the perfect cover for Mai to stop accusing Azula of liking Ty Lee. Yeah, Azula definitely needed to make that stop.

‘ _Don’t do it._ ’ Her mother’s voice whispers in her ear and she shuts her eyes. If only that woman would shut up for 3 goddamn seconds.

‘ _This won’t end well for you._ ’

It’ll end how she wants it to end. Nobody has ever made the rules for her except for her Father. She wouldn’t let her Mother come back and start ordering her around again. With a genuine-looking smile, Azula says, “Of course, Chan. Together we’ll be the strongest, most powerful couple at that dance. They will kneel before us in fear!”

Fuck.

“Uh...oh, hey, I think someone’s calling me downstairs! I gotta go, but I changed my mind, you have a nice night!” Azula watches him scurry out of the room like his pants had caught on fire. She narrows her eyes, well that was a bust. Oh well, at least she hadn’t done it intentionally.

Leaving the bedroom, Azula catches sight of Mai and walks over to her. “I’m leaving, let Ty Lee know will you?”

“She’s not gonna like that.” Mai responds.

“It’s not up to her, and if she tries to bring up the bet, tell her the bet was dumb and didn’t work.”

“So you tried?”

“Of course I tried, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a boy magnet like her.”

“Ever consider that maybe it’s not boys you want to attract?”

Azula glares worsens. “Careful Mai, youre asking for a conversation youre not prepared to have.”

“Oh I’ve been prepared to have it for the past 8 years. The question is, are you?”

Azula turns around. “I’m leaving, goodnight Mai.” The goth says nothing to her as she walks away, but Azula can feel her eyes the entire way to the front door. She doesn’t wither in the slightest, stepping outside and out of sight from Mai with a huff.

Mai was getting too curious, she’d have to do something about that. But that was a thought for a later date. Right now, Azula had to find a way home. Though, from the looks of it, everyone here was too drunk to drive and she didn’t feel like hotwiring a car tonight.

Azula ended up walking home that night, thoughts of a brunette invading her mind and making her scowl in anger. She hated how much influence Ty Lee had on her life, how even when the brunette wasn’t present she still managed to distract Azula to the point of fucking up her preformance at work. She hated it, and wanted to hate her just as much.

The problem was, Azula just couldn’t bring herself to hate the girl, not even in the slightest.

Maybe she was Icarus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i finally got twitter and i gotta say the tyzula tag there is funny as hell to look at.
> 
> ok back go the chapter. i think i like how i set this up. i tried really hard to hit all bases i wanted to cover. seriously i was up till like 3 working on it
> 
> and yes, i am well aware that this is straying a bit from azula canon fall into insanity, but i think making the world modern requires a few changes to the characters as well. oh, and for all of u wondering, i am going to be showing graphic scenes of abuse in the future, as it is necessary for azulas character.
> 
> see, im 100% positive that in this kind of setting, ozai would definetely be more abusive, and azula would blame herself for failing. that just the kind of fear she lives under. seeing what he did to her brother (which i have yet to get into much but i will i promise) has given her that mindset that even the slightest mistake is cause for disappointment. she has engrained it into herself that she has to be perfect otherwise shes not good enough.
> 
> but we all knew that, so ill stop w that.
> 
> alright imma go now, comment what yall thought


	10. Burns of The Heart and Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND CHILD ABUSE. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Well this was a surprise. She wasn’t expecting Zuko to face her head on like this. Didn’t he know he’d lose?

“Zuzu, what on Agni are you doing?” Azula mocks, placing an unimpressed hand to her hip. He only keeps that annoying scowl on his face, hands directed outwards to her in the first form fire bending technique.

“Fighting you, obviously.” He replies, shooting a ball of fire from his fist out towards her. She blocks it with a downward slice, a more complicated way of blocking an attack.

“Yes I can see that. What I meant is why your impudent brain has led you to such a decision.”

“Because you need to be stopped.”

Azula hums. “I’ve been hearing that a lot lately, and yet no one has the balls to stay and finish the job. Three guesses why, Zuzu?”

He says nothing, instead opting to fight, sending flurries of fire toward her. She deflects and blocks them all, redirecting his last one back at him and catching him off guard. He stumbles backwards, reaching Azula’s eyes with a glare while she smirks victoriously.

“So, how have you been? I hear you're working at Uncle’s tea shop now. Maybe I’ll stop by-!” She gruffs out the last bit as she jumps into the air to perform a double kick, shooting two rounds of ice blue fire at him. He does his best to block them, but the power behind them and Zuko’s more faulty form causes him to lose control, falling to the ground harshly.

She lands just in front of him, staring down at his groaning figure. Azula narrows her eyes, she knows a fake when she sees it. Just as she suspected, she catches him just before he tries to kick her legs, jumping over the action swiftly and letting one of her feet come down on his chest. He lets out a real groan now, shrivelling up as she wrinkled her nose in pity. “Really brother? I thought you’d at least take defeat with pride.”

“It’s not me...who’s defeated…” He heaves, and as if on cue, the sound of a helicopter's wings can be heard in the distance. Confused, Azula looks out into the distance where, from her overlooking balcony, she can see the 5 airplanes loaded with supplies supposed to land in a few minutes explode over the open ocean.

Azula’s eyes widen. “You little bitch-!”

Just as she says that, she feels two hands wrap around her leg and pull roughly, sending her to the ground as her arm collides with the cold concrete. Pain shoots through her entire body, the burn from two days ago still tender, making her let out a sharp scream. She hears Zuko stand, and she follows quickly after, clutching her arm and seeing that some blood was starting to bleed through her white shirt. She really should have worn her usual jacket today.

“I didn’t do that, Azula.” He says, as if figuring out some big mystery. She glares at him, a silent warning not to continue. He doesn’t listen. “Who gave you that injury, Azula?”

Her looking away was enough of a sign for him apparently.

“He’s been hurting you, hasn’t he?” He asks, sounding mildly concerned which only fuels Azula’s growing anger.

“What do you care? It’s not exactly like you’ve been around to notice.”   
  


Zuko, for all his ignorance, always did show some level of caring for her before he got banished. He somehow always knew when she was having a bad day, and would force her to go bowling with him. They both hated the pastime, but it was something they agreed upon, so they kept doing it. Even if he always lost.

“I was banished! I couldn’t see you even if I wanted to!”

“So you don’t want to see me?” She says jokingly. She doesn’t care, but the words send a little zing through her heart that she can’t explain.

“S-Stop twisting my words! Look, what he’s doing is wrong! Trust me, I’m living proof!” He says, pointing to the scar on his left eye. 

Azula rolls her eyes. “You got that because you were a fool and thought you could talk out of turn. I’m not you Zuko, I’m smarter than you’ll ever be.”

“Not on this, Azula. Not on this.” He says, shaking his head.

Deep down, a small piece of Azula wants to believe him, but the fact that this defeat would make things worse was overshadowing any such feelings that could have allowed him in.

“Well, I  _ was _ going to keep you alive, but now that you’ve said that, I think I’ll take home a souvenir for Father to see.” She gives him a toothy smirk, leveling herself down low to get in a defensive position.

“Too late Azula. We beat you.” He says, and suddenly Aang appears being him on Appa, their big furry bison that shed like no tomorrow. He grabs hold of the wooden ladder, but looks at her and says, “Please stop by, I’d be more than happy to talk.”

“I doubt that very much, Zuzu.” Azula mutters as he flies away, out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind.

-

“You let them do what?!” Ozai shouts, slamming a hand down on the foyer table, making the bowls and keys rattle violently in her ears.

When she had gotten home, she had found her Father waiting for her in the front lobby, immediately asking how it went. He didn’t like what she had to say.

“It was my fault. I allowed Zuko to distract me-”

Azula has barely enough time to gasp as a large hand grabs her by the neck and pushes her into the wall. She can hear a crack, and hopes it wasn’t anything severe. The hand squeezes, and Azula chokes on her breath, her hand reaching to try and pry her Father’s hand away.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kick you out right now.” He snarls, voice low and threatening. She then realizes the hot sensation starting to burn the skin of her left wrist, and tries to glance at it and say stop but her Father lifts her head off the wall for a moment before slamming her back into it. “Look at me when I am speaking to you!” He shouts, spit flying into her face and making her wince in disgust.

“Pl-ease… Fa-ther I-”

“You’ve disappointed me far too much as of late, Azula. I’m starting to think you’re not as capable as I thought you were.”

“No-!” She shouts, but Ozai squeezes on her throat, making her voice choke on itself.

“Do not talk back to me!” He all but screams in her ear, and without warning, the burning increases and Azula can swear she can hear her skin start to sizzle underneath his grip. She wants to cry in pain, but the hand around her neck prevents her from saying anything. Everything hurts, but she has no options left at her disposal, forced to take it all with what dignity she has left.

“You listen child, and you listen well.” He spits, leaning into her ear so that his next words ring in her ears. Suddenly, she is liften on the ground so that the tips of her toes were just out of reach from the ground. Her heart spikes in fear, feeling her throat close on itself as she struggles to breath against his harsh grips. Her legs flail about to try and touch solid ground, but is never allowed to meet its mark. “If you fail me one more time, I promise your fate will be far worse than anything I gave Zuko.”

With what strength she has left, she nods her head, gritting her teeth as her few final breathes start to leave her. She could no longer feel her wrist, too focused on the fact that she was literally  _ dying _ right now.

Then, she is released, dropping to her knees while she gasps to regain her breath.

“You’re pathetic. No wonder Ursa thought you were a monster.”

Azula shuts her eyes closed, trying to force away that comment as well as the stinging feeling in her eyes. When she feels herself well enough to breathe normally, Azula releases the hand that she had placed around her neck and looks at her wrist. It seemed her mind was still playing catch up, because even as Azula watches the skin of her wrist throb and pulse with a disgusting red instead of a tanned peach, she feels no pain.

Curious, Azula foolishly touches it, and is immediately met with a sharp sting, making her hiss at the pain. Standing up, she quickly makes her way to her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. 

_ ‘There’s going to be a bruise around your neck in the morning.’ _

Azula scowls as she digs out her first aid kit. “I’ll wear a fucking scarf then.”

_ ‘It’s the middle of spring.’ _

“I don’t care! Just leave me alone for 2 goddamn seconds!” She screams, but when she turns to face where her Mother’s voice was, she finds no one there. Letting out an angry huff, she storms into the bathroom and begins the usual procedure. It seems her Father wanted to make this one last, because the burn was far worse than any other she had been given thus far. She had really fucked up this time.

In all honesty she shouldn’t be surprised. Those airplanes contained thousands of munitions that were essentially for their plan during the comet. To have all of that lost was a great disadvantage, but Ozai had his own production going here. They would be fine with what they had.

Taking off her shirt, she looks at her arm in the mirror and sees that the bandage she still had wrapped around it had bled through and would need to be replaced. Getting to work on that, Azula tries to ignore the other marks lining the skin of her arms and shoulders. 

_ ‘You can’t keep torturing yourself like this.’ _

“Stop pestering me.” She snarls.

_ ‘I’m worried for you Azula, and so is your brother.’ _

“I don’t give a damn what you  _ or _ Zuko is feeling. He made his choice and got himself banished for it.”

_ ‘He was a child who knew no better.’ _

“I’m a child too damnit!” She screams. “I’m younger than him and I knew not to talk out of turn! Why do you always excuse everything he does but not me?!”

_ ‘Zuko is not-’, _ Her Mother stops, falling silent as Azula waits for the words to be spoken.

“Go on, say it. I already know what it is.”

_ ‘I wasn’t-” _

“I’m a monster, right? That’s what you always said.  _ ‘Azula, you monster!’ _ , this,  _ ‘What is wrong with that girl?’, _ that.”

_ ‘I don’t think youre monster Azula.’ _

“Then what am I to you? I freak of nature?”

_ ‘You are my daughter, and I love you.’ _

Azula feels tears in her eyes. Those were the truths she always wanted to hear from her Mother. Was that so much to ask from Azula? For her Mother to love her? It shouldn’t be, should it? Weren’t all mothers supposed to love their children unconditionally?

“Fucking liar.” She spits, trying to force the tears away with sheer will.

_ ‘I’m not lying Azula.” _

“Leave me alone.” 

_ ‘Azula-’ _

“I said leave! Get out! I don’t ever want to see you again!” She screams, swiping her hand across the sink and knocking everything down in pure, unbridled rage. When she finds her Mother gone without a trace, Azula collapses.

Her breathing becomes labored, and the tears she had been fighting so hard to keep back spill freely as her hands grip at her hair. So tight in fact, that the bun she had made up perfectly this morning falls out, letting her hair surround the area around her eyes. It was all her fault, all of this was because she couldn’t do a simple task her Father had asked of her. 

Why was this happening to her? Why was everything falling apart so fast? Why can she not think straight? Everything was moving too quickly, she had no time to process. If she didn’t stop the Avatar from learning fire bending, then she wouldn’t be able to stop him during the comet. Why was Zuko even helping him? What happened to the boy who was wallowing in self pity for more than a year now?

Why were her thoughts so  _ fucking _ loud?

Azula grips her head tighter as she grits her teeth. There was a pool in between her legs where her tears were starting to form together. She needed to get rid of all of them, but apparently her Father didn’t want that, otherwise she would have told her to do it. No matter how many times she failed, she was still the best soldier he had. She was indispensable.

Slowly, she starts to take deep breaths, working herself back up so that all that was left of this little episode was a sniffle here or a stray tear there. Once she’s ready, she stands, using the sink for support while she begins to pick up the scattered pieces of medical equipment she had thrown to the floor so violently.

When her floor is clear of bandages and alcohol wipes, Azula gets back to work. With great pain, Azula leaves the bathroom 30 minutes later with a new bandage around her upper arm, and a similar one around her wrist. She’d have to come up with an alibi for this one. Maybe she fell while training and scraped her wrist badly.Yeah, that sounded good.

Alibi set in place, Azula realizes just how tired she was, and finds herself crashing into bed a few minutes later. 

She misses a call from Ty Lee.

-

The next day, Azula found herself being dragged along for Prom shopping. Ty Lee insisted upon it, saying that it would be a fun girls day out. As the girl tried on various dresses in one of her favorite stores, Azula sits next to Mai, who is staring at her all too bluntly.

Azula shifts in her chair, arms crossed with a neutral stare as she watches Ty Lee go into the dressing room. “If you want to say something to me Mai, now would be the time.”

“You lied to me that night.”

Azula sighs. “You say this every day, Mai. I told you, I didn’t lie.”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s with the hugs? You never did explain that part to me.”

“You really think Ty Lee is going to take no for an answer?”

“For you she would have.”

Azula snorts. “Funny, Mia. Hilarious even.”

“I’m serious. She knows you have rules and has always respected them. I mean, who asks for permission to give hugs, Azula?”

“Sane people with good manners?” She offers, watching with amusement as Mai rolls her eyes.

“You know, you really are an idiot, Azula.” She says, standing up and leaving Azula to be dumbfounded by her bold words. And dumbfounded she was. Was she talking about her feelings for Ty Lee? She certainly wasn’t an idiot, that’s for sure. Azula had figured them out months ago, so that couldn’t have been it.

Her phone buzzes, and Azula pulls it out to see who it was. 

It was from her Father, and it read,  _ ‘Jai Madere, get information as to where he’s hiding the blackmail he has on us and report back to me by midnight.’ _ . Azula glances at the time. It was four in the afternoon, which meant she only had 8 hours to get this guy talking.

She could make that work.

Standing up, she turns her phone off and puts it back in her jacket pocket. The two girls who were now standing out at a mirror turned to look at her. “I have to go, I assume you can take it from here, Mai?”

“Where are you going Azula?” Ty Lee asks.

Azula smiles at the girl. “Just the office, Father has called for me.”

“Okay!” She chirps, turning back to the mirror while Mai still watches her suspiciously. Azula smirks, winking at her before turning around and walking out of the store, back towards the direction of their cars. Azula was fortunate to have rode on her bike today, separate from the two girls.

She reaches her bike, and in no time she’s speeding off to her Father’s business.

-

Oh she had made him talk alright.

She had left that room at a quarter past nine at night, victory spread across her lips as she reported to her father the exact location of the man’s hard drives. 

It was when she got home that things went to shit.

Because as her house came into view, so did Ty Lee’s car, parked right there in the driveway. Waiting for her.

Azula stops in the middle of the road, wide eyed and jaw unhinged as she stared in shock. She hadn’t prepared for this. She wasn’t expecting Ty Lee to be here, why hadn’t she texted Azula? She would have changed out of her blood soaked clothes if she knew Ty Lee was going to  _ fucking _ be here.

There was no time to think about it, Ty Lee had surely heard her engine by now, and was probably coming out to look for her. She’d just have to make up a story and go with it. Parking in her driveway, she shuts off her motorcycle and quickly heads inside. 

There she was, waiting patiently in the lobby for Azula, who was glaring at her with such rage she was sure Ty Lee wouldn’t be able to comprehend the scope of it.

Ty Lee turns to her with a smile, but it morphs into horror when she sees Azula standing there, glaring while her clothes are stained with red splotches of blood all over her. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing her?” Azula growls, but it seemed Ty Lee was angry too.

“What am I doing here-? Azula what happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!”

Fucking hell. Fuck everything, just-

With no explanation, Azula storms down the halls, ignoring Ty Lee’s rapid shouts of questions. She can hear the girl gaining on her, but Azula slams the door shut in Ty Lee’s face, locking the door behind her. The knob is twisted and pulled with force, making Azula think briefly that Ty Lee might actually break her door down.

“Azula open this door right now!” She shouts, starting to bang on the wood relentlessly.

“Go home Ty Lee. None of this is your business.” Azula calls calmly.

“Not until you tell me what the  _ fuck _ is going on!” She hears Ty Lee shout back.

Azula presses her good arm against the door, letting her ear rest on the wood even as Ty Lee continues to pound on the material. Even as Ty Lee shouts until her lungs die out, and her hands wear into more soft thuds.

“Please Azula...I’m scared…” Ty Lee mumbles, and Azula can feel something stab her heart clean through.

Goddamnit, these fucking feelings just won’t shut up.

“...Go home Ty Lee. I promise everything is okay.”

“Then let me inside.”

Azula winces, and her heart aches for the girl. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“Then nothing is okay. I’m not leaving, even if I’m here all night.”

“You will be.”

“Then I’m going to find a blanket.”

Footsteps go off into the distance, and Azula falls to the floor, her back leaning against the door as her heart fights with her mind once more. 

_ ‘You don’t deserve her.’ _ Her Mother comments.

“You think I don’t know that?” She spits.

_ ‘I told you this wouldn’t end well for you.’ _

“I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again.’

_ ‘Nothing can keep me from you, Azula. You’re my daughter.’ _

“Sweet lies from such cowardly lips. You should have been a con artist.”

_ ‘You know I love you, Azula.’ _

“I don’t. I do know that you hate me though. Enough to call me a monster.”

_ ‘I didn’t mean-’ _

“I’m back.” Ty Lee interrupts, and Azula says nothing. She has nothing to say. She’s still working on an alibi for the blood, and anything she says would be redirected towards coaxing Azula to open the door.

_ ‘Say something. Isn’t this what you wanted?’. _ Her Mother says. Azula ignores her, bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them.

“You know, the week leading up to Prom is supposed to be fun, isn’t it?”

_ ‘Yes.’  _ Azula thinks.

“We’re supposed to go buy outfits, and get our hair done together. We’re supposed to laugh at stupid jokes we find online, and talk about the boys who are taking us.”

_ ‘I only want to take you.’ _ The thought enters before Azula could stop it, and she has to resist the urge to hit her head on the back of the door in irritation.

“But now I’m sitting here, wondering why you're covered in blood so late at night. Did you get roped into some shady business deal? Or are you picking fights where you shouldn’t?”

Silence.

_ ‘You caused this, you know that right?’  _

“Azula I don’t care what it is, just please, talk to me.”

Azula feels her eyes sting once more.

_ ‘She’s hurting because of you.’ _

“You're my best friend, and I wanna help you.”

She wishes she could say something. Anything to ease the poor girl's mind.

_ ‘This is your fault.’ _

“But I can’t do that unless I know what’s going on. So please…”

Why hasn’t she left yet? Everything always left Azula. So why hasn’t she?

_ ‘All of this pain is now your burden to bear.’ _

“Just let me in…”

Azula wishes she could.

_ ‘You're alone.’ _

But Azula is alone, and no one could help her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-
> 
> i have no excuses for this.
> 
> im so sorry but this is necessary for the plot so just please bear with it :(
> 
> anyway though, i was up till two in the morning writing this last night, as well as making a spotify tyzula playlist. if anyone wants it just ask and ill drop the link in your comment.
> 
> were reaching the climax in the next few chapters, so please be prepared for lot of drama and lots of painful angst. im not holding anything hack and plan to make this as painful as i can think of for azula. i apologize in advance.
> 
> alright im gonna go cry ab this chapter and pray yall done hate me.
> 
> comments as always, i love reading ur thoughts


	11. Restraint and Release

In the days leading up to Prom, Azula found it hard to focus on anything.

Even at school, she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on the text in her book. She would read the words over and over, but none of the information would be retained. But that was when she looked at the text, because now her Mother wouldn’t shut up. She would speak constantly and always be a shadow wherever Azula went. She did her best to play it off, keeping her usual composure and making it through the day with nothing more than a weird glance from a random teen or two. 

Mai was not so easily fooled though.

At some point during a class they both had together, the burn around Azula’s wrist was starting to act up. The irritation seemed to set the skin under the bandage aflame, making Azula lose focus on anything the teacher might have been saying.

She must have interrupted class at some point, because when Azula focused back into reality, she found herself standing in front of the girls bathroom closest to her class. Not bothering to question why or how she ended up there, she heads inside, quickly walking over to the sink to unwrap the bandage. She turns some lukewarm water, or at least as close as she could get with the school's faulty sinks, and lets her wrist lay under it. It stings at first, but the pain is washed away with the relaxing feeling of water tending to the burn.

“Youre going to explain that to me, right now.”

A click can be heard from the bathroom door, and Azula freezes. A particularly cold splash of water hits her wound and she winces, pulling away sharply. She looks to stare at Mai, who is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. It was clear she wasn’t getting out of this.

“Scraped my hand during training a couple days ago.”

“That is not a scrape, Azula.”

Azula throws her hands up in exasperation. “What do you want me to say, Mai?”

“The truth, for starters.” Mai blunts. “You’re not leaving until you tell me everything.”

“You say that like there is something to be said.”

“There is a fucking burn mark on your arm. I want to know how it got there.”

Azula narrows her eyes suspiciously, then widens them. Azula would bet her life that she had heard about it already from Zuko. “Oddly enough, I think you already know the answer.”

“How on Agni would I know?”

“Why, my dear brother Zuzu of course.”

Mai’s clearly caught off guard by this, as she takes a step back. “How do you know about that?”

Azula’s eyes widen. “So you finally did something about it, didn’t you?”

“I-”

“My my, this is quite the development. So what, you’ve been getting information about me from Zuko? That’s low Mai, even for you.”

Mai says nothing at first, allowing her mind to catch up to the conversation. Then, with more confidence, she says, “Yeah, I have. Wanna know why?”

“Because my brother can’t keep his mouth shut for two seconds even if he wanted to?” Azula offers, fighting down a laugh at the words.

“Because any time I tried to ask you about it, you lied. So yeah, forgive me for trying to be a good friend and figure out what the hell has been going on with you.”

“And pray tell, what did you find out?” Azula relents, knowing that trying to deflect was a lost cause at this point.

Mai takes a step forward. “How many others has he given you?”

Azula is surprised. She expected her to say his name. It makes her wonder, why hadn’t she? “Enough.” Is all she allows herself to say.

“Show me.”

Azula scoffs. “No.”

She’s relieved when Mai says, “Okay, that’s fair, but it still proves my point.”

“Which is?” Azula drawls, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever your Father is really doing needs to stop, and you need to stop helping him.”

“I have no-”

“Don’t lie to me. Remember, I know everything whether you decide to talk about it or not.” Mai interrupts, and Azula’s lax smirk turns into a frown.

“So much for secrecy.” She mutters. Heaving a long sigh, Azula says, “Alright. I guess you should first tell me what all you know, and then we can continue from there.”

Mai nods in agreement, continuing on to say, “I know your Father is planning something for Sozin’s Comet. World domination or something like that. Zuko wouldn’t go into the specifics. I know you’ve been helping him for years, and that you kept it from us all. I know he’s been burning you, but I don’t know for how long.”

“3 months.” Azula says without hesitation.

“What? She asks.   
  


“You said you don’t know how long. It’s been 3 months. Ever since Zuko decided to team up with The Avatar. Oh, I assume you know that too?” She adds, and rolls her eyes when Mai nods.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?”

Azula lets out a clever smirk. “You don’t know? My Father has eyes everywhere.” The wide eyes and nervous gulp she gets back is proof enough that Mai didn’t know. She taps the side of her head. “It’s all about how you play the game, Mai.”

“And how long have you been playing?”

“My entire life.”

“And in this game, are you a pawn or the queen?

Azula smiles, rocking on her heels a bit as she re-bandaged her wrist. A chess analogy, that was good. “Only time will tell.”

“You’re on the losing side of this game, Azula. You at least know that, right?”

“Are you sure? You never know what plan I might have up my sleeve.”

“Why can’t you just stop, Azula? Do you know what this is going to do to Ty-”

“Don’t you dare say a word of this to her.” Azula snarls, taking two large steps towards Mai and placing a threatening finger on her chest. “Ty Lee stays out of this, do you hear me?”

If looks could kill, Mai would be 6 feet under this bathroom flooring. The way Azula’s eyes seemed to burn hotter than any flame the fire bender could produce was a tell tale sign to the seriousness of her words.

Apparently, it only solidifies Mai’s next topic of conversation. “Which brings me to my next question.” She says, and Azula wishes she could run out of this bathroom right now. She probably could, but she knows Mai won’t let her leave without a fight.

“When are you going to do something about your feelings for Ty Lee?”

Azula does the best thing she can think of at that moment. She lies.

With a groan, she walks away from Mai. “What is with this odd fascination you have with thinking I have feelings for Ty Lee? I don’t!”   
  


“Yes you do.”

“You don’t even believe me when I tell the truth!” Azula shouts, faking exasperation. “Just drop it okay? Besides, doesn’t she have a big fat crush on one of the thousands of boys in this school?”

Azula can see that Mai is clearly not buying it at all, but Azula makes her move before the goth can say anything. “I’m leaving, we need to get back to class.”

“Azula-” Mai calls, but Azula slams the door to the bathroom shut behind her.

-

Over the next couple of days, anyone could see that everyone was on edge. The Student Coucil was always racing through halls, checking and double checking to make sure the equipment would be arriving on time and the decorations were here to be put up the day before. Many girls were whispering about who might ask them, while others were finding out as a boy walked up to them with some grand gesture to try and win their hearts over.

Azula groans at the reminder of how many Ty Lee had had to reject.

Seemingly at every turn, there was a different boy waiting to ask Ty Lee. Some brought flowers, others brought posters, and some with a thick wad of cash brought other expensive bribes to try and claim the unclaimable. Mai watched next to Azula boredly, while Azula internally raged with jealousy

That should be her.

But it wasn’t her. It couldn’t be her.

Ty Lee, ever the kindred soul, let them down easy, saying she just didn’t see it happening and hoped they found someone worthy of their time. Azula silently scoffed at that. Didn’t she realize what wanting to go to Prom with you meant? If a boy was asking you, it meant they wanted to spend their time with you. Not someone else.

Azula should know, that’s how it went with Chan after all.

She had really dug herself into a whole, hadn’t she?

The problem was, Ty Lee wouldn’t stop nagging her about that night when Azula came home with bloody clothes. No matter what the conversation topic, Ty Lee would always bring it up easily. Azula would always deny any possible situation it could have been, because truthfully, she had no alibi for this one. How do you explain clothes soaked in blood during the middle of the night?

She could have said she got in an accident, but that was off the table considering her motorcycle was literally parked outside of her house where Ty Lee could have seen. There was also the option that she got into a fight, but she knew Ty Lee wouldn’t believe that for even a second. Azula had never publicly gotten into a fight. Sure the threat was there, but no one had gotten brave enough to challenge her.

Plus, the night it did happen, Ty Lee was totally wasted and didn’t remember a thing. So really, she had no hard evidence to back that up.

She just wanted Ty Lee to shut up about it if she was being honest. The constant questions that the acrobat gave her daily was starting to push some of her buttons. Azula feared what she would do if Ty Lee pressed the wrong one. Whether it be saying something all too honest or doing something all too harmful, Azula knew it wouldn’t end well.

So Azula did her best to stay calm, keeping everything sizzling inside her until she was either training or facing The Avatar. It was then that she allowed herself to unleash every poke or praud that Ty Lee gave, every instance that she was jealous, and so much anger towards herself for not being able to complete what her Father asked out into the open air. And it all took the shape of wild and unbelievable hot blue flames.

Some call it unhealthy, Azula called it rewarding.

That feeling of releasing everything she had been holding in was so freeing. Every burst or ball of fire was like sending away another swell of emotions inside her. For in those moments, Azula forgot everything that wasn’t taking The Avatar down.

She felt nothing more than the fire coursing through her veins, fueling her body even in its weakest moments.

However, fire couldn’t help her now.

It was at least one in the morning, and Azula stared at her ceiling, wide awake. If she glanced next to her, she’d find Ty Lee next to her, and Mai on the other side of her. They had had a sleepover, Ty Lee proclaiming it was essential in preparing for Prom. Neither Mai nor Azula were too thrilled about the idea, but what Ty Lee said goes, whether they have a say in the matter or not.

She had prepared herself for this, of course. She had silently trained her emotions ever since the plans had been finalized to hold herself together so long as Ty Lee was conscious. She did not, however, plan for Ty Lee to torment her even in sleep.

Not 10 minutes after the girl falls asleep, Azula is startled to feel Ty Lee’s forehead land on Azula’s shoulder thinking it was another pillow to rest on. Ty Lee makes no indication that it was a conscious move, her breath still perfectly even as it comes out in exhaled whispers that tickle the hairs on Azula’s neck. The feeling brings a blush to Azula’s cheeks immediately, and she needs to get out of this position.

Carefully, Azula maneuvers out of the position, bending her shoulder just so that Ty Lee’s head falls onto an actual pillow. Now free, Azula gets out of the bed, running a hand through her bed ridden hair and huffs a quiet breath. What the fuck does she do now?

Racking her brain for ideas, she ponders just pulling out a spare blanket and pillow and sleeping on the floor. It would be uncomfortable, and her back would surely hate her, but at least she’d be able to sleep in peace.

Azula hears someone in the bed shift, and looks to see the end of Mai moving to lay on her side. Odd, Mai never moved in her sleep. She slept like the dead, which was creepy enough on its own. Narrowing her eyes, Azula focuses on Mai’s breathing, and finds it being held instead of moving up and down rhythmically. Mai was spying on her, even in her sleep.

Azula would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed.

A thought hits her. What if she just told Mai? Just, laid it all out there. She could swear the girl to secrecy, Mai would at least do that. And besides, it would be...nice to finally talk to someone about it besides her fucking Mother.

Making up her mind, Azula walks to Mai’s end of the bed and hits her lightly. Mai pretends to startle herself awake, and Azula decides to ignore it in favor of nudging her head towards her balcony. Before Mai can even say no, Azula starts walking to the door. It was a glass door with wooden outlines, but Azula knew from experience that no one would be able to hear them until someone opened the door.

She heads outside, ignoring the cold chill in the air and heating herself up with her bending. Mai, ever the cold hearted bitch, makes no indication that she is even slightly affected, and takes her place next to Azula, leaning on the railing. She waits for Azula, as the fire bender was the one that called her here in the first place.

“Before we start, you are under no circumstances to tell Ty Lee any of this. Do you understand?”

Mai is silent, but nods her head as confirmation. Taking a deep breath in, Azula finally allows herself to tell a truth she’s hidden for so long.

“I figured it out 4 months ago, when Ty Lee took me bowling with Aang and his friends.” She starts, and when Mai says nothing, she continues. “I think deep down I always knew, I just didn’t want to accept it. I still don’t think I’m ready to accept it if I’m being honest.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t deserve her.” Azula says simply, subconsciously rubbing the bandages covering her left wrist. 

“What makes you say that?” Mai says, and Azula scoffs. She’s not serious, right?

“Have you met me?”

“Fair enough.” Mai concedes. “Truthfully, I don’t think you deserve her either.”

“Then why are you so adamant about me telling her?”

“Because it’s eating you alive, and sitting there letting it fester is going to do nothing but hurt you.”

Azula could agree with that, but she wasn’t about to let Mai have that satisfaction. “More than it would to be rejected?” She says instead.

“You know Ty Lee is always...gentle when letting people down.”

“And yet, it hurts all the same.” Azula mumbles, watching the nearly full moon slowly glide across the night sky. If she didn’t know what that moon meant for the next coming days, Azula might have been oddly at peace. She did though, and all it did was add to the turmoil of her ever increasing stress inside of her mind.

“So what, you plan to just keep it inside you forever?”

“Yes. Until it goes away.”   
  


“That’s not healthy, Azula.” Mai warns. She had been hearing that a lot lately.

“What other options do I have?”

“Go see a therapist?” Mai offers.

Azula laughs, really laughs because wow, even she hadn’t thought of that one. “And do what? Tell her all my woe’s and heartache? I’ll pass.”

“You have to tell someone, Azula.”

“Why do you think I’m telling you?”

“You have to do this for yourself, Azula. Not because I nagged you about it for months.”

Azula sighs, why did she decide this was a good idea again? Right, because she’s utterly miserable and needed a distraction. “Look, I told you because it was all I could think of, but if you really have no good ideas for me, then I’ll just go back to sleep.”

Azula goes to head inside, but Mai grabs her arm, effectively stopping her in place.

“Bottle it up, and you’ll explode, Azula. I won’t be there for you if you do.”

“Thanks for the heads up, but I’ll be fine on my own.” Azula says, shrugging her arm out of Mai’s grip and walking back inside. She had forgotten that, once Azula laid back down, Ty Lee was right there next to her. Even if she was no longer physically touching Azula, the mere presence of the girl was enough to light Azula’s heart aflame.

These feelings had done nothing but grow these past months. She can recall the last time Azula had willingly let Ty Lee sleep over, and how she had helped the drunk girl as she fell asleep in her arms, and was perfectly fine. But now? Now if Ty Lee  _ breathed  _ on her she went into a strange sort of panic.

Ty Lee sighs in her sleep, mumbling incoherently as she moves to lay and arm across Azula’s waist.

Oh, for  _ fuck’s _ sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA FILLER CHAPTER GO BRRRR
> 
> hi everyone! it feels like i long time since ive talked to all of u lmao but somehow im still on schedule. 
> 
> going back to the book, prom will be next chapter and i plan to have plenty of drama and angst to add to that
> 
> but i promise there will be fluff, so stay tuned.
> 
> i love writing oblivious, panicky azula because it really shows just how different she is with ty lee then everyone else. but this chapter was mainly just to fill in some holes i thought needed filling and establish that yes, mai and zuko have finally gotten together. yes, azula told mai because why the fuck not at this point. in two days azula is going to destroy the world so might as well leave it out there right?
> 
> anyway, the days of angst and depression are upon us, but hey, this will be the climax of the story so after the bad shit happens, we'll have to see how azula dissolves from there
> 
> COMMENT UR THOUGHT. ik its jus a filler but i wanna know what u thought
> 
> bye bye everyone, see u soon!


	12. Burn The Ashes Of Our Love So That Nothing Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made art of their outfits, go check it out on twitter, it would mean a lot :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/tyzulacanon/status/1320549790837604352

One hour left.

The clock ticked mercilessly as Azula shrugged on the dress shirt to her suit. She would have worn a dress, but those were rather revealing, and Azula would prefer not to explain the many burns across her back and arms. So, she went to one of her family's trusted tailors and they made her what they claimed to be, ‘The finest suit that would be worn to her Prom’. It was good enough for her.

It was very her if she was being honest. The simple black jacket was accentuated with vibrant icy blue flames, similar to how her own flames looked. They spread around the bottom of the jacker and the sleeves around her arms, and were complimented with a dress shirt in the same color. She had done her makeup the same way as always, as well as her hair. She saw no need to do anything different, after all, she was already perfect.

Not a hair out of place.

She had no idea what Ty Lee or Mai would be wearing, as they had both left this morning to make their own preparations. She was slightly on edge thinking about how Ty Lee would look, but distracted herself with fixing the collar of her shirt. As she did so, the sleeve around her left arm fell down a bit, revealing the clean white bandage underneath. She frowns at it, annoyed that it couldn’t completely heal before this so that she wouldn’t have to wear the ugly thing.

_ ‘You look very...handsome.’ _

“Shut it.” Azula snaps, not wanting to deal with her Mother right now.

_ ‘Am I not allowed to see you off to your junior Prom?’ _

“No.”

In the reflection of her mirror, she sees her mother frown. ‘ _ Aren’t you worried Ty Lee might see that?’ _

By that, Azula can tell she means the bandage. She glances at it briefly before shrugging her sleeve down nonchalantly. “If she knows what’s good for her she won’t say anything even if she does.”

‘Do you plan to tell her?’

Azula’s face contorts in confused anger. “What? No. That’s preposterous.”

_ ‘I know my daughter, Azula. The thought has at least crossed your mind.’ _

Azula drops her hands and turns to face her mother with a glare. “Of course I have, you imbecile. That doesn’t mean I should though.”

_ ‘And why shouldn’t you?’ _

“Because I will be taking over the world in less than 24 hours and would prefer not to have anything distracting me.”

_ ‘She already distracts you.’ _

“God, you never shut up, do you?” Azula groans, moving past her mother to grab the keys to her motorcycle. “Let me live my life. After all, you walked out of it years ago.”

Her Mother says nothing after that, and Azula leaves the room shortly after, slamming the door behind her. Taking to a brisk walk down the hall, she reaches the living room before she is interrupted.

“Off to that silly little dance your school is having?” Her Father’s deep voice asks. Azula stops in the doorway, silently pleading just to let her go without anymore...complications.

“Yes, it’s called Prom.”

“Right.” Ozai comments. He takes a sip from the glass of whiskey he was nursing before setting it down to stand up and walk over to her. Azula stands frozen in place as he circles her once. She has to force herself not to jump when one of his hands lightly drags across her shoulder. “A fine suit. Was this tailored by Kina?”

A nod, and he moves back to face her head on. Keeping her head down, Azula feels the heat of his stare as his eyes wander over her body. Azula didn’t like this. She didn’t like being scared of anything, but that fear of any wrong step kept her frozen in place in front of him until he said, “Very well, go.”

She all but bolts down the hall, but does it with the most grace she could muster. Once she’s outside and in front of her motorcycle, Azula realizes she’s never enjoyed the cold more than in this moment.

-

When she pulls into a parking spot outside of the school, Azula can already hear the faint beat of music playing from inside. Even through the padding of her helmet, the tune of some popular song could be heard, and even the thump of the music was being carried into the asphalt of the parking lot. Toph must be having the time of her life right now.

Beginning the trek towards the school entry doors, which were open for students to come in from, Azula takes out her phone, checking social media briefly. Just scrolling through the pictures, Azula could already make out the layout of the gym, with dim, blue-ish lights that created a relaxed atmosphere for students to let loose.

Azula concurs by Mai and Zuko’s couple photo that they were already here, and pockets her phone. Walking inside, she passes by several streamers and decorations to mark the event. Azula rolls her eyes. While she was always one for theatrics, this was a bit much. One simple glance and Azula could tell they were self-made in between classes.

She reaches a desk, and Azula hands the ticket she had bought days ago to the girl. She takes it quickly, pocketing it and giving her a curt, “Enjoy the party.”

Ignoring the malice in that girl's voice, Azula heads inside. Just by opening the door, the music was amplified tenfold that made Azula’s ears thump violently. She winces as her ears adjust, and scans the room for any signs of her brother or Mai. The room was dark save for the blue lighting, as well as the  thin, white laser lights flying across the roof and walls of the gym.

Off to her right was the photo station, where there was quite the hefty line of students waiting to have their pictures taken. Azula wrinkles her nose in disgust as one student put on a pair of ridiculously large sunglasses and gives the camera a goofy smile.

Scanning the rest of the room, she ignores the sea of kids laughing and dancing to the song currently playing, and spots Mai and Zuko near the food table, sitting on a bench with cups in their hands.

Well that's depressing.

Making her way over to them, she says just that and earns herself a glare from each of them. One the way over, she had grabbed a cup if whatever concoction this school had deemed well enough for the event.

She takes a whiff of it before drinking it and finds it reeks of alcohol. She grimaces. "Did a kid manage to sneak an entire bottle of vodka in here so he could spike the punchbowl, or did i just get the unlucky cup?"

"You'd be right. The entire football team each brought a flask and dumped it in." Zuko comments, boredom shown in his slouched posture.

Azula's face radiates disgust as she throws it into the trash can just next to her. "Anyway," She says, trying to move on from the topic. "Who else is here?"

"I saw Aang and his friends on the dance floor. Ty Lee's out there too." Mai says.

Azula gives a nod of acknowledgement, trying to look as if she didn't care as much as she did. It was then that she saw Zuko's tense glare. "What's with the look, Zuzu?"

"I'm just surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet."

Azula snorts. "Not a dull moment with you, brother. Don't you know? School's a neutral ground."

"Who decided that?"

"Me." Azula says, and rolls her eyes at Zuko's surprised look. "I talked to Aang on his first day here."

"More like she was forced to." Mai mutters.

"You're not wrong.” Azula concurs.

“So wait, you, Azula, decided to play nice because Ty Lee asked you to?”

Azula raises an eyebrow. “Is there a problem with that?” She asks, and she can see her brother visibly gulp. It was good to still have fear reign over at least one of the pair.

“No, I just-”

“Hey Zuko!” A voice exclaims from behind her, one Azula acknowledges as Aang. When she turns, she is met with the nervous faces of the entire gang. “Uh...h-hey Azula...How’s it going?”

She rolls her eyes. “Nice try shortstack, but just say, ‘I hate you’ next time, okay?”

“I was trying to be nice.”

“We agreed to be neutral. Not nice.” Azula replies curtly, pocketing her hands as he side-eyes him. “You can stop acting like I’m gonna burn you at the stake. I’ve decided to try and tolerate you fools for tonight.”

“...Thanks?”

“The displeasure is all mine.” She utters, which earns a rare laugh from Mai.

“Nice.” Is all the girl says before she reverts back to normal, ‘I hate the world’ Mai.

“Guys! You left me with that guy!” Another voice coined in, and Azula ignores the way her heartbeat starts to pick up at an alarming rate.

She sees Aang smile as he turns around to say, “Sorry Ty! We figured you two would want some alone time!”

Ty Lee makes a noise resembling disgust, starting to say, “No way! You know I like- Holy fuck.”

The words leave Ty Lee’s lips just as the gang separates to reveal Azula. Azula stands there, not sure of what exactly she should be doing. As a compromise, she gives Ty Lee her usual smirk, teasing her with, “What, cat got your tongue?”

Ty Lee seemed to have, for all the life of her, lost all coherent speech, which was internally flustering the hell out of Azula. Seriously, why was she looking at her like that?

Then, as if a switch was flicked, Ty Lee beams at Azula, “Azula you look so good!”

“And you look as stunning as always, Ty Lee.” Azula compliments.

Ty Lee giggles, giving Azula a twirl, letting the pink dress lift into the air slightly. It came just to her knees. It was an off shoulder dress, with beautiful patterns lining the skirt and strip of pink silk going horizontal across her arms and chest. The rest was a simple light pink, her signature color. It made Azula nearly blush.

_ I’m nearing the end of my fourth year _

Ty Lee and Suki both gasp in recognition of the song. “I love this song! C’mon, let’s go dance!” The acrobat squeals. Everyone seems to shift to move, but Azula’s wrist is grabbed before she is roughly pulled to follow Ty Lee into the sea of kids on the dance floor.

_ I feel like I've been lacking, crying too many tears _

_ Everyone seemed to say it was so great _

_ But did I miss out, was it a huge mistake? _

Azula couldn’t help but focus on the warmth Ty Lee’s hand gave as they reached an open area. She vaguely noticed everyone else joining her and the brunette as they started to dance to the music.

_ I can't help the fact I like to be alone _

_ It might sound kinda sad, but that's just what I seem to know _

Azula stood there amidst the rest of the group. She watched as they danced without a care, something Azula had never been taught how to do. The only other person not dancing was Mai, as she just stood there with a bemused smile as Zuko lazily shrugged along to the song.

“Azula?” Ty Lee calls, making Azula direct her attention to the brunette. It was amazing what the lighting was doing for Ty Lee. How her eyes seemed to sparkle a greyish blue, drawing Azula in without a second thought.

_ I tend to handle things usually by myself _

_ And I can't ever seem to try and ask for help _

“Do you not know how to dance?”

Not wanting to speak the words to life, Azula shakes her head ever so slightly. No one else would have noticed, but Ty Lee was staring, so she saw everything. 

Azula had never had to dance before in her life. It was never a requirement her Father saw fit to hold her to. Business wasn’t about how well you could move your body, it was about how well you could move your lips. How efficient you were at smooth talking and convincing even the most hard-shelled customers.

_ I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress _

_ I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest _

“Here.” Ty Lee says, taking Azula’s hand and placing one on the brunette’s waist, while the other one she kept interlocked with her own so that it could rest outwards next to them. 

_ Makeup is running down, feelings are all around _

_ How did I get here? I need to know _

“It’s not the typical dance for this kind of song, but you gotta start somewhere, right?”

Azula stares, trying to combust at the feeling of holding Ty Lee so intimately in public. “Right.” She swallows, forcing her fears down her throat and telling herself to enjoy it. Enjoy having this for just one night.

_ I guess I maybe had a couple expectations _

_ Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't _

Ty Lee starts to sway, and nudges her head as if to say,  _ ‘You too.’ _ . Azula tries it, looking down to match her pace with Ty Lee’s, earning a laugh from the brunette.

“Don’t think about it, Azula. Just feel the music, and move.” She explains, and Azula’s lips form into a hard line. Azula wasn’t allowed to not think about things. Analyzing a perfecting were the sole traits that got her as good as she is with everything else in her life. And now Ty Lee was asking her to just stop? 

_ I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun _

_ But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run _

Maybe just once.

Daring to pull Ty Lee the tiniest bit closer, she allows her heart to take over just this once. Aang and everyone else forgotten, Azula allows herself to move to the beat with Ty Lee, moving from swaying to stepping in a little square pattern. She isn’t sure how she got herself there, only that she knew it felt right. Judging by Ty Lee’s proud smile, she was doing pretty good. She always was a quick learner. The next few minutes were spent dancing in silence, Azula’s steps gradually becoming more bold and fluid as Ty Lee was beautifully humming along to the lyrics of the song. Bliss.

_ I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun _

_ But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run _

_ All I wanna do is run _

Confident as the song ends, Azula twirls Ty Lee out of the embrace, letting her spin once before pulling her back into Azula’s body. Azula’s breath was a bit shallow, but no worse then Ty Lee’s. They stare at each other, hazel and grey meeting with fixed amazement.

Azula realizes it then. This feeling, the feeling that had been pulling at her heart for months now and refused to let go.

She was in love with Ty Lee.

“Azula.” Ty Lee breathes, reaching a hand up to touch the skin of Azula’s cheek. “Your aura-”

Azula’s heart stops, and prays what Ty Lee is about to say isn’t what she thinks it is.

“-It’s so pink.”

Azula’s mouth opens to say something, and yet, no words come out. She’s speechless because she can’t possibly think of a reason to justify why her aura had apparently turned pink so suddenly. The blush that rises to her cheeks is a completely different problem too, but she decides to ignore it in the hopes that it was too dark for Ty Lee to see it.

“Hey, let’s go get some punch, guys.” Katara offers, and Azula restraints from sighing in relief.

Mind taking back over, she pulls away from their embrace, saying a quick, “Come on.” to Ty Lee before walking with the group. The brunette catches up to walk beside her, but Azula can feel the tension now radiating from Ty Lee’s body. It permeates all around them, filling them in this nervous silence where they didn’t dare speak of it.

Apparently Katara had forgotten that the punch was basically hard vodka at this point, because when she came over with Aang in tow to where the rest of the group was sitting, she took a sip only to spit it back in the cup immediately. Azula smiles, greatly amused at the events unfolding in front of her as Sokka and Aang immediately see if she’s alright. Toph is howling from laughter, and Suki isn’t faring much better. 

“Careful necklace, one or two more sips and you’ll be passed out on the floor.”

“Shut it, daddy’s girl.” Katara snaps.

_ Laying in the silence _

_ Waiting for the sirens _

A collective gasp could be heard from everyone, and Azula’s eye twitches. She manages to keep her smirk plastered on her face, but as she stands and walks the three steps over to Katara, it feels more threatening than teasing.

“Wanna say that again, Miss know-it-all?”

_ Signs, any signs I'm alive still _

_ I don't wanna lose it _

Katara’s seething glare doesn’t budge as she gets up in Azula’s face. Emphasizing each word, Katara spits. “Daddy’s. Little. Monster.”

_ I'm not getting through this _

_ Hey, should I pray? should I pray _

“Okay guys that’s enough-” Ty Lee tries, but Katara is quicker.

“No, why don’t you tell her, Azula? I’m tired of playing by your rules.”

_ To myself? To a God? _

_ To a saviour who can _

Azula’s smirk turns into a murderous glare. She did not just do that.

“Tell me what?” Ty Lee asks, and Azula can hear the uneasy waver in her words.

“Don’t do this.” Azula grits as quietly as she can. It only serves as fuel to Katara’s growing smirk as she says.

_ Unbreak the broken _

_ Unsay these spoken words _

_ Find hope in the hopeless _

“Watch me.” Then, “Ty Lee, are you aware that Azula’s Father runs a second business?”

“Katara, I’m warning you-”

_ Pull me out of the train wreck _

_ Unburn the ashes _

_ Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet _

She ignores Azula’s threats, instead moving to walk over to Ty Lee, who looks just as confused as she sounds.

“W-What?” Ty Lee asks.

_ Pull me out of the train wreck _

_ Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out _

_ Pull me out, pull me out _

“That’s right. Ozai’s been trying to take over the world for years, and tomorrow he plans to use Sozin’s comet to finish the job.”

Azula see’s many emotion’s flash across Ty Lee’s face. Confusion, anger, fear, hurt, betrayal. It all comes to a head when those big grey orbs look up at Azula.

_ Underneath our bad blood _

_ We still got a sanctum, home _

_ Still a home, still a home here _

“And guess who’s been helping him do it? All behind your back?” Katara ends, and the air around the entire group grows thick with tension.

_ It's not too late to build it back _

_ 'Cause a one-in-a-million chance _

Even from her far spot away from Ty Lee, she can see tears beginning to form. It simultaneously breaks and fuels her heart with anger towards Katara.

“Is that true, Azula?” Ty Lee asks, a single tear spilling from her eye.

_ Is still a chance, still a chance _

_ I would take those odds _

Azula doesn’t like that tone, one that suggests that if Azula makes one wrong move she’ll bolt out of this gym. She’s already standing as if she’s going to.

Azula takes a cautious step forward, saying, “Ty Lee, let me explain-”

_ Unbreak the broken _

_ Unsay these spoken words _

_ Find hope in the hopeless _

She doesn’t get that chance, because the moment she takes that step, Ty Lee bolts. “Ty Lee!” She shouts, turning to watch the girl sprint out of the gym, bursting the doors open and vanishing from any of their sight.

The weight of this entire exchange finally hits her.

_ Pull me out of the train wreck _

_ Unburn the ashes _

_ Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet _

She’s losing her.

She’s losing the one person who she promised herself never to hurt. The one who she vowed to protect even if she lost her sanity doing so.

_ Pull me out the train wreck _

_ Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out _

_ Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out _

“Whatcha gonna do now, Azu-!”   
  


Katara doesn’t get to finish that sentence, because Azula whips around and socks Katara right in her cheek, knocking the girl to the ground roughly. Azula can hear the others all stand, ready to defend if Azula starts to attack, and she notices how many random eyes land on the scene in front of them.

_ You can say what you like 'cause see, I would die for you _

_ I, I'm down on my knees and I need you to be my God _

Katara looks up at Azula, a mixture of shock and terror in her eyes as Azula points a threatening finger down at her.

“I’ll kill you.” She says, eyes wide with homicidal rage.

She would have done it too. She would have burned a hole through Katara’s chest right now if it wasn’t for the fact that Ty Lee had just run out of the building. So, she backs away slowly before turning to sprint after Ty Lee.

_ Unbreak the broken _

_ Unsay these reckless words (find hope in the hopeless) _

_ Pull me out of the train wreck _

Shoving the doors to the gym open, she scans possible ways Ty Lee could have gone. Ignoring the way the teacher at the door stares at her, she deduces that she must have gone outside, seeing as the hallway into the school was blocked off.

Knowing this, she runs outside and lets her eyes analyze every inch of the layout in front of her. She goes from cars to bushes, to roads and sidewalks until she spots a flash of pink disappear behind the edge of the school building in the distance.

Immediately knowing it’s Ty Lee, she takes off down the pathway that would lead her to that part of the building, and turns the corner with fervor. There she finds Ty Lee pacing back and forth, hands above her head as she seems to hyperventilate.

_ Unburn the ashes _

_ Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet _

“Ty Lee-” Azula says, taking a few steps forward but stopping when Ty Lee backs away in fear.

“Stop! D-Don’t come near me!”

Azula obeys. “Ty Lee let me explain-”

“How could you keep something like this from me?” Ty Lee cries, and Azula see’s how the moon makes the tears in Ty Lee’s eyes shimmer woefully.

“I was trying to keep you safe.”

“Safe?! Azula in what world did you think keeping this from was going to keep me safe?!”

“It was all I could do!” Azula shouts back. “What, would you rather know that I’m part of an illegal business?!”

“Yes!” Ty Lee exclaims, throwing her hands up as she laughed in disbelief. “I would take that ten times over being left in the dark!”

Azula says nothing, only letting her silence be her argument as Ty Lee brings her hands down. “Does Mai know?”

“She found out when she started dating Zuko. I had no control over that.”

Ty Lee puts her face into her palms and drags them upwards in frustration. Groaning, Ty Lee asks, “Is this why you came home bloody that one time?”

“Yes.”

“Agni…” Ty Lee breathes, covering her mouth with one of her hands as the insinuation to what that answer meant. “Azula what have you been doing?”

“Whatever my Father tells me to.”

“And that justifies anything and everything he forces you to do?”

“He’s not forcing it, I do it voluntarily.”

“Then explain to me what exactly  _ it _ is.”

Azula takes a deep breath in. “Do you want the long version or the short one?”

“Tell me everything, Azula. No more secrets.”

“Then you tell me a secret.” Azula says. If she was going to lose everything tonight she might as well learn at least one thing.

“What?” The brunette asks, confused.

“If I tell you my secret, then you tell me one of yours.”

Ty Lee’s eyes dart everywhere and nowhere in seconds as she lets out a quick, “Fine, but I don’t see the point in it.”

“Well I do.” Azula says before finally explaining everything. “I can’t get into...specifics, but most of it was just jobs. Smuggling cargo, watch over trade deals, anything Father required I could do it.”

“And the rest of it.”

“Are you sure you want to hear this?” Azula warns, peaking a lowered eye up to see Ty Lee’s determined gaze. She wasn’t getting out of this.

“Tell me Azula.”

Sighing, Azula relents. “The rest was what you saw. Sometimes he needed me to get information, one way or another. And sometimes it required more...extreme methods.”

“Is that why you’ve been hiding that bandage on your wrist from me all week?”

Azula is actually very impressed that Ty Lee managed to catch that. She’d been paying extra careful attention to it for that very reason. “Very observant of you, Ty Lee, but no.”

“Then tell me what it is.”

“I’m afraid that’s a secret I can’t tell you.” Azula deflects. “Onto my question.”

Azula can see the irritation in Ty Lee’s face, but nevertheless the brunette says, “Fine.”

“Who’s this crush of yours?”

Ty Lee gapes at her, and Azula watches with growing nerves as the open mouthed shock turns into something akin to anger. What, was she angry? Why was she-

“Azula you're such an idiot! How have you not figured it out?!”

Azula puts her hands up in defense as Ty Lee comes ever closer to her. “I’m sorry? Am I missing something here?”

“It’s you! I love you!”

Azula’s brain and heart screech to a stop.

What.

“You...what?” Azula asks, and Ty Lee scoffs.

“It’s always been you, Azula. Ever since we were kids, but apparently you were too busy sucking up to your Father to notice.”

“No you...you can’t love me. That’s...that’s not right…” Azula utters.

That can’t be right. Azula was a monster, and monsters were supposed to be unlovable. There was no way Ty Lee could possibly love her. So why would she say that? To mess with Azula’s feelings even more than she already has? Why was she staring at Azula as if waiting for her to say something?

“You really are an idiot, Azula.” Ty Lee mutters as tears fill her eyes.

Ty Lee loved her...She loved Azula. Ever since they were kids.

No. That can’t be right. Ty Lee wasn’t...she didn’t deserve her. She was supposed to never love Azula back. That was how this worked. Azula was a monster, and monsters were not things someone could love. She only loved what Azula let her see. Yes, that was it. Ty Lee only saw the good parts. She didn’t see the bits of Azula that weren’t perfect.

“Azula.” A voice calls from behind her.

Azula frowns. Now was not the time for this.

“Hello, Aang. What can I do for you?” She utters, turning around to see the rest of the group waiting for her.

This time, Mai is with them. Her glare hardens. “Mai, what are you doing?”

This was the girls only exit. If Mai walked over here right now then Azula would forget the possible reasons as to why Mai was on their side.

“Joining the winning team.” She replies, moving to the front of the group so that she wasn’t hiding from Azula. “You said it yourself, Azula. It’s all about how you play the game, right?”

Azula’s hands curl into tight fists, and she can feel her bandages wrist start to burn and tighten under the pressure. Of course she’d join Zuko and his new friends. “I should have expected this from you.”

“Well, you didn’t, and now we’re giving you a choice.”

Azula scoffs. “You know the consequences for this Mai, don’t you? You’ll end up like Zuko.”

“I’m starting to think that’s not such a bad thing.” Mai retorts, narrowing her eyes as she says, “You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you.”

You didn’t do good enough. 

Azula snaps. “No you miscalculated! You should’ve feared me more!” 

Moving her hands up into a lethal fire bending form, Azula goes to shoot outwards, but something hits her arm, knocking her off balance.

No…

Another hit to her chest, knocking the breath out of Azula immediately and making her crash to the floor. On the way down though, she catches a glimpse of the person responsible.

Brown hair and grey eyes shine at her from above, and all she sees is the hurt worn on Ty Lee’s face.

Of course.

After all, who could love a monster.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Mai says, and Azula watches her and Ty Lee walk away with the gang.

“You're both fools!” She shouts, trying her damnedest to move her limbs but finding herself incapable of even twitching her thumb.

Of course she didn’t. Azula wasn’t good enough for her Father, so why would she be good enough for Ty Lee?

Azula watches as Ty Lee takes one last longing look back at Azula, to which she only glares at Ty Lee with rage. How could she say those things, and then stab her in the back like this? Ty Lee was supposed to be the one person she could trust, even if she hated her. Even if she feared her, she was supposed to be there for Azula. Wasn’t she?

Azula can’t take it, and she lets out a gut wrenching scream, tears starting to spill because she just wants to move her goddamn body.

Ty Lee had betrayed her, and left her to rot alone.

‘ _I told you this wouldn’t end well for either of you.’_

Her Mother’s voice only enraged her further. 

Nothing mattered anymore. She had no one left except her Father. She would make him proud, it was all that she could do.

She would burn this world to the ground, and make it kneel breath her feet.

_ Pull me out of the train wreck _

_ Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out _

_ Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry.


	13. Crack In The Mind Lead to Devastating Events

_ When Azula was little, things were easier. _

_ In retrospect, anyone’s life as a child is easier than when they are forced to grow up and face the harsh reality of the world they live in. For Azula though, things were just easy. _

_ There was a brief moment, a memory frozen in time that Azula held no malice looking back on. One spent in the gardens of her house, playing with her friends Mai and Ty Lee while Zuko attempted to learn Pai Sho from their Uncle. Off in the distance, Azula could see her Mother feeding the turtle ducks silently, and on the porch she would find her Father looming over them like a shadow. _

_ “Azula! Let’s play hide and seek!” Ty Lee offers with excitement. _

_ Azula’s gut bubbles with adrenaline just thinking of the game. “Yes, let’s do it. Mai, you be the first seeker.” _

_ “Whatever.” Mai says from her spot leaning against a tree. She seemed to be somewhat interested in a book during all of this, but she all but tossed it to the floor without a care at the mention of doing something different. _

_ “You know the rules, Mai. No peeking-” _

_ “-Count to thirty, don’t ask Zuko for help. Yeah yeah, just go.” Mai cuts off, turning around and covering her eyes with her hands. _

_ Once Azula had deemed herself fully out of Mai’s sight, she turns to go find a good hiding spot, but her wrist is grabbed and she is pulled along behind a long, silky brown braid. _

_ “Wha-!” _

_ “Shh!” Ty Lee whispers quietly. “Follow me.” _

_ Against her better judgement and will, Azula follows Ty Lee into the forest next to her house. They cut through bushes and dart around tree’s hearing a faint, “I’m coming to get you two!” in the tone of Mai’s sharp voice. _

_ Azula hears Ty Lee giggle from the front, and Azula couldn’t help but smile too. Wherever Ty Lee was taking her, it had better be a good hiding spot. The ground they were running across slopes sharply, and Azula is pulled to stand in front of a rack of vines. She scowls, mildly disappointed at this turn of events _

_ “You brought me all the way out here for shrubbery Ty Lee?” Azula says. _

_ Ty Lee laughs. “Not the shrubbery, but rather what’s behind the shrubbery!”  _

_ Just then, the brunette grabs a side of the wall of vines and pulls them to reveal a small cave, perfect to fit too small children. It would be cozy, but it was a perfect hiding spot. _

_ “This is perfect, Ty Lee!” She praises, a proud smile on her lips. _

_ “Thanks Zula! Come on, get in!” _

_ They both climb inside, Ty Lee letting the leaves and vines fall back to cover them completely. It was dark, the only rays of sun being that of the ones peeking through the vines that protected them from the outside. It was a bit cramped, and Azula’s knee’s knocked into Ty Lee’s several times. She huffed in annoyance, but the brunette only giggled. _

_ “Here, what if we-” Ty Lee shifts, moving her body to lay her back on the wall directly opposing the vines. “See? No more bumping!” _

_ Azula hums, and moves herself. She found Ty Lee was right, this was much more comfortable for them both. “Not a bad idea, Ty Lee.” _

_ A ray of sun hits Ty Lee’s face just right so that she could see the girl’s beaming smile. It transfixed Azula, leaving her to wonder how Ty Lee was able to make such a large smile without hurting her cheekbones. _

_ As the minutes go on, Azula hears the faint noise of leaves crunching in the distance, making her tense, but they never come close enough to be dangerous. Quick as they come, the noise dissipates into thin air. _

_ It feels like they’ve been in this cave forever at this point, and Azula is starting to feel the edges of sleep pull at her. Her childish nature begged her for a chance to regain her energy. Azula couldn’t find the will to resist. _

_ “Ty Lee, we should probably-” _

_ Thunk. _

_ Azula flinches as Ty Lee’s head falls onto her shoulder limply. Glancing at the girl, she finds Ty Lee’s eyes shut and lips parted, breathing evenly as a sign that the girl had indeed fallen asleep. Right here, in a cave, using Azula as some sort of makeshift pillow. _

_ She couldn’t leave the girl here, that was just wrong. Imagine what her parents might say if they found out if Azula had left Ty Lee out her alone in the woods? No, leaving wasn’t an option. Neither was carrying Ty Lee, as the house was too far for Azula to get Ty Lee back without collapsing. _

_ She sighs, her only option left was to just wait it out. She could wake Ty Lee up, but there was something in her peaceful expression that kept Azula from doing so.  _

_ So, she rests her head back on the rocky wall, and waits. _

_ And waits. _

_ But Ty Lee doesn’t wake up, and Azula is growing too tired to stay awake herself. The soft, rhythmic pattern of Ty Lee’s breathing and the unmistakable warmth that she gave off was two large blows to Azula’s current state of consciousness. _

_ 15 minutes, Azula decides as she shuts her own eyes. She’d take a quick power nap for 15 minutes, and then would wake Ty Lee so that they could head back to her house.  _

_ But she didn’t wake up, and when Mai found them with Ursa an hour later, Azula’s head had fallen to lay on top of Ty Lee’s own, sleeping blissfully next to the girl without a care in the world. _

_ - _

Azula stared at that very cave. It looked smaller to her now, and the leaves that once covered the small space were now overgrown with lush green life. The grass around it had grown to about a foot tall, so it was nearly inconceivable to the unknowing eye, but Azula knew. She knew what this cave held, with its secrets and lies of fake friendships and memories.

Azula wanted to hate the stupid cave. She wanted to burn down the surrounding forest so the tree’s collapsed over it, never to be seen again by anyone, including her. Maybe she would during the comet. A symbol to Azula’s will, that even the most personal memories she had meant nothing in the end.

All that mattered was victory.

“Tch.” Azula grits, turning away from the cave and begins to walk back to her house.

_ ‘It was a lovely day.’ _

“It was a lie.”

_ ‘You were children, Azula.’ _

“So? I hated you when I was a child. Is that not a lie?” Her Mother doesn’t answer that. “God I hate you.” She grumbles.

She clears the forest, her mansion coming back into view. She looks to the porch, and sees a familiar figure looming over the garden like that day so many years ago.

He was waiting for her.

Hope fills her chest, and she quickens her pace over to him. The preparations for their strike today had been completed yesterday morning, so now it was only a matter of waiting for the right moment.

“Sorry Father, I had to take care of some things.” She apologies when she reaches him.

He says nothing at first, merely turning around. “There’s been a change of plans. I am to lead the attack. Alone.”

Confusion and rage alike fill her heart and soul, and that feeling of betrayal from last night surfaces. “But I thought- I thought we were going to do this together!” She complains, almost as if a spoiled child had gotten their favorite toy taken away.

“My decision is final.” He grits out, and Azula knows she shouldn’t push it, but she’s angry. She has every right to be angry, right? This was wrong, she couldn’t be treated like this.

“You can’t do this! You can’t treat me like Zuko!”

“Azula silence yourself!” 

Any rage in her body filters out as his head turns so that one of his eyes burns holes into hers as a warning. Her eyes widen as fear takes over. She wasn’t like him, she wasn’t like Zuko. Was he going to do it again? He couldn’t, he had done everything right.

Was she going to end up just like Zuko?

“Besides, I have a far more important task for you. I need you to stay here and watch over Republic City.”

Wait. “What?” She asks, fear starting to trickle out of her system.

“Despite your recent...shortcoming, I believe you to be the only one capable of taking over the business here. I have decided to make you CEO to my company here in Republic City.”

Her lips twitch upward in shock. “CEO…?” She repeats, the words processing and her brain filtering in her next sentence. “It does seem appropriate, but what about you?”

“Being CEO of just Republic City no longer interests me. Once we burn the world to ash, I too shall be born anew as the ruler of all kingdoms. The Phoenix King.”

Despite how serious he sounded, Azula found it incredibly hard not to laugh at the ridiculous name. Somehow, she managed to keep it in, only allowing a small smile out because who the fuck thinks that when they plan to take over the world?

Straightening up, she neutralizes her face and says, “It will go down in the history book, Father.”

He says nothing, instead walking inside to leave Azula to her own devices.

What’s the first thing she does?

She laughs.

Genuine, shockingly, or in disbelief, she didn’t care. 

She had done it. She was going to be CEO.

She had proven herself to be better than Zuko.

Finally.

-

_ ‘Azula you have to stop.’ _

“Shut up.” She growls, throwing on her outfit for the day.

_ ‘I only want what’s best for you.’ _

“Then leave me alone.”

_ ‘I can’t do that, Azula.’ _

“Why not? You did it so easily years ago. What’s the difference now?”

_ ‘Because now you’re about to do something you’ll regret.’ _

Azula laughs cynically. “Who says? I rather think I’ll enjoy this.”

_ ‘You’re doing this out of spite.’ _

“I do not spite people, Mother. I make them know who is in control.” She explained calmly, going to put up her hair. She gathered up the bunches of black locks, pulling them above her head with a smile. Everything was perfect, she was perfect. She was enough.

Why was her hair doing that?

Glaring at her reflection through the mirror, she releases the hold she has and grabs a pair of scissors. This was her special day, the day she had been waiting for her entire life. The day she finally proved herself to Father and got everything she wanted.

She wasn’t going to let some hair get in the way of her perfection.

“Alright pesky hair, time to meet you doom!”

With one clean swipe, Azula cuts straight through her bangs, letting the excess fall to the floor tragically. She stares at herself, grinning almost too widely for any average human. Yes, this was better. Now it wouldn’t be in the way, now she could be perfect without flaws. No weaknesses.

_ ‘What a shame. I always loved your hair.’ _

That smile fades into a seething scowl. “Don’t pretend to care about me, I already know what you think of me.” She twists around to face her mother, hand making purchase on the table next to her. “You think I’m a monster. That’s all you’ve ever thought of me.”

_ ‘I think you’re confused.’  _ She replies calmly.  _ ‘All your life you’ve used fear to control people. Like Mai and Ty Lee.’ _

“Well what choice did I have?! Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way.”

_ ‘You know that’s not true, Azula. You trusted them.’ _

“And look where that got me.” Azula mumbles. “Fear is all I know, all that has ever worked. Even you fear me.”

_ ‘No, I love you Azula. I do.’ _

Azula’s lip quivers. Deep down, she wishes those words were true. That they weren’t an empty lie and Azula could believe her own Mother but she can’t. She can’t because her Mother left her without even saying goodbye. 

Why wasn’t she good enough for her? Was she not the perfect daughter?

Why did Zuko always get everything?

With a yell, Azula grabs whatever object is nearest to her, taking the form of a hair brush and swivels around to chuck it at the mirror. It shatters into pieces, and the spot where Azula’s Mother was once reflected back was now void of anything except a deep, soul crushing black.

Silence envelops her, and all she could hear was the sound of her own ragged breathing. Tears streamed down her eyes but she found herself unable to focus on them. She could only see herself, in all her shattered glory.

She falls to her knees and begins to sob uncontrollably.

She really was a monster.

-

“Good evening, Miss Azula. If you’ll just take a seat we can begin-”

“Just get me the paperwork that I need to sign and let's be done with it.”

“But-”

“Are you disobeying me?” Azula threatens, turning to glare at the man, who visibly and audibly gulps.

“No ma’am, but there are certain procedures we have to go through.”

“I don’t care!” Azula snaps. “You know what?! You’re fired! In fact, all of you are fired!”

“Miss you can’t fire us. You’re not CEO yet-”

Azula sends a flaming ball of blue fire towards the wooden table all of them were gathered around. It ignites instantly, and the ten or so men wrapped around it all stumble backwards in fear. Good. She liked fear, it meant control. “Want to test my patience? Get out!”

They didn’t need to be told again, especially with the threat of Azula’s hotter then average fire being pointed towards them. They all scurry out of the room, tail between their legs as they all try to jam through the door. 

Once they all disappear, and the door is shut behind them, she swipes her hand, and like a vacuum, the growing fire in front of her is sucked into her hand before it evaporates completely. All that was left was the charred and nearly collapsed table in the center of the room.

She takes a seat in her chair, taking in deep breaths.

She still needed the fucking paperwork.

It wouldn’t be later till she got it though. Due to the timing of it all, no one had been prepared with any of the documents, so Azula was having to wait while they prepared everything. Plus, they were understaffed at the actual building right now, as everyone was with her Father, who was on his way to the Earth Kingdom right now.

So it wasn’t until moments before the actual comet arrived that a worker came up to her and said that they were ready. He led her to her Father’s office, and inside were two of Ozai’s closest advisors. One was named Lo, and the other Li. There were twins, and the winkled and worelorn frowns spoke to their ages of wisdom. Azula knew them very well, as they were the ones who watched over most of her lightning bending exercises and judged if she was doing it perfectly.

“Hello, Lo, Li.” She greets. “Can we finally get started?”

“Of course Princess. There are quite a few documents to get through, as you can see.”

“Just give them to me.” She says harshly, pushing past both of them to reveal a stack of papers, a centimeter thick. She frowns at it briefly, but gets to work.

She scans over each page of course, but she knew what most of them were beforehand. She was her Father’s daughter after all, who would she be if not prepared?

“Just one more.” Li says, and Azula goes to sign, but hears a strange noise from outside. Confused, she lifts her head and only has time to see a ball of white fur heading straight at the window before it shatters completely and Azula is sent flying backwards. 

Groaning in pain, she lifts her head to see Lo and Li also knocked to the floor on either side of her, and the desk had been snapped in two.

A roar emanates from the spot in front of her, and Azula’s eyes widen in rage. She stands quickly to see Appa flying at the window, the two riders that had interrupted her ‘induction’ so to speak, being her brother and Katara.

“Well well, if it isn’t Zuzu and the water peasant.” She says to nobody, laughing a bit as her brother climbs off Appa and jumps into the office space.

“It’s over Azula. I’m taking over the company today. Not you.”

Her eye twitches.

Fuck no. He doesn’t get to just swoop and take away everything from her like he always did. This was all she had left. She wouldn’t let him take it. This was her day of glory.

Unless…

“You want to be CEO? Why on Agni would you want that?”

“Because I am the rightful heir, and I can make things right here.”

Azula sighs. “Alright, you wanna be CEO? Fine. Why don’t we settle this the old fashioned way.” She gives him a sharp toothed smirk. “I challenge you Zuko, to an Agni Kai!”

His face hardens in determination, and Azula catches a glance of Katara’s fearful expression. “You’re on.” He says.

Father had a special arena for occasions such as these. It was located just next to his main building, and was surrounded by beautiful architecture and supreme craftsmanship.

It was also where Zuko had gotten his scar.

Katara stood back, away from the large rectangle of cement that lined the arena. She stood opposite to Zuko, one end to another as they both took a traditional kneeling stance with their back to each other. Count to ten, open your eyes, and stand.

They turn around at the same time, Zuko immediately taking a stance while she was more lax about it. Time to finally show this asshole that she had to call a brother who was in control. Who deserved the throne.

“I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.” She says draggingly, not at all trying to hid the malice in her voice.

“No you’re not.” He replies calmly.

Azula says nothing, because she doesn’t care. Instead, she finally takes her own stance, pauses to feel the amplified power the comet gave her, and then releases. Azula was only shocked for a second at the amount of fire that came out. She knew it was going to be stronger than anything she had ever witnessed, but this was like a tornado flying out from her fist.

Azula loved it.

It was like holding the power of 100 armies in her body. She felt like she could conquer anything. Burn anything to a crisp. Anyone. Him. His moves were mostly defensive as Azula became obsessed with the feeling of attacking. She shot endless bolts of fire out at him, all of which he dodged and blocked repeatedly

As the fight wore on, the surrounding buildings and structures began to burn around them. The excess fire from their battle was hitting everything that wasn't one of them, and causing major damage to the property.

At one point, Azula shoots into the air, using her propulsion trick to launch herself above Zuko and send a cacophony of flames down directly onto him. He seemed to deflect it, running out of the way and angling his own fire up towards her. Her eyes widened, realizing it was too late to move.

Don’t let it touch you. No burns. You can’t be burned.

He’ll be furious.

Creating a last minute wall of fire in the middle of the air, Azula is shot backwards due to the force of Zuko’s flame, but not burned. She was still in this, and her landing on the ground, a short distance away from Zuko was proof of that as well.

“No lightning today?” Zuko taunts as she stands up, breathing heavy with anger and rage. “What’s the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?”

How dare he. How dare he suggest that he’s better than her. She’ll show him a thing or two…

“Oh, I’ll show you lightning!” She exclaims, sloppily moving her hands through the motions of first lightning bending form and holding it to her chest.

Wait.

He’s planned for this. She can see it in his eyes.

But he hasn’t planned for Azula to break the rules. Azula never broke the rules. But just this once, she could deem it necessary.

Her eyes dart to Katara’s and with a smirk, she shoots the lightning towards her instead of her brother.

It all happens so fast, but next thing she knows Zuko is on the ground, scrunched into a ball while the lightning he redirected it shot out towards the sky. Azula can’t keep the smirk off her face if she tried. Finally. Get rid of the waste of space. It’s not like she would miss him anyway.

“Zuko!” Katara shouts, moving to run to his aid.

Oh no you don’t.

Shooting a blast of fire at the girl, she jumps to an overlooking balcony off one of the buildings while Katara watches with a heated stare. “I’d really rather our family doctor look after dear Zuzu if you don’t mind!” She says, drawing another line of lightning and shooting it at the girl.

Katara disappears behind a wall of water, and Azula shoots fire anywhere she can see. When the last of it disappears, she switches positions. Katara had no doubt picked up on her location by now, and would try to attack it. She moves away, and watches a predicted stream of water slaps where Azula once stood. She grins, falling around the opposite side of the roof and surprising the water bender. 

She manages to get a solid hit on the girl, and Katara falls to the ground, groaning in pain as Azula stalks up to her.

“I told you I’d kill you, you bitch.”

Katara scrambles up and runs, managing to find cover behind a pillar before Azula’s flames could touch.

“Who gave you the right to do that?!” She screams. “She was mine, and you took her away from me!”

“You're insane! I did what’s best for Ty Lee!”

“You did it to help yourself! Don’t act so noble, we both know the truth.”

This was getting irritating, she could find the damn bitch and now she was getting twitchy. She wanted to make her pay, and the currency would be burning her. Burned everywhere on her body until Katara no longer had the strength to go on. 

“I can see your whole history in your eyes. You lost your Mother at a young age, so you had to grow up for your brothers sake.”

Fucking weak. She lost her Mother but she didn’t let that affect her. She became better than everyone, not some half baked waterbender who is the Mother to a bunch of fucking idiots.

“Shut up!” Katara shouts.

Bingo.

Tuning around a pillar, she indeed finds a side profile matching that of Katara’s. “There you are, you filthy bitch.” 

Katara stumbles back, and Azula can see the faint ends of a chain behind her back. She didn’t register that she might have a plan, because all she had on her mind was killing her.

Make her pay for taking Ty Lee away from her. Make her pay for taking the one thing that Azula actually gave a damn about. Yes, fucking kill her because how date she? How date she take Ty Lee away? 

How could she?

With a growl, Azula moves in, Katara twisting around her attack but Azula was prepared for that. She swivels herself in mid air and just before she could release the energy accumulated in the tips of her fingers, everything is cold.

Azula can’t move.

Why can’t she move?

Still able to move her eyes around, she quickly deducts that Katara had frozen them both in a block of ice. Why the hell was she doing this? Now they both couldn’t move.

Azula watches Katara take a large breath out, and if she could she would have gasped as the water around Katara became liquid once more.

No. No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening, move dammit! Move so you can stop her! So you can make her pay! Stop letting her wrap those uncomfortable chains around you. Fuck!

Azula is forcefully brought to her knees as the chains are locked and tied around the gat below them. Ah, so that was how she did it. Her Father had streamlines of water running along the pathways so that checking the clarity of them would be easier. They were barred behind thick metal gates, bit that was child's play for a bender who could just lift that water through the tiny square holes.

The air in Azula’s lungs nearly ran out by the time Katara bended the ice back to water, completely drenching them both as it collapsed back into the gate. She gasped for breath, but still strugged with the chains.

“Untie me right now, you bastard!” Azula commands, but Katara doesn’t listen. She only stands to tighten the restraints before taking off towards Zuko, who was still collapsed onto the ground.

Azula was forced to watch from her chained position as Katara healed her idiot brother, and watches him sit up weakly.

The reality of this hits her.

She had failed.

Failed everything.

Failed him.

No, she can’t have lost. She was a prodigy, he was an idiot. A Momma’s boy who spent too much of his life sucking up to people to see the bigger picture. How had she lost?

Azula lets out a ear piercing scream, not caring to worry about the blue flames that come hurtling out of her mouth and to the surrounding area with each breath.

She pulls and lushes, she bends and flexes but the restraints won’t budge. She falls to her side, and tears spill from both of her eyes as her screams become sobs.

She failed.

She failed the one thing she had been born to do, and now she had nothing left. They had won. They had fucking won. Her forehead hits the cold hard gate, and a particularly loud sob leaves her lips.

Why wasn’t she ever enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO OKAY HERE WE GO
> 
> the big climax is here, and i tried to keep it as true to the canon episode as i could. i thought id add that little beginning fluff so yall weren't completely heartbroken 
> 
> that being said? howd i do with azula actually going insane? im not sure tbh. i tried to keep her more or less the same until the actual fight because i think thats when she really lost it
> 
> nevertheless, id love to hear some feedback on what i could have done better
> 
> this was the climax, so now we can begin the journey past her lowest point and start to build her up :) 
> 
> i hope yall are still loving this story, sry it took me longer to make but i was having trouble really pinpointing azula's mindset but i think i did pretty good.
> 
> comment and let me know, till next time :)


	14. Fragile Sanity

Apparently her brother thought it would be a good idea to throw her into a psychiatric hospital. Yeah, one of those big, fancy, mansion looking buildings which, once you got past the extravagant lobby, turned into what looked like a modern day asylum. 

Azula had only been here for all of 3 hours and she can slowly feel her sanity being lost with every waking second. The walls of her room were a lightish grey, with white scratch marks lining every inch from previous patients. The bed was a single twin, nothing but a mattress and a sheet over it, and a rock solid pillow. Seriously, Azula thought she was going to get a concussion if she laid her head down too fast.

The door was metal, bolts lining it’s frame and a single sliding latch being the only way for her to see out into the other side. That is, if it was open, which right now, it wasn’t. It was clear that they weren’t even trying to hide the fact that they hate her.

Probably because she had been screaming bloody murdered since first entering this fucking death trap.

“Hey! Quiet down in there!” 

Probably a passerby watchman, Azula stops her screaming a grins maniacally.

“Why don’t you come in here and make me?!” She laughs, almost hysterical as she hears the man groan in aggravation.

Click.

Her laughing stops, but the grin stays.

That’s right. Come on into the monster’s lair.

The door creak open, its sharp piercing noise invading her ears and making her wince slightly.

“I said quiet down. Keep this up and you’re getting put in the marshmallow room.”

Ah yes, the stupid fucking marshmellow room. It may sound cozy and fluffy to the unknowing soul, but Azula knew better from her short tour around the building. This so-called marshmallow room was a small square room isolated from everyone else. The walls were lined with seemingly fluffy white squares, which were actually hard as rock to the touch. The floors were the same, the only difference being the fact that it was a white tile instead. Even the bed, same as every other room, was painted white so that it fit the room's aesthetic.

She struggles in her straightjacket for a moment before giving the man a pleading look. “Could you adjust this? I swear, the thing is cutting off my circulation.”

“Sorry ma’am, I’m under strict orders not to come near you.”

“Oh come on.” She groans. “Live a little and help a girl out, will you?”

“I can’t, sorry.”

She commends his loyalty as he shuts the door behind him, leaving Azula alone once again. She scowls, if only she had that same loyalty.

“Fucking bitch.” She spits at the thought of her.

_ ‘Now, now. That’s no way to talk about Ty Lee, is it?’ _

“Shut up you stupid bitch.”

_ ‘What did I tell you when this all first started? I warned you it would end badly.’ _

Azula scoffs, the glare she was giving her Mother intensifying. “Right, because any sane person would listen to you.” 

_ ‘This place is awfully inhumane. I hope Zuko realizes what poor conditions these are and moves you to somewhere more...sanitary.’ _

“I hope he comes back so I can snap his neck.”

_ ‘You’re in a straightjacket Azula. You cannot move.’ _

“If I have to break a few bones to get there, so what? It’ll be worth it.”

_ ‘He is your brother-’ _

“He’s a  _ fucking _ traitor!” She snaps. “Why do you always find reasons to excuse his actions?!” 

_ ‘He is doing what is right.’ _

“He put me in a straightjacket!” She laughs in disbelief. Was her Mother really this stupid?

‘...That is a bit immoral I must admit.’ Ursa concedes.

“Oh, well thank _ Agni _ for that at least.” Azula grumbles, shifting uncomfortable in the restrictive piece of clothing. It was actually starting to hurt. If that was the point of it, Azula was going to scorch someone alive.

-

It wasn’t until two weeks later that Azula received her first visitor.

She was heading back from her latest trip to the marshmallow room when she was informed. Her ‘doctor’ was waiting outside her door to deliver the news. Though, when she asked who it was, he said he was told not to say.

She was unpleasantly surprised to find Zuko waiting on the other side.

“Fucking wonderful.” She snarls as they wheel her to the bed. “My dear brother finally comes to see me.”

Once she is placed on the bed, Zuko stands from his chair. Apparently they had brought him one. “Leave us, please.” He commands, and the employees oblige, the door shutting closed with a harsh crash.

Azula smirks, leaning back until her back hits the wall. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Zuzu?”

“How have you been, Azula?”

“Oh, just wonderful! You know, they should really make these jackets the latest style, I find myself very comfortable.”

The sarcasm laced in her voice wasn’t missed by her brother as he sighs. “Azula, this is for your own good. You tried to kill both me and Katara, and you keep rambling about Mother-”

“Have you come to taunt me, Zuko?” Azula sighs. “Because I’m hearing a lot about me and a lot less about why you're actually here.”

“I came to see you, Azula.”

“I find that hard to believe. I doubt anyone wants to come visit the person who wants them dead.”

“Is that really what you want?” 

“Yes.” She blunts.

“You’re lying.”

“Right.” Azula mumbles with a smile. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. “‘Azula always lies’ has always been your motto, hasn’t it?”

He says nothing, which only adds to her point.

“I know you don’t want to see me, Zuko. So spit it out.”

“Fine, I came at the request of someone who does want to see you.”

Azula laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous, Zuzu. No one wants to see me.”

“Really? Well clearly someone does, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Alright.” She chuckles. “I’ll play along. Who is it that sent you?”

“Ty Lee.”

Azula freezes, smirk not leaving but holding no emotion behind it. Great, so now he was playing with her too. Fucking wonderful. “Who knew you had it in you to lie straight to my face Zuko.” She says after a moment, directing her gaze straight at him so that it pierced his soul.

“Contrary to literally only your belief, not everyone hates you, Azula.”

“But you do.”

Zuko pauses for a moment, his neutral stare never leaving her. “I don’t hate you Azula. I’m trying to help you, but you’re making it very difficult.”

“You wanna help me? Get me out of this fucking prison.”

“Their helping you, Azula-”

Azula burst out laughing. “Helping?! You call this helping?! They keep me strapped up like a rabid dog all day and throw me in a barren room for hours when I so much as curse!”

“They...what?”

Azula’s laughter dies slowly until all that's left are short hiccups in between breaths. “The marshmallow room isn’t as nice as it sounds, Zuko. You should really do your research on places before you throw your sister in them.”

“But the website-”

“Is a fucking hoax, you dumbass. Maybe if you had a third of a brain cell left you’d know real psychiatric hospitals don’t use light pink as their background color.” He gapes in complete shock at her, and Azula wishes she could burn the life out of that expression. “You’ve always been a little dimwitted.”

“I’ll...I’ll look into it.” He says after the initial shock, straightening the collar of his school uniform.

Wait.

“When did we get school uniforms?” Azula asks, voice moderately neutral.

Zuko made a questioning hum before realizing that yes, Azula had been in this room for two weeks with no contact to the outside world. “Oh! It’s a new thing. The school’s budget has been increased now that I’ve given the mayor his freedom back.”

“Ah.”

Azula never thought she would feel this. This funny feeling in her stomach that made her guts twist and turn, knotting in different ways and making her feel so...so…

Lonely.

And...regretful.

No. She doesn’t regret it. She doesn’t regret any of it, in fact, she’d do it all again if it meant she knew how to win this time.

“She wants to see you, you know.” Zuko says abruptly, pulling Azula out of her thoughts and back to the present.

“No she doesn’t.”

“Yes she does.”

“She thinks she wants to see me, Zuzu.” Azula corrects. “One she does, she’ll see the monster I am, and run away just like before.”

“If I allowed her to visit, would you talk to her?”

“No.”

Zuko stares at Azula, and he must be seeing through her, because his narrowed eyes were keeping her on edge. “Stop analyzing me Zuko, we both know you’ve never been good at it.”

“You sound awfully sane right now.” He questions, taking a step closer.

“Funny thing about sanity,” Azula laughs. “It’s a myth. No one is ever truly sane, we just mask out desires for the benefit of others around us.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“So what? You’ve never had that urge? That tiny flicker of a thought in your mind that just tells you to snap?”

“No, but clearly you have.”

“I wouldn’t be in here if I hadn’t.”

Silence, and although Azula isn’t looking at him, she can feel his eyes on her. Still analyzing her, apparently.

“I’ll tell Ty Lee you don’t want to see her, but I doubt that will stop her.”

“Only time will tell Zuzu.” Azula mumbles as he leaves, a slow grin working its way onto her face. “Only time will tell.”

-

It takes 3 days until she hears shouting outside of her door.

Azula opens her eyes from her sitting position on the floor. Her back was on the wall directly opposing the door. 

“Let me in that room right now, Zuko!” A familiar voice shouts from a distance away from her door. It was heavily muffled, but being alone in isolation for almost a month now will give you some excellent hearing. Seriously, she could hear the ants crawling on the walls around her.

“She’s still unstable, Ty Lee! I can’t!”

“You promised I could see her!” 

Azula narrows her eyes. Her brother should know by now to keep his mouth shut.

“Yes, but I thought she’d be calmer by now!”

“I don’t care! Let me in!”

Suddenly, the voices become quieter, and Azula can’t hear anything except the pulse thumping through her head. Was she nervous? Preposterous. It was Ty Lee. Ty Lee couldn’t harm a fly even if she was ordered to at gunpoint.

A pair of keys jingle from outside her door, and Azula directs her attention to it. The door opens to reveal Ty lee standing before her, Zuko just behind her as the guard holds the door for them to come in. Ty Lee takes a stumbling step forward into the room, seemingly shocked at Azula’s worn appearance. Azula wants to scream, because who’s fault was that?

She says nothing to the girl. She has nothing to say to her. She doesn’t deserve to be spoken to anymore.

“Take that...thing off of her.”

“What?” The guard asks.

“I said take it off.”

“We can’t do that ma’am, she’s un-”

“I don’t care! Take it off of her!”

The harshness of Ty Lee’s voice, as well as the knowledge that the girl was able to take them both down in half a second with just a few jabs make them quickly move to start unravelling the binds around Azula’s body. She certainly wasn’t expecting this from Ty Lee, but she planned to use it to its fullest advantage.

In a few minutes, the tight clothing that restricted Azula’s movements for the past few weeks unravelled itself, but she could barely feel her arms. The restrictive piece of cloth had been on so long, she had forgotten what it felt like to use her arms.

“Leave me alone with her.”

“Ty Lee I’m not doing that.” Zuko says, voice stern.

“Zuko if you don’t leave this room in the next ten seconds I swear I will make your life a living hell.” 

Azula, for all her apparent calm state, bursts out laughing. Who knew Ty Lee had it in her? 

“...5 minutes, that’s all you get.” He mumbles after a moment before he and the other guards leave the girls alone.

Azula says nothing to her, merely grinning devilishly while Ty Lee seems to pout in a certain way that almost made Azula feel sorry for the girl.

Almost.

“How long have they kept that thing on you?” She asks, pointendly staring at the hideous jacket that pooled around Azula’s legs. Azula takes a brief, nonchalant look down at it before looking back up. She refuses to say anything.

“Right,” Ty Lee sighs. “Zuko said you might do this.”

Azula smiles, unable to control herself. Zuko really needed to lean to keep his mouth shut.

“Please talk to me Azula, I can’t bear this.” She pleads, and Azula see’s the seemingly genuine look in her eyes. “I can’t bear it knowing you’re angry with me.”

Ty Lee takes a few steps closer to Azula.

Just a few more.

“If you’re mad about Prom, please understand I did that to protect you-” Ty Lee pleads, and Azula determines that she’d only need one or two more steps closer. She smirks when Ty Lee unknowingly takes them. “I couldn’t let you kill Mai-!”

Without warning or hesitation, Azula throws her leg out and trips Ty Lee, sending the girl falling to the floor. She hears Ty Lee gasps once she makes contact with the hard flooring. One similar to that of Azula’s when Ty Lee chi-blocked her.

Good. Let her feel an ounce of that pain. That betrayal.

Before Ty Lee found the strength to move, Azula threw a leg over Ty Lee’s body, now straddling the girl as her hand wraps itself around Ty Lee’s neck firmly. One hand moves to get Azula off of her, but Azula grabs it and pins it to the ground.

She hears the girl choke, and one of those hands grabs Azula’s own, her eyes wide with a pleading look. “Azula-” She manages, voice restrained and losing its strength with every waking second.

“I’m not just angry, Ty Lee.” Azula finally speaks. “I’m fucking livid. In fact, I see no reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“Please, Zula-”   
  


“Don’t call me that!” She screams. “You don’t get to call me that you fucking liar!”

Even with death promised at the grasp of Azula’s hand, Ty Lee still manages to smile. That same stupid smile that Azula had fallen in love with before everything went to shit. Slowly, the grasp loosens, and Azula’s anger turns to sorrow.

“You left me...You don’t get to act like my friend when you fucking left me…”

Ty Lee’s heavy breathing was her only answer. Now that the grip was loose, air was returning to the brunette’s lungs, replenishing her energy while Azula vented her anger onto her.

“I would have done anything for you...I put up with my enemies because you asked me to. I let you hug me because you wanted it. Why wasn’t that enough for you? Why wasn’t I enough?”

“Azula…”

“You left me...You fucking lied to me and left...How could you do that? How could you do that?!” 

Anger boils up once more, and that grip tightens, but this time Ty Lee is prepared. This time, Ty Lee’s grip on Azula’s hand is quicker then he rmotion and Ty Lee uses her superior flexibility to twist her way out of the vulnerable position so that the roles are reversed.

Not a second after Azula’s head hits the ground, she is thrashing under Ty lee. Of course. Of course Ty Lee would do this, the fucking bitch. Using Azula when she was most vulnerable. How did she never know how low Ty Lee would go?

“Mai told me something last night.” Ty Lee says calmly, ignoring the way Azula pushed her wrists and kicked her legs violently. “I don’t want to believe it’s true, but I have to know.”

Three quick jabs, and Azula’s breath is knocked out of her. She tries to move, but it registers that Ty Lee had, once again, chi-blocked her.

“Forgive me, Azula.”

Azula’s eyes widen when Ty Lee pushes Azula’s body up to rest on the wall behind her. Then, those hands move to her shirt, and Azula realizes what she’s going for. She urges her body to move, begs for it, but it’s no use. Ty Lee is already pulling the piece of cloth over Azula’s head, her limp arms coming up with it only to fall uselessly back down once the shirt is completely removed.

Ty Lee gasps sharply.

Amidst the weaker state of her body, Azula’s burn at her wrist can be visibly seen. No only that, but the burn on her upper arm, as well as a few other scratches lining the sides of her arms. 

It got worse when Ty Lee moved Azula so that she could see her back.

There, right in the center of her spine, laid a circular gash from where her Father had burned her straight on, as well as several other, less intense and more faded scars. 

“Azula-” Ty Lee chokes.

“Is this what you wanted to see, Ty Lee?”

“How could he have done this?”

“It was...necessary.” Azula mumbles after a moment.

This makes Ty Lee tense. “...What?”

“I failed, so there had to be consequences. I have no one to blame but myself.”

“No one deserves this Azula!” Ty Lee shouts.

It was then that Zuko opened back up the door. “Time up, let’s go Ty-”

Any words he had left die on his lips as he sees the scene in front of him. Azula watches as Ty Lee turns to look at him with teary eyes and an accusing glare. “You knew about this?” 

Zuko has no answer, only a gaping hole where his mouth is supposed to be.   
  


“Answer me Zuko.” Ty Lee says, voice stern and threatening as he gulps.

“I knew  _ about _ it, but not to this extent…”

Without a word, Azula watches with glee as Ty Lee walks up to Zuko and slaps him harshly on the cheek. He turns to glare at her, but Azula laughs at the way it instantly forms into fear once he sees Ty lee’s murderous eyes.

“She leaves this place by the end of the week. If you don’t do it, I will.”

“Ty Lee she’s not-”

“Not what Zuko? Mentally stable? No shit! But this place isn’t doing anything for her! You said it yourself, there should have been signs of improvement by now but look at her!”

Ty Lee pauses so he can do so, seeing Azula’s rather impressed raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. “Go on, listen to her Zuzu.”

“And you,” Ty Lee says, pointing a finger towards Azula directly. Azula frowns at the gesture. “You’re going to start going to therapy, and I don’t care if I have to chi-block you to get you there.”

Azula gives an indignant scoff. “I am not a-” 

“Fine.” Zuko agrees. “But she’s not going back to school yet. She stays at my house.”

“Our house, Zuzu. You act as if I’m not related to you at all.” He glares at her, making her snort. 

“I’ll complete the paperwork and talk to the people running this place. We should be going though.” Zuko says, and Ty Lee nods, but turns back to Azula.

“You go on ahead, I need another minute.”

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

“She’s paralyzed for at least another 10 minutes. I’ll be fine.” Ty Lee says with a smile.

Zuko leaves, and Ty Lee moves to kneel in front of Azula once more. Grabbing her shirt, she helps Azula into it, and pats down any wrinkles it may have gotten from being on the floor.

“Why are you doing this.” Azula mumbles, voice still stern and commanding but...softer than before.

Ty Lee sighs, giving Azula a small smile. “I never lied to you at Prom, Azula. I meant everything I said.”

“Then why’d you leave me?”

“Because you were going to kill Mai. I couldn’t let you do that. She’s still my friend, even if you hate her.”

“I hate all of them.” Azula utters. 

“I know.” Ty Lee says, and moves her hands to cup Azula’s cheeks. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Ty Lee.” Azula warns as Ty Lee moves to leave.

Grabbing the side of the door, Ty Lee looks back to Azula. That smile is there, that warm, sunny smile that always made Azula melt even if she didn’t want to. Azula finds herself wanting to smile back.

“I’ll keep this one, even if you hate me for it.”

Ty Lee leaves, and Azula is alone.

But for once, she feels warm. There’s this feeling bubbling in her stomach, and Azula realizes what it is. She silently cursed herself for having it. This was only going to hurt her in the end, but here it was, taunting her.

Because for once, Azula had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no life lmao i skip doing school just to write this book
> 
> anywayyyyysssssss so this progresses over a month, and i tried to start it out as azulas was just irrationally insane, but after those two weeks she was this more calm, but still manipulative and ruthless psycho. then ty lee shows up and suddenly she just turns to mush. 
> 
> no i dont plan for this to be it for azulas insanity, but i do believe that locking her up in a hospital for months on end like they did in the comics did absolutely nothing for her. azula needs to see a real therapist and learn to enjoy life that does revolve around being perfect. 
> 
> she cant do that from inside psychiatric hospital. thats just not how it works lmao
> 
> anyhoo. comment ur thoughts as always.
> 
> ill see u soon :)


	15. Escape's Lead To Misfortune

Did they seriously think this plan of their’s was going to work?

Azula laughed as she ran. Who knew they could all be so dumb. Like hell she was going to get therapy, and there was no way she was going to take those meds. They said that they would help her, but they were all liars. They all worked against her in the end.

They betrayed her. There was no changing that.

Trust is for fools. Trust never got her anywhere.

“Azula stop!” Ty Lee shouts, and Azula determines she must be catching up. She can hear leaves crunching sloppily behind her. It was early morning, so Ty Lee’s balance was probably still a little off.

“A nice thought, Ty Lee, but very poor execution!” She laughs, throwing a maniacal smirk over her shoulder and seeing Ty lee’s determined yet concerned face.

She didn’t need them. She didn’t need anyone. She was a prodigy. She would make them pay for their insolence

She didn’t need Ty Lee’s help. 

“Azula you’re going to this meeting!” The brunette’s words were stern, but her lack of carrying them out only made Azula’s devilish smile grow.

Go on, try Ty lee. Try and cage this monster. 

You can’t.

She wouldn’t let her.

“I’m afraid I can’t, actually. Conflict of interest and all that!”

Azula streams the sun’s energy into her fists and shoots up, propelling herself into the sky.

It was a rather strange setting that they were in. The woods behind her mansion didn’t provide much in terms of hiding places, but the density and length to the expansive ground made it easy for anyone to get lost in.

That seemed to be what she was aiming for. 

She knew if Ty Lee caught her that was it. Three betraying jabs and she would be put in front of a random stranger and forced to talk about her feelings. Azula scoffed. Like she was ever going to do that.

Her feet hit the ground, but her fire keeps her going forward, gliding over the damp leaves and broken tree branches. Ty Lee can’t keep up with fire. Not unless she wanted to get burned. If Azula cared to glance behind her, she’d see the fiery mess she was making. It was fine, the damp ground would make the fire disappear quickly anyway. Other than some burned leave, the forest would be fine.

_ ‘Stop running.’ _

“Shut up!” Azula shouts, refusing to hesitate in even the slightest. “You’re not real! I know that at least!”

_ ‘I’m always with you Azula. You can’t get rid of me.’ _

Azula stops, huffing out breaths as her Mother forms before her. “I’ll kill you. I’ll find you and I’ll kill you for everything you’ve done to me.”

_ ‘I love you, Azula.’ _

“No you don’t!” She screams.

“-zula!”

“You think I’m a fucking monster! Nobody could ever love a monster!” Azula says, ignoring the voices ringing in her head.

“Azula!”

Azula grips her head, nails digging into her scalp as she screams.

_ ‘Face it, Azula. You brought this all upon yourself.’ _

“Would everyone just shut up?!” She shreiks, falling to her knees as she screams over her Mother’s words. She has no idea that her vocals were ripping streams of blue fire from her thoat as well.

_ Thwack, thwack, thwack! _

Her stomach hits the ground, and she is forced to lay there, motionless. “Azula stop! You’re going to burn down the entire woods!” 

Azula’s brain calms, if for just a moment, to register that Ty Lee had caught up to her. Ty Lee had...caught up...to her.

No.

“Don’t take me there! I’ll kill you!” Azula shouts. Ty lee doesn’t say anything, merely kneeling down to hold Azula’s body propped up on her knees.

“Did you get her?!” Zuko's voice. Leaves crunch in the background to alert them both of her presence.

“Yeah, but...Zuko, I don’t think today’s a good day. We might be rushing this.”

“But it was your idea, Ty Lee.” He states.

“I know, but look at her. Even if we do take, she’d not going to say anything. She’ll probably just start burning things.”

“I’ll burn your faces off! Un-block me right now!” Azula demands.

“No Azula! You’ll just run off again!”

_ ‘She’s right.’  _

“Don’t take her side, you bitch.” Azula spits, not able to see her mother from her spot.

“Azula who are you talking to?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula laughs. “You don’t see her? Dear Mother has joined us to torment me as always.”

“Azula...there’s no one there.”

_ ‘They can’t see me, Azula. You know that.’ _

“Shut up.”

“Azula…” Ty Lee mumbles sadly, looking at Azula’s disgruntled features. The fire bender took a glance at the girl before giving a scoff and looking the other way. She wouldn’t let her win this. Defeated, Ty Lee sighs, “...Let’s get you home.”

Azula could only watch as her paralyzed form was hauled back to the house in Zuko’s arms. Ty Lee kept glancing at her every few seconds, which only irritated Azula more than she already was.

“We’re not taking you to the therapist, Azula, but you’re going to have to go eventually.” Ty Lee says, making Azula grimace.

“I don’t need someone to psychoanalyze me. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“This isn’t about that, Azula. This is about healing and working through your trauma.”

“I don’t have trauma.” Azula grits. “How many times must I say it? I’m fine.”

“Oh, so impulsively cutting your bangs and seeing hallucinations of your mother isn’t enough of a sign that maybe not everything is good, Azula?” Zuko stops walking so that Ty Lee can stand next to Azula. “Maybe almost burning down Republic City during Sozin’s Comet wasn’t a sign? Or the fact that you tried to kill Mai, Zuko, and Katara in less than 24 hours of each other?!”

While Ty Lee vented, Azula merely stared boredly. She knew it. This is always what Ty Lee thought of her. The villain in this story, when all she was trying to do was keep things perfect. If Aang hadn’t jumped into her life with his ragtag team of criminals, then maybe everything would be. Maybe she’d be ruling over the world with her Father like she was supposed to be. Not forced to sit in the confines of this god awful house with Ty Lee trying to force feelings out of her.

“I can’t change you Azula, but I’m trying to help you make that choice.” Ty lee says. Azula’s eyes focused in, realizing she hadn’t been listening to a word the girl was saying.

By a force of habit, Azula scoffs. “Like you care. You’re just like the rest of them.”

Azula with glee as her words seem to have an affect on the brunette. A moment later, Azula hears the smallest sniffle, and registers the glossed over eyes Ty Lee had. 

“I just want my best friend back. Is that too much to ask?”

Azula glares at her. She’s kidding right? Ty Lee was doing this just so Azula would be her best friend again? After she fucking lied to Azula and betrayed her? After she chose Mai, and Zuko, and Aang, and basically everybody who wanted to end Azula? What a fucking joke.

“After betraying me? Yes, yes it is.”

-

Later that afternoon, when the sun was just peaking over the horizon through the kitchen windows and filling the room with a warm yellow glow, Azula decided she wanted to take a walk. She had been getting some water at the time, and had suddenly found the urge to just wander about the house.

At least, that’s what she told Zuko, who stood in the doorframe to the kitchen ominously.

“No.”

“Oh come on, I’m not even going outside. Just let me be by myself for 5 fucking minutes.”

“Not happening.” He repeats. “Knowing you, there’s some secret exit out of her where you’ll escape.”

Azula laughs. “Not a bad thought, Zuzu. I’ll have to look into that.”

He glares at her, and she merely rolls her eyes. “No Zuzu, there’s no secret exit in this house. Trust me, if there was, I would have used it by now while you were all asleep.”

“...Do I need to get a bodyguard outside your bedroom door too?”

Azula sighs. “Can I go or not?”

Zuko narrows his eyes, but after a moment relents with a grumbles, “...Fine.” Pleased with the answer, Azula leaves the kitchen and begins to walk through the halls.

See, Azula had an ulterior motive behind this. Sure, she wanted to have a smidge of alone time for once, but it was more than that. She needed to be able to find some things.

_ ‘You know he’s probably following you.’ _

Azula ignores her Mother, and turns a new corner. Seeing no one else in the long strip of a hall she was now in, Azula pushes a particular brick in the wall next to her, and watches it slide open without too much noise. She slips inside, shutting it closed just as Zuko’s footsteps can start to be heard. Sure enough, through a peephole in the wall, just small enough to see through, Zuko stands there, searching frantically around him before yelling. “She’s gone! Search the house!”

Azula snickers and turns around, beginning down the secret corridors that Azula had discovered as a child. No one else knew of these, not even Ozai himself. It was Azula’s fun little trick to give her an edge in games and a way to spy on people when her Father had private meetings. Every room had some sort of secret entrance connected to it, which made Azula’s current mission very easy. She could sneak around the entire house undetected, and look for the things she needed.

The first being her fucking motorcycle keys.

_ ‘I don’t know why he ever let you get that deathtrap.’ _ Her Mother scolds, making Azula grumble in annoyance. 

She pushes open her first door, just a smidge, revealing the inside of Ozai’s now empty office. Seeing that no one was here, she opens it the rest of the way and searches for anything that might be of use. Files, documents, books, research, anything that could give her a clue as to where they were holding him.

_ ‘Honestly, why do you bother with him? After everything he’s done to you?’ _

“You wouldn’t understand.” Azula utters, pulling out a new file and skimming the contents. Her eyes widen as she reads a police report with her Father’s name on it.

Bingo.

Cell 28B in Rupublic City Police Department.

Shutting the file, she places everything back where it was.

From the other side of the door, a muffled, “Have you checked in there?” rings in Azula’s alert ears.

She shoots her head up, closing the drawer and running to her passageway. Hopping in, she shuts it just as a man began to open the door to the office. Azula waits for a moment, waiting to see what he would do. She only hears a few footsteps be taken into the room before they stop, a man’s voice saying. “Nothing here.” Before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Azula lets out a sigh of relief before putting a finger to her lips in thought. Now that she knew where he was, she needed to find a way to get there. The easiest option was to steal a car, but those were slow and hard to manuever in traffic. No, she needed her bike for this, but they had taken her keys and hid them away somewhere in the house.

So, where would they have put them?

Zuko probably doesn’t have them. That’s too obvious, and none of the bafoons her brother had hired hid them, because if they did she would have found them by now. The only person that could possibly have them is…

Azula scowls.

Ty Lee.

_ ‘Oh boy.’  _

Azula glares at her Mother. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She spits, moving past her and heading down a set of halls she knows lead to Ty Lee’s guest room.

_ ‘It means, you’re about to do something you’ll regret. She’s just trying to help you.’ _

“She should have thought about that before fucking betraying me.”

_ ‘She loves you. You heard what she said.’ _

“She loves the idea of me!” Azula whispers harshly, turning around so that her burning eyes can bleed into her Mother’s imagined ones. “She loves the parts of me that I let her see! Once she see’s the monster I am she’ll leave me alone just like at Prom!”

_ ‘Don’t you think if that were the case, she would have left by now?’ _

“She’s in denial.” Azula grumbles, turning back around and seeing the secret door coming up ahead of them. “She’ll figure it out eventually.”

‘Is that what you want? For her to leave?’

“Yes. I don’t care about her anymore. She’s betrayed me.”

‘You’re lying.’

“And you’re a figment of my imagination. So go away.”

‘It’s not that simple, Azula.’

Peeking throught the tiny hole, Azula finds the room empty. She pushes open the door, and gets to work searching for her keys. Ty Lee was smarter than people gave her credit for, but she usually kept things where they had significance. What significance would her keys hold though…

Azula shuts her eyes for a moment to think. Not the closet, or in drawers, those would be the first places Ty Lee knew she would check. No...it had to be more personal than that. Personal...personal…

Azula opens her eyes, and lets them wander to lock onto her bed. Making her way over to it, she takes the red throw pillow, at the forefront of the other satin pink pillows and checks the covering. Her hand falls into the soft material and sure enough, she feels a familiar set of keys fall into her grasp.

Azula smiles. “Ty Lee, you’re clever, but not that clever.”

“It was worth a try.”

Azula jumps, her head darting to the door to see Ty Lee standing there with her arms crossed. “When Zuko said you vanished into thin air, I figured you were up to your old tricks like back when we were kids.”

“You have to admit, it made hide and seek much more fun.” Azula shrugs, pocketing the keys.

“It was cheating, and it was cruel. Now give me the keys.”

“Afraid I can’t do that, Ty Lee. I have a few errands I need to run.”

Azula smiles as Ty lee’s stare only hardens. “You can’t get past me Azula. You know that.”

“Maybe.” Azula shrugs. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Ty Lee wastes no time in lunging towards Azula. The room was big, but not big enough for Azula to safely use her bending. Looks like this was purely hand to hand combat. That was fine, Azula just needed to escape.

Dodging and evading each jab or punch, Ty Lee’s quick attacks began to become more sloppy. Azula had to admit that Ty Lee was an excellent fighter, but Azula had trained for years, and had been put into action far more than anything Ty Lee had done in a gym.

They weren’t at the same level, and it was showing in Ty Lee’s increasingly heavy breaths.

“You were always the one person who gave me the most challenging fight, Ty Lee.” Azula gruffs, duging another attack by grabbing onto Ty lee’s wrist as it flew bye, pushing her forward with force so that Ty Lee’s foot stumbles into Azula’s own, making her fall to the floor. “But you never could beat me.”

Azula heads to the door, shutting it quickly while Ty lee was still delayed by her fall. She runs into the nearest room and climbs into the secret passageway. 

She follows the halls until she reaches the garage, and she can see a man walking around the space. He was expecting her. Ty Lee must have alerted them. Azula chuckled in amusement. They were going to need more men then just him.

It hit her that they're all probably outside, waiting for her.

Not a bad plan if is Azula is to be frank, but a stupid one. They should have moved the bike before trying this. She doubts anyone wants to get run over by a motorcycle today.

She makes quick work of the single guard, and reaches her bike with a sigh. Running her fingers over the fine leather, she realizes just how much she’s missed it’s material. So familiar and real. It wouldn’t betray her like her friends before. 

Settling down, she puts on her helmet, closing the visor with a grin. She grips the remote to the garage door, pointing it towards the sensor and pressing the open button. It slowly starts to make its way up, but Azula hears the door leading into the house open. 

“Azula no!” Ty Lee shouts, sprinting at Azula, but the fire bender was quicker. She twists the throttle on her handlebar, and ducks her head. It was a tight fit, but she manages to squeeze past the opening garage and barrel past the pile of men that she had succeeded in assuming were there. She doesn’t think she killed anyone, but honestly, she doesn’t really care.

I’m coming Father. Just a little longer. Then we can get on with the plan. 

Speeding up, Azula races through red lights and crosswalks with pedestrians crossing. Doesn’t matter, she couldn’t get caught. This was probably her one chance to do this right.

_ ‘Azula stop.’ _ Her Mother’s voice urges, and Azula shakes her head. 

“Shut up!”

_ ‘You’re going to get hurt.’ _

She throws off her helmet, letting it fall to the road behind her and feeling the hair flip through her now exposed hair. Her wide eyes scanned the road as the harsh pull of the wind brought tears to her eyes. 

_ ‘Go back, Azula. Go back to her.’ _

“I have to do this!”

_ ‘No you don’t. She can help you, just turn around and-’ _

“No! She doesn’t get to be a part of this!”

_ ‘Azula just-’ _

“No!” She screams, eyes landing on the yellow light closing in in front of her. She can make it... She can make it. This will be fine. She passes by slowing cars, her own speed only increasing and she see’s the light turn red. 

“I can make it…” She mutters, leaning forward just a tad as her speed increases more.

_ ‘Azula-’ _   
  


“Shut up you fucking bitch!” She shrieks.

A horn invades Azula’s ears as she passes through the intersection. She barely has time to turn her head to see the bright, haunting white lights fill the black irises of her eyes. 

She didn’t make it.

Everything goes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> so this is going to be azulas big moment, the moment where she decides which path she wants to take. and yes, i will have a bit of ty lees perspective so that we can understand her side of things.
> 
> the question is;
> 
> will azula make the right decision?
> 
> comment ur thoughts pls!


	16. Oh How The Mind Works In Mysterious Ways

_ “Azula!” Ty Lee laughed as she chased the prodigal fire bender through the garden. “Slow down!” _

_ Azula did no such thing. “You’ll have to catch me Ty Lee!” _

_ It was a sunny day, with birds chirping and the leaves fluttering on their branches ever so lightly due to the slight breeze in the air. Her Mother watched from the distance as she and Ty Lee played a fun game of tag. If Azula spared a glance, she’d see a small smile resting on her Mother’s beautiful features. _

_ Eventually, after several stubborn minutes, Ty Lee caught up to her and tacked her to the ground, both girls falling in a chorus of laughter and giggling. Her Mother disappears from sight, as they had fallen behind a bush, but Azula felt Ty lee’s small frame pressed up against her stomach above her. _

_ “Sorry, Zula!” She apologizes quickly, getting off the girl and sitting cross legged next to her. Azula waves her hand dismissively. _

_ “Relax Lee, you’re not hurt are you?” She asked. _

_ “Nope! You kind of took the fall for me.” She laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head for a moment. _

_ “Well I guess you’re right.” Azula states. _

_ Ty Lee, not knowing what else to say, looks to the sky. She gasps, and points a finger up. “Zula look!” _

_ Azula does so, and finds Ty lee’s finger to point towards two clouds merging together. “I don’t see why you’re so excited, Lee.” She comments boredly. _

_ “It’s cool though! Two different things becoming one, it sounds so romantic, but it’s only clouds.” _

_ Azula stares at the brunette as she watches innocently. There’s an unfamiliar tug on her heart, and it clenches ever so slightly when Azula thinks of how pretty Ty Lee is right now. She clutches a hand to the fabric of her clothes her heart lay under, and takes a shaky breath in. _

_ “Lee-” _ _   
  
_

_ “Children?! Are you alright?!” _

_ Azula is interrupted by her Mother, who is coming around the bush with haste. Azula drops her hand and stands up, disappointed that she didn’t have more time. “We’re fine.” _

_ “Yeah! It was just a little accident!” Ty Lee beams.  _

_ “I see.” Her Mother states, but is staring at Azula. She watches as Ursa crouches down to be at Azula’s level, and grabs her arm. “Then why do we have such a nasty little scrape here?” _

_ Azula looks down to indeed find a bleeding wound on her wrist. Azula frowns at it, not understanding how she didn’t notice that. Innocently, she looks at her Mother. “Mom?”  _

_ Azula wonders why her voice chokes up like that, but she also figures it’s probably because of the fear growing in her chest. _

_ “It’s okay Azula, nothing a band aid can’t fix.” Her Mother reassures, and picks Azula up to hold her. Azula places her tiny fingers on Ursa’s shoulders, but looks towards Ty Lee, who is staring with childish concern. _

_ “Is she gonna be okay, Mrs. Ursa?” She asks. _

_ “Yes my dear, we just need to go and clean her up. Would you like to come help?” _

_ Ty Lee beams. “Yeah! I’ll always help Azula, no matter what!” _

_ “You're a very good friend Ty Lee. Isn’t she, Azula?” _

_ Azula doesn’t say anything at first, merely struggles in her Mother’s arms as a sign that she wants to get down. When her feet hit the grass, she immediately runs to Ty Lee and takes her hand. She looks back to her Mother with a confident face. _

_ “The best.”  _

_ Ursa smiles and nods. “Come along you two.” _

_ Azula watches them go from her spot in the garden with blank eyes. She wasn’t sure where she was, or why she was being shown this. She knew she wasn’t asleep, but she also wasn’t awake either. _

_ “Where am I?” _

_ “You're subconscious, dear.” _

_ Azula turns around, the world her mind had built fading away into nothingness alone with her and being replaced with a maddening white. _

_ She stares at her Mother. “Why?” _

_ “You don’t remember?” _

_ Azula shrugs irritatedly. “Am I missing something?” _

_ Ursa nods her head to the right, and Azula looks to see a rectangular screen playing what seemed to be a memory. Azula watched as she screamed at herself, passing through the light only to hear a loud horn before turning to see the truck collide with her body. _

_ She hears a crash, and sees her body fly into the air before everything goes dark. _

_ Azula lets out a shuddering breath, turning to face her Mother with fear in her eyes. “Am I…?” _

_ Ursa gives her a sad smile. “No, but you're badly hurt. The doctors think you might not make it.” _

_ “W-What?” Azula stutters. _

_ “I can show you what it looks like, but only for a moment.” _

_ Azula gulps, turning back to the now black screen. “Show me.” _

_ The screen, for just a moment, shows a blip of the outside world. Azula see’s her body lying on a hospital bed, her arms covered in bandages and the heart monitor beeping rhythmically. There’s a mirror directly in front of her, and Azula can see her sleeping face, one of her eyes covered by bandages while the other seemingly looks like she’s in pain. Her lips are cut slightly, as well as several scrape marks and bruises along her neck. _

_ The image fades, and Azula feels her heart drop.  _

_ “She’s there with you. Sleeping in a chair just out of your view. She screamed when she found you lying there in the road.” _

_ “Stop.” Azula begs, shutting her eyes tightly and hoping this was all a bad dream That she’d wake up and be perfectly fine in her bed. _

_ “Why do you torture her like this?” _

_ “Because I- I can’t…” Azula’s words die, not being able to come up with a reason as she falls to the floor in anguish. She cups her face into her hands and sighs, “I don’t know.” _

_ “I think I do. I am the physical manifestation of your subconscious after all.” _

_ Azula removes her hand and stares distantly into space. For once, she’s ready to listen. “Enlighten me.” _

_ Ursa brings her hands together as if she’s praying and walks over to Azula. “You think that if you push everyone far enough away, then they’ll see you as the monster you believe yourself to be. You believe that everything Ursa told you as a child was true, because no one contested it. No dared utter a word against your Mother because of who she was and who she was married to, and when she left, you took that as only a confirmation that she was right. She ran away because she didn’t love you, and thought of you as a monster.” _

_ It was weird to hear her Mother talk in third person like this. It made her cringe a bit. “Can you not look like my Mother while you talk about her?” _

_ Ursa raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Would you rather me look like this?” As if in the blink of an eye, Ursa is gone and instead replaced with Ozai. Her eyes widen in subconscious fear at his cold stare. _

_ “Or maybe this?” _

_ Ozai transforms into Zuko, filling Azula with anger as she looks away defiantly. “Definitely not.” _

_ No words were spoken from Zuko, but Azula could hear footsteps approaching her. Stubbornness fueling her, she keeps her eyes distant and away from her subconscious. Until a warm, familiar hand gently caresses the soft skin of Azula’s cheek. _

_ Realizing who it was, Azula twitches in pain, but forces herself to push the hand away. “Not her, please.” _

_ “She’s the person you’re most comfortable with.” Came Ty Lee’s voice, but not at all sounding like herself. Azula suddenly missed her Mother’s form. _

_ “You’re not her, so don’t pretend to be.” Azula orders. _

_ “Very well, how about me?”  _

_ As she spoke, her voice morphed into that of Mai’s. Azula looked to see Mai’s neutral yet familiar stare looking back at her. With a huff _ ,  _ she relents. “She’s fine.” _

_ “Very well.” _

_ Azula brings her knees up to her chest and rests her chin in between her knee caps. “What am I even doing here?” _

_ “You’re caught in between life and death, and it is up to you which path you must take.” _

_ “Easy, life. Can I go now?” Azula blunts, glaring at Mai’s bored state. _

_ “I’m afraid it’s not so simple. See, as your subconscious, I know what you truly want and feel, and if I let you go right now, nothing will be different.” _

_ “So?” _

_ “So,” Mai repeats. “I know that what you are doing now is not who you truly are. You're too angry and lost to make the right choices, and too stubborn to ask for help. You’ve buried and repressed your trauma under the pretext that it’s necessary and that you deserved it, when the reality is quite different.” _

_ Azula huffs. She can’t argue with her own subconscious, she knew everything that was true about Azula down to her core. She couldn’t lie her way out of this. “It doesn’t matter now, I’m dying right?” _

_ “Not exactly. Your body still has the strength to keep going, but it is up to you to put in that effort. It is your choice whether you live or die.” _

_ “So what, I just forget everything everyone has done to me and be a goodie goodie like Aang?” Azula scoffs. “Sorry, but even you know that’s never going to happen.” _

_ “I do, but that doesn’t mean you have to be the villain.” _

_ “I’m not the villain.” Azula mumbles.  _

_ “Right.” Mai comments. “You're not the person who tried to burn the world down and make a new one with your Father. You didn’t destroy countless lives, not to mention kill-” _

_ “Okay!” Azula shouts over Mai. Then, in a softer voice, she says, “Okay I get it, I’m the villain.” _

_ “One of them, yes, but it’s not too late to save yourself.” _

_ “Save myself from what?” Azula asks, and Mai gives her that same rare smile. One so genuine and truly caring, even if it doesn’t seem so. _

_ “Becoming the monster you so desperately think you are.” _

_ - _

When Ty Lee was 6, she realized she was in love with her best friend.

It didn’t register that it was that kind of love until she was much older, but she knew it was love. That love that makes you do anything for them. The love that pulls you in and won’t let you go, and keeps you there in an eternal state of bliss. The way it creeps up on you until one day it just clicks, and you’re not even shocked because how could you be?

It was Azula.

Azula, the person who she looked up to, who she shared everything with. Who she trusted with her life and would literally kill for her if she asked. Azula, who scared her, but in a good way. With the fear that yes, she was dangerous, and could probably ruin Ty Lee with a wave of her hand or the press of a button. Oddly though, it thrilled her. That knowledge that she was close to Azula in a way that no one else was. That she was Azula’s best friend, and not even Mai could compare to that.

Ty Lee was special to Azula, and even if it wasn’t in the way Ty Lee wanted to be, it was enough. Because Azula was still here, and she had her. 

That was what Ty Lee told herself everyday for the next 10 years. 

Being best friends with Azula wasn’t like how everyone imagined a best friend relationship would be. Azula was a very closed off person, and even if Ty Lee was closest to her, there was always that barrier. Both physically and emotionally. Ty Lee could vent all day about her boy problems, but Azula never spoke a peep about what really went on in her life. She never spoke of her Mother, or Zuko, or Ozai, it was always just listening. Listening with that charismatic smirk plastered on her face.

They never hugged, they never gossiped about boys late into the night, they didn’t braid each other’s hair. They didn’t do any of it because it was against the rules. The rules Azula had made when she was young. One’s Ty Lee didn’t dare break. There was no telling what would happen if she broke them. Would it ruin their friendship? Would Azula hate her for it? Would Azula figure out what Ty Lee had been keeping from her for so many years?

Ty Lee didn’t know.

Until she did.

That day in the bathroom was the day Ty Lee broke those unbreakable rules. When she hugged Azula, because in that moment she just  _ needed _ it. She wanted to forget the rules and just have this one moment with Azula. If Ty Lee couldn’t have Azula like she wanted, then the world could at least let her have this. 

And it did.

_ God _ , it was wonderful.

Ty Lee practically melted into Azula’s broader and more masculine frame. Even under the leather jacket, she could feel the firmness of Azula’s muscles as her fingers pressed into the dip of her spine. Ty Lee didn’t care that Azula wasn’t hugging her back, in fact, she kind of expected it, as sad as that is. 

But then she did, and in that moment, all she could smell was cinnamon, and all she could feel was Azula, and she couldn’t get enough of it. The intoxicating safety of Azula’s presence flooded her system and Ty Lee was sure she could stay here forever. To just be held by Azula in this moment.

Ty Lee wanted it forever.

But she couldn’t.

That feeling stayed with her for the rest of the day. The next couple of days in fact. It tortured her, the craving to feel it again only growing and growing until one night she finally has had enough and she calls Azula. She knew it would be suspicious, as Ty Lee was always one to sleep early so that she had plenty of energy for the next day, but this was haunting her. She could barely sleep just knowing that if she just asked, then maybe, just  _ maybe, _ Azula would let her.

So she did, and Azula, to apparently both of their surprise, said yes.

Ty Lee had ended the call shortly after that, and in the quietness of her own room, let out a disbelieving scoff. She was in no way tired, she was ecstatic.

Azula had bended the rules. Molded them so that only T Lee had that privilege, that right, to give Azula hugs. 

Her, and only her.

Ty Lee was quite certain that she could fly at this point. It was like having the power of a God. Something no one else was able to do, and yet here she was, able to do it whenever she wished.

Ty Lee didn’t waste it. The night Ty Lee invited Azula to go bowling was a great example of this. She had waited until they were alone, of course, because she doubted that Azula would let her in front of the people she for some reason did not like. So when Azula ran off by herself, Ty Lee’s heart dropped because no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This was supposed to be fun, a way for Ty Lee to go on some semblance of a date even if Azula had no clue of it.

She ran after her, finding her in the parking lot about to go to work once again.

Work.

Ty Lee hated Azula’s work.

She had no reason to if she was honest, she just had a gut feeling and stuck with it. No job should require almost all of your free time. Ty Lee didn’t care if Azula was the CEO’s daughter, she was still a teenager just like Ty Lee. She deserved to live and be a child like everyone else. She shouldn’t have to grow up so fast. Yet her job took all of that away from her. It enveloped her, slowly swallowing her whole until Azula didn’t even realize how disconnected from the world she was.

Ty Lee saw it, Zuko saw it, Mai saw it, the whole fucking school saw it. 

And they feared her for it.

Because at just 16 years old, Azula had climbed her way to the top of the most influential business in Republic City, arguably the world, all by her own merit. Her Father gave her no leniency or special favors, and Azula didn’t ask for it. She didn’t need it.

Azula could do anything she wanted. That was just who she was as a person. She had that power, and used it when it best suited her interest.

But that power corrupted Azula, and Ty Lee didn’t realize that until the night of Prom. She had been so blinded by the growing closeness of the two of them that she had completely missed the growing problems building in Azula. She didn’t notice the bandage around her wrist until it was lightly scraping against her own as they danced. She didn’t see that paranoid look in her eye until Mai stepped out from the gang when they confronted Azula during Prom. 

Ty Lee remembers the night Azula came home with blood staining her clothes, and that gave her too many assumptions to filter through. She couldn’t tell if it was Azula’s or someone else’s, and she didn’t know which one she would rather it have been.

She looked passed that, because what else could she do? Azula wouldn’t tell her anything, and Ty Lee wasn’t dumb enough to go poking her head into Ozai’s business. 

So she didn’t say anything. She stuck to giving concerned glances as Azula’s stoic personality and letting the well of dread in her stomach grow. She knew whatever she saw was bad, and that it didn’t bode well for her and Azula’s future, but she couldn’t risk losing Azula. 

Prom came, and everything was going so wonderfully. Azula showed up and effectively turned on Ty Lee in every way possible without even realizing it with that suit. That gorgeously fit suit that Ty Lee wanted to rip from Azula’s body and see what lay under. The suit that pressed close to her as Azula slowly learned to dance, filling her with such an intoxicating warmth that Ty Lee wanted nothing more than to just kiss her. Throw all rules and caution out the fucking window because Ty Lee couldn’t take being just Azula’s best friend much longer. Azula was unknowingly giving Ty Lee more and more reasons to ruin their friendship all together because how the fuck could Ty Lee not want her? 

Azula’s aura was so pink that night, it was blinding. Really, blue had never gone so well with pink. The way the colors danced with each other in Ty Lee’s vision, making Azula seem that much brighter. 

Then Katara went and screwed everything up with her admission to Azula being an accomplice to Ozai’s plan of world domination.

She may have asked Azula if it was true, but deep down she knew it was. It made too much sense for it not to be true. That blood on Azula, the constant need for Azula at the office, the bandage on her arm, they were all signs.

Ty Lee was just too distracted to notice, and now Azula was trying to explain herself.

She’s not sure why she ran, she only knows that she did. Too much was being thrown at her and she needed some space to think. Plus, she was angry.

Angry that Azula didn’t tell her.

Angry that she didn’t notice. That she wasn’t a good enough friend to tell when her secret love was involved in some illegal affairs. 

How could she be so blind?

Azula came after her, and even if she didn’t want to, Ty Lee yelled. She screamed because why? Why couldn’t Azula just let her help her? Why did Azula always have to do things alone and be the perfect daughter? 

Then Azula asked about her crush, and Ty Lee snapped. Because really? That’s what you wanted to ask? Out of all the things they had been covering tonight that’s what Azula wanted to circle back to?

She shouts that it was her, because who cares at this point. Whatever relationship they had was in shambles now. She doesn’t care about Azula’s stunned face, only the fact that she was letting too many words slip out of her mouth.

Thankfully, the gaang showed up just as Ty Lee had calmed down. Mai was there, and everything went to shit.

Ty Lee had made a decision that night, though not an easy one.

All her life, she had done what she believed would be best for her. And while yes, joining Aang’s group was probably what was best for her, that’s not even remotely close as to why she did it. 

She did it because she knew there was no other way. If Azula killed Mai in that moment then that was it. There was no way Azula was coming back from that. If she could stop Azula from doing that, then maybe, when this was all over, she and Azula could start fresh. She would no doubt hate Ty Lee for what she was about to do, but Ty Lee had made her peace with that.

In the end, Azula would thank her.

Ty Lee prayed she would.

She chi-blocks her.

It hurts doing it, as if her fingers themselves were knives being plunged into Azula’s back. As Azula falls to the floor, she sees that hurt. The complete betrayal written on her face was heartbreaking but Ty Lee wouldn’t flinch. She only felt pity.

Pity that she couldn’t save Azula before it had gotten this bad.

She doesn’t help during the comet. She’s too devastated over her choices to do so. In fact, for the next couple of weeks that very choice haunts her. Azula is in her dreams sometimes, screaming that she hates her. That she’ll never forgive Ty Lee for what she’s done. Sometimes, Ty Lee fears she believes her.

Mai tells her something in that blip between the comet and her growing nightmares. Something Ty Lee doesn’t fully comprehend, but knows enough to have a general idea of what it was about. Ty Lee almost wants to ignore it, to push it down so far within her that she never thinks about it again. He couldn’t have, could he? No one does that to their child...

Then Zuko says she can see her in the next few days, and Ty Lee is given hope.

It’s shattered when she sees Azula in that...abomination.

She wants to kill the inventor of the straightjacket as she orders the men to take the damn thing off of her. When Azula’s arms are revealed, she can see how bruised they are from the awkward positioning of the jacket. How weak they have become compared to how built they were the day of Prom. 

She looks almost frail, and Ty Lee doesn’t want her to be. She wants Azula to be strong again. Not only that, she just wants Azula to be herself.

She vows to stay by Azula’s side no matter what.

Even as Azula choked her, restricting Ty Lee’s right to breathe, she can only smile because at least Azula was angry. She had every right to be angry at Ty Lee, and while she certainly didn’t want to die, at least Azula was screaming at her instead of giving her the silent treatment. Anything was better than nothing at all.

Then Azula starts to vent her frustration, and as much as Ty Lee’s heart aches for her, she can’t let Azula win this. So, when she sees the anger bubbling back up in Azula, she flips the positions and does something potentially world shattering.

She chi-blocks Azula, and slowly lifts the shirt up above Azula’s head, confirming her suspicions as to what Mai had told her about. Littered all across her arms and back were scars and burn marks of the abuse Ozai had inflicted on Azula. All under the pretext that it was Azula’s fault and that she deserved it.

He did this to her. That son of a bitch did this to Azula and she didn’t even notice.

In that moment, Ty Lee has so much fury and rage in her that she’s surprised she didn’t leave and kill Ozai that very second. She probably would have, had Zuko not come in to see the scene before him. She then remembers that Zuko knew about this. After all, Mai had to have gotten the clues from someone.

Her question was clear, asking if he knew. His only answer was to an extent, but that wasn’t good enough. There was a giant burn in the center of Azula’s back, so Zuko was going to have to do a little better then to an extent. 

She slaps him. Hard. So hard that the tingling sensation doesn’t leave her palm for hours after that moment. Declaring she be released, Zuko can tell he doesn’t dare challenge her, even if his words spoke to reason.

Ty Lee was throwing reason out the window on this one. She didn’t care that Azula was a homicidal psychopath. This place was doing absolutely nothing for her so Ty Lee was going to take matters into her own hands.

At least, that’s how she thought it would work. 

It seemed simple in theory. Take Azula to therapy, help her heal, and mend their relationship. Simple, easy, organized.

Azula was making it very difficult.

Any chance she got Azula took her shot at escaping. Whether it be jumping out a window or burning the entire house down, Azula would do it. Because apparently anything was better than trying to be better than what she had become.

That was another thing. Azula kept screaming about how she was a monster when things got out of hand, and Ty Lee remembered a moment in her childhood where Ursa had called Azula a monster for nearly burning down the entire west wing. Surely Ursa didn’t say that to her often enough to ingrain it in Azula’s mind, had she?

Apparently she had, because as it turns out, Azula had been seeing hallucinations of her mother. She would come find Azula sometimes talking to herself, whether it be in her room or a random part of the house. Sometimes she would listen in, but Azula always ended the conversations before they could get anywhere. One thing was for certain though, Azula hated her Mother with unbridled fury.

Then Zuko was shouting that Azula had escaped again. This time, when she asked, he said it was like she had just vanished. As if a ghost.

Ty Lee knew in that moment, exactly what Azula was doing.

When they were kids, Azula would often cheat at hide and seek. No one ever knew how she did it, but she always would show up in random parts of the house quicker than anything humanly possible. So for her to be pulling these tricks again, it meant she had a plan. 

She needed to be ready for it.

Luckily, she was right, because when Ty Lee found her grabbing the keys to her motorcycle from the place Ty Lee had so expertly hidden them, she knew it had to be those cheats. There was no way Azula could have gotten in here just by running in. Her door was locked and only Ty Lee had the key, one which she had been gripping at the time.

Azula got past her then, with a crazed look of victory in her eyes as she disappeared once more.

The last time Ty Lee saw her was the moment before it happened. Her face covered by the visor of her helmet as she raced out of the garage.

She and Zuko had gotten in the first car they could, and followed Azula. She was far ahead of them, but not so much that she was out of view. Ty Lee had watched with fear as Azula’s helmet rolled by the car. Her eyes had darted up quick enough to see Azula’s bike before the truck collided, but she wishes they hadn’t.

The terrified, gut wrenching scream she let out could have been heard around the world.

Zuko didn’t even have time to stop the car before Ty lee flung herself out of it, falling under the extra velocity but picking herself up and sprinting to Azula’s lifeless body. Even from a distance, she could see the pool of blood beginning to form around Azula, soaking her clothes in a dark red, illuminated by the harsh lights of the truck's front.

She screams Azula’s name, hoping it might wake the girl.

It doesn’t.

Ty Lee all but collapses next to Azula, ignoring the way her jeans feel wet and her knees scrape against the asphalt. She takes Azula’s head into her arms and holds it against her chest protectively.

“You’re okay...” She had whispered, more as a reassurance to herself than anyone else. She can hear the faint voice of Zuko on the phone with 911, but she doesn’t care. “I’m here...You’re okay…”

She holds Azula with a gentle firmness, hoping that Azula would wake and return it. She never does, and even as Azula is pulled from her grasp by the first responders, Ty Lee keeps a hold on one of those limp hands, refusing to be parted from her. 

Ty Lee couldn’t lose her.

She wouldn’t.

Even as Azula slept in the very bed that was helping keep her alive, Ty Lee refused to give up. She refused to lose her grip on that hand. That hand that has yet to squeeze back. She wouldn’t let it end like this. There’s was nothing she could do and yet she couldn’t-

“Ty Lee?” Zuko says, popping his head into the room and holding up a bag of food. “I brought dinner. Are you hungry?”

She doesn’t say anything, merely keeps her eyes focused on Azula as he makes his way into the room. Pulling up a chair, he sets the bag in his laps and holds out a cup of fries to her. She smells the mouthwatering aroma of freshly made fries, but it does little to sway her. “You need to eat, Ty Lee.”

“How are you talking about food right now?” She asks, squeezing Azula’s hand a little tighter.

“There’s nothing we can do. The doctors said she needs to rest.”

“She’s in this mess because of us.”

Zuko sets down the fries. “Ty Lee-”   
  


“No, you know what I don’t get?” Ty Lee interrupts. “How did we not notice? How was I so fucking blind that I didn’t realize she was-”

“Stop.” Zuko states, voice firm. “You can’t blame yourself for the decisions she made.”

Ty Lee bows her head. “I could have helped her…” She mumbles. “Maybe if I had known I could have helped…”

Zuko says nothing, for he has nothing he can say to that. Yes, maybe they could have, but Azula kept everything in her life so closely guarded that not even Ty Lee knew of it. And with how persistent Ty Lee can be? Well, it was something to behold for sure.

Ty Lee feels a firm and reassuring hand on her shoulder, but doesn’t acknowledge it. She just keeps her head bowed and fights off her tears. 

This really was selfish of Azula, making Ty Lee hurt this much. Ty Lee understood some considering her actions but she thinks this might be taking it a little too far. Ty Lee needed Azula. She couldn’t be this cruel, could she?

_ Please, Azula...I need you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kings and queens and everyone in between, its ya girl...angsty bitch
> 
> anyways, heres an actually good chapter to make up for my lacking ability to write the past few chapters. it covered a lot and i hope you all enjoyed having ty lee's perspective for once. it was fun to kind of go back and write her side of things.
> 
> next chapter is going to go back to azula, and will focus on the internal conflict, as well as the decision she has to make, i just wanted to set it up in this chapter so i don't have to explain it in 17.
> 
> okay, im gonna go, i hope you all enjoyed it, i really loved writing this chapter it was so much fun and the creative liberty i took with the subconscious was a treat.
> 
> comment as always, ill see ya soon :)


	17. Subconscious Understandings

_ Azula had lost all perception of time at this point. There was no way to tell how long it had been since her accident, but she did know it had been a long time.  _

_ Her subconscious was being stubborn, and wasn’t allowing her to leave until she made a choice that Azula still didn’t know the correct answer to. After that conversation with Mai, the white nothingness she was surrounded by faded away and transformed into a segment of memories. Most were of her childhood. Happy moments that oftentimes had Ty Lee and her Mother somewhere in the picture. Sometimes Ozai was there too, congratulating her on perfecting another form, or Zuko asking her to teach her some stances. _

_ What Azula didn’t understand was why she was being shown these memories. Why was she being shown moments that proved she was once weak and vulnerable? _

_ “You’re missing the point, Azula.” Mai says, and Azula can feel her presence next to her. _

_ The current memory was one of Azula and Ty Lee playing in her bedroom. She had graciously allowed Ty Lee to braid her hair for the first time, seeing as she kept nagging Azula about it with no end in sight. _

_ “Then what am I missing? Because I don’t know what you want me to see.” Azula huffs, turning to face Mai. _

_ “I want you to understand that what you're doing is wrong. It isn’t who you are.” _

_ “No, you’re wrong!” Azula counters, quite pathetically if she’s being honest. “Father is-” _

_ “Abusing, manipulating, and using you to get what he wants.” Mai interrupts, making Azula falter. “You know it’s true, you just don’t want to believe it because you have to be perfect for him.” _

_ Mai places a hand on her shoulder as Azula processes the information. She couldn’t do much else, it’s not like she could lie to her own subconscious. “You don’t have to be anything for him, you know. He’s treated you like shit for the 16 years you have lived on this planet, and yet you still blindly follow him.” _

_ “I have no choice.” Azula quivers. “His approval is all that I have left.” _

_ “No it’s not.” Mai replies curtly. “You have people who want to help you. They know now that you have struggled, and want to be there for you. All you have to do is let them.” _

_ “Easier said than done. They all betrayed me, so why would they ever actually care about me?” _

_ Mai takes a deep breath in, glancing to the side. “Let me show you something.” _

_ The hand is removed, and Azula watches as Ty Lee fades away, and the warm evening sun of the day turning into a pale moonlight glow, spilling in through the curtains of Azula’s bedroom. She saw herself sleeping in her bed, still a child, but just a bit more older than what the memory once was. _

_ “I don’t have an exact memory, since you were asleep at the time, but using what I could hear and feel around you, I made the most accurate copy I could.” _

_ “What is this?” Azula demands, looking to Mai but finding the door just behind them both open, making her subconscious disappear as it swipes through her nonexistent body. _

_ Her Mother walks in. _

_ Azula stifles a gasp, fearing she might alert her Mother of her presence but quickly remembering that this was a memory. Nothing here was really happening. _

_ Now Azula recognizes it. This is the day that she abandoned her. Abandoned Azula without so much as a simple goodbye. _

_ So what was she doing here? _

_ She watches her Mother walk to the side of Azula’s bed, with careful steps as to not wake the sleeping child. She is flabbergasted to see her Mother bend down to give Azula a simple kiss on the side of her forehead. _

_ “Goodbye, I love you Azula.” Ursa whispers, and stands back up straight. Azula watches with glossy eyes and bated breath as her Mother stands there for a moment longer, as if waiting, hoping, that Azula might wake up.  _

_ She doesn’t. _

_ “This-” Azula breathes. “This has to be fake. Why would you show me this?” _

_ “It isn’t fake, Azula.” _

_ “Then how come I don’t remember it?!” Azula screams as Mai forms back into the memory. Her blank stare burns holes into Azula’s desperate eyes. It didn’t make sense. Why would her Mother ever say goodbye to her? Azula was a monster to her, it made sense that she wouldn’t say goodbye. _

_ “You weren’t conscious at the time, but even so, I still register things happening around you. I could hear your Mother’s words that night, as well as feel the kiss she gave you. The only thing that could be remotely fake about this memory was the way it truly looked. Since I had no vision to compare it to, I had to try and configure how it would look.” _

_ Azula remembered reading something like that once in psychology class. How the human subconscious never truly turns off. Even in sleep, it is fully awake, taking in information and events around the body it is attached to. _

_ “Then...why did Zuko... Why did she…” Azula mutters, her thoughts jumbling up. She clamps her hands to either side of her head and lets out a frustrated, “It doesn’t make sense!” _

_ “What doesn’t?” _

_ “She never loved me!” Azula shouts. “She only loved Zuko! It was always him, and he got to say goodbye! I didn’t!” _

_ “He woke up, you heard what he said back then. It was purely coincidental.” _

_ “He lied! He lied because wanted to spare my feelings!” _

_ “He was telling the truth, and you know it.” _

_ “He fucking lied!” Azula screams. _

_ “I am your subconscious, Azula. You can’t lie to me.” _

_ Azula breaks, falling to the floor as tears start to spill from her eyes. “Why didn’t he fucking lie?” She sobs. _

_ “Because he cares for you, and he wants to be there for you.” _

_ “No he doesn’t.” Azula sniffles. _

_ “Stop denying what I’m telling you. I am only speaking what you yourself know to be true.” Mai says. _

_ Azula can’t argue. This entire time she’s known that her subconscious was right. Deep down, under layers of sealed walls and doors locked shut, that was the truth. Now though, it was all coming out and Azula wasn’t ready for that. She needed to be eased into it. _

_ She’s starting to understand the answer her subconscious wants her to give. _

_ “...Show me.” _

_ “Show you what?” _

_ “You said you're my subconscious right?” She asks, her face turning stoic as Mai nods. “Show me what I truly want.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “No.” _

_ Azula gives her no other answer than that, but Mai understands, and soon, there is a world forming around Azula that she has yet to see. _

_ She sees herself first, sitting on the couch in the living room of her house and watching a movie. A bowl of popcorn rested between her legs, her hand diving in to take out handfuls every once and a while. The sun was setting, a yellow-orange glow filtering in through the windows of her luxurious house and coating the room in a warmth Azula could not really feel, but knew it was there.. _

_ “Azula! I’m heading out to see Mai. You’ll be good right?” _

_ “Yes, Zuzu. Don’t worry about a thing.” Vision Azula replies, a lazy smile resting on her face. _

_ “Okay!”  _

_ Azula watches the door shut on Zuko’s form, but doesn't pay anymore attention to it then that. That was...relatively normal. She could handle that.  _

_ “Here’s the drinks you two asked for.” _

_ Azula shuts her eyes in pain. She knows she asked for it, but she didn’t realize that she would be in the picture.  _

_ “Thanks Mom.” Azula says with a smile. _

_ “Of course, dear. I’m heading to bed, you two behave, okay?” Ursa says, kissing the top of Azula’s head lightly. _

_ “Yeah, yeah.” Azula dismisses.  _

_ Ursa only chuckles at Azula trying to keep her stone cold personality intact. “Goodnight, Azula.” _

_ Despite herself, Azula looks to see herself smile. It’s genuine. “Night, Mom.” _

_ Ursa leaves the vision, leaving both Azula’s to herself for a moment. She takes a deep breath. That had to be the worst of it right? Now that the worst part was over she could just watch the rest of this play out- _

_ “Hey, I couldn’t find any of those popsicles you like, but I did find ice cream. Is that okay?” _

_ Azula’s eyes widen. How could she forget about her? Beautiful, sweet, caring- _

_ “Sounds perfect, Ty Lee.” Vision Azula smiles, making Ty Lee beam and walk over to the couch quickly. She plops herself right next to Azula, quickly adjusting so that she can take the popcorn's position in Azula’s lap. The popcorn moves to the coffee table as Ty Lee fiddles with opening the tub of ice cream. _

_ Azula laughs at Ty Lee’s apparent struggle “Here, let me.”. She takes the tub, and around the edges of the lid that had frozen shut, uses her bending to warm it just enough so that it can pop right off. “There.” Azula says with pride. _

_ “Thanks Zula!” Ty Lee beams, eagerly dipping her spoon into the dessert. They say nothing more after that, merely snuggling together to watch the movie together with content smiles resting on their lips. _

_ Azula watches with muted pain, a single tear rolling down her eye as she watches what could have been. _

_ “Not what could have been, Azula.” Mai says, reading her thoughts. “What could be.” _

_ “She has to hate me by now.” Azula mumbles sadly. “I’ve hurt too many people for her not to hate me.” _

_ “She doesn’t, even I can tell that much.” _

_ “You’re only saying what I want to be true.” _

_ “Even if I am your subconscious, I can see the way she looks at you. She loves you far more than she could ever hate you.” _

_ Right. Ty Lee loved her. For whatever messed up reason that Azula would never understand, she loved her. She wanted to be happy, because here she was, reciprocating her feelings, but her heart is only filled with sadness, an air of melancholy surrounding her like a shield from any hope of happiness. _

_ “Even still, I don’t deserve her.” _

_ “But you would like to.” _

_ “I’m a monster. Ty Lee doesn’t deserve that.” _

_ “No, she doesn’t. But to her, you’re not a monster. You’re her best friend.” _

_ “That doesn’t explain why she betrayed me.” _

_ “She betrayed you for you, Azula. She knew you were too far gone, and she made a decision.” _

_ “She left me to rot. Alone.” _

_ “She was trying to save you.” _

_ “That doesn’t make sense.” Azula grumbles, shrivelling into herself more. _

_ After a moment, Mai says, “Can I say something?”  _

_ “I’m not going to like it, am I?” _

_ “No.” _

_ Azula chuckles glumly. “What the hell do I have left to lose?” _

_ “More than you know.” Mai says, making Azula raise and eyebrow. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Imagine this, Azula.” Mai says, and the world transforms into the front of Azula’s boarding school. When she was young, Azula was enrolled in a private school for girls, as her Father thought it wise to let her get a head start on her education. _

_ Azula recognizes the scene in front of her immediately. This was the day she met Ty Lee. _

_ “A young child, tucked away to the side of the main entrance to a prestigious boarding school, is being bullied by a group of girls. Her clothes are in tatters, and there is a bruise on her cheek.” _

_ The scene plays out in front of them, and Azula bites the inside of her cheek. She doesn’t need to be reminded of that. If she had been older, she probably would have killed those girls. _

_ “Then along comes a girl, clothes without so much as a single wrinkle on them comes up to them and says-” _

_ “-It would be a shame if those uniforms were to catch on fire, now wouldn’t it?”  _

_ Azula’s words are in perfect synch with her younger self. Azula’s is much sadder though, watching with pain as the young Azula flicks a tiny ember onto the girl’s skirts, making the flammable cloth catch fire immediately. _

_ Azula doesn’t bother to watch the girls run off, tails between their legs as they try to extinguish the fire.  _

_ Younger Azula cackles, and turns back to the girl who she had saved. With a more demanding tone, Azula says, “I haven’t seen you here before. Who are you?” _

_ Ty Lee covers her clothes, trying to distract both herself and Azula from the fact that they were ripped at the seams. “M-My name is Ty Lee…” _

_ “Well, Ty Lee,” Azula states, taking a step closer to move Ty Lee’s hands and assess the damage those bullies had done. “Your clothes are absolutely unacceptable. Come with me, I know where you can get a fresh pair while a seamstress fixes this one.” _

_ “And in that moment, the child knew she would follow this random girl forever. She knows that she’ll always be there for her, even when things get rough, because no one had ever shown this girl kindness before. Her home life was a disant one, where she never got enough attention from her parents, with her 6 identical twin sisters.” _

_ Azula follows the pair with longing eyes, seeing them scurry into the building as Azula scolds Ty Lee’s poor appearance. Ty Lee had smiled then, and Azula realized she would do anything to protect that smile. _

_ “And that random girl would do the same, because she felt an overwhelming need to protect this girl. This girl whose clothes were torn and face bruised. This girl who smiles so brightly she felt she didn’t need the sun to replenish her energy as a fire bender. Just staring at that smile filled her with fire, warming her heart to its very core.” _

_ It clicks. _

_ Azula wanted Ty Lee. _

_ Nothing more, nothing less. _

_ She wanted to be worthy of the love Ty Lee so desperately wanted to give her. _

_ “I understand.” She breathes. _

_ “Then you know things need to change, correct?” _

_ “Yes.” _ __   
  


_ “Even if it tears you down in the process?” _

_ “If it’s for Ty Lee, I’ll do anything.” _

_ “So long as you know.” _

_ “Just let me see her, please.” Azula pleads. “No more memories. I need to see her.” _

_ Mai gives her a consensual smile, nodding her head slightly. “Goodbye, Azula. I pray you make the right choices.” _

_ “Thank you for showing me.” Azula says. “I know now, I have a lot to apologize for.” _

_ “All in good time, Azula…” Mai says, and slowly, Azula’s vision starts to go black. “All in good time…” _

_ - _

When Azula came to, her vision was black, and the only thing she could process was the irritating sound of her rhythmic heart monitor.

Then the pain set in, and the ache in her limbs made her want to groan, but her vocals could barely produce the sound. All that came out was a choked up cough. Forcing her eyes open, Azula finds that only one is able to see the world around her.

Right, her left eye was bandaged.

Reaching a hand up to touch the fabric covering said eye, she notices that every inch of her arms with the exception of her fingers was covered in the sickly white cloth as well. Flexing her fingers slightly, she finds them tolerably movable, but slightly painful when she bent too far.

It was then that she felt the weight of something on her other hand.

Azula looks to find Ty Lee sleeping with her head rested on the mattress of Azula’s bed. Her arm was looped under her head for some semblance of comfort in that unbearable-looking position. Her free hand was what caused the tingling sensation on Azula’s own, seeing as it was laid over Azula’s tenderly.

Things have to be different now. Azula knew that. She also knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she wanted to try. She was willing to put in the effort. She understood now that she could have it. If she really tried, she could have what she truly wants. Ozai wasn’t here to stop her, and Azula had nothing but her own demons holding her down.

_ ‘I think it’s time for the real work to begin.’  _

Azula darts her one eye to see her Mother's form at the end of the bed. She stood there, looking as prim and proper as ever, but this time, there was no hate in Azula’s heart. She was angry, yes, and confused, but it was no longer hatred.

She would understand in time. When she was ready.

Azula smiles as she watches her Mother’s body float away, disappearing into nothing as reality set back in. Ty Lee shifts next to her, the hand over here unconsciously squeezing a little tighter.

Azula squeezes back, and Ty Lee groans. She slowly lifts her head, groggily opening her eyes to look at the time. They only get halfway there when she realizes the pressure in her wrist.

Grey locks with one hazel eye, and Ty Lee is speechless. Azula can see the emotions flooding through Ty Lee with every passing second, so she says something instead. It hurts her throat, but she needs to say it. It was the start of a new chapter for Azula, and this time, she wouldn’t mess it up.

So, in a voice barely above a whisper, as that is all Azula’s vocals would allow, Azula lets the first of many apologies leave her lips.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RECKONING IS NIGHHHHHHHH
> 
> Azula finally understands what she needs to do :) 
> 
> alrightyyyyy now we can start to get into the more fluffy side of this story IM SO EXCITED
> 
> am i doing a good job? i really like how i paced this part of her story so i think its pretty good, but id like to hear feedback from all of you. also who let this book get 4k hits? WHICH ONE OF U WAS IT -.-
> 
> jk jk thx u sm for reading it it's so nice to know people are enjoying this as much as i love writing it :)
> 
> alright, imma go do my schoolwork now. bye bye


	18. A New Chapter

“Y-you’re awake…”

Azula doesn’t miss the way Ty Lee’s voice shakes. How it crumbles in on itself under the shock of its own words. Guilt worms its way into Azula’s heart, and she wants to say so many things,but she can’t speak anymore. Just speaking those first two words of apology were enough to dry out her throat and cause such an ache that Azula hacked up a cough immediately after.

Ty Lee lets out a laugh, Azula’s is a bit surprised to find how relieved it sounded. “You’re awake!”

Ty Lee practically jumps onto Azula, and she feels a sharp pain in her chest, making her yelp in agony. The brunette immediately flinches back, worry morphed into her face. “Oh god! I’m sorry, I wasn’t-”

“It-” Azula rasps, throat closing up as she coughs. “It’s fine…”

Ty Lee notices, and places a gentle hand onto Azula’s neck, feeling how it clenches and tightens at the touch. “The doctor said that it might be hard for you to speak, so don’t push it. Here, let me go get you some water and tell the doctor you’re awake.”

Ty Lee leaves the room, and Azula is left to sit in silence. 

Her heart monitor was sort of comforting now. It let her know that she was really alive. That rhythmic beep that invaded Azula’s ears, letting her know every second that her heart was working as it was intended to.

Motorcycle accidents like hers, if by what she remembers it to be, very nearly left the driver alive. A head on collision like that was almost certain death for people like her.

She had been given a second chance.

She wouldn’t waste it.

“Miss Azula!” The doctor cheers as he comes in, Ty Lee and a nurse not far behind him. “I’m so glad to see you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Azula doesn’t want to risk damaging her voice any further, so she just shrugs, gesturing to all of herself. The doctor seems to understand with a nodding smile.

“Yes, you went through quite the accident. Concussion, broken ribs, multiple contusions across your entire body, and a very bad road rash. The swelling in your throat is probably from the concussion, but I can safely say that will come back to you in no time.”

“How long?” Ty Lee asks, coming to sit next to Azula, feet dangling off the edge stiffly.

“It shouldn’t be more than a couple days. I’m not sure how, but this accident, for as severe as it was, did a lot less damage than it has to some of my previous patients. Azula should count herself lucky all she has is a sore throat and some broken ribs. Others end up with things like paralysis.”

If there was one thing Azula did not need, it was _that_.

"For now though, just rest. I'll have my nurse here check on you every couple of hours. I assume you'll be staying with her, Ty Lee?"

Azula watches with mute affection as Ty Lee gives her signature sunshine smile. "Of course!"

The doctor leaves, and after a couple of minutes, the nurse finishes her inspection of Azula. Without so much as a smile, she says, "Call me if you need anything."

She leaves, both her and Ty Lee watching her go in silence until the door clicks shut.

"She does _not_ like you." Ty Lee laughs.

Azula doesn't say anything. Truthfully, she can't blame the nurse.

"Oh!" Ty Lee exclaims, reaching to the table behind her to grab a glass of water for Azula. 

"Here."

Azula grabs the glass as firmly as she can and brings it to her lips. The cold liquid is harsh going down her throat, but quickly turns into something more pleasant once she notices that her throat already feels better.

She takes another sip before handing it back to Ty Lee, who dutifully places it back on the table for when Azula needs it again. Azula watches her do so, and wishes she could thank her. That’s a first.

“This is kinda awkward…” Ty Lee mumbles, a nervous laugh leaving her lips, urging a small smile to work its way onto Azula’s face. 

It was awkward, but it was nice in a way. At least to Azula it was. Ty Lee was still here, she was with Azula even after everything she had put the girl through. That meant something.

Something weird, but also nice.

A light bulb flashes over head, and Azula’s eyes dart to grab Ty Lee’s attention. They do, the brunette asking, “What is it?”

Azula moves her hands up, and gestures as if she’s writing something. Ty Lee eyebrow’s wrinkle in confusion for a moment before they move up in realization. “Oh! I got it!”

Ty Lee jumps off and moves to her bag, which Azula recognizes as the one she takes to school. She must have come here straight after. She tries not to focus on the way her heart warms at the thought.

She hears lots of shuffling and crinkling from the direction of Ty Lee’s figure, which was blocking her bag completely until Ty Lee turns around, holding up a notebook as if it was the Holy Grail. “Got it!” She exclaims, and fishes out a pen for Azula to use as well.

Flipping to a new page as she walks back over to Azula, she holds out the blank piece of parchment, letting Azula take it, as well as the pen. She fiddles with the awkward positioning of it in her palm. The bandage was making things a bit uncomfortable, but Azula was willing to endure it for the sake of their current predicament.

Clicking the pen’s point open, she scribbles a bit onto a corner, testing out her hand positioning, as well as to make sure the pen had ink in it.When she finds both acceptable, she begins to write.

She’s not sure what to say, so she starts small. She could build her way up to things.

_‘How long have I been here?’_

She hands Ty Lee the notebook, letting the girl read it. She sees Ty Lee’s lips move to mouth the words Azula wrote, processing them as she went before her eyes sparkle with recognition. 

Beautiful even when doing nothing. Azula had it bad, didn’t she?

“Three days.” Ty Lee answered, handing the notebook back with a small smile. “I came every day after school, and Zuko would stop by a lot. Aang visited once, to say he was sorry and hoped you’d get better. Mai too, though she came more for me, I guess.”

It felt like so much longer to Azula. Weeks, months even, trapped in her own subconscious until she found the key to her own heart. One taking the form of a pretty acrobatic.

Azula’s lips turn downward, a sign to her guilt as she begins to write again. This time it was longer, more personal but still something Azula needed to say even if she couldn’t speak. She feels Ty Lee shift to move closer, and Azula guesses it’s so that Ty Lee can answer quicker.

The pen lands on the dot to the question mark at the end of the final sentence, and she pauses with bated breath as Ty Lee reads them over.

_‘I know we have a lot to talk about, but I’d rather say it to you with my own voice. So, just for the time being, can you wait a little longer?’_

Ty Lee turns her head to Azula, a weepy smile on her face as she gives her a shaky nod. 

“I think a few more days couldn’t hurt.”

-

True to the doctor’s word, Azula’s throat was completely healed after only two days of simple rest and recovery. Ty Lee came back to visit after school everyday, and would leave only when she absolutely had to. Azula knew she shouldn’t be keeping Ty Lee tethered to her like this, but the brunette’s presence made her days in the monotone hospital better. 

Zuko visited the morning after she woke up, before school had started. He had already been told she couldn’t speak just yet, but still came in anyway. They didn’t share a single word, but Azula did something that she thought might help the tension in the air. She placed her hand over Zuko’s, which was gripping the railing of Azula’s bed rather tightly, and gave him a knowing look.

No words spoken, but an entire conversation shared.

He knew then, and Azula could tell because this was Zuko, and he was always so easy to read. He knew she was sorry, and that she would work on things.

He placed his other hand on top of hers, and gave her a steady smile. One of reassurance, of that unconditional love only a brother can have for a mentally unwell sister.

He was sorry too. Azula saw it in his eyes. He knew he hadn’t done things the best way he could have, and he was sorry about that.

They would talk.

They had time.

Mai visited too. It was short, but they had said what they wanted. Well, Azula wrote it.

She understood now, and honestly? She was grateful. Mai had tried for weeks to help her but Azula now realized she was too stubborn to see the truth. It hung there in front of her face, taunting her, but Azula denied it.

All because a man told her reaching for the truth was considered weak.

_‘Thank you.’_

Two words. That is all she wrote to Mai, and Mai understood. She was good at that. Understanding Azula even when she seemed unreadable. It was a trait very few possessed, and Azula felt lucky that Mai was one of them.

“I just did what was best for Zuko. The rest is up to you.”

Those words stuck with Azula for days. Mai was correct in saying them. The people around her, who she once had called friends but now wasn’t so sure, had shown her correct path. Now, it was up to Azula to walk it.

The question that lingered on Azula’s mind though, was would they be there to guide her?

She couldn’t do this on her own. She could talk all day about how she wanted to get better, but there were things blocking her. She hadn’t even begun trying yet and she could already feel them weighing her down. Like chains nailed to rocks, pulling her down deeper and deeper into the ocean of her past decisions.

“Ty Lee.” Azula said, voice normal now with the exception of a small scratch in the back of her throat. That could easily be swayed downwards with a few sips of water though. Sips Azula took while Ty Lee directed her attention back to her.

“Yeah?” She asks, closing her textbook that she had been studying with.

Azula takes a deep breath in. You can do this. You have to do this. It can’t be that hard right? Just ask about that therapist. Easy. Simple. 

“Shit.” Azula groans, letting her face fall into her palms, ignoring the strange feeling of the bandages against her cheeks. She couldn’t do it. Why couldn’t she do it?

“Azula, what is it?” Ty Lee asks, and Azula hears her get up and move to sit next to Azula on the bed.

“I-” Azula trails, laughing a bit as her mind denies her the willingness to seek help. “You’d think almost dying would make this easier on the mind.”

Her words were more towards herself then the brunette next to her, but Ty Lee still answers. “Make what easier?”

Think of something. Azula urged her brain to do so because she had to. If her mind wouldn’t let her ask it directly then she would find a loophole. Something to get the message across even if she couldn’t say it.

An idea pops into her head. “Give me your phone.”

“What?” Ty Lee asks, bewildered at the demand. 

“Give me your phone.” Azula repeats. “I need-” She pauses to take a deep breath. Baby steps. Work on it, Azula. “Let me try that again. Ty Lee, can I see your phone?”

The words come out sharper than she minted, but that's okay. She could work on that.

Ty Lee narrows her eyes suspiciously, a devilish smirk rising to her lips as she leans forward a bit. “What’s the magic word?” She taunts.

Azula’s eye twitches in annoyance, and her glare worsens when Ty Lee’s demeanor doesn’t change. With extreme resistance, she grits, “Please?”

“Of course!” Ty Lee beams instantly, pulling out her phone from her back jean pocket, opening it before handing it to Azula with a smile. Azula takes it, and immediately opens the call icon, going to the recent section and scrolling a ways down until a contact shows up. She clicks on the little info box and shows the name to Ty Lee.

“Azula that’s-”

“I know.” Azula says before Ty Lee can say anymore.

“Seriously?” She asks. “You...you actually want to?”

“Well…” Azula drawls hesitantly. “I wouldn’t say I _want_ to, but after recent...events, I have realized a few things.”

“So you want me to…?” Ty Lee’s eyes dart down to the caller ID, if just for a moment to get the point across. Azula resists the urge to laugh, and settles for a small, confirming nod. “That’s...that’s amazing Azula!”

Ty Lee lunges at Azula, wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck tightly and pulling her as close and as comfortably as she could with the bed’s small framing. A small pain stabs at Azula’s torso, but she ignores it.

Ty Lee was worth it.

If Azula had to endure this pain all the time to just be near Ty Lee, then it would be worth it.

She was Icarus, and she was going to learn how to fly again.

-

“I changed my mind.” Azula says, staring at the building in front of her. “I’m going back to being clinically insane.”

“Azula you’re still clinically insane, you’ve just reached a calmer state since you’ve finally started taking your meds.” Zuko blunts, staring at the building with narrowed eyes as well. After the whole mental institution thing, he’d been a lot more suspicious about the facilities working with these kinds of issues.

It was about a week after Azula had been cleared to leave the hospital. She had only spent about five days there, seeing as the only real reason to worry was Azula’s concussion and impartial speaking. But now that she could speak like normal, and the concussion was nothing more than a distant memory, they had let her go with a bottle of pills, a fresh roll of bandages, and instructions on how to treat Azula properly.

Ty Lee had booked the appointment with this therapist the day after Azula returned home, saying she'd give Azula a few days to recuperate before she had to dive into anything serious. Azula was grateful for that.

That week was nice. Now that she had no desire to escape the mansion of her house or to try and kill everyone who came within five feet of her, she could find a somewhat sense of normalcy. Wake up, make breakfast, sit in front of the TV, get yelled at by Zuko when she tried to go practice her fire bending. That was always amusing to experience.

Take her meds, sit in bed and read through another chapter of her textbook. Azula may not be going but she was certainly not about to fall behind in her studies. Text Ty Lee on the occasion she was on her phone, maybe pick up a phone call or two, let her come over and-

Azula stops that train of thought. She did not need to be thinking about that right now. She had more pressing matters right now.

“They are _disgusting_ , Zuzu. Imagine-”

“Don’t even!” He warns, clasping his hands over his ears to block any future continuation to Azula’s statement. “I don’t care!”

“Come on Azula.” Ty Lee chimes in. “You said you would.”

Azula doesn’t want to look at her, because she knows Ty Lee is pouting and if she sees that then she’s gone. Whisked away into an imaginary world where Ty Lee’s word was law and she would be forced to comply. She wouldn’t do it. She may be trying but she’s not trying that hard.

“No.” Azula says with closed eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms in retaliation.

“Azula…” Ty Lee whines, and Azula can hear her voice swerve to land in front of Azula. She pivots sharply. 

“No.” She repeats, voice firm.

“Don’t make me chi block you.” Ty Lee warns.

“You wouldn’t.” Azula snarls, eyes opening to glare at Ty Lee.

Damnit. Big mistake.

Ty Lee’s big grey eyes bore into Azula’s with all the determination of a lost puppy. Azula was almost disturbed at how inhumanly Ty Lee’s eyes were able to look at this angle. They were taking up her entire face. Not fucking fair.

“Shit.” Azula cursed.

“Please Azula?” Ty Lee pleads, eyes somehow widening even more as she takes a step forward into Azula’s space.

“Stop it-”

“You promised!” She whines, throwing her arms around Azula dramatically.

Azula wants to fucking scream. Who the fuck does Ty Lee think she is? She cannot just...just do this!

Azula catches a glimpse of Zuko’s smug smirk and knows she has to get Ty Lee off her immediately. By any means necessary.

Damnit.

“Okay fine!” Azula relents, shoving Ty Lee away, playfully though. Not enough to actually cause harm.

“Yay!” Ty Lee cheers. “Come on!”

Ty Lee runs ahead, and before she could begin to follow, Zuko leans over and says. “You’re so fucking whipped.”

Azula breaks out into a maniac smirk, and stares at her brother with crazed eyes. In a fluid motion, she slaps her hand onto Zuko’s shoulder. “You realize I can still kill you, right?”

The fabric under Azula’s hand starts to smoke, and Zuko’s eyes widen when he realizes what she was doing. “Okay!” He exclaims, darting away from Azula’s vicinity and patting down his shirt frantically. “Message received!”

“Good.” She grins, and proceeds to follow after Ty Lee into the building. 

The brunette was waiting at the door, and together, the three of them walked into the lobby, Ty Lee checking Azula in. The secretary smiles once everything is good to go, and gives Ty Lee directions to where Azula’s therapist would be.

After a short walk down a connecting hallway, they reach an open door, the little label on the side reading 3A. Just from this angle, she can tell the room was going to be filled with a more homey aesthetic to make Azula feel more comfortable while she was here.

She hated it.

“Okay, you go on ahead Azula. Me and Zuko will wait in the lobby for you.”

“And I can leave if I can’t do this?” Azula gulps, staring at the door with a mild dose of fear.

“I’ll take you straight home.” Ty Lee reassures. “You can’t rush these things. I know that now.”

“Okay.” Azula takes a deep breath in.

She heads inside, and there, on the other end of the room in a brown leather chair, sits a blonde woman with her legs crossed formally. Her bespectacled eyes scanned over the contents of the file she was reading over in her lap. Probably Azula’s.

“Hello.” Azula greets, voice neutral as green eyes look up to meet hers. They flash with recognition as the woman realizes who Azula was and she gives her a polite smile.

“Hello! Azula, right?”

“Yes.” Azula confirms, watching the woman march her way over to Azula and hold out her hand for Azula to take. She shakes it with hesitance, a bit put off by the woman’s strange kindness. It wasn’t Ty Lee’s. It wasn’t warm or comfortable. It was just...dull.

Oh. Right. She wasn’t here to be Azula’s friend. She was here so she could fix Azula. Like some broken toy. And get paid for doing it well.

Azula takes back her hand rather forcefully, ignoring the way the woman’s face flashes with confusion. “Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

Azula is impressed by Doctor Glenn’s ability to recover quickly. “That’s not the attitude I’m looking for, Azula. I read your file. Why don’t you have a seat?”

She takes a seat in the chair just opposite to Glenn’s, and lets out a sigh. “Your file says you're suffering from paranoid schizophrenia, PTSD, and a mild case of bipolar disorder. Do you know what that means?”

“You’re the doctor here, not me.”

Glenn laughs. “Well I suppose that’s true. I can tell from your school records and reputation at your Father’s business you’re a smart girl. Can I call him Ozai?”

“Do whatever you want.” 

“Careful, Azula.” Glenn warns with a misleading smile. “That could open a lot of doors you don’t want opened.”

“I’m here so that you’ll-” Azula stops and takes an aggravated breath in. This wasn’t getting her anywhere. She knew this was a waste of time. Standing up, she says, “If you're not going to take this seriously then I’ll just leave. It was nice meeting you, Doctor Glenn.”

“You walk out of that door, and nothing will change.”

Azula slowly turns around, ill-concealed hate in her eyes, ready to lash out at this therapist. “Excuse me?”

Glenn stares at her with a smug, knowing smirk. “You came here because you want things for you to change, right? You leave, and nothing changes. You’ll stay lost, because you have no idea how to sort through all the things circling through your mind right now.”

_‘She’s right, you know.’_

Fuck, why was she here? Didn’t she get rid of her Mother?

“I’m not here to be your friend, Azula, let’s make that perfectly clear, though, I’m sure you know that.” She chuckles briefly. “I’m your therapist, and I have been given your case so that I can help you recover. So if you want to leave, go ahead. Go and try to do this on your own, with no help, but you know that it won’t work. You spent two months before this trying to do that exact thing and look where that got you?”

“Stuck to a hospital bed.” Azula grits, fist clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

“Stuck to a hospital bed.” Glenn confirms, leaning back in her chair. “I know exactly who you are, and what you’ve done, and I can’t say I like you all that much. But you’re my patient now, so I am bound by my job to try and help you.”

Azula stares at her, and almost wants to shout, but cannot find anything to shout about. Nothing worthwhile anyway.

“So sit down, and let's talk. We don’t have to start with anything big, this is just to help me get to know you as a person.”

That...doesn’t sound too bad actually. 

Slowly, Azula returns to her seat. “Fine. Let’s talk.”

Glenn smiles. “Wonderful. Let’s start with something easy. What’s your favorite color?”

This might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i say anything about the fic, i'd like to say to the person who made 5 separate accounts just to send 5 different hate comments throughout my fic to please don't :) it's rude and got you nowhere. what did you think would happen? think i'd stop writing? very funny, because i have people who like this fic and want to see more of it, and to hell with me if i stopped doing that because of a few mean comments.
> 
> im all for constructive criticism, but this was just flat out rude. and after the second comment, you just completely lost any originality. like, "crap commented: "Crap story."" ???? were you even trying dude?
> 
> anyway, moral of the story, if you don have something nice to say, don't say it at all.
> 
> OKAY ONTO THE ACTUAL STORY LMAO
> 
> sorry about the tardiness with uploading, i got a small dose of writers block and got super busy so i apologize for that. but it's here and i think i'm doing the plot well. it's hard to show azula wanting to help herself but still having that one part of herself hold her back, but i think i did a good job. we'll see
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments. see ya :)


	19. A Step Backwards

“Red.”

That was Azula’s answer to her therapist. No explanation, no emotion, just red.

“Okay…” Glenn mutters, scribbling down the answer into her file. “How about your favorite activity?”

“Training.”

“I suppose I should have seen that one coming.” Glenn smiles. “How often do you train?”

“Any time I can.”

“I see, and when you're not training, what do you usually do?”

“Go to school, do my work, the usual.” Azula answers boredly.

“Interesting.” Glenn says, scribbling something down. Azula’s eyes flutter to the pen flipping back and forth before they dart back up as if it never happened.

“Let’s talk about something easy. From the two questions I just asked you, I can tell that you are a perfectionist.”

Azula sits up, wide eyed. “Wha-!”

“You’re constantly working to stay at the top in school, and always training to perfect your skills. You often don’t think about taking breaks or trying to loosen up with a bit of fun.”

“You-!”

“Am I correct?” Glenn interrupts once more, eyes fierce as Azula is stunned to silence.

How did she do that? Just by asking her favorite color and activity? Who the hell was this lady?

Azula falls into her seat, too shocked to even form a proper answer. Apparently, Glenn doesn’t need one.

“I thought so. That kind of outlook on your daily routine is bad for your health Azula. You need to work on finding time for yourself, it will help tremendously with any stress or tension you might be building up.”

Azula finds that hard to believe. “Are you saying I shouldn’t try to be the best?”

Glenn quirks her lips up and nods her head to either side in thought. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Father says that's a weakness.” Azula says, crossing her arms. “I should always-”

“Your file also said that he had some rather...permanent discipline tactics.” Glenn interrupts.

Azula freezes, unconsciously guiding her hand to her left wrist, arms loosening in their crossed positions so that she could do so. Glenn notices, and leans forward a bit. “We don’t have to talk about that today. For now, I want you to focus on taking a break every once and awhile. Give your brain a chance to slow down.”

“I…” Azula mumbles thoughtlessly. “That’s not right...I shouldn’t...I have to be better…”

“Azula, no one should have to force you to be perfect. Especially when it is taken to the extremes that your Father took it.”

“But I failed. He had to do it.” Azula enunciates.

“Your Father didn’t have to do anything. He should have tried to help you, but instead he hurt you.”

“No, he taught me to be strong.”

“He taught you to build walls.”

“Same thing.” Azula grits.

“No.” Glenn says. “They really aren’t.”

“So what? Everything my Father ever told me was a lie?!” Her voice was rising, but she didn’t care. This random therapist that she had met not 10 minutes ago was telling her everything she ever knew was a lie. She wouldn’t let that stand.

“In a sense, yes.” Glenn reiterates.

“Bold words from someone who just met me.” Azula retorts, but Glenn’s smugness only grows.

  
  


“This is not the first time I have worked with your family, Azula.”

Azula freezes. “What?” She blurts out.

Glenn sighs. “I’m not allowed to disclose my patient’s personal files, that’s illegal, but since you’re blood with them, I suppose I can make an exception. If you promise to keep it a secret, that is. Deal?”

A teasing wink, and Azula’s rage simmers down to something more manageable. She had to hear this. “Deal.”

“Let’s shake on it.” She says, throwing her hand out to Azula.

“No.” Azula blunts, glaring at the woman. 

Glenn retracts her hand. “Trust issues too...Good to know.” Before Azula could counter that claim, the therapist says, “It was a long time ago when I last saw your Mother. You would have been around...8 or so.”

Her...Mother?

“Why were you seeing my Mother?” Azula questions, eyes filled with fearful confusion at the new information.

“It’s no surprise you don’t know. She made sure this was kept secret from everyone.”

“ _ Why _ were you  _ seeing  _ her?” Azula grits, that confusion morphing into anger as her annoyance grows. Glenn doesn’t say anything, if only for a moment. She merely stares at Azula, studying her reaction to the information. Like she was analyzing her.

Azula hated being analyzed.

Finally, Glenn says, “She came looking for a place to vent her troubles, and look for a way to bear through her life at home. Were you aware that she was being emotionally and physically abused?”

“If she was she probably deserved it.” Azula mumbles, not too surprised by the revelation.

“What makes you say that?”

“She never saw the bigger picture. Always too focused on Zuko to care about anything of actual importance.” She gruffs.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that so cover up your own problems with her?”

“She never even-!” She stops in the middle of that sentence, realizing just what Glenn was doing. The arms she had so expressively opened in her near-outburst clenched into fists as her eyes dart down to meet knowing green ones.

Working Azula up until all of that anger busted out into an emotional venting session.

“Very clever, glasses.” Azula smirks, standing up from her chair. “I’ll admit, you almost had me.”

Glenn shrugs. “I  _ am  _ a therapist. You get good at knowing what will make people break.”

“Well you can use your tricks on someone else. We’re done here.” Azula concludes, turning around to leave the room.

“Good work today, Azula! Remember what I told you about taking-!”

Azula slams the door shut behind her, cutting off whatever Doctor Glenn was going to say.

“Fucking doctors.” Azula grumbles, shoving her bandaged hands in her coat pockets and walking back out to the lobby. She passes Zuko and Ty Lee without so much as a glance, the only acknowledgement of their presence being her firm words of, “Get up. We’re leaving.”

She didn’t speak of what happened in that meeting to either of them. Even if Ty Lee pouted at her, she wouldn’t break.

She knew that was a mistake.

-

Two torturous weeks later, and Azula was finally allowed to take off the bandages for good. When she did, she couldn’t see any of the wounds from her accident, the only marks being those of her punishing burns. She had frowned at the, recalling what Doctor Glenn had said about them.

_ ‘He should have tried to help you, but instead he hurt you.’ _

She was right about one thing. He had hurt her, but it was to make her stronger. It showed her that failure and imperfection was weakness. That it shouldn’t be tolerated lest she suffer the consequences.

She hasn’t scheduled another appointment with the therapist, and didn’t plan on doing so any time soon. That whole meeting was a complete waste of her time. The only possible good thing to come out of that was the new information she had acquired.

Her Mother had been to therapy.

An interesting development, but not a surprising one. Azula saw how much Ursa hated the mansion she was bound to. She noticed how stiffly she had walked the halls while Azula watched from secret halls and hidden corners. How even from a hallway down, Azula could hear the muffled yelling of her two parents behind their closed door.

No, not surprising, but very interesting.

She wonders what they talked about. What Ursa had vented to Doctor Glenn all those years ago in the secrecy away from her own family. The family which she seemed to despise so much. Did she ever talk about Azula? If she did, what did she say? Did she finally talk about how she thought of her as a monster? At least she admitted it to someone.

“You’ll wear yourself out, Azula.” Zuko calls from behind her.

Right, she was training.

It had only been about a half hour or so, but she could already feel the aches of exhaustion trickling through her bones. It had been a long time since she had had a proper chance to train and refine her skills. That said, it didn’t take her long to get back in a groove. She’d need to build back up her endurance though.

“Tell that to your minuscule training regimen.” Azula retorts, fixing the compression sleeve around her wrist. The cloth against her burn was starting to itch. A few moments in fresh air would do well to relieve that. “I bet I could beat you easy right now.”

“I won’t challenge that, mostly because I know you’re serious.”

“Good.” Azula says with a confident smirk. “Glad to know we’re on the same page.”

“Is everything a competition with you?”

“It certainly makes things more interesting.” Azula comments. “Don’t you think, Zuzu?”

She could see his irritation growing. It was amusing.

“And here I thought I could have a normal conversation with you like old times.”

“No conversation we ever had was normal, Zuko.” Azula answers, moving to take off her other sleeve. “You know that.”

Zuko groans, reeling his head back. “Then let's make them normal!”

“I’d rather not.” 

“Fine! Then I’ll just start asking questions.”

Azula lets out a breath of laughter. “Do whatever you want, Zuko.” She moves to walk the short distance to her water bottle.

“How’s Ty Lee been?”

“You tell me. I’m sure she talks to you more then me nowadays.” Grabbing the bottle, she opens the cap and moves it to her lips.

“Actually, she doesn’t. All I ever hear from her is stuff about you.”

Azula hesitates, gripping the bottle a little tighter as she says, “So?” before taking a gulp.

“So, obviously she’s been talking to you.”

Azula twists the cap back on, her face contorting in bewilderment. “Those have no correlation. Is this why you needed so much help in statistics last year?”

“Shut up! I asked for help on one thing!”

“And yet you still got a C. Father was furious, you know.” She says, placing the bottle back down.

“Yeah well, what wasn’t he furious with me about?” Zuko replies, making Azula crack a smile.

“True.” She agrees.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to agree!”

“But he was.” Azula says, taking stance for the next set of forms. “He never failed to mention it at every opportunity.”

“Wait, what?” Zuko says, voice taking the shape of a confused child as Azula rolls her eyes.

“I hate you, you know.”

“But I thought-”

“You thought wrong.” Azula says, standing up straight to face him with a cold stare. “Sure, I want to fix things with you, but as of this moment right now? I hate you.”

Azula takes a few steps forward. “I loathe you and everything you stand for. You’re whole ‘I’m the edgy boy who walked the right path and found love and friendship where I once only saw anger and revenge’ disgusts me.”

“I don’t understand. Aren’t you trying to do the same thing?”

Azula scoffs. “What?! No! You think I'll ever fit in with that merry band of misfits?!”

“Well, I thought you might at  _ least  _ consider it.”

“Then let me make this perfectly clear to you, Zuko.” Azula says, voice low as she claps her palms together and jabs her fingers into his chest so that she holds his attention. He may be taller than her, but they both knew who was stronger. It made him feel small next to her, and Azula revelled in it. 

“I will  _ never  _ be like you. I am not a good guy, nor am I the villain. I can be your worst nightmare, or your most valuable player, but that is up to  _ me _ . Not you. Not those idiots pretending to be heroes. Not even the world. Me, and only me.”

Every word was enunciated clearly, nailing each one to Zuko’s brain so that he would never forget it. She could tell by the fear in his eyes that he understood completely. He wouldn’t push it. He wouldn’t nag her.

He would leave her alone.

“Then what about Ty Lee?”

Azula takes a deep breath in, concealing her exasperation with only a sigh. “What about her?” 

“It’s obvious you both like each other. Are you going to confess?”

“She already has.” Azula says, hoping she wouldn’t have to talk about this right now. She was growing a rather annoying headache. 

“She what?!” Zuko exclaims, and Azula waves him off with a scowl, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“The night of Prom, before you and your new friends showed up. That’s what we were talking about.”

Zuko morphs into worry. “Did you-”

“No.”

“Are you-”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you let me finish please?!” Zuko shouts, and Azula glares at him, but gestures for him to go ahead. He huffs, “What’s stopping you?”

“Is it not obvious?”

Azula was broken. Ty Lee didn’t deserve a broken toy, no matter how much Ty Lee loved her. 

“Well yeah, but that’s never stopped you before.”

“Well it is now. Happy?”

“Why?”

Azula lets out a groan. “Agni, did you forget the part where I said I hate you?!”

“No.”

Azula laughs, shaking her head. Her brother really knew how to get under her skin, apparently. She’d have to work on that.

“I’m heading in to shower. If you have something in particular you want for dinner, make it yourself. I’m not your servant.” Azula says, walking past him without a second thought.

“Azula you know I can’t cook!”

“Precisely!” She yells back.

He doesn’t see the smirk on her face.

-

It’s not like she didn't want to confess, she just knew she couldn’t.

She knew it would be so easy to just tell Ty Lee. After all, the brunette had already proven to reciprocate her feelings, but Azula was still hurt.

Ty Lee, no matter how much she tried to reason it, had betrayed Azula, and that hurt. The one person that Azula actually gave a fuck about left her alone. She can’t just go back to her after that. She wouldn’t.

Azula heaved a sigh as the water of her shower head trickled down her body, washing away the sweat and dirt of today’s shorter training session. It would take a while, with how long she was out of her schedule, but Azula was confident she could work back up to her previous levels of strength in no time.

Grabbing the cloth and. a bar of soap, she finishes cleaning off the rest of her body. For a moment, she forgot that the burn on her wrist was actually a burn, and kept trying to scrub it off.

Even when she did realize, she didn’t stop.

She only quickened her strokes.

She scrubbed so hard that it actually started bringing pain to Azula. A sharp, searing sting that travelled up her arm to make her wince. 

“Come on…” Azula mumbles, hoping that if she tried hard enough it might just...go away. That she would wake up from this dream and find herself awake, perfect, and scarless.

Of course, that never happened, and Azula had to hold herself together from breaking down in the shower. A difficult task, but Azula wouldn’t let herself break. 

“Damnit…” Azula grits, aggressively shutting off the water and throwing the curtains to the side. She grabs her towel to start the process into getting dressed.

How did this become her life? Thrown to the side, behind everyone else when she should have been at the very top. 

Oh. Right. She went insane.

Makes sense.

Throwing a shirt on, Azula exits her bathroom, multitasking by drying her air in the process. Once the door clicks behind her, she turns to face the direction of her bed, but nearly screams when she sees Ty Lee standing there, sheepish.

“Agni fuck! Ty Lee!” She scolds, placing a hand over her heart to try and will it to slow down.

“Hey.” Is all Ty Lee says.

“What on Agni are you doing here? It’s nearly 11!”

Ty Lee doesn’t say anything, and Azula finally notices the nerves crinkling her face. The small, almost inconceivable blush that Ty Lee was trying very hard to hide. Was she...scared?

In a softer, more delicate voice, Azula asks, “What is it?”

“Do you remember what you said in the hospital?” Was Ty Lee’s answer.

Cryptic for sure, Azula had said a lot of things in the hospital. She was there for the better part of a week. “Care to elaborate?”

“The night you woke up, you said something to me. Do you remember what it was?”

Azula thinks, and runs her head through that hectic night as best she could remember. She recalled talking to the doctor, then Ty Lee, getting the idea for the notebook. Ty Lee answered some of her questions and Azula has said-

Her eyes widen when she realizes what Ty lee was trying to get across.

Ty Lee wanted to talk. Azula had said that once she was able to talk properly then they would talk, but Azula had forgotten about that. She had forgotten just how hopeful Ty Lee looked in that moment.

So  _ this  _ was guilt. 

Blood rushed into her ears, and Azula could hear her heart pounding over her own breathing. She wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t ready to have Ty Lee. She wasn’t worth it. She didn’t...she didn’t deserve Ty Lee yet. Plus, Ty Lee had still hurt her, did the brunette expect her to forget about that. Probably not, Ty Lee was a smart girl. Azula knew that much. Yet, they were still here, and Azula was sure she was going to lose her mind tonight if she hadn’t already before.

Apparently, her fearfully shocked expression was a dead giveaway, because not a moment later, Ty Lee says, “Can we have that talk now?”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs in cliffhanger*


	20. Complicated Confessions

Azula manages to revert her face to something more composed as she lets out a nervous chuckle. “I was rather hoping you’d have forgotten about that.” She chucks her towel onto a nearby chair and settles for crossing her arms, standing directly across from Ty Lee.

“I never forget anything you tell me, Azula.” Ty Lee responds, eyes focused with determination bleeding through her words.

“Unfortunate, really.” Azula mutters before sighing. “Do we have to do this right now? It’s late and I’d rather like to get some sleep.”

“Yes, we do.”

Azula let’s out something between a hum and a groan. “You’re awfully persistent today.”

“And you’re stalling.” She counters.

“Clever girl.” Azula smirks. “Alright fine, what do you want to talk about?”

“Everything.” Ty Lee breathes, breaking her composure and taking a few steps forward. “Azula I still don’t really understand anything that’s happening with you.”

“For good reason.”

“To protect me right?”

Azula shrugs. “I’d say that’s a pretty good reason, no?”

“You should have told me, I could have helped.”

“The minute you found out, you chi blocked me and joined the other side.” She sees Ty Lee freeze. She hadn’t been expecting that. “Did you really think I had forgotten that? You shouldn’t peg me for the fool, Ty Lee.”

“I didn’t I just-” A deep breath. “I thought you understood why I did it now.”

“I do, but I’m still mad.”

“Why?” Ty Lee asks, and Azula scoffs.

“You left me alone, paralyzed on the fucking sidewalk the night of Prom! Of course I’m still mad!”

“You were gonna kill Mai!”

“And for good reason!” Azula shouts, her breaths becoming labored as Ty Lee’s eyes fill with fear. She registers just what she had said, and calms herself down, pinching the bridge of her nose. “At the  _ time _ , I thought it was the answer. That’s what I meant Ty Lee.”

“I know.” Ty Lee mumbles, but Azula doesn’t believe her.

“No you don’t. I can still see that fear in your eyes.”

Ty Lee hugs herself, saying “Can you blame me?”

Azula’s eyes soften. She didn’t blame Ty Lee for being scared of her. She had every right to be. In fact, she should be scared of Azula. After all, she was a monster.

“No, I don’t.” Azula says after a beat. “Now, if that’s over with. Say what you want and go. I’ve had enough of a lecture from Zuko today, I don’t need one from you too.”

She hears and sees Ty Lee take a shaky breath in, exhaling it slowly. “I just want to understand Azula. Two months ago, I found out my best friend has been trying to take over the world, and has been abused to make sure she does it. No one knows anything past that, so forgive me for wanting to help you.”

“You’re a fool.” Azula utters softly.

Ty Lee doesn’t hear her. “What?” She asked.

“I said you’re a fool.” Azula repeats, more firm than the last. 

“Why’s that?”

“You can’t help a monster.” She explains. “You’ll only get hurt.”

“Azula…” Ty Lee mumbles, closing the distance between them and placing a soft hand over Azula’s cheek. Azula remains strong, even if she wants to lean into the touch, and keeps her features stone cold. “You’re not a monster, you’re just lost.”

Azula’s features turn to irritation as she shoves Ty Lee’s hand off of her. “Everyone keeps telling me that, and yet nobody bothers to explain it to me.”

“Would you like me to?” Ty Lee asks, eyes full of genuine affection that makes Azula take pause.

Why the hell not?

She nods.

“I think,” Ty Lee starts. “That you’ve spent your whole life listening to what your Father has told you is right, but you never considered to stop and think about what you think is right. He manipulated you into thinking what you were doing was best, but in reality, it only made things worse, and now that he’s locked away, you’re lost. You have no one to listen to, no missions to complete, no enemy to bring down. You have the chance to just be yourself, but you’ve forgotten who that is.”

“I am a prodigy.” Is Azula’s weak answer.

“You are, but that’s not what defines you as a person.” Ty Lee says, trying once more to rest her hand on Azula’s cheek. Azula allows it.

“Then who am I, Ty Lee?”

“Whoever you want to be.”

Who did Azula want to be? If she wasn’t her Father's right hand, or an enemy of the Avatar’s, then what good was she? She was nobody without purpose. If she had no purpose, then she was just...Azula.

Who was Azula?

Who was she?

“I don’t know who that is.” Azula finally admits, and Ty Lee gives her a soft smile.

“You have a chance to figure it out.” She replies, her thumb gentle caressing the smooth skin of Azula’s cheek. The fire bender finally allows herself to lean into the touch. “It’s going to be hard, and I know you’ll try to resist help at every turn. It’s in your nature if the therapist meeting is anything to go by, but give it time, and you’ll realize that having people you can trust isn’t such a bad thing.”

“I trusted  _ you _ .” 

Golden eyes meet grey orbs, and Azula can see the sadness in them. There was guilt, and there was longing, but Azula didn’t see a smidget of regret. Ty Lee knew she had to do it, and would have done it again if she had to.

Azula would be lying if she said that didn’t hurt, but what’s new honestly?

“I’m sorry about that. I really am, but if you expect me to just sit there and let you kill someone, then you don’t me at all.”

Azula feels a piece of that hurt chip away. “I know, and I want to forgive it’s just-” She inhales sharply. “I need time.”

“That’s okay.” Ty Lee reassures. “I don’t expect everything that happened to go away overnight, I just wanted to talk to you about it.”

Azula nods distantly. “Is there anything else?”

“What was it like when you were...asleep?”

“You mean after the accident?” Ty Lee nods. “Painful.”

“Really?” She asks, making Azula chuckle.

“Not in the sense that you think. "  Azula explains. She wants to tell Ty Lee about her little trip to the subconscious of her mind, but would the brunette believe her?

"Tell me." Ty Lee pleads, using her free hand to tug on the material of Azula's shirt.

"You won't believe me if I did."

"A lot's happened, Azula. I doubt anything can surprise me."

"Oh I doubt that." Azula smirks, knowing that Ty Lee had lost this fight already.

"Try me." Ty Lee challenges.

Azula feels a bit embarrassed actually. So when she speaks, her words come out more mumbled than previously intended. "I was stuck in my subconscious."

Due to their close proximity, Ty Lee is able to make out what she says, and lets out a laugh. "You were what?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Azula sighs, making Ty Lee laugh even harder.

"No I believe you! I just wasn't expecting...that." Azula's silence spoke to how she didn't believe that at all. "What did you see?"

"Memories." Azula recalls. "So many that I couldn't tell how long I had been trapped there."

"Memories of what?"

"Whatever my subconscious wanted me to see." Azula laughs. "Apparently it really wants me to get better. Who would've thought?"

Ty Lee is silent for a moment as both girls digest the meaning of those words. "Azula, you know what that means right?"

"Afraid not." Azula denies. She didn't want to admit it just yet.

"It means that you know you want to change, even if you see yourself as a monster."

"I am a monster."

"I hate it when you say that." Ty Lee says, eyes full of glimmering hate towards the descriptor. Azula narrows her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because I did not fall in love with a monster."

Azula freezes up. She was not expecting Ty Lee to be so blunt about it. She expected a blush, or a stutter in her words, not a stone cold, rock hard voice that practically slapped Azula in the face with each word.

“I fell in love with my best friend, Azula.”

“You don’t love me.” Azula laughs. Lying through her teeth was easy. It was what she knew when she couldn’t understand something. Unfortunately though, it only made the recipient angrier.

“Yes I do.” Came Ty Lee’s firm response.

“No you don’t.” Azula lies. “You love the idea of me.”

Ty Lee stares at her, hurt in those big grey eyes. Good. Show her the truth that you know. Show her that she shouldn’t be trying this hard for a monster. She should just break away now, before Azula hurts her too much.

“So what if I do?”

“What?” Azula asks, bewildered.

Ty Lee shrugs. “Okay sure, I love the idea of you. Do you know what that means?”

Azula’s silence was enough for Ty Lee to continue.

“It means that I love the idea of you getting therapy. I love the idea of you being able to love me. I love that idea so much that I’m willing to do anything it takes to get you there. I love the idea so fucking much that I’m not ever gonna give up on you. You wanna know why?” She doesn’t give Azula the chance to respond before she continues. “Because I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts me to see you like this. You don’t know how my heart shattered after having to chi block you. You don’t know how I cried when I saw you get hit by that truck.”

“Ty Lee-” Azula calls, all the anger and stubbornness flushing out of her body as she listens to the brunette’s plea.

Ty Lee, even as she starts to let tears fall from her eyes and her voice chokes at some of her words, keeps going. “I don’t  _ care  _ if you don’t love me back. I just want to see you get better. I want you to be  _ you  _ again. I want you to be that girl I played games with in the garden all those years ago. The girl who let me braid her hair in the secrecy of her room. I  _ just  _ want you back. The  _ real  _ you.”

Azula doesn’t know what to say. What does she say to that? 

Ty Lee…wanted her to be better, and Azula had promised her subconscious she would. She just had to accept it, and work. She had to let down her walls, and let someone in. 

But was it a good idea?

All her life she had been taught that vulnerability is weakness. That caring is a weakness. Only the end goal mattered. Being perfect mattered. She had to be perfect. That’s how she got his approval. How she felt like she actually mattered. If he saw her as perfect...then wasn’t that all she needed?

Wasn’t it?

What if...she didn’t need him?

The cogs in Azula’s brain started to turn. Ozai was in prison, and would be for a long time. World domination was out of the question for her now. So, what if she found something else to believe in? Or rather. Someone to believe in.

What if she believes in herself for a change?

Believe she can be better. That she can change and be this Azula that Ty Lee so desperately wanted to see.

Azula...wanted to see that too.

But that depends on the answer she gives Ty Lee. It all depends on her next words.

What does she say? How does she say it? Will it be enough for Ty Lee?

Will she be enough?

Maybe, maybe not. Azula is starting to think that’s not up to her anymore. She’s never been able to control that. Not with Ursa, not with Ozai, not with Ty Lee or Mai, or Zuko. All she could do was hope that one day...she would be enough. Clearly she went about that the wrong way with her Father, if the burns on her back were anything to go by, but that doesn’t have to define her choices now.

Choose a new path. One where Ty Lee was waiting on the other side.

Yes, she wanted that. More than any position in her Father’s company. More than any perfect score on a test. More than anything.

All she wanted was to be good enough for Ty Lee.

All she had to do was-

“Let me help you.” 

Ty Lee’s voice was so desperate. Like a child begging for their favorite toy back. Only, hers was softer, almost a whisper into the air of Azula’s bedroom. Azula heard her though, and she can’t help but melt. Just a bit.

Maybe she could. Ty Lee had hurt her, but maybe...maybe she could forgive her. Maybe it was for the best. If Ty Lee hadn’t, then Azula would probably be in jail, or locked in another institution for murdering Mai. She’s fairly sure that this was a better outcome than that.

Maybe, for Ty Lee, she could be vulnerable.

“Okay.” Azula breathes, reaching her own hand up to wipe away any stray tears on the brunette's cheeks. They were slightly flushed, and a sniffle escapes her as she stares up at Azula.

“Okay?”

Azula smiles genuinely. The hope in that single word was powerful enough to make Azula feel like she could fight the Avatar at his best, and  _ win _ . She finds the courage in her troubled heart to pull Ty Lee into a hug. It was awkward, but when Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula and squeezed, she knew Ty Lee understood. The brunette was good at that.

“I’m yours.” Azula whispered, daring to place a gentle kiss to the side of Ty Lee’s head. If Ty Lee noticed, she didn’t say anything, and Azula was grateful then that.

-

“I knew you’d be back.” 

Azula grits her teeth, hearing the smugness in Doctor Glenn’s voice. 

This is for Ty Lee. 

No. Well yes, but this was more than that. Ty lee played a part in this, but she couldn’t do this for her.

This was for herself.

“I had some time to think about what you said, and after much deliberation, I have concluded that it would do me good to...talk about it all.”

“And what helped you reach this conclusion?”

“None of your goddamn business.” Azula snaps sharply, and Glenn chuckles.

“Fair enough. What would you like to talk about first?”

“I don’t know.”

Glenn places the clipboard she was holding onto the coffee table and crosses her legs, interlocking her hands and resting them on her kneecap comfortable. “Alright, what is easiest for you to talk about? We can start there, and work our way up.”

Azula purses her lips uncomfortable.  _ All  _ of it was hard to talk about. That’s what got her here in the first place, but if she had to choose, then it would probably be…

“My brother.”

“What about him?”

“What?”

“What has he done to you?”

Azula can already feel the anger boiling inside her, but she represses it in favor of letting it filter out into words. “He was always Mother’s favorite, and because of that, Ursa never...well, you get the point.”

“I do, no need to explain about your Mother just yet.”

Azula sighs, a bit shaky. At least there was that. “I never understood why though. He was always so weak, and could never do anything properly. He never saw the big picture. He was nothing compared to what I was, and yet she still preferred him.”

“How did you and your brother act as children?”

“What do you mean?” Azula asks, eyebrow raised.

“Did you two fight a lot? Did you spend a lot of time together? Did you get along well?”

Azula looks down. “Like I said, he was always with Mother, and Mother didn’t want to talk to me, so…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Azula snarks. “She always scolded me whenever I did anything!”

“Can you give me an example?”

Azula recalls a distinctive one. “One time, when we were in the gardens, I was with him, Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko and Mai have always had crushes on one another, so I thought it would be funny to tease them a bit. One thing led to another, and they both ended up in a fountain soaking wet. Mother saw the entire thing, and dragged me away by the arm, shouting this and that about being nicer to him.”

“I see, and this was normal behavior for you?”

“I just wanted to have some fun.” She grunts, leaning back into her chair with her arms crossed.

Glenn is silent for a moment, studying Azula as she inhales slowly, exhaling loudly. “Your definition of fun is more of what the average person would call bullying.”

Azula huffs, but doesn’t deny it.

“So, you enjoyed seeing your brother suffer, but can’t understand why your Mother scolded you for it?”

Well when she put it like  _ that _ , Azula found it hard not to understand. “I understand now, but back then I didn’t.”

“Let’s go back to what you said about your Mother not wanting to talk to you.” Glenn says. “You say that you resent Zuko for taking all of your Mother’s attention. Did you know that when your Mother spoke to me, she often talked of you?”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“You’re a clever girl.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m fucking psychic.”

“Language.” Glenn warns.

“Oh fuck you.” Azula growls. 

Glenn laughs, but decides not to comment any further about it. “Yes, one of your Mother’s constant conversations with me was about you?”

“What? Did she tell you how terrible I was? How much she couldn’t stand the sight of me?” Azula retorts, looking away from Glenn with distantly hurt eyes.

“She often said you were impossible, and stubborn, but no. Never anything that extreme.”

“She called me a monster when I was 7.” Azula blunts, side eyeing Glenn with a glare.

“And she vented to  _ me  _ how regretful she was about that very exchange.”

“I thought we were supposed to be talking about Zuko.” She deflects.

“We were, but it seems to me like most of your issues with Zuko stem from your complicated relationship with your Mother. She had cried during that session, and had called herself a bad Mother because of it.”

“Serves her right.” Azula grumbles.

“She did care about you, Azula. A great deal more than I think you realize.”

“Well she never showed it.”

“She never knew how.”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe just say, ‘I love you, Azula.’?! Or possibly try and actually talk to me when you’re not trying to scold me?!”

Glenn pauses, letting Azula calm down from her outburst. When Azula reaches a calmer demeanor, she says, “I can’t give you an answer to that, but I do know that you didn’t put much of an effort in either.”

“I thought she hated me. What was I supposed to do?”

“I’m sure if you asked, she would have been more than happy to-”

“Who cares.” Azula interrupts, her words mumbling a bit as her scowl increases.

“What?” Glenn asks.

“She was weak anyway. It’s not like it mattered in the end.”

“And yet, you still want her to love you.”

Azula freezes, and Glenn gives a sad smile. “I can see it in the way you talk about her. You deny wanting to have anything to do with her, but there is always that hint of hurt.”

“I don’t need anything from her.” Azula says, weaker than her previous statements.

“Maybe not. I can see that you're a strong young woman, but every child needs the love and support of their Mother.”

“Yeah well, she’s gone, so there’s nothing I can do about it anymore.”

“You can forgive her.” Glenn offers, making Azula’s eyes narrow into a seething glare.

“For not loving me like she was supposed to? Yeah right.” She scoffs.

“It will take time, but the more you hold onto this anger and pain, the harder it will be for you to move on.” Azula says nothing, merely sitting in silence. 

Her Mother never gave a damn about her. It was always Zuko. She had no right to be forgiven. Azula didn’t need to do shit for that woman. Not when she called Azula a monster, even if it was true. 

“Just think about it, okay?” Glenn asks, checking her watch. “That’s all the time we have for today, but I think we made some real progress, Azula.”

“Whatever.” Azula utters, standing up and grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair.

“Remember, Azula. Fine time to take breaks. It might help you more than you know.”

Azula doesn’t want to entertain that idea as she drapes her jacket over her shoulder, but the more she thinks about it, the more she believes it actually might help. “...I’ll keep it in mind. Goodbye, Doctor.”

“See you next time, Azula.”

Azula leaves, and her mind recalls that memory her subconscious had made up. The one of her Mother kissing her goodbye the night she disappeared.

Could she trust that that was real? If it was, then it meant that she cared enough to say goodbye, but that didn’t make sense. Ursa had said she was a monster, and monster’s don’t receive love from people. 

“Azula!” Ty Lee calls, and Azula looks up to see the brunette standing from the chair she had been in when Azula had seen her sit in when they first got here. Before she knows it, Ty Lee is running at her, and Azula shifts her arm so that the jacket she had draped over her shoulder could move to run behind Ty Lee’s back once the brunette had enveloped her in a hug.

Azula had to take a few moments to work up the courage to wrap her arms around Ty Lee in response, but when she did, Ty Lee squeezed tighter, and Azula felt so very warm, and  _ safe _ .

“I’m so proud of you.” Ty Lee says, face buried into Azula’s shoulder.

Maybe...maybe her Mother  _ did  _ love her. She was just focusing on the wrong thing. Maybe she  _ wasn’t  _ a monster. Maybe she  _ was  _ just lost. After all, monsters don’t receive hugs from pretty brunettes in pink sweatshirts.

And monsters wouldn’t enjoy it this much, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might yell at me for not making Azula confess, I don't think Azula is in a very good place right now to do so. I think she's struggling too much to try and start a relationship with Ty lee, but knows she wants one, so i kept things a little ambiguous.
> 
> comment what you thought :)


	21. Lapses in Judgement

When Azula finally got an answer to her insistent questions about her motorcycle, she was not happy about the news. It had been totaled completely, which shouldn’t have been a surprise considering the nature of the accident, but Azula was still angry.

That was her bike, and it was one of the few things she still liked about her fucked up life.

She demanded to get a new one.

Zuko said no initially, saying that she couldn’t even drive it since her license got revoked, but Azula was not going to take no for an answer.

“I will make your life a living hell if you don’t let me get a new one!”

“You already have.” Zuko says, calm and cold about his answer.

“Oh you think this is hell?” Azula scoffs, slamming her hands down on his desk, which was once Ozai’s. “I can be so much worse, Zuzu. Just you watch.”

Zuko stares at her unflinching features, and heaves a sigh when he realizes that Azula could quite literally ruin his life if she wanted to. “Fine, but I have two conditions.”

“What are they?”

“The first is that you build it from scratch. I’ll buy you all the parts you need, but you need something else to focus on other than fire bending.”

Azula could handle that. It sounded like a challenge, and a good way to pass the time while she was still cooped up in this house. The only way she was allowed out was for her weekly therapy session. 

“And the second?” Azula asks, shifting a bit. Zuko’s calm demeanor falters when he lets out a shaky breath. Azula can tell she’s not going to like this.

“I know you said that you wouldn’t be doing any goodie goodie stuff, but I need your help to find someone.”

“Who.” Azula demands, her patience wearing thin as Zuko gulps.

“Mother. I want you to help me find Mother.”

Azula is silent for at least a minute as the words process. When they do, the wood under Azula’s palms begin to smoke, a blue haze being distinguishable in between her hand and the wood.

“Azula!” Zuko says, standing up and shoving Azula off the desk so he can pat down the wood and prevent a potential fire.

“You want me to...what?” Azula asks, not quite believing the words.

Zuko pats down the last of the embers of the burnt wood, and rests his own palms over the desk as well. “I...I want to see her again. Aang has agreed to help with everyone-”

“There is no way in fucking hell I’m doing that.” Azula responds. This was uncalled for, even for Zuko. She never expected this amount of foolishness from him. He wasn’t actually serious right? He wanted _her_ , to help _him_ , find the woman who had called _her_ a monster all because _he_ wanted his Mommy back?

“Please, Azula. You’re the only one other than me who could know anything about where she could have gone! And, it will give you a chance to patch things up with her!”

“I don’t want to patch things up with her! I hate her, Zuko! Why on Agni would you think this was a good idea?!”

Zuko is silent for a moment as he dangles his head in frustration. “Look, if you don’t want to help that’s fine, but whether you come or not, I’m going to find her and bring her home. So either you stay here, with no motorcycle to build, or you come with and have a chance to find closure on part of your messed up life. If I were you, I’d take this chance.”

“Yeah well you’re not me, so don’t act like you know what I want.” Azula retorts, malice seeping through her voice as she turns around. “Go find that wretched woman for all I care, just make sure I never have to see her face.”

-

Azula huffed as she let out another round of fire, completing the next form with grace. Her stamina was slowly starting to build back up, she could feel it in the way her muscles didn’t ache as much as they did the day before, but still there. 

As the last breath of her flames left her fist, Azula stood up and took a second to catch her breath before starting the next form. It was hot, with summer having started just a week ago. All of the students in her school should have been released for the year by now, but Azula didn’t care much to pay attention. Ty Lee always brought her the work she would need to do, and would take it back for it to be graded. It was a cycle, but it gave Azula some familiarity to her previous lifestyle.

_‘Remember to take breaks, Azula. It might help.’_

Doctor Glenn’s voice rang in the back of her head, and Azula took a moment to think about it. She had been practicing for a while. Maybe it would be good to stop and...what did she say about it last time? Let her mind slow down? That sounded right.

Deciding it couldn’t hurt to at least try, Azula begins to walk, leaving the cement flooring of the arena in favor of letting her bare feet stick against the short hedges of the green grass. Just doing that seemed to wash away a swell of tension in Azula as she let herself acclimate to the feeling. Beginning to walk again, she can feel the light breeze of the hot summer day, a nice sensation as the sweat on her skin begins to dry. 

She reaches the garden, which Azula hadn’t ventured to in a very long time. Too many memories surrounded this place. Too many of her Mother.

She stops, looking distantly at the varying species of birds chirped on top of bushes and benches, recalling she and her brother’s earlier conversation.

It was stupid of him to even think she’d agree to such a thing. For one, she had no desire to see her Mother now, or any time in the future, and she was pretty sure she’d kill any member of the gaang if she came face to face with them

_Especially_ Katara.

Azula frowned. If Katara was crushed by a boulder at this very second, Azula would probably laugh. That girl thought she could ruin Azula’s life, and in a way, succeeded. Azula almost wanted to be impressed, but she was more angry than anything else.No, angry wasn’t a strong enough word.

Furious? No, still too soft.

Ah, now she knew.

Livid. 

And she would be for a very long time, but right now she was supposed to be calming down. Finding her zen or whatever. Azula still didn’t really know how any of this worked.

Deciding to take a seat in a patch of grass near the fountain in the very center of the garden, Azula criss crosses her legs and takes a deep centering breath in. Closing her eyes, she allows her mind to go blank as she focuses on nothing but the voices of nature around her.

Branches and leaves swaying in the distance.

Bushes ruffling as wild animals ran amuck through the garden. 

A bird’s friendly singing as it flew above Azula’s head.

The water rushing out of the fountain’s spout, crashing against the small pool of water at the bottom.

The sounds of footsteps approaching her-

Wait.

Good grief not again.

“I’m not in the mood Zuko. I told you my answer is no.” Azula warns, but the footsteps neither sway nor stop, they just keep coming closer. Azula twitches in aggravation. “Zuko! I said-!”

She opens her eyes to glare at her brother, but doesn’t see him. Rather, she sees Ty Lee.

“Oh.”

Ty Lee giggles. “ _Oh_ is right.” She teases, moving to take a seat next to Azula on the grass.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you say you were going to the mall?”

“We did, but I decided to leave a little early.” Ty Lee explains.

  
“Why’s that?” Azula snarks, looking down as she fiddle with a few strands of grass. “I thought you loved the mall.”

“I do, but I got the strangest text.” Ty Lee says in teasing mystery. “Something about a fire bender nearly burning down Zuko’s desk this morning.”

Azula is silent, the only thing leaving her being some unintelligible grumbling. Ty Lee leans forward so as to draw Azula’s attention. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Azula sighs, and plucks the grass off the ground, fiddling with it in her hands as she creates a small knot in the fragile blade of grass. “He...He wanted me to help him find someone in exchange for allowing me to get a new motorcycle.”

“Who’d he want you to find?”

“Our Mother.”

A deafening silence envelopes them, and Azula is sure Ty Lee can feel the silent rage radiating from Azula’s calm demeanor. How those eyes turn cold and hard as she holds the blade of grass at either end and pulls sharply, breaking the plant in two easily.

“And I assume the burnt desk…”  
  


“Was my answer.”

“Got it.” Ty Lee says, leaning back a bit to seemingly think on the situation. “Out of curiosity, why did you say no?”

Azula scoffs. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

Azula throws her hands up halfway in exasperation, letting them fall back down to the grass limply. “I don’t want to see her or any of those stupid idiots right now. What makes you think I can tolerate that for however long this trip will be?”

“I think, and this is just my opinion so don’t get mad, that this will be a good opportunity for you.”

“And why’s that.” Azula mocks, the words not coming out as a question but rather a statement as she goes back to picking at the grass.

“You don’t have to like them, Azula, but I think you need to try and understand them.”

“I understand enough. Their idiots with a hero complex.”

“Maybe that’s true, but I think if you understand their point of view, then you can reach an understanding with them.”

Azula thinks about that. Honestly, the gang would be more than thrilled to do that. They’re too friendly for their own good. Still, it did sound nice. Reaching a neutral ground, with the bad blood between them put to the past.

Idealistic, but far from her grasp right now.

“Azula?” Ty Lee calls, waking Azula from the slumber of her thoughts and giving a acknowledging hum. “What do you think?”

“I think it's pointless.” Azula says. “I don’t agree with them, and they’ve proven never to agree with me, so what’s the point?”

“The _point_ is that it will help. If you can forgive others for the wrongs they've done to you, then we can begin to forgive you, if we deem you worthy.”

Azula chortles. “Now who’s the one sounding formal?”

Ty Lee giggles, playfully shoving Azula. “I’m serious! If they can see that you’re working on it and yourself, then I think you have a real chance at at _least_ being frenemies.”

“I’d prefer to be nothing at all to them.”

“That’s fine too, but I hate seeing my new friends and my best friend fight like this.”

She hadn’t thought about that. About how this was affecting Ty Lee. If Azula had to compare it to something, the best she could come up with was that Ty Lee was a rope, and Azula was on one end, tugging it towards herself while Aang and his friends were on the other side.

“Just think about it okay?” Ty Lee says, voice soft and gentle and Azula almost wanted to agree just because of that. “I’m gonna go say hi to Zuko, you’ll be okay, right?”

Azula doesn’t say anything, too deep in her thoughts to manage a proper response. All she can do is nod her head, eyes still glued to the grass she was plucking from the ground beneath her feet.

She can hear Ty Lee’s footsteps grow farther and farther into the distance, and decides not to focus on them anymore.

Think. That’s all people told her to do nowadays. Think about what you’ve done. Think about the people around you, the people you’ve hurt, betrayed, trusted, cared about. It never fucking ended and Azula was getting tired of it.

She didn’t want to think anymore, she just wanted to be left alone. But that wouldn’t help her get better, and Azula wanted to get better.

It was just so hard.

There were too many things to focus on. Too many things she had done. There was so much that Azula couldn’t really tell what was real or not. So much had been thrown at her face these past few months, she just wanted to lock herself in her room and sit. Sit in silence because everyone was too fucking loud and-

Azula takes a deep breath in, and tries to meditate once more. 

Clear the mind, only focus on the present.

Nothing else.

Suddenly, everything fades away, and Azula is surprised when she feels it. Pure streams of fire flowing through her body under the hot summer sun. She could feel it energizing her, as if she was a flower just about to bloom.

A good opportunity huh?

Well, nothing was going to change if Azula just stayed here in denial about it all, and she wouldn’t get her motorcycle parts either…

And it wasn’t like they’d find their Mother for sure, right? They had no way of knowing if she was even still alive, so maybe this couldn’t hurt.

A neutral ground…

Azula opened her eyes.

That sounds nice.

-

The next two days, Azula watched as her brother scoured every inch of this house in mild intrigue. She knew every nook and cranny of this house, so if he found something that she hadn’t? Well...Props to him.

She’d never admit that though.

“What on Agni are you doing, Zuko?” Azula asks, looking with disappointment as her brother runs his finger along the crack in between the wall and the wood flooring.

“I’m checking to see if there’s any secret room here.” He grunts, slamming his hand into the wall when he can’t find anything.

Azula laughs. “You won’t find them that way, Zuzu, but keep trying. It’s funny to watch.”

Zuko shoots up. “So there are secret passages! I knew it!”

“Yes, well done, Zuko. You’re only about 11 years late to the party.”

Zuko tilts his head in confusion. Azula sighs, stepping over to the exact spot he had been searching around and staring to play with the stones of the wall. The mansion had several different personalities, as some would say. One room would be filled with wooden furniture and things of that assortment, and another would look like this, more medieval and rustic.

“You were close to Zuzu, but you were looking in the wrong place. Notice anything about these stones?”

“They’re...stones?”

Azula turned around, keeping a hand on a specific stone. “Yes, but look closer you idiot. Each one has been ordered in a specific way. Red here, then a coral, to white and then grey, and repeat.”

Azula looks back to the door and smirks. “All except for our lovely little red stone here, which has been placed out of order.”

She pushes down, and the door reveals itself, pushing out and leaving a bit of dust and crushed rock to fall to the flooring. As the hallway reveals itself, Azula stands for Zuko to see the dark passageway with wide eyes.

“How on Agni did you find this?!”

“Have you not met me?”

Zuko waves her off dismissively as he slowly walks inside. Azula watches him go with narrowed eyes. “The door doesn’t shut on its own, and you’ll need to come back and clean up the mess it made. Have a blast, Zuko.”

With that, Azula takes the door and shuts it behind him. She can hear his initial shout, and chuckles. “You’ll be fine Zuzu! There’s plenty of ways out! Isn’t this what you wanted?!”

The silence she got back gave her all the answers she needed. She chuckled, shoving her hands into her joggers and continuing on down the hallway. 

Part of Azula wondered if he’d find anything.

Probably not. If Azula couldn’t, then how would he?

-

“How in the fuck did you find this?!” Azula yells, scanning letter after letter of messages Ursa had been trying to send to her hometown. 

“I don’t know! One minute I was wandering into a new room and the next I’m falling into a room full of all this crap!”

Azula looked around the room. There were various little knick knacks and paintings stored in here, but their main priority was the dark red and black chest hidden under an old Fire Nation flag. How had she never found this place? It...She had checked every inch of these passages. How did this one evade her?

That wasn’t what was important, what was important was the content of these letters. Each was addressed to some kind of old flame from before her engagement to Ozai. Never signed with a name, probably for privacy and safety reasons, which Azula had to admit was clever. 

They all spoke of a village. Somewhere in the colonies Ozai had taken while he was conquering the world. Never given an exact location, but the description was enough.

“I’ll have one of my men at the office find out which village this is. One is bound to match these descriptions.” Zuko says, pocketing a few of the letters.

Azula says nothing, still stuck on the letter in her hand.

It was different from the rest. It spoke like the others for the most part, but at the very end, something caught Azula’s full attention.

_‘-Our son.'_

Azula’s eyes widened, realizing that she was talking about Zuko.

Zuko...wasn’t Ozai’s.

He had no claim to the business.

Azula...Azula is the true heir.

Composing herself, she folds the letter up and shoves it into her pocket. She had to keep this one. This one could change everything.

“Help me carry this out of here, will you?”

Azula wastes no time in doing so, and with more cooperation between the two of them then there had been in years, they get the letters to the foyer with little trouble. Azula stands off to the side as Zuko talks to the men, ordering them on what to do and where to take these.

Those...Those were her men.

They were rightfully hers.

Not his.

Azula narrows her eyes, a plan forming in her head.

She changes her mind. 

She’s going on this trip.

-

The day Zuko had set to head out on this journey, Azula makes a surprise entrance.

“Got room for one more?” She says, and everyone turns to look at the new voice.

She can’t stand the sight of them, but this was more important than some petty squabbles.

She’d find out the truth, and then Azula would take back her life.

“Azula! You changed your mind?!”

Azula huffs as he walks over to her, but merely shoves a piece of parchment into his chest. It was a list comprising of top quality omtorcycle parts that she would need in order to build her own bike. Her hazel eyes stare narrowly at him. “I expect these parts delivered to me as soon as possible.” She commands, not leaving any room for an argument as she walks past him and stares at the giant fur beast in front of her.

“So this is your little pet, Avatar?”

“Yup!” Aang says, far too cheery towards Azula after she had tried to conquer the world and kill his girlfriend. “His name’s Appa!”

Said Appa turns his head, and everyone watches in wonder as he takes a big sniff of Azula. Azula freezes, her face contorting into disgust.

She wants to scream when a tongue that was bigger than her entire body sloppily licks her. 

“He...likes you.” Katara breathes in disbelief, Azula tries to ignore her in favor of not having to kill anyone today. Though, she had to agree. She couldn’t quite believe it either.

The only response she gives is an ill-tempered, “How....revolting.” as she tries to wipe the slobber off of her clothes. 

  
“You might want to go change. That’s not coming off easily.” Sokka offers a strange gesture of kindness that Azula merely nods to. Gratitude or curtness, she couldn’t be sure. 

“We’ll wait for you.” Zuko says as he throws his own bag up onto Appa. Azula nods, and after a few minutes inside Zuko’s company’s bathroom, she is changed and ready to go.

“If that _thing_ licks me again, I’m blasting you all to space. Got it?” She threatens as she climbs up with them.

“Loud and clear!” Aang says quickly, and once Azua is settled, they take off.

The people at the company had managed to narrow down Ursa’s description to a few colony villages about a day's travel from here. It was part of the reason they were leaving so early. Azula wasn’t complaining, she usually woke up at this hour anyway.

“So...Azula.” Aang says once Appa’s heading the right direction. He climbs down from the beast’s head to sit with the rest of the group. “How was the institution?”

Azula groans, falling back to lay down and not give Aang a proper response.

This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall read the comics, then yall know whats about to happen.
> 
> I WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING IT DIRECTLY THOUGHT. (obvi) i just thought the story was a good way to have Azula figure some things out, and a way for me to show that she's not truly on the right path yet. if she sees an opportunity...she's gonna take it. there's no working around it.
> 
> i promise though, this will divert from the comics a lot in terms of plot and decisions azula made. im also probably not gonna include the whole 'new face' ursa because personally i just think that's dumb.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed, i really liked writing this chapter. comment ur thoughts :)


	22. A Neutral Ground

Azula had expected stupidity to a certain extent when she had tried to somewhat mentally prepare for this adventure, but she had not expected this.

They were  _ fucking  _ imbeciles.

How was the Avatar this clumsy? Why was Sokka using Appa’s hair as a beard? Toph was just pointing at random things in the completely wrong direction, but that was averagely normal. Katara seemed sane enough, trying to wrangle up the idiots.

Zuko? Zuko was probably the most collected out of all of them.

He, much to Azula’s relief, stuck to the plans and maps that he had drawn. He gave the group orders and suggestions on when they should stop and rest. Overall, Azula was pretty impressed with her brother.

Then she feels that letter that she had tucked into her combat boots, and her hate boils back up.

He may be shaping into someone to hold a smidge of dignity to, but that didn’t make him worthy of her respect.

The first village they had gone to was a bust. No one there knew of a woman named Ursa, and seeing as most of the villages Zuko had on his list were very close knit communities, it probably was easy to say that they would know Ursa by now. Now, they were heading to the second village, but the day was wearing this, and the sun was falling under the horizon with a warm orange tint lighting up the evening sky.

“We should probably set up camp out here for the night.” Katara says, looking over the woods they passed at the moment. 

Azula couldn’t oppose. For the past hour she had been on edge as Appa seemed to wobble unsteadily. It was clear the beast was tired and she’d rather not pay the consequences of keeping it going longer then it had energy for.

They landed in a clearing of the woods, and while everyone set up camp, Zuko and Azula worked to start a fire. It wasn’t hard, but they did need to find some logs and twigs to keep it burning.

“How’re you holding up?” Zuko asks as he picks up another dry branch and adds it to his growing collection.

“Just peachy.” Azula spits, eyeing a good log in the distance.

“Look, I know you didn’t want to come, but I am glad you're here.” Zuko says, tone genuine as Azula gives him a narrowed glance. She couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, which was weird. She  _ always _ knew when someone was lying to her.

Was he being genuine?

“I think this is a really good step in your recovery.”

Azula rolls her eyes. There it is. Always about Azula getting better. Never...never just a heartfelt confession from brother to sister.

“Whatever Zuzu. Let’s just finish this up.”

After all, she had a company to take over.

They returned back to the camp shortly after that, and Azula didn’t miss the skeptical glares the gang gave her. She ignored them, throwing her own pile of logs to the side and waited merely two seconds for Zuko to finish placing his wood strategically before flicking a tiny blue flame at it. It erupted right into Zuko’s face, and he yelped as he jumped backwards.

Azula snickered, but when she heard the sound of running water, the earth being moved, and a blade being drawn, Azula looked behind her to see the entire gang standing in offensive positions.

She raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “I’m flattered, but there’s no need for such dramatics.” She says, placing a hand on her hip as Zuko shoots up to stand between Azula and the gang.

“Hang on guys! She’s fine, it was just a joke.”

“She nearly set your face on fire!”

“But I didn’t.” Azula adds, looking over Zuko’s shoulder. “Trust me, if I wanted to attack you idiots I wouldn’t have done it by lighting a campfire.”

“See?” Zuko says, and Azula wants to laugh at the trust he has so foolishly placed in her. “She’s fine guys, nothing to worry about.”

Oh you have everything to worry about, Zuzu.

“If you say so, Zuko.” Katara is the first to diffuse, pocketing her small pouch of water and standing up straight. “I’m still keeping my eye on her though.”

Everyone else follows Katara, and they all sit back down, beginning to have some small talk. Azula ignores them in favor of focusing on the blazing flames in front of her. They were far more interesting than anything those numb nuts had to say.

Staring at them, she felt her own fire flowing in tandem with the seemingly wild flames. It was almost relieving, to know that something was working at the same wavelength as she was. Comforting.

“Hey, Azula!” Aang calls, and Azula lifts her head with a bored expression to meet his eyes.

“What, tattoos?”

“Aw come on! Still using those nicknames?” He pouts, puffing out his bottom lips for emphasis. Azula resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“I prefer the word insults, but yes. I am.”

Aang huffs, but moves on. Good. At least he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with her. “Anyway! How have you been?”

“Oh just wonderful Aang.” She says sarcastically. “It’s been a blast. Really.”

“Oh don’t be like that! The worst of it is over!”

Azula’s eye twitches. Really? Did he really just say that?

“Excuse me?” She spits, staring at him with slightly crazed eyes. 

“I- uhm-” He stutters, noticing the phrasing of his words as he tries to back pedal. “I mean-! You’re doing better now, right? Yeah! Don’t- uh...W-Why are you looking at me like that…?”

Azula was glaring at him with such intensity that she was probably burning holes into sockets. She would like that, honestly, but sadly, that was only in her mind. So instead, she merely stands, and looks at Zuko, her fearsome features not leaving her as she grits, “I’m going to get some air.”

She walks as calmly as she could into the darkness surrounding the forest, not caring where it took her. All she knew is that she needed to get away from  _ them _ .

God she hated this, but it was necessary.

Find out the truth, and crush him. He had controlled her long enough.

She didn’t like being controlled.

She felt like a caged animal.

Fitting, she supposes. She was a monster.

Her feet take her to the edge of a cliff, and just off it was a beach, leading out into the ocean until you could no longer see over the horizon. A breeze blows her hair to the side, letting her stray bangs tickle her cheeks as she takes a seat, letting her legs dangle over the edge. 

The Avatar had a lot of nerve saying that. Does he not know how this works? If anything, losing her mind was the easy part. All it took was a little…

_ Snap _ !

Azula inhaled sharply, the noise was right behind her.

She swings around, using her legs to swipe whoever’s shin was behind her, making them fall to the ground with a thunk. As soon as they hit the ground, Azula lunged forwards and wrapped a hand around their neck, summoning a threatening blue flame from her fist that was hanging over their head.

Azula’s eyes only narrow when she realizes who it was.

“Thought you could sneak up on me, necklace?” Azula says, loosening her grip just enough so that Katara was able to speak.

“I wasn’t trying to.” Katara breathes.

“Try saying something next time.” Azula suggests, releasing her grip against Katara’s neck with a shove. She stands up, and moves back to the ledge, this time staying standing since she had a feeling this was going to be an interesting conversation.

“I was going to ask if you were okay, but you seem to be doing just fine.” Katara says, and Azula rolls her eyes.

“What do you care how I’m feeling?” 

“I was trying to be nice, Azula. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

Azula chuckles. “You have a lot of nerve asking me to do things.”

“I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.” Azula says sharply.

“Geez, why are you so stubborn?!” Katara shouts. “I try to make peace with you and all you do is reject anything I say!”

This got to Azula, making her turn around and take two intimidating steps towards the water bender. “You really think I’m just gonna forget everything you did to me?!” She shouts. “You ruined my life!”

“You ruined it yourself when you started working for your Father.”

“Oh, sorry!” Azula laughs. “Did your Mother leave you when you were 9?! Or call you a monster when you were 7?!”

“No! My Mother died fighting  _ your  _ Father’s invasions!”

“And what?! Did it teach you some kind of lesson?! Are you some enlightened hero who knows all?!”

Katara doesn’t respond immediately, her angry features softening. Azula’s don’t, but she doesn’t say anything else either.

“No, it didn’t. All I knew was that my Mother was dead.” Katara’s voice was low, and somber as she reached to touch the base of her necklace. Azula wants to vomit. “But it made me grow up, for my brother.”

“How selfless of you.” Azula mocks, her voice returning back to normal as well.

“Look, nothing can change the fact that our parents were enemies, but that doesn’t mean we have to be.” Katara says, grabbing Azula’s attention with the offer. “I can’t say I want to be your friend, and I’m positive you don’t want to be mine.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Azula says.

“But,” Katara continues. “I’d like to understand what Ty Lee seems to see in you.”

Azula freezes at the confession. “What are you talking about?”

“We all knew, Azula.” She says. “Ty Lee had told us a month before Prom. She practically begged us not to say or do anything about it.”

“Why would she tell you that?”

“Have you met Ty Lee? She doesn’t exactly have the tightest lips.”

Azula, despite her anger, chuckles a bit, looking at Katara’s growing smile as she joins Azula. 

“I uh-” Katara starts, in between her laughs. “I also came to apologize for what Aang said. It was insensitive and he should have known better.”

Azula looks at her in shock.

Maybe...maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She was still mad, but if Ty Lee saw something in them that Azula could tolerate, then it wouldn’t hurt to try right? They could work on forgiveness, but they had to start somewhere.

When she regains her composure, Azula holds out a hesitant hand, making Katara raise an eyebrow. “You’re right. I don’t want to be your friend, but Ty Lee seems to think you idiots are worth the effort so...I guess we can call this a truce?”

Katara gives her a smile, and Azula is a bit put off by it. She can’t tell if it's smug or genuine, which is unsettling in and of itself. She takes Azula’s hand, and they shake to seal the deal.

“You’re still a know it all.” Azula says when their hands separate. They begin to head back to the camp together, the leaves crunching loudly under their feet.

“Okay Daddy’s girl.” 

“Watch it, necklace.”

-

The next village held no mention of any Ursa either, not even one who came in passing. Zuko had been annoyed, but Azula wasn’t surprised. Her Mother, for all her faults, was clever. She always managed to find Azula when no one else could. That was a feat in and of itself.

Aang had to console Zuko on the ride to the next village, which didn’t take long since there were still 2 villages left to check. All it took was a few choice words and Zuko was back to himself.

Azula despised it.

Every second they spent looking for that wretched woman was another second Azula’s impatience grew thinner. She had started fidgeting because of it all. Even Katara had noticed and gave her a curious glance. Azula ignored her. They may be at a truce, but that didn’t make them friends.

“Well that was a bust.” Sokka said as the next village came into view. “But hey! New village, new opportunities!”

“Truly inspiring, boomerang.” Azula snorts, and Sokka glares at her.

“You got anything better?”

“Better than that bullshit? Always.”

Everyone, even Zuko grows quiet.

“Really?!” They all shout in unison, making Azula jerk up from her more slouched position. She saw their expectant eyes, and shook her head firmly. 

“No way.”

“You can’t just say that and not give us something, Azula!” Aang says, scooching closer. “Come on, give us just a little something.”

“Not on your life, airhead.”

He says nothing, keeping his puppy dogs eyes locked with hers as she stares in revolt.

This wasn’t gonna end, was it? He was just gonna keep staring at her like this.

God she was so uncomfortable.

“Ugh, fine, but only because you're making me uncomfortable. That goes for the rest of you too.” She says, pointing a surrounding finger at everyone else.

“Yes!” Aang exclaims in victory, and Azula sits up straight, thinking of something that would please these idiots.

Azula was not motivational, nor was she kind in her words, but she knew what to say to people. She could lie through anything, and make even the dumbest shit sound like fact. All it took was a serious face, and a few choice words.

With a sigh, she says, “As long as there is light still touching the earth we walk upon, then there is hope.”

Simple, easy.

They were in shock.

“Did I...kill you all or something?” Azula asks, staring nervously as their mouths hang down to the saddle on Appa’s back. “I mean, I’m all for that, but I don’t really appreciate the staring…”

Zuko is the first to speak. “That was...that was beautiful Azula.” He says, and she scoffs.

“You’re just easy to please, Zuzu.”

“Where did you learn to do that?” Katara butts in.

“Do what?” Azula asks.

“How did you come up with that so easily? Did someone teach you?”

“Business, Katara. It’s all about the way you talk.” She explains, leaning back as everyone starts to settle down. “As for who taught me, it was mostly learning from my Father at parties.”

“Parties?”

“Celebrations, important birthdays, the Mayor’s inauguration, anything that was classified as important, I was brought to with my Father. Zuzu here never came because  _ someone  _ still had to work on his manners.” Azula says, pointedly staring at Zuko.

“Oh come on! You know it’s more than that.”

“True, but that doesn’t help your case now, does it?”

Zuko huffs, but doesn’t deny it. Azula looks forward in victory.

This felt...nice. Being on somewhat decent terms with everyone.

Almost...right.

Too bad it had to end soon.

Right?

Azula realizes she’s starting to second guess herself. She’s never done that before. She’s always sure of everything. Why was she having doubts?

“Oh! Guys, we’re here!” Aang says, and they all look to see the next village come into view.

“Aw!” Katara coles. “It’s so cute!”

It was a smaller village compared to the ones they had already visited. And that was saying something considering the fact that those villages were small themselves. Only a couple dozen houses could be seen, and Azula wondered just how much they had struggled.

Wait, what?

Azula shakes her head. She doesn’t care about anything like that. She never has.

“As long as there’s solid earth, I’m happy.” Toph says, holding onto the sleeve of Sokka’s shirt. She did that any time they were on Appa, as Azula had learned. Safety reasons, and all that.

Appa lands with a crash, dust clouding the ground a bit on impact before it dissipates into the air. Toph is the first to hop down, wiggling her toes against the cold earth in satisfaction as everyone else makes their way down.

If there was one person that Azula had almost no problem tolerating, it would be Toph. She found she actually quite liked the girl and her aggressively stubborn personality. That, and she always had a good comeback for Azula’s insults. It was fun, and Azula didn’t have any personal reason to hate the girl.

They just got each other, she supposes. Toph had never really affected Azula’s life in any way, and she had never affected the earth bender’s. Not really, anyway. The only reason they were on opposite sides was because Azula was trying to conquer the world, including the earth kingdom, and Toph wasn’t going to let that happen.

Azula understood her.

Wait.

Azula understood her?

Was...was this how it was supposed to feel? Azula felt almost at peace with it. No quarrel with the blind girl, not compelled to use her for a bigger scheme, just...neutral. There was no tension between the two of them, they just stood next to each other, neither affected nor put off by one another’s presence.

Neutral ground.

Huh.

This  _ was  _ nice.

“Alright you guys, let’s do this!” Sokka exclaims, and they begin to trudge into the village.

-

No luck.

The sun had long since set, and they had asked everyone in the village. It hadn’t taken long with the small size of the village, but even Azula was tired, and she usually made it through these long days with ease. 

It was exhausting having to help look for someone she didn’t even want to see.

But now, as she woke up in a cold sweat, gasping heavily, she couldn’t be more energized. 

It had been of her Father. Another memory that had snuck into her dreams. She had just come home from losing 7 supply boats of resources, and her Father was absolutely livid. He had dragged her down to the basement that night, and forced her to train until her legs gave out.

-

_ Azula was tired. _

_ She had been for the past two hours, drenched in sweat and heaving sharp desperate breathes. She couldn’t take much more of this. He was making her do the most difficult forms, and although Azula could complete them perfectly, he wanted her to suffer. _

_ She had cost him a major loss tonight. Discipline was needed. _

_ She deserved this. _

_ “Again.” Her Father orders from his spot off to the side. _

_ With a frustrated huff, Azula takes stance again, and begins the form. Halfway through though, her legs, against her command, just give out. _

_ She falls to the floor, palms resting on the cold cement of their basement floor as she gasps for breath. _

_ “I-I can’t.” She breathes, her chest moving up and down in a rapid pattern. _

_ “You can, and you will.” Her Father orders, and she hears his footsteps beginning to walk towards her. _

_ “Father please. I understand the severity of-” _

_ “Then you know the consequences of your actions. To repent, you must continue.” He affirms, his voice neither softening nor any amount of merciful. _

_ Azula shuts her eyes tightly and looks back towards the ground. She had to, but her legs wouldn’t let her. She could barely even stand. “Please-” _

_ “You will do as I say, Azula.” Ozai commands, and Azula knows this was her final warning. _

_ In a last attempt, she tries to stand, but under the weight of it all collapses back to her previous position.  _

_ She was failing. She couldn’t stand but she had to. She had to make him proud. _

_ “You’re weak, Azula. The strong would stand and fight till their last breath. For this, you must be punished accordingly. _

_ She braces herself for whatever her Father was about to do. _

_ After a second, all she could feel was the blazing heat of her Father’s fire against her back. _

_ She screams. _

_ - _

Azula stumbles through the woods, mind still clouded with pain at recalling the memory. Her shoulder hits the edge of a tree, and she is knocked off her balance until her back lands on the back of that very same tree. She stays there, her emotions spilling over in the forms of tears in her eyes.

She falls to the ground as her hands move to cover her eyes.

It’s like she could still feel the moment it happened.

That sizzling, throbbing feeling of her skin being melted under the intense heat of the fire her Father sent at her back. Fresh as the day it had been given to her all those months ago. 

She wasn’t good enough for him, was she? She was never good enough for him.

It was always only about him. 

In the end, she was just a means to an end in his game.

Mai was right.

She was a pawn, not a queen.

“Azula?!” A voice calls, making Azula gasp through her sobs. Her blurry eyes scan her surroundings, and through the haziness she can see a red flame in the distance. “Azula where are you?!”

It was Zuko.

She rubs her eyes clean of her tears to see better, and indeed there he was, standing around thirty yards away, flame lit in his hand as to see.

His eyes lock with her teary ones before she can move out of his sight.

“Azula!” 

He was running towards her now. He looked...scared.

Genuinely scared.

Azula’s too shocked to move. Even as he collapses in front of her and wraps her in a hug, she’s frozen. Was...was this what comforting was?

Azula should hate this. He saw her when she was weak. She should hate him by now. She should be pushing him off of her or...or  _ something _ , but she just sits there.

“I thought you had run off! Or someone had taken you!” Zuko explains, tightening his grip. Azula stares with blank eyes at the view of stars and trees in front of her. “I know we’re not on the best of terms Azula, but you're still my sister, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

He...cared about her?

That...that doesn’t make sense.

But here they are.

Maybe he did deserve her respect. Maybe...maybe she should start acting like a sister to him.

Ozai was gone, and Zuko was head of the company. Although that letter says he wasn’t legally entitled to it, maybe he was the best person to run it.

Azula was broken. She wasn’t worthy of anything. 

Plus, she’d probably be exploited if she did come to become CEO. Zuko had kept all the previous employees understaffed when he came to take over, so they all knew what she had done and how she acted. They wouldn’t respect her. If anything, they would fear her.

Azula isn’t sure fear is going to work anymore.

Look where fear had gotten her so far.

Zuko...Zuko was where he was supposed to be. He had found his destiny.

Now it was Azula’s turn.

Slowly, she returns the hug, and buries her face into his shoulder, and cries.

She felt so small. So weak and vulnerable.

And yet, for once, she was okay with that.


	23. And The Mother of The Year Award Goes To...

After Azula had calmed down, she had told Zuko about the memory. She figured it couldn’t hurt, since he had already seen her this low. What else could happen at this point, right?

She actually felt better. Like a piece of her pain had been lifted off of her, because once she finished, he had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, “I can’t solve your problems Azula. Only you can do that, but I can promise you that I’ll be there to support you through them.”

Support.

Why was that so comforting to Azula now? She has never liked the idea of needing people before, and yet, Zuko’s comforting words strike a chord in her. 

“Even after everything I’ve done?” She asks, voice quieter than it usually is. Azula is surprised, because she usually would have described such a tone as pathetic. 

She’s...she’s growing.

“Especially after everything you’ve done.” Zuko says, his grip tightening. His words are firm, but oh so reassuring to her now. She felt like a small child after just getting scolded, and here was her big brother. He’s come to rescue her. “I know now that I can’t try and lock you in a room and hope you’ll get better. You need to experience things, and learn what is good about this world.”

“What if I don’t like what I see?”

“That’s okay.” Zuko says. “I don’t like a lot about this world either, but that’s what makes my job so great. I have the power to change things, with the help of The Avatar.”

Azula’s features grow somber. He had grown so much, hadn’t he? In all that time she had spent ignoring him, and insulting him, she had missed just how much he had changed. His fear of their Father was gone, his fire had grown so much more refined and powerful. He was calmer, and more understanding. His willingness to cooperate would be crucial in his position at the company.

He would be a good leader, Azula decides.

The letter.

Azula’s eyes widen, if only for a moment at the realization of what the letter in her boot could do to Zuko.

He couldn’t see it. 

She wouldn’t let him see it.

No one would know but her.

She knew now, she couldn’t take this away from him. She wasn’t the right leader for this world.

She felt...content with that, if she was being honest. He would do better than she ever could.

“You’ve grown Zuzu. I can see that now.” Azula finally says, and with almost no hesitance lets the side of her head rest on his shoulder comfortably. “I...I think that she’d be proud of you.”

The words surprise Azula herself. She never thought she would speak of her Mother in such a...gentle tone, but it was the truth. She didn’t feel the need to lie to him anymore. He was trying to be a good brother, so it was only fair that she try to be a good sister, right?

“I-...Thank you, Azula. That means a lot.” Zuko says after a few moments. “You’ve grown too, you know?”

Azula smiles. 

“Yeah, I guess I have.”

-

They landed at their final village on the list in the early morning. The sun seemed to glisten against the small lake they passed on the way into town, and Azula felt oddly calm. A new sensation for her, but one she was growing quite attached to.

“Guys, is that a theater?” Aang asks, pointing up ahead. Everyone then notices the large crowd in the center of town, a stage just above them with actors playing their scenes.

“I think so, Aang! Come on, let’s go watch!” Katara exclaims, and the two take off to go enjoy the show.

Everyone else walks at a leisurely pace, catching up to the gross lovebirds shortly after and watching the production.

“Azula.” Zuko whispers, leaning over to her slightly to grab her attention. She hums, keeping her arms crossed as she smiles at a witty joke an actor made on the stage. “Isn’t this Love Amongst The Dragons?”

“I believe so, Zuzu.” She confirms, watching and recalling that this was the final scene to the play. “Remember when we re-enacted this scene?”

“Why did I always have to play the Water Spirit?” He huffs in mock frustration.

Azula chuckles. “Because I made a better Dragon Emperor of course.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Aang and Katara kissing, and rolls her eyes, but does nothing more.

Feels nothing more.

This was...this was nice.

They watch, listening to the people in front of them talk about the actors and props of the production, and once the final scene ends, and the applause stops, they get to work.

“Excuse me, is there an Ursa living here by chance?”

“Hello, yes, do you know a woman named Ursa?”

“We’re looking for a-”

“Excuse me.” A deep voice calls from behind Zuko and Azula, making the pair jump and turn around to face a man in a water spirit mask.

“Can...can we help you?” Zuko asks, and the man seems to finally realizes he’s wearing a very ominous looking mask.

“Oh!” He laughs, reaching up and taking off the accessory to reveal his face. He was a darker skinned man, his wrinkles telling of his older age and the thinner hairs on his head proving to his wisdom. They weren’t grey yet, but Azula can assume they’re not too far off. “My apologies, my name is Ikem. I heard the commotion you kids were making and came to ask what it was all about.”

“We’re looking for a woman, in her mid thirties, maybe early forties by now. Her name is Ursa, would you happen to know her?”

His face morphs into shock quickly, and Azula knows. He knows her. Ursa is here.

“Well I should hope so, she’s my  _ wife _ .”

Silence.

Then, Azula and Zuko both shout in unison, “What?!”

-

“I miss Azula.” Ty Lee huffs, swirling the straw to her frappuccino boredly as she stares out of the window of the cute little cafe she, Suki, and Mai were all frequenting.

“So you’ve said. Every five minutes. For the past hour we’ve been here.” Mai blunts, sipping her black coffee boredly.

Ty Lee says nothing, merely sighing for the zillionth time today.

She really did. As much as she loved hanging out with her friends, she missed her. Nothing compared to Azula’s presence, no matter how complicated the girl was. Ty Lee, despite herself, and despite everything Azula had done, couldn’t bring herself to hate Azula. She couldn’t even dislike the girl.

Azula wasn’t evil. 

Ty Lee just had to prove it to everyone.

“Your strange version of brooding isn’t going to get you anywhere, Ty Lee.” Suki says, taking a sip of her on caramel macchiato.

Ty Lee groans, sliding her arms across the table and resting her forehead on the counter space. “I know...It’s just, they’ve been gone so long…” She whines.

“If Ursa doesn’t want to be found, then she’s not going to be found, Ty Lee.”

“I hope she does.” Ty Lee mumbles, curling her arms in so that her chin can rest on them easily. “It’d be nice to see her again.”

“It would.” Mai agrees, making Ty Lee give her a funny look. “What? Ursa was nice, even I can say that.”

Ty Lee giggles, but nods. “Yeah, she was.”

“What was she like?” Suki butts in, leaning into the table as if this was some big secret. Ty Lee and Mai share an amused look before looking at Suki’s pouting face. “What? I want to know!”

“Okay, okay.” Ty Lee relents. “She was...she was perfect really. Whenever we saw her she always looked so calm and composed. She was gentle and fair with us, and sometimes would let us pick a flower from her garden.”

“Really?” Suki asks. “She  _ does  _ sound nice.”

“She was. She really was.” Ty Lee mumbles distantly.

“What happened to her?”

“Do you really not know any of this?” Mai asks.

“No one ever told me, no.” Suki replies.

“She just disappeared one day. Zuko and Azula woke up to their Mother gone, and their grandfather Azulon dead in his bed.”

“That’s suspicious.” Suki says with narrowed eyes.

“They never linked anything about the death to her. He simply...died in his sleep.” Ty lee says, sitting upright and taking a sip of her drink.

“That must have been hard on them.”

“Zuko seemed to be more upset about it, but you can never really tell what Azula thought of it. Even back then she was so closed off, even from me.” She says, swirling the ship cream in her drink as she recalls the memory of Azula’s seemingly unaffected face when Ty Lee had come over that day. “I thought back then that she was just trying to keep a strong face, but until a couple months ago I had thought she was genuinely unaffected.”

“Are you sure of that?” Mai asks.

“Not anymore. Now, I think Azula was heartbroken, but she buried it so deep inside her that even she forgot.”

Suki has been quiet the entire time, and when Ty Lee looks up, she see’s guilt in her eyes.

“We should have tried to help her.” Suki says, anguished.

“You didn’t know.” Ty Lee reassures. “How could you? Even I didn’t.” 

“But you said she’s recovering now, right?”

Ty Lee nods. Azula had already started taking some big steps in her recovery, but there were so many demons still in her path. It would be a long time until Azula was ever truly okay.

“That’s great. I’m really happy for her.”

“I just hope she can make it through this trip.” Mai says. “Are you sure this was a good idea, Ty Lee?”

She keeps her eyes focused on her drink. “She needs to face Ursa. It has to start with her, and you know that.”

Mai says nothing, but Ty Lee knows she agrees.

All they could do was pray everyone came back in one piece.

Azula most of all.

-

“So...this is your house?” Zuko asks as they walk towards the cozy looking house. 

“Yes! It’s small, but we prefer it that way.” He explains happily. “Ursa is out right now, but you all are more than welcomed to stay and wait for her. I’ll go and make some tea.”

Azula gulps.

Her...Her Mother lived here.

This is what she gave Azula up for? This?

“I...I can’t do this.” Azula breathes, stepping away from the house as Zuko looks back at her fearful face. “It’s too much, I can’t-”

“Hey, hey.” Zuko reassures, taking her hands and holding her steady. “I know it’s scary, but you need to do this. For yourself.”

“I can’t-” She breathes.

“We’re uh…” Aang calls, pointing his thumb over his shoulder awkwardly as the scene plays out in front of them. “We’re gonna go look at some of the stores in town. Let us know how it goes, okay?”

“Thanks, Aang.” Zuko says, for the both of them, and Aang and Katara both push the other two gaping idiots away and back down the road.

Azula was ready for this, but it was nice having someone to help her through this.

“Zuko you don’t get it, she-”

“I know. She called you a monster, and was not exactly Mom of the year to you-” Azula laughs despite her being on the edge of tears. “-But I know you need to do this. Rip the bandaid off, you know?”

Rip the bandaid off.

Azula hated her brother sometimes.

A step up from hating him altogether, she supposes.

Nonetheless, he was right. Nothing was going to get better until she did something. This was that something.

“Okay.” She says, taking a collective breath in. “Okay, I’m ready.”

They head into the house, and meet Ikem in the living room as he brings in a kettle of tea with some cups. As he pours their drinks, Zuko compliments his home, earning a grateful smile from the man. 

“Thank you, you’re very kind.”

“So what do you do for a living?”

“Oh! I’m-...”

Azula tunes out the conversation as she looks around. It certainly felt modest, and quiet. Peaceful...gentle…

Safe.

Azula frowns. Had Ursa not felt safe at their home? Stupid question, the obvious answer was no, but then why had she left her children. If it was so unsafe for her, then wouldn’t it make sense to take her children away from that danger too?

Unless there was a reason she had it.

Was it because Azula was a monster?

That was a possibility, but if it was something so simple as that, then Ursa would have taken Zuko and left Azula alone.

There was something she was missing.

“And you, Miss uh…” Ikem trails drawing a blank on her name.

Azula tunes herself back in, and with no change in her features simply says, “Azula.”

“What a lovely name.” Ikem compliments. “How are you faring these days?”

“Some days are better than others.” She responds smoothly.

“I suppose everyone can relate to that.” He laughs. “Anyway, what has brought you to look for my Ursa?”

My Ursa.

Azula scowls. That didn’t sit right with her.

“Oh, we knew her a long time ago, and want to reconnect.” Zuko explains, and Azula turns to him with slightly shocked eyes. Why wasn’t he telling the whole story? 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see some familiar faces, and I’m sure Kiyi will love you!”

Azula hums, but her mind registers what he had said.

Kiyi?

Who is Kiyi?

“I’m sorry, who is that?” Azula asks, leaning forward a bit.

“Did I forget to mention? She’s-”

“We’re back!” 

Azula’s eyes widen, and she stands almost immediately, facing the direction of which that voice came. Loud stomps come running down the hall, closer and closer to them until finally-

“Papa! Look what I- Oh, hello!”

Azula stares in shock. There in front of her stood a small girl, big oval eyes that shone into hers with a childlike innocence.

Papa.

This girl was Ikem’s daughter.

Which meant-

Ursa’s voice can be heard as she begins to walk down the same path Kiyi had. “Sorry it took so long! I had no idea the line was going to be-” 

The bag of groceries Ursa had been holding falls to the floor the instant she see’s Azula and Zuko standing in her living room.

It’s...It’s her.

She’s here.

She has a daughter.

But... _ Azula _ was her daughter.

Had she... Had she replaced Azula?

“Azula….Zuko…” Ursa breathes, holding her hands up to her mouth as her eyes flood with tears.

“Mom…” Zuko says, nearly breathless. She hears him move, and she watches them hug, but she doesn’t experience it. She only looks at Kiyi, who stares at her so full of wonder.

Ursa hated her so much she had a new daughter.

One that wasn’t a monster.

Azula’s eyes fill with tears, and the hurt displays itself proudly. Her hazel eyes meet Ursa’s, and her Mother realizes what she had been thinking.

“Azula-” Ursa says, breaking the hug to reach for Azula, but the fire bender slaps that hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” She spits at her Mother, posture defensive as her Mother stares in shock. She scoffs. “And to think, I was actually starting to think I could fix things with you. Am I  _ such  _ a painful part of your life that you have to go and replace me completely?”

Azula’s hand gestures to Kiyi, and Ursa follows it, shaking her head quickly. “Azula that’s not it-”

“Then tell me why!”

Ursa stutters with her words, not able to formulate a proper sentence. Azula shakes her head.

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were worth the effort.” Azula spits, and runs her shoulder in Ursa’s harshly, shoving past her and pushing Zuko away when he tries to stop her from leaving.

Only when she had left the house did she allow those pesky tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah...
> 
> sorry.


	24. Explanations

Azula had let her feet take her wherever they wished, sprinting off until she registers the sound of leaves crunching under her boots. She had run for so long that her legs had given out on her, and made her fall to the ground.

Her Mother had replaced her.

Honestly, why wouldn’t she?

Azula was a monster to her, after all.

This only solidified it.

In a fit of rage, she had started to scream. Out of anger, agony, defiance, or something else, Azula wasn’t sure, but she knew she needed to do something.

She didn’t register the blue flames she had spat from her throat until they were turning red on the flammable wood around her.

All this time, she had a small inkling in the back of her mind. A sparkle of hope that maybe, maybe she was wrong. Maybe her Mother had a reason for everything she did. If Azula could see that then, then maybe she could understand why her Mother had treated her like that.

Now, that hope was gone. Blown into the wind the moment she saw Kiyi in the living room.

Azula was nothing to her Mother.

She was forgettable. Unlovable.

A monster.

Azula chokes on a sob, a single tear leaving her eye before a stream of them follow suit. She stumbles to sit properly, instead of kneeling over like a pathetic little dog. Resting her feel up, she moves to grab the letter in her boot. Maybe she’ll just burn the thing. Nothing mattered anymore to her.

Azula’s heart stops when she realizes that the letter wasn’t in her boot.

The letter wasn’t there.

Azula didn’t have the letter.

Silence.

She had lost the letter, containing some of the most important information Azula had left in her possession. Oddly, Azula found herself blanking on any amount of fear or nervousness.

Why wasn’t she more frantic about it?

Maybe she just didn’t care anymore.

Even if the letter was true, Azula wasn’t suitable for the company. This... This trip had proved that. In fact, her whole life thus far had proved that.

She had chased after perfection her whole life. For herself, for her Father, for anyone who may have been watching, but now no one was even glancing her way.

Not even her own Mother.

If she couldn’t be perfect, then what right does she have to run a company. 

That was it, she supposed. These past few months had opened all of her flaws for everyone to see. Those little imperfections that Azula tried so hard to keep secret, bottling them up before that moment when they busted wide open.

She had seen herself at her worst, and now, she wanted to make that different. She didn’t want to have to experience that pain again. That feeling of losing everything she once held so dear, letting it slip from her grasp right as the tips of her fingers touched it.

Now, she doesn’t care.

Nothing mattered anymore. Not the company, not her control over people, nothing that she had once so diligently protected held even the slightest interest to her. The only thing that Azula cared about was…

Was Ty Lee, she supposes.

Ty Lee was still here.

Ty Lee hadn’t left her.

Ty Lee hadn’t replaced her.

Ty Lee was good, and kind, and everything right with this fucking world.

Azula wanted to keep that in her life. That was the only thing worth protecting.

Maybe...Maybe she was ready to forgive Ty Lee.

Azula understood now. Ty Lee had betrayed her, yes, but she had done so in the hopes that maybe it would bring about change in Azula’s life. She knew that now, and she was ready to let that anger go.

She’d tell Ty Lee as soon as she saw her, Azula decides.

She would let that be the first words she said to her. 

Azula would keep her sun in her life, and would bask in it wonderfully.

She was not, however, ready to forgive her Mother.

That’s where the difference lies. While Ty Lee was worth forgiving, Ursa was not. She had...she had hurt Azula too much. Azula wasn’t sure she’d ever forgive her Mother after the things she had done.

But during this trip, Azula had come to hope that maybe, just maybe, she could move past it. She could let it stay in the past and let themselves work on a new relationship.

Not forgiveness, but understanding. 

Understanding that yes, they had hurt each other. Yes, they both could have done things differently, but now they had a chance to do so. They had a chance to be some semblance of the Mother daughter relationship they both wanted. Azula albeit more secretly.

Then she had to go and replace Azula, and all of that hope was shredded into tiny little pieces.

To hell with her.

Azula then realizes that the woods around her were starting to burn at an alarming rate, and she stands to bend it all back into the palms of her hand. Once she was finished, all that was left wat the tiny, more manageable flame that floated just above her hand, entrancing her in it’s wild dance of white’s and blues.

No, Ursa would never be worth forgiveness. 

Azula was sure of that now.

“Azula!” 

Azula vanquishes the flame, turning around to see Zuko sprinting at her from a distance. Her eyes narrow angrily. “What do you want bimbo?”

“It’s not true!” He replies, reaching her and gasping for breath.

She raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you talking about.” She states, tone almost bored as he waves a little piece of parchment in his hand.

Her eyes widened.

The letter.

“We...We found it on the trail…” He explains breathily. He stands up straight, taking one last deep breath before he finally composes himself back to a sense of normalcy. 

“We?” Azula asks.

“Azula!” A second voice joins, and Zuko moves so that Azula can see Ursa joining them.

She recoils immediately. “No! You stay away from me! I don’t want to see you ever again!”

“Azula please! Let me explain!” Ursa pleads, eyes wide with concern.

“No! You’ve explained plenty already!” She retorts.

“Azula stop!” Zuko orders, standing so that Azula can no longer see Ursa from his close distance to her. With both hands resting on her shoulders, he says, “Calm down, okay?”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” She says, pushing him off of her. “You always think you know what’s best for me, but you don’t!”

“Azula stop being so-” 

“So what?!” She interrupts. “So stubborn? Unreasonable?”

“Yeah! Stubborn! We’re trying to explain, so just let us talk!”

Azula, still fuming, compromises. “You explain.  _ You _ will say nothing. Got it?” Azula says, pointing her finger at Ursa accusingly.

She doesn’t want to hear a word from her.

“Okay.” Zuko agrees. “The letter you’ve been keeping? It isn’t true. Ursa said she only wrote is a way to tick Father off, and as a way to see if he was intercepting her letter.”

Azula grunts, but waits for him to continue.

“I’m still Ozai’s son, but this letter doesn’t change that fact that I’m still your brother Azula.” Zuko says, words tender.

Azula wants to smile, but she doesn’t want to give her Mother that satisfaction. She only gives him a small nod, glaring at her Mother now.

Zuko notices, and says, “Azula please, let her speak.”

Azula wants to say no. She didn’t need an explanation. She got all the information she needed when she saw Kiyi for the first time. Still, Azula nods her head. She figures she might as well know. See what excuse Ursa could come up with.

Ursa looks like invisible chains had just released her hands and legs, because she moves forward instantly. 

“Azula, I never replaced you with Kiyi. I love you and Kiyi equally, and I am so sorry for how I treated you as a child.” Ursa says, words spilling from her mouth with absolutely no filter. “When I came here, I had found Ikem, and was able to live with him here. I wanted to have a family with him, and so we had Kiyi, but she was never meant to replace you, Azula. I swear it.”

Azula stares, processing the information but finding it unsatsfactory. The words may be true enough, but Azula wasn’t ready to accept them.

“I don’t believe you.” She says. 

Ursa moves forward closer to Azula. “Please, Azula. I’m so sorry-”

Azula holds up a threatening finger, stopping Ursa in her tracks. “One more step and I’ll burn the leaves beneath your feet.” She warns.

Ursa does as she’s told, but keeps talking. “I love you, Azula. Please believe me.”

“I don’t.” Azula says simply. “I don’t believe you at all, and I don’t think I ever will.”

Ursa all but falls to her knees, crying uncontrollably as she brings her hands up to cover her mouth.

She looks pathetic.

Azula doesn’t want to see her.

Not right now.

Azula says nothing more, merely walking past them, only stopping when Zuko grabs her forearm.

“Where are you going?”

Azula meets his eyes with a deadly glare, She’s impressed to see his don’t falter. 

“Far away from her.” Azula answers, shrugging Zuko’s arm away and continuing on. 

Zuko doesn’t follow her, and she doesn’t look back.

By the time she reaches the village, her angered state has calmed down, and she doesn’t look like she could murder someone anymore. Which is probably a good thing, since the villagers here seemed like decently good people.

She wanders around, doing anything to keep her mind off that incorrigable woman. She watches the play that was now going in the center of town, a different one to the play she had seen whent hey first arrived. She stopped to watch it for a few minutes before ultimately losing interest.

From there, she goes into a few shops here and there, sometimes seeing a member of the gang here and there, but never interacting with them.

She just wanted to be alone right now. 

She wanted Ty Lee here.

Azula freezes, holding the mug she was looking at a little tighter at the realization.

She...She missed her, didn’t she?

That...Azula didn’t like that.

Azula was not one to miss people. She didn’t need anyone, so why was she starting now? No, that didn’t sound right anymore. That sounded like she was just lying to herself. So what was the real reason for this uncomfortableness?

Azula realized not moments later that it was the fact that Azula did not like missing Ty Lee.

She didn’t like the feeling of being away from the brunette.

She wanted her here, with Azula. 

Azula...Azula needed her

Ty Lee always managed to feel comforting. Even just her presence would be enough, but she wasn’t here, so what was Azula supposed to do?

Azula wanted to talk to her...at the very least.

Oh.

It’s almost laughable how she didn’t think of this sooner. Setting the mug down, she pulls out her phone, opening Ty Lee contacts and hovers her finger over the call button. Azula is nervous to find that she’s, well...nervous.

What if she’s busy?

Does she even want to talk to Azula?

She’s probably with her friends…Maybe she should just leave her alone-

“Hey.” A child's voice calls, and Azula feels a tug on her jacket.

That voice sounded familiar.

Azula looks to her side, then dowards to find a small child staring back up at her with big, hazel eyes.

They looked like Ursa’s.

Azula growls, “Go away, brat.”

Azula is surprised to hear Kiyi giggle. “You’re funny! Do you want to be my friend?”

Azula narrows her eyes at this childs naivety. “No, now leave me alone.”

Kiyi whines, clearly not fond of the answer. “But I wanna be your friend! Please…”

Azula rolls her eyes, and pockets her phone. It was clear this child was not going to leave her alone, so might as well have some fun with it. “Fine, you little gremlin, we’re friends. Do you know what friends do?”

Kiyi’s eyes sparkle with wonder as she shakes her head. Azula chuckles, and places a hand onto Kiyi’s small frame.

“Friends leave each other alone when we want to be left alone. So run along, got it?”

“Are you just saying that so you’ll get me to leave?” Kiyi asks suspiciously, and Azula blinks.

Smart Kiyi. Maybe she is her sister after all.

Azula chuckles, moving her hand to pat Kiyi’s head. “You’re a clever girl, Kiyi. Go find your Father, I’m sure he’s looking for you.”

“Don’t worry! If I’m with you, then I know I’m safe!”

“You’re foolishly misplaced trust in me is laughable, you runt.” Azula blunts.

Kiyi laughs again. “You talk funny! Kinda like my Mom!”

Azula tenses. “Is that so?” She drawls.

“Yeah.” Kiyi says, looking off distantly. “She’s always using such big words. You remind me a lot of her, actually! Do you wanna meet her?”

Azula stares at the child.

She...reminded Kiyi of her Mother?

She supposes it makes sense, since they were blood after all, but still…

“Oh wait! You already have! Weren't you the one in my house earlier?”

Azula blinks, but nods.

“Yeah, you said a lot of things at Mom. Why are you angry at her?” Kiyi asks, eyes so innocent.

Azula sighs. “Your Mother has done a lot of bad things to me. I’m sure you can understand. You’re a clever girl, aren’t you?”

Kiyi nods. “So...You know Mom?”

“I do.” Azula responds, and casually sits on the floor of the shop she was in. “Would you like to know how?”

“Yeah!” Kiyi exclaims.

Azula smiles. This child...She wasn’t so bad. A little annoying, but not bad. 

She leans in as if it was a secret, gesturing for Kiyi to do this same. Kiyi lights up, and does as she’s told. Then, Azula whispers, “She’s actually  _ my _ Mom too.”

Kiyi gasps. “Really?!”

Azula hums. “Do you know what that means?”

Kiyi’s excitement turns to hard determination as she rests a finger under her bottom lip in thought. “We have the same Mom, so that means...we’re…sisters?”

Kiyi looks to Azula for an answer, making Azula chuckle. She nods, and the child’s eyes fill with excitement. “Oh my gosh! We’re sisters!” Kiyi squeals, tackling Azula in a hug.

Azula’s eyes widen at the ferocity of it, and realizes she’s falling backwards. Her back hits the ground, and she instinctively holds Kiyi to her chest, protecting the girl from injuring herself. She grunts when her head hits the hardwood floor, but instantly looks to see if Kiyi is alright.

Wait...Why did she care so much?

Perplexed, Azula is neither fazed nor aware when Kiyi jumps out of her arms and starts bouncing excitedly.

Kiyi was her replacement, so why did she already hold such fondness for the girl?

“Oh this is great! I always wanted a sister!”

Azula looks at Kiyi, watching her bounce around the store.

Kiyi was nothing like Azula.

Kiyi was different. She wasn’t...she wasn’t Azula.

Not a monster, yes, but also a completely different person.

She wasn’t Azula’s replacement, she was just Kiyi.

Kiyi was at no fault for anything Ursa had done.

Azula...Azula liked this child.

Azula smiles, and stands. “Come on, Kiyi. Let’s get you home.”

“Can you carry me?” Kiyi asks, tugging on Azula’s pants.

Azula raises an eyebrow. “Why on Agni would I do that?” 

“Cause it’s fun!”

Fun.

Azula didn’t understand fun.

Maybe she wants to.

“Alright you gremlin, but as soon as we get to the house you're getting off of me. Is that clear?”

“Yay!” She beams, and Azula roaches down to pick Kiyi up from her armpits. She lifts the girl with ease, feeling those small legs wrap around her torso and one of her hands go behind the back of her neck. 

She’s light, Azula notes.

“Onward!” Kiyi proclaims, and Azula can’t help but chuckle as she begins the trek back to Ursa’s house.

Yeah, Kiyi wasn’t so bad.

-

When they arrived back at the house, Ursa was waiting on the porch, looking worried sick. When they spotted Azula and Kiyi, she was quick to come running out at them. Azula let Kiyi down, and the girl went running to Ursa.

“Kiyi! Where on Agni did you go?!” Ursa says once her arms were locked around Kiyi’s small frame.

“I found Azula! Did you know she’s my sister?!” Kiyi asks.

Ursa pulls away and chuckles, booping Kiyi’s nose playfully. “Yes in fact, I did. How did you?”

“Azula told me!” Kiyi beamed, and Ursa looked up to Azula.

Azula had been watching the display with muted pain. She had had a long time to think things over, and was now ready to talk civilly with her Mother. She knew what she needed to say, and also knew she would not be changing her mind.

“Kiyi, why don’t you give me and Ursa a moment alone.” Azula says, not breaking eye contact with her Mother. 

“Okay!” Kiyi says, with all the naivety of the child she was.

The child runs off, meeting Zuko at the front door as they go inside.

Once they hear the door click, Ursa tries to speak. “Azula I-”

Azula holds up a hand, making Ursa stop immediately. She takes a deep breath in, lowing it once she knew her Mother was listening.

“I’m not going to forgive you.” Azula starts. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you for what you’ve done to me. You called me a monster when I was 7.  _ 7 _ .” She emphasizes.

“I didn’t mean it, Azula.” Ursa says quickly.

Azula hears her, but doesn’t acknowledge it. “When you left, do you know what Father did?”

Ursa, fear in her eyes, shakes her head. 

“He tripled my training regimen, and you know how rigorous it was before that, don’t you?”

A nod. Azula continues.

“I’ve hated you for a long time. I’ve despised having to remember any memory of your face. I wanted to kill you up until a couple months ago actually. Zuko can tell you, I actually would have.” Azula says, almost joking but not quite there. “But now I feel nothing for you. I don’t hate you, and I certainly don’t love you. I just can't bring myself to care about you right now.”

Ursa is on the brink of tears, but Azula doesn’t let it affect her. She has to say this.

“I don’t know if that will change in the future, and if it does, then maybe we can try again, but right now, I can barely stand the sight of you. I know now that Kiyi is not my replacement. She’s a child, who you seem to care about far more than you ever will me, and I can’t hate her for that, even if I should.”

Those tears spill freely now, and Azula’s eyes narrow.

“I wanted to fix things with you when I first came here, you know. Zuko-” She takes a breath in. “-Zuko had given me this hope that maybe you were worth it. Maybe I could have the Mother I always wanted, but seeing this? This new family you’ve built with a new daughter? You can’t expect me not to be angry after that, can you?”

Ursa shakes her head.

Good. She understands.

“I read the letters. I know you love this...Ikem, so I won’t bother you on that. I know you and Ozai’s relationship was never truly love, but I want to know two things.”

“Anything it is, I’ll answer Azula.” Ursa says through her tears.

“Why didn’t you take us with you, the night you disappeared. And why was Zuko the only one you said goodbye to?”

“He wasn’t! I swear to you he wasn’t!” Ursa says, taking a few rushed steps forward. Azula takes a step backwards, showing her distaste for the action. “I came to you first that night. I kissed your forehead, right here, see?” 

Ursa points to a spot on the side of her head, and Azula recalls that’s exactly where she had seen her kiss in the memory her subconscious had made up. “I told you I loved you, and I said goodbye, I swear it!”

“I believe you.” Azula says, making Ursa take pause in her hastiness to explain.

The events lined up with what her subconscious had told her. It...it had really happened. Zuko wasn’t the only one she said goodbye to. He had just had the luck of waking up before she could escape.

“Y-You do?”

“Yes. Now answer my other question.” Azula orders.

Ursa’s expression turns more solemn, her head dangling in shame. “I wanted to. So very much, but your Father, Ozai, had found the letter you had been keeping, and had confronted me. I told him that I had written it as a sort of hope. A dream that maybe Zuko wasn’t his and that he would be free of him one day, and he promised to make Zuko’s life hell for having such a dream.”

“That doesn’t answer the question at all.”

“Later, I found out that Ozai planned to kill Zuko, but I compromised with him. I would do a...task for him, but the consequences required me to leave Republic City. For good.” Ursa explains. “He made it explicitly clear that I couldn’t take you two. If he found out I had, then he would hunt you down and kill you both. I...I couldn’t do that to you two. I couldn’t risk it.”

Azula hums. “So instead of risking us being murdered, you kept us with him so that could use us as he pleased?”

“He said you two would be safe-”

“He turned me into a  _ fucking  _ weapon, Mother!” Azula shouts, raising her voice. “He made me a weapon and he burned half of Zuko’s face off!”

“He would have killed you both!”

“But we would have been with you!” Azula shouts, and the air grows still. Ursa’s eyes went wide in shock. Azula huffs her breath, ragged from the extremity of her voice. “I went my entire life thinking you hated me. Thinking that I was a monster to you all because you thought it would be better to leave me behind?

“Azula I’m so sorry-”

Azula's expression reverts back to coldness. “No. I’m done here. You have a wonderful life with your new family.” She says sarcastically, turning around.

“Please, Azula-” Ursa says, getting down on her hands and knees. Azula looks over her shoulder to see the display.

Azula felt something for the woman now.

Pity.

“Goodbye Mother. Tell Zuko I’m going to meet the others.”

She leaves her Mother crying once more, and does not care to look back.

That felt good.  _ She  _ felt good.

This was the right path, Azula decides. The sun peeks out from its spot behind a cloud, and Azula feels the warm summer rays soak her skin comfortably.

She smiles.


	25. Forgiveness To One And Only One

Azula had found Toph first which wasn’t very hard. The girl was quite literally shaking the ground Azula was walking on once she got near her, and when she found the source, there stood Toph, erecting a statue of herself while people marveled at her skills.

Azula snorts.

Nice.

“Shortie! Where’s the rest of the idiots?” Azula calls, grabbing Toph’s attention.

“I dunno!” Was Toph’s reply. “What? You need something, Platypus?”

Azula smirks. “Not particularly.”

“Well if that’s the case, wanna have some fun?”

Oh they had fun alright. This was the type of fun Azula understood. 

Toph was turning out to be a person Azula could get along with fine. They walked through the village, smirks evident as their eyes gleamed with deviance. They scanned through the people, and found their prey quickly. A group of boys that were not so subtly trying to lure some girls back to their house with them. Azula and Toph had to only share one glance before they knew what to do.

Toph bended a few rocks into her hands, and sent them towards where she knew the boys to be. Azula watches as each hits its mark, the boys turning to look the opposite way of where Azula and Toph were passing by.

Just as she passes them, Azula flicks a spark of blue fire onto the boy's pants. She catches a glance of the girls looking at them in amazement, but she merely keeps going. 

They don’t look back when they hear the boys screaming that they were on fire, but they do smile when they hear the girls starting to laugh.

“Not bad shortie.” Azula praises, watching the girls run off down the road with cheeky smiles and snickering laughs.

“I could say the same to you, Platypus.” Toph retorts, punching Azula’s arm harshly.

Azula stumbles a bit, not expecting the ferocity behind it and looking to glare at the girl. “The fuck was that for?!”

“It’s how I show affection, duh.”

Okay, Azula could understand that.

“Well, we’re fixing that right now, because if you do that to me again I will set your hair on fire.”

“We both know hugging isn’t an option. For either of us.” Toph replies, making Azula hum in agreement. She was right, Azula was most certainly not hugging her, and Toph had made it clear that she doesn’t like hugs.

“How about…” Azula wonders, getting an idea. She stops, taking Toph’s wrist and holding it out. “Make a fist.” She orders.

Toph does so, and Azula releases. It states there, and Azula makes the same motion, bringing her hand up to lightly bump the sides of their fists together. “Would this work?”

She sees Toph smile. “Yeah. I like that.”

“Good.” Azula says, bumping her fist with Toph’s once more before they continue their walk.

-

“She’s moving back to Republic City with us.”

Azula hears Zuko’s words, but she doesn’t really care. They were sitting in a cafe, their first moment together since the woods.

“So?” She replies, sipping her tea. It was Iroh’s favorite, she knew that much. Jasmine.

It was nice. She would have to visit him soon.

“I just thought you should know.”

“As long as she leaves me alone, then we won’t have a problem.”

“She might stay at the mansion for a bit, until they can get their own house.”

“Fine.” Azula says, keeping her eyes out the window. “It’s not like I have much of a choice anyway.”

“I’ll be coming back with them. They need to get the proper things to move, and I’m guessing you want to go home, right?”

Home. 

It was odd hearing it said so casually between them, but Azula didn’t mind it. She found she actually quite liked it. It felt normal. Right.

“Yes, I have things I need to do.”

“When do you not?” Zuko jokes, pulling out his phone. “I got a text earlier this morning. All the parts you gave me are at the house, so they should be there when you get back.

“Wonderful.”

“Hey.” Zuko calls, and Azula finally turns to look at him. His eyes are glimmering with worry. “Are you okay?”

“In what context?”

“Any. With Mom, with going home with the gang alone, with just your overall...state of mind.”

Azula chuckles, placing her cup down on the table. “I’ll be fine Zuzu. There’s no need to worry.”

“Are you sure?”

Azula smiles, “No, but that’s half the fun, isn’t it?”

“You hate fun.”

“I’m getting better at it.” Azula says.

“If you say so. So you’re good right?”

Yeah...Yeah she was good. She could handle the gang now. One more ride with them wouldn’t kill her.

Maybe she’ll finally get the chance to text Ty Lee. 

It would be nice to hear from her.

She nods, and Zuko says, “Well, if that’s the case, then you guys will probably head out in the morning. It’s a long trip from here to the City, and it’s already getting late. Why don’t we head back to meet the others at the hotel?”

“We have a hotel this time? Thank god.”

-

Later that night, Azula woke from another nightmare. She couldn’t remember this one, but knew it must have been bad. The heavy breaths were particularly harsher and the sweat coating her body was almost twice its usual amount.

Throwing the covers off her body, she stands, albeit shakily, and makes her way to the bathroom. She was lucky to get a single bedroom, as the others had taken the rest of the space in the other room. She had a feeling it wasn’t just that, though.

They clearly still didn’t trust her.

Azula didn’t blame them. She didn’t trust them either.

Flicking on the lights, her blurry eyes only worsen under the harsh fluorescent light of this hotel’s bathroom lighting. Rubbing them, she makes out enough to turn on the sink, cupping pools of water into her hands before splashing the cool water onto her face. 

It calms her down, albeit only a little, and once she’s dried her face, her hands make firm purchase on the sink’s counter.

These had been happening more frequently lately, and Azula couldn’t figure out the cause. She had been doing better, hadn’t she? She had confronted her Mother...made somewhat amends with Zuko, and was on a steady foundation with the gang. She...she was finally ready to forgive Ty Lee…

So why was this happening to her?

_‘It’s not going to go away, Azula.’_

Azula jumps hearing her Mother’s voice. She darts around, but calms when she finds it’s only the hallucination of her.

“Fucking hell…” She curses. “What do you want?” She demands, voice full of anger as her Mother’s expression doesn’ change.

_‘You’ve been doing better, but you know what these nightmares are about.’_

Azula freezes, the pieces finally clicking together.

This wasn’t about any of them. It was about _him_.

“I’m...I’m not ready for that…” Azula breathes.

_‘You’ll never be ready for it, Azula.’_

“I know but...not yet.”

_‘If not now, then when?’_

“I don’t know!” She shouts quietly, making sure not to alert anyone that she was awake. “I just...I can’t deal with that right now.”

‘...Very well.’ Her Mother relents, and Azula watches her vanish from sight. 

She sighs, finally leaving the bathroom to head back to her bed. On her way, she glances at the time, seeing it was around two in the morning. That was disappointing, she was rather hoping to make a phone call, but now she knew they wouldn’t pick up.

_She_ wouldn’t pick up.

But...it couldn’t hurt to at least try right?

Azula desperately wanted to hear her voice, even if it was only for a few minutes before the girl passed out.

As she climbs into bed, she unplugs her phone from the charger and opens up Ty Lee’s contact. The bright, white screen hurt her vision, but she focused on it anyway. Her hand hovers over the call button for only a moment before she taps it, bringing the screen up to her ear. The faint sound of the phone buzzing to Ty Lee’s end of the call rang in her ears. Each ring filled her with more and more despair as she came to the knowledge that Ty Lee wouldn’t be picking up.

The line cuts off, and instead, Azula hears, “ _Hi! This is Ty Lee, sorry I didn’t answer my phone, I’m probably busy. Leave a message!”_

The line gives a little beep, and Azula can’t help but laugh. Of course Ty Lee had a voicemail that was that ecstatic. It was so her.

“Hey Ty Lee, I know you’re asleep right now, but I…”

She turns her head, looking to see out of the dark window. In the distance, she could see a few faint lights, but other than that it was just pitch black. 

“...I guess I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Azula pauses, taking a moment to recollect herself before saying, “Anyway, we’re heading back tomorrow. I’ll fill you in on everything once I’m back, but uh...we found her, so…yeah.”

Azula doesn’t know what else to say, so she decides to end it. 

“Goodnight Ty Lee, I’ll see you soon.”

She presses the large red button at the bottom of her screen, and that blinding white screen returns. Azula winces at it, shutting it off quickly in favor of placing it back on her nightstand. 

Her head hits the back of the bed's headboard softly, only making a slight thumping sound before Azula sighs.

She’s glad this trip is almost over, she wasn’t sure she could handle much more of this. The gang was starting to irritate her a little too much, and she wanted to get as far away from her Mother as possible. At least for a little bit.

Most of all though, she wanted to see Ty Lee.

From the moment she had thought about her in that shop, she had been a constant in the back of Azula’s mind. Well, at least more so than usual. Any moment not spent thinking about her issues with Ursa was a moment spent thinking about Ty Lee, and she couldn’t bring herself to be angry about it.

Ty Lee was safe.

Azula was ready to forgive Ty Lee, if no one else.

She was tired of being angry at her. Sure, it was painful to look back on, but she thinks she’s over it. Ty Lee had done what she thought was best at the time, and had apologised and proven to Azula that she was going to stay. That she still cared about Azula and nothing was going to change that.

She had seen Azula at her worst, so Azula thought it only fitting to let Ty Lee see her at her best.

Her real best.

What was that exactly? Azula still didn’t really know yet, but she knew it was something happy.

She could see a vague outline of it. One with more genuine smiles and laughter. People surrounding her, caring for her. 

Accepting her.

Ty Lee accepted her.

Azula smiles, and for a brief moment, wonders what would happen if she told Ty Lee.

She had kept things somewhat ambiguous after their last conversation on it all, but Azula thinks she’s ready.

Ty Lee had waited long enough.

They would talk, Azula decides. For real this time.

-

Azula hums, looking out over the distant horizon. It was early morning, and they had started their flight back to Republic City only an hour ago, but Azula was already growing antsy of being able to see Ty Lee.

Then her phone buzzes, and Azula sees a text from the brunette herself.

_“I just heard your voicemail. Everything okay?”_

Right, her little episode last night.

She responds with, _“Yeah, a lot happened is all.”_

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

Azula ponders that, but ultimately shakes her head, even if Ty Lee wasn’t there to visibly see it. _“No, I was actually hoping we could talk once I get back.”_

_“About what?”_

_“That takes away the purpose of the talk, Lee.”_

“Shit.” Azula curses quietly, looking up to see that no one else had heard her or was paying attention. She hadn’t meant to send that, it just came out. 

_“Did you just call me Lee?”_

Fuck. Fucking dammit.

Azula silently berates herself for being so stupid. In what world did she think that was a good idea?

Nervously, she responds, _“It slipped out.”_

Ty Lee takes a long time to respond, and Azula could feel the edges of her sanity being chipped away with every passing second.

The little 3 typing bubbles show up, and Ty Lee’s response emerges for all to see.

_“It’s okay, Azula. It was nice hearing it from you again.”_

Oh thank Agni.

“So Azula, are we good?”

Azula rolls her eyes, typing a quick goodbye to Ty Lee before directing her attention to Katara. 

“What do you mean, necklace?” Azula asks, turning to face Katara when she realized that this was going to be a more serious conversation.

“I mean, do you still hate us?”

Azula chuckles, shifting a bit. “You’re asking if I still feel a need to kill you?”

“Pretty much.” Sokka adds.

Azula glances at him, impressed with this bluntness. “To answer your question: No, I don’t. I still don’t like any of you, except for maybe Toph-”

“Hell yeah!” Toph chimes, and Azula does her best to stay serious. 

“-But no, I don’t hate any of you anymore.”

“Then I guess that's all we can really ask of you.” Aang says, turning around from his spot on Appa’s head. “We know that forgiveness isn’t an easy thing after what we did to you, but we at _least_ don't want to be at each other's throats all the time.”

Azula could agree with that.

“Yeah, we just want you to be happy, honestly. Zuko told us about your Mother and Father.”

“Of course he did.” Azula groans. “Never knows when to keep his mouth shut.”

“You can say that again.” Katara chuckles. “When he first came to us, he was so awkward.”

“Zuko’s always awkward, and emo.” Azula replies.

“Right?! He just sits there like a depressed dog!”

“And he always needs help with his classes-”

“I’ve never seen someone so bad at math before!” Katara adds.

They pause, then the entire group breaks out into laughter.

“At least we can agree on something.” Azula laughs.

“I have a feeling we could agree on a lot of things.” Katara chuckles, the laughter dying down.

Azula smirks. “I’ll keep it in mind, know it all.”

“Hey!”

-

The minute Republic City came into view, with it’s skyscrapers that seemed to ascend past the clouds and into the sky’s above, Azula grew very, very nervous. Katara had told Azula that everyone else would be waiting for them to get there. 

Ty Lee would be there.

Waiting for her.

Azual realizes she wasn’t nervous. She was excited.

God she wanted to see her.

She wanted to tell her everything.

She wasn’t scared anymore. She wasn’t scared Ty Lee would leave. She wasn’t scared of what would happen when she did.

If Azula was being weak, then maybe that was okay. If she was with Ty Lee, then she could be weak.

Just for Ty Lee. No one else.

Azula loves her, and she wanted to show that love.

She fears that may be hard for her, but she would make it happen. Ty Lee had endured too much of Azula’s pain not to be given some sort of reward. She had carried too much of Azula these past few months, and even if she says she doesn’t want anything in return, Azula can tell it hurts her.

“Already everyone, hold on. We’re going down.” Aang warns, and Azula feels Appa slowly start to descend. They pass by towers of class and see the people inside. Some look to watch them go, while others don't even bat an eyelash, but Azula doesn’t care about any of that.

They round the corner of her family company building, the front coming into view where a handful of people are standing, waiting.

Azula can already tell which one is Ty Lee.

She smiles, and goes to grab her bag. Appa’s feet hit the ground, and Azula couldn’t be quicker about getting off the furry beast. As soon as her boots hit the ground, her eyes dart up and meet Ty Lee’s.

Ty Lee smiles, such a familiar warmth that Azula had grown quite attached to lately. She runs towards Azula, and Azula drops her bag without a care in the world.

“Azula!” Ty Lee beams, and Azula is tackled into a hug.

Vanilla.

All she could smell was vanilla, and Agni, Azula never wanted to smell anything else ever again.

Wrapping her arms around Ty Lee tightly, she doesn’t care if the gang is watching her. She doesn’t care if this was once a weakness to her, or if she didn’t deserve it. Ty Lee was giving it to her, so Azula would give back.

Azula could be weak for Ty Lee, and vulnerable, and anything that she once would never even dream of being. She wanted to do those stupid couple things that she saw everyone in their school doing. She wanted Ty Lee to be hers and only hers, and all she had to do was say the words.

It might be hard, but Azula has a feeling Ty Lee won’t mind.

Ty Lee knows Azula. Better than anyone else.

She understood Azula, so she knew that all of this was hard for her, and it would be hard for a while. But that doesn’t mean she’s not trying.

Ty Lee knows that, and Azula couldn’t be more grateful. Even in her lowest of lows, Ty Lee was there for her. Supporting her, taking the weight Azula couldn’t handle.

But Ty Lee was her own person, and Azula needed to acknowledge that now. Ty Lee had her own flaws, and her own demons, and Azula wanted to be there for Ty Lee when her lows came. She wanted that, and she wanted to do it how she should. She wanted to be able to hug Ty Lee without a voice saying it was weak. She wanted everything that came with being Ty Lee’s.

And if that was wrong of her? So what?

For Ty Lee, Azula would do anything.

Which is why, in such a quiet whisper for Ty Lee and Ty Lee only, Azula says;

“I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSSS ITS HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	26. Saying Without Words

It was an understatement to say the look on Ty Lee’s face was shock. It couldn’t really be described with one word, but it was no less amusing to see when Ty Lee had pulled out of the hug to see if Azula was being truly genuine or not.

Azula only smiled at her, and that indescribable look turned into something familiar.

Happiness.

Ty Lee was glowing. Her smile was one of pure joy, stretching across her face in pure, unfiltered happiness as she embraced Azula once more. 

If anyone saw them, they didn’t say anything, and Azula was grateful for that.

Azula was finally ready to have that talk. She was ready to give Ty Lee the answer the brunette had been silently hoping she’d give her. Never spoken into the air between them, but always there in the whispers of the night, haunting them like ghosts.

Azula would make them go away.

All she had to do was say it. 

Ty Lee was more than ready, and all that was left was for Azula to reciprocate. Say those three words that held so much meaning to the both of them. So much profoundness that Azula knew it would be hard to say it, because those three words had been missing from her life. She has never heard them directed towards her, at least, not when she was conscious to hear it herself.

Only Ty Lee had said those words to her.

Azula doesn’t want to hear them from anyone else.

She doesn’t need it from anyone else.

Ty Lee was all that mattered.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Ty Lee asked as she shut the door to Azula’s room. They were finally alone, having finally finished unpacking Appa’s saddle and making the journey home. It took longer than usual, since they had to drop Mai off at home, but Azula didn’t mind.

Mai and her weren’t on speaking terms, but Azula wasn’t trying to kill her, so that’s something, she supposes. 

Azula drops her bag onto the bed. “You said you listen to the voicemail, right?”

Ty Lee nods, but says nothing else. Azula takes a deep breath in.

“We found her, and I...It was hard, Ty Lee.”

“I know.”

Azula lets the smallest of smiles fall on her lips. Ty Lee really was something.

“I’ll spare you the details right now, but I didn’t forgive her.”

Azula can see the sadness in Ty Lee’s expression as she says, “Can you tell me why?”

“She’s not worth it.” Was Azula’s immediate response. “I’ll put this in the briefest of ways,”

Azula makes sure Ty Lee’s full attention is on her, even if it already was in the first place.

“I have a sister, Ty Lee.”

Azula watches as Ty Lee’s jaw drops to the floor in absolute shock. It’s written all over her face. “You what?!”

“Her name is Kiyi.”

“Wait no, slow down. You have a sister?!”

“Yes.” Azula says, mildly nervous. “That’s what I said.”

“Named Kiyi.” Ty Lee restates. Azula nods. “How old is she?”

“Four.” Azula answers. “I...I don’t hate her.”

The brunette is a bit taken aback by the admission. “Really?” 

“She…” Azula smiles. “She reminds me a lot of you, actually.”

Ty Lee falls silent, hands falling limp at her sides. Azula steels her nerves, washes down any screaming voices, and just speaks.

“Which brings me to why I wanted to talk to you.” She starts. “While I was...figuring things out with my Mother, I realized a great deal of things about you. Things I had been denying for a long time.”

“What is it?” Ty Lee asks, and Azula can see her eyes shining with such hope. Such a glittering longing filling those grey orbs. 

“My Mother may not be worthy of forgiveness, but you are.” Azula says, pulling the words from her heart and laying everything bare. “These past few months have shown me that...that you really do care about me. In a way I thought was never possible.”

“Don’t say you’re a monster-” Ty Lee begs. “Please, I don’t think I can-”

“It’s alright Ty Lee, that wasn’t what I was going to say.” Azula says, holding up a reassuring hand as to quench any of Ty Lee’s nerves. “I was going to say that I...I…”

God fucking damnit.

Why can she never just say what she wants to?

It’s like the words are glued to her tongue, with no chance of escaping into the air between them. Forever trapped by Azula’s trauma, keeping her silent on the one thing she wanted to be genuine about.

She had to. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Azula?” Ty Lee says, voice reaching her ears like a prayer. Azula clings to that voice, and lets it guide her into her next actions.

“I have spent my whole life believing that I didn’t need anyone. That this...this feeling was a weakness. That it was something to be exterminated. Eradicated completely, because I was supposed to be perfect, and I believed it.”

Azula takes a few steps forward. She has an idea, she just hopes Ty Lee will understand. As her feet guide her into Ty Lee’s personal bubble, the world around her becomes much smaller. She can hear her own anxious breaths, and smell that wonderful vanilla that was only ever present when Ty Lee was near her.

It relaxed her. Enough for her to close her eyes, and softly reach out to Ty Lee’s hand, wrapping her pinkie around the brunette’s, pulling it so that they hung in the middle of their close bodies.

“Azula-” Ty Lee gasps, but Azula doesn’t let it hinder her. She continues, moving her slender fingers so that they and Ty Lee’s interlock tightly.

Azula’s eyes stare at Ty Lee’s distracted ones. She was too focused on their hands to notice the look Azula was giving her. She was so beautiful right now. So confused yet so full of hope, it radiated around them and gave Azula strength in this moment of weakness.

“But I’m starting to think that...maybe being weak isn’t such a bad thing, if it’s for you.”

Ty Lee’s head lifts immediately, her eyes shimmering with hope. Azula smiles, because how can she not?

Ty Lee…

“You’re everything to me.” Azula whispers, hesitantly letting her forehead touch Ty Lee’s. Ty Lee jumps a little in shock, clearly not expecting the move, but she doesn’t pull away. No, in fact, after the first moments of surprise wear off, Azula feels Ty Lee push back, ever so slightly.

“Do you mean it?” Ty Lee asks, voice low enough to be a whisper but not intentionally trying to be.

“Every word.” Azula answers, hearing Ty Lee make a breathy laugh. It makes her smile.

“I love you too.” Ty Lee says, and Azula’s smile widens. Ty Lee understood. She knew what Azula was saying.

But of course she did.

Ty Lee knew her better than anyone else.

“I love you so much.” Ty Lee says, voice growing more desperate, and Azula can tell what she wants now. The way that Ty Lee’s hands move to wrap around Azula’s waist, keeping them at this close distance.

Azula isn’t sure how to do this. Everything past this is new territory for her. She’s never...never even seen this in a movie. She doesn’t know how to initiate, or...or  _ anything _ .

“Azula.” Ty Lee calls, breaking Azula’s tiny panic attack as two hushed words leave her lips. Two words that set her heart on fire.

“ _ Kiss me _ .”

And just like that, everything is clear.

Azula gets it.

Their noses touch briefly as Azula leans in just the slightest. She can hear, and feel Ty Lee’s breath on her own. A little shallow in anticipation, it makes Azula want to tease her.

She refrains, for obvious reasons.

Okay, Azula. Just do it. Just lean and-

Ty Lee tastes like strawberries.

Azula blanks, only registering five things.

One, Ty Lee’s lips were incredibly soft. Two, vanilla was surrounding her in all the right ways, and strawberries was all she could taste. Three, Azula found herself gripping onto Ty Lee’s hips, pulling the girl closer, loving how Ty Lee’s arms tightened around her neck in response.

Four, Azula didn’t care if this was weakness. It felt far too good to be wrong. She’d never accept anything else again.

And five? Easy.

Azula never wanted to feel anything other than Ty Lee’s lips on hers ever again.

Coincidentally, this also meant that Azula forgot she needed to breathe.

When Ty Lee pulled away, just enough to let a few instructing words leave her lips, Azula heard her say, “ _ Breathe _ , Azula.”

Right. Breathing was a thing that she needed to do.

One look at Ty Lee though, and Azula through fundamental knowledge out the window.

Fuck breathing. If it meant Azula could kiss Ty Lee forever, then she’d learn how to live without breathing. Shouldn’t be too hard. Azula could do whatever she wanted.

Capturing her lips once more, Azula hears Ty Lee let out a squeak in surprise, but feels her melt into it just as quickly as it came.

This was right, Azula decides.

Ty Lee in her arms. This was good. This was...this was safe.

Ty Lee was safe.

Not forgetting to pull away and breathe this time, Azula is the one to leave Ty Lee breathless. In all honesty, the brunette would probably be fine if Azula hadn’t caught her by surprise.

“Even better then I imagined.” Azula says, voice low, letting her words fill the air while Ty Lee regains her breath.

“You...you imagined it?” She asks.

Azula grins. “You have no idea.”

With one final, deep breath, Ty Lee’s breathing is back to normal. “I bet I do.”

“Oh do you now?” Azula teases, pulling Ty Lee flush against her body, making the brunette gasp at the wave of confidence washing over Azula’s aura.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were six, Azula. I’m pretty sure I have you beat.”

Azula hums. “I guess that’s fair.”

Ty Lee sighs blissfully, placing her head on Azula’s shoulder. “You love me…”

She frowns, guilt edging the corners of her heart, making her squeeze Ty Lee tighter. Hold her closer. “I wish I could say it.”

“It’s okay.” Ty Lee reassures. “I don’t mind waiting a little longer.”

“I wish you didn’t have to wait at all.” Azula affirms. “I wish  _ I  _ didn’t have to wait.”

“You told me in your own way. That’s enough for me right now.”

Azula stays silent. Maybe it was enough. It’s proof. Their own secret way of saying it.

Yeah. It’s enough for right now.

“Does this mean I’m your girlfriend now?” 

Azula’s eyes widen at the question. “Way to be blunt about it.” She comments, making Ty Lee giggle.

“Is that a yes?”

“Depends on if you want it to be.”

Ty Lee breaks away from the hug so that she can look into Azula’s eyes. Azula can see a million emotions swimming in those orbs. The most prominent was the most heartwarming for Azula.

Love.

“I very much want it to be.”

Azula smiles. “Then I’m yours.”

Ty Lee seals the deal with a kiss.

Yeah, this was enough. So long as Azula has Ty Lee, this was enough.

-

Zuko arrives home 5 days later. Azula only knows because she was in the garage flipping through her brand new motorcycle manual when the garage door started to open, revealing a large U-Haul pulling into their driveway.

Azula doesn’t care to get up, simply reverting her attention back to the information as she tries to soak it in over all the noise.

“Hey Azula! Can you come help?” Zuko says, revealing himself to the fire bender. 

She doesn’t look up. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” She replies.

“Never took you for a bookworm!” He says, making Azula twitch in anger.

“I’ll show you a fucking bookworm…” She grumbles, standing up from her chair and hurling the manual at her brother, the book hitting him in the back of the head. Azula snickers, thankful she had told him to get a hardcover version.

“Hey! That hurt!” Zuko gorans, rubbing his head with a free hand, the other holding a box of...whatever.

“Good!” Azula replies, walking over to him to pick up the book and close it shut. Dusting off the dirt, Azula starts to walk back to the work bench. “Where’s Mother?”

“They’ll be here any second. Traffic was bad today, so we got separated.”

Azula stares at him for a moment. “Yeah...I don’t care. Have fun unpacking all that worthless garbage.”

“It’s not garbage!”

“Maybe to you.” Azula replies, taking a seat once more and propping her legs up on the bench. She opens the book to the page she was on and begins to read.

Apart from the occasional passing worker, who took box upon box into her house, Azula was not disturbed by anyone. She got a good 20 pages of reading done before an obscenely happy voice called out to her.

“Azula!” Kiyi exclaimed, and Azula looked up, or down she supposes with Kiyi’s height, to see the child running towards her.

“Oh look, the gremlin has arrived…” Azula comments, watching with mild intrigue as Kiyi tries to climb up onto the chair. “I’m reading Kiyi, go help your family unpack.”

“But I wanna stay here!” Kiyi gruffs, stopping her efforts to cross her arms. Azula snorts. Azula could see the vague resemblance in their personality now. Especially when Kiyi looked like that.

“Alright you weirdo, come on.” Azula says, leaning down to pick Kiyi up. She lands on Azula’s stomach, and once Azula is settled back into her previous position, Kiyi moves to lay the same way, staring at the book with absolutely no intention of reading it.

“What’s this thing about, Azula?” Kiyi asks, referring to the book in Azula’s hand.

Azula flips the page. “Motorcycles.” She answered plainly.

“Do you have a motorcycle?” 

“Not yet. I have to build it first.”

“Build it?! How are you gonna do that?!” Kiyi exclaims.

“Well, first I have to read this book from front to back, and I can’t do that with an annoying little gremlin asking my questions every five seconds, now can I?”

Kiyi is quick to realize that it was about her. Azula is impressed. “No…”

Azula hums in victory, directing her attention back to the book.

She makes it to the second paragraph of the page she was reading before Kiyi says, “Azula, What’s a motorcycle?”

Azula groans, shutting the book loudly and throwing it onto the bench. “You don’t shut up, do you?”

“Nope!” Kiyi chirps.

Despite herself, Azula smiles. She’s so similar to Ty Lee, she can’t help but be reminded of her. With their overly cheerful attitude, constant pestering, loving Azula even when she doesn’t want it…

“Kiyi? Where are you?” A concerned voice calls. Kiyi’s head shoots up, but Azula just rolls her eyes.

“In here Mom!”

Ursa comes around the corner, seeing Kiyi and Azula. “There you are! Is this where you ran off to?”

“Yeah! Azula was teaching me about motorcycles!”

“Was she now?” Ursa comments, staying a reasonable distance away from the pair, more for Azula than anyone else.

The fire bender makes brief eye contact with her Mother. “Is there something you need?”

“Yes, Kiyi needs to help unpack her things from the car.”

“But I wanna stay with Azula!” Kiyi protests.

“Too bad, gremlin.” Azula says, grabbing Kiyi and setting her down on the ground. “I need to get going anyway. You run along with your Mother.” 

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Kiyi.” Azula says, voice stern.

“Okay…” Came the child's response, solemn and gloomy.

Azula rolls her eyes. “If you do this, I’ll let you watch me fire bend.”

Kiyi’s eyes immediately light up, her entire demeanor changing in half a second. “You mean it?!” 

“Yes, now go.”

“Okay!” Kiyi cheers, now all too excited to get this done. 

Ursa lags for a moment, almost reaching out to Azula. “Azula-”

“Don’t even think about it.” Azula says, eyes cold with no mercy in them. Ursa’s halfway outstretched hand jolts back a bit before being put down completely.

With a satisfied hum, Azula heads inside, finding Zuko in a guest room after a few minutes of searching. “Zuzu, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” He grunts, placing down a box before wiping his brow of the lingering sweat. 

“I need your keys, and an address.”

“Okay first off, no. And second, why?”

Azula tilts her head playfully. “I thought it was about time I go visit our dear Uncle.”

Zuko’s shock is not missed, earning a laugh. “You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious.”

Zuko smiles. “Well, I can't give you my keys, seeing as you don’t have your license yet, but I can drive you.”

“Aren’t you helping them unpack?”

“I can drop you off and come straight back. The tea shop isn’t far from here.” Zuko compromises, grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair and putting it on. “Does that sound good?”

Rip the bandaid off. Azula remembers that vividly.

“Yeah, sounds good, Zuzu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES BITCHESSSSSSSEES


	27. Forgotten In Mourning

The ride to the teashop was short, and quiet. They didn’t speak, Zuko far too focused on the traffic, and Azula far too focused on her phone.

A small vibration alerted Azula to a new next from Ty Lee. _‘So you’re going to see your Uncle Iroh?’_

_‘Figured it was time to face some other demons.’_

_‘I get it. Do you want me to be there?’_

Azula wanted to say yes. Having Ty Lee there would be wonderful, but this was something she had to do by herself. Plus, she couldn’t get...distracted.

_‘No, let me do this alone.’_

_‘Okay Azula.’_

“We’re here.” Zuko says, putting the car in park. Azula looks to indeed find a substantially sized building with the words, ‘The Jasmine Dragon’ Hanging on a wooden sight, dangling from two metal chains on either end. She types a quick goodbye to Ty Lee.

“Thanks.” Azula says, unbuckling and pushing the car door open.

“Hey.” He calls before she can close it. “Try to have an open mind, yeah?”

Azula smirks. “Relax, I’m not gonna kill him, you know.”

“I know.”

Leaving it at that, Azula shuts the door and turns back to the shop. She hears Zuko’s car leave its spot, pulling back out into the open road and taking off to somewhere Azula doesn’t care to think about right now.

Her Uncle’s tea shop was one of the most renowned places in Republic City. Their exquisite and seemingly perfectly brewed tea made headlines from here to the Water Tribes across the world. Their specialty, of course, was jasmine tea, one of Iroh’s personal favorites. 

Inhaling sharply, Azula opens the door to the shop, the tiny bell above the door jingling, alerting everyone currently enjoying their drinks to her presence. Azula scanned the room, seeing how some people stared in agape shock, while others took a mere glance before returning to their drinks and conversation.

“Hello!” A kind old voice says. “Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon! How may we-”

Azula makes eye contact with her Uncle, and watches with muted pleasure as his eyes go wide in shock.

“Azula...What a pleasant surprise.” Iroh says, almost seeming breathless but still curt in his welcome.

“You have a nice place, Uncle.” Azula remarks, taking a few steps in to survey the room more. The walls were covered in an earthy green, with golden accents lining the corners and edges. Wooden frames lined the walls with beautiful paintings ranging from oils to water colors.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, and if it wasn’t for the kindness in his voice, Azula would’ve taken that as a demand.

“I wanted to catch up, see how you’ve been. You know, like a family should.” Azula edges, teasingness in her voice. He seems to catch on quickly.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Azula. Come, why don’t we head upstairs?”

“You have an upstairs?” Azula asks as they start to walk towards the back of the shop.

“Of course, this is where I live as well.”

Weird, but whatever. 

Following Iroh up to his private second floor, they ascended the stairs, and Azula found a more homey building. There was a door, but once it opened, Azula was led into a hall, the living room visible directly in front of them.

Glancing over the walls, Azula see’s paintings and pictures littering the space, most of which being Iroh and Zuko.

“Would you like some tea?” Iroh asks, once they reach the living room. 

“No thank you.” Azula says, remembering her manners. “You know I don’t like tea.”

“Things change Azula, and it has now become clear to me just how much.”

“Are you going all philosophical on me?”

“What if I was?” Iroh says from the place in the kitchen, and Azula heard the sound of pottery hitting his stove.

Azula rolls her eyes. “Not everyone can be Zuzu and enjoy your teachings. Please, for my sake, keep it to yourself.”

“Oh…” Iroh says, coming into the living room with his hands knit together. “Zuko hated my lessons. It was only until he joined the Avatar that he realized how much he relied on them.”

“How touching.” Azula snarks, moving to look at the fireplace. “So how has business been?”

“Booming!” He replies with a laugh. “I see more and more friendly faces every day!”

Very traditional style furniture, painting were similar to those downstairs…

Interesting.

“And Zuko works here?”

“He comes in whenever he can, with being the CEO and all.”

Azula ignores the way that his words prick at her heart, instead moving to say, “I suppose you're wondering why I’ve really come here today.”

“I assumed that-”

“You’re wrong.” Azula says. Anything that would have left his mouth would’ve been wrong.

Iroh’s words die, being replaced with a heaving sigh. The tea starts to whistle from within it’s kettle, adding to the tension in the room as Iroh goes to take it off the stove. Azula moves to take a seat on a white arm chair, feeling the material and deeming it not too bad. Not as good as the furniture at home, but not bad.

“So tell me why you’re here, Azula.” Irohs says, carrying a tray with two cups and the kettle of tea.

As he begins to pour his own cup, Azula says, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I’ve been left confused. Zuko and I have been...Oh what’s the word...bonding I believe, as of late, and he’s told me something quite interesting.

“And what may that be?” He asks, sitting down and blowing on the tea cup delicately before taking a cautious sip. His lips curve upwards in delight, but Azula continues on.

“ _‘She’s crazy and she needs to go down.’_ Do those words sound familiar, Uncle?” Azula asked, and watched Iroh choke on his tea.

He coughed out his response. “You heard this from...Zuko you said?”

“Yes. Is it true?”

“I-...” Iroh trails, and it’s obvious he has no excuse. “Yes, it is.”

“I never thought of you to be so quick to judge, Uncle.”

“I did not mean any offense-” Iroh starts, but Azula promptly interrupts.

“You called me crazy, Uncle. Forgive me for taking offense.” She blunts.

Iroh sighs. “I have no excuse for that Azula. I am truly sorry for saying that. I can see now that none of what I said was true.”

“Oh no, you were right.” She laughs, watching his face morph into confusion. “Zuko never told you, did he?” She says with a smile, watching Iroh shake his head hesitantly.

“What do you know about what happened during Sozin’s Comet?”

“The Avatar and his friends took down you and your Father.”

“Do you know what happened to me after that?”

Another shake of his head, and Azula can already feel the anger boiling into her nearly wicked smile. “They put me in a mental institution, Uncle. They locked me in a cell and threw me in a big white room whenever I did something wrong.”

Azula enjoys the absolute bewilderment on his face. He was flabbergasted that anyone could do that. “And your darling nephew Zuko is the one who put me there.”

“I-” He stutters. “If he...he had done that then there must have been a good reason.”

“I suppose.” She sighs, leaning back and resting her hands on the arms of her chair comfortable. “I _was_ insane, but those idiots didn't do shit to treat me.”

“Did you cooperate?”

Azula snorts, recalling the amount of times she had managed to headbut a few guards, even in the straightjacket. “Agni no, but they didn’t do much to try and stop me. They didn’t put me on medicine, or give me a therapist, all of that came after Ty Lee got me out of that place.”

“Ty Lee?” Iroh asks. 

Azula tenses a little, her nails digging into the cushiony material of her chair. “She came to visit once, and practically threatened to kill Zuko if he didn’t get me out of there.”

She remembers that whole scene, every moment, and finds she regrets a lot of what she said, and did.

She had tried to kill Ty Lee.

In anger, sure, but she still did it. She still tried to end the one person she loves life out of petty anger.

“She must care for you a great deal.”

“She does.” Azula says, softer and more fondly than she would for anything else. “More than I’ll ever understand.”

“That’s sweet.” Iroh cooes, and Azula glares at him.

“Shut it, old man.” She threatens, voice ice cold as he merely chuckles.

“Ty Lee has always been good to you, I’m glad you two are still close.”

A little closer than that, Iroh, but he doesn’t need to know that.

Yet.

“Yes, she’s been a key part in my recovery.” Azula responds.

“Oh I bet.” Iroh says, a hint of a teasing nature in his voice. It draws Azula’s attention.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Azula accuses.

“Oh nothing.” He smiles. “The tea is growing cold. Excuse me while I go and heat it up.”

Exasperated, Azula sighs, “Just bend it Uncle.” 

“That would ruin the tea, Azula.”

“It’s leaf water. It would make no difference.”

“Maybe you should try some and find out.”

She grimaces. “No.”

He shrugs, moving back to the kitchen. “Suit yourself, Azula.” 

While he is off doing that, Azula looks at the other side of the room she hadn’t cared to survey upon her entry. In doing this, a certain ink painting catches her eyes, and makes them grow wide.

Because there, framed on the wall for all to see, is a painting of her cousin. Someone who Azula had tried so hard to forget, but was now remembering them as if it were yesterday.

Lu Ten.

-

_Azula watched as her brother played in the gardens, completely unaware that Azula had been holed up in this room for the past two hours._

_A faint, “Zuko!” could be heard, and Azula’s eyes narrow as her Mother’s body comes into frame. She can see the side of her face, the way she looks so happy as she chases after Zuko through the garden._

_Azula frowns._

_She never does that with me..._

_“Pay attention, Azula.” Her homeschooling teacher commanded, drawing her attention back to the screen in front of her._

_“Sorry Ma’am” She apologies, straightening her postures and holding her pencil, eager to take notes._

_“As I was saying, if you look back one hundreds years from now, you’ll see that…”_

_Sighing, Azula let’s her pencil falter down, and lets her eyes wander back over to the window._

_She...She wants to play too, but Father said it was important that she learn this at a young age. It will help her be ahead of the kids when she goes to boarding school._

_Maybe she could play after?_

_No...She has practice after this, and then she’s supposed to start learning about the business from her Father.._

_It was important. Father said so, and Father has never lied to her._

_Father knew what was best._

_With a confirming hum, Azula directs her attention back to the screen, beginning to take down notes. She ignores the way she can hear the happy laughter and giggles of her family from the gardens._

_She didn’t have time for that._

_She had to learn this._

_Father said so._

_Azula holds her head high as she leaves the classroom, her teacher deeming what she learned enough for today. Now, she was heading down the familiar corridor so that she could be taken to the basement, where her Father would be waiting to instruct her on her bending._

_“Azula!” A voice calls, making Azula stop in confusion and turn around._

_There, running down the hall to catch up to her, was her cousin Lu Ten, smiling brightly and waving at her._

_“What are you doing here?” Azula asks. “Weren’t you out of the country or something?”_

_“Yeah, but they called me back for a few days, I ship out tomorrow morning to head to the Earth Kingdom.”_

_Azula nods, processing the words, but not quite understanding._

_“Why exactly?” She asks out of pure curiosity._

_Lu Tne falters. “They- Uh...My Dad needs me to help him take care of some...business stuff. You know?”_

_Azula shakes her head, an eyebrow raised as he laughs nervously._

_“Well, I can’t really tell you.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Cause...It’s...it’s super top secret. Can’t tell anyone or they’ll have to kill me!”_

_“Oh.” Azula says. Was that how this company worked? She wanted to know more…_

_“Anyway, where are you going in such a rush?” He asks._

_Azula answers with, “To practice my fire bending.”_

_He gapes at her. “No way! You’re firebending already?!”_

_She nods, hesitant for his reaction._

_“That’s crazy, I didn’t start bending till I was 7 or so.” He trails, words distant as he tried to recall, but it goes away as he smiles brightly at her. “Good for you! I’m sure you’ll be a great fire bender.”_

_“I’m gonna be the best.” Azula says, voice neutral but firm._

_“Oh are you now?” He asks, voice edging the line of teasing as he rocks back and forth on his heels. “Pretty big ambitions for someone your age.”_

_“Father said so, so it has to be true.” Azula reasons, and she’s confused when Lu Ten frowns._

_“Hey, I got an idea!” He exclaims, crouching down to be eye level with her. “Why don’t you ditch lessons today, and I can take you out on the city. We can go visit your friends or something!”_

_Azula’s brow furrows as she shakes her head. “No, Father was clear when he said I have to come to lessons.”_

_“Well did he tell you that you also need to take breaks?” He continues when Azula shakes her head. “Breaks are important, Azula. It gives us time to let our body relax for a bit before we have to use it again. It’s very important when it comes to fire bending, and I’m surprised he hasn’t told you that yet.”_

_“Father says that I should keep going no matter what, or I’ll appear weak to my enemies.”_

_Lu Ten clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Nope! Do that and your body will give out! Come on, let’s go see one of your friends.”_

_“I don’t have friends.” Azula blunts._

_“No friends?”_

_She shakes her head with a shrug. “I don’t leave the house that much, and Father says I shouldn’t have to rely on anyone.”_

_Lu Ten frowns again, and Azula can’t figure out why. Wasn’t that right? That’s what Father had told her. It had to be right._

_“Come on, just for a bit. If he says anything, I’ll take the fall. That sound good?”_

_Azula should say no, but the childish desire in her, as well as the jealousy from seeing her brother play all day fueled her to take his outstretched hand._

_“Okay.”_

_-_

_They had gone so many places that day, from weird shops to those aesthetic cafes that Lu Ten had said were all the rage. Azula nodded, not knowing any different as she had sipped her drink._

_It was fun, and Azula had enjoyed herself._

_Then he left._

_And died._

_Azula didn’t know what she was supposed to feel. Father said not to mourn too long, and that it was a necessary loss for their business, but that made Azula wonder. Why were people dying for a production company?_

_She didn’t understand, but she wanted to._

_And she would._

_The day of the funeral, Iroh had come home, and Azula figured out what she was feeling._

_Anger._

_She was angry. Not sad, or mournful, but angry._

_So when Iroh was alone, after everyone had gone to thank him, Azula walked up to him, face completely neutral. He had smiles at her, albeit sadly, and said, “Hello, Azula. How are you feeling?”_

_“Burn it.”_

_Iroh is taken aback. “What?”_

_“Whatever you are doing for the business. Whatever is in your way, burn it to the ground. I won’t accept anything less.”_

_It was the first time she had given an order to someone._

_She was nine, and she had just ordered her Uncle to do something._

_It felt good._

_“Azula-” He starts._

_“I have to agree with Azula on this, brother.”_

_Azula looks up and over her shoulder, seeing her Father fall into place next to her. His arm rests on her shoulder, and she feels a wave of confidence and pride wash over her, making her grin. “They must pay for this retribution. And it will be with fire.”_

_Iroh stutters, but upon seeing his younger, more ambitious brother, and his already cunning daughter standing against him, he sighs._

_“I will talk it over with Father, Ozai.”_

_“I think he will like the idea. After all, one of his grandson’s is dead.”_

_Iroh nods, and Azula merely huffs._

_Whatever was going on, they’ll burn for what they did._

_They killed Lu Ten._

_That required reprimandation._

_Let them burn._

_-_

“I hated you when you came home from the Earth Kingdom.” Azula says as he walks back into the room. He froze, tea tray in his hands as she followed her eyes to see his son’s painting.

His eyes grow solemn. “Yes, I’m sure you did.”

“They killed him, and you came home whining like a baby.” Azula reiterates. “You were a coward.”

“I was in mourning.”

“No, you were stupid, and didn’t calculate your advantages.”

“Azula what are you talking about?”

“Everyone knew of your son’s death. They would have never expected you to attack while your son’s death was still in its morning period. You could have taken that god forsaken city so that my Father didn’t have to do it for you.”

“My son was dead!”

“And you should have made them pay for it!” She shouts. “They killed my cousin, Iroh! One of the few people who actually cared about me! I wanted them to burn!”

Iroh stops his shouting, and hangs his head low. “I’m truly sorry, Azula, but it was for the best. I hope one day you’ll understand that.”

Azula takes a deep breath, and stands up, walking the few paces to where her Uncle was sitting. “Look at me.” She commands, voice neither soft nor merciful.

He obeys, and her hazel eyes meet his. 

She looks into them, and sees a million stories.

Ones of hurt, and sadness. Solemn, gloom, regret, guilt.

She can see he has struggled, but there were others, more prominent in those golden eyes.

Hope.

Hope for a world that wouldn’t have taken his son away.

Love.

Love that Iroh would give his son every day even after he had been gone for so long.

And understanding.

Understanding that Lu Ten’s death was a casualty, and while it was meant to be mourned, it was also inevitable. They all died in the end, there was no changing that. Lu Ten’s time had just come quicker than most.

He was only 20, but he had died.

Azula’s hard eyes soften, and she looks up to Lu Ten’s picture. His eyes may be black in the picture, but she can remember the warmth they held. How he had told Azula that they were a reminder of their power. That it flowed through them, even passing into their genes, painting their eyes a sunny gold.

Iroh had been hurt too.

Maybe Azula could forgive him.

“I’d like to do this again, Uncle.” Azula says. “I meant it when I said I wanted to catch up.”

Iroh sniffles, and Azula can now see the tears in his eyes. He nods with a smile.

“I’d like that very much, Azula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS 
> 
> okay so im not sure if theres like a description of lu tens character or not but i couldnt find one so i kinda tried to mimic a younger more enthusiastic iroh for his character. as for azula seeming so bland and not really herself, she's five in this flashback and is caught in between being a child and doing what her father says. shes kind of a robot until she realizes how good it feels to be in control, as i tried to show through iroh and hers conversation
> 
> anyway, im not entirely sure about this chapter, so please let me know your thoughts on it
> 
> see u guys soon :)


	28. Conversations and Confrontations

“I saw my Mother.”

Azula had blurted that out during her latest therapy session. Glenn was going on about something she had psychoanalyzed about Azula with her behavior or whatever, but Azula wasn’t really focusing on that. 

Glenn, of course, was taken aback by the new, leaning back in her chair a bit as she says, “Oh? You did?”

“My brother forced me to help him find her.”

“And how did it go?”

Azula finds it’s easier to talk about it. Like...Like it wasn’t weighing on her mind, holding her down anymore. 

“She has a family now, a husband and child. Daughter.”

Glenn is silent for a long time, making Azula sigh when she realized Glenn was waiting for her to continue.

“I was angry at first, but not anymore. I thought she had replaced me with Kiyi, but that wasn’t true.”

“I’m glad you were able to figure that out, Azula.” Glenn praises. “Lots of patients would lapse when something like this happened to them.”

“I almost did, I think.” Azula says. “I was so...angry, and furious at everyone. Nearly burned down the forest because of it.”

“What calmed you down?” Glenn asked, pencil already touching the sheet on her clipboard, anticipating an answer.

Azula doesn’t have to think about it. The answer was obvious.

“My friend Ty Lee. She wasn’t there, but thinking about her helped.”

“Interesting. Is Ty Lee a close friend of yours?”

Azula smirks. She’d been hearing that so much lately. 

“You could say that.” Azula comments.

“That’s a very vague answer. Is there something you’re not telling me?” There was a hint of playfulness to Glenn’s words, making Azula meet her eyes with equal pride.

“Depends on what your definition of close is.”

“You’ll find that all psychologists have a pretty clean cut definition for everything.”

“Must be  _ so  _ exciting.” Azula drawls, rolling her eyes in boredom.

“For me, yes it is. But this isn’t about me, it’s about you. Let’s get back to your Mother. Did you confront her? Tell me your feelings.”

Azula narrows her eyes, but relents. It wasn’t too big of a deal. She didn’t care about her Mother anymore, so it shouldn’t be hard. “She came to me, and I yelled at her. I was still angry at the time, but more so at her than anyone else. I...I needed time to think, and during that I had a chance to meet Kiyi.”

“How did you react?”

“Harsh at first, but...she’s grown on me.”

“Will you visit them?”

“Don’t have to.” Azula says. “Zuko convinced them to come live here in the city. They're staying at our house until they can get a place of their own.”

“That must be exciting.”

Azula shrugs. “Not really. I mean, I Kiyi I can tolerate but I can’t go three seconds before wanting to punch my Mother for being weepy about everything.”

“So you haven’t forgiven her?” Glenn asks. 

Azula frowns, her features hardening. “No, and I don’t think I ever will. I gave her a chance to explain, and it wasn’t good enough.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but if that’s what you think is best, then no one can really stop you.”

Azula takes a deep breath in. “I gave her a chance, and made my decision. That’s good right? I...I’m doing this right, aren’t I?”

Glenn gives her a kind smile, acknowledging Azula’s nerves and insecurities with a nod. “Well you’re not setting things on fire or trying to kill anyone, so I’d say so yes.”

“Okay.” Azula says, more out of relief. She can tell Glenn is soaking in her moment of weakness, ingraining it into her so that she knows Azula is capable of it. She’s capable of opening up.

“I suppose I understand why you can’t forgive her.” Glenn says, leaning back a bit. “She had said and done horrible things to you. Neglected you, favored Zuko over you, and of course called you things that no one should ever have to be called.”

Azula blinks.

“You...understand?”

Glenn shrugs, but leans over the coffee table. “I’m not really supposed to insert personal opinions, but yes, I do.”

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Azula blunts, narrowing her eyes as Glenn chuckles.

“Opinions change.” Was Glenn’s answer. “People change. You have proven that, and in only a few short weeks too.”

“What?” Azula asks, not understanding. She...She still felt the same, so what was different about her?

“If you had seen your Mother as the same person you were when you first came to my office, I am positive you would have killed her.”

Azula finds she can’t disagree.

“You have changed far more than you know Azula, and you should be proud of that.”

“I don’t feel different.” Azula says, looking down at her hands. “I just feel...nothing.”

“Want to elaborate?”

Azula shrugs. “I can’t describe it, but it feels like nothing happening around me really matters anymore. I know I’m angry at people, and I know people are angry at me, but I don’t care. It’s always been like this, but now it’s just...different.”

“So you don’t feel anything for anyone?”

“I didn’t say that.” Azula glares. “I feel plenty, I just don’t care about what people think of me.”

“That’s a good thing, Azula.” Glenn says, making Azula’s eyebrow quirk upwards.

“How?”

“Tell me something.” Glenn redirects. “Do you feel guilty about the way you treated the people in your life?”

Azula thinks about it, and finds her answer quickly. She did feel guilty. She felt guilty about the way she treated Mai, and Zuko, and…

And Ty Lee.

Especially Ty Lee.

“...For a few of them, I suppose.”

“And are you working to earn their forgiveness?”

Azula frowns. Ty Lee...had she forgiven Azula for what she had done? Was Ty Lee bottling that up? Trying to keep it hidden as if it had never happened?

“I think so.” Azula answers hesitantly, not quite knowing herself if that was the truth.

Glenn stares for a moment, and checks the time briefly before sighing. “Our time is up for today, but I want to give you some...homework, if you will.”

Azula gulps, but nods anyway.

“Think about everything you have done. Think of how it has affected the people around you. Think about it and we can discuss it next week. Does that sound good to you?”

“...Okay.” Azula says, and they both stand. 

“I’ll see you next week, Azula. Today was really good, and I’m proud of how open you’re being about all of this.”

Azula, who had nearly walked out of the room, turns her head halfway, eyes to the ground as she mumbles, “...Thanks.” Before leaving.

This was...This was weird.

Azula never thought too much about another person’s feelings before, but there was no denying it. She had been far too focused on deeming if other people were worthy of being forgiven by  _ her  _ rather than the other way around. Azula had to accept that she had done some terrible things. Things that won’t disappear. 

Azula stops in the middle of the hall.

She had tortured people. Beaten the life out of them until they broke.

She had enjoyed it at the time, but looking back on it, the memories haunt her.

And when she was finished with them? They were carried off.

Azula never saw them again. She didn’t care to ask what happened to them, but she knew.

Azula had essentially sentenced them to death.

And while that may be the worst thing she’s ever done, she can’t imagine how bad it will be when Ty Lee finds out.

Because Azula can’t hide that from her. She’s going to have to come clean to Ty Lee if this relationship is going to work.

She wants to make it work, but Ty Lee didn’t know the full story.

When she does, will she still want Azula?

“God this is too much thinking…” Azula mumbles, pain in her voice as she reaches a hand up to her forehead, beginning to walk once more.

She’d figure it out later. For right now…

“Azula!” Ty Lee beams, crashing into Azula once she emerged from the hallway and into the lobby of the building.

Azula, despite her troubled mind, wraps her arms around Ty Lee and says, “Hello, Ty Lee.”

For now she’d enjoy this while it lasted.

“How’d it go?” She asked.

“Oh just splendid.” Azula teases. “I feel like an entirely new person. I changed woman who can-”   
  


Azula is cut off by Ty Lee laughing. “You’re mean! I’m asking a serious question!”

She smiles, because who can’t smile when Ty Lee looks like that. So carefree, so innocent.

That smile falters slightly when those intrusive thoughts of a future conversation start to trickle back in.

Worry about it later. For now, smile and be with her.

Deciding to answer honestly now, she says, “It was fine Ty Lee. She says I’m making good progress.”

Ty Lee beams. “That’s awesome! What did you guys talk about?”

“I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s go home.”

Don’t think about it.

But she was.

It was the only thing she could think about the entire ride home, and after that, the only thing she imagined while reading her manual. She was nearly finished with it, but the words seemed to blur together as her eyes scanned the page over three times now.

She can’t keep this from her.

It would be better to just get it out sooner rather than later.

She supposes it’s a good thing Ty Lee is still here then. Sitting on her stomach across the end of the bed, scrolling through social media and humming a thoughtless tune.

“Ty Lee.” Azula says, closing the book quietly and setting it on her nightstand.

“Yeah?” The brunette asks, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Can I ask you something?”

This grabs Ty Lee’s attention, grey eyes looking to meet hers. “Anything.” She answers, shutting her phone off and placing it on the bed face down.

“Have you forgiven me?”

Silence.

“It’s just I’m not exactly sure, and-”

“No.”

Azula’s eyes widen. “No?”

Ty Lee smiles, and moves to sit up completely, fiddling with her fingers a bit. “I...I haven’t. As much as I want to, you did a lot of bad stuff Azula.”

Azula looks away, ashamed. “I know.”

“Hey.” Ty Lee calls, scooting so that she can sit next to Azula, but her legs facing the headboard which Azula rested her back on. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not trying to.”

Azula chuckles. “I’d hope so, otherwise this thing we've got going on isn’t going to last very long.”

Ty Lee’s features harden a bit in seriousness. “We've hurt each other, and we both know that.”

“One of us more than others.” Azula mumbles, referring to herself.

The brunette continues with, “So talk to me. Tell me why, and let me understand.”

Azula meets her eyes, pondering the offer for far shorter than she would have a few weeks ago. It seemed so much easier now, talking to Ty Lee now that she knew. Azula knows Ty Lee knew of everything she did. When they put her in the institution, her Father’s company was raided, and revealed all the blackmail and any footage of Azula’s wrongdoings. They wanted to put her in jail for it all, but Zuko convinced them that an institution would be better with how she acted during Sozin’s comet.

That being said, all of the records were public. Anything and everything she had ever done was on display for the entire world to see if they pleased.

And Azula knows Ty Lee was one of the first to see it, because the brunette wasn’t dumb enough to ignore it.

Still...

“You’ve seen my records right? Everything I’ve done?”

Couldn’t hurt to check.

“Of course I have.” Ty Lee mumbles, reaching to take Azula’s hand. “I was there when Zuko got the folder. Mai too.”

“Of course.” Azula grumbles at the mention of Mai.

“Azula.” Ty Lee scolds, knowing that tone and not having any of it. Azula glares at her briefly before rolling her eyes, seeing Ty Lee wouldn’t budge.

“I did what Father told me to do. Simple as that.”

“I’m not sure your Father told you to manipulate me. Your Father barely remembers my name.”

Azula nods her head slightly in agreement. “True. That was for my own personal gain.”

“What did you have to gain out of manipulating me?”

“Information.” Azula says, impressed at how calm Ty Lee is talking about all of this. “You were friends with the Avatar, and keeping you in check meant that I could get information about them from you.”

Ty Lee’s eyes hold a fair amount of pain in them, but she presses on. “Can you give me an example?”

“Remember the day I missed school, and I called you?” Azula says, watching Ty Lee’s face flash in realization.

“Seriously, Azula?”

“It was the Day of The Black Sun. I needed to know if they were still going through with their plan.” She shrugs. “There was also that time you asked about bowling. Fun fact, I was the one who got them sent to jail in the first place, and you told me that they were out.”

Azula was met with silence, which did nothing but worry her as Ty Lee closed her eyes to think. Understandable, but still enough to drive her crazy with worrying thoughts. She feels the hand holding hers tighten significantly, almost making her wince in pain.

“So I was just a messenger?” Ty Lee asks, hurt in her voice. “You used me to get to them?”

Azula’s shame cannot be overstated when she sees those grey eyes glare at her, but she answers anyway. “Essentially, yes.”

The hand removes itself, and Azula’s heart drops. “That’s it? That’s all I was?”

The pieces click, and Azula shoots up. “No no no.” She says quickly, taking Ty Lee’s hand back. “You were so much more than that, Ty Lee.”

“Then why did you-”

“I thought you meant what I used you for, Ty Lee. You were much more than just a messenger to me.”

Ty Lee doesn’t look convinced, so Azula has to use her impeccable skills in the art of persuasion and convincing. This time though, she wasn’t lying. “Look,” Azula starts, scooting closer whilst taking Ty Lee’s other hand, rubbing the back of them gently. “I always kept you out of this because you were more to me than anyone else. I kept you out because I didn’t want you to get hurt. I used you without you knowing so that no one would suspect you. I know that doesn’t excuse it, but it’s the truth.”

The brunette takes a shaky breath in, and the hands Azula was holding so delicately tighten. “I just- You know how I feel about being...With my sisters and all that-”

“Of course I do.” Azula reassures, releasing her hands so that she can cradle her acrobat’s cheeks. “You were never just a pawn Ty Lee, you’re my best friend. You had no idea how much that meant to me.”

“Meant?” Ty Lee asked, raising an eyebrow at the past tense.

Azula does everything in her power to stop it, but the blush still rises to her cheeks. “You know what I’m talking about, Ty Lee…”

Ty Lee openly gapes at her, and Azula has to look away to stop the blush from growing. “Oh my god, are you blushing?!”

“Shut up!” Azula shouts, falling into her pillows, but Ty Lee follows her, kneeling next to Azula’s laying position on the bed with a wide smile.

“You are! You’re blushing! I’ve never seen you blush before!”

“If you don’t shut up I swear to Agni I’ll-!”

“Too late! You’re so cute!”

“Ty Lee shut up!”

“Never!”

-

“You never told me how your visit with Iroh went.” Zuko says, taking a sip from his glass of water.

Azula, working at the stove to make them both an edible dinner, turns to him briefly with an eyebrow raised. “Why do you care?”

“He’s my Uncle too, you know.” He blunts, and she turns around to move the contents in the pan around, making it sizzle delightfully.

“We talked, that’s all there was to it.”

“No arguments? Forgiveness? Anything?” He eggs on.

Azula puts the spatula down, and turns around to fully face him, exasperated. “Can you let me finish dinner before you make me burn it? I can tell you about it while we eat.”

“Fine.”

With a huff, Azula turns back to the food, and hears Zuko leave the room.

Finally.

Azula was grateful for the fact that it was only Azula and Zuko tonight. Ursa and her family had been out looking at houses all day, and decided to go to a restaurant for dinner, leaving only the two of them until they got back. She could actually eat with her brother instead of grabbing some food on her own. She refused to eat with her Mother, mostly because she knew the woman would try to bring something up, and dinner would turn into a massacre.

Ty Lee had left an hour ago, something about needing to get some summer reading done. Depressing considering Azula’s current state of mind, which was pretty much overthinking everything that she had ever done wrong. Well, not so much as overthinking, but rather coming to terms with the fact that it was wrong.

They had continued their discussion after Azula's...moment, and basically came to the conclusion that Ty Lee wasn't ready to forgive her. She heard Azula, and made sure Azula knew that, but also made her know that she wasn't going to be forgiven just for explaining things. Ty Lee was going to need time, and Azula was more than willing to give it to her. Surprisingly.

Ty Lee had waited for Azula for so long, shouldn't she return the sentiment? It was only fair.

She'd wait forever for Ty Lee. Even if she never forgave her, Azula would wait. Ty Lee was everything to Azula, and she wouldn't let her past mistakes, ones which drove them apart, be carried into this new beginning that they had. Azula would do things differently now.

Azula sighs.

This was too much thinking.

She knew all of it was wrong, she wasn’t stupid. Torturing people didn’t fall under things that The Avatar would agree with.

A shame, really.

Deeming the food was done, she plates it and takes it out to Zuko. 

“Remind me what on Agni possessed you to want omelets for dinner, again?” Azula asked, handing him the dish before taking her own seat at their far too big dining table.

Zuko takes a bite out of his food bashfully. “I had a craving okay?”

“You’re an 18 year old who runs a fortune 500 company, and you want omelets for dinner.” Azula restates.

Zuko waves his fork around in exasperation. “Well when you put it like  _ that  _ I sound stupid.”

“You  _ are  _ stupid.” Azula emphasized, and he groans. She laughs, taking a bite of her food. She was never the biggest fan of omelets, but she was practically a master chef, so she’s fairly sure she can make anything taste good. Azula grins with the fork still in her mouth. She had missed confidence.

“So?”

Azula side eyes him, knowing exactly what he was asking for. Putting her fork down, she sighs.

“Well, we talked about his business, and I mentioned what you told me about. You should have seen his face.” She snickers. “He was pale as a ghost, and couldn’t even come up with a good excuse.”

Zuko has narrowed his eyes. “I can’t tell if you’re mad or not.”

Azula grins. “Of course I’m mad, Zuzu. I’m mad at everyone, and everyone’s mad at me.”

“But not Ty Lee, right?”

The question catches Azula off guard, her eyes widening a bit as she stares at her brother’s smug expression. “No.” She grits out. “No I’m not.”

“Then you’re not mad at everyone, and not everyone's mad at you.” He says gleefully, eating a piece of his omelet.

“You’re the worst.” She grumbles. 

He hums, pointing his fork at her. “We both know that’s not true.”

Azula’s impressed at the bold claim. “My my, is Zuko finally growing a fucking backbone?” She taunts, leaning over the table a bit. “I didn’t know if it was possible.”

“Yeah well, people can surprise you. Isn’t that right, Azula?”

Azula scoffs, throwing her fork down with a clatter. “Why does everyone keep telling me that?!”

“Because you’re living proof of it.” Zuko answers, voice completely neutral and genuine. “You’ve changed a lot, Azula.”

Azula rolls her eyes. “You sound like my therapist.”

“Anyway.” Zuko straightens up. “What else did you talk about?”

Azula grows silent for a moment, recalling the...memories that had resurfaced during her time at her Uncle’s teashop. 

Lu Ten was a part of her life that Azula had completely forgotten. Perhaps it was because she was so hurt from it all, and because her Father basically told her to get over it, that she buried it so far within herself that even she forgot him.

Yeah, that’s probably it.

Azula had been so angry, so destroyed, hearing her cousin was dead, and when Iroh had come home with defeat and retreat carried on his shoulders? She was even angrier.

She wanted the earth kingdom to suffer. To burn.

She didn’t know who had done it at the time, but she knew they were going to pay one day.

So when Ozai became CEO four years later, and took a place Azula now knew as Ba Sing Seh in another 5, the place Lu Ten had died fighting, she felt a weight lifted off her chest.

But she had forgotten what that weight was.

All she knew then was that Father had begun his quest.

And she was helping him do it.

Azula had unknowingly taken that pain and anger that was once so focused on avenging Lu Ten, and redirected it into thinking it was about the company. That it was her own personal desire to see the world burn.

Wait, that didn’t sound right.

That doesn’t make sense.

Why would Azula forget something like that for the company?

“-La?”

Unless…

“Zula?”

She had been manipulated into thinking that.

“Azula!”

Blinking back into existence, Azula looks at her brother, who was leaning close to her with a worried expression written all over his features. 

  
“You okay there?” He asks, leaning back to a normal position in his chair.

“I...I must have spaced out.” She excuses quickly. “What were we talking about?”

“What you and Uncle talked about.” Was Zuko’s response.

“Right.” Azula confirms, ignoring his concerned stare. “We talked about Lu Ten.”

“Lu Ten?” Zuko gapes. “I haven’t heard that name in a while...But, what do you have to do with him?”

“He…” Azula trails off, biting her lips as she recalls her childhood. “On the off chance he was in town, he would come see me.”

“So...He would hang out with you?”

“Yes.”

  
“Why didn’t you just meet us out in the garden?”

Azula is silent for a long time. She knows exactly why she didn’t do it. 

Finally, “Because Mother only wanted to spend time with you.”

The air around them becomes stressfully tense. Zuko knew of Azula’s feelings for their Mother to an extent, but he never heard the full story. He didn’t hear that Azula didn’t get bedtime stories and kisses on foreheads every night like he did, or how she would only ask him to feed the turtle ducks that swam in their pond.

He didn’t know everything.

That’s what Azula hated the most.

He never tried to understand.

He never...He never noticed how lonely Azula was.

“I’m not very hungry actually.” Azula bluffs, standing up and moving to head to the kitchen. “Enjoy your meal, brother.”

“Azula wait-”

“Don’t do this.” Azula warns, looking over her shoulder. “Don’t start something we’re not ready to discuss.”

Zuko wants to counter that. She can see it in his eyes, but he doesn’t. He stays silent, and she doesn’t waste that silence.

She puts her plate near the sink, and leaves to head back to her room.

She couldn’t deal with that right now.


	29. Stubbornness

Azula couldn’t sleep.

This was nothing new, of course. Azula had spent too many nights wide awake because she didn’t want to have another one of those nightmares. They always came, whether Azula was ready for them or not, and they always left her gasping in a fearful sweat. No matter what, it was always about one thing. One person.

Ozai.

Every night of sleep came at the cost of reliving one of the many...punishments she had endured. Azula wasn’t sure why it was only those moments. There had been plenty of other more...horrific memories stored away in her mind to choose from, but they only brought those, and Azula never understood why.

However, that was not the focus of her torture tonight.

Tonight, she couldn’t help but feel a smidge of regret for what she had said to her brother.

She shouldn’t, considering it was only the truth, but for some reason it felt wrong. Like...Like he didn’t deserve how she seemed to place the blame on him.

Zuko...Zuko was a child just like Azula. Azula had to understand that.

He was given affection from their Mother, and he had taken it blindly. He didn’t stop to think that maybe Azula wasn’t being treated the same. Was it bad of Azula to blame him for that? They were children after all. 

Azula sighs, laying on her side, head buried into a pillow comfortably. 

Zuko wasn’t as smart as Azula. No one was as smart as Azula. Everyone knew that, even Zuko.

So it made sense, Azula supposes. Zuko was too dumb as a child to notice the cracks in their families relationships. Azula noticed because she was smart, and diligent. She saw what no one else did and used it to her advantage.

Zuko wasn’t capable of that.

He couldn’t be blamed for their Mother’s actions. 

Getting up, Azula makes her decision. She leaves her room, not caring that it was the middle of the night and heading to Zuko’s. He was closer to where her Mother and her family was sleeping, but farther down so that he could have his own privacy when Mai came over. 

Azula grimaces as she makes her way down the hall. She did  _ not  _ want to think about that.

His door comes into view, and she pushes it open quietly, finding her brother sleeping peacefully in his king sized bed.

Azula stares at him, wanting to be revolted or angry or anything to justify her conversation with him, but nothing comes. She feels nothing but regret.

With a quiet sigh, she walks over to the side of his bed, noting how he sleeps on the not-burnt portion of his face. Azula quirks an eyebrow up. She has a few theories as to why that might be, but for now she’d stick to the topic at hand.

The deafening clap that makes him shoot up in bed makes Azula cackle loudly.

“Azula?! What the hell?” He shouts groggily, rubbing his eye awake so that he can properly glare at her.

“You should have seen your face!” She hollers, and he groans, flopping back down onto the bed.

“What do you want, Azula? It’s the middle of the night.”

Azula’s laughter dies down to nothing more than a chuckle, and even that dissipates after a moment. She meets his eyes sternly. “We need to talk.”   
  


“I thought you didn’t want to talk.” He grumbles, throwing a pillow over his face so he can try and tune her out. Too bad, he was gonna wanna hear this.

“I was wrong.”

The body under the pillow stills, and the fluffy cushion is lifted so that Zuko’s eyes can meet hers. There’s not a single ounce of any other emotion in those hazel eyes of his other than complete and utter disbelief. “I’m sorry, you were what?”

Azula scoffs. “You heard me well enough the first time.”

Zuko hums, watching her take a few steps towards the bed. She stops just shy of it, and awkwardly gestures to the wrinkled sheets covering an unused section of the bed. It seemed to startle him, as he stares with blank eyes at her seemingly smaller composure.

After a brief moment of hesitance, he curls his legs in, as well as sitting up with a nod. She takes a seat, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. He mimics the action.

And then they are silent. She can tell Zuko wants to say something, but he refrains. Azula convinces herself that it’s a show of mercy. A way for Azula to collect her thoughts and prepare herself for the conversation to come. 

She is grateful for it, taking a deep breath in.

“What I said to you at dinner was unfair. I’ve had a lot on my mind.” Azula begins, and Zuko shifts a bit.

“No, I should be the one apologizing.” He says, ahamed. “It was insensitive of me to bring up our childhood like that.”

“It was.” Azula agrees, and chuckles when she sees his pout. “Still though, I suppose you deserve an explanation.”

Zuko is taken aback. “Of what?”

“Everything.”

Azula takes Zuko’s silence as confirmation to continue. Even if it wasn’t, she’d do it anyway. She’d already made up her mind, and Azula’ didn’t like cowering from things. In fact, she loathed it.

Makes her resistance to go to the therapist seem hypocritical, if she’s being honest.

Oh well.

“When we were kids, I always blamed you for taking Mother’s love away, but you knew this.” The nod she gets is enough. “I...I always saw you with her, doing things that she never wanted to do with me, and I guess...I guess I was jealous.”

She can feel his eyes on her, tormenting her already nervous posture. Steeling herself, Azula continues. “I wanted to do those things with her too, but after a while, I saw how foolish it was. Father always told me that I shouldn’t bother wasting my time on trivial things such as tag and animal feeding when there was so much for me to learn. It didn’t help that she never tried to stop it. All of her attention was always on you, and never on me. The only way I could ever get her to focus on me for a change was lighting something on fire or breaking her favorite vase.”

“That was pretty rude of you.” Zuko remarks, and Azula punches his arm roughly. He yelps in pain, but it’s followed by a brief chuckle.

“It was the only thing that ever worked, and soon I just forgot it was ever a bad thing. If it got Mother’s attention, then it couldn’t be so bad, right? Father never said any differently either, so I assumed it was fine.” She shrugs. 

“You never tried to listen to her when she scolded you?” Zuko asks, his tone soft so that it doesn’t accidentally upset Azula. It doesn’t work, and Azula is hurt by the statement, but she calms herself down by telling herself he only wanted to understand.

“Sometimes, but Father always told me differently, and whose word was I gonna take? The word of my Mother, who never spared me even a glance, or my Father, who was constantly teaching me new things and helping me with my firebending?”

Zuko, for the briefest of moments, is silent. Then, in a hushed, and fearful tone, he says, “You know he was manipulating you right?”

Azula takes a shaky breath in, shutting her eyes tightly. The thought had crossed her mind, and she wasn’t dumb enough to say it didn’t make sense, but she hadn’t had to say it yet. She hasn’t had to...admit it. To own it, and accept that that is how he treated her.

“I’m not trying to force you into anything Azula, but...I thought I’d at least say it.”

Azula knows he’s right. There’s proof to his testament on her own fucking skin. It’s written in blood, and signed in scars.

He used her. 

He used her and when he was done, she had left her to rot. It didn’t matter if he was being locked up too. She knew that he had loyal followers somewhere in this godforsaken city. They were out there, and they never came to see her. To rescue her. To prove to her that she wasn’t dispensable like everyone else.

He manipulated her. He abused her.

Azula had to accept that.

“I always thought it was what I deserved.”

“Not even you deserved that, Azula. No one in the world should have to go through what you did.”

Azula says nothing to that, staring blankly at the ground in front of her. 

“He never cared about me, did he?”

It came as more of a statement than a question, but Zuko still answers it like one. With a hesitant hand to her back, he says, “No. He didn’t.”

“I always thought he’d-” Azula says, voice choking up. 

What she wanted to say was much more than what her mind would allow. She wanted to say everything. She wanted to tell Zuko how she always hoped he loved her like she always wanted her Mother to. She hoped that she hadn’t wasted her life away training and learning for nothing.

“I know.” Zuko says, drawing her eyes to his.

Azula's eyes widen when she sees it.

He understands what she’s feeling.

It clicks.

She had been treated like Zuko. They both had been abused, and manipulated. One more than the other, but there was still that familiarity. That sympathy sparkling in his eyes that made her feel understood.

Azula lets the tears fall, and doesn’t pull away when Zuko’s hands wrap around her in a gentle embrace.

-

Azula knew building a motorcycle was going to be hard, but not this hard.

The parts had been broken up into each individual section, and even with reading the entire manual front to back, she still had to go back and look things up. Honestly, she should have expected that.

No matter, she had time to work through it all.

Azula had grinned when she had finally gotten a good look at all of the parts. She had made sure to buy only the best parts for what she wanted to build. Zuko complained about it once, but after a few choice words about their little adventure, he was quick to shut up about money. She had held up her end of the deal, and Zuko wasn’t going to go back on his word.

Boy did he deliver.

Azula had double checked, and every single thing that had been on her list was sitting in front of her. Frame, muffler, engine, oil tank...Everything was here.

Today, for the past three hours or so, Azula had been putting together all the tiny pieces to make the larger pieces. A bolt there, and screw here, and soon, Azula had all the pieces necessary to start assembling her bike.

“Azula?”

Said fire bender perks up at the sound of Ty Lee’s voice, an eyebrow raised. “In here!” She answers, and hears footsteps from inside. She had left the door open, mostly because she didn’t care if it bothered anyone, and she didn’t want to get oil all over the fine wood of their mansion’s doors.

Standing up, Azula gives a proud nod to her progress for today, and reaches for a towel. Looking down, she see’s how messy her appearance is and winces.

“There you are! Zuko said you might be out here.”

“You found me.” Azula taunts with a smile, wiping bits of oil from her hands. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d stop by for a visit before going to work.” Ty Lee says nonchalantly.

“Work?” Azula asks. “Since when do you have a job?”

“Since when do you wear a ponytail?” Ty Lee counters, and Azula smirks, running a hand through the pulled back hair. It was a bit messy, having been up all day and Azula’s running her hands through it in frustration. Her bangs were still visible on the edges of her face, covering her ears, but small hairs were poking down towards her forehead, as well as others around her entire head. She kind of liked it if she was being honest, but it needed to be fixed soon or Azula feared it may fall out.

“What? Don’t like it?” She asks, an edge of teasingness in her voice. 

“I never said that.” Ty Lee responds, and Azula can see a glint in the brunette’s eyes. One that made her chuckle.

“I’m trying something new. Your turn.”

Ty Lee giggles, and skips over to the organized motorcycle parts. Picking up a random part and examining it she says, “The circus wanted me to come back for the summer, and I said yes. What is this thing?”

“It’s a valve lifter for the engine, don’t touch it.” Azula says, walking over to Ty Lee and taking the part and placing it back where it was.

“Sorry, there’s just so much here! How do you keep up with it all?”

“Reading.” Azula answers, taking her manual. “Come on, let’s go inside so I can wash up. When do you have to leave?”

“In about fifteen minutes or so. They really don’t care as long as I can perform on time.”

Azula nods, and together they make their way into the kitchen, and Azula begins to wash her hands and arms of any oil that had stuck onto her skin.

“So how were things after I left?” Ty Lee asks innocently, but enough to make Azula freezes for a moment.

“Fine.” Was Azula’s tense answer, slowly going back to washing as she tries not to recall the events of her midnight talk with Zuko.

She doesn’t see it, but she can feel Ty Lee’s eyes on her as she gives a disapproving hum. “Yeah, no. We’re not doing this, Azula. You need to be honest with me.”

“Nothing happened, Ty Lee.” Azula firms, knowing she’s being far too defensive about this but can’t will herself to stop.

Last night had been a lot of realizations, and Azula wasn’t quite ready to just...share all of that. Even if it was Ty Lee.

“Azula, talk to me.”

“Drop it.”

“Azula-”

“I said drop it!” She shouts, turning around but groaning, realizing what she had done. Putting her fingers to the bridge of her nose, she rubs it rhythmically. “I didn’t mean to shout-”

“It’s okay.” Ty Lee says far too quickly. Azula looks up, and sees fear in Ty Lee’s eyes.

Great.

Azula removes her hands and leans against the counter, crossing her arms. “It’s not okay, and I should know that by now. I’m sorry.”

“You’re working on it.”

Ty Lee sounds far too robotic for Azula’s taste.

“Ty Lee, if I have to be honest then so do you. So...talk to me.” She says, hating the way the words come out. They sound more strained than Azula would like them to be, but Ty Lee knows. Or at least she hopes the brunette does. 

“I...It’s just...I don’t like it when you shout. It...It reminds me of the day I visited you in the institution.”

Azula feels every bone in her body seize up at the mention of that visit. “Ty Lee I-”

“I had a bruise for a week, you know.” 

Azula shuts her eyes and tries to hold back the tears. “I know.”

“It hurt, Azula.”

“Way to rub salt into the wound, Ty Lee.” Azula jokes halfheartedly.

She hears Ty Lee come closer to her, and then a gentle hand on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she is met with grey orbs very close to her own, searching through hers like she was a book. 

“It’s weird. You’ve always been so hard to read, but now…”

“Now…?” Azula repeats.

Ty Lee hums, removing her hand so that it can snake around Azula’s neck and pull her into a hug. “I can see it all.”

Azula gulps, following Ty Lee’s motions before saying, “Is...Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It helps me understand even when you can’t say it.” 

Azula hums noncommittally, enjoying the way vanilla floods her senses, releasing the tension in her body and letting herself melt against Ty Lee’s body pressed against hers. “One day I’ll say it all to you. I promise.”

“I can’t wait.” Ty Lee whispers, and Azula hears a large intake of breath before it is exhaled in a relieving sigh. “You smell like cinnamon. It’s so relaxing.”

“Cinnamon?” Azula asks, eyebrow quirking up curiously.

“Yeah.” Ty Lee replies, and Azula can hear her smile. “I love it.”

She chuckles. “You should get going, Ty Lee.”

The brunette grumbles against Azula’s chest. “5 more minutes.”

“You’re going to get fired.” Azula warns, and Ty Lee scoffs.

“I don’t care. There are more important things than acrobatics.”

Azula sighs, but doesn’t push anymore. Ty Lee was stubborn when she wanted to be. It was no use fighting her when she had her heart set on it. Plus, Azula was enjoying this far too much to be complaining.

Five more minutes wouldn’t kill anyone.

-

Azula let out a frustrated groan. She had been trying to meditate for the past half hour, and nothing was working. All of her thoughts were so focused on her conversation with Zuko, and how much it hurt that Ty Lee still hadn’t forgiven her.

She knows it’s selfish, but she wishes Ty Lee would hurry up. Hurry up and forgive Azula so that they can start anew. Forgive her so that Azula did feel this heavy guilt whenever she saw Ty Lee’s eyes.

It hurt so much more than anything Azula had ever endured, and that was saying a lot. To know that the person Azula loved, loves, still hasn’t forgiven her was heartbreaking. It tormented her constantly, a reminder of everything she had ever done wrong.

She deserved it, sure, but it still hurt.

That was why she was trying to do this. Normally, Azula would laugh at the idea of meditation, but if it really does help one clear their mind, then it was worth a shot. If she was able to clear her head for a while, then maybe she could think things through a bit clearer.

But that’s where the problem laid, she supposes.

It wasn’t working.

No matter how still she became, or how much she focused on her breathing, nothing  _ worked _ . It was annoying, and frustrating, and unbelievable, and-

Letting out an aggravated shout, she falls to her back while spitting fire from her fist angrily. 

She watched the blue fire shoot out into the sky, and for a second convert to red before disappearing completely. Azula sighs, anger flushing out of her as she stared at the calm clouds above her. 

It was funny, honestly. It really was. Azula, prodigy fire bender and master of deception, could not, for the life of her, figure out how to sit still and think.

She hums. Maybe six months ago she would have, when she was still the perfect daughter, but now? Now she was nothing. An heiress to a company she didn’t deserve, and a prodigy to a bending that was only useful for heating up tea.

She has no purpose.

What a depressing thought.

“Need a hand?”

Azula swivels sharply, standing up just as abruptly as she comes face to face with The Avatar. He smiles at her kindly, while she looks at him, miffed. “What the hell are you doing here?” She demands.

“Zuko needed a hand with some company stuff, and I saw you from the window. Are you trying to meditate?”

“None of your business, arrow boy.” Azula snarks, turning and sitting herself back down. She can still feel his eyes on her back as she shuts her own, but ignores it. Maybe he’d get bored and just go away.

“Straighten your back.” Aang tutors.

Azula turns her head to glare at him. “Excuse me?”

“Straighten your back.” He repeats, sitting next to her and replicating her position. “I’m a monk, Azula. I know how to meditate, and you can’t do it with such a slouched posture.”

Azula huffs, complying stubbornly, fixing her posture to be straight.

“Good. Now place your hands like this-” He demonstrates, interlocking his hands at the center of his waist, letting them rest on the fabric of his baggy pants. Azula does the same, noting how different the position was to how she was sitting earlier. “-Close your eyes, and keep your head held high.”

“This is stupid.” Azula remarks as she does so.

“You wouldn’t be doing it if it was.” Was Aang’s comeback. Azula chuckles, impressed. “Take deep breaths, let yourself unwind and become one with the air around you-”

“I’m not an air bender, idiot.” Azula interrupts. She could tell where this was going from the way he seemed to recite the words from a scroll he had read so long ago.

“Right.” He laughs. “Sorry. Just focus on your breathing, and let it fill your mind. Let it block out your thoughts until you are ready to let them in, and when you do, don’t let them consume you.”

“Are you sure you’re a monk? This sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me.” She jokes.

“I’m sure, Azula. Now do as I say.”

Sighing, she starts to take deep breaths.

“Clear your mind. Focus on the nature around you. What do you hear?”

Azula is silent for a moment, processing what she can hear.

“Wind.” Was her answer, the rest spilling from her lips easily. “Trees in the distance. Birds chirping overhead…”

“Focus, Azula.”

Azula twitches in irritation. What did he want from her? She should just get up and leave-

A particularly strong breeze blows through them, and Azula feels it.

It all makes sense now.  _ This  _ is why airbender were monks. The air around her suddenly stills, and Azula can hear everything from the worms moving in the ground around her to the door sliding open from her house. Everything amplifies, wind rushing through her ears so loudly, taking any other thoughts she may have had with it.

When it dies, Azula is left with nothing but silence. She can hear nothing but her own breathing.

She is in control. No thoughts would enter her mind unless she said so.

Azula had missed this. This control over herself.

She smiles, and answers Aang’s previous question.

“...Peace.”


	30. His Next Move

“Hello Azula.” Doctor Glenn greets, standing up curtly and gesturing for her to sit as well. They do this every time, purely out of good manners. 

Sitting down just after Azula, Glenn asks, “How have you been since last week?”

“Fine.” 

“Did you do your homework?” 

Azula laughs. It sounds more absurd when Glenn says it. “I did actually.”

“Good! How did it go?”

“It has proven to be...eye opening.”

“How so?”

Azula sighs, shifting in the seat so that her legs can dangle off the arm rest, and her back to be perched against the other. “Thinking about it all, I came to the conclusion that...that I was wrong about a lot of things.”

“Can you give me some examples?”

“It...It is wrong to hurt people, and to lie to people like I had. Dominating the world is wrong, and wouldn’t have solved anything. And…”

Azula sees Glenn scootch forward in her seat out of the corner of her eyes. She had anticipated this, Azula thinks. There’s no way she hadn’t. She had almost made Azula break in their first session.

“...You planned for this, didn’t you?” Azula redirects.

“I did.” Glenn confirms. “Lots of the problems you have stem from your parents, Azula. One more than the other, even if it feels like it should be the other.”

Azula says nothing, but knows she’s right. Her Mother, while cruel, wasn’t exactly deliberate in her actions. She neglected Azula, but she knew now that when it came down to it, Ursa had loved her enough to say goodbye. She cared about Azula.

_ He  _ however;  _ He  _ did not.

Azula understood that now.

Was she ready to admit it though?

Maybe she was.

“Ozai.”

One name. One name is all it takes for Glenn to give her a proud smile.

“Very good, Azula. I’m proud of this development. Would you like to talk about him today?”

“No.” Azula says firmly, eyes hardened on the wall in front of her. This was all she could do. She had admitted it. She had said his name. That had to be enough for now.

Glenn nods understandingly. “That’s completely fine. Instead, why don’t we talk more about your brother. How have things with him been.”

Azula lets out a breath, thankful for the easier topic. “Good. I...I think we’re getting better.”

“Have you two been talking a lot?”

She nods. “I’m starting to understand him I think, and he’s starting to understand me.”

“That’s wonderful, Azula.”

She says nothing. Zuko had been kind to her, and nothing if not patient. Azula felt...better about being around him. Like he wasn’t a threat to her. With no more competition for the company, Azula felt she could just exist with her brother. They didn’t have to be attached at the hip, but they could talk and joke like siblings should.

And sure, they fight a lot, but that’s to be expected. They were both problematic, and they knew that. They were working on it though, and that was enough.

“What about this friend of yours? Ty Lee?”

Azula feels her heart skip a beat, and a smile creeps onto her lips. “What about her?” She asks, despite her obvious shift in mood. 

“You two are obviously very close. Is she aware of everything you’ve done?”

“Yes. In fact, she’s the one who brings me here.”

Glenn smiles. “That’s very kind of her.”

Azula lets out a shaky breath, a thought lingering in her mind. “I do have a question about that, actually.”

Glenn hums acknowledgingly. “What is it?”

Azula sits properly, fully facing Glenn as she says, “If that smug smile on your face is anything to go by, I’m sure you’ve already guessed that Ty Lee and I are in a relationship.”

“I have.” Glenn nods, that very smirk not leaving her face for a second.

“I...I want to say something important to her, but I can’t, and I want to know if there is some way I can...Show it without...Do you know what I’m trying to say?” Azula asks, and frowns when Glenn’s features grow even more smug.

Without a vocal answer, Glenn leans a bit, pointing her index finger down to the coffee table and tapping three times against the glass.

Azula watches with focused awe. This...This could work. Simple yet meaningful.

“Try that next time.” Glenn says. “If she asks, then explain it to her, but I’ve learned that a lot of patients find this useful for the very same problem you face.”

Azula unconsciously taps her finger on the fabric of her chair’s armrest. “...I will...Thank you.”

Glenn nods, saying nothing more on the topic. “Now, let’s discuss how you’ve been managing those breaks I’ve been telling you to take.”

Azula rolls her eyes.

This was going to be a long session.

-

“Why do you want to watch me so bad?” Azula asks, wrapping her compression sleeves around her wrists. They were out at the arena, Kiyi having bugged her for the past hour to let her watch Azula train. Azula gave in after the 5th time Kiyi attached herself to her leg.

“Cause fire bending is super cool!” Kiyi squeals. “And Zuzu says you’re really good at it!”

Azula smiles, both at Kiyi’s enthusiasm and the knowledge that Zuko complimented her skill to the child. “I am. In fact, I’m probably the best fire bender the world has ever seen.”

“Really?!” Kiyi gasps excitedly. 

“Really.” Azula grins. “Now, go sit over there. Your Mother would kill me if you got hurt.”

Kiyi does as she’s told, and once Azula sees that she is seated at a proper distance, she begins. She trains as if there wasn’t a child watching her, she’s never been affected by an audience. No spectator would get in the way of her refining her skills.

She does register the squeals and cheers of excitement from Kiyi as she goes through the forms flawlessly, and when she is done, they only become louder. Growing and growing until Kiyi has once again latched herself onto Azula’s leg.

“You’re so cool, Azu!”

Azula freezes at the nickname. “What did you just call me?”

Kiyi seems to notice the sharpness in Azula’s voice, and quickly removes herself from the fire bender's body. “Sorry Azula…”

Hearing such sadness in Kiyi’s voice, Azula sighs, kneeling to be eye level with the girl. “Kiyi, look at me.” She gives the command gently, and gives Kiyi a smile when she complies. “I want you to tell me why you called me that.”

Kiyi digs the toe of her shoe into the ground, hands wrapped behind her back with her head hung low in nervousness. “Nicknames are easier to remember...And I think they're fun to give people…”

Azula hums, shifting so that she may fully sit on the floor. “Is that all?”

Kiyi nods, an innocent glint in her eyes, but hope in them too. Azula chuckles, deciding it wouldn’t be too bad if Kiyi gave her a nickname.

“It’s okay, Kiyi.” Azula says, watching with amusement as Kiyi’s head shoots up. “You can call me Azu, if that is what you prefer.”

“Yay!” Kiyi squeals, launching herself at Azula in pure, unadulterated joy.

She laughs, wrapping her larger arms around Kiyi’s smaller frame. “Try not to wear it out, though.”

“I’m gonna call you Azu all the time!” Kiyi shouts, completely ignoring Azula’s remark as she shoots out of the embrace. Azula barely has enough time to blink in surprise. “Azu! Can we go look at your bike thingy?!”

Azula stares miffed at the girl. “How much energy do you have in that tiny little body?” She asks, making Kiyi giggle.

“Lots! Come on!” She answers, taking two of Azula’s fingers, because that was all she could fit in her smaller ones, and pulling Azula up to her feet. Or, at least was trying to. She wasn’t getting very far as Azula watched in silent amusement.

“Okay, okay, stop pulling!” Azula laughs. “I swear, my arm’s gonna fall off if you keep that up.”

As Azula was dragged off, she couldn’t help but relish this feeling. This feeling made her smile, and warmed her heart.

She was happy.

It felt nice.

-

When they got to the garage, Kiyi was in awe at the machinery in front of her. It had been a long time since Kiyi had seen it, and Azula was, if she had to estimate, about halfway down with assembling the bike. She had put about 10 hours worth of labor into the bike, and it was going relatively smoothly. Most of the things online said it would take up to a month or even longer, but Azula already had all the necessary pieces, so all she had to do was fit it together.

Plus, Azula was a quick learner.

Once she got the hang of it, she started to recall what part went where, and got into a rhythm of things. Still, it was going to take a lot more work.

That was for later though. Now…

“This is so cool!” Kiyi says in awe. “What are all of the parts for?”

“They make up what will be a motorcycle.”

“What’s that?”

“A vehicle, like the one your Mother drives you around in.” Azula answers, and Kiyi’s mouth makes an ‘o’ shape.

“Cool…” She mumbles, making Azula chuckle.

“Come on, I’m sure your Mother is looking for you.”

“Okay Azu!” Kiyi says, and bounches to take Azula’s hand. Azula stares at the girl for a moment, impressed by her boldness, but then remembering that Kiyi was in the dark of Azula’s past. “By the way, why do you always call Mom my Mother? Isn’t she your Mom too?”

Azula sighs. She was hoping Kiyi might not notice that. The child is smarter than she gives her credit for. “She is, but your Mother and I aren’t on good terms. You understand, right?”

Kiyi nods, a bit saddened by the explanation but seeming to understand it well enough. Azula goes to say something, but her phone starts to buzz repeatedly in her pocket. Pulling it out, Azula see’s the caller ID and raises an eyebrow. 

She should be at work right now...Why is she calling me?

“Kiyi, I have to take this, go find Zuko or your Mother, okay?”

“Okay Azu!”

Shaking her head with a poorly suppressed chuckle, she waits until Kiyi turns the corner until she answers Ty Lee’s call. “Aren’t you at work right now?” Is what she asks, an edge of teasing in her voice.

“I messed up.” Came Ty Lee’s quiet reply.

Azula’s smirk drops into a serious frown. “What happened.” She demands.

“I’m sorry, I know you-”

“Ty Lee.” Azula interrupts. “Take a deep breath, I won’t be mad.”

“Promise?” She replies, voice nothing more than a whisper.

“I promise.” Azula reassures, hearing Ty Lee take that breath.

“I may have... _ Accidentally _ ...Let it slip that we’re together.” The last part comes out rushed, jumbled together as if it was one big word that Ty Lee had just invented.

Don’t get mad. That is what Azula repeats to herself with every deep centering breath she takes. “To who, Ty Lee.”

“Mai.”

Shit.

“We were talking about getting food after my shift and she mentioned something about you and I wasn’t thinking-”

Azula listens to Ty Lee ramble, trying to reason her blunder but Azula wasn’t paying attention. She was too focused on not setting the hallway she was standing in on fire. She was pretty damn close to it, feeling surges of fire burn through her hands, threatening to blow if Azula didn’t get her emotions in check.

“I need to go.” Azula grits out, hearing Ty Lee fall silent at the words.

“...You said you wouldn’t get mad.”

Deep breaths. “I’m not mad, but if I know Mai she’s going to be here any minute, so I need to go.”

“Okay...” Ty Lee mumbles apologetically. “I love you.”

Azula’s anger very nearly goes away, being replaced with a different burning in her cheeks. Subconsciously, Azula picks her index finger up off the phone and taps it three times. “I know. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Azula hangs up, is silent for all of ten seconds before she shouts. “Zuko!”

It reverberated through the entire house, and after a few moments, she hears a distant, “Yeah?”

“Get your ass over here!” Azula commands, heading into the foyer where he found Zuko heading down the stairs quickly. “Your  _ girlfriend  _ is probably on her way to beat the shit out of me, so I need you here to calm her down.”

“What?” Zuko asks dumbly. “Why would she do that?”

Azula laughs. “Do you really want me to go down the list?”

Zuko blinks, but shakes his head. “Nope I got it, but why now? Wouldn’t she have done that when you were...you know...”

“Something’s come up.” Azula mumbles cryptically, ignoring his insinuation.

“Azula I’m gonna need more than that.” He demands.

“Too bad.” She grits, running a hand through her disheveled hair. This was a bad time, Azula had just finished training, so she was already starting to feel the ache in her bones.

“Azula-” He starts, but is promptly cut off when the front door slams open.

There stood Mia, boot outstretched towards them, lowering slowly to reveal the murderously calm expression on Mai’s face.

Azula huffs, pointing to the door. “Couldn’t you have at least knocked?” She sighs, but Mai says nothing, merely beginning her walk towards Azula. Azula could see a glint of something shiny hiding behind Mai’s hand. She has one of her knives ready, she deducts. 

“Mai, let’s talk about this.” Azula starts, not really feeling like fighting today, but knowing that is probably where they’ll end up.

“I’m far past talking to you Azula.”

“True.” Azula agrees, taking a step back. Then another. “But is this really the best option?”

“Since when do you care about the best option? You always chose violence before peace.” Mai asks, and Azula rolls her eyes. 

“ _ Someone _ has been out of the loop for a while. Tell her Zuzu.” Azula says, her eyes darting to Zuko’s concerned ones for a moment. She’s quick enough to see the knife coming down towards her and block it with ease. 

“Mai she’s changed! Listen to her!” Zuko shouts, watching his girlfriend and sister begin to duke it out over something he didn’t even know about yet.

Mai gruffs, beginning her onslaught of jabs, stabbing anywhere she thinks might hit Azula. “So she’s gotten in your head again? Of course she has.”

“My god I never took you for ignorant, Mai!” Azula insults, sliding out of Mai’s vicinity and holding her hands up defensively. “Believe it or not, Zuko is right!”

“I don’t believe you. You’re using him, and you’re using Ty Lee for whatever plan you’ve concocted.”

Agni this bitch just did not quit did she? Azula was constantly pressed with more and more offenses with every wave of her calculating hands.

“I’m not-” Azula huffs, dodging another attack with her arm pushing Mia’s away. “I’m not using them, Mai!”

“You’re lying.” Mai states.

“I’m not!”

“That’s enough!” Zuko cuts in, shooting a blast of fire between the two of them, making them jump apart. When they both look up from their fallen places on the floor, they find him in the middle, arms extended towards either of them with a stern glare. “What the hell is happening?!”

Mai is the first to get up. Meanwhile, Azula just watches from her place on the floor. “Your sister here is dating Ty Lee.”

“Okay?!” Zuko asks incredulously. “What’s wrong with that?!”

Azula’s eyes widen. That was new. She figured he’d be on Mai’s side when he found out. She didn’t think he’d...side with her…

“She’s obviously using her for some scheme she’s got planned!”

Zuko lowers his hands, deeming both parties calm enough. “What makes you say that?” He asks. 

“It’s Azula! Since when does she not have something planned?” Mai gestures to Azula, who was now standing up.

Dusting herself off, Azula sighs. “I don’t have a plan, Mai. I’m trying to get better, that’s all.”

“You’re lying.” Mai repeats.

“For fucks sake.” Azula groans, turning to head to the living room. “Make up your goddamn mind, Mai.”

“What was that?” Mai demands.

“I said make up your goddamn mind! A few months ago you told me to tell Ty Lee, and now that I have, you’re pissed! Which one do you want?!”

“I wanted you to tell her so that you didn’t go insane, but you did! You’re not good for her, Azula!”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Azula shouts, turning to glare at Mai’s surprised face. “I tried to convince her, okay?! I tried  _ everything  _ and she fucking stayed, and guess what? I’m  _ glad  _ she did. I  _ need  _ her Mai, and if she wants to stay then I’m gonna try  _ everything  _ to make sure I deserve her.”

Both Mai and Zuko are frozen in shock, and Azula takes that moment to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she settles for a simple stare. “So,  _ Mai _ , is that a lie too?”

After a beat, a mumbled, “...No.” graces her eardrums.

Azula nods. “Now, is there anything else you need from me?”

A shake of her head, and Azula feels a weight lifted off her shoulders. “Good. Please leave me alone.”

“Fine by me.” Mai mutters. “Oh, and just for the record, I thought you wouldn’t be here, but I thought I’d check first.”

“ _ Where _ else would I be, Mai? I’m practically on house arrest.” Azula jokes.

Mai shrugs. “I don’t know, but my Father has been disappearing a lot lately, and since he’s such a loyal follower of your Dad’s, I figured you had some secret thing going on.”

This peaks Azula’s attention, as well as Zuko’s as they share a fearful look. “I’m sorry, what?” Zuko asks.

“My Dad. He disappears every night and doesn’t come home until like four in the morning. He doesn’t know that I know, and I figured you might have something to do with it.” Mai explains, and Azula starts to understand what’s happening.

“I knew it.” Azula breathes. “I fucking knew it.”

“Knew what?” Zuko demands.

“I had my...suspicions that there was still a group of his followers.” 

She did. Not everyone in this city was as happy-go-lucky as Aang or as contemporary as Zuko. There were some, like Azula up until about a week ago, who still believed in Ozai’s cause. Probably more of his higher ranking staff, but they still existed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Zuko asks, walking a few paces over to her.

“I had no proof.” Azula shrugs. “And would you have even believed me if I did?”

Zuko’s lips stay in their firm line, but he shakes his head. “I wouldn’t have. You’re right.”

“So what does this mean?” Mai asks.

“It means…” Zuko trails, fully processing all of this information. Then, like a switch had been flipped in his mind, his eyes widened, and they shot to Azula’s knowing ones.

They were on the same wavelength for once. They both knew what he was about to say.

“Ozai’s not done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WE'RE BACK TO THE ACTUAL PLOT 
> 
> tbh the last few chapters have been a little hard to write because i didnt know where i was trying to take the story, but then i remembered what i was fucking doing and said OH YEAH LOL
> 
> anyway, we will be getting back to the actual plot now. i hoped you liked a few filler chapters, because im about to kick up the angst again. thats right. im not done.
> 
> lets see how azula is affected with whats to come :)


	31. Tests

_ ‘Everything’s fine, but you need to get here as soon as you can.’ _

_ ‘I’m already on my way.’ _

Azula sighed, shutting her phone off and tuning herself back into the conversation. Ty Lee could wait until she got here.

“There’s no way he could be planning something. He’s been locked up for more than four months now.”

“This is Ozai, Mai. His followers are smart, so it’s not impossible.”

“Okay then we’ll triple security and limit his contact with people even more.” Mai offers, and Azula places a finger to the underside of her lip, thinking.

Ozai was a smart man. He had people on the outside who were more than willing to risk everything for him. If he wanted something, he’d get it. No matter how shady it would be to get him there.

If Azula knew anything about him, it was that.

“Where’s he being kept anyway?” She asks, and after being met with silence she looks up to see Zuko’s eyes nervously distant and Mai’s in a hardened glare. She raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Azula...I can’t tell you that.” Zuko mumbles, and Azula is about to ask why when it clicks.

Oh.

“I see.” Azula grits with poorly concealed anger.

They didn’t trust her.

But of course they didn’t.

Azula was...well, she was Azula.

It makes sense.

“I’ll just go then.” She mumbles, forcing her feet to move out of the living room.

“Hey guys! What’s going o-!?”

Azula doesn’t acknowledge Ty Lee’s presence, even as her shoulder shoves into the brunette’s harshly. She just keeps going, unbothered and unwilling to care.

“Azula? What’s wrong?” Ty Lee calls, but Azula doesn’t hesitate when slamming the door to the garage shut.

She locks it promptly after, and takes a deep breath in.

Forget it.

Don’t focus on it.

Taking off her shirt, she’s left in nothing but a bra and pants because if she doesn’t get some cold air on her skin she’s going to explode. Swiping her manual off the table and turning to the page she had left off on, Azula reads it, focusing her anger into starting to work again.

She manages to work in complete silence for 10 minutes, but she wasn’t counting. This is what Zuko had told her this was for. Build it so you have something else to do. Or, in other words, build it so you can distract yourself from the fact that everyone still fucking hates you.

“Azula?”

Fuck.

Apparently Ty Lee knew how to pick locks. That, or she had gotten a key from Zuko. That seemed more likely. Either way, she doesn’t acknowledge the girl's presence.

“They told me what happened.” Ty Lee starts, and Azula can hear calculated, but hesitant steps being taken towards her. “Did you mean all that, Azula?”

She says nothing, merely finishing bolting in this piece. Connect this tube to that valve...ignore Ty Lee...Hope she leaves Azula alone for once…

“Talk to me.” Ty Lee commands softly, a gentle hand placing itself on Azula’s back.

Azula huffs, moving the wrench she was holding in her hand up, but realizing it was pointless with her current mood and insteads lets it fall from her hand and to the floor with a clatter. If she kept going like this, she’d only get frustrated with the bike and either end up breaking it or setting the rest of the garage on fire.

“Of course I...I…” Azula mumbles half heartedly, too furious to find proper and genuine words. “Damnit.”

“Hey…” Ty Lee says, moving to be in front of her so that she can see Azula’s conflicted emotions spelled out on her face. Soft hands reach Azula’s face comfortingly, and Azula resists leaning into them stubbornly. “It’s okay. You can be angry.”

“I’ve done... _ everything _ right, haven’t I?” She accuses, pointing towards the door.

“You’ve had a few bumps, but yeah, Azula. You’ve been doing great.” Ty Lee reassures. “But trust isn’t easy to gain after it’s lost, okay? They need time.”

Azula grumbles something unintelligible. She could feel herself calming, but it still hurt to know that even after everything she’d done they still...that he…

“Let me ask you something, Azula. If it came down to it, would you trust Zuko with your life right now?”

Azula pauses.

Would she? It was a complicated question. Probably not if she was being totally honest. Sure he was open to talking about things...and was willing to stick up for her even if he knew nothing about the situation…and defend her...support her...care about her…

Huh.

“I would.” Azula answers, seeing the surprise in Ty Lee’s face.

“Okay,” Ty Lee breathes. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting that, but good! That’s really good, Azula!”

“Yeah, fucking wonderful Ty Lee.” Azula scoffs, feeling her anger boil back up within her. “It’s great to know he doesn’t trust me, even when I do. That’s great! Fantastic!”

“Azula, stop yelling.” She says.

“Or what?” Azula snarks, a familiar glint in her eyes that seemed to scare Ty Lee. Azula didn’t care. She was too worked up to care. “What are you gonna do? Chi block me? I doubt there’s a move to paralyze my mouth, Ty Lee!”

Shit.

Azula’s eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Her body seizes up when it see’s Ty Lee’s wincing, fearful face. 

She looked like...Like she was afraid Azula was going to...hurt her.

Azula would never do that though.

“Ty Lee…”

“Please stop yelling, Azula.” Ty Lee pleads silently.

“Okay.” Azula says softly. “Okay, no more yelling. I’m sorry.”

With that, Ty Lee seems to unravel, eyes gracing the word once more, but distant to Azula’s as she speaks. “Azula, you need to understand the fact that, while you may not be the Azula who runs back to her Father at every chance, you are still likely to do it. So unless you can say for absolute certainty that you won’t double cross us trying to deal with Ozai, then you can’t be a part of this.”

Azula is quiet, processing the information. A bit hard to swallow, but Azula knows she’s right. Honestly, Azula’s just glad she hasn’t stormed out of here. She’ll keep quiet and let Ty Lee finish, because she knows the brunette isn’t done yet.

And she wasn’t.

“Believe me when I say I want to trust you Azula, but if those scars on your back that you refuse to acknowledge are any indication, you're running from your problems with him.”

“I’m not running-”

“No you let me finish.” Ty Lee states firmly, and Azula shuts her mouth. She’s never seen demanding Ty Lee. She’s a little scary, if Azula’s honest. “I don't know anything about how you got those scars except for the fact that he gave them to you.”

Azula frowns, eyes focusing on the ground. She prays that this conversation isn’t going where she thinks it’s going.

“I know it hurts Azula, but that only proves their point. If you can’t even bring yourself to talk about him, what makes you think you can help with an entire investigation about him?”

Azula rolls her eyes. “Maybe I just wanted to help.”

“Why?” Ty Lee asks. 

Azula thinks on that, and doesn’t come up with a proper answer. In fact, she’s pretty sure Ty Lee is right. 

She had been raised by this man to do as he says, no questions asked. There was no telling what she would do if at some point she had to choose between her friends and him. Plus, there was the fact that she could barely even say his name, let alone stop his acultist followers.

Maybe...maybe she wanted to prove that she was different now.

That was a thought. If that really was it, then that would mean her mindset has changed. She no longer had any will to follow his orders.

No...No that wasn’t it. Just thinking about him brought shivers down her spine, about what he would do if she disobeyed him.

Azula wonders if he knows.

Does he?

“...I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.” Ty Lee states. “You just don’t want to admit it.”

A familiar spike of anger surges through her, but she controls it in favor of not having Ty Lee look at her like she had the last time she yelled. Such fear on display. Azula hated it. She hated knowing that Ty Lee was still afraid to be around her sometimes.

“Maybe you're right.” Azula sighs, and moves to sit down at her work bench. Her shirt is laid on the table, and she grabs the piece of clothing so as to put it back on. “Maybe I will run back to him the second I see the chance.”

She can see the mistrust in Ty Lee’s eyes as she speaks, but doesn’t give her the chance to voice any of them as she points a finger at her back. “These... _ scars _ are proof of that very fact, just like you said. He gave them to me, and what’s not to say he won’t give me more if I don’t come running back to him?”

And just like that, something flashes in Ty Lee’s eyes. Something Azula had yet to see directed towards her. Ever.

She doesn’t know what it is.

So she ignores it.

“He scares me, Ty Lee.” Azula finally confesses. There’s more to those words. More that she’s not willing to expand upon yet, neither in mind nor voice. Those will have to wait for another day. “So yeah, maybe I will run back to him, but maybe I want to face him head on...”

She mumbles that last bit so that Ty Lee can’t hear. 

“He scares you?”

Azula stays silent. She has never been scared of anything in her life. Childish things like being afraid of the dark or spiders never fazed her. She knew there was nothing there, and if there was, then she would kill it. She was a fire bending prodigy, one which wouldn’t be brought down by weaknesses like that.

But Azula quickly learned she was scared of her Father the moment he first laid a flame upon her skin. 

In that moment, Azula knew she had something to be scared of.

Failing her Father was the most terrifying thing in the world. The only thing worth being scared over. 

And even when she tried to get rid of that fear. That weakness. It always lingered. A shadow in the dark, just waiting for it’s moment to strike.

So yes, Azula was scared of her Father.

The only difference between now and then was that Azula feared what he might do if he found out she was recovering like this.

Then, Azula hears, “Are you okay?”

It makes her laugh, because no. Of course she’s not okay. Her Father, the man that she fears, is growing stronger with the help of an apparent cult following. The people around her didn’t trust her either, which was just the cherry on top of it all.

“Just peachy, Ty Lee.” Azula laughs. 

Did he even care about her at all?

Great. Now she was spiraling, wasn’t she?

Azula didn’t want to think about this anymore.

“Fine. I’ll stay out of this, because  _ clearly  _ I am too emotionally unstable for you all to trust me.” Azula remarks, standing up and moving to leave the garage. Maybe she’ll go to her room and get a shower. Agni knows she needs one after training for so long.

She doesn’t make it past Ty Lee’s suddenly outstretched arm.

“I know it hurts to talk about him, but I want to understand Azula, and Mai does too, even if she’s being more stubborn about it.”

Azula’s eyes narrow. “Mai has nothing to do with this.”

“Then why are you so mad about what she said?”

Her head turns to face Ty Lee’s forward one. She was being serious. 

“Why on Agni would you think that?”

“Because you're not being open with me.”

Azula scoffs, removing Ty Lee’s hand from blocking her way. “I’m not  _ obligated  _ to open up to you Ty Lee. I thought you understood that.”

“I do, but-”

“But nothing.” Azula states firmly. “I will tell you what  _ I  _ want to, when  _ I  _ am ready to.”

“...You’re right.” Ty Lee admits. “I’m sorry, I just...I really want you to be able to talk to me.”

Azula stares in silence. She wanted that too of course, but trying to force it out of Azula wasn’t how it was going to happen. “I know, and I’m trying, but I need time.” She explains. “This...this isn’t easy for me, you know that.”

“Yeah.” Ty Lee mumbles sadly.

She doesn’t like seeing Ty Lee sad.

“Hey.” Azula says, shifting so that she is facing Ty Lee directly, those big grey eyes looking at her curiously. “Do you want to sleep over?”

They light up instantly.

“Really?” Ty Lee asks, her excitement bleeding through, making Azula smirk.

“Would I have offered if I wasn’t serious?” She replies, and that’s more than enough for Ty Lee.

“Yay!” She squeals. “Oh my gosh, we’ll have so much fun! We can watch movies, and-”

“Okay.” Azula interrupts, waving a stopping hand with a small laugh. “No need to get into it.”

Ty Lee, still beaming with joy, gives Azula a wide smile as she asks. “Can I kiss you?”

“Really, Ty Lee? Right now?”

“Yes right now!” She pouts. “I wanna kiss you, what’s wrong with that?”

Absolutely nothing at all.

“Fine.” Azula relents.

Giggling to herself, Ty Lee leans in and gives Azula a small kiss. It’s nothing stupendous or ground breaking on the outside, but on the inside, it sets so many things inside of Azula on fire. 

So much so, that before Ty Lee can break away, Azula is pulling her closer by the hips, keeping her close, and their lips interlocked.

She hears, and feels Ty Lee gasps, and it only fuels Azula more into continuing this little dance. And when Ty Lee’s arms wrap around her neck to tangle themselves in her hair, which is now falling down loose because Ty Lee felt the need to release it from it’s ponytail?

Even better.

“Well this is something.” 

Azula bites back a choicy insult at the sound of Mai’s voice, pulling away to glare at the goth. She only receives a raised eyebrow. “Can we do something for you?” She grits, watching as Mai takes a few steps further into the garage.

Mai pays her no mind, fiddling with the knife in her hand, twirling it expertly as she looks to Ty Lee. “So?”

Ty Lee is quiet for a moment, and Azula looks curiously at her. What was going on? What was Mai talking about?

“...Yeah. I think it’ll work.”

“What?” Azula asks, and Mai twirls her knife again.

“Are you sure?” She asks, to which Ty Lee shakes her head.

“No, but I have faith in her.”

Her? Did she mean Azula?

“What is going on here?” Azula demands.

“She could betray us.” Mai says, completely ignoring Azula’s comment.

So they were talking about her.

Azula falls silent, letting this conversation carry on without her unnecessary input.

“Yeah, but she knows him. She could be a big help.”

Another twirl, and Mai takes a few steps closer to the pair. “...Fine.”

The knife stops, and is pointed at Azula’s throat, the tip just shy of the skin that rests there. Mai’s hardened glare reaches Azula, but she isn’t fazed by it. She merely raises a questioning eyebrow.

“You betray us, and I’ll make sure you’re locked up somewhere no one will ever see you again.”

Ah. So that’s what this was.

They were testing Azula to see if she was sane enough to work on their side.

Good plan.

Azula smirks, lifting her hand and pushing the blade of Mia’s weapon away with her index finger. “Well when you put it like that, how could I possibly even think about it? I am curious though, why not run a second test for yourself?”

“I trust Ty Lee, and it’s obvious you trust her. If I were to ask you the same things she had, you wouldn’t have told me.” Mai explains.

Azula couldn’t disagree.

“Can we go back inside? It’s airconditioned in there.” Ty Lee asks, wiping her brow as a few beads of sweat begin to form.

“I agree. Plus, it smells like oil out here.” Mai says, her nose wrinkling, a disgusted frown on her face as she turns to head back inside.

Azula shrugs. She could smell the oil, but she doubted it was as bad as Mai was making it out to be. “I think I’ve grown an immunity to it.

“Maybe you should become a mechanic.” Mai snarks, already in the house's hallway as Azula and Ty Lee enter.

“Did you just make a joke, Mai?” Azula smirks. “My, it’s almost like how things were before.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” 

Azula snickers. Mai had always had an affinity for Azula’s bitchy attitude. When it came to insults and comebacks, they were on par with each other.

Azula didn’t realize how much she had missed it until now. 

“Hey.” 

Directing her attention to Ty Lee, Azula gives a raised eyebrow, silently telling her to go on.

“I’m sorry about lying to you. I know we said we needed to be honest, but I had to know.”

Azula smirks at Ty Lee. “Is that all?

Confused, the brunette says, “I-I mean, yeah I guess?”

“Honestly, I thought you’d be mad about my little outburst.” Azula sighs. “I’m not mad Ty Lee, if anything, I’m impressed.”

“I- uh...Why?”

“It was a smart move, well done.”

“I don’t get it…” Ty Lee pouts.

Azula chuckles, shaking her head and beginning to walk down the hall. She says nothing more, amused by the way Ty Lee seems unable to catch on. Nevertheless, the brunette still catches up, and together they meet Mai and Zuko in the sitting room.

Zuko speaks immediately. “I’m sorry, Azula, but you know-”

“It’s fine.” Azula interrupts, and upon seeing his concern, she adds, “We’ll talk later.”

Seeming to satisfy him enough, he moves on. “Okay, well first we need to tally what we know. Mai, tell us everything you know about what your Father has been doing.”

Mai crosses her arms, straightening her posture a bit. “Every night at midnight on the dot, my Father sneaks out and leaves in his car. I never cared to follow him, but I would always wait to see when he came back. It was always four in the morning exactly. He’s been doing this for the past two weeks.”

“Do you have any clue where he might be going or what he’s doing?” Azula asks, but Mai shakes her head. “We need to figure that out.”

“I agree.” Zuko says. “If your Father really is a part of a group of Ozai’s followers, he’ll take us right to their meeting spot. From there, we can begin surveillance.”

“I can follow him one night. It’s easiest for me since I’ll know exactly when he leaves.”

Azula, who seemed to be deep in thought, is shrugged out of it when Ty Lee lightly shakes her arm. Her eyes scream  _ ‘Are you okay?’ _ , to which Azula gives a reassuring nod.

“Zuko, has there been anything out of the ordinary with the police lately?” She asks, and the boy shrugs.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m only informed on Ozai’s conditions.”

“Check, and do it quickly.”

“Why?”

“Just a hunch.”

He narrows her eyes at her, which she doesn’t bother giving a reaction to. Not taking his eyes off her, he makes a phone call.

“Hello? Yes, has there been any strange reports at the police department lately?” He asks into the phone. Azula watches as his eyes slowly wide, an unbelieving, “What?” leaving his lips, followed by, “Okay, thank you.”

The phone call ends, and Azula gives him a perfectly sculpted raised eyebrow.

“Apparently there have been a number of kidnappings lately. All...children. The police don’t know what to make of it.”

“Did you know about this?” Mai accuses, and Azula scoffs.

“Please, I haven’t been allowed out of this house without an escort.”

“That’s true.” Zuko concurs. “Maybe I should ease up on that…” 

Azula ignores that for the time being, mentally adding it to the things they would talk about later. “I simply guessed. These supposed meetings have been happening for two weeks. I’d be shocked if they hadn’t started doing something.”

“But why children?” Ty Lee finally chimes in. “What would Ozai need children for?”

Azula shrugs. “No clue. Guess that’s what the surveillance will uncover.”

“Okay well, I need to get home. If these people are taking kids, then Tom-Tom might be in danger.”

Azula nods. “That’s a safe assumption. We need to keep a close eye on Kiyi too.”

“Should we tell Ursa?” Zuko asks, and Azula ignores how her anger spikes a bit.

“If you want, I couldn’t care less.” She says. “For now, all we can do is wait for Mai to figure out where this meeting is happening. Once you do, call Zuko. We’ll figure the rest out from there.”

“Sounds good.” Mai states quickly, moving past them all but stopping in the doorway. She seems to hesitate, second guessing herself before Azula catches it.

“It’s good to have you back, Azula.”

It’s quiet, and faint, but that doesn’t take away from its authenticity. Even as Mai takes off, leaving the mansion with the click of the front door’s lock, Azula still grapples with what she just heard.

Did she mean that?

Probably. Mai didn’t say things she didn’t mean. She was always blunt and straight to the point. This was genuine.

Azula cracks a smile, turning back to her brother and girlfriend with a new sense of happiness. 

“It’s good to  _ be  _ back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i redid it because i didnt like that one part. it was so ooc for ty lee and wrong. i hope you guys like this one more


	32. From The Ashes, A Pheonix Rises

There was something to be said about Azula’s ability to keep herself together in all this. Seriously, she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t set something on fire yet. Two weeks ago, she would have jumped on this opportunity to be of aid in her Father’s plan. She would have felt that hunger once more, or maybe the sheer compulsion to follow him out of fear of what would happen when she did.

And yet, here she was, laying on her bedroom floor, waiting for Ty Lee to come back from her house to sleep over. She wasn’t sure why she was on the floor, staring at her ceiling blankly, but it just felt right.

Then she hears her door click, and after a minute, Zuko is laying down next to her.

“What are you doing?”

Azula takes a minute to respond, but when she does, she says, “Thinking.”

Zuko, who had turned his head a bit to look at her, looks back at the ceiling. “So you and Ty Lee, huh?”

Azula hums. A confirmation that he understands. The only confirmation she was willing to give him. 

“I’m happy for you, but I agree with Mai. You’re not good for her.”

“I’m well aware of that, Zuko.” 

Azula didn’t know where he planned to go with this. It was very contradicting, but she was willing to let it slide if he did. Luckily, he seemed to be on the same page, shifting the conversation to, “I was hurt by him too, you know.”

Of course she knew. It’s on his goddamn face. 

“I’m not blind, Zuzu.”

“I know, but sometimes you act like you're the only one who has problems with him.”

Azula sighs. “I know.”

“Why?”

Azula shrugs. “It’s easier.”

Zuko sits up, bewildered. “What?”

She groans internally. Should have figured he’d take that the wrong way. “Whatever.” She mumbles.

“No, you’re going to answer my question, Azula. Why is it easier?”

“Why must you force this out of me?” Azula groans, moving to stand up.

“Because I want an answer!” He demands, his voice raising slightly as he shoots up.

“Well maybe I don’t have one to give you!” Azula responds, equally as loud. He says nothing, stunned to silence. Clenching her fists, her cheeks on the inside of her cheeks. Damn, such a fickle thing, emotions. “I...I don’t know what you want me to say.”

This seems to get a rise out of him. “Maybe sorry for once? I know you’re struggling but I think I deserve-”

“You don’t deserve anything from me!” Azula shouts.

Zuko pauses, seeming to accept that and move on. “Maybe, but it still doesn’t answer my question.”

“You’re not getting an answer to your fucking question, Zuko. Just drop it.” Azula grumbles, and feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Checking it, Azula sighs in relief when she sees Ty Lee’s contact. “Ty Lee is here, I’m going to go let her in.”

Zuko nods, and as she makes it through the doorway, he says, “We’ll continue this later, okay?”

Azula pauses, not quite turning around but enough for Zuko to see the side of her face. She knows what that entails, and she gets it. They needed to talk this out. This...this was important. With a little hesitance, she nods, and leaves.

-

The moment Ty Lee arrives, Azula can tell something is off. Her smile is duller, and her eyes are more distant. She has something on her mind.

Azula kept quiet for the first two hours, and all throughout dinner. They had eaten with Ursa tonight, and while Azula didn’t say a word, Ty Lee was more than willing to fill the air with eager questions for her Mother. 

Something was off though, and Azula couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Zuko.” Azula says after dinner. He was in the kitchen, helping clean the dishes with Kiyi, laughing about something Azula didn’t care to ask about. 

“Azu!” Kiyi squeals, bouncing over to Azula with her soapy hands. “Wanna help?”

“I’m good, Kiyi, I just need to speak with our brother for a moment.” She explains, meeting Zuko’s eyes expectantly. He finishes drying the plate with a nod, wiping his hands before directing his attention to Kiyi. 

“It’s okay, Kiyi. Go get Mom to help you out, okay?”

“Okay Zuzu!” Kiyi says, and runs out of the kitchen to do just that.

Azula gives him a knowing smirk. “Zuzu?”

“Shut up.” He grits, and together they head into the garage. No one ever came in there unless it was to see Azula. She was in there practically all the time, so it was her domain at this point. Her safe spot.

When they're inside, and the door is shut, Azula starts. “Have you noticed Ty Lee is acting weird?” She asks.

“Yeah actually.” He agrees. “She seems...I don’t know.”

“Not herself.”

“Like she’s hiding something.”

Azula hums, thinking about what Ty Lee could possibly be hiding. Suddenly, she remembers that instant during Ty Lee’s little test. Could that have anything to do with this? “...I’ll figure it out, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t imagining it.” She says finally, and Zuko nods.

“Okay, where is she anyway?”

“Getting a shower. She came here straight from work and didn’t take one when she got home.”

“Gotcha.” 

They head back inside, Zuko rejoining Kiyi in the kitchen with Ursa. Azula pauses, watching the group for a moment, but when Ursa turns around to see her, she leaves.

She’s already dealt with one parent today. She didn’t need to talk to the other.

Reaching her room, she knocks once, and hears a muffled, “Azula?”

Opening the door, Azula see’s Ty Lee drying her hair, a fresh pair of close layering her body and a curious expression. “Why’d you knock? It’s your room, silly.” She giggles, and Azula feels the faintest heat upon her cheeks.

“It’s called manners Ty Lee. Just making sure I didn’t walk in on something I wasn’t supposed to see.”

Ty Lee mumbles something, but Azula can’t make it out. Instead, she says, “What?”

The smile she receives back only does more to worry Azula. “Nothing!” She chirps. “So what should we do first? We haven’t done this in a long time.”

She’s right. The last time Ty Lee slept over was before Prom, and…

Well, it wasn’t her favorite memory to relive.

“How about a movie? Has anything good come out during my house arrest?” She offers. 

“Oh! There was this really good show about a dragon egg! Why don’t we watch that?” Ty Lee beams, reaching into her bag to pull out her laptop. Without a second though, she throws herself onto Azula’s massive bed and begins to pull up Netflix.

Rolling her eyes, Azula moves to the bed, sitting next to Ty Lee as the first episode starts. 

-

_ When she was seven, Azula’s Mother called her a monster. _

_ Azula wasn’t having a good day. Her fire bending practice had come to an abrupt end when she couldn’t nail a certain movement in one of the forms. With every try, she and her Father grew more and more frustrated. Azula, out of anger that she couldn’t please her Father and surpass his expectations, and him, seeming to think that this was wasting his time. _

_ Then, Ozai got a call, and her Father had cut her training short, saying to take the day to think on the forms and understand what she was doing wrong. _

_ Azula didn’t like doing things wrong. _

_ She never did things wrong. _

_ So she wasn’t about to start now. _

_ But it was getting late, so she decided that the best use of her time would be to head to her room to change. Once she did, Zuko knocked on the door. “Hey, dinner’s ready. You coming?” _

_ His nerves were shot, Azula could tell. Maybe he wasn’t having a great day either. _

_ “Oh suck it up, Zuzu.” She remarks, walking past him as they begin to head towards the dining room. _

_ “W-What are you talking about?” He asks, catching up to her. _

_ “Unlike you, I’m not dumb. I can tell you're upset over something, so suck it up.” _

_ She can hear him huff. She rolls her eyes. “Why do you have to be so mean?” _

_ She shrugs. “I’m not mean, I’m merely telling you the truth. You’re weak compared to me. I don’t cry any time something doesn’t go my way.” _

_ They pass an empty hall, and Azula does a double take, an idea forming in her head. Zuko, who was still walking, turned around with confusion written all over his face. “Azula?” _

_ “Wanna do something fun, Zuzu?” She grins. _

_ “I don’t know Azula…” He falters. “We should get to dinner, Mom is waiting and-” _

_ “Oh who cares about Mom?” Azula says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the hall. “Do you know what’s in that room, Zuko?” _

_ “No…” He mumbles as they enter said room.  _

_ “This is Mom’s sitting room. It’s where she does all of her...Whatever, you know?” _

_ Zuko shakes his head. “Azula I don’t like this, I’m leaving.” He stammers, forcing himself out of her grip and running out and down the hall. _

_ Whatever, he was too weak. _

_ Azula returns her attention to the room, so full of things that her Mother never cared to share with her. Books she never read to Azula, clothes she never made for her daughter. Only men’s wear. For Zuko. _

_ This room wreaked of love. Love for Zuko, and Azula hated it. _

_ It wasn’t right. It wasn’t perfect like how things should be. _

_ Love was weak, and weakness had to be exterminated. _

_ With a snap of her finger, a flame enraptured her hand, movements like a wild dance as she held it up and outwards towards the things. _

_ Her Mother was weak for holding such affection. _

_ Zuko was weak for accepting it. _

_ She would teach them a lesson. _

_ Like Father taught her. _

_ “I’ll make you strong.” She whispers, and shoots the flame towards the rug, the furnishing immediately catching on fire. _

_ When they found her, the entire room had already been set ablaze. Azula had heard her Mother call for her, and from her place among it, walked out of the room. Fire covered her path, but for her, it parted it’s tongues of light. It swayed ever so slightly, but never once made an attempt to come closer to her than necessary. _

_ When her Mother saw her, she was smiling, because why wouldn’t she be. _

_ This would make them see the truth. _

_ That this affection they had was weak, and it was wrong. _

_ But instead, her Mother looked terrified, eyes watching in horror as she screamed three words Azula would never forget. _

_ “Azula you monster!” _

-

“Azula?” A voice calls, relinquishing Azula from her daydream as she sees Ty Lee looking at her worriedly. “Are you even paying attention?”

No she was not.

She was reliving traumatic experiences, the likes of which Ty Lee would never understand.

But she didn’t need to know that.

So instead, Azula gives her a smile and says, “Sorry, I must have spaced out for a moment. What’s happening?”

Ty Lee narrows her eyes skeptically, but Azula plays off her concern easily. She points to the screen. “Is that the egg?”

The brunette looks back to the show, and nods. “Yeah, they dropped it in the lake, so now they're trying to figure out why it isn’t glowing as brightly as before.”

“Well that’s obvious.” Azula scoffs, watching two children run about a village on screen. “The egg is sick, it’s the only logical explanation.”

Ty Lee shushes her. “You’re no fun! Just watch and see what happens!”

Azula chuckles, but says nothing more. She’ll let Ty Lee have this. It’s the least she could do.

The show sucks, as Azula concludes, and she finds herself far more preoccupied in thinking of that fateful day.

When her Mother had said those words, Azula wasn’t sure how she felt. She recalls being shocked, and...and confused, because why? Why was  _ she  _ the monster? She was just doing what Father had taught her. Eliminate weakness so that all may be perfect.

So why was she the monster?

It didn’t make sense to her then, but it does now.

She wasn’t a monster.

She was a child who didn’t know any better.

Azula holds back a gasp, in fear of really worrying Ty Lee this time.

She understood that now. She wasn’t the monster, because the only monster was her Father. He had taught her the principles that had led her to that day. To that decision.

She was the spark that sent their family into ruins. Burned into nothing but ash.

But that was then, this was now.

She could rebuild a new family, one with Zuko and Kiyi. One without her parents, who had put such high expectations on her that the minute she faltered, her whole life came crashing down. 

Ursa didn’t mean what she said to Azula that day. 

Azula is ready to accept that.

Ursa was wrong. She was always wrong when it came to Azula. She never understood her well enough. No, that wasn’t it. She never tried to understand her. To support her, and help her through this.

She never tried, and she was going to have to live with that.

It wasn’t Azula’s burden to bear anymore.

“I’m not a monster.” Azula says without thinking, but it means more than that.

She’s accepting it, and letting it go.

The show pauses.

“What?”

Ty Lee’s voice is trembling, and Azula can sympathize. She almost wants to cry herself.

“I’m...I’m not a monster.” She repeats, this time making Ty Lee shift so that she can face Azula fully. “Right?”

“Right.” Ty Lee breathily repeats, a laugh escaping her as she pulls Azula in for a hug. 

Azula is stunned for more than a moment. She wasn’t expecting this. In fact, she wasn’t expecting to even say it. It just...slipped out.

But here they were, Ty Lee clinging to Azula like her life depended on it, and Azula...Azula admitting something she had fought so hard to convince herself of for the past ten years.

Azula is shocked to find that this feeling is relief.

With shaky hands, she returns Ty Lee’s embrace, holding the girl to her as she says, “I’m not a monster.”

“No, you’re not, Azula.” Ty Lee affirms, and Azula can feel the tears soaking into her shirt. Ty Lee was crying.

Let it in.

“My Mother was wrong.”

Understand it.

“I’m Azula.”

Accept it.

“And I am not a monster.”

And release it.

She was not expecting this tonight, but supposes she can’t be surprised. That’s a lie, she has every right to be surprised.

What she means, is that she wasn’t shocked at this turn of events. She and her Mother, while not speaking to each other, had grown a common ground. As long as one didn’t interfere with the other, then they had no reason to hold resentment. 

Azula no longer cared for her Mother in any regard. In neither hate nor love did she feel anything for her. All that was left was to accept what had happened, and let those feelings of unbridled anger and resentment go.

She just wasn’t expecting it to happen tonight.

Yet here she was.

Azula can’t be mad about it.

She feels wonderful. Like a piece of her tarnished soul had been washed clean. Ready to face whatever challenges life brings upon it with clarity.

It was a step forward. Something Azula could be proud of.

“I’m so proud of you.” A voice whispers, as if hearing her thoughts and speaking them for her.

Ty Lee always knew what to say. 

“You don’t know how much you help me.” Azula mumbles into Ty Lee’s shoulder, tightening her holds just slightly to show her acknowledgement. Without thinking, her index finger taps Ty Lee’s back three times.

_ I love you. _

“Me?” Ty Lee asks, not seeming to pick up on the gesture. “All I’ve done is push you. Sometimes too much.”

“ _ Sometimes _ I need that push. Even if it  _ is  _ too much.” Azula counters. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed Ty Lee, but I’m quite the stubborn personality.”

Ty Lee giggles, pulling back slightly so that she can look at Azula, seeing the amused smile on the fire benders lips. “Maybe just a little.” She jokes.

“Oh _ ha ha _ , very funny.” Azula states, shoving Ty Lee playfully, which only fueled Ty Lee’s amusement. 

This is what Azula wanted. This is what she was aiming for. These simple moments with Ty Lee that seemed too bar and in between. 

“You do, Ty Lee.” Azula repeats, drawing the laughter to a close. There was something in the way Ty Lee was looking at her right now. Like this was exactly what she needed to hear. Was Ty Lee not feeling useful to Azula, or was it more than that. Did she not feel special, or loved.

Azula wouldn’t let that happen.

Even if she still can’t say it, she would show Ty Lee. Any way she can. 

“I wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for you.”

The words come easier than she expects them too, and it seems to be exactly what Ty Lee needed to hear. The brunette beams, and pulls Azula in for a searingly deep kiss, both startling her and making her heart explode. In shock or excitement, Azula didn’t know, nor did she care.

This was the Ty Lee she knew. One so impulsive, and cheerful, and so brazen with Azula. She was no longer dulled by some unspoken sadness, no, she was bright once more. And even if Azula didn’t know the reason for such a state, she would take this, because if Ty Lee wants to talk to her, then she will. 

Ty Lee never withheld her worries from Azula, unless they were about Azula herself.

That is what she had learned, and what she now vowed to change.

Azula wanted Ty Lee to feel safe with her. To talk freely of anything she might have troubling her mind, no matter what, or who, it pertains to.

When they break apart, Azula takes a few moments to catch her breath before saying,“I know...I know I’m difficult, and I know you don’t trust or forgive me, Ty Lee.” 

She looks into those grey orbs, and they are full with wonderment. Wondering what Azula will say next, and what it will bring. Azula hopes it will be something good. Something wonderful, even.

“But I want you to know that you can be honest with me. About anything.”

Azula feels more than she sees Ty Lee nod her head. Tier foreheads are so close, and Azula can hear every little breath or sigh that leaves the acrobat’s lips. “I know, Zula.”

Azula is taken aback. “Now  _ that’s  _ new.” She says.

“Do you not want me to?” Ty Lee asks, and Azual hums.

“Depends.” She taunts, leaning back in once more. “Can I start calling you Lee again?”

“You can call me anything you want.” She breathes against Azula’s lips.

“Really now?” Azula teases, all sorts of names coming to mind. One’s she won’t use just yet, but she’ll keep them stashed away for when she was ready. “One day I’ll take you up on that, Lee.”

“Good enough for me.” Ty Lee says quickly, and Azula barely has enough time to hear the words before lips meet her own.

_ Strawberries _ .

She’s beginning to grow an addiction to the taste of them.

-

“The elf girl is my favorite.” Azula remarks. It was much later into the night, the mood being lightened by both of their less troubled hearts. Ty Lee had dared to place her head among Azula’s shoulder. Azula didn’t stop her, nor did she shrug her off.

“She has a name, Azula.” Ty Lee scolds playfully.

“I’m aware.”

Ty Lee sighs, making Azula smile. Good, she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this. “How long have we been watching this anyway?”

Ty Lee pauses, checking the episode number they were on. “Around...three hours or so?”

“And this is what normal teens do all the time?”

“I mean, yeah. I guess so.” Ty Lee says, as if it was news to her as well.

Azula frowns. If this is what she had missed out on as a child she couldn’t exactly complain. Everything about this screamed lazy. She should be spending time training, or...or  _ something  _ productive.

Like figuring out what the hell Ozai was up to.

Azula couldn’t figure it out. She had followed him for her entire life, and she had no clue as to why he would want children. Wouldn’t it make more sense to go after the people that imprisoned him? Or young able bodied adults who he can force into fighting for him? Why children?

“Why…” She mutters, drawing Ty Lee’s attention.

“Well because they probably have nothing better to do.” Ty Lee says in a joking manner, and Azula realizes Ty Lee is still thinking about their conversation.

Shifting a bit in bed, she decides to not think about it anymore. “Well their stupid. They should be more productive with their lives.”

Ty Lee giggles. “You don’t have to keep trying to be perfect, Azula. No one’s expecting that of you.”

She disagrees.

She needs to be perfect for this.

Without that, she can’t figure this out. Her fire bending needs to be without flaw in case she...she sees him.

Fear spikes her heart, filling it with dread.

If she sees him, could she do what needs to be done?

She’s not sure.

With a shaky breath, Azula says, “I know.”

“You can know and still not believe it.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Azula forces out. “I think I’ve had enough of my emotions for one day.”

Ty Lee pauses, but inevitably says, “Okay.”

“Let’s talk about you, for once.” Azula suggests, feeling Ty Lee tense. “I know you’ve been off since you got here. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing anymore.” Ty Lee says. 

“So there was something.” Azula sighs. “Let me guess. It was your sister wasn’t it? Your identical twin?”

Ty Lee says nothing, but that silence speaks volumes. “What did she do?” Azula demands, a gentle firmness to her voice to show she wasn’t mad at Ty Lee, but rather someone else.

“The usual.” Ty Lee mumbles, uncharacteristically solemn. “ _ ‘You’re not special’, ‘There’s no reason for her to care about you’, ‘you’re nothing to her’ _ . I know I can handle it, but I guess with everything you’ve been going through, I felt like I wasn’t doing enough. That I...wasn’t really needed.”

“You are. Believe me when I tell you that.”

“I know.” Ty Lee says, more lax in her answer as she melts back onto Azula’s broad shoulder comfortably. “Those things vanished with your little speech.”

“Good, because the next time I see that vile little-”

“Hey.” Ty Lee scolds. “You won’t hurt her, got it? Ty Lin’s just a bully, and hurting her only brings you down to her level.”

“And yet, I still want to punch her all the same.”

“I know.” Ty Lee says, abruptly taking Azula’s hand and squeezing it. “I know.” She repeats, a little quieter.

Azula stays silent, because she has nothing more to say.

She had never liked Ty Lee’s family. So much so that she never even bothered to remember any of their names. Ty Lee was the only one worth remembering in that wretched family. Her parents never bothered to remember which of her seven twin sisters was which, and her sisters acted like Ty Lee was nothing. The youngest, and therefore disposable. Ty Lin was only ten seconds older than Ty Lee, and yet she treated it like it was ten years. Their parents never cared, of course. They just...they shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

But it was.

It was such a big deal.

It gave Ty Lee insecurities. Insecurities she shouldn’t have to have, because she is special. She’s so special to Azula, and she wanted to make sure Ty Lee knew that.

Normally, Azula wouldn’t care. If it were Mai, she’d tell the girl to grow up, but this was Ty Lee, and Ty Lee was special. Azula loved her, like no one else and if anyone tried to inflict an emotional  _ scratch  _ on Ty Lee, Azula would give them a physical  _ beating _ .

No one would hurt Ty Lee.

Azula had done enough of that herself, and she would make sure no one ever does the same.

“You’re special to me.” Azula says in a hushed voice. “Never forget that.”

Three taps to the back of the brunette’s palm.

_ I love you. _

Ty Lee shifts. “Hey Azula, what’s that-”

The door to Azula’s room slams open, making them both jump in surprise.

Zuko stood there, eyes widened in fear, phone clutched in his hand tightly.

“Zuko what the hell!” Azula shouts. “Ever heard of knocking?!”

“They took him.” He says, almost as if out of breath. “They took him, Azula.”

“Took  _ who _ , Zuko.” Azula says, getting out of the bed and starting her way over to where her brother stood, frozen still.

There was absolute terror in his eyes, and Azula already has a guess of who he was referring to. 

No…

“Ozai.” He confesses, and Azula stumbles backwards a bit.

Anything but that…

“Ozai’s out.” Zuko repeats. “He’s free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	33. Conditioning

Ozai was free.

He was out there, somewhere in this city plotting his next move, and Azula wasn’t there to know what it was. And what’s worse?

She couldn’t think straight.

Nothing made sense about any of this. The kidnappings, the children, breaking him out so suddenly. None of it made any fucking sense and Azula was to preoccupied with the fact that the man who gave her these scars was loose.

What if he finds out?

She’s been doing so well, and if Ozai were to figure that out, he would no doubt try to eliminate it.

That is, if he wasn’t already.

“Azula?” Ty Lee calls, voice gentle.

Right. They were waiting for a reaction. Something other than her just standing there, miffed.

Zuko looks to her, as she looks to him, and they share a conversation with no words.

This wasn’t about them anymore.

This was about the fate of the fire nation, and the world.

Azula told him she’d pick when she would be his ally.

This was one of those times.

“We…” She breathes, collecting herself as best she can. “We have to call Mai. She should be on her Father’s trail right now.”

“Okay. I’ll get her on the phone, you two should probably get dressed in case we have to head out.”

Zuko leaves, and Ty Lee finally runs over to Azula, who still looks shell shocked. “Hey.” She says, and Azula only then realizes her heavy breathing. “Hey, look at me.”

Azula does, and finds comfort in those wonderful grey eyes. “He won’t hurt you. I’ll make sure of that.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, Lee.” Azula forces out. 

Confused, Ty Lee says, “What?”

Azula takes the hands that had been placed upon her cheeks, and holds them dutifully. “Love is weakness to him.”

It’s all the answer she needs for Ty Lee’s eyes to widen, and even less for her head to start shaking resistantly. “He won’t, Azula. Nobody even knows about us except for Zuko and Mai.”

Azula lets out a tired breath, and lifts a hands to caress Ty Lee’s cheek. “He’s always known, Ty Lee.”

_ You’re not normal. _

Before Ty Lee has a chance to respond, Azula says, “Go get dressed in the bathroom. You brought a change of clothes, right?”

She can see that the brunette wants to say more, to ask just what she meant by that, but she doesn’t. Azula wouldn’t give her an answer, and she knew that. So, with a reluctant nod, she grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom.

Azula gets to the walk in closet that adorns her luxurious clothing items before she all but stumbles into one of the walls inside. 

Ozai was free, and Azula would probably be one of his top priorities. Whether that be to eliminate her or get her to join him, Azula didn’t know.

All she knew was that she had to protect Ty Lee. If he knows about them, then he’d no doubt go for her soon.

Azula wouldn’t let him take her.

She couldn’t.

-

Azula stood quietly in the corner as Zuko repeatedly called Mai, pacing the floor worriedly. Ty Lee sat on the couch, watching the boy strut from wall to wall.

Azula had to evaluate what she knew, and then she could start her theories. She knew there’s a group of followers that worship Ozai enough to break him out of a heavily guarded prison cell. She knows Ozai is free, and plans to do something with his followers. He was kidnapping children, and while it didn’t make any sense, it was still a variable in this equation.

Once Mai found their base, she would know more.

“Zuko stop pacing.” Azula commands, and he turns to glare at her.

“My girlfriend is out there, not picking up her phone while our Father is newly released from prison. Forgive me for being a little anxious!”

Azula ignores his shouts, and merely says, “Mai can take care of herself. She’ll be fine.”

“Our Father-”

“-Has no bending and is weak from the limited amount of food he’s been given at the prison no doubt, so I’d say she’s just fine. He can’t do anything to her.” Azula offers as some semblance of comfort to her brother. “And besides, so long as she’s not caught, there’s no reason to worry.”

“Then why isn’t she answering her phone?” Zuko demands.

“For the same reason I need you to shut the fuck up.” 

The room falls silent once more, and Azula closes her eyes.

The children were the only part of this that didn’t make sense right now. What purpose did they serve? She needed to learn more about that. If she can figure out, then she can start piecing together parts of this plan. One step at a time.

“What do we know about the children?” She asks.

Zuko sighs. “As far as I could tell from the files the police emailed me, there's no correlation to each other. They are all from different lower or higher profiting families, all varying ages, and no relation to Ozai through any of the families. The only thing they have in common is that they're all from the city.”

“And you’re sure?” 

“Positive.” Zuko confirms.

“What if they have nothing to do with this?” Ty Lee chimes in, and Azula raises a questioning eyebrow to her, silently telling her to go on. “I mean, they're just kids. Ozai doesn’t really have a use for them.”

Azula eyes widen. 

That’s it.

Ty Lee just solved it.

“They're a distraction.” Azula says. “The kids were a way to draw the police's attention away from Ozai while his followers broke him out. The less people on Ozai and the more on the kidnappings would-”

“-Make it easier for them to break him out! Ty Lee, you genius!” Zuko finishes with glee, and said brunette beams, eyes meeting Azula’s with pure joy. Azula smiles at her, and winks.

They’ll talk later.

“Okay.” Azula says. “So the kids were a distraction, and are probably only being held there because if they let them go they’ll no doubt tell their parents. Is Mai still not answering?”

“Oh.” Zuko says, looking down to see his phone had stopped ringing. He forgot to keep calling. “I’ll uh-, let’s see.”

Azula rolls her eyes as her brother calls Mai once more. While he does that, Ty Lee gets up from the couch and skips over to Azula happily. Azula, knowing what’s coming, is already uncrossing her arms as Ty Lee leaps into them.

“That was genius Ty Lee, great job.” Azula whispers, and Ty Lee giggles joyfully.

“Thanks Zula.” She replies.

“Hello?” Came a fourth voice. It was Mai.

“Mai! How are things going?”

“Fine, why did you call me like 47 times?”

“It was not-!” Zuko starts, but upon looking, his confidence dies. Azula smirks. “Okay maybe it was, but it’s important.”

“Then spit it out.”

“Ozai’s free.”

Mai is silent for a good ten seconds before they all hear a forced, “What?”

“My Father is loose, so we need you to be extra careful when you find their base. Where are you now?” Azula convenes, releasing herself from Ty Lee’s grip and taking the phone from Zuko’s hand.

“Some old country roads outside of the city. There’s lots of trees.”

“Did you see a name for the road? Any landmarks?”

“No, but I followed him out on exit 385.”

“Okay, keep us updated.” Azula says.

“Okay, I’m hanging up.”

With that, the line cuts out, and Azula gives it back to her brother. “Exit 385. Where is that?”

“I think it’s the one closest to the police department. It makes sense. Gives them an easy escape route.” Zuko replies.

“It also makes it easier for the police to follow.” Ty Lee says.

“If they knew who they were dealing with.” Azula adds, looking at Ty Lee briefly. “But they don’t. So it’s a safe bet to say that they haven’t done anything.”

“True.” Zuko says. “I’ll get in touch with the chief, tell them what’s going on.”

“No.” Azula says, holding up a hand to stop him from calling.

“What?” Zuko asks. “Why?”

“Too many eyes and ears. My guess is Ozai has followers in the prison too. If you make it public knowledge, they’ll tell Ozai, and disappear.”

Zuko’s thumb, which was hovering over the call button, hesitates as he thinks on Azula’s words. After a moment or two, the thumb lifts, and his phone shuts off. Zuko gives her a nod, and she returns it gratefully. 

“Okay.” She says. “There’s not much else we can do other than wait for Mai to give us a location. I can go find some wiretaps and camera’s for us to use.”

Zuko nods, sitting down in one of their plush sitting chairs. “You do that, I’ll let you know if Mai calls.”

“Come on.” She says to Ty Lee. “I could use another pair of hands.” 

Ty Lee gives her a nod, and together they head down the halls. After a minute, she asks, “So where is this stuff, anyway?”

Azula takes a deep breath. “My Father’s office.”

They turned the corner, and there it stood. Large wooden doors, sealed shut to her ever since she had shouted at Zuko and nearly burned his desk.

“Azula you don’t have to-”

“We need them, Lee.” Is all Azula says, and begins onwards.

Azula hears Ty Lee follow, but her footsteps are hesitant, and slower. Azula hears it, but says nothing. She merely pushes open the door. 

It was different now. The files on the desk were lessened, and the layout was messier. The threatening aura was gone, and the books along the wall had been taken out, some put on Zuko’s desk for reading purposes.

It felt nothing like when her Father once sat in here, and yet Azula could still feel his presence. She could still recall the memories of her times here. Both good and bad.

Were there any genuine moments here?

Azula isn’t so sure of that.

“I’ll check the desk, you look through those boxes along the shelves, okay?” Azula points to a series of black bins lines along the bottom shelf, and Ty Lee goes to it with a nod.

Rounding the desk, Azula kneels down, opening the bottom drawer first. There were files upon files, but Azula wasn’t looking for any of that. Closing it, she moves on, she heads to the middle drawer, opening it to see even more files.

Grunting in annoyance, she checks another, and this time only office supplies. When she moves to the other side, she finds them exactly the same. “Damnit.” She grumbles, shoving the bottom cabinet closed particularly hard and looks to Ty Lee, who is only on her second bin. “Anything?”

“No, just more books and business stuff.”

Azula sighs. If there weren’t any in here, then they’d check the garage next. That’s the only other place they could be unless Zuko had moved them all to a separate room, or even back to the company. That last one might be the most probable. 

Azula looks down when something catches her eyes, and she sees that the bottom cabinet she had just chucked was still open. She moves to close it but freezes when one of the manila folder titles catches her eyes. There, in Ozai’s inked handwriting, was one word.

_ Azula. _

Her eyes widen as she lets her hand slide over the rough texture of the folder.

He had a file on her.

Of course he had a file on her. He had files on everyone. So why does Zuko still have it?

With a shaky hand, she grips the edges of the folder facing upwards, and pulls it out of the rack, gripping it with both hands as she turns away from the direction Ty Lee was facing.

She opens it, and finds a small picture taped to the first page. A recent photo, from about a year ago that served as her license photo as well. Flipping it over, she starts to read it with weary eyes, terrified of what she might find.

_ June 28th _

_ Four years old, and has already produced a flame. She is a prodigy, and will need to harness her power immediately. _

Azula gulps. Nothing bad yet.

_ October 14th _

_ Four months, and she has been doing well. Fire bending comes naturally to her, like any prodigy should. Continue to condition for the company. _

Azula tenses. Condition? What the hell does that mean?

Skipping ahead a few pages, she reaches the past year, and the earliest entry is when Azula was informed of The Avatar’s existence. 

_ August 5th _

_ Azula shows promise to become my successor. The Avatar will be her final challenge. Defeat him, and I am sure she is a worthy successor to my company, and its true cause. She will be loyal to me, and the conditioning has proven to that. _

So he was the final factor. If Azula had succeeded in destroying the Avatar, she would have proven her worth.

She doesn’t want that anymore, though. She knew that now.

_ December 31st _

_ Azula’s attention is being distracted, and I suspect it’s that girl, Ty Lee. Azula will need to be conditioned more convincingly if it becomes more of a problem. _

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Her eyes well with tears at the realization of what that word meant.

He had manipulated her from the very beginning.

Not a single moment was genuine praise. She was used, just like everyone else under the pretext that she wasn’t.

The file falls out of her hands, and Azula’s cheeks sting with the impact of her tears streaming down them. 

“Azula?” 

She hears Ty Lee’s voice, but doesn’t register it.

She was nothing to him.

All this time, his only goal was to use her as a back up plan. Sure, she would have been CEO, but he would still hold the reins. He would make the decisions.

She would always be under him.

And he had abused her to make sure of it.

There was no denying it now. He had abused her. Physically and emotionally until she was nothing more than a slave to his game. A pawn for him to toss around the board as he so chose. 

“Azula!” Ty Lee exclaims, finally coming over to face her, seeing the tears on Azula’s face as the fire bender looks up to her sadly. 

“I was nothing.” She whimpers, looking back down at the files. “I thought he might- That he was doing it to make me strong, but he-”

Ty Lee kneels in front of Azula, hands gripping either side of Azula’s cheeks as her thumbs work to rid Azula of her tear stains. It was no use, as new ones came to fill the old ones. Softly, she shushes Azula, blocking any view she might have had of the folder’s contents. “It’s okay, Azula.”

“I let him hurt me, Lee.” Azula cries. “I thought I deserved it but-”

“-You didn’t, Zula.” She reassures. “No one deserves that.”

“It hurt so much.” She chokes, recalling every moment of searing pain and without warning, she falls from the chair and into Ty Lee’s arms, The brunette’s arms are around her in record time, one already getting to work brushing through Azula’s hair comfortingly.

All this time, she had thought she deserved it. Failures were not to go unpunished. That is what she grew up to know. It was proven with Zuko when he failed to keep his mouth shut, so the same applied to her. 

Zuko was right on this. They were the same when it came to this.

She meant nothing to him. Just a soldier in his army to use as he saw fit.

Azula can do nothing but cry, and Ty Lee takes this as a chance to speak.

“You’ve spent your whole life fearing what he might do to you, and you never got a chance to see what Zuko did.” She says. “The pain he gave you haunts you, and no one has cared to acknowledge that fact, because Zuko seems to handle it so well nowadays.”

Azula’s sobs begin to lessen, now becoming more focused on Ty Lee’s words than the ache in her heart.

“You’re so strong Azula, and not just as a fire bender. Zuko could barely handle one scar without breaking down completely, but you’ve endured so many, and you did it all alone.” 

Azula sniffles, her tears still spilling, but no longer accompanied by the wails of a broken child.

“But you don’t have to do it alone anymore. I’m here, and so’s Zuko. We can help you, if you’ll let us.”

Azula’s eyes shut, her grip on Ty Lee tightening. All her life, Azula had been taught to never show weaknesses. That things like trust and love were for weak fools. That she had to be perfect, and that would only come when all she could trust was herself.

Ozai had taught her those things.

But Azula had meant nothing to Ozai, so maybe he was wrong.

She could trust Ty Lee, because Ty Lee had proven to care about her. Genuinely. Deeply. And as complicated as their relationship was, it was real, and Azula wasn't willing to give it up for a man who never gave a damn about her.

Ozai was rough, and punishing, but Ty Lee was soft and gentle.

Azula felt safe with Ty Lee.

She would try. That was the only way she was ever going to get past this. She had to talk about it, and face it. She’d have to do it eventually or she was always going to live with this fear, and this pain that he caused her.

But Azula didn’t have to do it alone.

Azula taps Ty Lee’s back three times, her crying finally coming to an end.

_ I love you. _

“What does that mean, Zula?”

Azula lets a small smile grace her tired expression. “You know what it means, Lee.”

Ty Lee’s grip tightens. “I love you too.”

They stay there for a while, neither willing to part from the other just yet. Azula revelled in the sweet, relaxing smell of vanilla, and slowly calmed herself. For once, she allows Ty Lee to just hold her, and even if she feels so small, and so weak, she was okay with that. She was getting better at that.

Ty Lee was safe, and wouldn’t lie to Azula about stuff like this. 

“Why does Zuko have that anyway?” Azula mumbles at some point.

Ty Lee hums. “He hasn’t brought himself to go through any of that yet. This is a process for him too, you know?”

Azula could acknowledge that. They both had their demons to face when it came to their Father. Maybe they should have that talk soon. “Okay.” She whispers.

Azula takes a deep breath, and slowly begins to extract herself from Ty Lee, standing up. “We should get back to work.”

She holds her hand to the burnette, and she takes it.

Azula doesn’t let go.

Instead, she intertwined their fingers as she walked back over to the last box Ty Lee was searching through. She lifts a blanket that was covering the top, and what laid there was a box labelled  _ ‘wiretaps _ ’ next to one labelled ‘ _ cameras _ ’.

Azula gives Ty Lee a grin.

“Jackpot.”


	34. Alliances

Azula had some free time. After she and Ty Lee had found the wiretaps and cameras, they had given them to Zuko, who was still waiting for a call.

Apparently wherever they chose to set up their camp, it was far away from the city.

Nevertheless, they all couldn’t do anything else until that call came, so Azula headed to the garage. Her bike was in the last stages of being complete, only the more decorative pieces having to be assembled. That’s where she was now, attaching the fenders to her tires safely.

Then Zuko barged in.

“Hey! Where-!”

“Shh…” Azula whispered calmly, pointing an oil covered hand in front of her, where Zuko saw Ty Lee sleeping peacefully on a couch. All of Ursa’s furniture had been moved out here for the time being, so Ty Lee took to the opportunity to get some rest. Azula couldn’t blame her, it  _ was  _ three in the morning.

“Oh.” He says, not realizing the girl was out here, making Azula hum, finishing the last screw.

“What do you want?” She asks.

Zuko holds up his phone. “Mai called. She’s got a location for us, and she’s heading back now.”

Azula grins. “See? Nothing to be worried about.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves her off. “How’s the bike coming?”

“See for yourself.” Azula says, grabbing the rear fender piece and moving it into position. They, as well as the fuel tank, were decorated with blue flames, a specific design Azula had given Zuko when she gave him the list.

Zuko examines the bike for a moment, giving an impressed grunt. “Do you think it’ll run?”

“It better.” Azula says. “Otherwise you bought me faulty parts.”

“I bought the stuff on your list!” He whispers harshly.

“I’m joking, Zuzu.” Azula blunts. “I checked before I even started, and they're all fine.”

“Oh. Well that’s good.” 

Azula hums, and gets back to work. Zuko says nothing for a while, merely wandering around the garage as he looks at the various things Azula had laid out. She pays him no mind, focused on finishing up this fender. Maybe she could get the cushions in by sunrise.

“You should probably sleep, Azula.”

“I’ll be fine.” She mumbles. “Sleeping isn’t exactly my favorite activity right now anyway.”

“Why’s that?” He asks curiously, and Azula pauses.

She looks back at him, and finds he’s completely serious. Hitting the wrench against her thigh a couple times, she ponders telling him. This could be their time to talk. Azula needed to talk about it anyway. Plus, Zuko had...experience in these matters. He would know how to help her, right?

“Nightmares.” She says, turning back to her bike and finishing the last screw. The rest would have to be welded in, but that could come in the morning when Ty Lee wasn’t asleep.

Zuko is silent for a long time, even as she gets up and puts the wrench back in the toolbox. It’s only until she has her back to him that he finally speaks.

“I have them too.”

Azula freezes in the middle of putting on her shirt, turning to face him with a confused expression.

He smiles, and Azula doesn’t understand why she feels like crying. “I see it a lot. That day.”

Azula knows exactly what he’s talking about. The day he had gotten half his face burned off.

She sighs, moving to finally put her shirt back on. “Yeah well, that makes two of us.” She says.

“How often do you see him?” He pushes ever so slightly.

Azula purses her lips. “Every night.”

“When did they start?”

“That day in the forest. Remember when you found me?”

Zuko nods his head in understanding. “You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m here for you. I get it, you know?”

Azula, despite herself, laughs, nodding a bit as well. “Yeah, I know.” She says, and glances at Ty Lee. “I should probably take her inside.”

“Probably.” Zuko agrees, following her gaze to the brunette. “How is that even comfortable?”

“I don’t know, but this is Ty Lee we’re talking about.” She jokes, heading over to the girl and kneeling in front of the couch.

Zuko chuckles, but says nothing more. He merely gives her a smile, and walks out of the garage. She watches him go, hearing the door shut behind him.

“You have nightmares?”

Azula turns to Ty Lee, whose eyes are open now. “Eavesdropping is rude, Lee.”

Ty Lee pouts. “I  _ was  _ asleep, but Zuko woke me up when he came in.”

“He was pretty loud.” Azula concurs. 

Ty Lee doesn’t add anything more to that conversation, merely staring at Azula. “What kinds of nightmares?”

Azula gives her a sad smile. “Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

She moves to stand, but Ty Lee grabs her wrist, squeezing it firmly. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Azula replies with a sigh. “I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

It’s clear Ty Lee doesn’t want it to end like this. It’s written all over her face, but she stands anyway with a nod, moving her hand to interlock with Azula’s. The fire bender looks down at their hands briefly before looking back up to Ty Lee’s eyes. 

“One day?” Ty Lee asks.

Azula squeezes her hand. “One day.”

-

Mai got back while Azula was in the process of making everyone some food. Zuko had called Aang and told the boy about what was happening. He said he would tell the other and they would be there as soon as they could.

It didn’t take very long. By the time Azula was done cooking, everyone had assembled in the living room.

“I’m not making more food.” Azula grunts, setting down plates in front of Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and herself.

“We all ate individually, don’t worry.” 

“Enough about food.” Mai says taking a bite out of hers. With her free hand, she moves so that the computer she was working with could be shown to everyone. On it, a map was displayed with a marker placed down in the center. “That is where Ozai’s followers have been meeting. What we need to do now is get the wiretaps and cameras Azula and Ty Lee got into it without being noticed. Suki, you pick who goes with you on that.”

Azula is impressed. She would have picked Suki too, due to her background as a kyoshi warrior. It meant she was good at stealth, which is exactly what they need right now.

“Katara and Zuko will do. The team doesn’t need to be any bigger than that.” Suki replies. “How many devices are we working with.”

“Seven cameras and ten wiretaps.” Azula recites from her count earlier this morning. “Can you make that work?”

Suki nods. “Definitely.”

The room falls silent, and it is only then that Azula see’s the hardened stares trained on her.

She sighs. She expected this. “Go on. Spit it out.”

“Why the hell are you here?” Sokka blurts out directly after. 

“Because I want to be.” Azula replies, and notices his seething glare. “What? Did our field trip together not do it for you?”

“This isn’t the same!” He exclaims, turning to Zuko. “She could be using us, Zuko! What if this is all what her Father wants us to do?”

Zuko takes a protective step forward, standing in between Azula and Sokka. Azula takes a bite out of her food. 

“Azula hasn’t had contact with Ozai in over 4  _ months _ , Sokka. She’s done nothing but help us up to this point.” Zuko says, and Azula feels like there’s more to that. One glance at his face, and that is only backed up with his eyes that speak more than words ever could.

“I trust her.”

Azula’s eyes widen as Zuko looks to her, a silent conversation shared. With a single nod of his head, Azula understands all that he wants to say anymore.

He trusted her.

She had earned that trust.

Even after she nearly killed him the day of Sozin’s Comet, he had the heart to trust her again. Against everyone who told him it was a bad idea.

Azula smiles, and nods her head too.

“You can’t be serious, Zuko.” Katara butts in.

“I am.” He says firmly, holding his ground honorably.

“She nearly killed you!”

“And Ozai nearly killed her.”

Katara gapes, making Azula smirk when blue eyes are directed towards her. She raises an amused eyebrow. “Wanna see?” She taunts.

“Enough, Azula.” Zuko says, and Azula merely takes a bite out of her food, smiling as it goes down. That was the easiest she’s ever talked about it. Huh.“This isn’t the time to fight with someone who could be a big ally. She’s here to help, and I’m willing to vouch for that. So if any of you have a problem with it, you’ll have to go through me.”

Katara grunts, but says nothing more. No one speaks another word.

“I for one think it’s an awesome idea. That bastard won’t know what hit him.”

Well, except for Toph.

“Thanks, shortie.” Azula remarks, and Toph turns her head to somewhat face her.

“Thank me by sticking it to your old man.”

Azula grimaces slightly at that proposition, not sure if she’d be able to do that if it came down to it.

“I’ll try.” Azula finally says, and it’s enough for Toph.

“So what do the rest of us do?” Ty Lee asks.

Mai crosses her arms and leans back. “We wait.”

-

Wait they did.

Mai watched TV in the living room while Sokka joined her. They didn’t speak, apart from Sokka’s occasional laugh at whatever was happening in the show. Aang was out in the gardens meditating, while Azula and Toph took to a sparring session.

It was the most fun Azula had had all month.

She could tell Toph had been keeping up with her earth bending, which didn’t really surprise her, but was relieving. It was much more fun when it felt like your opponent was trying to kill you. Plus, back when they were sworn enemies, Toph always gave her the best fight when it came to brute strength and a test of their natural skill as benders.

Ty Lee watched from her spot on the ground, doing some unnaturally flexible gymnastics as Azula and Toph sent hell’s fire at each other. Azula more literally.

When they were done, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, Azula was standing over Toph, fists out towards the girl offensively while Toph raised hers in surrender. 

“Alright you win, you win!” She exclaims.

Azula heaves a gasp, stepping away from the girl and holding out her hand. She’s not sure how Toph knew it was there, but she took it, and got up from her defeated position. 

“You got too impulsive.” Azula remarks. “But well done. You almost had me a couple of times.”

“Whatever Princess.” Toph grunts, making Azula chuckle. She holds out her fist, and after a moment she see’s Toph grin and bump it lightly with her own.

“You two seem to be getting along.” Ty Lee chirps as they come within distance of her.

Azula winks at Ty Lee, making the girl blush ever so slightly. “Unlike the rest of her merry band of idiots, Toph has an actual sense of humor.”

“And good form.” Toph adds.

“And good form.” Azula repeats, and they share a knowing smirk at each other.

“I’m gonna go see Aang. Interrupt his guru goody goody stuff, you know?” Toph says after she takes a sip of water.

Azula gestures her hand to the garden. “Be my guest.” Toph takes off, and Azula watches her go. She silently vows that if she hears a scream within the next few minutes she’ll give Toph 50 bucks.

“You need to rest, Zula.” 

Ty Lee’s voice was soft, and concerned. Azula sighs. “I’m fine, Lee. I’ve stayed up longer than 36 hours before.”

“What’s your record?” Ty Lee asks, lifting herself up onto her hands and letting herself fall forward into a standing position with practiced ease.

Azula thinks on it for a moment, and comes up with, “96.”

“96  _ hours _ ?!” Ty Lee exclaims. “Are you sure you’re not a robot?”

Azula laughs. “At this point I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Ty Lee doesn’t say anything at first, merely walking up to Azula and wrapping her arms around the fire bender’s neck. Azula watches her do it, eventually letting her hands slide around the brunette’s waist. She raises an expectant eyebrow.

“Just a few hours, okay? You may be beating your record with all of this, so you need them now.” Ty Lee offers.

A good point, if Azula didn’t keep her energy up, who knows what kind of decisions she could make with an exhausted mind and an even weaker mental state.

“Fine.” Azula agrees.

Ty Lee squeals. “Can I join you?” She asks excitedly.

Azula relinquishes herself from the embrace, and looks over her shoulder as she begins to walk away from Ty Lee. “ _ That _ is entirely up to you.” She says.

It takes Ty Lee a full minute to process the words, but when she does, she hears, “Wait up, Azula!”

Azula smirks.

-

Once they got inside, they had been informed that there was still no news from Suki or the others, so it would probably be a while until they checked in. A few hours at least. 

Ty Lee had smiled, and nodded her head. Azula had gone ahead and started to shower, leaving Ty Lee to talk with Mai and Sokka.

When she got out, Ty Lee was already in the bed, doing something on her phone with her earbuds in. She hadn’t seemed to notice Azula yet, which was probably good because Azula was staring.

She never stared at things, but this was all too interesting.

Never had something looked so right. So normal to Azula, as Ty Lee was acting so casually in front of her.

She wanted  _ this _ . Not her Father.

She would stop him. No matter the cost.

Even if it was losing her damn mind.

_ Again _ .

Ty Lee chose that moment to look up, and smiled at Azula. “Hi.” She says.

“Hey.” Azula returns, throwing her towel to the chair, mentally making a note to deal with it later as she crawls into the bed next to Ty Lee. “What are you listening to?”

Ty Lee doesn’t give her a verbal answer, only taking out the earbud from her left ear and giving it to Azula. She takes the piece, and places it in her ear comfortable, recognizing the vocals of one Taylor Swift.

“Seriously?” Azula remarks with a gloat.

Ty Lee pouts. “She’s got amazing songs and you know it.”

_ When you left her all alone and never told her why, why _

“Whatever you say, Lee.” Azula jokes, focusing a little too much on the lyrics for her own likings.

_ And that's how it works _

_ That's how you lost the girl _

Azula takes the earbud out, the lyrics fading away as she hands it back to Ty Lee, settling down in her bed. She can feel Ty Lee’s eyes on her as she does so, but doesn’t acknowledge it, laying on her side and shutting her eyes.

She hears Ty Lee move, shifting in the bed until it comes to a stop. Then, in a quiet voice, she whispers, “A lot happened last night.”

Azula huffs, amused at Ty Lee’s ability to bring up a serious conversation at every turn. A little annoyed by it too if she was being honest.

“Great observation skills.” She snarks, opening her eyes so she can stare at the wall in front of her. 

A hand presses to the back of Azula’s shirt, and while she can’t feel it, Azula can assume Ty Lee’s hand is cold, because she goes absolutely rigid. 

“Are they ever about me?”

Azula doesn’t say anything for a moment, weighing the possible outcomes of her answer. Inevitably, she ends up saying, “No.”

“Are they painful?” Ty Lee asks, but follows it with, “That’s stupid, of course they are.”

Azula smiles, but says nothing.

The hand traces random lines over Azula’s back, the soft material of her shirt bunching up a bit before Ty Lee straightens it out. It’s relaxing in a way, something to focus on instead of actually sleeping.

She doesn’t realize her eyes had grown so heavy until she feels blackness swarming her vision, and her eyes are shutting closed.

“I’ll be here, okay?”

_ I’ll keep you safe. _

Azula’s heart warms exponentially, and without warning she flips around so she can face the brunette across from her. Ty Lee watches Azula, and doesn’t even flinch when Azula’s hand raises to her cheek.

Three gentle taps.

_ I love you. _

Ty Lee smiles, and Azula finally shuts her eyes closed, a black void ensnaring her vision and pulling her into the unconscious. But just before she can fully slip under, she hears four words spoken with nothing but pure love.

“Dream of me instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler before the serious stuff starts :)


	35. Breakpoint

_ “Azula? What are you doing out here all alone?”  _

_ Lu Ten’s voice filtered through her ears, and Azula only bundled up more into her knees. “Mom yelled at me.” _

_ “Again?” He asks, sitting down next to her. She nods, tears in her eyes as she tries to force them back. Father says she shouldn’t cry, or it makes her look weak. “What did she yell at you for?” _

_ “I broke her favorite vase.” _

_ Lu Ten tilts his head slightly. “Was in an accident?” _

_ Azula buries her chin further down, so that only her eyes are visible. “No…” _

_ “Well you did break her vase, Azula. That’s not a very nice thing to do.” _

_ “Zuko breaks things all the time, and she never yells at him.” Azula replies, turning her head to face Lu Ten. _

_ He smiles at her, and pats her head, ruffling her hair slightly, making her whine in retaliation. “Stop! Stop!”  _

_ Lu Ten only laughs, watching his cousin fumble to fix her hair. “I’m sure your Mother is just stressed about some things and didn’t mean to yell.” _

_ “If that’s true then she’s stressed all the time.” Azula grumbles. “It’s annoying.” _

_ Lu Ten laughs, but stands up. “Come on, let’s go do something fun.” _

_ “Like what?” Azula asks. _

_ Lu Ten hums, putting a finger to his chin in thought. He lights up and snaps his fingers suddenly. “How about ice cream?” _

_ Azula’s eyes deceive her stubborn posture. They sparkle with glee while her body holds her back. A mumbled, and not at all convincing, “I shouldn’t.” does nothing to break Lu Ten’s resolve. _

_ “Nonsense!” He says, and scoops her into his arms. She yelps, but makes no move to struggle or get down. She actually holds on tight, a foreign gesture to her these days, but it felt right. Safe. “You’ve been working hard! You deserve to be treated.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Nope!” _

_ Azula pouts, but he only beams at her, a toothy smile escaping beyond his lips. “Okay, but can we invite my friends?” _

_ Lu Ten is shocked, not expecting this development. “You have friends?!” _

_ Azula nods.  _

_ “That’s amazing, Azula! I’m so glad!” Lu Ten exclaims. “What are their names?” _

_ “Ty Lee and Mai.” _

_ Lu Ten smiles, and nods. “Alright. Then let’s go get your friends.” _

_ - _

When Azula wakes up, the feeling is foreign, because for once, she’s not covered in a thick coat of sweat and desperate for air. Now, she simply opens her eyes, and sees a mess of brown hair in front of her.

There, in all her sleeping beauty, is Ty Lee.

Tiny sighs leave her lips rhythmically, and Azula fights every urge in her body to kiss her. She won’t wake her up, not when she’s sleeping so peacefully.

Lying on her back, Azula stares at the ceiling and thinks about that memory. All her memories of Lu Ten were good ones. He never did anything to wrong her, never hurt her or yelled at her. She cared a great deal for him, far more than she ever realized until this moment.

If one were to ask her, Azula would dare to say that Lu Ten was more of a brother to her than Zuko was as a child.

It wasn’t fair, and she knows it, but it’s the truth. Zuko was always with Mother, and because Azula thought her mother couldn’t stand Azula, she was alone. She was alone every day, with no one but her Father and teachers to hold her company.

And even then, she wouldn’t exactly call it enjoyable.

It was hard during the first few years, with Azula’s childish urges driving part of her body to disobey her Father and skip some practices. However, after a few...conversations with her Father, those times dwindled, till they were nonexistent.

With a sigh, Azula gets up from bed, careful not to wake Ty Lee. Trudging over to her desk, she sits down, and stares at a drawer she hasn’t opened in seven years.

She knows what’s in that drawer. It’s something she put away, and swore never to look at again. The only reason she still has it is because she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it.

It’s important to her, in a way she never realized.

Steeling her nerves, she grasps the drawer tightly and pulls it open.

There, in the center, lay a necklace, left exactly where she put it seven years ago.

Reaching in, she picks up the metal insignia, running her thumb over it. In the history books, she had seen it many times. The crest of the Royal Fire Nation family. It adorned crowns, clothes, weapons, flags. Anything to signify their power over others.

To Lu Ten, it was a sign of their will.

Back when there were Kings and Queens, soldiers and peasants, their ancestors ruled the Fire Nation with strength. Sure, they weren’t the nicest people, or the most morally correct, but they were iron willed people. They showed dedication for what they believed in, and that was something Lu Ten admired.

Three pointed ends, one longer than the other, sharp to the tip and shaped as if it were a flame itself. Covered in a polished gold even after all these years, Azula held it tight. It was all she had to remind herself of him.

“Who’s is that?” A voice calls, heavy with sleep. Azula finds Ty Lee just waking up, rounding the bed to head towards her.

“Lu Ten’s.” Azula answers, and after a few seconds follows with, “I dreamt of him last night.”

Two hands press against her shoulder blades, and a chin rests on her head. “It’s beautiful.” Ty Lee murmurs.

It is. It really is.

Putting it back in the drawer, she shuts it closed and stands up. “Come on. Let’s go see what we missed.”

“Okay.” Ty Lee yawns, taking Azula’s hand as they start to head down the hall. “Can you make us food? I’m hungry.”

Azula smiles, and squeezes her hand. “Sure, Lee.”

When they got to the living room, everyone was there, waiting.

Azula glances over each of them, noticing their faces and raising an eyebrow. “What’d we miss?”

Mai says nothing, merely turning her camera around for the pair to see.

Ozai sat on screen. Distant from the hidden camera, but there all the same.

Azula’s heartbeat becomes very clear in her ears, pulsing loudly as she stares at the face who had looked down upon her for years. Who she worshipped as if he was a god, bending to his whim at every turn.

“We’re in.” Mai says, but Azula doesn’t respond.

Her expression is safely guarded, but her insides are screaming. Her back aches, and the grip she has on Ty Lee’s hand has tightened significantly.

He seems to be talking to people around the table, but she can’t hear his voice. They must have muted the audio right now. Probably a good thing.

“What-” Azula clears her throat. “What’s he been saying?”

Mai sucks in a breath. “Not much. They just started, want to join the watch party?”

Azula shakes her head. “Let me know how it goes.” Then she turns to Ty Lee. “What do you want?”

Ty Lee looks concerned, but doesn’t say anything about it. She knows well enough that Azula won’t talk about this until they're somewhere private. So instead she says, “Ramdon?”

Azula nods, and heads to the kitchen, getting started on making Ty Lee some...late afternoon lunch Azula learns after checking the clock.

As she lets the pot start to boil, she grips the counter tightly.

She wasn’t expecting it to have this much of an effect on her, but things have been surprising her lately, so what’s new. 

Laughing to herself, she grabs the pasta and puts it into the pot, hearing it sizzle loudly. Then comes the meat, which she was just finishing cutting into tiny squares. Throwing them in the mix after a minute or two, Azula gets to work stirring and mixing the ingredients with a pair of chopsticks.

If there was one thing Azula could be grateful for, it was cooking.

As taxing as it was on her childhood, it proved to be a sort of comfort for her now. A way to clear her head and just be silent for a while. Granted, this meal only takes ten minutes to make, but it was enough.

By the time she’s putting the dish in a wooden bowl, she feels confident she can get through this. After all, she’s handled worse.

Heading back into the living room, she hands Ty Lee her lunch, who takes it with a delighted hum. “Thanks Zula.” She murmurs quietly, so as to not disrupt Zuko, who was currently talking.

“Looks like they're planning to take over the government with force.” He remarks, listening to Ozai speak.

Azula listens, and determines the plan they have is solid. Get inside the government, and you have control. Doesn’t matter what the people think, so long as you hold the power over them.

Shockingly, she disagrees.

This world may be shit, but tyranny isn’t the answer. The Fire Nation tried that hundreds of years ago, and it failed. Just like how it failed with her Father ruling this city. Dictators never win. They always crash and burn.

And lose their minds too, if Azula’s any basis to go off of.

“We can’t let that happen.” Katara says.

“Yeah no shit, necklace.” Azula snarks. 

Katara moves in aggressively, but Zuko is the one to put an arm out and stop her. “You got something you want to say to me?” She asks.

“Yeah.” Azula stands up. “You all don’t really want me here, and that’s fine. I don’t particularly want to be here either.”

“Then why are you here?” Sokka asks, a sharpness to his words that will cut if Azula says the wrong thing.

Azula grins. “Oh you know. It's fun watching you all fall apart trying to guess my Father’s plan.”

“Why you-” Sokka growls, and goes towards Azula but Zuko puts out his other hand to stop him too. Azula smirks, this is fun.

She sucks in a breath. “My Father wants to take over the city, that’s a given. What you idiots should be doing is sending The Avatar here to protect the Mayor, but you can’t make a big show of it.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Suki asks.

Azula raises an eyebrow. “Tell me, are there any cameras looking down on the table?”

“Yeah, why?”

Azula’s impressed. This girl thought ahead. Very clever. “Switch to that one, we need to see the plans.

Mai does, and they see documents and maps littered about the space. Over top all of them is a map of the Mayor’s office, blueprints probably stolen from her Father’s company records no doubt. She leans down to the computer and points to it. “These are the routes they're gonna take. Red is always first, then blue. Green is a backup in case things go south, but they usually never do.”

She turns her head to Aang, and gives him a knowing stare. “Unless a group of idiots try to mess the plans up.”

Aang slowly begins to nod his head, understanding what Azula was saying. “So we sneak in in pairs, and stop whatever they're planning to do.”

“Oh, we know what they’re planning.” Azula says. “Their planning to kill the Mayor.”

They hadn’t said it yet, but just after Azula says it, Ozai’s voice booms over them all.

_ ‘Once we capture him, I will finish the job. Then, we can finish what we started.’ _

All eyes fall to Azula, and Azula shrugs as if to say, ‘I told you so.’

“Point is,” Azula starts, moving away from the laptop. “You all may not trust me, but I know how my Father works. Hell, most of the plans he developed came from my suggestions. You need me.”

Katara is unconvinced, same as Sokka, but Aang steps in and says, “Azula’s right. We need to stop Ozai, and she’s probably our best chance at doing so.”

“She’s a psychopath-” Katara starts.   
  


“Former.” Azula adds nonchalantly.

“-Who tried to kill all of us!”

Azula laughs. “Katara if I wanted you dead I would have done it on our little...what do you call it? Life changing field trip?”

“She has a point.” Toph chimes in. “I’m in. Hell, I’d say I’d trust her too.”

“Toph?!” Katara exclaims.

“What? She sparred with me earlier and whooped my ass. She had every chance to kill me but didn’t.”

“You’re too good of a sparring partner to die.” Azula jokes, crossing her arms.

“See?” Toph says. “I think we should trust her on this.”

Silence rules the air for more than just a few moments. Brains turn, and thoughts process. Azula can see it all. It’s clear as day to her, she always had been good at reading people.

“Fine.” Katara says, shrugging Zuko’s arm off of her. Once he lets go, Sokka’s arm is released too. “Let’s get back to the plan.”

Azula turns to Ty Lee, who smiles and gives her a thumbs up after she puts down her chopsticks. Her mouth is full of food, but her smile still shows. It makes Azula grin in amusement.

After hours of debates and cycling through different ideas, they finalized their plan. Two teams would move to take out Ozai’s red and blue group. Katara, Suki, and Toph in red. Sokka, Mai, and Ty Lee in blue. Aang would be with the Mayor alone, and Azula and Zuko were backup in case things went to shit. They also acted as the group who would take out the green group if it came down to it.

It was also a preference of the gaang’s. They didn’t know how Azula would react during this, so they had to keep her out unless absolutely necessary. Zuko was only with her as a glorified babysitter.

Azula didn’t fight it. She wouldn’t win even if she wanted to.

They decided to stay the night. There were enough rooms in their mansion, so it wasn’t a problem. Ursa helped everyone get adjusted while Kiyi played with Azula and Zuko in the sitting room. Zuko more than Azula, because she was too caught in her own thoughts.

So Ozai was planning to take over Republic City. A bold move, but very him. He no longer would have the good businessman cover, but if he can control the people one way or the other, then he wins. Sure, theoretically The Avatar could stop him, since his bending was gone, but guns still existed, and Azula was sure he’d have them. They’d have to be careful if they were gonna pull this off.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Zuko asks, sitting down next to her. Kiyi ran amuck around them, too caught up in some imaginary world to care about them.

Azula smiles. “You couldn’t handle them.”

“Wanna bet?” He snarks, and Azula’s taken about.

“Zuzu, am I rubbing off on you?” She taunts.

He shrugs. “Only the good parts.” 

Azula nudges his arm with her own playfully. “Liar.”

“Nah. That’s your bit.” He retorts, and she really laughs this time.

This was nice. He really felt like her brother now. Not some distant cousin or hated sibling. Not like before. It was nice having trust. Trust was...good.

Did that make her a fool?

Maybe.

“Thank you, by the way.” Azula mumbles.

Zuko tilts his head. “For what?”

“Standing up for me.” Azula answers, rubbing her left wrist unconsciously. “No one’s...no one's ever done that for me.”

Zuko stares at her, and Azula can feel the heat of his gaze. It makes her turn inwards, and she hates herself for it. She’s grown weak, and...scared of what other people might say or do to her. When did that start?

Then, Zuko’s hand is placed over hers, and Azula watches it squeeze hers gently. “Well now you do.”

Azula chokes back a sob, holding herself composed because she is not about to break down right here. Not in front of Kiyi. So instead, she straightens her posture and sniffles, saying, “We should get her to bed. It’s late, and Ursa will come looking for her soon anyway.”

Azula stands, and Zuko follows soon after. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

She goes to move, but Zuko grabs her arm, effectively stopping her. She meets his gaze with a raised eyebrow and expectant eyes. “What?”

“I’m worried about you, Azula.” He says.

Azula sighs. “I’m fine, Zuko.” She peels his hand off of her, and shrugs. “I’ve faced worse, right?”

The look on his face says it all. He knows she’s breaking, but she won’t let him have the pleasure of getting her to admit it. She wasn’t ready to admit that to herself. 

He lets go, and Azula says nothing more.

She may break, but it won’t be for him. Doesn’t matter if he trusts her now.

“Come on Kiyi, time for bed.”

-

Azula woke up to the sound of a crash.

Shooting up, she scans the room, eyes going to the space in her bed next to her, and finding it empty. Panic filled her, because where was Ty Lee?

Getting up, Azula leaves her bedroom, opening to find others starting to come out of their rooms too. They all share confused looks, but a child’s scream makes their heads all dart to the opposite end of the hall.

No.

“Kiyi!” Azula shouts, taking off down the hallway. She hears rapid feet behind her, but is too focused on the path in front of her.

“Azu! Zuzu!” Kiyi screams, and Azula's speed increases tenfold.

Zuko and Azula meet in the middle, just outside of Ursa’s door, and without hesitation Zuko slams the door open.

They catch a glimpse of Kiyi struggling in a man covered head to toe in black just before he jumps out of the window.

“No!” Azula screams, running after her and jumping out of the window too. They were on the second story, so it was always down, but Azula’s blast of fire kept her on her feet, allowing her to run after the man. 

She hesitates when she sees Ty Lee being dragged away too, gagged with wide eyes pleading at Azula. 

This wasn’t just about them trying to stop Ozai.

This was about her.

Adrenaline shoots through every vein in her body, and she takes off after them.

She won’t let them take her.

Not Ty Lee.

Ozai would…He would kill her.

But he’d do it slowly.

Love is weakness. Trust is for fools.

It would be a lesson, and Azula didn’t want to learn it.

Because of her struggling, the man holding Ty Lee was easy to catch up to, but two men flanked him, and were ready to take Azula on. She doesn’t hesitate when she sends her flames into their clothes, sending them into a panic to extinguish the fire, and moves on. 

“Azu!” Kiyi screams again, voice so desperate.

“I’m coming Kiyi!” Azula grunts back, fighting the three men who had replaced the other two quickly.

By the time she gets rid of them, it’s too late.

The last thing she sees is Ty Lee managing to get the gag out of her mouth, screaming “I lo-!” before they slam the door shut on her.

Azula’s paralyzed, watching as the car takes off, too far away to chase from her spot and too fast to even hope to catch up to now.

“Azula!”

She hears her brother, but her ears ring over his voice as she drops to her knees.

Ozai had taken two of the three people she cared about in this god awful world.

He had taken them.

Her eyes well with tears, making Zuko’s face blur in front of her.

“I couldn’t stop them…” Azula whimpers. “I failed…”

“You did everything you could Azula.” Zuko reassures, pulling his sister in for a comforting hug. Azula’s tears stream into his shirt, and the embrace does nothing to comfort Azula at all. “You did everything you could.”

They both know that wasn’t true. If Azula did better, then Ty Lee and Kiyi would still be here. They would be safe, and not at the mercy of the man Azula feared more than death.

Azula does the only thing she knows how to do at this point.

She screams.


	36. Impulsive Decisions

Azula was going to fucking kill him.

That is what she vowed as she stormed back into the house, fists blazing and ready to burn anyone who tried to stop her into a pile of ash.

He took Ty Lee.

Azula was stupid enough to think she’d be safe with just her, but everyone was vulnerable when they were asleep.

Zuko was following close behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he says, “Azula you need to calm-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” She shouts, slapping his hand off of her with a murderous glare. 

“Azula-” 

“No! What would you do if he had taken Mai?!” 

Zuko is frozen in place, shocked at her words.

“That's right.” Azula growls. “You’d do the same thing, wouldn’t you?”

“I get it Azula.” Aang says, trying to be calm about this. “But we need to come up with a plan.”

“Fuck plans!” Azula shouts. “They never work anyway, let’s just go in and kill the bastard-!”

“Hey!” Zuko shouts, this time using both arms to hold her steady. She tries to struggle and push herself out of it, but his grip is strong, and unbending. Eventually she stops, and he continues, “No one’s killing anyone, okay?”

“He’ll kill her if we don’t kill him first, Zuko.” Azula snarls angrily. “It will never end, so we have to-”

“No.” Zuko refuses. “If we do, then we’re just as bad as him.”

“You don’t  _ get  _ it, Zuko.” Azula says, reaching up and grabbing his arms by the wrist. Without warning, she lowers herself to kick his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground with Azula over him, pinning his arms above his head. Teeth bared, she finishes with, “I  _ am  _ just as bad as him.”

He groans briefly in pain, and Azula picks herself up, turning her attention to the other people in the room., who were merely watching the scene in shock. “I am  _ going  _ to get her back tonight, so don’t try and stop me unless you want to die too.”

Her words were clear, voice cutting through the air sharper than one of Mai’s delicately polished knives. No one opposed them.

“We won’t because we’re coming with you.” Katara says, and upon seeing Azula’s eyes widen adds, “She’s our friend too.”

Azula glances over all of them, seeing their hardened eyes. They were all in agreement. They were on her side.

“How many times am I going to have to tell you, Azula.” Zuko huffs, and Azula looks back to see him standing up, rubbing the back of his head in pain. “You’re not alone anymore.”

She wasn’t alone anymore.

They were willing to help her, to be by her side while she did this.

She could...rely on them.

With a sharp inhale, Azula says, “Okay. We leave in 20 minutes, get whatever you need.”

“Woah, woah.” Zuko says. “What’s the plan?”

“Kill that bastard, and bring Ty lee and Kiyi home.” Azula responds.

“Good enough for me.” Toph chimes in.

“Okay but how? Ozai’s-”

“-Got no bending and won’t be able to fight again The Avatar and seven of his friends.”

“Eight including you.” Aang says with his arms crossed.

“I am not your friend tattoos.” Azula says, pointing a deadly finger at him. “We get Ty Lee and Kiyi, and then we’re done.”

“Fine by me.” Katara breathes. “Let’s do this.”

“We don’t even know if she’s being taken there!”

“Actually we do.” Mai interrupts, and everyone turns to see that she had gone to the laptop, which was still on the sitting room table. She turns it to face them, and they see Ty Lee chained to a wall, gag now back in her mouth and a man talking to her.

Azula feels her heart stop when he punches Ty Lee.

Oh yeah. Ozai’s dead.

Luckily, this seemed to be enough to incline Zuko to agree with her. “...Alright, I got it. Let’s go.”

After Azula changed, she headed out to the garage. She had finished the final few stages of her motorcycle, so she’s hoping it works. If it doesn’t, well, at least it gives her another excuse to be angry.

Letting the motorcycle down from its elevated position, strung up by chains to make it more accessible to work with, Azula checks over the vehicle, making sure everything looks okay before hopping onto the seat.

Grabbing her key, she puts it in its designated slot, and turns.

The bike makes a small whirring sound, showing that the key did something. Azula checks the dial resting on the top of the fuel tank, making sure it's full. Now all that was left was to hit the ignition switch.

Azula takes a deep breath in. “Moment of truth.”

She hits the switch, hearing a small click, and suddenly the engine revs to life.

She lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m awesome.” 

“Hell yeah you are.” Toph calls, and Azula sees her and the others filtering out into the garage. “I can’t see it, but I know that sound. Did you build it?”

“Yeah.” Azula confirms.

“That’s fucking awesome.”

Azula grins, and meets Zuko’s eyes. “Want a ride?” Zuko gulps, making Azula roll her eyes. “Oh relax. I’m not gonna kill you.”

“The last time you drove a motorcycle you…”

Azula frowns, deciding to not make any further comment on that. She moves her attention back to Toph. “Fine. Toph, let’s go.”

“Hell yeah!” The short girl exclaims, quickly climbing on the bike behind Azula. 

She stares at them expectantly, and opens the garage. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

-

Azula got there faster than the car Zuko was driving, holding the rest of the gang in it. Toph was having the time of her life, screaming and shouting in pure ecstatic joy while Azula focused on making her speed climb faster and faster.

They didn’t have the luxury of being slow.

Ty Lee was being beaten because of her stupidity. God knows what they were doing to Kiyi, but Azula hopes she was put with the other children and that was it.

They stop a ways away from the location, so as to not arouse suspicion to anyone who may be on guard. As she and Toph climb off the bike, Zuko and the rest show up, stopping just next to them.

“We have  _ got  _ to do that again.” Toph laughs.

Azula says nothing, merely narrowing her eyes. They could see the building, and old warehouse from the looks of it. “I count five guards out front, but we’re too far to know for sure.”

“Suki can get in close.” Katara says, emerging from the car. “We’ve been here before, remember? This’ll be easy.”

Azula nods. “Zuko, you go after Kiyi okay? Take Sokka with you, she likes Sokka.”

“How do you know that?” Sokka asks.

“She told me.” Was her answer as they begin to walk closer, they duck off into the woods just next to them for cover.

Zuko comes up beside her. “She didn’t tell me that.”

Azula smirks at him. “Then I guess we know who her favorite is.”

“Everybody quiet.” Suki whispers, whipping out a pair of binoculars, as they all take cover behind bushes and trees lining the edge of the forest.

As they allow Suki to do her thing, Azula does her own. Not too many cars, only three or four that she can see, but there may be more in the warehouse. The men outside, five that she had correctly guessed, were all armed with a side arm and assault rifle.

They were relying on guns. Probably a smart move. Bullets were more lethal than bending.

Azula’s got her tricks though, and now was a perfect time to use them.

“I count five, armed and loaded. No cameras, but safety’s are off.” Suki says, confirming Azula’s own survey as she turns back to them. “We’re gonna have to do this quietly.”

A shame really.

“Fine. Suki and Katara, you take out the guards and go through the front. Zuko and Sokka head round back. You’ll need a keycard to get in but one of the guards there will have one. Mai, go with them because Agni knows you’ll be the only smart one in that group.

“Copy that.” Mai says, pulling out three knives with ease.

“Aang, you go in from the roof.”

“Wait, how do you know so much about the building?” Sokka asks.

Azula turns to look at them. “Did none of you look over the building blueprints?” 

Blank faces stare back at her, and she scoffs, turning back towards the building. “I can’t believe you idiots are the reason I went insane.” Then, “Toph, you’re with me. We go in with Suki’s team.”

“This is gonna be fun.” Toph grins, cracking her knuckles loudly.

Azula holds up her fist, waiting until just the right moment when all of the guards are facing away from them. Suki and Katara shift behind her, and Azula finally see’s the last back, letting her hand fall forward as if an arrow. “Go.”

They take off, Katara bending a wave of water at two of the men and freezing their feet in place. Suki throws her fans at two others, pinning them to the fall as she knocks out the last one with what Azula recognizes to be a chi blocking technique.

Guess Ty Lee’s been teaching her a few things.

Suki and Katara make quick work of the four immobale guards. Finally, Azula says, “Alright, let’s go.”

Everyone breaks apart, Azula and Toph heading towards the two girls. Zuko, Sokka, and Mai disappear behind the building as Aang air bends to the roof. Katara snaps the keycard wrapped around one of the guards neck off and uses it on the door, a beep following with an affirmative green light.

Suki opens the door slowly, finding no one in the hall. “Clear.” She mumbles.

They head in, and Azula is quick to survey her surroundings. The warehouse looks to have been renovated, split up into several rooms, connected by confusingly similar halls. She’d have to keep track of which ways they turned.

“Okay, Azula. You said you know the building. Where’s Ty Lee?”

Thinking, her photographic memory of the place recalls there being a section with multiple doors lined up next to each other. Ten by fourteen foot rooms each, branching off from the rest of the building. It was separate, isolated, where no one could hear someone screams. Mapping a path from the door to that point, Azula takes the lead.

“Follow me.” She orders, and they all do as she says. At some points, a guard or follower pops out, but Azula takes them out easily. A jab to their pulse point here, a knee to the nose there. It was easy.

Too easy.

All of this, it was like no one was here right now, which didn’t make sense considering they fucking kidnapped two people from Azula’s house not a few hours ago.

They reach what Azula is just going to call the prison, and take cover behind a wall. Azula peaks her head over into the room, and finds two guards standing in front of one of the doors.

That was Ty Lee they were guarding. Not for long. Azula turns back to the others. “Suki, Katara, you stay and stop anyone who comes by. Toph,”

The earth bender perks up, eager to hear Azula's next words.

“Do your thing.” She finishes.

Toph grins. “With pleasure.”

Without even the slightest hesitation, the short girl heads into the room. Azula listens to the music. 

_ “Hey! Who are- Stop! Stop!” _

_ Crash! _

_ “We need-!” _

_ Thunk. _

When Azula turns the corner, she sees one man knocked out on the floor, and the other out cold, held up in cuffs not unlike the ones she was put in during the eclipse on the wall.

“Nice job.” Azula says to the girl. “Mind getting this open for me?”

Without a word, Toph grabs the metal door, the steel bunching under her grip as she peels it open easily.

“What is the meaning of this!” The man inside shouts, and Toph reaches in to unlock the door, then pulling it open for Azula to walk in. “You can’t just-”

Azula’s fist collides with his jaw before he can finish, and he falls to the ground harshly. Azula watches over him with neutral pleasure, too angry at this cult for taking away what she loves to show any more emotion than she was.

“Azu?”

Azula’s eyes darted to the wall opposite to the door, seeing Kiyi, a small chain locked around one of her tiny wrists.

“Kiyi.” Azula breaths, taking the chain and melting straight through it easily, disconnecting Kiyi from the wall. As soon as it was done, Kiyi launches herself at Azula, latching on like a leech. “Thank Agni.”

Azula wraps her arms around the girl tightly, relishing in the fact that Kiyi was unharmed.

“Wait, if Kiyi’s here...Then where’s Ty Lee?” Toph asks, and Suki steps into the room a bit to look at the space between the top of the door and the roof. 

“This is the room the camera’s in.” Suki states, and Azula looks to see the small, well placed camera. “She was here, but they moved her. Question is, where?”

Azula pulls Kiyi back enough in her arms so that the child can look at her. “Okay Kiyi, we need your help. When they brought you here, did you see Ty Lee?”

“Lee Lee?” Kiyi asks for clarification.

She smiles. “Yes Kiyi, Lee Lee. Did you see her?”

Kiyi whines in thought. “A little, she looked hurt. Is she okay?”

“I don’t know, Kiyi, that’s why we need your help.” Azula explains. “Did the men say anything about where they might be taking her?”

“I don’t know…” Kiyi mumbles. “Azu I’m scared. What’s going on?”

“I know.” Azula reassures, pulling the girl back in. The others fade away, and Azula focuses only on Kiyi. She’s all that matters right now. “I know you’re scared. I am too, but I bet Ty Lee is even more scared than both of us combined.”

Azula sets the girl down, and brushes both her hands through Kiyi’s hair. “She needs your help, Kiyi, so I need you to think.”

Kiyi settles down, and Azula watches her. She can see the cogs turning in the child’s mind, trying desperately to remember anything.

“They...They said something about a plan. No, a...planning room?”

Kiyi starts mumbling, but Azula understands, and when she looks at the others, they do too.

Ozai’s room, the one where he discussed his plans.

“I’m sorry, Azu. I can’t-”

“No no.” Azula says quickly. “You did great Kiyi, that helped a lot.”

“Really?” Kiyi asks, eyes sparkling with hope.

Azula smiles. “Yes, thank you Kiyi.”

Azula stands, taking Kiyi’s hands, feeling it squeeze against the two fingers it could hold. “Suki and Katara, you’re with me. Toph, take Kiyi back to the car. You make sure  _ nothing  _ happens to her, got it?”

“Scouts honor.” Toph says lightly, but Azula knows she means it.

Crouching back down to Kiyi’s level, the child looks scared. “Azu?” She asks innocently.

Azula sighs. “Kiyi, I need you to go with my friend here, okay? She’ll get you home.”

“What about you?”

She smiles. “I have some...unfinished business here. Go, She’ll keep you safe.”

Kiyi is silent for a moment, but tackles Azula in a hug. “I love you, Azu.”   
  


Azula’s eyes widen, but they soften almost instantly, heart warming as she returns the embrace.

“I love you too, Kiyi.” Azula whispers. “Now go. I’ll see you soon.”

Kiyi leaves Azula’s embrace, and Toph picks her up. Azula stands, and they make eye contact.

“I’ll protect her with my life.” She vows. “I swear it.”

“You better.” Azula threatens.

Toph leaves and Azula takes a moment to get her thoughts in order.

Okay, so Ozai had Ty Lee somewhere, which wasn’t good because that means he had leverage over Azula if she tried to face him head on. She has no idea where the others are, which also isn’t a good thing.

“So what’s the plan?” Katara asks, crossing her arms.

Azula inhales deeply. “I don’t know.” She breathes. “Where are the others? Do we know?”

Just then, a loud crash reverberates through the hall and a man flies to the wall just outside of their door. Azula watches, flabbergasted as Aang comes around the corner, peaking into the room.

“Hey guys!” Aang smiles. “Come on, we need to hurry.”   
  


“What? Why?” Katara asks.

“Because Zuko’s group is fighting Ozai. I found them on the cameras while looking for you.”

Azula’s mouth gapes open. “That’s where we’ll find Ty Lee. Arrow head, lead the way.” 

They take off, running past collapsed guards and followers as he leads them to a set of double doors. Both guards stationed at either side had been knocked to the ground, motionless before them.

They hear a shout of agony from inside, and Azula wastes no time in slamming open the door.

“Where is she?!” Azula shouts, and quickly locks eyes with her Father, who was standing over Zuko with a crowbar.

He grins, throwing it to the side as he rolls up his sleeves. “Azula, it’s been quite a long time, hasn’t it?”

Zuko scrambles up, running to Sokka and Mai, who have collapsed on the floor. 

Azula steals her nerves. “Where is she.” She repeats, her threatening tone filling the air as Ozai laughs.

“You are in no position to make demands, child.” He responds. “But I’ll oblige, and give you two options.”

Azula watches him clap his hands, and in comes a man, holding someone.

Her eyes widen, and her heart stops as Ty Lee is forced into the room, hands tied behin her back, mouth gagged.

“Ty Lee!” Azula shouts, grabbing the girls tired gaze. Those eyes widen and sparkle with both hope and terror as she sees Azula in the flesh.

Azula has a different feeling burning through her, and the bruises on her face only serve to fuel that fire.

Anger was a powerful ally when it came to a fire benders strength.

“It’s very simple actually.” Ozai starts. “Rejoin me, and forget this rebellious phase you’ve been having trying to play the good guy,”

Ozai’s simple face hardens into an intense frown, practically bending Azula’s will like it was nothing under its heated gaze. 

“Or don’t, and I kill Ty Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment of truth, the reckoning is nigh
> 
> what will azula choose?


	37. Killing It At The Source

Join, or she dies.

A simple, yet very complicated ultimatum.

Join him, and everyone in this room will no doubt be captured, or even killed for what happened during Sozin’s comet. Join, and Azula goes back to square one, and Zuko will never forgive her. 

Simple in words, but complicated in actuality.

Kiyi was safe at least. Toph was the most powerful earth bender Azula had ever met. If anyone could protect her baby sister from a cult of elitist fire benders, it would be her. That eases a small part of her mind, but now she had to focus on the problem in front of her.

Azula glances at Ty Lee, whose eyes are screaming,  _ ‘Don’t, it’s not worth it!’ _ at her.

Azula disagrees.

Ty Lee is worth everything. Not even total control over the world held even the slightest value to her now that she had Ty Lee. 

That said, if she didn’t agree, Ty Lee dies. 

“Clocks ticking daughter.” Ozai says, running out of patience and moving to pull out a handgun, pointing it at Ty Lee’s head.

“No!” Azula shouts, and holds up her hands. Any thoughts of maneuvering around the two options vanish the second the end of that barrel presses to the side of the brunette’s head. “I’ll join you, just don’t kill her!” 

Ozai raises an eyebrow at her desperate plea. “You’ve become so weak, Azula. We’ll have to work on that.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, so long as you don’t lay a finger on her ever again, got it?” She bargains.

Ozai hums, and takes the gun away from Ty Lee’s head. Azula immediately sighs in relief. “Very well. Guards, seize them.” He commands, and a group of men filter into the room, each grabbing the gaang and her friends and tying their hands behind their back.

“Azula what are you doing?!” Katara shouts, struggling a bit in her restrained position.

Azula looks back at her, and her eyes wash over with guilt. 

_ I’m sorry. _

Turning back to Ozai, she hardens her features. “None of them are to be hurt, Father. Release them or I won’t do anything for you.”

“You’d ask me that while your pathetic little girlfriend’s life is on the line?”

Azula’s eyes widen. So he knew. She had assumed because of the lengths he had gone to, but now it was confirmed. “...Okay.” She relents. “Just, don’t kill them. You can hold them prisoner, but you might need them right?”

Ozai stares at her, mulling over her suggestion. “...Fair point.” He says, and his attention moves to the guards. “Lock them up.” He orders.

As they begin to file what she had almost begu to call her friends out of the room, Ozai says, “Wait! I want them to see this first.”

Azula’s eyes flash with confusion, and Ozai gestures a hand to Ty Lee. “You need to prove your loyalty to me before you can start making decisions here again.”

The gun moves back to Ty Lee’s head, and Azula’s eyes fill with fear.

“Kill Ty Lee, and eliminate your weakness. Only then will you have my trust again.”

“No!” Azula shouts. “That wasn't part of the deal!”

  
“We agreed that  _ I  _ wouldn’t lay a finger on Ty Lee. I never said anything about not making  _ you  _ do it yourself.”

Azula’s head tilts pathetically. No. She can’t do that. She can’t kill the only thing she was living for at this point. She couldn’t kill the light of her life, who had been there with her at her worst. She couldn’t do it, but now he was asking her to, and if she didn’t he would do it for her, and then kill everyone else.

She looks at Ty Lee, who was beginning to struggle in her own guard’s grip. Her eyes were wide, terror written all over her face as she tried desperately to get the gag out of her mouth.

Azula looks to her Father. “Let me say goodbye.” She demands. “Take the gag out. Now.”

He looks at her, disappointed, but nevertheless nudes his head. The guard moves a hand to rip the gag out of Ty Lee’s mouth. The brunette spits out the extra piece of cloth, and the words come falling out of her mouth immediately.

“It’s okay Azula.” Ty Lee says, and Azula can feel her eyes beginning to water at the edges. “It’s okay, I love you. You know I do.”

Azula can’t do this, but she has to. She’ll hate herself if she does this, but Ty Lee will die if she doesn’t. 

“I forgive you.” Ty Lee weeps, eyes beginning to stain her cheeks with streams of tears. “I need you to know that.”

Azula gasps, seeing nothing but genuine love in Ty Lee’s blurry eyes. She was being serious. She had forgiven Azula. For everything.

Now she definitely couldn’t do it.

How is she supposed to kill someone who had the will to love and forgive her for everything she had done? How does one do that? 

Something in Azula’s mind clicks, and the cogs in her brain start to turn. Maybe she doesn’t have to.

“I’m running out of patience, Azula.” Ozai calls, pressing the gun further into Ty Lee’s head. “Do it.”

His command carries the weight of a full blown dictator, as well as an abusive Father who knows that this broken child will do anything he says. At least, the child he had known five months ago. Azula was different now, and she wasn’t about to let him do this to her again.

A plan formulates in her mind, and she gives Ty Lee one last glance. With great effort, Azula gives Ty Lee a forced smile. Crouching down a bit, she breathes, “Everything’s gonna be okay, Lee. I promise.”

Her hand drags itself in a circular motion, lightning beginning to generate itself with Azula’s flawless technique. She glances at her brother, who stares at her in horror. Only, it turns to confusion when she gives him a knowing stare.

Not having time to give him anything further, Azula does the other hand, and two fingers from each hand point towards themselves, and she can feel the surge of electricity they hold within them, waiting to be let out in a wild tandem. 

Time seems to slow as she makes up her mind. Her eyes look at Ty Lee once more, and the brunette, still so obviously scared, is giving Azula a smile. It breaks her heart, and now Azula knows there’s no way she can possibly even think to lay a finger on her.

She makes up her mind, but then, was there even really a decision to be made? There was no question about what Azula would choose. It was simple.

In the final second, Azula smiles at Ty Lee and says, “I love you.”

She doesn’t have time to gauge Ty Lee’s reaction, her eyes darting to Ozai. He has just enough time to widen his eyes before Azula points two precisely calculated fingers straight at her Father.

The lighting that flowed her body flushes out of her, and is sent straight into his skull.

He doesn’t even have time to scream before the lethal electricity fries his brain, killing him instantly. His body falls to the ground, limp and lifeless.

She vowed that he’d die for that, and Azula never goes back on her word.

“Zuko now!” She screams, and the boy who was still frozen in shock seems to finally understand the look Azula had given him.

With a shout, he throws himself forward, taking the guard behind him with him. Because there were no real restraints on them yet, the guard flies off of him, leaving him able to move once more as he is quick to knock the man unconscious.

The others follow suit as Azula runs to Ty Lee, quickly making quick work of her guard with a single jab to the neck and kick to the balls. He falls over with a groan, holding his crotch in pain.

Azula kicks his face for good measure, knocking him out cold as blood trickles out of his nose.

“Zula?” 

She turns around, meeting Ty Lee’s eyes, shining with too many emotions for Azula to count. That was the last thing on her mind though. All she cared about was that Ty Lee was here.

“I…” Azula starts, feeling sick to her stomach at the realization of what she had just done.

She had just murdered her Father.

“I couldn’t let him take you away from me…” Azula reasons out loud. “He- I couldn’t-”

She had killed him.

“I’m sor-!”

Azula gasps sharply when a body collides into hers. If she had cared to notice, she would have seen Katara untie the rope binding Ty Lee’s hands behind her back. Azula then felt two arms wrapping around her tightly, and a faintly worn out scent of vanilla filling her senses.

“It’s okay.” Ty Lee’s voice was gentle, kissing the air between them delicately so as to not scare Azula away. “I forgive you.” 

Right.

Ty Lee forgave her for everything.

Pulling away quickly, Azula searches Ty Lee’s face, lightly grazing her fingers over Ty Lee’s bruises. “Are you okay?” She asks quickly, and Ty Lee laughs at Azula’s protective nature finally starting to shine through.

“Oh this?” Ty Lee asks, referring to the bruise on her upper cheekbone. “You should see the other guy.”

“I’d love to.” Azula grumbles. “Then I can give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“You already did.” Ty Lee says, and Azula follows her attentive eyes to the man Azula had knocked on the floor. A puddle of blood had begun to pool around his nose.

Azula huffs. “Well he deserved it.”

Ty Lee chuckles, placing her head on Azula’s chest. It’s only then that Azula realizes how tired the girl must be. “Can we go home now?”

Home.

That sounded nice coming from Ty Lee.

Looking to the others, who seemed to be waiting for the two of them, she gives them a nod. It was time to leave this place. “Of course, Lee.” She whispers into the brunette’s hair. “Go with Mai and the others.”

“I wanna go with you.” Ty Lee argues, making Azula smile ever so slightly.

“I know.” She says, and makes firm eye contact with her brother. “But I have to do something first.”

Ty Lee pulls away enough to see that Azula meant it, but also to know that she wouldn’t do anything stupid. When she is satisfied, she mumbles, “Okay.” and leaves Azula’s personal space and walks towards Mai, who wraps a comforting arm around Ty Lee as the others all lead her out.

Zuko stays behind.

“I had to do it.” Azula starts, making her point perfectly clear for her brother.

“I know.” Is all he says.

They turn to their Father’s body, limbs pointed out in different ways. Azula stands over the corpse, and looks at his face, still frozen with the shock of Azula’s lightning. That face would probably haunt Azula for the rest of her days, she knew that, but if it meant that she could live in a world without fear of what her Father might do, then it was worth it.

Not having to see his face anymore after this moment was good enough for her.

Azula hated him, and still does. She will never have a day where she doesn’t hate him, and that’s fine. He had abused her, and manipulated her just like he had Zuko. She was a pawn to him, and now, he meant nothing to her. He doesn’t scare her anymore. She could live in peace with the fact that he was dead.

She knows, because she’s the one who killed him.

“Good riddance.” Azula grumbles.

Zuko actually finds the humor within himself to laugh. “Yeah, good riddance.” He agrees.

“Do you think he ever cared about us at all?” Azula asks, tilting her head and scanning his dead eyes for any sign of life. All she found was cold, dead, and lifeless shock.

“No.” Zuko was quick to answer. “We were nothing to him. Just another means to an end.”   
  


Azula hums, and kicks his body for good measure. When he doesn’t move after the aftershake of Azula’s action, she turns halfway, saying, “Have fun in hell, Dad.”

Zuko mirrors her action, finishing her sentence with, “You’ll fit right in.”

She laughs as he comes up next to her. As they walk away, he wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. Azula snickers, but wraps her own around his torso, walking out of the room. 

Together.

-

When they got back to the group, Kiyi practically bounced on Azula, and the fire bender had to peel the girl off so that she would get in the car with Zuko and the others. Toph gladly gave up her seat on Azula’s motorcycle so that Ty Lee could ride home with Azula.

“I see you finished it up.” Ty Lee hums lazily, wrapping her arms around Azula’s waist from behind as she seated herself comfortably on the bike. 

Azula hums affirmatively. “Scared?” She asks, both recalling Azula’s last drive on such a vehicle.

Ty Lee rests her head on the crevice between Azula’s shoulder blades. “Not with you.” She whispers. “Not anymore.”

Azula smiles, relieved to hear those words as she starts the engine, revving it to life. 

“We’ll see you guys back at the house!” Mai calls from the passenger seat of Zuko’s car. They had pulled ahead into the building parking lot to turn around, and were just now coming back.

“Yeah.” Azula says. “Zuko! You called the cops right?!” She calls, and he pops his head over to nod.

“They're on their way.” He says.

Azula says nothing, watching them take off down the road. As she turns the bike around, revving the engine slightly, but stops when Ty Lee says, “Did it make you feel better?”

_ Did killing your Father make you feel better? _

Azula narrows her eyes at nothing, a hardened frown painting her face.

“No.” She says. It was probably a good thing, honestly. If she had felt good about killing someone, then she didn’t deserve the forgiveness or the love Ty Lee had given her. “But you’re safe now. From him.”

“Are you okay?”

“No.” She answers. “But I will be.”

“Okay.”

With that, Azula takes off down the dark road, her single light illuminating her path as her speed increases tenfold. She feels Ty Lee’s grip tighten, and  _ Agni  _ she had missed this feeling.

-

When they got home, Ty Lee was practically asleep, only being kept awake by the harsh roar of the motorcycle’s engine. Upon parking it and turning off the ignition, Azula looks over her shoulder and says, “Ty Lee, we’re here.”

Ty Lee moans softly, only snuggling closer into Azula and making the girl chuckle. “Do you want me to carry you?”

A nod against her shoulders.

Sighing, Azula lifts herself off the bike, watching as Ty Leeis able to sit up on her own, but her head is still bent down and only her arms are moving out to reach for the fire bender. Laughing softly at the display, Azula leans in, allowing Ty Lee’s to wrap those arms around her neck as Azula hoists her up, one arm scooping under her knees, while the other rests under her upper back.

Ty Lee immediately curls her head into the crook of Azula’s neck, the only noise she makes being the relaxed sigh of contentment.

Azula smiles at the action, but focuses herself and heads inside. Passing by the sitting room, she hears a snicker to see everyone smiling at them. Kiyi is with them, Ursa holding the girl in her arms, still too relieved to even acknowledge Azula’s presence. Ikem was in the same boat.

“Oh shut it, all of you.” She grits, walking passed them, nose turned to the sky.

Ty Lee giggles in her arms as they head to Azula’s room, making Azula raise a questioning eyebrow. “Something funny?”

She shakes her head, and Azula sighs, knowing she’s not getting a further answer than that.

Opening her door with her elbow, she carries Ty Lee over to the bed, dropping her delicately but falling with her as Ty Lee refuses to let go of her. She yelps a bit, but after rolling to end up with Ty Lee on top of her, she can’t really complain. 

Beginning to run a hand through Ty Lee’s hair, which she had carefully let loose from it’s braid, Azula hums constantly.

She wouldn’t trade this for the word. She had the chance but she couldn’t even think about doing it. Ty Lee meant far too much to her.

“You said it.” Ty Lee says suddenly, and Azula makes a noise of acknowledgement, not quite understanding what Ty Lee meant. “I heard you say it.”

Azula’s hand stops when it finally clicks.

_ “I love you.” _

“I did.” Azula comments, trying to stay nonchalant about it.

Ty Lee shifts, and soon Azula is graced with Ty Lee’s face in front of her. Chocolate brown hair drapes around them like a veil, isolating the conversation for them and them along.

“Can you say it again?”

Can she?

Azula had meant it then, of course, but that was in the heat of the moment. She didn’t know what should happen after she let that lightning go, so she knew she had to say it once.

Yet, thinking about it now, she thinks she can.

The first time is always the hardest right?

Her fingers thread through Ty Lee’s hair as the brunette stares at her. She is expectant, yet patient. If Azula can’t say it, then she knows Ty Lee can wait. She always waited. Ty Lee’s too patient for her own good. Azula could tell it hurt her, and that’s the last thing she ever wanted Ty Lee to experience because of her. Never again.

Azula’s made her wait long enough.

“I love you.” She says, voice barely above a whisper, watching Ty Lee’s eyes widen and a smile spread across her lips. Using her grip on Ty Lee’s hair, she pushes her head towards her until their foreheads are touching. Shutting her eyes, she tries to force the bad memories out of Ty Lee. To make the pain she had endured while under Ozai’s capture vanish. “And I will  _ never  _ let  _ anything  _ happen to you ever again.”

Her words were firm. A solemn vow to the brunette. One she would keep even if it killed her.

“I love you too.” Ty Lee breathes, and Azula opens her eyes to see those grey orbs staring down at her. So close to her own that she could see the faintest hints of blues and greens in them. “So much.”

Vanilla finally hits her nose. It’s faint, but still noticeable, and Azula immediately relaxes as Ty Lee returns her head to the crook in Azula’s neck.

They’ve no doubt dirtied the bed, but Azula doesn’t  _ care _ .

She has Ty Lee, and that’s all that matters to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rejoice.


	38. Self Defense

When Azula woke up, Ty Lee was there.

It brought her immediate relief. Last time she had slept with Ty Lee in her bed, she had woken up to it empty. Even the thought of it terrified Azula. Being alone, without Ty Lee there. She slept better when Ty Lee was next to her. Like some sort of angel, or guardian keeping the demons away.

Azula let out a breath, feeling the brunette shift slightly next to her. At some point she must have shifted so that she could curl into Azula’s side, because she was latched onto her so tight Azula could feel the air in her lungs restricting.

Azula wonders how much it affected her.

Was she traumatized? She didn’t seem so bad, but if Azula knows anything it’s that the damaged don’t like to show their broken parts.

She wasn’t held for long, but lots of shit can happen in just a few hours. Hell, Azula went from sleeping peacefully with her girlfriend to killing her Father all in the same night.

Shit, she was gonna get charged with that, wasn’t she?

She needed to talk to Zuko.

Slowly, she extracts herself from Ty Lee’s grip, careful not to make any sudden movements lest she accidentally wake the sleeping girl. When she’s finally out of bed, Ty Lee moans softly, latching onto the pillow Azula was previously using and settling back down.

Azula smiles. She was adorable.

Momentarily forgetting the fact that Ty Lee could wake up, Azula dares to place the lightest of kisses on her forehead. Her lips just barely graze over her forehead, but it’s enough contact to make the brunette smile in her sleep. Azula’s eyes widen for just a moment, thinking she has woken the girl up, but upon seeing Ty Lee just snuggle more into the pillow, she relaxes.

She’ll be back before Ty lee wakes up. With everything the girl has been through, it would be a while before she was up.

Heading out of the room, Azula makes her way to Zuko’s room. She passes by the kitchen, seeing Mai and Katara already up and talking. They notice her, and she notices them, but they say nothing. No one really knows what to say.

Azula keeps walking.

Reaching Zuko’s room, she notices the door was cracked open, just a sliver of light filtering in through the small crevice and onto the fine rug adorning the mansion’s floors. 

“Ah-!” 

It was hissed, more a sound than an actual word. Azula raises an eyebrow, and with curiosity getting the better of her, opens the door silently, not making her presence known.

There, looking into a floor mirror, was Zuko, shirt discarded on the bed. The noise comes again, and it’s then that Azula see’s it.

A giant, red scar in the center of his chest, ragged edges lining it, just like a lightning bolt.

Azula’s eyes widen, but before she can even process it, she hears another hissed, “Ow-!”

She can’t move. She can’t feel anything because she did that. She did that to him and now it was...bruising? Azula frowns, burns and lightning don’t bruise, they scar. This was something different.

“Uhm-” Azula starts, not exactly knowing what she should say. Zuko’s head flips around quickly, shocked at Azula’s appearance.

“Oh, Azula. Hey.” He says, mildly panicking over the fact that the scar was now on full display.

Azula gulps, doing anything to try and not focus on that goddamn scar. “I need to...to talk to you. About last night.”

“Oh, yeah right, okay. Lemme just-” 

Zuko grabs his shirt, quickly putting it on and patting down the wrinkles. “Okay, what is it?”

Azula stutters, actually stutters because, “I killed someone.”

She didn’t mean to say it like that, but the cats out of the bag now. “I killed him, and now the cops are gonna-”

“Okay.” Zuko interrupts, walking the short distance over to her and trying to find out what he should do with his arms. Eventually he settles on leaving them at her shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze as he says, “Everything will be fine Azula.”

“How can you possibly know that Zuko.” Azula says, voice growing more tense and firm with every word. “I killed our Father.” She emphasizes.

“In self defense.” He reassures, hands sliding down to rest on her upper arms. “I’ve already called the police department, and there’s gonna be a trial, but we have a solid case. Our family's attorney says there’s enough evidence to put any doubt in the judge’s mind to rest.”

“Evidence?” Azual asked. Apparently her brain that was usually at a hundred percent all the time was short circuiting. “What evidence?”

“Camera footage, audio files, public witnesses. There were  _ nine  _ of us there, Azula, and that’s not including the guards who will no doubt have to testify too.”

Zuko’s words finally start to register, and she realizes that she was freaking out over nothing. She had killed him, but it was to protect Ty Lee. He was holding a gun to her head and promising to kill her if Azula didn’t comply. She had to do it or he would do it himself. There was…

“There was no other way.” Azula mumbles. “The judge will understand that.”

“Exactly.” Zuko agrees. “You, you killed Ozai, but you did it to protect someone one worth saving. Someone you care about.”

Someone worth saving.

Azula smiles. Of course Ty Lee was worth saving. She thought Azula was worth saving, so Ty Lee should be held far above any danger, out of harm's reach so that nothing could hurt her ever again.

“Okay.” Azula breathes. “So I’m good.” 

A statement. One she desperately needed to be true right. Not just for legal matters, but in the eyes of her brother. She had killed their Father, and no matter how cruel the man was, he was still their Father. She needed to know that Zuko...that she and Zuko were good.

“Yeah.” Zuko says, his soft hazel eyes staring into her own, more concerned ones. “You’re good Azula. We’re good, I promise.”

Azula lets out a relieved sigh, but as her eyes narrow to the ground, they get stuck on the patch of Zuko’s shirt where she now knows a scar that she had put on him laid. 

“I’m sorry.” Azula whispers. “I almost killed you, and I haven’t even apologized for it.” She laughs miserably.

Zuko chuckles, confusing Azula. “I’d like to think of it as a way that makes us even.”

This only furthers Azula's current state. “Even…?” She trails, waiting for an explanation she hopes Zuko will give her.

He laughs again, and merely walks around her. Azula tilts her head a bit to follow him, but she feels his finger on her back, directly on the spot her own gash lay, hidden under her shirt, same as his.

The finger removes itself, and Azula is frozen, still feeling the ghost of it’s touch as he makes the full circle around her, landing back where he started and simply placing that same finger on his stomach.

“I may not have given you that scar, but I blame myself for it every day.”

_ Why? _

Azula can’t understand for the life of her, “Why?”

Zuko smiles, and looks down. Azula follows his eyes, and sees that he had lifted the shirt, revealing the scar once more. “When you gave this to me on that day, I know you may not believe me, but I didn’t hate you. I saw you crying that day, sobbing your eyes out and all I felt was pity, and regret.”

He takes a deep breath before continuing. “You gave it to me in a fit of rage. A moment where you had decided that killing me was better than losing. You had it stuck in your mind that anything was better than failure, even murdering your brother.”

“I’m sorry-” Azula chokes.

“Let me finish.” Zuko demands, but the smile is still evident. “For a while after, I was angry. I thought, ‘How could she do this? To her own brother?’”.

He lowers the shirt. “But then it clicked.” He says. “You weren’t angry at me, or Aang, or even Katara-”

“Oh no I was definitely mad at her.” Azula says, crossing her arms with a firm frown. He laughs. 

“Okay, then her too. But I think you were mostly just mad at yourself.”

Azula tilts her head. “I don’t…”

“You were mad at yourself, Azula.” Zuko repeats, more firmly this time. “You were mad that you were failing him, so you took it out on the world. On me.”

Azula purses her lips, looking down because he was right. He was so spot on that it was actually not possible. How was he this good at understanding what was going through her head. “This...This doesn’t explain why you blame yourself.” She redirects.

Zuko takes in a deep breath. “You'd said Father constantly talked about me right? As some like standard, or threat to you I’m guessing?”

Azula nods, not allowing herself a chance to speak.

“Then I’m part of the reason that those scars are on your back.” Zuko says. “He used me to get to you, and when you failed like I had, he did the same thing to you that he did to me.”

“You didn’t…” Azula says, eyes betraying her as they begin to water up. “You weren’t-”

“I was, and I don’t think you know that yet.” Zuko explains. “I wasn’t there for you Azula. I should have been, but I wasn’t. I should have been the big brother I was supposed to be and kept an eye on you, but instead I let him treat you so much worse than he did to me-”

Azula can’t let this go one. She can’t. 

It’s not his  _ fault _ .

She needs him to see that.

She  _ needs  _ it.

So, she does the only thing she knows that will shut him up. 

Her arms are around him faster than she ever thought possible. Just as planned, his blabbering is quickly silenced and is followed by a tense silence. Her awkward gesture meets no resistance, but no acceptance either. He’s frozen still.

“Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t have control over.”

It’s a textbook statement. One she had received from Doctor Glen, but she can work with it. “I’m...I’m not good at this, but you didn’t...you didn’t know it was happening Zuko, so don’t blame yourself.”

“That’s the problem, sis.” Zuko says. “I should have known, but I didn’t care back then.”

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t give two shits about you either.” She jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

It works, earning a genuine laugh out of her brother, and she feels two hands press against her back. “We were so different, weren’t we?”

Azula smiles, and nods against his shoulder. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad we’ve changed.” He says. “This feels nice.”

“Yeah.” Azula agrees. “Yeah, it does.”

-

When she arrives back at her room, Ty Lee is still asleep.

Zuko had told her that Azula probably didn’t have much time. The cops would show up at some point to arrest her. It was inevitable, so Azula had to make this moment count.

Taking a seat on the bed, she stares at Ty lee. The light from the window was hitting her just right, so her skin seemed to practically glow in the early morning sun.

Azula would never take this girl for granted. It just...wasn’t allowed. If she ever did, she would die, because how on Agni could anyone expect her to take this walking angel for granted? She was everything Azula wanted, and needed in her life. She just hoped she was the same for Ty Lee.

Have faith in others.

It was something Glenn had told her. Having faith could lead to something good. Something wonderful.

Azula was inclined to believe this was it.

What’s more wonderful than Ty Lee?

Agni she sounded like a sap.

Whatever, Azula decides, brushing a fallen hair out of Ty Lee’s face. She was worth it.

A small moan emanates from the brunette’s lips, followed by two tightly shut eyes blinking open to meet Azula’s. A lazy smile stretches across her face when she sees the fire bender. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Azula replies with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Ty lee replies, stretching her limbs to help wake herself up. “What about you?”

Azula’s smile falters, if only for a second at the thought of what was to come, but she decides to not ruin this moment. She wouldn’t throw this on Ty Lee yet. She had no clue of what was to come.

Months of trials. Cameras in their faces, microphones shoved towards them aggressively. Too many crowds of reporters. Questions asked with malice that she has sworn to answer truthfully.

It was all waiting for them, but Azula doesn’t want to think about that right now. She wants to think about how beautiful Ty Lee is with her morning bedhead.

“I’ll be fine.” She answers.

Ty Lee frowns, more of a pout than anything else. “Azula…”

“I’m serious, Lee.” Azula reassures. “You’re safe now. That’s all that matters.”

-

It’s during lunch that it happens.

The cursed doorbell rings, and Azula and Zuko share a knowing look. They know who’s on the other side of that door, but the others don’t.

“Who’s that?” Katara asks, wiping her mouth of any remains of her food.

“I’ll get it.” Mai says, but Zuko holds her down. She’s confused, but when she sees him staring at Azula, she finally understands. 

They were here.

“Azula, what’s going on?” Ty Lee asks, noticing all of the eyes on her and not understanding what it meant.

Smiling as best she could, she wipes her hands and places her napkin down. She reaches and firmly grips the opposite side of Ty Lee’s head, pulling it towards her so that she can place a kiss to the side of her head. When she pulls away, Azula lets her forehead rest on Ty Lee’s. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, Lee. I promise.”

“Azula, what-”

She stands before Ty Lee can finish, and begins to head towards the main foyer. The doorbell rings again, echoing through the mansion as she reaches the front door. She hears eight other pairs of feet following behind her, but she pays them no mind.

She opens the door, and there, hands on their hips, just above the gun strapped to their hip, are two police men.

“Good evening, is this the home of Ozai and his children?”

“Yes.” Azula answers. “How can I help you?”

“Is your name Azula by chance?” The other man asks. She nods, and he follows with, “You’re going to need to come with us, Ma’am.”

“Azula?” Ty Lee calls, and Azula looks back to see tears in the girl's eyes. Zuko already has a hand on her shoulder, and she makes eye contact with him. 

“Keep her safe, okay?” She says to her brother.

“With my life.” He answers.

“We don’t have to do this in front of your friends.” The cop offers.

“No.” Azula replies, and holds out her hands. “They know what this is about, so just do it.”

The cops share a brief glance, shrugging at each other. “If that’s what you want.” One says, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. 

“Azula, you have been charged with the murder of your Father, Ozai. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…”

The handcuffs are chained around her wrists, tightly so that there is no leeway for her to try and get out. One begins to lead her away, but Azula can hear Ty Lee screaming. Saying that they had it wrong, that she was protecting her from him and that she didn’t deserve this.

Azula spares a glance back, meeting Ty Lee’s utterly terrified eyes. Zuko and Mai are holding her back by the arms, and Azula hates how horrible this must be to see. She could spare to say anything, so she settles for something else. Something only they knew.

She lifts a cuffed hand up, and taps her lips three times before being shoved into the back of the cop car.

Azula watches Ty lee, and even though she can’t hear her, she can see her screaming. Shouting, struggling, anything to let her go to Azula, but she can’t. Azula was paying the price for what she had done, and now Ty lee’s was going to get sucked into it. All of them were.

Ty Lee is finally let go when the car begins to move down the road, and Azula watches her chase the car until she’s too far away to even see her. Only when they turn the corner, completely vanishing from sight does Azula turn around, letting the tear slip from her eye.

She was good. It was self defense. That’s what Zuko told her, so she has to believe it.

Now all she could do was hope the judge believed it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> so this is going to be the last chapter for a while. im going on vacation during christmas so im going to be a bit preoccupied with that. but i do have a mini series written that ill be posting that for the next few days, so dont worry.
> 
> i hope you all are still enjoying this, now we get to tackle the law and consequences of azulas actions.
> 
> stay safe everyone, and happy holidays :)


	39. An Old Friend of The Family

There’s a faint buzz in the room. Probably from the lighting.

Azula can hear it distantly, behind the voices of the two cops sitting across from her. Her head was facing towards the metal table, locked onto her cuffed hands, resting comfortably interlocked just behind the metal bar in the center. On the cops side, there was a file.

Suddenly, that file is pushed towards her.

“Do you recognize this image, Azula?”

Her eyes glaze over the photo. It’s low quality, but she can distinctly make out what it is.

It’s her Father’s dead corpse, and Azula and Zuko are standing over it.

“There were 3 security camera’s recording you from different angles. You may as well just confess.” One of them says, a bit too quickly if Azula has any say in it. She can tell he just wants this to be over. They had been holding her for about 15 minutes now. That doesn’t include the 2 hours she spent in a cell filled with other convicts, and the four before that with the judge to figure out her bail. “It will make things a lot easier for all of us.”

Azula looks up, no readable expression on her face.

If there was one thing she was not going to do, it was that.

5 more minutes. That’s all she needs.

She smiles, and tilts her head playfully. “Tell me, how long have you been working here?”

The cop narrows his eyes. “That’s none of your business.”

“Now that’s no fun.” She pouts. “You get to know everything about me, but I don’t get to know a single thing about you?”

“We aren’t your friends Azula.” The other pipes in, putting his hand down on the table as some sort of show of strength.

“I am well aware of that, officer…” She drawls, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Benjiro.”

“Officer Benjiro.” Azula confirms, leaning back a bit in her chair. “I merely want to know how long you’ve been working here. I have no intention of becoming your friend.”

They glance at each other, and the still unnamed man shrugs. Benjiro sighs. “I’ve been working here for four years.”

“And I’ve been working five.” The other adds. “My name is officer Hayato.”

“A pleasure.” Azula says with the slightest hint of disgust. “It’s clear they picked you two because you have had no affiliation with me in the past.”

The way they both take a step back is confirmation enough for Azula, but she makes no visible sign of pleasure. It’s important she stays calm and level headed here, anything she says will be recorded and used in the trial.

“See, you both came into this thinking you had me cornered, but you seem to forget just who I am.” Azula sighs. “I’m Azula, and my Father was the best businessman in the world. I know my way around the government’s systems, and that includes the courts.” She says. “Also,”

She stands, her cuffs jingling against the metal as she does so. They both watch in muted horror as her hazel eyes meet theres, seemingly to glow with confidence as she says; 

“I’ve been through this before, so I know exactly what you’ll do, and what happens next.” She proclaims. “I also know that I only need 20 minutes before my lawyer shows up.”

Right on cue, the door opens to reveal another officer, and a man in a navy blue suit walks in, holding a very expensive briefcase, as well as the release order saying her bail has been paid.

Azula looks at the clock on the wall. “You’re a minute late, Ahiro. Are you sure you’re not losing your touch?”

Ahiro grunts, but makes no further acknowledgement of that, instead preferring to hold up the release from the police. “My client is to be released now. The bail has been paid, and all the requirements have been met.”

Benjiro swipes the paper away and does a once over. He grits his teeth visibly, clearly frustrated by the setback, but nudges his head to Hayato, who sighs and moves to take off her handcuffs. As soon as they are gone, Azula rubs her wrists soothingly, and makes her way over to Ahiro, who stands by the door, waiting for her.

“It’s been fun gentlemen, I’ll see you soon.” She gives them a smile, probably the fakest one she’s ever made, and leaves the room, hearing it shut behind her.

It takes Ahiro all of three seconds to begin his own interrogation. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“Did they show you the evidence?”

“Of course.”

“Then you know how bad this is for you.”

“I’m not an idiot, Ahiro.” Azula grunts. “This isn't my first time in a murder case.”

“I know, Azula, but you’ve put yourself in a tight spot.”

Azula narrows her eyes, turning the corner. “Isn’t that why my family pays you $200 an hour?”

“Just...keep your head down, Azula. This is going to be a very big mess, and you’ll only make it worse to clean up.”

“Whatever you say.” Azula mumbles, and finally reaches the lobby. As soon as it comes into view, Azula’s eyes lock onto the three familiar faces sitting in the waiting chairs across the room.

Ty Lee is the first to stand, and even quicker to sprint over to her.

Azula settles for a brisk walk, but her posture is hurried, and a little concerned after seeing the terror in Ty Lee’s eyes.

The second Ty Lee’s arms are around her, Azula whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Ty Lee sniffles. “You better be.”

Her arms tighten, and she directs her attention to Zuko and Mai, who are now only a few feet away. “You paid the bail?”

“Of course I did.” Zuko says, appalled.

“It was a million dollars, Zuko.”

“And you’re my sister.” He justifies. “I’m not gonna leave you here if we have more than enough money to pay it.”

Azula couldn’t justify any retort to that, so she merely shifts to Mai. She says nothing, but they share a silent conversation.

Mai knows what she’s asking with those eyes. 

_ Was she okay? _

Mai shakes her head, and Azula grits her teeth. Her hold tightens, and Ty Lee squeezes right back.

“Pardon the interruption, but we should go. There’s a lot we need to discuss.” Ahiro butts in, and Azula sighs.

“Right.” 

Pulling away from Ty Lee, She takes one of her hands, instead and together they all walk out. Azula realizes that Ty Lee seems to be on the cusp of crying any second now, but they can’t make a scene.

“Wait.” Azula says just before they head out the front door. She turns to Ty lee, whose head is now turned down to the floor. Shifting herself to be directly in front of the girl, Azula picks her head up, cradling her cheeks and stroking the skin there gently. “Ty Lee, listen to me.”

Ty Lee’s eyes gloss over, and Azula quickly shushes her. “Don’t cry, Ty Lee. You can’t cry.”

“Azula-” Ty Lee chokes.

“Ty Lee.” Azula says, voice firm as she pulls Ty Lee’s head ever so slightly towards hers. “Listen, there is going to be people outside. People who want to see reactions from us. From me, and from you.”

“Why?” Ty Lee asks.

“It gives them a story, and paints a narrative. We can’t let them have that.” Azula explains. “I’ve been through this before, Ty Lee. You remember that, don’t you?”

Ty Lee nods her head slightly.

“Good, so then you know what a single tear can do to the media.”

Another nod.

“It’s just until we get to the car, and then we can go straight home. Okay?” She says. “Can you do that for me?”

Ty lee shakely brings her hands up to clasp over Azula’s, bringing them down with a nod. With a deep breath, Ty Lee’s eyes are no longer glossy, and her composure is set. 

Azula looks over to Ahiro, who’s hand is on the door, waiting. Taking her place next to Ty lee, hand still interlocked with the brunette’s, she gives him a nod.

The door opens, and a wave of shouts swarm her ears. There were two officers waiting for them outside, and with their help, the five of them pushed their way into the car.

But not before Azula caught some of the questions being thrown towards her.

“Azula! How does it feel to know you’ve murdered your own Father?!”

“Why did you do it Azula?!”

“When will the trial be?!”

Azula ignores them all, focusing on getting Ty Lee into the car safely, and then herself. Once she’s in, Ahiro holds the door open behind her and says, “I’ll meet you at the house, okay?”

His voice was loud in her ears, trying to speak over the booming reporters and journalists behind him. Wincing, she nods, and is grateful when the door slams shut.

-

When they got home, Ahiro was not far behind, and they all assembled in the living room. Mai and Zuko sat on the couch, Ty Lee took Azula’s chair while Azula leaned on one of the arm rests. Ahiro sat cross legged in the chair across from hers.

“I got a call on the drive over. The arraignment is set to be two days from now.” Ahiro says after a beat. “Apparently they want to get this thing done quickly.”

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to plead innocent.” Azula says. It wasn’t a question.

Ty Lee looks up. “Why not?”

“They have too much evidence stacked up against me. If I were to plead not guilty when I definitely am, the punishment could be worse than it would be if I pleaded guilty.” Azula explains.

“Exactly.” Ahiro confirms. “Which is why you’re going to plead guilty due to self defense.”

Azula nods, already knowing this. 

“What does that mean exactly?”

“It means that if we can prove the murder was in self defense, then the murder will be ruled justified, and Azula will be safe.” Ahiro says. “All four components are already shown in evidence, I just need you to say the words during the arraignment.”

Azula nudged her head slightly. “Done. What else do you need from me?”

Ahiro brings his hands up to his mouth, clasping them together just in front of his lips with a heaving sigh. “You’re not going to like this.”

Her eyes narrow, thinking of what he could be talking about until they widen because-

Oh.

“You want photos of them, don’t you?” She asks, eyes turning into a seething glare.

“Photos of what?” Ty Lee asks.

“Yeah, of what?” Zuko chimes in, leaning forward in his seat.

Ahiro inhales. “If we can show evidence of emotional and physical abuse, then-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Zuko shouts. “You want pictures of her burns?!”

“Yes!” He says. “That, and the video from the warehouse will be more than enough to win the case!”

“This isn’t about the case!” Ty Lee suddenly screams. “This is about Azula!”

“It’s fine.” 

All heads turn to Azula, who quite literally looks numb. 

“A-Azula?” Ty Lee says.

With a deep breath, Azula looks up at Ahiro. “You said all you needed were pictures and the video right? Nothing else?”

Ahiro gulps, but gives her a firm nod. “It will reinforce your reasoning to kill him. If they know of the abuse you endured from him, it will paint a more understanding picture.”

Azula recognizes this. She doesn’t like it, not one bit, but she knows it’s the best possible action to take right now. They’ll probably bring in her therapist too, which doesn’t concern Azula too much. They can use the events that happened with her Mother to back up her mental stability. 

“You can have your pictures, but nothing else, you understand?” Azula says, standing up from her position. Everyone watches her, completely stunned by her maturity and understanding of the situation. They shouldn’t be, considering just who exactly she is.

He nods, and she promptly leaves the room.

-

Ty lee followed her out, of course. They had a lot to discuss.

“You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?!” Ty Lee accuses as soon as the door is shut behind her.

Azula says nothing at first, merely heading over to her desk. “Of course I did. I killed someone Ty Lee, there was going to be consequences.”

“You didn’t think to tell me?!”

Opening her drawer, she takes out Lu Ten’s necklace. “I’m sorry.”

Ty Lee scoffs. “Sorry’s not good enough right now, Azula! Do you know what it’s like to watch that?! To watch the person you love be dragged away?!”

“I do.”

Azula looks up, and see’s Ty Lee stumble back when she notices the tears in the fire bender's eyes. “I know exactly what that’s like, Ty Lee, and you know that.”

“I-” Ty Lee’s words are halted, not being able to find the right thing to say to Azula. 

Azula takes the necklace and puts it around her neck.

_ I need you Lu. Can you help me out, just this once? _

Azula likes to think she can hear him say yes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Ty lee.” Azula sighs, fixing the necklace to be perfectly rested around her neck. “But I’m not sorry either.”

Ty Lee’s eyebrows knit together, confused. “What? That doesn’t make any sense?”

Azula takes a step towards the brunette. “I’m not sorry that I got to have that morning with you. I’m not sorry that I got to see you happy, and unconcerned. I’m not sorry that I finally got to see what you look like when you finally felt safe from him.”

Ty Lee openly gapes at her, completely baffled and at a loss for any argument she could make against Azula.

“But I am sorry for what about this is going to put you through.”

The gaping stops suddenly, and Ty Lee looks confused. “Me? Why are you worried about me? Your the one who’s on trial for murder, Azula.”

“And you’re going to get dragged into it.”

Ty Lee stares at Azula’s guilty expression. “Then let’s get this over with quickly.”

“Ty Lee that’s not how this works.” Azula says. “Cases like mine could take months to get a final verdict.”

“Ahiro said we have all the points, so all we need to do is convince them that you killed in self defense. Which you did, might I add.”

Azula says nothing, but they both know Ty Lee is right.

“I’ll be here for you Azula.” Ty Lee reassures. “And you’ll be here for me. Right?”

Azula softens. “Of course I-.”

The door opens, and Azula looks to see Mai on the other side. She looks between the two girls and raises an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”

Azula takes a deep breath. “What is it?”

“Ahiro says he needs to get the pictures as soon as possible. I have no clue why, but that’s what he said.”

“Of course he does.” Azula groans. “Okay, tell him I’m on my way.”

Mai leaves and Azula grabs her jacket. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Ty Lee asks as Azula shrugs the piece of clothing onto her body. 

Shaking her head, Azula says, “No, I’ll be fine.”   
  


“Okay. Let me know how it goes?”

Azula smiles, flipping the hair stuck under her jacket out and onto her shoulders. Reaching up, she takes Ty Lee by the cheek and presses a kiss to her forehead. “You’ll be the first one I call.”

-

“Thank you for this, Azula.” Ahiro says.

“Just do your damn job.” Azula grunts, taking off her jacket. “Did we really have to do this today?”

“My friend that has a good quality camera is going out of town after today, so I’m afraid so.” Ahiro explains, fiddling with said camera. “Stand over there please. Against the white wall.”

Azula glances at the wall. They were in his house, where he had led her to the basement. It was mostly full of files, records, and other things that a lawyer apparently had stowed in their house. But an entire section of the basement was empty, probably for doing things like this. 

Sighing, she does as she’s told.

Ahiro was one of the most professional, and top earning lawyers in Republic City, and quite possibly the world. He’s won hundreds of cases over the years, and people pay him top dollar to hire him as their attorney. He was clean cut, hardworking, and fair. 

However, Ozai always had his grasp over Ahiro, as he did with countless others. Ahiro would keep his slate clean from any prying eyes, and take any and all of his cases, including the murder of his Father, Azulon.

Azula didn’t notice it as a child, probably never cared to, but now that she was older and more observant, she saw the disgust in his eyes towards her and Zuko. Her more so than her brother. He knew exactly who she was, and what she’d done.

Still, she was the one paying him, so he was going to do his job like he was supposed to.

“Why did you do it, really?” He abruptly asks.

“Excuse me?” Azula inquires, voice taking the offensive as he begins to head over to her.

“I know you Azula, and I know what you’re capable of. So why did you kill him?”

Ah, now she gets it.

Clearly he hasn’t been keeping up with her more recent proceedings.

“You have no clue, do you?” She laughs.

He shrugs. “Afraid not. You pay me to keep you out of jail, not keep up with your personal life.”

She snickers. “Exactly what I thought you’d say.” 

“Well?” He presses.

“And here I thought you said you watched the video.” She sighs.

“I did.”

“Then you should have enough brain cells to realize that the girl he had pointed a gun at was my girlfriend, Ty Lee.”

“Really?” Ahiro laughs. “Well you just broke all the rules with that one, didn’t you?”

“I broke a few more if you care enough to ask.”

“Well, I am supposed to be painting the narrative, right?” Ahiro says. “Take off your shirt please.”

Azula smirks, and turns around. “I think this’ll be proof enough.”

Crossing her arms around the hem of her shirt, she lifts it up over her head to reveal the array of scars and bruises left marking the back and arms. 

See, Ahiro may have been informed of the abuse by Zuko or whoever cared to tell him, but he hadn’t seen just how much damage Ozai had done.

“Holy shit.” Ahiro breathes. “I knew it was bad, but this…”

Azula’s smirk disappears. “Is it enough for you to win this thing?”

“I mean, yeah but-” He pauses. “Are you sure you're okay with this? These images will become public knowledge.”

“I know what evidence is, Ahiro.” Azula grits. “Just take the damn pictures.”

She hears the first of many photos taken a few moments later.

Maybe she should get a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaaackkkkk :)
> 
> my vacation is over and i am currently in my two week quarantine period, so i will be getting back into the groove now. sorry for keeping all of you waiting for so long, but i feel refreshed with a clear mind with what i want to do.
> 
> (p.s. please dont get mad if i happen to get anything wrong about the whole court plot, ive done a bunch of research, but theres probably stuff ill still miss, so sorry in advance.)


	40. A Talk, A Session, and An Arraignment

That night, Azula was woken up to a sharp tug on the end of her bed sheets.

It wasn’t the first, and Azula could figure it probably wouldn’t be the last if the consistency of the tugs kept up.

So after the fifth one, Azula finally opened her eyes, and shifted to look at whoever was causing her to lose sleep.

To her surprise, she sees Kiyi.

“What are you doing here, gremlin?” Azula groans. “You should be asleep.”

Kiyi's nervous expression falls to face the floor, where her foot dug into the wooden floor. “Can...Can I sleep with you, Azu?”

Azula raises an eyebrow. This was a first if she was being honest.

Sitting up, Azula glances at Ty Lee, who was still soundly asleep next to her. She figures the girl’s probably out for the night so long as they keep quiet. Looking back to Kiyi, Azula see’s something that gives the girl away.

Kiyi’s fiddling with her thumbs.

She’s scared.

Sighing, she pats the spot open between her legs. “Come on.” 

Kiyi crawls up onto the bed in the space provided, and looks at Azula. Even with only the moonlight filtering in through the windows, Azula could make out those wide grey eyes staring at her.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Azula asks.

She knows that look, she’s had it too many times herself. Only, she’s never had someone to go to before now, before Ty Lee. What Azula doesn't get is why Kiyi came to her, and not her Mother.

A nod from Kiyi gives her an answer.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Kiyi shifts nervously. “It was about the bad men.”

Azula’s eyes widened for a moment. She was having nightmares about it.

“It’s like...like I’m there.” Kiyi explains. “I see you, and Lee Lee, but they always get me.”

“Have you talked to your Mom about this?” She asks, placing a hand to Kiyi’s back.

She shakes her head. “She holds on too tight.”

“Ursa does?” 

Kiyi nods. “When I wake up, she’s squeezing too hard. It feels like I’m still there.”

Fucking Ursa.

Azula knows she doesn’t mean to, but she’s scaring Kiyi to the point where the child doesn’t think she can talk to her about this.

“Is that why you came to me?”

A nod, and Azula sighs.

“Kiyi, I understand, but she’s your Mother. She’s just being protective, okay?” 

“Protective?” Kiyi asks.

“Yeah, it’s like-” Azula licks her lips, trying to think of a good explanation. “She wants to keep you safe, and doesn’t want anyone to take you from her again.”

Kiyi seems to ponder that. “Is that what it’s like for you and Ty Lee?”

Azula freezes up slightly. “What makes you say that?”

“You like Ty Lee a lot, right? Are you protective of her?”

Azula clicks her tongue, a smile edging on her lips. Bringing her hand up, she ruffles the hair on Kiyi’s head. “I knew you were smart, you little gremlin.”

Kiyi tries to swat Azula’s hand away, seemingly annoyed but her smile defies her. Good. That means she’s feeling better.

Stopping, Azula gives her a small pat on the shoulder. “I am. Very much, Kiyi.” She says. “Which is why you need to believe me on this. Your Mother...She’s just scared, okay?”

Kiyi nods. “Okay, but can I still sleep with you?”

Azula inhales deeply. “Fine, come here.”

Kiyi breathes a small, “Yes!” and crawls into the space between Azula and Ty Lee.

Apparently, she caused too much of a ruckus, because Ty Lee shifts with a sleepy groan. “Zula? What’s going on?”

“Kiyi is adamant on sleeping with us tonight. Is that alright?” Azula yawns.

Ty Lee’s eyes open. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmares.”

“Please, Lee Lee?” Kiyi pleads, with both her words and eyes.

She softens. “Of course, Kiyi.”

All three settled into bed, and not long after they had shut their eyes, Kiyi spoke once more.

“Azu?” She whispers.

“Sleep, Kiyi.” Azula whispers back.

“Why did you get arrested?”

Azula’s eyes open, and she stares at the wall distantly. “I did something bad.”

“Like what?”

Take a deep breath, and tell Kiyi the truth. Lying would only make things worse. Though, it was a lot harder than just saying it in her mind.

“I killed someone.”

Kiyi is silent for a very long time. At least a minute in full until she finally says, “Who?”

“My Father. His name was Ozai.” 

“Why?”

“You’re taking this far better than any seven year old should.” Azula remarks, and Kiyi furrows her eyebrows.

“Why, Azu?” Kiyi repeats, and Azula’s impressed at her forcefulness.

“Azula, just tell her.” Ty Lee groans. “I want to go to sleep.”

Both girls look at one another, and both smile at the same time. 

“Lee Lee is cranky.” Kiyi whispers.

“I am not cranky!” Ty Lee exclaims flipping over. “Azula’s the cranky one!”

“Not right now I’m not, darling.” Azula chuckles, but stops when she registers what she just said.

“Darling?”

Azula gapes a little, meeting Ty Lee’s eyes, which were trained on her, waiting for an answer Ty Lee was silently asking the question to.

“Uh-” Azula starts.

“Azu you never answered me!” Kiyi accuses.

“I- What?” Azula asks as Kiyi topples onto her.

“You never answered why you did it! Tell me!” Kiyi presses, and Azula is confused until Kiyi looks up slightly, and gives Azula a small wink. Well, at least, Kiyi attempted to do so. In actuality, it looks like Kiyi was trying to get something out of her eye.

Azula huffs. That little shit was saving her the embarrassment of the moment.

She’d thank her later.

“I did it to protect you, and Ty Lee.” Azula answers. “Remember what we talked about? With protectiveness?”

“Oh...So he was one of the bad men?” Kiyi asks.

Azula nods. “Yes, he was the bad man who ordered the others to take you and Lee Lee away from me.”

“But why did you have to kill him?”

“Because if I didn’t, then he would kill Lee Lee.”   
  


Kiyi gasps. “No! He can’t kill Lee Lee!” She exclaimed, launching at Ty Lee who, under the force of the impact, was pushed off the bed with a scream.

Urging herself up, Azula leans over the side of the bed, only to hear laughter, and see the two girls giggling joyfully.

Azula pauses, taking in the scene before her, and smiles.

She chose this over her Father.

She killed him to protect this, and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

There was no doubt in her mind about it.

-

“What are your thoughts on tattoos, Doctor?” Azula asks, fiddling with the stress ball she had so graciously been given.

“I’m sorry?” Glenn asks. “My thoughts on...Tattoos?”

“Yes.” She confirms, giving it a squeeze. Firm, but still squishy. Interesting.

“Well, if we are referring to the therapeutic side of them, they can be...healing, in a way.” 

Azula raises an eyebrow, uncrossing and crossing her legs in the opposite way. “How so?”

“Well, they can cover up injuries one may want to move past. A...A blanket, if you will.”

“A blanket?” Azula asks, taking another squeeze.

“Yes.” Glenn says, and holds out her arms as if to gesture something, but not actually doing anything with them. “Consider...A first responder has a large scar or injury. They may find comfort in covering it up with a tattoo that signifies growth or development past that point in their life. I’ve seen it many times in patients who were struggling with self harm.”

Azula hums, thinking over the new found information.

Glenn shifts her hands back to her clipboard, but her eyes glaze over with concern for Azula’s unnaturally calm state. “I must say, you seem to be holding up a lot better than I thought you would be.”

The squeezing stops. “And why’s that.”

“I’ve been watching the news.” Glenn replies. “And I know your arraignment is taking place later this afternoon.”

Azula is silent. She knew this was coming, but she had rather hoped it wouldn’t have. 

“...Why did you kill him?”

She frowns, eyes narrowing. “You haven’t seen the recordings?”

Glenn shakes her head. “No. The police have all evidence strictly under wraps.”

Azula leans back in her chair. “He pointed a gun at Ty Lee’s head and threatened to shoot if I didn’t join him and his cult.”

“Cult?” Glenn replies.

“His followers.” Azula explains. “People who still worship him as if he was a God.”

“I see.”

“He took my little sister too. She was unharmed when I found her, but she’s been having nightmares.” Azula reveals. 

“Does your Mother know about this?”

Shaking her head, Azula says, “No. I suppose she thinks I’ll understand better then Ursa will.”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do.” Azula scoffs. “I was  _ there _ .”

“Interesting.” Glenn says, scribbling something down. “How did it make you feel, having to go through that?”

Azula laughs. “ _ That _ is the first time you’ve ever sounded like a generic therapist.”

Glenn chuckles. “Well, as generic as it is, it is an effective question, so I hope you’ll answer it.”

“One can’t really explain how I felt. I suppose the best word to describe it was terrified.”

“Terrified?”

“At first, I was angry. Livid.” Azula says. “I had watched my Father’s followers take my sister and girlfriend away right in front of me.”

“That would have made anyone angry, I suppose.” Glenn agrees.

“But when we got to where they were holding them, and I saw Ty Lee with a gun pointed at her, I was...I was so scared. He was threatening to kill her and I was powerless to stop him. I felt so weak, and so useless in that moment.”

Glenn is silent, waiting for Azula to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Azula composes herself. “It was either him or Ty Lee. He said he would do it if I didn’t, so I did what I had to to keep Ty lee safe.”

“Did you take pleasure in it?” She asks.

“No.” Azula says. “I know that I wanted to before, when Ty lee had first been taken, but I took no pleasure in taking his life. All I wanted was for Ty Lee to be safe.”

Glenn smiles.

“You did the right thing, Azula.”   
  


“What?” She asks, in complete disbelief. “I killed a man, Glenn. I killed my Father.”

“That is only my personal opinion, if you will take it.” Glenn replies, standing up. “If what you told me is true, and I trust you enough to think that it is, then you handled that the best way you possibly could have. You could have killed him without a single care as to how it might affect you or the people around you, but you didn’t, and now here you are, feeling guilt.”

Azula’s eyes were wide, and the stress ball fell to the floor with a small thunk. “So that’s what this feeling is.” She laughs sadly. “Guilt.”

“Yes.” Glenn affirms. “And you will probably feel it for a long time, but that is why I am here. To help you. Sadly, our time for today is up.”

Glenn walks over to her desk, and places the clipboard down gently. “You have suffered more than anyone should ever have to Azula, and I’m truly sorry about that.”

Azula takes a deep breath and stands as well. “You’ll probably have to testify, you know. As my therapist.”

Glenn nods. “And while I will not lie to defend you, I will do my best to show those people the truth.”

“Thank you.” Azula says. “And I truly mean that, Doctor.”

She smiles, and bows her head. Azula begins to head out of the door.

“A dragon.”

Azula stops, and turns around. “Sorry?”

“The tattoo you were talking about.” Glenn clarifies. “You should get a dragon.”

Damn, she could see right through her, couldn’t she?

Azula smiles nonetheless. A dragon wasn’t a bad idea actually.

“A dragon, huh?” Azula chuckles. “Now that’s a thought.” She says, and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

-

The wait was excruciating.

8 minutes since the time the five officers surrounding her had put her into a seat. Clad in a formal button up, Azula kept her head down as she sat in complete silence. Her eyes sat trained on Lu Ten’s necklace around her neck.

Don’t focus on the press that whispered in the stands. Don’t pay attention to their stares. She knew the truth, and soon they would too.

“All rise.” A voice calls, and Azula feels a hand on her shoulder, then one on her upper arm. They both urged her upwards. Azula complied, standing but keeping her head down just as Ahiro had instructed her too.

“The date is August 13th. Please be seated.”

Azula sits, and the hands leave her body. From there, she listens.

“We are here for the arraignment of Azula, daughter of Ozai. Would the lawyers please state their names to be on record?”

Azula hears two pairs of feet shuffling, stopping just a few feet away from her. 

“Good evening, Your Honor. Ahiro Ito on behalf of Azula.”

“Ukano Saito, on behalf of Republic City.”

Azula’s eyes widen.

That was Mai’s Father.

Shit. She should have seen this coming. She knew Mai’s Father, and he was a top notch Lawyer, known for his brutal interrogations in the courtroom, knowing just how far to push before he was put down. 

She should have expected this. This was Ozai’s murder trial. It only made sense.

Azula could’t focus on this now though. While Ukano may be heavily biased towards Ozai, this judge was not. Ahiro had explained that because of everything revolving around this, Aang was entrusted with picking out a suitable judge who would be objective and fair throughout the trial, so there shouldn’t be a problem.

Keep calm. That’s what she needed to do. Ahiro was good at his job, so she had to trust him.

“Azula, you have been charged with indictment, and count one of the indictment being the murder in the first degree of Ozai, a count which is punishable by death.”

At this point, Ahiro speaks. “Your Honor, we will waive formal reading of the indictment at this time. We have received a copy of the indictment from Republic City and have gone over it with Ms. Azula, and she is aware of the charges she is facing.”

“Very well, we shall move onto the plea of the defendant.”

“In terms of entering a plea we stand mute, Your Honor.” Ahiro says.

“Is there any objection to a plea hearing on the prosecution’s side?” The judge asks.

“No, Your Honor.” Ukano states.

“Then we shall have a plea hearing a week from now, on the 20th of August.”

A week.

Azula had a week to prepare.

This was a very fast trial compared to the one she was a part of as a child. That one took months with all the investigations and back and forth between the prosecution and defense. Now that the evidence was all here though, and both parties seemed to be confident in their cases, Azula supposes this could be a rather speedy trial.

Good. Get this over with quickly so that it doesn’t hurt Ty Lee and her family as much.

If Azula looked over there, she’d probably see the brunette looking scared out of her damn mind. 

God Azula hates herself for putting Ty Lee through this.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Ahiro confirms.

“If that is out of the way, let us move into…”

Azula lets the voices of the judge and lawyers fade into nothingness, and allows herself to think, shutting her eyes so as to have complete silence from any and all distractions.

The plea hearing usually happens just before the trial. Maybe a few days. At most it was a week. This case was strange in its appearance. All the evidence was clearly laid out in front of both parties, so it was not hard to formulate their cases, and have them solid. Ahiro told Azula yesterday that it only took him two and a half hours, with an extra hour to refine his points and speech.

Ahiro was a damn good lawyer if nothing else.

Azula cracked a smile, albeit small.

He was worth every damn penny, and he knows it.

Plus, with the added evidence of Ozai’s abuse, plus testimonies from Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Aang, as well as the guards who were in the room, Ahiro was confident in his abilities.

But it was safe to assume Ukano was too.

He would push every single one of Azula’s weaknesses. Her murderous tendencies in the past. He poorly controlled anger from Sozin’s comet. The fact that she was clinically diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia.

He would hit her, and he would hit her hard, and Azula would have to endure it.

Her friends would have to endure it.

Her family would have to endure it.

Ty Lee.

Ty Lee would have to endure it, and it would probably hurt her the most. Watching Azula be tried for a crime she committed for her. To protect her, and watch Mai’s Father fight so hard to prove Azula did it because she didn’t need to, but wanted to.

Azula breaks form, and looks towards the stands, immediately locking eyes with Ty Lee, who’s gaze has been trained on her the entire time. Azula is surprised at the message they convey.

_ I’ll be okay, but will you? _

Azula exhales. Ty Lee was too good for her own good, worrying about Azula this much. She didn’t realize just how much this would hurt, did she?

Everything they had been working so hard to move past would be brought back up, center stage.

Azula doesn’t know if she can handle it a second time.

She hopes, now that she has Ty Lee and people she cares about on her side, it will be easier. 

She smiles at Ty Lee, speaking seven words to the brunette that she was unable to say at the moment.

_ I have you. That’s all I need. _


	41. the days in between choas

“You’re getting good at this.” Aang praises from his spot next to her, referring to her serene state of focused meditation.

Three days. It had been three days since the arraignment, and Azula had been doing her damnedest to stay calm. The others were inside, currently being instructed on what would happen when they were called to testimony. Ahiro was doing his best to prepare them for Ukano’s incoming attack. 

This wasn’t going to be easy on them. He was going to ask all the wrong questions, and draw out answers that Ahiro was going to try and keep as quiet as possible. Even if they don’t seem relevant to the case, Ukano had a way with words that could make even the smallest detail make a big door blow wide open.

“Yeah well, as annoying as your voice is, you give pretty good advice.”   
  


“Did you just compliment me?!” Aang exclaims.

Azula opens a narrowed eye. “Don’t let it go to your head, Avatar. You’re still annoying.”

He mockingly salutes, but his poorly contained smile made her roll her eyes.

“I did the best I could, by the way.” He says after a beat. “Picking the judge.”

Dropping her form, Azula reveals both her eyes to the solemn ground with a frown. “I know.”

“What if Ukano tries to bribe him or something?”

Azula chuckles, standing. “If that happens, then we’ll deal with it when it comes to pass. For now, I’m focusing on what I can control.”

She holds a hand out to him.

“But feel free to go make some threats if you like. You won’t hear any criticism from me.”

Aang looks at the hand for a moment before smirking and taking it. “Yeah, only from Katara.” He jokes as he is lifted to his feet.

Azula laughs. “Now that is something we can both agree on.”

Heading inside, they both see that everyone was now sitting around the couch, seemingly doing nothing.

“Done already?” Azula asks.

“He’s taking us one by one for personal counsel or something.” Mai sighs, doing something on her phone.

“Probably a good idea.” Azula says, and scans the room to see that Ty Lee is the one missing. “I’m guessing it’s Ty Lee’s turn?”

“Yeah, he took her in a couple minutes ago.”

“Oh! Azula, we need to talk about school.” Zuko exclaims, getting up from his seat and gesturing for her to follow him. 

“Why?” Azula asks, crossing her arms.

Zuko stops, but his hand is still gestured outward. “There’s just some forms and shit you need to sign, okay? Normally Ozai did it for us, but now that he’s…” He pauses, glancing around to see everyone’s concerned expressions, doesn’t finish that. “Just- Come with me, please?”

Azula sighs. “Fine.”

He takes her into his office, where he rounds his desk and pulls out a black folder. Stepping up to the other side, Azula looks to see him open it and reveal various papers, all relating to her admission into her senior year of high school.

Right, school was a thing.

“Okay, so I don’t think there’s anything new for you…” Zuko drawls, taking a few of the papers and holding them up for examination. “I think the only thing is the school uniforms, but I’ve already paid for those. You just need to sign a form that says you’ll wear them even if you hate it or something.” Zuko squints at the paper before shrugging and handing it to her. “I don’t know, I skimmed it.”

Azula scoffs, swiping the paper away and beginning to read. After a bit, she says, “Lucky for you, you seemed to get the gist of it.”

Zuko hands her a pen, and she gets to work signing each of the forms he handed her. 

“Do you really have to read them all?” Zuko complains, watching her read through a lengthy packet on the schools code of conducts and the expectations they have of senior students in the coming year.

“Says the boy who was held back for failing Calculus.” Azula smirks, finishing the last paragraph and singing the form.

“Mr. Watanabe was a dick to me and you know it.”

Azula snickers. “Yeah, I was in the class with you, dipshit.”

“I can’t believe you showed him up with that one problem he got wrong.”

“He had it coming.” Azula replies. “He wouldn’t shut up about my pen twirling.”   
  


“Who does that?” Zuko asks, his face contorting in confused disgust.

“Right?” Azula agrees, taking the next sheet of paper. “It helps me focus, who is he to take that away from me.”   
  


“Exactly.” He agrees, watching Azula sign the form and takes it once she’s done. “And...That should be it! I’m pretty sure the principal will talk to you on the first day with everything regarding your condition, but I wouldn’t stress about it.”

“I don’t stress, Zuko.” Azula says, standing with her hands firmly at her hips. “I plan for every outcome.”

“Yeah...But this is like, not worth that much trouble?” He tries. “So maybe just, don’t focus on it.”

Azula shrugs, chuckling as she turns to leave. “Whatever you want, Zuzu.”

“Hey, quit it with that nickname!” He shouts before she could close the door.

Azula looks over her shoulder and smiles.

“No.” She says before shutting the door.

Chuckling to herself, she makes her way down the corridors of her house, lazily perusing the various types of artworks strung about them. Ozai wasn’t the most interested in art, but his buyers were, so he made sure to fill his house with any possible conversation starters that would give negotiations a positive start.

Apparently, she had been so focused on that, that she failed to notice the person heading straight for her. She has just enough time to say, “What the-!” before that body falls into her chest.

The air fills with vanilla, and Azula can now see the familiar braid poking out from Ty Lee’s hair.

“Ty Lee?” Azula asks. “Is something wrong?”

“He brought up  _ everything _ , Zula.” Ty Lee says, lifting her head to meet Azula’s concerned gaze. “ _ Everything _ .”

Shit.

Gritting her teeth, Azula takes Ty Lee by the waist, turning around in the direction of her bedroom.

Fucking Ahiro.

-

Closing the door behind her, she guides Ty Lee to the bed and sits her down. The brunette hadn’t uttered a single word since that moment in the hall, and her cheery disposition was completely shattered.

Azula knew this would happen, she just didn’t expect it so soon. 

What the hell did Ahiro say to her?

“Ty Lee.” Azula calls, kneeling in front of her. “Look at me.”

Ty Lee doesn’t budge.

Azula exhales deeply. Frustrated, she looks away, chewing on the inside of her cheek trying to think of something that would get Ty Lee’s full attention.

Azula freezes for a moment, an idea popping into her mind.

Reverting her direction back to Ty Lee, Azula says, “Darling?”

An eye peaks out, and Azula smirks. 

“You like that, don’t you?” She asks, reaching a hand up to take Ty Lee’s. A small nod, the other eye opening to watch Azula’s movements fully. Chuckling, Azula rubs her thumbs over the back of Ty Lee’s hands. 

Looking away distantly, Azula says, “Do you remember that one time, at the Academy when I got my first grade that was lower then a B?”

A nod, and an oh so hesitant smile beginning to form. Good, keep it going.

“I was so mad. If memory serves, I set the dorm’s curtains on fire.” 

Ty Lee giggles a bit, recalling the memory herself. 

Azula smiles, chuckling as well. “I didn’t even notice it at first, too caught up in the moment I suppose. I only realized what was happening when you shouted-”

“-Azula quit being an idiot and help me put out the fire.” Ty Lee finishes with a laugh.

Ty Lee seemed better now, meeting Azula’s eyes with a genuine glint so proudly displayed. 

“That was the first time anyone had ever insulted me to my face.” Azula confesses. “I had half a mind to set your pants on fire, but I didn’t. Do you know why?”

“Because it was wrong?” Ty Lee guesses.

“Oh please, like I cared about that.” Azula scoffs, making a small laugh erupt from Ty Lee once more. “It was because I was impressed by you. Here was this girl, who had only known me for a few short weeks, and had the nerve to call me an idiot even when nobody else dared. I couldn’t fathom it.”

“You had it coming.” Ty Lee replies with a knowing smile.

Azula laughs. “I did, and I see that now, but you know who didn’t?”

Ty Lee knows the answer, if her smug expression is anything to go by. Still, she asks, “Who?”

“The Azula who didn’t care if the world burned. The Azula I was before.” Azula answers, and Ty Lee’s smile goes away, but she is still intently focused on Azula’s words. 

“The things he told you about me, about everything that happened. You know that’s not me anymore. If I was, then you would have never forgiven me.” She says. “Am I right?”

Ty Lee smiles. “Yeah. You’re right, Azula.”

“I know I’m right.” Azula snarks, standing and inevitably taking Ty Lee with her. “So know that whatever Ukano throws at you in that room, he doesn’t know the real me. He doesn’t know the person I am with you.”

_ You bring out the best in me. _

It went without saying, but Ty Lee could still feel the linger of its promise in the air. 

Then, a laugh. “I can’t believe you shoved Mai into a wall once we got out of the arraignment.”

Azula frowns. “Her Father was leading the prosecution against me. I had more than a few questions for her.”

Ty Lee wraps her arms around Azula’s neck, pulling her closer. “How are you holding up?”

Confused, Azula says, “What?”

“You’ve been putting on a brave face through all of this, but I’ve can feel how tense you’ve been.” Ty Lee explains. “So, how are you holding up?”

“Always so good at reading me.” Azula huffs, earning a smug shrug from the brunette. Azula was beginning to wonder if she was rubbing off on Ty Lee. “I don’t know, honestly. I don’t regret what I did, but I don’t like what it’s brought upon all of us.”

“He was your Father, Zula.” Ty Lee says with a worried frown.

“He pointed a gun to your head, Lee.” Azula says lowly, voice beyond angry at the mention of her Father. “He stopped being my Father the moment he tried to take you and Kiyi away from me.”

Ty Lee says nothing, earning a sigh from Azula.

“I just wanna get through this, okay?”

“I get that, but you shouldn’t have to lock your feelings away to do it.” Ty Lee says.

Azula gives her a genuine smile and kisses her forehead. “If at any point you see me doing anything of the sort, you have my permission to stop me, okay?”

“Your permission?” Ty Lee remarks. “That’s never stopped me before, now has it?”

Azula belts out a laugh.

-

By dinner, Ahiro had gotten through everyone, and left them all to eat. It was only until after everyone had left with the exception of Ty Lee and Mai that Ahiro finally came to Azula.

“Your turn.” He says, interrupting all four of them during their movie.

“My turn?” Azula repeats. “What for?”

“You're going to be sitting in that courtroom too, and I need to prepare you.”

Azula sighs, he makes a good point.

“Alright.” She says, getting up from the couch and following him into the game room. Fashioned in the center was a pristine pool table, two sticks already laid out.

“Do you know how to play?” He asks, heading over to pick up his stick.

“Ozai taught me, but it’s been a while since I last indulged in a match.”

Ahiro laughs. “So formal.” He taunts, taking a piece of chalk and coating the end of his stick with it. “No matter, I’m sure you’ll regain your teachings quick enough.”

Azula hums, finally grabbing her own and chalking it up as well. 

“So, your aware that you’ll be pleading-”

“Guilty due to self defense. Yes, I know.” Azula sighs, gesturing to the white ball. “Guests make the first move.”

“Much obliged.” He replies, moving to take position and line up his shot. “And you’re aware that after that the judge will issue a courtroom date?”

“Very.”

“Good.” He says, shooting the ball towards the neatly stacked triangle of assorted colored balls. Knocked in different directions, two went into one of the six holes laid out on the sides, earning him another round. “What I really wanted to talk to you about was plea bargains that the prosecution will no doubt try to make.”

“Ukano never makes plea bargains.” Azula remarks, holding her stick to the ground in front of her.

“From what you’ve seen.” Ahiro reveals, shooting the ball once more but missing his target. “Damn, my sight seems to be failing me these days.”

“What do you mean by that?” Azula asks, taking aim. Letting her stick go, the ball flies at one of the balls and it easily falls into its designated whole.

“Ukano would make plea bargains with generous sums to people who tried to rat out Ozai’s scheme. Most of them took it, but were sworn to silence.”

Azula frowns. How did she not know that? Maybe she didn’t care.

“So you’ll think he’ll try to make a plea bargain with us?”

“It’s a possibility, but I have a feeling he wants to try and convict you with a death penalty punishment.”

“Go figure.” Azula says sarcastically, winning two more balls. “I assume we have no intention of taking this bargain?”

“You have enough money without whatever he tries to offer.”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll find something.” Azula sighs.

“I just needed to know what your stance on it was.” 

“And now you have it.” She replies, dropping another ball. On the next round, she missed by a hair. “I don’t care what he offers. I’m winning this case.”

Ahiro grins. “That’s what I thought you’d say.”

Azula smirks, watching him miss on his turn. “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

Ahiro shrugs. “My Father and I used to play before he passed. I always did poorly, but I still enjoy the game.”

Azula could respect that, leaning down to shoot an easy ball in. “How good was he?”

“Better than he ever let me see, I suppose.” He replies as she rounds the table for a better angle. “He always seemed to miss, even if the shot was easy. I guess he was giving me a chance to catch up.”

She frowns. Ozai never did that with her. He always went out, and expected her to beat him. If she didn’t, then she wasn’t good enough yet.

Azula realized how absurd that way of thinking was.

“He sounds like he was a good man.” Azula says, letting the next ball go in.

“He was.” Ahiro agrees distantly. “I loved him very much. It broke mine and my Mother’s heart when he died.”

Azula pauses, silent as she realizes just how fucked up her family was compared to his. She hadn’t even bothered to check how Ursa was doing with all of this. Why would she? Maybe she should.

Ahiro lets out a loud sigh. “But enough about my life. You seem to have picked this back up fairly quickly.”

She laughs. “So they tell me.”

She misses the next ball, making Azula chuckle and Ahiro laugh. He moves to line up his shot. “How are you and Ty Lee?”

“Good, no thanks to you.” Azuka snarks, thanking him for bringing it up. “She came to me nearly in tears because of your little interrogations.”

Ahiro stands up straight with a frown. “I’m sorry about that, but Ukano would probably yield the same result in the courtroom. I want to be sure she’s ready.”

“Just,” Azula takes a deep breath in. “Let me know, next time? It will help her keep calm.”

He nods. “Very well.”

They got back to the game, each taking their turns until only two balls remained. It was Azula’s turn.

“What are your thoughts on tattoos, Ahiro?” Azula says, staring at the two balls, both set in a diagonal line, separate from the white ball Azula had to hit. It would be a difficult move.

He raises an eyebrow, but props his stick against the table, shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his forearm. It was a single eightball, the back of the ball engraved with intricate patterns. 

“I got it the month after my Father died. I wanted to do something that would stick with me. Make it feel like he was always with me.”

Azula nods understandingly. “It’s nice.”

Ahiro shrugs his shirt back down, butting the sleeve back up. “Why? Want to get one?”

“I’m thinking about it.” Azula answers.

“You should.” Ahiro replies. “They’re cool, especially when you put meaning behind them.”

Azula fake gags. “You saying ‘cool’ doesn’t sit right with me.” She remarks, throwing her hands up to make air quotes as she speaks.

“Just make your move.” He laughs.

Azula smirks. She had always been good with adults. “So impatient.”

“More like hoping you’ll miss if I rush you.”

Azula clicks her tongue. “That's unsportsmanlike, Ahiro. Are you sure you’re as good a lawyer as you say you are?”

“Those have zero correlation.” He counters with a snicker.

“Don’t they though?” Azula says, leaning to get into position. “As a lawyer, you have to play your best cards, and if you lose, then you suck it up and move on.” 

She hits the first ball, and it goes in. She moves to reposition.

“And if a lawyer makes a fuss about losing, then wouldn’t that be considered unsportsmanlike? If we were to equate a trial so something similar to a sports match of course.”

Ahiro seems to ponder it, mumbling out, “I mean...I guess?”

“So then, Ahiro,” Azula says, lining her stick up. “If we can make Ukano break, then the courts would see him as...unsportsmanlike.”

“A bad lawyer.” Ahiro clarifies, seeming to finally come to the realization himself.

They just need to break one bad egg.

“If we do that,” Azula starts, finally making her shot. It goes in, declaring her the winner of the game. She stands up straight, and shoots him a smirk, baring her sinister teeth. “Then the game is ours.”


	42. Lost Skin, A Poor Conversation

Most plea hearings only took around ten minutes at most. In fact, when Ozai was being tried for the murder of his Father, Azulon, his only took five. He, of course, pleaded guilty, and at the end of the trial, the judge gave that same verdict.

Azula’s seemed to be running the same course. After the simple inaugural speeches from the judge, she was asked the million dollar question.

“How do you plead, Mrs. Azula?” He asked her, leaning over his desk, eager to hear her answer.

She had been looking down at her cuffs, wondering why she was still wearing these when he did. It was probably for caution’s sake more than anything else. Honestly, with everything they knew about her, she couldn’t blame them.

But upon looking up, she scans the room, seeing every pair of eyes trained on her. She saw a few friendly faces in the crowd. Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai, Aang and his friends. Even Doctor Glenn had come to support her. Kiyi was here too, watching from her seat in her Mother’s lap. Ikem held a reassuring arm around her shoulder, but Ursa dared to look concerned for her. 

She’d deal with that later.

Her eyes land on Ukano, who is glaring at her furiously. She smirks. 

“Guilty due to self defense, Your Honor.” Azula says, not breaking eye contact with him as his expression only worsens.

The room erupts into whispers, some even turning into voices you could hear clearly before the judge bangs his gavel once. The various voices go silent. 

He sets it down, and Azula turns to meet his awaiting eyes. “Very well. Since this is the case, we shall issue a court date for the 17th of September, so as to not coincide with school. Is this acceptable, Mr. Ahiro?”

With this, Ahiro stands, straightening his jacket for presentation purposes only. “Yes, Your Honor. Thank you.”

The judge nods curtly. “Does the prosecution hold any objections?”

Ukano stands, a grunt leaving him as he does. “No, Your Honor.”

“Then this plea hearing has come to a close. I bid you all a good day.” He finalizes with a bang to his gavel.”

Azula is released from the confines of her handcuffs and Ahiro leads her out of the courtroom. 

“Can we get them to stop putting on the handcuffs? It’s awfully annoying.”

“They stop after today. Now that you’ve pleaded, what comes is the preliminary trials and the court trials. They won’t use handcuffs unless you give them a reason to.”

Azula hums, finally escaping the herd of people trying to leave the room, and meeting her friends out in the hall. 

“Well that went well.” Sokka jokes sarcastically, earning a slap from Suki. “Ow!”

Ty lee immediately grabs Azula’s hand, squeezing it earnestly. Azula glances at the girl, but sees her neutral expression. She was steeling herself for the reporters outside. A good idea.

“We should go.” Ahiro says, coming over to them after. “The longer we’re here, the more chances for people to come asking questions.”

“I agree.” Zuko says. “Let’s get you home, Azula.”

“Fine by me.” Azula mumbles. She was only in there for a few minutes and she was so very tired.

On their way to the front doors, Azula’s friends seemed to create what was sort of a shield around Azula and Ty Lee, with Ahiro and Zuko leading in the front. Azula only noticed when she realized she no longer felt any prying eyes on her. At one point, Azula makes eye contact with Katara, who to her shock, smiles and gives her a wink.

They had planned this.

Azula gives a small, but genuine smile back, and squeezes Ty Lee’s hand reassuringly. 

“Just keep your head down, and we’ll be fine.” Azula whispers to her. She nods, keeping her head just like that.

“Azula!” 

Everyone stops, and Azula is the first to turn around. Sokka and Toph, who were guarding the back of the enclosed bubble, both separate so that Azula could see Ukano walking over to them with mild haste.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to talk to Azula, Mr. Ukano.” Ahiro says, moving from his spot to stand in front of Azula.

“Oh come now.” Ukano says with a grin. “I just want to talk to her.”

“It’s fine Ahiro.” Azula says, steeling herself for whatever was to come. “Let him speak.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, voice lowering so that it was only for her to hear. 

Azula nods, and he too moves so that Ukano can face her head on. 

Azula had known Ukano for a long time. She had met him when she met Mai, when they were both dropped off at the Academy all those years ago. He had always been loyal to her. Or rather, her Father, but who was keeping track, honestly? 

He was an older man, the greys in his hair beginning to show behind it’s inky black. His beard was pointed into three sections, breaking off at her chin and lower cheekbones and into triangles. The wrinkles under his eyes were a testament to his age and wisdom, though, Azula wasn’t too sure on that last one. Though he was not a fire bender, his eyes burned a hazel much akin to hers, but his burned with the knowledge of what she was, and who he was going to make her out to be now that she had killed his God.

“You’ve done an awful thing, Azula.” Ukano starts, his menacing tone seeping out with his words. “And I’m going to prove it.”

“Weren’t you paying attention, Ukano? You don’t need to prove anything.” Azula smirks.

His expression, once bordering on smug, now turns to anger as he grits his teeth. “I’m going to expose you for the monster you are.”

Monster.

If that’s what you call someone who protects the ones she loves, then yes. She was a monster.

Azula sighs. “Is that all? It’s been a long morning, so I’d like to go home and start preparing for school.”

Ukano growls, but Ahiro steps back in. “If you’re done speaking to my client, then I have to ask you to go.”

With a grunt, Ukano turns and leaves, walking back down the hall from which he came.

Azula watches him go with a smirk. __

_ May the best team win, Ukano. _

-

_ “Another failure.”  _

_ Azula grits her teeth, eyes shut closed as tight as her fists were clenched. She was utterly and irrevocably infuriated with herself for letting such an outcome come to pass. How could she have been so stupid? So careless? _

_ “I’m sorry-” _

_ “No matter.” _

_ Azula’s eyes are blown wide open in shock, and she hears the annoying creak of her Father’s chair, a sign to his movement from his desk. No matter? What did that mean? It always mattered before. Why was this time any different? _

_ “The cargo was replaceable, so it’s not too much of a loss.” _

_ Azula feels her Father's presence directly in front of her, having stopped there to place a firm hand on Azula’s upper arm. She doesn’t move. She is frozen because this is new. Usually who would have yelled at her...punished her...something to show her that this was wrong. That she couldn’t fail. _

_ She couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit relieved. _

_ That’s when she felt it. _

_ It was a minor sting, just barely registering in her skin, but the fact that it was growing from underneath her Father’s palm was unnerving to her. _

_ “However,” His voice says, commanding her attention, drawing her head up as if it was hooked onto a string. A puppet he controlled at will. _

_ The sting becomes something familiar, but still oh so painful. _

_ It burns. _

_ “You have still failed to carry out a direct order from me, and created quite the mess in doing so.”  _

_ His palm begins to steam, and her wincing turns to a hiss as she glances at the area of infliction. “Father please-” _

_ “Do you know what people are saying about me?” Ozai asks, not expecting an answer because he is the one who is going to give it. “They say I have become incompetant for putting so much power in a child who can’t even keep a few crates protected.” _

_ His grip tightens, and she yelps at the increase of it’s molten temperature.  _

_ Her pain is forgotten when he leans in, eyes so close to her she can feel the heat of his golden orbs burning into her own, making the edges of hers sting with the threat of tears. Instead, that pain is filled with complete and irrefutable fear. _

_ “I’m beginning to believe their right.” _

_ His grips forcibly tightens, making the skin under it sizzle, and ripping a scream from her throat. _

_ - _

That scream carried over as she woke, propelling herself forward with terrified eyes, scanning the room for any possible threats. When she finds none, she feels the tears streaming down her cheeks, and feels the slightest ache in her forearm. 

She reaches a gentle hand up to it, staring ahead as her mind still recalls the dream. No, that wasn’t a dream. A dream would be something gentle, something warm and nice. This was a nightmare. A horrific memory from an age Azula wanted to forget.

And to make things worse, Ty Lee wasn’t here to help.

She had gotten a call from her parents, shocking the brunette because honestly they didn’t even notice when Ty Lee would sometimes be gone for days at Azula’s house. With seven identical twins, Ty Lee just sort of...fell into the shadows, and her parents were completely ignorant to it.

So to get a call asking where she had been was uncanny, but nevertheless she told them she would head home.

Thus leaving Azula alone, to face her terror by herself. 

She needed a drink.

Lifting the covers off of her, Azula’s feet land on the floor of her bedroom. Her body still shook lightly, the intensity and surrealness of her dream still washing over her in waves. She wondered if this would ever stop.

Maybe then, she would finally know peace.

Standing, Azula slowly walks out of her room, keeping close the edges of the walls in case she needs to grab onto something, anything to ground her back to reality. She actually has to stop a few times to get her breathing under control.

This one was the worst she had ever had. Was it because they had been so absent recently? Hell of a wake up call if she were asked.

Eventually, gradually, she reaches the main room, trekking across the open space, past the couches and dinner table towards the kitchen, where she found a glass in a familiar cupboard. Filling it with water and a few pieces of ice to keep it cool, Azula heads out and towards the large glass panels lining the wall that leads out to the porch.

The only visible lights in the area were the ones hanging over the porch, shining a guiding light for anyone who may need it, and the fluorescent lights hidden underneath their pools of water, making them glow a bright blue.

Taking a sip, Azula allows the water to clear the throat, and her mind. It still burned with her Father’s intense fire, making it throb, even causing her to wince. The water made it better though, and helped her calm down considerably.

Still, she wished Ty Lee were here with her. She always made things easier.

“Azula?”

Her Mother’s voice still managed to irritate her with that fake concern it harbored. 

“Ursa.” Azula says, her voice stable as she tried to compose her features. She was grateful for the cover she had from the woman, her back turned away from Ursa.

“What are you doing up so late?” She asks. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Azula sneered. 

Through the reflection in the mirror, she sees her Mother throw her hand into the sleeves of her opposite arm. This scene looked all too familiar. 

“It’s two in the morning, Azula. Is something wrong?”

Azula scoffs, shaking her head. Like she would tell her Mother. Her Mother was the last person she would ever go to for aid in this particular area. Why couldn’t it have been Zuko, or even  _ Mai _ . Someone other than  _ her _ .

Instead, she decides to talk to her Mother about something a bit more important. Turning around, she swirls the water in her glass. “Are you aware that Kiyi has been having nightmares?”

The surprise written on Ursa’s face is enough of an answer for her. 

“No? That’s a shame. I figured she would have told you by now.”

“H-How do you know this?” Ursa asks.

“Isn’t it obvious? She came to me, of course.” Azula chuckles. “The little gremlin wouldn’t quit unless I let her sleep with me that night.”

Ursa, past her shock, seems confused, notable by her furrowed eyebrows and tense posture. She was so easy to read. “But...Why you?”

“Apparently I understood better.” Azula sighs with a shrug. Then her own eyebrows turn in as she says, “She also said you hug too tight.”

Ursa’s head hangs at the knowledge. “I just want to protected her.”

So predictable.

“That’s what I told her, but she was adamant on staying with me, so I would ease up.”

“Did she tell you what the nightmares were about?”

Azula stares at her for a moment, feelings of anger boiling up because where the hell was this when she was a child? She didn’t get concerned or tight hugs. 

That was in the past though. Azula had to remember that, so she heaved a sigh. “It was about Ozai’s followers. When they took her away.”

Ursa gasps at the revelation, her hand falling to make purchase on the couch with a white knuckle grip. 

Azula watches her hand fly up to her face. She looked ashamed. “I should have protected her.”

Her eyes narrow. Yes. You should have.

But she should’ve too.

Azula’s gaze turns solemn, and she sets the glass down. “You’re not the only one who regrets what happened that night.”

Ursa’s eyes reveal themselves once more, masked with a confused daze to her words. Azula decides she’ll indulge her Mother and explain.

“I came so close to saving them both, but they fell right out of my reach.” She says. “I regret so many things I did that night.”

Behind her rigid posture, her fist clenched and unclenched rhythmically. She prayed they were done here, that Ursa would go back to her room to dote on Kiyi or whatever it is she did.

“Do you regret what you did to him?”

Azula’s mouth twitches. Bold question.

“Do you?” She retorts, matching her boldness with a stern gaze and strong disposition. 

Ursa hesitates, and Azula knows she’s won this battle.

“...Leaving him and killing him are two different things, Azula.”

“But you don’t regret it.” Azula concurs.

“I regret leaving you.”

Azula feels her heart stop, then start beating all too fast. Processing, she is quick to turn to anger. How dare she?

“Yeah right.” She scoffs, taking the class and moving back to the kitchen. Dumping what was left, Azula turns to leave the room completely.

“I heard you scream.”

Azula freezes.

“It was what woke me up. I came to see what it was, but I don’t think you even noticed me in the hall.” Ursa continues. “You looked terrible, Azula.”

Azula laughs. Of course she did, she was in a state of panic.

“It’s none of your business.” She mumbles, but her eye twitches. Even she knew that was a weak excuse.

“Azula I’m your Mother-” 

“Oh that’s rich.” Azula laughs, swiveling around and heading straight towards Ursa with a wicked grin. “So you want to play Mother now? That’s just  _ wonderful _ . Glad you’ve finally made that decision a whole  _ seventeen years _ too late.”

Ursa gulps, Azula having stopped only a few feet from her face. Though she had grown taller, she still lacked a few inches on her Mother, forcing her to look up at her. She doesn’t fail to give off a terrifying aura, one that Ty Lee could probably feel from her house if she was awake.

“Azula-” She starts.

“Let me make this abundantly clear.” Azula interrupts, jabbing a finger into Ursa’s shoulder and pushing her back.

“I.” Push. “Don’t.” Push. “Care.” 

Push.

Ursa stumbles back, eyes wide at Azula’s hardened gaze. Turning around, Azula doesn’t spare a glance over her shoulder. She merely says, “Goodnight, Ursa.” and leaves.

On the way back to her room, Azula’s rolls her wrist, trying to alleviate some of the anger still in her system. It causes some tongues of blue fire to escape, circling her hand before disappearing to be replaced with another. It only stops when she reaches her doorknob and has to open it without burning the wood down.

Closing it behind her, she makes her way towards the bed, stopping just beside it to look at her nightstand.

Picking up Lu Ten’s necklace, she rubs the metal thoughtfully.

_ What would you do, Lu? _

She sighs, setting it back down and deciding to think about it in the morning. She’s too tired to think about the possible consequences of falling back asleep.

Yeah, she really wished Ty Lee was still here.


	43. A Forgotten Birthday

There were times in Azula’s life that she could live without. Many such moments were obvious to the knowing eye. There were probably more bad ones then good at this point, but no one was really counting at this point.

“Zula…It’s time to wake up…”

This was not one of those times.

Azula smiles, but refuses to open her eyes just yet. “What are you doing here, Lee?” She asks, sleep worming through her voice.

A scoff. “I come here at the crack of dawn, and that’s the response I’m given?” 

Azula feels the bed shift, and she knows it’s no doubt from Ty Lee moving the place her hands on her hips.

Without warning, Azula swipes a hand around Ty Lee’s waist from under her covers and pulls the brunette down, rolling over as she does so, landing on top of Ty Lee. Only yelping in surprise, Azula finally meets the sunlit room, finding Ty Lee in her vision with a happy smile.

“Hi.” She giggles.

Reaching a hand up, she brushes away a strand of Ty Lee’s hair. “You’re up awfully earlier.”

“Well it’s a special occasion.” Was Ty Lee’s reply. Azula raised her eyebrow.

“Special occasion?” She asked.

Ty Lee’s giddy expressed morphs into shock. “Do you...Do you not know what day it is?”

Shit, was she missing something?

Racking her brain, she tries to think of what this day was. Any sort of significance. August 23rd was boring though, there was nothing, and it definitely wasn’t an anniversary or something. They hadn’t been together long enough for that.

“Oh my god, you totally forgot, didn’t you?”

“I’m...Sorry?” Azula says, sitting up and rubbing her neck nervously. 

Ty Lee sits up too, a playfulness taking over her features. “Azula, how on Agni did you forget your own birthday?”

Oh.

“That’s…” Azula starts. “...A good question.”

How did she forget her birthday?

“Guess I got too caught up with everything else going on.” Azula says thoughtfully. 

“Makes sense.” Ty Lee concurs, getting up from the bed and pulling Azula along with her. “But we’re not going to think about any of that today.”

Azula smirks, starting to see where this was going. “What did you have in mind?”

The brunette shrugs. “In all honesty I didn’t make a plan. I just knew I wanted to do something special with you.”

How touching.

“So you drove over here, earlier than usual just so  _ you  _ could wake  _ me  _ up for once?”

Ty Lee beams. “Basically!”

Azula laughs. “That is undeniably something you would do.”

“Obviously. Now come on! Zuko’s waiting with breakfast!”

“Zuko. Cooked breakfast.” Azula deadpans, being dragged out of the room, pulled by the hand wrapped around on her wrist. The right one. Ty Lee was always careful with that. With her.

Maybe the dragon’s tail would wrap around that one. Could be cool.

“Mai helped.” Ty Lee pouts, moving into the living room.

“That does nothing to ease my nerves.”

“It should.” Mai calls from the couch, holding up a bowl of rice, still steaming slightly. She takes a bite out of it and swallows. “See? Edible.”

“You didn’t let me do anything!” Zuko grunts from his spot at the kitchen counter overlooking the sitting room.

“Probably for the best.” Azula jokes, finally seeing the array of food laid out before her. Azula was surprised because they had, basically, made all of Azula's favorite dishes.

“Nice job Mai.” Azula says after taking a grape and popping it into her mouth. 

“Thanks. Iroh did the tea, by the way.”

“Iroh?” Azula asked. He was here.

Just then, the older man came into the room. “Did someone say my name?”

Azula raised an eyebrow, looking to Ty Lee for help, but merely getting a smile in return. “Okay, what’s happening?”

“What do you mean?” Iroh blatantly asks. 

“I know it’s my birthday, but this-” Azula says, gesturing to everything around her. “-Is just weird.”

“Why?” Zuko asks. 

“Because no one’s ever done this for me before!” Azula exclaims.

She always cooked the food. She always woke up by herself. She didn’t get visits or happy mornings. Her birthday was just supposed to be another normal day. It wasn’t that special. It wasn’t  _ this  _ special.

“Azula,” Iroh calls, grabbing the girls attention. “While Zuko stayed with me, he didn’t understand the extravagances I gave him on his birthday either, but believe me when I tell you, this is normal, Azula. Birthdays are meant for you to be spoiled.”

Spoiled?

Azula...Azula was never spoiled.

“My parents always make me a bunch of rice on my birthday, since it’s my favorite. I thought you might like it as well.” Mai says, and though Azula couldn’t see her face, she could feel the emotion behind her dull tone.

“I made the eggs, just like how you taught me to, remember?” Ty Lee says, pointing to them. Azula watches Ty Lee, with her kind smile, not faltering in the slightest.

“I didn’t do much, since I’m a disaster in the kitchen. But I helped brew the tea with Iroh.” Zuko says, giving her a warm smile when she met his eyes. 

“And I’m giving you a big hug!”

Azula had barely enough time to turn around before she was tackled into a hug by Kiyi. The girl could jump, because she had managed to latch onto Azula hips.

“Kiyi?!” Azula asks, quickly moving her hands to support the girl that so suddenly was in her arms. If Kiyi was here, that meant.

Looking up, she sees her Mother, standing in the doorway entrance with Ikem. 

“Happy Birthday, Azula.” She says.

This was stupidly surreal. So much so that Azula was almost convinced it wasn’t really happening. Maybe she was still dreaming. Everything about this was so blatantly bizarre that Azula actually couldn’t comprehend it.

“Azu?” Kiyi whispers. “Are you okay.”

“I’m…”Azula breaths. “...Fine, Kiyi. I’m fine.”

“Okay! Then you have to open your gift!” She explains, dropping herself down and running over to Ursa and taking the neatly wrapped gift inside. She holds it out to Azula. “Happy Birthday!”

Azula takes the gift, looking at her Mother with such bewilderment.

“It’s nothing much. Kiyi was adamant on getting you something.”

She looks to Zuko, who says, “Go on. The food can wait.”

Looking back at the gift, she sees the various reds coating the paper, sprinkled with golden flakes so beautifully Azula almost didn’t want to open it. Nevertheless, she does, and reveals a small white box. Pulling off the top, she grabs the contents and drops the bottom, revealing the white sweatshirt in it’s full length. A bit oversized from the looks of it, but the blue dragon embroidered on the back caught Azula’s full attention.

She...She loved it. 

“Thank you…” Azula whispers, first glancing at Kiyi but ultimately ending at her Mother’s. 

It’s clear she can’t keep the smile off her face, but she merely nods and says, “Kiyi thought you might like it.”

“Mom’s lying! She totally saw it first!” Kiyi exclaims before tugging Azula’s pants. “So? What do you think, Azu?”

Azula smiles, setting the sweatshirt down on the table and picking up her sister. “It’s wonderful, Kiyi.”

“Yay!” She squalls, throwing her hands up in victory. “We did it Mom!”

“That we did, Kiyi.” Ursa replies happily, and Azula smiles.

She should know better not to try and keep secrets with Kiyi around. It was amusing though, seeing Kiyi innocently blowing any sort of truth she could find wide open for Azula. 

Refreshing, and quite illuminating. 

“Now that that’s over.” Ty Lee says with a clap of her hands. “Let’s eat!”

Azula quickly learned that Mai wasn’t too bad in the kitchen. While Azula could definitely tell there was room for improvement, it was clear Mai had done this more than a few times. All of the food went down easy, and soon came time to open Mai’s gift, which was wrapped in black paper.

“Very goth of you, mai.” Azula sneers, taking the small box and feeling it’s rather rough texture.

“Oh shut it.” Mai grunts. “If I had any say I’d just give you the gift without any of the wrapping.”

“Let me guess. Zuko?”

They both look at the boy, equally amused grins as he blushes. 

“Just open it.” He grumbles.

Azula sighed, but did as he asked. With the paper gone, Azula was left with a small darkwood box, a golden insignia that Azula knew very well from her time in the knife shop she and Mai always go to.

Opening it, She sees a set of matte black knives. Kunais if she’s being exact, with the sharpened part of the blade coated in a metallic blue. She smiles, picking one up and twirling it. Perfectly weighted for her fingers, Azula respected Mai’s attention to detail.

“They're beautiful.”

“Only you would say that about knives.” Zuko blunts.

“Wrong.” Both Mai and Azula said, grinning when they realized the jinx.

Setting the knife back in the box, Azula closes it and leaves it next to the sweatshirt. “So did Ahiro leave any instructions for today?”

Zuko nods. “He said it’s probably best if we don’t leave the house, reporters and all that.”

A safe bet. Reporters would go wild if they saw Azula during her trial on her birthday. Everything was a story nowadays. “Well, I need to shower, so if you’ll all excuse me, I’ll be going back to my room now.

“Okay.” He says.

“Bye Azu!” Kiyi waves from Ursa’s lap.

During her shower, Azula had a lot of time to think about just what was happening.

And it was  _ weird _ .

Letting the steam fill the room, Azula closes her eyes. This wasn’t something she would have ever thought possible, but here it was, presented in front of her. Now, to an outsider looking in, sure, it was a normal birthday. But to Azula, this wasn’t how it worked.

Birthdays were nothing more than another day to train or study. Father always made it explicitly clear that nothing was special about this day.

Azula supposes, in a way, he was really just saying there was nothing special about her.

She moves her head to be directly under the water, making it cascade down and around her head in streams. She had been such a fool. To not see how wrong everything she was doing was.

A fucking idiot.

She’s changed thought. Enough to realize how much of an idiot she had been. To see the error of her ways. 

And now the very people she hated with every fiber of her existence, were trying to give her a good birthday. One where she feels like something more than a pawn. A tool to be used by her Father.

They were doing a pretty good job, if Azula’s growing smile was any indication.

Finishing in the shower, she changes into some fresh clothes, but upon leaving the bathroom, sees the sweatshirt sat uptop her bed. Without thinking, She takes the article into her hands and feels the soft material, easing her shaky hands with its comforting feel. 

She puts it on, noting the loose fit and baggy arms. It wasn’t too oversized, the cuffs of its arms only ending at her palms, and the hem landing just below her hips.

Smiling, Azula closes her fists, the cottony material of her sweatshirt bunching as she did it.

She really liked it.

“Hey Azula-” Ty Lee says, opening the door only to stop when she sees Azula standing in the center of her room.

Her dopey grin only transfers to Ty Lee when she says, “I really like it, Lee.”

Ty Lee is visibly holding back her squeal. “I want-” She breathes beginning to head over. “To take  _ so  _ many pictures.”

Azula’s smile vanishes as she points a finger at her girlfriend. “Don’t you dare.”

Ty Lee pouts, but obliges. As a reward, Azula holds out her arms, and Ty Lee finally releases her squeal before falling into them happily.

After a few moments are pure, tenseless silence, Azula mumbles, “I know you planned all this.” into Ty Lee’s hair. The girl freezes a bit, but relaxes.

“Aw, looks like you caught me.” She says, and moves her head so that she can look at Azula. “Did you like it?”

Ty Lee’s answer was a chaste kiss pressed to the brunette’s lips. “Does that answer your question?” Azula says when she pulls away.

“Completely.” Ty Lee smiles, and leans in for another. Azula was compelled to oblige her.

-

Though they hadn’t done much considering their inability to go out, Azula could safely say this was the best birthday she had ever had. After her shower, everyone had gathered to watch a movie in the theater, which really just gave Azula an excuse to hold Ty Lee in front of the others without cause for retribution.

Then, she, Mai, and Ty Lee had all sparred, which was refreshing. It had been a long time since they had done so, and going up against two of her friends, which she would probably rank as her closest matches out of everyone she knows, was always fun.

Ty Lee even said they should do it more, and Mai agreed, which gave Azula a pinch of excitement for what was to come.

After that and a nice lunch, Azula tried to get in some early studying done, but not five minutes in, Ty Lee threw her book halfway across the room, claiming there would be no studying on her birthday. The comicality of it all was really quite hilarious, but in the moment Azula could only hope the book wasn’t damaged.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the sitting room, playing with Kiyi, and getting a visit from the gang who wanted to stop by and say happy birthday as well. Apparently Zuko had told them. Appreciating the sentiment, Azula thanked them, and after some tea they left.

As the evening sun began to set, Azula was checking on her bike, making sure that everything looked okay. She was also doing a bit of polishing, as well as cleaning the leather of her seat when Zuko interrupted her.

“Got a minute?” He says. Azula is quick to notice the small box he is holding.

Wiping her hands clean, she meets him in the middle of the garage. “Sure.”

He holds out the box to her. “Happy Birthday, sis.”

Azula takes the box with a scoff. “You really need to stop calling me that.”

He grins. “Not until you stop calling me Zuzu.”

“That’s never gonna happen and you know it.” She retorts, meeting his confidence in equality.

He shrugs. “Then I guess you stuck, sis.”

Rolling her eyes, she opens the gift. It was one of the store bought card holders made to look like a box. Pulling off the top, Azula’s eyes widen when she sees the gift.

A drivers license, dating back before the kidnapping.

“Is this…?” Azula trails, picking up the license and reading over the contents thoroughly. It checked out, everything asked for was correct, so Zuko must have spent some time on this.

“It’s all real. I figured that Ukano was going to try and bring up the fact that you didn’t have a license when you drove your bike to Ozai’s base, so I made a few calls and voila.”

This was both the smartest and nicest thing he’d ever done for her. It almost made her want to cry. “Who exactly did you call?” She laughs.

“Some friends down at the Republic City Department of Motor Vehicles owed me a favor for screwing up my license when I took the test.” Zuko explains. “If I recall correctly, the age they gave me was 13.”

Azula laughs. “That’s amazing. I want to see it.”

Zuko’s eyes widened in fear. “No! Don’t you dare tell anyone!” He says quickly.

Grinning evilly, Azula says, “Or what?”

“Oh I’ll show you what-” He grunts, and Azula recognizes an attack when she sees one, quickly ducking and running to the door. “Come here!” 

Laughing with the joyfulness of a child, Azula dashes through the halls, Zuko trying to catch up but doing poorly with her quick reflexes and agileness. It was clear who was keeping up with their training regimens. 

“Thanks for the gift, Zuzu!” She shouts, looking over her shoulder and running into her room, slamming the door in his face and locking it before he had the chance to turn the knob.

“Azula I swear to god-!”

“Don’t worry, Zuko! You’re secret’s safe with me!”

“Like hell it is!”

Laughing, Azula turns around and leans on the door. It’s then that she notices Ty Lee laying on her bed, her damp hair resting on the towel around her neck. Her phone had fallen into her lap as she watched the scene with an amused smile.

“Care to share?” She says.

Pushing herself off the door, Azula gives her a grin. “Can’t. It’s a secret.”

Ty Lee booes, but relents, instead asking, “What did he get you?”.

Azula holds up the box that Ty Lee had been pointing at, registering that she didn’t know. “A drivers license.”

Ty Lee raises an eyebrow, indication for Azula to explain. “I didn’t have my drivers license when I came to save you and Kiyi, so it would have raised some questions.”

“Oh…” Ty Lee understands. “So he got a fake one?”

“No, he said it’s real, and from what I can tell, it is.” Azula says, flipping the idea in her hand to read the print before setting it down on her nightstand. She makes a mental note to put it in her wallet tomorrow.

“I think it’s sweet.”

Azula chuckles, getting into bed. “Smart too. I would’ve never pegged him as someone who could think of small things like that.”

Ty Lee rests her head on Azula’s shoulder. “You don’t give him enough credit.”

“Maybe so.” Azula hums, letting her cheek land comfortably on Ty Lee’s head. 

Comfortable silence swallows the air around them, submerging them in their own private bubble, safe from anything else that may try to harm them. Without warning, Ty Lee’s hand finds hers, and interlocks them with a squeeze. Azula smiles.

Then, a rectangular shaped present fills her vision, leaving Azula with a raised eyebrow.

“What is this?” Azula asks.

The brunette giggles. “What does it look like? It’s your birthday present, silly.”

“Smart ass.” Azula mumbles, taking the corner and ripping it down as Ty lee laughs.

When the wrapping paper is gone, what’s left is a small board, showing nothing but an intricate ink drawing of a dragon.

Now it was Azula’s turn to be confused, eyes begging for Ty Lee to explain.

“I got the strangest call the other day from Doctor Glenn.” She says, a hint of playfulness in her voice. “She said that you had asked her about tattoos.”

She’d definitely be talking to Glenn next time she sees her, that’s for sure.

“For your back, right?” Ty Lee continues, catching on to Azula’s silence.

She nods, now noticing the way its tail wrapped around and down her left arm. It’s main body wrapped around the large scar on her back, as well as the other small ones. It would cover everything in one go. 

“You don’t have to use it, but I thought I’d give you an idea.” Ty Lee says. “I know it’s not much-”

“It’s perfect.” Azula cuts in, turning to face Ty Lee. “I mean it, Lee.”

“Really?” Ty Lee asks, eyes sparkling with hope, but still wanting to make sure.

Azula genuinely smiles. “Really.”

Ty Lee bites her bottom lip, poorly concealing her smile as she turns to look back at the dragon, pointing at the arm. “I really liked the tail bit.”

Following Ty Lee, Azula says, “I hadn’t thought of that before, but yeah. I like it.”

“Are you really gonna do it?” She follows up. “Tattoos are expensive.”

Azula scoffs. “Do you know who I am?”

Ty Lee giggles. “Right, forgot that you're  _ literally  _ a millionaire.”

“That’s Zuko, actually.” Azula corrects. 

“Still, your family is rich beyond comprehension.”

“It’s  _ absolutely  _ wonderful.” Azula finalizes, making the both of them laugh.

Setting the gift on her nightstand, Azula turns off the light, and they both settle into bed. Neither of them were ready to sleep though, so instead Ty Lee says, “Did you like your birthday?”

With a smile, Azula nods. “I’m pretty sure this was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“That makes me happy, but that’s really sad Azula.”

Azula shushes her. “None of that tonight.”

“Okay.” She whispers.

There’s a hint of something in the hair. Azula can’t quite tell what it is but she wants it gone, because it’s making Ty Lee’s smile vanish.

“Hey.” Azula calls, moving a hand to rest it at Ty Lee’s cheek. “Thank you, for all of this.”

“Of course.” She says sincerely. “I love you.”

Every time. It still means just as much every time she’s said it since the first. Azula hoped it never changed. Hoped these warm feelings and soft smiles never vanished. 

She never wanted it to end.

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Azula says, “I love you too.” topping it off with a kiss.

Yeah, best birthday ever.

Ty Lee sighs when they pull away. “I can’t wait till I turn eighteen.”

Raising an eyebrow, Azula asks, “Why?”

She says nothing, just giving her a sunshine smile followed by, “No reason!”


	44. A Shift In Perspective

Two days before the first day of school, Azula’s peacefully quiet room was bombarded with her brother’s loud entrance, slamming the door open with his foot as he carried a box with his arms. Azula watched him trudge over to her desk, eyebrow raised. Her eyes follow the box as it crashes onto her desk.

A successful sigh of relief leaving Zuko, Azula merely gestures to the box. “...What am I looking at?”

“Oh! Right.” Quickly, he cuts through the packing tape with one of Azula knives, which she had put on her desk for  _ decoration _ , and opens it.

Standing to get a better look, Azula quickly recognizes the logo. “School uniforms.” She blunts, swiping her knife back and pointing it at her brother. “Do that again and I’ll cut you.”

He gulps, nodding in haste. Message received.

Placing the knife back where it was, Azula takes out the black and red blazer on top. “They’re not as bad as I was expecting.”

“You literally saw mine.” Zuko deadpans.

“You made it look worse.” She replies casually, and ignores the smoke coming out from his nostrils. “Thank you, but you can leave now.”

“I just got here.” He says, almost a bit disappointed.

“With my school uniforms, that I need to try on.” Azula continues, and watches his eyes widen in realization.

“Oh.” He says. “Yeah, I’ll just- I’ll just go then.”

“Please do.” She drawls, watching him scurry out of the room.

“Oh!” He says, quickly flipping around. “There’s pants in there too. I didn’t know which-”

“Out, Zuko!” Azula shouts, and the door shuts not a second after she’s raised her voice.

Huffing, Azula pulls out the rest, seeing that there were two sets of shirts, ties, skirts, and pants. Only one blazer though, and a winter coat for when it got cold. It all matched accordingly with their school colors, red and black, the only exception being the white button up.

She wonders if she can wear her leather jacket instead.

Knowing that wasn’t gonna happen, she sighs and begins to take off her shirt.

It was gonna be a long year, she could just feel it.

-

After confirming the clothes fit, Azula headed downstairs to see Zuko watching a movie with Kiyi. Glancing at the TV as she walked passed, she saw it was some action movie that Kiyi looked completely immersed in. Azula hums with a smile.

Heading to the kitchen, she opens the fridge, debating on what to have for lunch when a figure passes out of the corner of her eye. Azula turns quick enough to see raven black hair flowing out of view, instantly knowing who it was.

Closing the fridge, Azula heads out the kitchen and sees her Mother’s figure walking down the hall before turning into the laundry room. 

She isn’t sure why she follows her, or why she ducks behind a cabinet when she comes out. Nothing makes sense until the moment she’s standing in her Mother’s guest room, in the doorway. 

And even then, she’s still a little clueless as to what to say. So much so that while her Mother has yet to notice her, she turns to leave out the door which she came.

“Azula?”

Shit.

Wincing to herself, she says, “Hello, Ursa.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Nothing. I was just about to leave.”

“But you came here for  _ some  _ reason.” She laughs. “So what is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Azula turns around, not quite sure what she wants to say until the words leave her lips. 

“I guess I just...Wanted to...Thank you…” Azula ends up muttering. “For the present.”

Her Mother smiles, turning back to her laundry and beginning to fold the different articles. “You already did.”

Right. She had when it was given to her. That was completely true, and yet Azula felt like she needed to do it properly.

Her Mother hadn’t shown her kindness like that in a very long time. Even the past few months were mostly just longing looks or wrongly worded reassurances. She was trying, and Azula could tell, but she didn’t understand Azula in the slightest.

All she saw was the girl she left behind, and the destruction it had caused.

And yet, Azula still wanted to thank her for giving her a gift. Maybe it was the manners ingrained into her core. Something that would always be with her, much akin to her more formal tone. 

“Still, it was nice of you to do that.”

“I was Kiyi’s idea.”

“But  _ you  _ picked it out.” Azula says, a bit forcefully. She didn’t understand why her Mother was being so humble. “Didn’t you?”

Ursa stops, but her smile never leaves. “I did, yes.”

“Why?” 

She shrugs. “I thought you might like it.”

Simple. No ulterior motives for forgiveness, Azula could tell. “At least you know me well enough to pick out clothes I like.”

Ursa laughs, albeit sadly. “That’s true, I suppose.”

Azula doesn’t regret what she said, but she doesn’t like that look on her Mother’s face. Depression doesn’t suit her. It didn’t back then, and it doesn’t now. 

“This isn’t forgiveness you know. It’s just a thank you.”

Ursa interlocks her hands and turns to Azula fully, bowing her head slightly. “Of course.”

Azula narrows her eyes. “Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Ursa tilts her head. “Pardon?”

“You always fight back about this stuff. Did you give up or something?”

She laughs. “Certainly not. I will be spending the rest of my life trying to earn your forgiveness, but I realize now that words aren’t going to be the way to do it.”

Well at least she’s figured out that much.

“I’m not going to fight you anymore, Azula. I want us to have a good relationship. Or at least find some common ground with each other.” She explains. “I figure, if you ever want to talk about this kind of thing, then I should let you come to me first, instead of annoying you about it every time we see each other.”

Wow, Ursa had figured it out.

“I want to be a good Mother to you, Azula, and if not that, then at least a friend.”

A friend.

That might be...doable. 

“...I have to go.” Azula mumbles.

Ursa merely gestures kindly. “If you need anything else, I’ll be here.”

Azula turns around, doing a double take before she leaves to stare at her Mother. She can tell there’s pain in her eyes. More than any Mother should harbor when looking at their child, but Azula does not blame herself for it. She had brought that pain on herself.

Shutting the door, Azula lets her conflicting feelings go, locking them away until a proper moment to think about them.

-

“So I think we covered the basics.” Ahiro says, looking at the large file placed on the desk. “You’re already pretty accustomed to what will be happening, so I’m not too worried about that.”

“Then why did we just spend a full two  _ hours  _ talking about it?” Azula draws from her seat, her bored expression narrowing at his own, all too happy smile.

“I could have given you the much longer, but more thorough version. Would you like me to do that?”

Azula groans, throwing her head back. He chuckles. “Thought so. Let’s talk about your behavior while at the stand.”

“What about it?” She asks, staring at the ceiling.

Ahiro audibly places his hands on the desk. “You can’t be crude about this, Azula. We have to keep your prideful attitude to a minimum.”

“Why not? Isn’t ‘Honesty the best policy’?” Azula jokes, throwing her fingers up to make air quotes.

“You can be honest without insulting Ukano every second you can.”

Azula meets his eyes with a grin. “You’re no fun, Ahiro.”

“I’m serious. Any wrong move and the judge could sway in Ukano’s favor.”

Azula sighs. “Alright fine, let’s say I play nice. Then what?”

“Then you tell the truth. Answer his questions, and do nothing but.” He explains.

“Sounds like you're going to let him toy with me.”

“That’s not-”

“Tell me, have you ever seen Ukano in action?”

Ahiro leans back in his chair, biting the inside of his lip in frustration. “Many times yes.”

“Then you know how difficult he is.”

Ahiro gestures around them. “Why do you think we’re talking right now?”

“So why on Agni,” Azula starts, leaning forward to rest her hands on the desk, interlocked into a tightly knit fist. “Would you think letting him drag me around on the stand is a good idea.”

“It’s all about what the judges see, Azula.”

Azula smiles. “Then let them see  _ me _ , not this goody two shoes persona you're trying to thrust onto me.”

He stutters, shifting in his seat and combing through his hairs. “You don’t get it, Azula-”

“No, I get it just fine, Ahiro.” She interrupts. “If the judge’s are going to judge the person who killed their  _ Father _ , they're not going to like it if I act like a polite little school girl, are they?”

Ahiro, clearly intimidated by her words, only nods his head.

Becoming less hostile, Azula decides to lighten her tone. “Look, I don’t want to tell you how to do your job. There’s a reason you're the lawyer and I’m not, but I think you’re wrong about this.”

“Why’s that.” He asks, clearly agitated at her previous attack on his dignity.

“Letting Ukano take what answers he wants is like asking to be ruled as guilty, how can you not see that?” Azula asks. “We have to show the judge that while yes, my actions led to murder, and my anger during the situation didn’t help, I only did it to protect the people I care about.”

“Which is what I will explain-” Ahiro tries.

“It is not  _ yours  _ to explain, Ahiro.” Azula grits out. “You may be the lawyer but it will have more impact if I, the client, tells it to the judge directly. Why won’t you let me do that?”

“Ukano will raise an objection before you can even-”   
  


“Then we’ll do it while you question me.” Azula offers. “I want everyone in that courtroom to see that I’m not the person I was when I worked with Ozai. I’m not a person who would kill people in cold blood anymore.”

“It doesn’t help that you kicked the body.” Ahiro states.

Azula sighs, dropping her head. “Yeah, not my best move, but what’s done is done.”

“It’s fine, we can find a way to explain it. In fact, that may be a good time to mention the physical abuse.”

Digging a handful of photos out of his file, he hands them to Azula. They were the shots taken when she had gone to Ahiro’s. 

“You’re using color?” Azula notes, flipping through the various shots. 

“It’ll invoke stronger emotions in the judge.” 

Azula hums, handing the photos back. “Alright.”

“So you’re okay with that?” Ahiro asks. “It will also act as a sort of warning for you, so you know when I’m about to bring it up.”

“I appreciate that, and yes. I’ll be fine.” Azula says with a cheeky smile. “Let’s talk about something else though.”

“Alright. How about…” He trails, looking through his notes. “Ah, your mental state. Ukano will most definitely try to use that.”

“Paranoid schizophrenia, PTSD, and an unhealthy dose of bipolar disorder.” Azula recites, chuckles as she meets his eyes.

“I hear you’ve been doing a lot better. I can see it too.”

Azula nods. “It’s been a rough couple months, that’s for sure.”

Ahiro laughs at the dark joke. “If the Azula I had known back then were standing in front of me, I’d have little hope of getting you out of this as guilty due to self-defense. You know that right.”

“Of course. I tortured people. Enjoyed it too.” Azula recalls, mind flashing with hurtful memories of agonizing screams and bones breaking under melting skin. “I wish I didn’t.”

Ahiro points his pen at her. “Use that.” He instructs, writing something down his notepad. “Showing guilt is an ally to you, especially when you mean it.”

“Nobody will believe it.”

“So  _ make  _ them.” He says, leaning into towards her. “You’re going to be labeled as all the things that were whispered about you behind your back. Mentally insane, a pathological liar, a monster. You need to prove to everyone in that courtroom that you're not. Isn’t that what you said you wanted?”

Azula smirks. “Nice play, Mr. Attorney.”

“What can I say?” He shrugs. “I’m good at my job.”

“You damn well better be.” She laughs, but gets back to business quickly. “But you worded that wrong. Those weren’t just rumors, they were true. I still am one of those to this day, but that’s not the point.”

“Lemme guess, it’s the pathological liar, isn’t it.”

Azula gives him a smile for his joke. “No.” She drawls. “But you're right, I’m different from who I was, but not so much that I can’t throw that idiot Ukano around while I’m in there. Making him seem like the fool while he’s trying to do the same will be so much fun.”

“I admit, I would like to see that.” Ahiro confesses.

“Then I think we have our strategy. I simply have to beat him at his own game.” Azula finalizes, and opens her arms out pridefully. “After all, who better to beat a monster than a better one?”

-

Azula watched the reporters in front of her house, a cup of tea in her hand as reporters reported to TV channels, journalists wrote on their notepads, and paparazzi took pictures to their heart's content.

The media disgusted her.

Vultures, really. No regard for human feelings, only the objective to get the latest scoop before their competitors did. Azula always made sure Ty Lee came over before the vultures came knocking at her house, or that it was night when she left. She didn’t want her to have to deal with that.

Taking a sip, Azula fiddles with the necklace strung around her neck, drifting in and out of her thoughts lazily. She wonders what Lu Ten would think of her now. Would he be proud?

Azula hoped so.

Shutting her curtains, Azula moves back to her textbook, already open to the end of the third chapter, ready to start the fourth. Next to it lay a notebook, neatly written notes written out for Azula to go over when she needed to. 

Setting her coup down, she takes the notebook and shuts it, placing it in the book before shutting the cover on that. It was awkwardly positioned against it, but Azula kept it there. She didn’t want to lose her page.

There was still some light outside, so Azula was left to wonder what she should do with her free time. School starts only a day from now, and she was already prepared for it. Her clothes had been tended to, proper supplies packed into her bag, and mental state already learned to cancel out whatever insults or whispers she heard.

School was a nasty place, especially for her now. Before, while she by far was not the most popular or outgoing, she had made it clear that if anyone crossed a line with her, they would regret it. She would make it painfully obvious when necessary.

For example, Chan.

After that party she had gone to, he was quick to recognize her in the hall, and called her out as a liar and a bitch. He was lucky that morning, since she was in a good mood, and he walked away from that with only a sprained wrist and broken nose.

The students laughed, but she knew they were all terrified. Their insides screamed  _ ‘That could be me’ _ if they didn’t watch where they stepped.

Maybe she’ll go train.

Actually no, Azula had already worked on her fire bending today, and honestly, her skills were sharper than ever. She wanted a new challenge, something to fill the time  _ and  _ her mind while all of this was going on.

Azula gets an idea.

Zuko knows how to use swords. That could be interesting. Plus, he’d get a kick out of teaching her something.

Definitely a challenge, but it was a little too late in the evening to be starting a new skill. Maybe she’d just listen to some music and do a bit more studying after dinner. Yeah, that sounded good. She’d talk to him about it tomorrow when they were both not so sluggish.

Grabbing her earbuds and plugging them in to her phone. She opens her music and hits shuffle, not particularly caring for any sort of mood.

She is surprised to find out that somehow, Taylor Swift had been added to her collection.

Checking it, Azula found out that indeed, ‘ _ Don’t Blame Me’ _ was now playing on her phone.

“What…?” Azula trails off, looking it up in her library to see an abundance of her songs now added. Azula deadpans when she realizes who did it, recalling their night where Azula had listened in on Ty Lee’s music. “That brat.” She laughs, letting the song play because why not?

On her way to the kitchen to cook some food, Azula texts Ty Lee.

_ ‘A rather large collection of Taylor Swift songs has mysteriously found its way into my library.’  _ It read. _ ‘Care to explain?’ _

_ ‘You needed the change in tune.’  _ Came Ty Lee’s quick response.

Azula laughs, typing her response quickly.  _ ‘How did you even get them onto my phone?’ _

Mai gives her a weird look as she passes but Azula merely shows her the conversation and she laughs as well. “Yeah, that’s my bad. I told her because I thought she had forgotten her password.”

“That’s awfully dimwitted of you.” Azula jokes, moving to the kitchen.

“It’s happened before.” She responds

Azula shakes her head. “Of course it has.”

_ ‘I have my secrets.’  _ Was Ty Lee’s response.

She smirks.  _ ‘I thought we weren’t keeping secrets anymore.’ _

_ ‘This is an exception.’ _

_ ‘No fair. _ ’ Azula replies.

_ ‘Completely fair. Do you like them?’ _

Azula can’t believe the nerve of this girl, but she let’s it go for now. _ ‘They’re not horrible.’ _

_ ‘Azula likes Taylor Swift? Who would’ve known?’ _

She frowns.  _ ‘I never said that.’ _

_ ‘You implied it.’ _


	45. First Day of School

Leaving the house for school was...how should Azula word it...Fun.

As soon as the garage began to creak the beginning of it’s opening, the reporters outside were in a frenzy. Azula, wearing her helmet with the visor down, was blind to the camera's peering eyes. Ty Lee behind her wore a similar one, only this one a matte pink, but her visor was still tinted black. It would help with the flashes glare.

Her motorcycle roared as she began to slowly move out of the garage, but the several people crowding her bike made it hard to get passed. 

Having enough of this, Azula revs the engine loudly, causing the crowd to go into a panic and shuffle away from her quickly. She smiles, and says, “Thank you.” before taking off down the road.

She can hear Ty Lee’s giggle.

The rest of the ride was smooth, and soon they both stood in front of Agni High, a school Azula hadn’t seen for a very long time. It brought back memories, if Azula was being honest, though she pushed them down. She had prepared for this, and the stares she was already getting the second her helmet came off.

Ty Lee seems to notice her melancholy state and places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s in the past. Remember that.”

Azula gives her a smile. “Yeah.”

They meet Zuko and Mai by his car, and together they head inside. All eyes are on them, particularly Azula as she hears some of the things they whisper.

_ “Is that Azula? She’s been gone for months!” _

_ “I heard she went insane and got put in an asylum.” _

_ “Isn’t she on trial for killing her Dad?” _

All true, Azula thinks. She heard a few more false ones, but paid them no mind. The students were probably in shock that she was still going to school with everything that's happening right now to make any rude comments. They’d come though, they always did.

Reaching her locker, which hadn’t changed in the four years she had attended this school, she opens it with ease and reaches into her bag, taking out the textbooks she didn’t need. Meanwhile, Ty Lee rested comfortable on the locker beside hers, leaning on her side as she watched Azula hold herself with complete dignity.

“How are you so calm?”

Azula shuts her locker. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone is staring at you, and you're completely unaffected.”

Baring a smile, Azula begins to walk away. “Who cares?” She says, Ty Lee following close behind. “Whatever they have to say about me makes no difference to what we both know is the truth.”

Ty Lee seems to think about it, but ultimately says. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Azula boasts. 

Azula’s first class is Calculus 3, which Ty Lee did not share with her, and had made it clear she was glad of that fact. Calculus 3 had a teacher with both quite the personality, as well as teaching style. 

While Azula can handle it, Ty Lee can’t, so she is content to stay on course with the more average seniors, and says goodbye to the fire bender with a kiss on the cheek. Azula thinks nothing of it, but cracks a smile upon seeing everyone’s eyes widen as their rumors of them dating is confirmed. 

Azula had nothing to hide from them. Let them talk, and speculate, it made no difference in the end. Only a few select individuals had the right to judge Azula’s character, and it was certainly not any of these nobodies. 

Heading into the class, Azula greets her teacher with a knowing smirk.

“Hello Mr. Watanabe.” 

“Azula.” He greets, voice completely monotone. His feet were crossed, perched up on his desk as he fiddled with the pen in his hand. The handful of classmates that were already in the class watched, invested in the scene. Anyone who was in this class would have had to take a class with Mr. Watanabe last year, and since Azula took Calculus 1 and 2 with Zuko last year, anyone sitting in this room knew of their notorious back and forth conversations.

“How’s the family?”

He narrows his eyes. “Fine. Aito just got accepted into an Ivy League University.”

“Congrats.” Azula acknowledges. “You must be very proud.”

“I am.”

“May I ask which one?”

He visibly grits his teeth. “Ba Sing Seh.”

Azula stifles her laugh. “Well, it’s nice to know that  _ someone  _ from your family got accepted.”

He stands. “They only rejected me because of that-!”

He freezes, realizing his error.

Azula raises a knowing eyebrow. “I win.”

Caught in a battle of wits, Azula had the upper hand. She always came prepared to his class, and was able to outwit him at every turn, but this was the best part of both of their days. Seeing who could get the other to raise their voice first.

Watanabe laughs, and pats her shoulder. “Well played, Azula. It’s good to see you again.”

“You as well.” Azula concurs. “Zuko’s mad at you for failing him though.”

He shrugs. “The boy couldn’t keep up. What was I supposed to do?”

Azula grins. “Absolutely-”

“-Nothing.” He finishes.

Laughing, Azula heads to her seat near the window, the same she had kept for her past classes and would continue to do so. Pulling out her textbook, Azula turns to the chapter she had made it to before school, which was chapter five, before a boy takes a seat next to her. Apparently her hair had positioned itself to where he didn’t get a good look at who exactly she is.

“Uh, it’s the first day of school, why are you reading chapter 5?” He chuckles.

Azula goes to respond, but one of his buddies does it for her.

“Dude!” He scolds, punching his arm. “Do you not know who that it is?”

“No.” He scoffs. “Why should I?”

“That’s Azula you dumbass!”

“Oh shit.” His voice cracks, an inhuman squeak leaving him as well, and Azula chooses that moment to smile up at him, revealing her face.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She says sarcastically with a fake smile. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

He gulps, shaking his head quickly, looking away from her. Azula rolls her eyes, directing her attention back to her book.

Boys.

-

The rest of the day was monotonous and boring. Part of her hoped someone would speak up and start badmouthing her, just to make things a bit more exciting, but alas, her frightening aura hasn’t left her yet. So while everyone kept their distance and their mouths shut, Azula kept to herself and went on with her life.

Better for everyone if it stays that way.

Azula only got excited one her way to lunch, prepared to meet Ty Lee and Mai there, only to be dragged aside by five very familiar faces and into an abandoned stairwell. 

“Hello all.” She says once the door is closed. “What can I do for you?”

“We need to talk.” Sokka says, flamboyantly puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger than he is. Ironically, it just makes him look like more of an idiot.

Just like that, Azula’s excitement dissipates.

“Oh for fucks sake.” She groans. “I’m playing nice, aren’t I? Isn’t that what everyone wants?”

“Not about school, Azula.” Katara states. “About Ty Lee.”

At this, her interest is piqued. “What about her?”

Azula raises her hands to shrug, but to her surprise, Toph throws two chunks of rock at them, making her fly back into the wall. Inhaling sharply at the sudden contact, Azula can’t deny that she had missed this feeling. The rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins as a wide grin breaks out across her face.

“Now this feels familiar.” She jokes. “And I wasn’t even trying to attack you this time.”

“This is just so you’ll hear us out.” Katara explains. “We’ve all agreed on this, so know I speak for all of us when I say that if you ever hurt Ty-”

“Oh, good!” Azula laughs. “I was wondering when I was gonna get one of these!”

“One of what?” Aang asks.

She narrows her eyes at the boy, and gestures her hands stiffly in the cuffs. “The whole, “You hurt her I hurt you” speech from friends or loved ones. I’ve been wondering who it was gonna be.” 

“I-” Katara stutters, pointing a finger but defeatedly lowing it. “Whatever, she’s ruined the mood of it all.”

“You can still tell me, I just already know what it is.” Azula snarks.

Suki says, “You do?”

“Of course I do, who do you think I am?” Azula scoffs. “If I hurt Ty Lee in any way shape or form, you all will kill me or make it so that I rue the day I ever did hurt her. Sounds about right?”

“Y-Yeah actually…” Sokka mutters. “You pretty much got it.”

“Good, now Toph. Can you do me a favor and take these things off me?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Toph says, the rock crumbling with a stomp of her foot. Azula rubs her wrists. 

“Are we done here? I’m sure the others are looking for us.”

“Yeah. We’re done.” Katara says, picking up her bag. Azula makes a small noise of acknowledgement, and moves to leave.

“It’s not because we don’t trust you, you know.”

Azula stops, and listens to what Suki says.

“Personally, I think whatever makes Ty Lee happy is her business, but as her friends we have a-”

“Moral code?” Azula offers. Suki nods, making the fire bender chuckle. “I know. It’s good to know you’re all looking out for her, but there’s no need to worry.”

She shrugs. “I only want what’s best for Ty Lee.”

They all glance amongst themselves, but ultimately look back at her, dumbfounded, Azula doesn’t understand why. Hadn’t she proved that very fact during the summer?

Deciding not to comment on it, she merely nudges towards the door, expectant.

“Shall we?”

During lunch, that started with just herself, Mai, and Ty Lee at their usual table, but quickly evolved when the gang thought it was a good idea to join them. Azula couldn’t stop them really, so she just begrudgingly kept looking at tattoo shops near here. 

At some point, Ty Lee joins her, pointing out ones that she thought looked nice. Azula reviewed them all, and the winner was the last one Ty Lee had picked. All very good reviews, with the only bad ones being minor things like the artists wasn’t very nice. Nothing negative was said about the product though, so Azula thinks it’s the best she might get. 

Having made her decision, she hands the phone to Ty Lee to let her see, and she squeals handing it back.

“Are you gonna call them?”

“After school.” Azula dismisses. “Care to accompany me?”

“Of course.” Ty Lee says suavely, lowering her voice, but the cracks in her accent all too obvious and they share a stifled smile. 

It was at that moment Mai butts in from the other side of the table.

“Really? Right in front of my salad?”

Azula can’t hold her laugh any longer, letting it leave her lips as she ducks down to face the table. Ty Lee’s all but losing it at this point, making the others feel extremely left out at this point. Even Mai cracks a smile when they compose themselves.

“If you must know,” Azula starts. “I need to make an appointment, and-”

“Yeah I wasn’t asking.” Mai dismisses going back to her lunch.

Azula glances at Ty Lee and shrugs, earning one in return. They go back to their food, idly chatting with Mai and Zuko. Azula doesn’t make much contact with the gang, but they certainly made their presence known. Their rowdy and almost chaotic disposition was more than enough for Azula not to bother engaging with.

“Oh, Zuko.” Azula says at one point, gaining her brother's attention as he sipped his bottled water. He hums into it slightly, and Azula smiles slightly as she digs around through her food. “Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?”

He chokes on his water.

-

Sweat trickled down her skin pleasantly as she dodged Ty Lee’s precise jabs. They came in flurries, but over the years Azula had learned to adapt and predict where Ty Lee was going to try and hit. 

The brunette, though not faring much better than Azula, was keeping up well, making Azula’s balance falter more than a few times. It didn’t help by her choice of clothing either. Azula has half a mind to think those shorts are  _ far  _ too short.

The mistake is hers. She’d allowed her thought to drift from the battle too long, and Ty Lee gets a good hit on her, sending her stumbling backwards. Without any time to regain her footing, Ty Lee takes a hold of her arms and kicks her feet out from under her, pushing down so that Azula’s back hits the cement floor, hands held above her head with a fist under her chin.

Ty Lee grins, leaning down a bit. “I win.”

“What does that make the score? 34 to 15?” Azula teases, and Ty Lee’s fists moves that chin awards, a message that Ty Lee still holds her defenseless here. “My mistake, 34 to  _ 16 _ .”

Ty Lee makes an affirming huff, but does not let go. It both feeds Azula’s curiosities and piques them as well.

“You can let go now, Ty Lee.”

With a smug smile, Ty Lee says, “Now why would I want to do that?”

Ah, now Azula gets that comment from her birthday. 

How amusing. 

Without warning, and with pure superior strength over Ty Lee, she flips them around so that Ty Lee’s hands are now restrained, and Azula has the upper hand.

“Don’t tempt me, darling. Your school uniform did enough of that on its own.” Azula husks into the brunettes ear, biting it for good measure and earning a sharp gasp from Ty Lee. “That’s 35 to 16, I believe.”

Azula lets go, getting up and leaving Ty Lee on the ground, looking quite literally like putty. “You are...The absolute…. _ Worst _ .” Ty Lee pants.

Azula snickers. “You started it.”

Standing up, Ty Lee pouts at her. “No fair.”

“What did you say not too long ago? It’s completely fair?” Azula recalls, earning a groan from Ty Lee.

“That was about something different!” 

Taking a towel off to the side, she pats the sweat off, walking back over to Ty Lee. “Doesn’t matter, the same rules apply.”

“No they don’t!” 

Quickly, she flings the towel around Ty Lee’s neck and pulls her close, halting any further word or processable thought from Ty Lee’s brain. The close proximity was doing wonders for the brunette’s blush as well. 

“I can think of multiple ways we can have some fun before your 18th birthday, Lee. Can you?”

Ty Lee’s breathing only hastened. Azula was pretty sure Ty Lee couldn’t even  _ think  _ at this point.

“The question is: Do you think you can wait that long, darling?” She husks, leaning ever so slightly more.

To her surprise, Ty Lee manages to whisper, “Can you?”

Her eyes widened. “Are you challenging me?”

Slowly regaining her confidence at ability to speak, Ty Lee says, “Maybe.”

A small grin stretches across her lips. “2 months. That’s an awfully long time.”

“I’ve lasted 11 years. I think I can wait a little longer.”

“Always so patient.” Azula cooes, but her voice was anything but soft.

“It’s terribly hard.” Ty Lee responds, her eyes darting to Azula’s lips. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Azula doesn’t have time to grant that request, as Ty Lee initiated herself. Probably a smart move, Azula thinks as she drops the towel behind Ty Lee’s figure, instead letting her hands wrap around the back of the brunette’s hair. Azula would have probably teased her a bit more if she hadn’t gone and cut her off completely.

The stagger back slightly, the force of the kiss knocking Azula’s footing off before she can fix it. 

Seconds turn into minutes, only minutes begin to feel like hours, lost in the eternal bliss of each other

Ty Lee was going to make this game painstakingly hard for both herself and Azula, she could feel it in the way her lips taunted her, begging for more but knowing they couldn’t. 

But the wait would make the reward oh so much more satisfying.

While Azula knew the bare minimum about sex, she knew how to taunt, and she knew how to tease to the  _ very  _ edge of that line. And she made a solemn vow to herself to use every trick in her arsenal to make sure they could peak the very  _ tip _ of this tension in the 2 months that they would have to wait.

One might call her all talk, and no game, but that was fine. Ty Lee knew very well where Azula stood when it came to these affairs, so she wasn’t worried.

“Azula!” Came Zuko’s voice, screaming from his position on the patio. Azula pulled away, instantly agitated and ready to chew her brother out when she saw, even from the distance his wide eyes and tense posture. 

Leaving Ty Lee’s relaxing hold, she steps towards her brother. “What?!” She asks, no anger in her voice, only confusion at his panicked state. 

“Get in here right now!”

Azula looks at Ty Lee, who’s looking similarly concerned, and they both make a dash for the patio, climbing up the stairs and peeking into the large windows for some sort of context as Zuko holds the door open. Azula’s expression morphs into a horrific shock at what she sees.

The entire sitting room was burst into flames.

“Zuko what the hell did you do?!” She yells, heading inside, feeling the burst of heat upon her skin as new beads of sweat begin to form due to its intensity.

“I didn’t do anything!” Zuko says. “And it’s too big for me to put out on my own!”

“Then who-!”

“Zula!” Ty Lee shouts over the crackle of burning wood, pointing towards where the flames seemed to have centered upon.

Azula steps towards the fire, and it’s threatening dance of flames seems to warn her. To stay back or feel it’s wrath. However, she wasn’t scared of it.

Bending part of the fire in front of her, a hole opens, the outline of it turning blue against her touch so that she could see inside. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her.

It was Kiyi, huddled in a ball, looking scared for her life as the flames erupting from her hands seemed to shoot out uncontrollably. Her eyes meet Azula’s, terrified of herself.

“Azu, I can’t control it!” She shouts over the fire.

Kiyi...Kiyi was a fire bender.


	46. Making Plans

“Zuko, I’ll handle this portion! You get over there!” Azula commands. He merely nods, running over and beginning to bend the fire away and towards him. Azula does the same, jumping into the circle around Kiyi where the fire was most prominent. She had more experience and control when it came to big fires such as these, so in only a few minutes, the walls of fire that had mixed with Azula’s icy blue bending became fully under her control. All that was left to do was to draw it in until there was nothing but a small flame in her hand.

Turning to Kiyi, who‘s hands had stopped shooting balls of fire, but were still completely absorbed by the orange heat, she kneels. Kiyi watches her, as Azula lets the blue fire vanish, preferring to focus on the child’s hands. With one fluid motion, Azula’s hands, without touching Kiyi’s, wave down the side of her palms, then under, pulling out and going overtop.

The fire turns blue, and Azula easily controls it into Kiyi’s palms, cupped into a bowl, now watching with amazement at Azula’s skill. 

“It takes practice, Kiyi.” Azula instructs. “You have a powerful fire, and you’ll need to learn how to control it.”

Kiyi cooes, watching Azula’s hands move away, the fire’s blue tint slowly transitioning back to orange, only this time controlled in Kiyi’s hands. 

“But you will understand it in time.”

Awestruck by the fire, Kiyi moves her palms up and down, watching how the fire stays in its place, hovering just over her hands. “Cool…”

Azula chuckles. “Very.” 

Clasping the back of her sister’s hands, Azula slowly closes them towards each other, the fire weakening with every inch closer until her hands touch into a praying position, and it vanishes completely.

Azula drops her hands, one to her side and the other on her bent leg. “Congrats Kiyi, you’re a fire bender.”

“Does that mean I can do all the cool stuff you can, Azu?” Kiyi says, an excited glint in her eyes.

Azula spares a glance at her brother, who’s watching with a caring smile and his arms crossed. He nods, and she turns back to Kiyi. “Eventually, yes. Do you want to?”

“Heck yeah!” She squeals, getting up and shooting a fist out in a punching motion. “I wanna do all those cool tricks you can do!”

“Uh oh, Zula. Sounds like you have competition.” Ty Lee giggles.

Azula sends her a playfully raised eyebrow, but Ty Lee’s cheeky smile never falters. Rolling her eyes, she stands up. “We’ll see about that.”

“Hey Azu!” Kiyi exclaims, latching herself onto Azula’s leg. “Can you teach me?”

“Can I what?” Azula asks, completely taken off guard. 

“Teach me fire bending, duh!”

Azula groans. “Make Zuzu do it.”

Kiyi frowns. “But you said you were the best!”

“I said I was the best fire bender. I said nothing about being the best fire bending _teacher_.” Azula clarified, but it does little to sway Kiyi’s persistence. 

“Please…?” Kiyi drawls, her puppy dog eyes coming out for display. 

She looks to Zuko for help, but he shakes his head. “No way. This is your problem.”

Turning to Ty Lee, she happens to just be watching fondly at the sight in front of her. “She _is_ asking nicely, Zula.” She cooes.

“You both are useless.” Azula grunts, turning back to the gremlin, who still stares at her with such conviction. She really wants this, but could Azula do it? What if she messes up? What if her perfectionism-is that the right term?- gets in the way? 

They’d take it slow, Azula decides, and Zuko would be there. Both to watch her and help when needed. It would be a learning experience for both Kiyi and herself.

“Fine.” She says. “I’ll teach you.”

Kiyi squeals, tightening her hold to the point of pain. “Yay! Thanks Azu!” 

“What’s going on in here?” A voice says, joining the commotion. Azula hears something drop, and turns to see Ursa in the doorway. “What on Agni happened?!”

Before anyone could answer, Kiyi bounds over to her excitedly. “Mom Look! I’m a fire bender!”

Briefly putting all of her focus on her palms, a small orange flame erupts once more, this time merely swaying slightly from the wind coming in through the door Azula and Ty Lee had come in through. 

Ursa, shocked, leans down to cradle Kiyi’s hands, as Azula had earlier. “You...are, aren’t you?”

“Yeah!” Kiyi exclaims, and easily removes one hand, keeping the fire controlled in her other as it points to Azula. “And Azu’s gonna teach me!”

Shit. Kiyi picks the worst times to have absolutely _no_ filter.

Ursa, bearing no visible reaction stands and heads over to her other daughter. “Is this true?”

Azula, refusing to be intimidated, shrugs and responds with, “Yeah.”

“And was this your idea?”

“No, it was Kiyi’s.” Zuko interjects, feeling the rising tension. Azula feels a hand on her back, and glances to see that Ty Lee had come to stand beside her. She gives her a brief smile.

“I see…” Ursa mumbles, watching Kiyi now come to stand in the middle of the group. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have my...reservations about this.”

“Zuko will be there too, don’t worry.” Azula says.

“Yeah.” Zuko affirms, but his eyebrows furrowed not moments after. “Wait, what?”

Ty Lee can’t help but laugh, and Azula cracks a smile. “I share Ursa’s reservations, so you’re going to be there as a mediator. You’ll step in whenever things go in the wrong direction.”

“Oh. Okay.” Zuko blunts.

Silence loomed around the room, the air of finality around them as Azula clapped her hands. “Well, if that’s over with, I need to make a call. Coming, Ty Lee?”

“Yep!” She chirped, taking Azula’s hand as they began to walk out of the room.

Zuko stops them, saying. “What should I do about...all this?”

Azula looks over her shoulder, Ty Lee mimicking her movements. “Replace it. It’s not like we don’t have the money, right?”

His mouth shapes into that of an ‘o’ and he pulls out his phone with a confirming thumbs up.

Azula rolls her eyes turning back around.

“Bye Azu!” Kiyi shouts. Azula merely waves over her shoulder, not turning around to face the child.

Azula has already pulled up the tattoo shop’s phone number by the time they are safely inside her room. Ty Lee jumps onto the bed, assuming her invested position laying on her stomach, elbows out with palms resting on her face. Her legs cross behind her, swaying up and down, her eyes egging Azula to call them. 

Amused at the girl’s antics, she sighs and hits call, the line ringing a few times before it picks up.

“Hello this is Everlasting Ink, how can I help you?”

A woman's voice, not exactly bored but not thrilled to be taking the call either. Azula plays it off. “Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for a tattoo. My name is Azula.”

“Alright, what kind of tattoo do you want to get?”

“A full back and left sleeve tattoo.”

It takes the women a few minutes to reply, and Azula hears idle tapping coming from the other end. She’s probably checking on her computer. “Well lucky you, our artist that specializes in that has just opened up for the entire month.”

“Excellent, any day other than the 17th of September works for me.”

“Got it.” She replies, then a few moments later. “Since this is a big project, it could take more than one full day.”

“How about a weekend then? School’s just begun.”

“How about…” The girl trails off. “The 9th of September. One week from now, 8 AM?”

Glancing at her calendar, she finds nothing on that Saturday. “Works for me.”

“Alright, I’ll book you for that then.” She says, and Azula hears a bit more typing. “The last thing I need you to do is, using the email I’m about to send through this number, send a picture of the tattoo you want used, as well as any colors and sizings that you want. I’ll send you an email if we need anything else from you, but that should be it.”

“Sounds great, thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in one week then.”

“Yes, goodbye.” Handing up, and drops the phone on her bed, falling next to Ty Lee with a smirk. “Easy peasy.”

“I’m not sure why that was so fun to watch, but it was.” Ty Lee jokes.

“I’m glad it amused you.” Azula says, turning to lay on her back. Ty Lee shifts to face her more.

“So when is it?”

“The 9th. A week from now.”

“That was quick.” Ty Lee remarks. “Don’t they book you like, months in advance?”

Azula responds with “Their artist had an opening.”

Ty Lee nods, an understanding hum leaving her. “Well _I’m_ gonna get a shower. I feel all sweaty.”

“Want me to join you?” Azula taunts with a smirk, earning a slap from Ty Lee, but no rebuttal. She takes that as a no, but a clear sign that she wished Azula could. She laughs.

As Ty Lee heads into the shower, Azula remembers she was supposed to send the picture, and grabs her phone, seeing the woman had indeed texted her number with the artist’s email. Below it, she simply wrote, _‘Oanez Fujii’_

The artist’s name no doubt.

Opening it, it sends her to their contact info, and Azula opens a new draft, quickly inserting a picture of the art that she had taken earlier and laying out the specifics. Black and blue coloring with hints of white, the dragon's body looped around the center of her back while the tail swirled down her arm, all the way to her wrist. It was pretty self explanatory, but Azula thought she should include it anyway. After deeming the email done, Azula hits send.

Closing her phone, it hits the bed once more and she sighs.

So Kiyi was a fire bender.

Azula wanted to say she was surprised, but she honestly couldn’t. It ran through their bloodline, so there was always that high chance. Ursa wasn’t too shocked by the news either. Azula half expected her to freak out.

Still, this was probably really exciting for Kiyi. Azula had always seen how fully enamored the child was when Azula or Zuko did anything involving their bending, even if it was just heating up tea or starting the fire. It was quite the amusement, but now she was going to learn how to do all of that herself, and Azula was going to be the one teaching her.

_How_ the hell was she gonna do that?

“Azula?” Zuko’s voice called from the other side of the door, followed by 2 knocks on the piece of wood.

“Yeah?” Azula responds, hearing the faint sound of rushing water now that she wasn’t deep in her own thoughts.

Zuko opens the door, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

She sits up, and gestures to the bed. Closing the door behind him, Zuko makes his way to the bed and sits down. “So you want to learn sword fighting?”

“I thought it would be a fun challenge.” Azula shrugs.

Zuko nods, but asks, “Why do you want me to teach you though?”

“You’re clearly very skilled in the art.” Azula explains. “And don’t act like you aren't. You brought your twin blades to nearly every single one of our fights.”

“Well yeah, but I’m not the greatest teacher, Azula. I just learn and do rather than teach.”

“Well that makes two of us. I have no idea how I’m supposed to teach Kiyi firebending.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Zuko reassures.

Azula gives him a smile, but it morphs into a grin quickly. “And so will you.” She says, slapping his back. “Just take pride in the fact that you're better than me at something.”

After a bit more talking, Zuko leaves, telling her to give him a few days to sort everything out, and then they can begin. She agrees, and soon she’s left alone in her room. She hears the water still running, making Azula wonder just how long Ty Lee’s been in there. It didn’t feel very long, but she wasn’t paying attention so one could never really know.

A thought pops into her head, instantly piquing her curiosity. Grabbing her phone, she opens Ahiro’s contact and types a message. _‘Question.’_

His reply is almost instant. _‘What is it, Azula?’_

_‘Is it a bad idea to cover up abuse marks before a trial?’_

His response is delayed a little, due to the length of the text that is eventually received on her end. _‘Not really. If we’re talking about the tattoo you want to get, then it shouldn’t be a problem. We already have recorded evidence of the marks, and I’ve verified with the courts that they came from you so getting them covered up won’t cause any comeuppance.’_

Azula smiles. _‘Just what I wanted to hear. Thank you.’_

_‘Why? Did you make an appointment?’_

Azula hears the door to the bathroom open, and sees Ty Lee exiting, still drying her long unbraided hair with a towel. Returning to the conversation, Azula types, _‘I did. It’s scheduled for the 9th. That won’t interfere with anything, I hope?’_

_‘Nope, but may I ask, how big is the tattoo?’_

_‘Full back and sleeve.’_

She can almost hear the laugh in his response. _‘Oh dear. That’s going to sting.’_

_‘Don’t remind me.’_ Azula replies. _‘Alright, that’s all I wanted.’_

_‘If you need anything else, you know how to reach me.’_

“Whatcha doing?” Ty Lee asks, falling onto the bed, her hair covered by the towel as the smell of Azula’s shampoo invades her nose.

“Texting Ahiro. We just finished.” Said Azula.

“Anything bad?”

“No, just making sure getting the tattoo before the trial wasn’t a bad idea.”

“I didn’t even think of that.” Ty Lee says, a bit breathless as she rolls onto her back. “I guess it’s okay then?”

Azula hums as confirmation, lost as she fiddled with Lu Ten’s necklace. She doubted it, but a small part of her held out hope that maybe this would help. Even thinking about the scars brought vividly horrific memories to the forefront of her mind, and she desperately wanted them to go. 

“Where’d you float off to?” Ty Lee asks, cutting through her thoughts, drawing her eyes like a moth to a flame. A questioning hum leaves the crease between her lips. “You start fiddling with his necklace any time you're thinking about something.”

Azula looks down, seeing the hand holding the necklace and dropping it with a sigh. “It’s nothing.”

At this Ty Lee moves to sit up on her elbow, reaching a hand to take Lu Ten’s necklace. “It’s not nothing to me.” She whispers.

Agni, what did Azula do to deserve her?

Not being able to stop the smile, she lets it rest on her lips, proudly on display for the brunette and no one else. No one made Azula smile like this, not even Zuko or Kiyi could match the comfort Ty Lee gave Azula by just being here.

“I just hope it helps, is all.” Azula says, making Ty Lee furrow her eyebrows, confused. Azula laughs softly, and watches Ty Lee’s towel drop when she tilts her head. Azula takes it, feeling the soggy material in the tips of her fingers as she places it back over Ty Lee’s head. “The tattoo.”

“Oh…” Ty Lee mumbles, placing her hand to reposition the towel to her liking. “I think it will.”

Azula raises an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Ty Lee smiles. “Because it’s like you're starting a new chapter in your life. I mean, you’ve never been one to express you feeling easily, but those scars are a part of you, and covering up is like admitting that they don’t define you.”

Azula narrows her eyes. She doesn’t like how spot on that was. “You’ve been talking too much with my therapist, haven’t you?” She accuses,seeming the brunette then burst into a fit of giggles.

“No! That’s just what I think!” She laughs. 

“You sound just like her.” Azula groans. “So many metaphors.”

“Well, _clearly_ they work.” Ty Lee taunts, moving just a bit closer to Azula. 

Letting out a low chuckle, Azula takes the moment to admire the brunette. Her hair was still wet, strands of it flowing down like melted chocolate, glistening in the evening sun filtering through the window. The oranges and yellows of the sky painted her complexion a beautifully warm color, giving her almost a glow.

She was stunning, even when she wasn’t trying.

_Especially_ when she wasn’t trying to.

Reaching a hand up, she wraps her finger around a strand of her hair, sticking to her dry finger as it wraps itself around it, drawing a giggle from Ty Lee’s breath.

“What are doing, weirdo?”

Weirdo.

Someone who is weird, yet said in such a playful manner that the possible negative meaning behind it held no effect. It only served to remind Azula of their trust in each other. Ty Lee knew she could say what she felt in the moment, because she knew Azula would never do anything to try and silence or hurt her like she had in the past. How she had driven such a large wedge between them, it nearly broke them apart. 

Ty Lee’s voice mattered to her now, and while of course it had in the past, it was at the very forefront of Azula’s mind. She constantly thought about it. What was the best decision for herself, and then think of how it will affect Ty Lee. Anything else that came after that would be dealt with as she deemed necessary, but Ty Lee took precedence.

Always.

With a small, but all too genuine smile, Azula removes her grip around the piece of hair and curls all her fingers in, with the exception of her index finger. With that, she points to Ty Lee’s nose, watching Ty Lee’s eyes focus on the finger intently, even going cross eyed when the finger draws too close.

_Boop, boop, boop._

Three taps upon the brunette’s nose, and two gentle words spoken. 

“Your weirdo.”


	47. The Needle's Sting Brings Painful Healing

For the next week, things went as one would expect them to. Zuko began to teach her the basics of sword fighting, Azula stopped Kiyi from losing control of her fire nearly every time she tried to summon it. The furniture was replaced, Ahiro noting the subtle change in scenery when he came over for court affairs, to which they explained it to him. He didn’t dare ask for more.

Azula would say, under the circumstances of what was looming over them, that things were going pretty smooth. No one at school had the balls to confront her or any of the people involved in the case, the reporters were at least being respectful of the boundaries they were asked not to cross, Ahiro was confident in everyone’s testimonies, and Azula was keeping herself together. For the most part.

Right now, she was just focusing on  _ not  _ focusing on the stinging in her back.

It wasn’t that it was particularly bad or painful, it was just constant. Festering as the needle dragged itself along the twists and turns of the dragon’s able body. The tattoo was taking longer than she expected, and that was already accounting for the length she had assumed it would take before this. When she first met the artists just yesterday, he had informed her that the tattoo would take longer than the time left for them in the day. Large tattoos such as hers could take up to 20 hours, maybe even longer considering the slight additions he wanted to make. 

See, the first time she had revealed her back to this total stranger, he took a good ten seconds to stare at the state of it before saying, “ _ I have a suggestion. _ ”

Azula had heard him out, and actually agreed to his proposal. His idea was to, for the areas that were not fully covered by the dragon’s body, have clouds in the background. Not huge or overbearing, but just to add a sense of completion to the piece. Azula had seen the sense in that suggestion, and told him to go for it.

They had finished her entire back in the 14 hours they spent together until closing. Now, the day after, a fresh sense of soreness coating her entire back, he got to work on her arm, trailing the sharp point of his pen down the curves of the dragon's tail.

Ty Lee, to Azula’s disappointment, had to go out of town to help one of her sisters move into college. See while they all are identical in every sense of the word, Ty Woo seemed to have a knack for education, much like Azula in that sense. Thus, she was allowed to skip a year or two at some point. Over the summer, she had been accepted by a Fire Nation university not too far from here. 

The brunette had told her she’d be back as soon as she could, which if Azula was to guess, would be around four days. Nonetheless, she wouldn’t be here until the tattoo was complete. 

Which brings her to now, Azula’s loose, sleeveless shirt uncovering her arm to Oanez. If there was one thing she liked about him, it was that he didn’t ask questions, only made suggestions. Azula respected him for that, though one might argue that it was simply him not digging into other peoples business, Azula found that it came in short supply these days.

“How long have you been doing this?” She asked abruptly. The sudden question did nothing to falter his movements. That in and of itself was a testament to his skill and experience.

“Why, are my skills not to your liking?” He jokes, not taking his eyes off of the linings where he was meant to be covering.

Azula chuckles. “No, merely a question to pass the time.”

He sighs, seeming to recall former years. “Well let’s see. I started when I was fresh out of college, so 21. I would say around...13 years now.”

She said nothing on his age, for that held no significance to her. “Yes well, your product certainly shows to that level of experience.”

“Thank you.” He says graciously. “Not many thank the artist while they still work. Only until they are satisfied with the end product.”

“Well you will learn I am not one of the many.” She replies. 

Oanez gives a smile. “I would hope so. Those are the most interesting clients to work on.”

“Why’s that?” Azula asks.

“Because those in the many know nothing of true struggle.”

An interesting thought. Pondering it, Azula might consider the fact that she was one of the many not long ago. A life without struggle had been hers come a year ago. In her eyes that is. Now, Azula could see that even in her childhood, life was one pebble thrown at her, which quickly turned into stones, and then rocks, until one final boulder came to deal the finishing blow.

That Azula may, if she was generous, call that struggle, but she never would have called it true struggle. That Azula would say she was above struggle, that she did not, nor has ever struggled. Everything was given to her, and her only struggle was to fight to keep it.

“I suppose your right.” Azula hums, staring off at the wall in front of her, covered head to toe in glass panels, decorating the walls with all the various tattoo’s this shop has to offer. “I’ll admit, up until recently I had never even given tattoo’s a thought.”

“Is that so?” Oanez says, a bit shocked. “I must say, I would not have pegged you as that kind of person.”

“Really?” Azula asked, wanting to be offended but only humor leaving her.

Stopping his work, he flails the pen around in a wondrous manner, as if thinking of his answer as he said it. “How should I put this? You look like the person who would indulge in these sorts of things.”

Azula gives him a smirk. “And what does one of these people look like?”

He looks as if he’s thinking it over, but the smile he displays speaks to his knowledge he knows to be true. Finally, he says, “Independent.”

This man. A man who knew nothing of her, to her best knowledge that is, made the assumption that she is an independent woman. Azula wondered how he reached such a conclusion. Was it the fact that she was getting a tattoo? Or maybe that she carried herself well?

Maybe it was because he had seen a sight not many see of her, and was respecting her for it.

Her smirk lowers into something more of a sad smile. “Maybe so.”

They talked some, but not as much as one might think. Azula preferred to be with her thoughts, and he was focused solely on the tattoo. Occasionally, Azula would have been caught texting someone, mostly Ty Lee, but those never lasted long before it turned into Ty Lee begging to see the tattoo. Azula always refused.

_ ‘It’s a surprise. _ ’ She had said, not willing to bend to Ty Lee’s wishes.

_ ‘But I literally picked it out! I know what it looks like!’ _

Azula had smirked at that.  _ ‘I may have made a few additions. Oanez made some good suggestions too.’ _

-

Azula went home that night with a full complete and bandaged tattoo, instructions on how to take care of it for the next three weeks, and a nearly numb arm. Even opening the door to her house was painful.

Ty Lee wouldn’t stop barraging her with texts, knowing full well what time the shop closed. So, apart from the near constant tingle up her entire arm and back, Azula’s phone made her pockets buzz too. Wonderful.

She managed to get to her room without seeing anyone, which was probably because it was so late. Everyone had gone to bed. 

Sighing, Azula immediately takes off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor as she steps into her bathroom to look at the bandage covering the entire tattoo. She wasn’t allowed to take it off for 24 hours, so it would have to stay on as she slept. She’ll just throw on her new sweatshirt, it was baggy enough and wouldn’t make a fuss with any of the wrappings.

In the morning, she was greeted by a gentle throbbing coursing literally everywhere. To make the sting even worse, Ahiro had texted her, predetermining her pain by saying,  _ ‘Bet that stings, doesn’t it?’ _

_ ‘Shut up and get back to work, Ahiro.’ _

The rest of the day was spent trying not to wince every time her back hit a chair or someone grabbed a specific part of her arm. She played it off well, managing only to wince after they had turned away, but Agni it hurt.

She was tempted just to tell them all, but she wanted Ty Lee to be the first to see, and if she told them, they would beg her to show them.

To make her point clear, the sweatshirt stayed on until she sat in front of her mirror that night, features contorting in pain as she took the bandages off her back. The area over the fresh design had a glossy finish to it, and the edges swollen in red, but Oanez told her that was normal, and to just apply the ointment after a nice shower.

Doing as she was told, Azula spent a good hour trying to cover the entire tattoo, but the fact that it was dead center on her back made it quite the challenge. She does it though, and her right arm aches from it.

Azula went to sleep telling Ty Lee not to jump her when she got home tomorrow.

-

“Focus, Kiyi.” Azula instructs.

The child’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. They were working on her control. It was how any and all of these sessions started. Without firm control over her bending, Kiyi would never be able to fully master any of the forms. Zuko had agreed it was probably the best course of action considering Kiyi’s powerful fire.

Even now, a week from when they started, she still lost control sometimes, distracted by something. When Azula asked, Kiyi said she didn’t know, but there was a familiar glint in her sister’s eyes. One Azula knew well.

She was scared behind that excited exterior.

Which is why they were alone today.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Seemingly tired, Kiyi releases her hold on the burning fire in her palms and sighs in relief. Azula grins because she’s not done with Kiyi yet. “Alright gremlin, what’s going on with you?”

“Huh?” Kiyi blanks, seemingly confused.

“I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to give me an honest answer. Do you think you can do that for me?

Confused, she nods, and Azula continues. “Why are you scared?”

“I-I’m not scared!” Kiyi exclaims. 

Azula narrows her eyes. “You’re a terrible liar, Kiyi. Now tell me the truth.”

She pouts, and looks away. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing if it’s holding you back.” Azula says, softening her voice. “I’m not just your teacher, Kiyi. I’m your sister.”

Now the girl looked on the verge of tears.

“I’m scared of...of becoming like grandpa.”

“Grandpa? You mean-?” Azula cuts herself off, realizing just who Kiyi was talking about. “I see.”

“I heard Mom talk to Dad about him one night...He sounded really scary.”

“He was.” Azula admits. “He was a bad man, who hurt our family in a lot of ways, but you know how we survived?”

Kiyi shakes her head, but she’s completely enamored by what Azula was saying. Her eyes glued onto Azula like if she looked away wouldn’t be able to truly understand.

“We grew from his mistakes, and made ourselves better than he was.” Azula says. “And one day, when you're older, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Promise?” Kiyi asks, holding out her pinkie to Azula. Blankly staring at the gesture, Azula laughs when she figures out what it was, and wraps her own finger around Kiyi’s.

“Promise.”

Kiyi beams at her, giggling. Azula smiles. Good, she was feeling better than before.

Azula then tightens that grip, and shocks the girl by pulling her in close. “But for now, do you think you can get that fire under control?”

Kiyi laughs, and mocks salutes. “Yes sensei!”

After their session, Zuko came to see them, and Kiyi boasted about being able to hold her fire for as long as Azula told her to. To them, it was nothing to brag about, but Kiyi made it seem like the hardest thing possible, so he gave her his congrats, and they headed inside.

“I have a surprise for you.” Zuko says as they both watch Kiyi run into the house.

“Oh really?” Azula eggs, raising an amused eyebrow.

He only hums, but before they could get back inside, Kiyi rounds the corner and yells. “Lee Lee’s back!”

Azula looked at Zuko, a smirk plastered on her face. “Not so much a surprise anymore, is it, Zuzu?”

He grumbles, shoving her forward. Azula had to do everything in her power not to scream in pain. “Just get inside.”

Weakly laughing, Azula heads in to indeed see Ty Lee standing in the sitting room, completely focused on Kiyi as she shows the brunette her growing talents. Azula prefers to merely watch the exchange, but Zuko had different ideas, clearing his throat and gaining Ty Lee’s attention.

She looks up, and her present smile widens when she sees the girl before her. “Zula!” She beams, skipping over to her. Azula's eyes warned her to not do anything extravagant. Ty Lee complied, merely kissing Azula on the cheek and latching onto her right arm.

“How was the move in?”

“Oh you know. She wanted everything a certain way.” Ty Lee explains. “She’s always been a control freak.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It was something, that’s for sure.” She replies, making Azula chuckle.

She directs her attention to Kiyi. “Go shower gremlin, and tell Ursa I was a good teacher.”

“Easy peasy!” Kiyi exclaims, bouncing out of the room, the only remainder of her presence being the stomps fading down the hall. 

With all the subtleness of a charging bull, Ty Lee says, “Well, it was fun seeing you Zuko. Tell Mai I said hi!” and drags Azula out by the hand. She wants to laugh, but knows Zuko would ask questions, so she merely looks over her shoulder and shrugs at her brother. He gives a confused wave back.

The second Azula shuts the door, Ty Lee says exactly what Azula thought she would.

“Show it to me.  _ Now _ .”

“It seems all of your manners have left you in the four days you’ve been gone.” Azula jokes, only stepping further into her room. Her entire upper body was covered by her sweatshirt, which yes, she had kept on during Kiyi’s training. 

“I don’t  _ care _ , show it to me!” Ty Lee begs, following Azula and tugging at the ends of her sleeves. Then, with adorably big puppy eyes, she adds, “Please?”

Azula can’t help herself from laughing, resting her forehead on Ty Lee’s. “As if I could ever deny you.”

Backing away, Azula turns around and slowly pulls the sweatshirt off her body, revealing the tattoo to Ty Lee completely. She hears a gasp, and then a few steps forward. She nearly squeaks when a cool hand meets the warm skin of her back.

“It’s beautiful…”

Her voice is soft. It reminds her of a cool summer breeze, or a pillow after a long day. Something that makes you sigh and relax into, relishing like you would never feel it again.

That hand trails over the intricate patterns of the dragon’s scales, looping with its body and up towards her arm. Circling around, Azula is granted the ability to see Ty Lee, captivated by the way the dragon’s tail swirled down her arms. It’s black scales and blue underbelly add a hint of Azula’s nature into it, and the clouds surrounding anything the beast might not have been able to cover.

“Do you like the additions?”

Ty Lee smiled, and nodded, but Azula noticed the wickedness forming in it when she said. “You just made waiting two months a lot harder.”

Azula laughs, and begins to pull the sweatshirt back on. “Well it needs about three weeks to heal anyway.”

“Does it really hurt that much?” Ty Lee asks, recalling what Azula had texted her the day before.

“Yes, it does.” She affirms. “Zuko slapped me earlier and I nearly set his hair on fire for it.”

The brunette giggles, falling into Azula’s chest now that her sweatshirt was properly on. “When are you gonna tell them? She asks, her arms snaking around Azula’s waist comfortably. Azula mimics the action.

“I’m not sure.” She wonders, letting her head rest on top of Ty Lee’s. “I figure I’ll just wait for them to notice.”

“Kiyi’s gonna love it.”

A chuckle leaves her. “Oh I’m sure she will. I bet she’ll ask Ursa to get one as soon as she sees it.”

“That will be fun to watch.”

Azula hums, holding Ty Lee tighter. “It helped.”

“What?” Ty Lee asks.

“The tattoo.” Azula clarifies. “It helped.”

She can’t see it, but Ty Lee smiles and squeezes. “I’m glad, Zula. I really am.”

Azula wasn’t lying, but the tattoo didn’t do near as much as Ty Lee had. The brunette didn’t realize it, but just being in the same bed as Azula, knowing what laid under her shirt, and loving her even still, did more than any ink could do to cover it up. 

The tattoo may have covered it up, but Ty Lee helped her accept them. Each and everyone one of those scars was given to her out of cruel unloving abuse, but Ty Lee still hugged her. She still dragged her fingers up and down Azula’s back so carefully, so cautiously Azula felt like there was nothing to be scared of. She was gentle, and never harmed her like her Father had.

Love was trust, and if that made her a fool then who cares? 

She’d give up everything for Ty Lee, and would do anything to take back all the hurt she had given Ty Lee. She would do it in a heartbeat, but that wasn’t possible, so she’d settle for making sure she knew it every day for as long as Ty Lee would have her.

Because accepting that meant throwing away everything Ozai had taught her. Everything he had burned into her body, forcing her to believe it even when it hurt.

Accepting Ty Lee’s love came at the cost of losing everything she once knew.

And Ty Lee made it  _ such  _ an easy decision to make.

“I love you.” Azula whispered, kissing the top of Ty Lee’s head. “Thank you.”


	48. Doubtful Minds and Promises to The Weary Heart

In the days leading up to the trial, everyone was clearly on edge. 

They went about their days like any other of course, but that dark cloud, providing an ominous warning as to what was to come loomed over them silently, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

Kiyi was a good distraction though. The girl was mostly oblivious to the true implications of what the trial meant, and what it could mean for Azula’s future. She was a ray of sun poking through even the densest part of that cloud, shining down onto them with a smile.

But in the privacy of the night, kept away from that bundle of joy by the duties of sleep, Azula became tense. Almost unhinged, if one were to describe. At one point, Azula had been pacing for so long that Ty Lee got up and had to force her down into bed so that she could try and get some sleep.

And most nights she did. She slept soundly with Ty Lee next to her, like a shield hoarding off the demons.

Until one day, they managed to sneak past.

They didn’t take the form of her Father this time, no. Instead, they took to the shape of a man dressed in black robes, and a gavel in hand.

The scenes came in flashes, so quickly Azula barely had time to process it before the next one came. She could make out that they were in order, as if a sequence of events that could lead up to the final verdict. Ukano slipping the judge a wad of bills behind his back, a slight bit of tampering with the evidence, and a shouting Ukano facing a terrified Azula in court, until finally the judge slams down his gavel and says;

_“I find Azula guilty of murder in the first degree, and sentence her to death!”_

Azula jerked awake after hearing Ty Lee scream. The noise was not carried over, Azula only sat there, upright and startled at what just happened.

What _could_ happen.

Azula feels something wet drip down her cheek, and she hears the tear drop to her sheets with a fain _plop_. 

She could be sentenced to death. Taken from Ty Lee without another thought.

Would she be allowed to say goodbye? 

Azula wipes her cheek quickly, but only finds that a stream of tears follow, now hitting the bed one after the other, a constant background as doubts corrupted her mind, heart, and soul.

What if she wasn’t as safe as Ahiro thought she was? What if Ukano does something to rig the court? Aang had picked out the judge, but anyone was susceptible to leaning towards a particular side for the right amount of money. What if...What if Azula didn’t do it out of self defense?  
  


What if she did enjoy it? Killing the man who tried to kill Ty Lee, possibly even Kiyi at that. The man who burned her, and called her a failure. The man who discarded her, only to try and force her back when he realized he couldn’t let her roam free.

What if she did enjoy getting rid of that vile waste of a human.

Would Ty Lee hate her for it if she did? Would it even matter?

Gripping the hairs covering her skull, Azula shrivels inwards, the blankets around her legs bunching up and shifting as she did so. Apparently, it makes Ty Lee groan, turning over in her sleep. Azula hears Ty Lee try to say something, but it was unintelligible as the brunette was clearly still deep in her slumber. A faint smile rested on her lips, and Azula couldn’t help but find solace in that fact.

Not wanting to wake the girl, Azula finds the strength to stand, grabbing a stray flannel from around her room and throwing it over her shoulders, buttoning it up as she stepped onto her balcony. The night brought a chill, blowing through her hair, but not affected her body as she acclimated to it. 

Gripping the railing, Azula heaves a sigh, lifting one of her hands to wipe the tears left on her cheeks.

She couldn’t be thinking like this now, it didn’t bode well for what was to come. Still, that didn’t make the fact that it was a possibility any less true. There were too many possibilities. Too many chances for things to go wrong. Ukano could twist their words, shaping them to his liking.

How was she going to fight against that?

“Azula?” Came Ty Lee’s sleepy voice. Azula turns to see the brunette rubbing her eyes, a yawn escaping her as she stepped outside. Immediately she felt the cool breeze, and visibly shived. “What are you doing out here? It’s cold.”

Azula gives her a weak smile, following the girl’s steps as she molds herself into Azula, sighing when she realized Azula was using her bending. She wonders if Ty Lee likes having a human heater for a girlfriend. 

“You’re warm.” She mumbles into her side. Chuckling softly, Azula snakes a hand around Ty Lee’s waist.

“Well I _am_ a fire bender.” She replies, making Ty Lee laugh.

The sky was clear, Azula noticed in their silence. Stars sprinkled across the sky, twinkling in the distance, almost fading into the blackness of space before exploding into light once more. The view ahead of them, lit by the moon’s ethereal glow, casted a shadow over their bodies, only serving to make their spot colder, but that mattered to neither of them.

Azula would keep them as warm as she needed to. As long as she could let the fresh air seep into her lungs, calming her spirits and relaxing her once tense muscles.

“You know, you kinda remind me of the moon, Zula.” Ty Lee starts, drawing her attention with a raised eyebrow. “Even though you’re a fire bender, the moon just fits you better.”

Azula holds her tighter, a wave of heat hitting them both from the shared contact. Their bodies relax even further. “Why’s that?”

“You’re always so calm, and even though you’re always there, no one pays attention to you during the day. You’re cold, and sometimes harsh in your way of life, but you do it without fail, and without fear of what other people will think of you.”

Ty Lee was wrong. Azula did fear what people thought of her. 

Well, not everyone.

“I fear what you think of me.” Azula mumbles into the still night air. “I still do. All the time.”

“Azula-”

“It’s a good thing.” Azula explains. “Keeps me from getting too high and mighty, you know?”

She feels Ty Lee’s eyes, steady but uncertain. “Azula why are you out here?”

Take a deep breath. You can talk to her. “I’m scared of what might happen during the trial. What if things go wrong?”

“They won’t.” Ty Lee assures.

“But what if they _do_ ?” Azula repeats, leaving their cocoon of warmth to pace nervously. “Anything could go wrong, Lee. _Anything_.”

“ _Azula_.” 

Freezing in place, Azula’s eyes go wide as she sees Ty Lee’s. Everything about her dripped with an aura of complete and utter confidence in what she was about to say next.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” She states, taking Azula’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I promise.”

Azula scoffs, but her disbelief is still visible. “You can’t possibly promise that.”

“I can, and I will.” Ty Lee says boldly. “Whatever Ukano throws at us, at _you_ , we will face it, and we’ll beat it. We didn’t get this far just for Mai’s old man to decide your fate for you.”

An awfully simple way of putting it, but Azula can’t help but smile. Ty Lee had complete and utter faith in her and their side. She was going to put everything into this and Azula should be expected to do the same.

Looking down at Ty Lee’s hand, her eyes travel up towards her wrist, noticing the goosebumps lining her arm. Azula is pretty sure those aren’t from nerves or anticipation. 

Shrugging off her flannel, she drapes it over Ty Lee, helping the brunette into it. Ty Lee takes it gleefully, sighing when both the flannel is on and Azula’s arms are back around her, enveloping her in a comfortable and familiar warmth.

“I guess you’re right, darling. I am the moon, in a way.” Azula admits, and Ty Lee pulls her head away just enough to meet Azula’s loving smile. “Because I’ve always thought of you as the sun.”

-

“So, I see _someone_ was busy since we last talked.”

Azula smirks, knowing full well her jacket sleeve was hiking upwards to reveal her left wrist. She lifts it in front of her. “Oh this? It’s nothing.”

“It does not look like nothing, Azula.” Glenn counters with a grin. It was clear she was eager to see this. “Let me see it.”

With a sigh, Azula took off her jacket and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. She wasn’t about to take off the entire article, so her therapist would just have to settle for this.

The Doctor leans forwards, marvelling the expert level of design and artistic ability. “That’s beautiful, and this covers your back too?”

She nods, pulling her sleeve back down before her jacket follows into its normal position. Glenn gives her a smile. “How does it make you feel.”

“Apart from the constant stinging? Wonderful. The pain kind of dulls the past hurt.”

Glenn writes that down. “So it acts as a cover up?”

Azula shakes her head, confused. “What do you mean.”

Gesturing her hands out, Glen says, “You’ve endured pain in those spots, and up until this tattoo, that’s the only pain you ever associated with it. Now that you have that stinging from the tattoo, you have a different pain to associate with those areas. It acts as a blanket to cover up the things your Father did to you.”

Huh. That actually makes a lot of sense.

“I guess so.” She remarks, leaning back in her chair.

Glenn flashes her a smile. “So tell me how you’ve been. Anything new happen?”

Azula thinks about it. “Not really. The nightmares are different though.”

“How so?” Glenn says, scribbling something down.

She shrugs, recalling last night's moment with Ty Lee. “They aren’t about...him anymore. The one I had last night was...was about the trial.”

The air shifts, and Azula can see the shit eating grin on Glenn’s face. “Azula, I think you’ve conquered your fear of your Father.”

That very air tenses, freezing like Azula’s posture. “I-What?” She stammers, not able to believe the words that Glenn was saying to her.

“Think about it. The dissociation of your scars from your back, the absence of nightmares about him, the fact that you chose Ty Lee over him. You’ve faced your fear, Azula, and conquered it.”

She faced her fear. 

And conquered it.

She conquered her fear of Ozai.

“I...I did?”

“That’s what I think, but I can’t really tell you this for certain. Most patients will always be haunted by their demons, but the ones that conquer them rarely ever see them again. I like to call the moments that they do lapses.”

“And...How do these lapses present themselves?”

“It can be anything.” Glenn shrugs, fixing her glasses. “Hallucinations, nightmares, seeing something that reminds the person of that demon. Anything emotionally triggering that could send them into the lapse.”

Azula nods, still grappling with all of this new information. 

“We can stop early, if you’d like. I know this is a big step forward.”

“No-” Azula says quickly, dismissing it with a wave of her hand as she grips the arm of her chair, readjusting in her seat. “No, I’m fine, we can continue.”

“If you’re sure.” She agrees. “How are things with your Mother?”

“Stable.” Was Azula’s immediate response. “We...We’re stable.”

“That’s good. A step up from barely speaking to each other.” Glenn notes. “What caused this change, though?”

“I thanked her for a birthday present, and past that it’s all a bit confusing.”

“Relationships can definitely be confusing.” Her therapist agrees. 

Azula sighs, relaxing a bit. “I just don’t think she really understands me yet. Not the person I am now, at least.”

“So she’s only seeing the Azula she knew?”

“Exactly.” Azula confirms, her palm hitting the arm of her chair lightly. “She says she wants things to be different, but can’t get her head out of the past.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?”

“That’s just it.” Azula remarks, a bit shocked as she recalls that moment they shared. “It was like someone flipped a switch on her. Now she’s all, ‘I’ll wait for you to come to me’ instead of sobbing every time she makes eye contact with me.”

“And is this bad?”

“No it’s just…” Azula trails. “Weird.”

She has no explanation, she’s at a loss as to what to make of it herself. Glen merely jots something down and says, “Well I think that's a good start. I wouldn’t be surprised if things start changing between you two soon.”

Azula doesn’t have it within her to disagree. Maybe she was tired of being mad. She had every right to be, but maybe she was tired of it.

Friends.

She’s starting to think they could at least be that.

-

That night, while Ty Lee took a bath, Azula headed to the empty sitting room. Well, it would have been empty if Zuko wasn’t there, as if waiting for her to come in.

“Hey.” He says. There was no playfulness in his voice, but it was neither serious either. They both knew what the other was feeling, and knew better then to ask before the other spoke first.

She doesn’t say anything, merely taking a seat next to him on the floor. The dying ember of the fire crackle against the charred wood, a subtle noise that provided a familiar comfort to both of them. 

They sit there, silently enjoying the others' presence. Lately, they hadn’t needed words to get across what they were feeling, they just understood. They knew each other, and cared enough to know what that meant.

“I need you to do something for me.” Azula says, breaking their silence but not taking her eyes of the dimly lit fire.

“Yeah?” Zuko asks.

She holds a pause, making sure she knew what she wanted to say. There were so many things she wanted to say before the day came, but they were running out of time.

“If things don’t go well tomorrow-”

“Don’t talk like that-” Zuko starts.

“Shut up, Zuko.” Azula snaps, voice sharp as she glares at him. He promptly shuts his mouth and listens to Azula like she asked.

“I need you to take care of Ty Lee.” Azula says, bending her knees up towards her chin and burning her face into them as she watched the fire. She refuses to look at her brother. “I don’t...I don’t know how things will end, but if they take me away from her, then I need to know you’ll be there for her. I need you to swear it.”

Azula had never felt so small in her life. Never in her life had she thought she’d care for someone so much more than herself, but here she was. She refused to pity herself. This was about Ty Lee. She needed to make sure Ty Lee would be safe.

“I swear.”

Wait. That wasn’t Zuko’s voice.

Both Azula and Zuko turn to see Mai standing next to the couch. Who knows how long she’s been there, watching them.

Her eyes are fierce too. A rare emotion from the goth which only displayed itself in her most genuine of moments.

Azula feels her eyes stinging with tears, She’s happy Mai is here, because she wanted to ask this of her too. Mai was Ty Lee’s second closest friend, so if anyone would be able to pull her out of the hole she’d dig herself into, it would be Mai.

She nods, turning back to the fire, not flinching when Mai takes a seat next to her.

“I swear it too.” Zuko finally promises. “She’ll always have a home here. No matter what happens.”

“But you’re going to win.” Mai says, voice surprisingly soft. If even Mai realized the gravity of the situation, Azula knew she must look pretty bad right now. She was curled into a little ball at the moment.

“I hope you’re right, but this is just in case.”

“You will.”

Mai and Zuko speak at the same time, but no one comments on it. It only further reimburses their point. Azula was on the right side of this, and they all knew it. Ukano wouldn’t stop them from bringing her home a free woman.

“Thank you.” Azula whispers, not being able to manage anything above that.

Mai’s hand places itself on Azula’s shoulder reassuringly. A promise and a comfort to Azula. Zuko’s wraps an arm around her waist and scooches a little closer. Not having to think about it, Azula lets her head fall onto his shoulder.

A small part of the weight in her heart is lifted away. Knowing Ty Lee was in good hands if things went south...well, that’s all she could ask for at this point.

But that wasn’t going to happen.

This was just a back up. Azula was not giving up. She planned to beat this bastard. To ground him into the pulp he was. No one gets away with trying to take Ty Lee away from her, or vice versa. Her story wasn’t over yet. Their story wasn’t over yet.

“Ukano’s gonna wish he never took this case.” Azula says coldly, cutting through the solemn air like one of her brand new knives.

She doesn’t see it, but both her brother and friend grin.

“There she is. Azula’s come out to play.” Zuko taunts. He knows that tone. A confident edge in her voice, followed by the overwhelming power it held whenever it addressed someone. Ukano would fall to his knees in fear of her power. She’d find his weak spots, and use them to her advantage. Like she always did.

Azula can’t help the sharp-toothed grin that etches itself across her face.

Congrats Ukano.

You’ve woken the monster.


	49. The Trial: Part 1

The car ride to the courthouse was one spent in absolute, gut wrenching silence. No one dared speak a word, fearing for what might happen if they were to say the wrong thing.

Azula sat there, conditioning herself to be numb for the next several hours. Trials could take multiple days to get through, but she wanted this over with today. Whether she would be locked up for the rest of her life, sentenced to death, or cleared of all charges, the verdict would happen today. She was going to make sure of it.

The only thing she could feel was Ty Lee’s tightly interlocked hand, gripping onto hers for dear life. It hurt a little, but she said nothing. She knew Ty Lee needed this, and truthfully, she needed it too. Azula only managed to give a small squeeze back. 

When they got there, the cameras were waiting. Cops provided fencing for the group as they filed out of the car, Azula wrapping an arm around Ty Lee’s waist to help guide her through the crowds. 

They got inside, but the eyes never stopped. Even as they walked down the dull corridors to where the courtroom was, everyone stared, whispering among themselves. Even the people who stared at them weren’t subtle in their looks. They all scowled at Azula, as if disgusted by what she had done.

If any of them knew the story then they’d think twice before giving her the dirty eye.

The cop that led them to the double door of the room they’d be in, stopping just short. “I need any witnesses that are testifying to come with me.

Azula’s grip tightens when she hears Ty Lee’s breath hitch.

She gives the officer a stern look. “Can you give us a minute, please?”

He nods, turning to walk around the corner.

“Zuko, Mai. Go with him. Ahiro, you can head inside with Ursa and Kiyi.”

They all follow her orders, and Kiyi waves at her sadly. Azula gives her a smile until the door shuts, then focusing all of her attention on Ty Lee. 

“I can’t do this, Zula.”

Azula pivots to hold the brunette fully. “I’m sorry, but you have to.”

“What if he gets to me?”

“He won’t. Ahiro will interject if things get out of hand.” Azula says, but sighs, adding, “I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wish people could just understand that he was evil.” Ty Lee mumbles.

“They will.” She assures. “We’re going to do that today, no matter what Ukano throws at us. That’s what you said, right?”

Ty Lee audibly laughs, but it comes out more as a sigh into Azula’s dress shirt.

“Promise me you’ll make him hurt.”

Her eyes widened slightly, a bit shocked to hear this from Ty Lee. With every second that passes, Azula feels more and more determination coursing through her veins, pumping through her heart and into her brain where a plan starts to form.

“I’ll do more than that, darling.” Azula says, voice low and threatening as she glares at the door Ukano was behind. “I’ll break him.”

“Sorry you two, but we have to get going.” The officer interrupts, and Azula looks over her shoulder to see him pointing to his watch. She gives him a nod, and pulls Ty Lee out of the embrace.

Without a word she pulls her into a deeply needed kiss, pouring everything she wanted to say but didn’t have the time for into it. Ty Lee gripped the edges of her jacket tighter, clinging to the moment and not wanting it to end. Not wanting it to bring them closer to an untimely end to their story.

Azula refused to let it end like this.

Pulling away, she whispers, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ty Lee replies without hesitation, beginning to move towards the officer, dragging her hand along Azula’s arm, outstretching it until their fingertips were the only things touching.

She slips away.

“I’ll see you soon.” Azula says, offering Ty Lee a smile. In return, she gets one back before the brunette turns around fully, following the officer down the corner and out of sight.

Upon entering the spacious room, filled with chairs that were occupied by several familiar faces, Azula holds her head high. Ahiro opens the small gate separating the audience from the prosecution and defense, and Azula heads in, taking a seat in a firmly padded chair. Shifting, she finds the most comfortable position, and rests her hands on the table.

“How are you feeling?” Ahiro asks, taking his seat next to her and opening his binder.

“Peachy.” Azula says, keeping her eyes forward. 

“Want to know the line up?”

“Hit me.”

He flips to a certain page. “First will be Zuko, then Mai. Then we’ll have the guard who held Ty Lee, followed by Ty Lee. Glenn will follow as an expert witness, and finally...Well, you.”

“And Ukano agreed to these witnesses?”

“He didn’t have any objections, so yes.”

Azula hums, but says nothing more. They had what they needed, all they had to do now was execute it.

Humiliate him. Put him in the spotlight and let it blind him.

The judge heads into the room just a few minutes after the jury. He reads the usual, what the case was for, who it was charging, the standard jargon. Azula ignores most of it, even going into Ukano’s opening remarks. She catches some of the end though, and manages to get the gist of it.

It was exactly what she expected. He plans to prove her guilty on the pretext of her past actions working at the company, and her mental state. He wanted to show the monster she once was, and plaster it over her forehead again.

He’s going to have to do better than that.

“Now for the defense’s opening remarks.” The judge proctored, leading Ahiro to stand up and address the jury on the side of the room. Azula watches, hyperfocused on the man.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you’re here to watch a young woman be accused for killing a man who she called her Father. You will hear terrible things, and see videos you wish you hadn’t. Videos that so plainly show Azula to have struck her Father down only when he put a gun to a young woman by the name of Ty Lee’s head, and threatened to pull the trigger if she did not comply with those demands. You will see her try to reason with him, and bargain for their lives, but to no avail. The prosecution will try and label her as a killer, when the truth is much more complex.” Ahiro begins, adjusting his tie. “We are not here to judge her innocence, we know she’s killed a man. The question though, is whether or not she did it out of self defense.”

Ukano looks at her, and she spares him a glance, seeing his smug grin. She raises an eyebrow, as if to say,  _ ‘Pay attention, asshat.’ _

He frowns, and Azula returns her attention to Ahiro.

“Over the next several hours I’m going to prove that Azula, a woman who has endured much more than she has let the public eye see, is not the monster you think she is. She merely wants to protect her friends, and in this case, she is willing to take the absolute measure.”

The absolute measure. That’s a good way of putting it, Azula thinks briefly.

“I am well aware that most of you do not hold much favor towards Azula’s family for the grievances they have no doubt caused on your lives. I too share that sentiment, but I can assure you that the children of Ozai do not bear what he once wished for this world anymore. Azula has changed from the person she was when she worked for her Father, no matter how hard Ukano tries to prove otherwise.” He continues. 

Getting personal with the jury, always a nice touch.

“So please, take a moment to open your minds. Go into this case with the notion that this is not the Azula who ruined people's lives. This is the Azula that saved them.”

Azula dared to think that that’s the nicest thing he’s ever said about her.

Taking his seat next to her, Azula turns her attention to the judge, but leans over slightly and whispers, “Thank you.”

“Thank me when I get you out of this.” Was his response. 

She smiles. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Now that the opening statements have concluded, we will move into the presentation of evidence on both sides. Would the prosecution please call their first witness to the stand?”

Ukano stands, drawing all the eyes to him as he steps out in front of his desk. “Thank you Your Honor. I would like to call my first witness, Mr. Chan to the stand.”

The judge gestures to the guard, and a single guard leaves through a side door. A moment later, Chan comes out, taking a seat where the officer pointed to.

Well this was a surprise.

She had completely forgotten about this kid. Great, they were going to bring up her little accident.

“Who is this?” Ahiro whispers while Chan took the oath to tell the truth.

Azula leans back a bit. “The kid from my school. I went to his party and ended up putting two kids in the hospital. They were trying to force Ty Lee to come home with them.”

He nods, not needing anymore than that. “I remember looking into this. Don’t worry about it.” 

Azula raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question it. She can’t be surprised either. Ahiro looks into everything. It’s why he’s so good, he covers every nook and cranny of a person until there is nothing he can’t explain or direct in his favor.

“Hello Chan.” Ukano greets kindly. “I just need you to answer a few questions for me, is that okay?”

“Sure.” He responds quickly. His hands were covered, lost behind the wall of his stand, but they shuffled nervously. He was antsy, and it was clear they hadn’t prepared him for this.

“Several months ago, did you throw a party at your house, inviting many of the student body from your school?”

“Yeah, I did.” He responds.

“And was Azula at this party?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know it was her.”

“She didn’t tell you her name?”

“I didn’t talk to her. I only saw her for like a minute or two before she left.”

“And what was she doing at this party?”

He shrugs. “I dunno. All I know is that while she was there, she beat up two of my close friends.”

“She beat up two people?” Ukano says, feigning shock. “And did she have a reason for doing this?”

“Like I said, I don’t know. Probably not though.”

“And a few weeks later, she attended another of your parties?”

“Yeah, she told me her name was Laya and we ended up kissing for a bit. Then she said something super weird so I left.”

“Why would she give you a false name?”

He shrugs.

Azula rolls her eyes. Chan was a flimsy foundation to start this case. Sure, she beat a few kids up, but that was barely anything against her. Kids get beat up and bullied all the time, and they aren’t arrested for it.

“That’s a very strange thing to do, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Chan agrees. 

“And the day after, you confronted her about this, yes?”

“Yeah, and she broke my nose spraining my wrist!”

Ukano merely smiles, and gives Chan a polite nod, pleased with his answers. He looked a tad smug if Azula were to squint. Probably because he thought Ahiro didn’t do his research on him. “Thank you, Mr. Chan. I have no further questions for you.”

“The defense will now begin their cross examination.”

Ahiro gives Azula a wink, buttoning his suit as he stands. She merely watches, a bit excited to see Ahiro in action.

“Mr. Chan, was it?” Ahiro starts, earning a small nod from the boy. Fixing his collar, Ahiro stands in the center of the court, nearing Ukano’s desk but not breaking the respectful boundary. “You spoke of these two boys that were hospitalized at your party by my client, correct?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Were you aware that the two of them were trying to take one of Azula’s close friends home with them while the girl was clearly under the influence?”

Chan looks confused. “No…”

Ahiro looks down, a small but victorious smile on his face as he turns to head back to his binder. “Your Honor I would like to present the court with Defense Exhibit #23, two written testimonies by the young men Mr. Chan speaks of.”

Ahiro pulls out two packets, first handing them to Ukano, and then to the judge. “In these you will find confessions that the boys knew the girl was inebriated, and wanted to engage in sexual behavior with her. It is my understanding that Azula came to this conclusion and took it upon herself to stop these men when they resisted her attempts to try and take the girl home safely.”

Azula is slightly glad Ty Lee isn’t in here right now.

The judge nods, handing the packets to the clerk so that he can mark them into evidence.

“So Mr. Chan. With this knowledge, can you look down upon Azula for simply wanting to protect her friend?” Ahiro asks, keeping his tone polite even if he was cross examining. That was always an interesting thing about Ahiro. No matter who interrogated, or how disgusting they were, he kept his tone kind and polite. Never faltering in his knowledge or predisposition.

He looks away, clearly frustrated by this new knowledge. “...No.”

“No…” Ahiro repeats, turning to the crowd and giving them a shake of his head. “Now, if you will, I’d like to ask what exactly was said in the moments prior to you earning a broken nose and sprained wrist.”

“Objection! Relevance?” Ukano tries. It was flimsy at best.

“Mr. Chan will answer the question.” The judge says. Azula lets a small smile onto her face. They had the judge interested.

Chan seemed to squirm in his seat. “I told you...I confronted her about not giving me her real name.”

“Forgive me, but I don’t believe that.” Ahiro blunts. “My client may be a far cry from a good person, but she does not attack without good cause to do so. I will repeat the question, what  _ exactly  _ did you say to her?”

Go on. Say it Chan, Azula thinks, resisting the urge to laugh.

“I...I called her a liar, and a bitch.”

A few members of the jury gasp, and the audience behind her whispers among themselves.

“No further questions, Your Honor.”

Azula can’t help but give Ahiro a fist bump as he takes a seat. The judge allows a moment for the jury to collect their thoughts before continuing the trial. “Thank you Mr. Chan, you are free to go.”

He quickly gets up, heading out the same way he came in.

Ukano stands once more, clearing his throat after that clear loss of trust in both the jury and judge. “The next witnesses I would like to call forth are Lo and Li.”

“Very well.”

Azula watches as her two former instructors and close advisors sit down in the stands, and an extra chair is brought for Li. They didn’t look any different from the last she’d seen of them all those months ago. Though, if she cared to look close enough she’d probably see a few new wrinkles added to their cheeks.

“Lo and Li, is it true that you were Azula’s fire bending teachers in her youth?”

“Yes.” They both replied at the same time. Azula sighs.

“This’ll be fun.” She grunts quietly. Ahiro says nothing, but his eyes glitter with amusement.

Ukano continues. “And, was she ever dangerous to the people around her?”

Lo speaks this time. “She’s always been a danger. Ever since her birth, she has sought nothing but destruction and chaos. A true deviant if I ever saw one”

Azula wants to laugh at how ignorant that statement was.

“How so?”

“On many occasions she broke several household items, even going so far as to burn the entire west wing of their family’s house.” Li answers.

_ “Azula you monster!” _

Her Mother’s voice rings in her head, and if she turns ever so slightly, she catches a glance of Ursa’s guilty expression. 

“Thank you, just one more question.” He says, a small chuckling leaving him. “I’m sure you both are aware of the day we in the Fire Nation know as Sozin’s comet.”

“Yes, we are.” They confirm.   
  


“And you were there when Azula was signing the documents to become the next CEO of her Father’s company?”

They nod. Azula sees his smile only grow. She wants to sigh. Of course he was going to bring this up so early.

“How was she? Did she seem...unhinged?”

“She fired nearly the entire staff, including my sister Li.” Lo explains as if it was obvious. “I’d say she was a little more than unhinged.”

“I see, and did anything else happen during that day?”

“She challenged her brother to an Agni Kai. Only, this one wasn’t just to burn the opponent. It was to the death.”

The room explodes into a whispering chaos, and Azula hears one man say there's no way she’s getting out of this now.

“No further questions, Your Honor.” Ukano says, turning to grin at Azula smugly.

How cute.

Azula smirks. 

“Shut them down, Ahiro.” She commands.

“With pleasure.” He says.

Ahiro stands, and makes his way over to the twins, patting his bottom lip as if in thought. “You ladies said you were Azula’s fire bending teachers, is that correct?”

They nod, seemingly agitated by the repeat question, but say nothing.

“So, in the definition of being a teacher, you taught Azula how to use her power, and educated her on the proper manners befitting someone of her status?”

They nod once more, not finding any objections to that.

“I see, and you explained Azula as ‘Dangerous’ and ‘Deviant’?”

“Yes.” 

“Thank you.” He replies before continuing with, “What I want to ask you both is, if you were her teachers responsible for teaching her proper use of her bending and her manners, how did she end up as such a danger to everyone around her?”

Lo and Li sit there, speechless. 

Azula turns to Ukano, who’s gaping at the scene quietly. He promptly shuts his mouth, but it’s too late as he turns to look at her, seeing her knowing expression.

You're off your game, Ukano.

It will be your downfall.

“We are not responsible for Azula’s decisions-” Li speaks up, but Ahiro intervenes with a single wave of his index finger.

“No, you agreed that you were responsible for teaching her the proper use of her powers, and using these teachings, she made the assumption that burning down the entire west wing of her house was okay. I’d like to know just what you have been teaching her.”

“Objection! The question was vague.” Ukano exclaims.

“Mr. Ahiro, please restate the question.” The judge says.

“Forgive me, Your Honor.” Ahiro apologizes, but it causes no difference. Ahiro still had them in a noose, the chair below them every so close to tipping over, sending them to their doom. “What I meant to ask was, did you teach and enable Azula to use her powers in a dangerous and deviant way?”

The two women remain silent for a full minute, processing just what Ahiro was asking of them.

“We taught her what we knew.” One of them finally says, quietly but still enough to be heard by everyone. “We had no idea she would do something so destructive with it.”

“I see.” Ahiro says, feigning solemn as he asks his next question. “And, did you, or did you not do anything to try and stop any similar actions Azula made in the future?”

“Ozai told us not to intervene.”

Now that was something she didn’t know. Azula leans forward in her seat.

Ozai ordered them not to stop her?

“Did you object to this decision?”

“No.”

“So you were submissive to Ozai and the obviously ill-fated plans he had for his daughter?”

Ill-fated plans?

Ah. He wanted her to become the monster she was labeled as. Azula’s eyes grew numb, solemn to the thought. All along, it was all part of the plan. She was a simple pawn, a secret monster to use when things got too out of hand.

Disposable.

“Yes.”

They were completely broken. If they had said anything but it would have been an obvious lie.

“No further questions, Your Honor.”

Azula says nothing as she watches the twins head back into the waiting room. The air was stiff all around them, tensing her muscles and making it hard to even take a breath. It was suffocating.

“Does the prosecution hold any more witnesses?”

“...No, Your Honor.” Ukano says, the surprise evident in his voice. His two witnesses that could have provided evidence to Azula’s dangerous background had completely and utterly failed. Backfired right into his own face. He was no doubt feeling humiliated by this turn of events.

Azula could sympathize with that.

This whole thing was shining a light on her, and they hadn’t even gotten to the bad stuff yet.

They would though, and that’s what scares her the most.

“Then we shall move into the defense’s witnesses.”

Ahiro leans over to her while she still wrangles with her mind, dazed to the outside world. “You ready?”

Calm down.

Repeating that in her head, Azula takes a deep, centering breath in, letting it out slowly. She had prepared herself for this. Ukano could throw whatever he wanted at her, but nothing would change the fact that Azula was going to come out of this victorious.

She had to. 

“Ready.”

Ahiro stands, brushing the wrinkles from his suit with a single swipe.

“I’d like to call Zuko to the stands, Your Honor.”


	50. The Trial: Part 2

Azula felt the slightest bit of comfort seeing her brother in the room. Before anyone said anything, his eyes met hers, and he gave her a smile.

_ Don’t worry. I’m stronger than you think. _

Azula grins, tapping the fingers perches along the side of her head rhythmically.

_ We’ll see about that _ , it said. Taunt him, tease him. Make it feel like this was just another day at home. Make him feel confident.

“Zuko, how are you this morning?” Ahiro begins kindly, and Azula can tell there’s real genuineness in his curiosity.

“As well as any brother can be doing in this situation.”

Surprisingly, a few of the jury members laugh. Azula even hears Kiyi giggle from afar. It makes her smile.

“I suppose that’s all we can ask of you.” Ahiro responds. “Let's start with the most obvious question, could you call Azula a monster?”

Zuko visibly steels himself, glancing towards Azula briefly. She gives him a nod.

Tell them the truth. They won’t believe anything but.

“At one point, I probably would have. She was what all the rumors said she was. A prodigy, a liar, a brute, torturer, and an arrogant and unloving human I had to call my sister.” Zuko responds.

Ouch.

“And during this time you had been disowned from the family?”

“Not officially, but Ozai forced me out of the house. I had to live with our Uncle Iroh and work at his tea shop.”

“Oh his tea is just splendid, isn’t it?” Ahiro comments, sighing at the mere mention. Everyone laughs, familiar with Iroh’s notorious name in the tea industry. “And she was the same way at school?”

“Yeah, she was a real bully to anyone she thought had it coming.”

“I see, and during Sozin’s Comet, something changed?”

Zuko gulps, nodding as he leans in a bit. “She uh...I guess it had been building under the surface, but the day of Sozin’s comet, she cracked. Went insane and challenged me to an Agni Kai for the position of CEO. She nearly killed me with lightning that day before Katara stopped her and healed me.”

Ahiro heads back to his briefcase. “I’d like to direct everyone’s attention to Exhibit 46, which display photographs of Zuko’s scar, the one which Azula gave him that day.”

The evidence is displayed on a large monitor off towards Azula’s side of the court, visible to all jury members as they gasped at the gorish red scar. Ahiro returns to Zuko. “So Azula was clearly not in the right mind, and was making impulsive decisions?”

“Yeah. She was angry, and clearly psychotic.”

Harsh.

It would be worth it in the end. If they covered everything before Ukano could, he’d have nothing to use as cannonfire against them. 

“Over the next 2 months, Azula was admitted into a mental institution, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And while there, it became clear that it was doing nothing to help her?”

He nods, his eyes glistening as he recalled those events as if they were yesterday. “The doctors weren’t giving her any medications, and none of the therapists were actually trying to help her. All they did was send her into a barren room whenever she acted out. Which was a lot.”

“I can imagine. Under those circumstances, I dare say anyone could go insane if they weren’t already.”

“I definitely would have.” Zuko agrees, making Ahiro chuckle a bit. “With the help of Ty Lee, we got Azula out of there, and tried to get her real treatment. Y’know, medication and a therapist. The support she needed.”

“Of course.” Ahiro bows his head. “But this didn’t go according to plan, did it?”

Zuko shakes his head solemnly. “She would try and escape every chance she got. My guess is that she was trying to free Ozai so they could finish what they started. She didn’t get the chance though, because when she managed to get out on her motorcycle, she got into a big car accident.”

Most people didn’t know about this part, and Ahiro directs their attention to photographs and videos of that very day, taken by the camera’s perched next to the stoplight on the roads. Azula sees one of them gag in their mouth. Azula couldn’t blame them, that was definitely one of her more bloody moments. Only, this blood was her own.

“How long was Azula in the hospital?” Ahiro says, his voice noticeably solemn as his eyes still focused on the slideshow of images.

“About a week and a half, give or take. She wasn’t banged up too bad, but it was clear the accident took its toll on her. When she woke up for the first time after the accident, she was different.”

“How so?”

“Calmer, stable. Not fully okay but she wasn’t fighting us anymore. In fact, she was the first to bring back up the idea of a therapist after we had nearly given up on it.” Zuko explains, hanging his head in shame. “We weren’t the greatest people to her, but we were trying.”

“No one knows how to deal with an unwell sibling straight off the bat, no one can blame you for that.” Ahiro reassures, showing some compassion in his voice for both Zuko and Azula. She finds it comforting. “Tell me what happened next.”

“After a few rocky starts, Azula started seeing her therapist weekly, and slowly, things started getting better. Though, things took a dive when I asked her to help me go find our Mother, Ursa.”

Azula is surprised to see that no one had objected to this yet, not even Ukano was doing anything. They all just watched, too enthralled in the story of Azula’s life from the person who had been there through all of it to do anything else.

It was all going according to plan.

As Zuko droned on about Azula's time spent lapsing, finding their Mother, and the conflict she overcame in those days, Azula watched the crowds. More specifically, she watched Ursa.

It was quite a sight.

She wasn’t sure she’d seen anyones, not even Ty Lee’s eyes go that wide. Her position in the front row, leaned forwards a bit with her mouth gaping slightly made her position in this whole affair quite obvious.

She had no clue just what Azula had struggled with these past several months. She hadn’t cared to even try and guess.

To see it all hitting her in waves, Azula didn’t feel guilty in saying she was enjoying it.

Give her a taste of the hurt she had inflicted on Azula for her entire life. Make her realize just what she had helped to create. Those demons she’s hearing off? Congrats Ursa, most of them are your fault.

Nevertheless, Azula was supposed to be paying attention, so she turned around to do just that.

Though, as her eyes wander back in front, they catch sight of something strange. The judge was staring at her.

Azula raises an eyebrow, confused but it curves up in shock when she realizes just what that pitiful expression meant.

He felt bad for her.

As quickly as she saw it, it vanishes, but that doesn’t make it any less real. She had sympathy from the judge. Did this mean-?

Directing her eyes to the jury, she was shocked to see that some were growing weepy as he explained their Fathers behavior, the true origins of his scar, and a peep into what they would be covering when Mai was brought to the stand.

She couldn’t believe this. They were...They were sad for her?

One glance at Ukano, and she knew this was diving in their favor.

He was gaping, jaw dropped to his desk as Ahiro uncovered everything before Ukano even had the chance to. Ahiro had set his cards up perfectly so that the questions he asked couldn’t be objected, and the jury saw the whole truth. 

He was the perfect lawyer, and even Ukano knew that.

When it came Ukano’s turn to cross examine, all he could do was ask leading questions, trying to keep his composure but failing when he got overly passionate and Ahiro objected due to aggressiveness. 

Ukano basically gave up, falling back into his seat and dismissing Zuko after only five minutes of cross examination.

The humiliation written on his face was worth every damn sentence of Ahiro’s interrogation of Zuko. Every pinch and prod at Azula’s character revealed through Zuko to get this face, one that looked so defeated was completely and utterly worth it.

It only got better when Mai was called in.

“Let’s talk about that day, shall we, Mai?” Ahiro suggests after a bit of small talk and general overview of Mai’s feelings on things. 

“What else would I be here for?” Mai blunts, only narrowing her eyes when some of the jury members chuckle.

“March 4th. Can you tell me what happened on that day?”

Mai sighs, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Azula internally notices that Mai was a bit antsy. Her finger was tapping against her shoulder rather quickly, a tick Azula had been aware of since they were kids.

“Me and Azula had one class together that year, History. One day, a week before Prom, Azula ran out of class as if she were in pain. I followed her.” Mai began, closing her eyes, and Azula recalls the memory with her. “That was the first time I saw them. The burns.”

_ “Burns?” _

_ “What burns?” _

Azula looks at Ukano while Ahiro moves to take the photos out of his binder. He’s flabbergasted. Stunned to silence at the newfound knowledge.

Aw...Ukano, did you not do your research?

What a shame.

“Are you sure, Azula?” Ahiro asks, one final time. Azula commends his respect for not wanting to cross that line.

“Do it.” Is all Azula says.

Ahiro takes a deep breath in, and turns back around, holding a folder in his hands. 

“At this time I would like to admit these photos into evidence, Your Honor.”

“And what are they of?” The judge asks incredulously while Ahiro flips the folder open on Ukano’s desk. Azula watches the sweat trickle down his forehead. 

“Photographs of abuse inflicted on Azula by her Father, Your Honor.” 

Azula rubs her left wrist, pulling down the sleeve slightly to reveal the tip of the dragon’s tail, clouds dazed into the background.

Let the games begin.

“As you can see,” Ahiro starts, handing the file to the clerk, who swiftly gets the images displayed on screen from his digital file. In a slideshow form, the clerk passes through each burn mark, the unforgiving detail in the camera's lens making each wrinkle and patch of dead skin even more horrific to look at. “Azula has endured what professionals believe to be 3 months worth of physical abuse. Most taking the form of burns, healed into scars over the months since she was given them.”

One of the weaker-stomached jury members nearly throws up before a guard could hand them a trash can.

“Mai, is this the burn you say that day? On her left wrist?” Ahiro asks when the picture is projected.

Mai nods. “That’s it.” She confirms. “I asked her about it, but she didn’t tell me anything of use. I knew more than others, but I was still in the dark.”

To the audience, Ahiro says, “Using this photograph, as well as knowledge from Ozai’s autopsy, we were able to confirm that the size of the burn as well as the odd shape was a match with how Ozai would have gripped Azula.”

Solid confirmation, with evidence to back it. There was absolutely no doubt in the jury’s mind now that Ozai was indeed a terrible person,  _ and  _ a Father.

“Why didn’t you go to anyone about it? To try and help her get out of that situation?” He asks Mai.

“Ozai had eyes and ears everywhere.” She says casually, and Azula smiles at the nod to their conversation that day. “Even if I tried, it would have been intercepted and Azula would have been at even more risk.”

“I see. So you told no one of this?” Ahiro asks.

Mai shakes her head.

“Alright, I have one final question for you, and I want you to give me your honest feelings about it.”

“I’m already under oath, aren’t I?” Mai says, holding up her hand for exaggeration.

He blinks. “Oh, yes. I suppose you are.” 

Some people laugh quietly, but it dies within a few seconds. Ahiro continues.

“Do you think Azula would kill someone purely because she wanted to?”

“Objection-!” Ukano starts.

“Denied!” The judge returns immediately, before Ukano can even think of a reason for the objection. 

Mai looks to Azula. She raises an eyebrow.

_ Truth or not? _

Azula raises an eyebrow back.

_ Tell them what you think is right. _

Mai blinks.

_ Is that what’s gonna get you free though? _

Azula smirks.

_ Depends on what truth you tell them. _

Mai chuckles, and by now the entire room had watched the exchange happen. They didn’t care, no one knew what it meant but them.

“No. Not the Azula sitting here today.” Mai says, speaking her truth. “Though, if we had been talking about the Azula from before Sozin’s Comet, and the couple of months following before she got some real help, then yeah, she would have.”

“But we’re not?” Ahiro leads.

With a shake of her head, Mai says, “No. This Azula is different. She regrets what she’s done in the past, and is trying to make herself a better person. She wouldn’t have killed Ozai unless she had to.”

Ahiro gives her a kind smile. “Thank you, Mai. I have no further questions for you.”

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?” The judge asks, almost bored at having to mention the other side.

“Yes Your Honor.” Ukano says, standing. Mai narrows her eyes at her Father.

Alright Mai, time to prove your worth.

Mai was essential in breathing Ukano’s spirit. If even his own daughter turned against him in front of everyone, then that was clearly a big wound to his case. Because if his daughter didn’t support what he was trying to prove, then well...it wasn’t going to end well.

“Hey Dad, how are things at home?” Mai asks, tilting her head.

Ukano grunts. “Tom Tom misses you. He wishes you would come home.”

“Tom Tom can’t speak yet.” She replies dully. “I should know. I visited him yesterday, while you were off doing...whatever.”

“Anyways.” Ukano directed quickly, pulling at his collar. “You said you were the first to see Azula’s burns-”

“Nope.” Mai cuts in, popping the ‘p’ for added effect.

Azula wants to gasp. Was Mai  _ enjoying  _ herself?

“Excuse me?” Ukano says.

“I never said I was the first to see them, only that the first time  _ I  _ saw them was March 4th.”

Azula leans forwards in her chair. Ahiro seems to notice, and whispers. “What is it?”

“Do you know what happens when Mai gets excited?” Azula replies cryptically, the smile on her face not disappearing.

“No...What?” Ahiro asks.

“She breaks things. Specifically, spirits, like she did mine on the night of Prom. Before I, you know...”

Ahiro turns back to Mai and her Father, who were going back and forth, but you could tell who was in control. Mai was fiddling with her thumbs, and Ukano’s voice was slowly raised with every new sentence.

Almost there.

“So you mean to say you enabled her?”

“No, I warned her not to do half the stupid shit she did, but she never listened.” Mai responds. “She always got what she was after, no exceptions.”

A light at the end of the tunnel. Ukano thought he could see it.

“You’re saying she did whatever it took?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“By any means?”

Mai shugs with a nod.

Ukano slams his hands down on her stand. “Even murder?!” He shouts, eyes bulging out almost hysterically. 

Sadly, the light he saw was nothing more than an incoming train, ready to plow right through him.

“Objection!” Ahiro shouts. “Hostile nature towards the witness!”

“Mr. Ukano, back away from the witness!” The judge orders, two guards rushing towards him and pausing just at Mai’s stand. Ukano immediately pushes himself away with his hands up. 

“I apologize, Your Honor.”

“If I see any more behavior like that from you, and to your daughter no less? I’ll have you removed from this case and have someone else take over. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” Ukano says, bowing to the judge sincerely. “I have no more questions for Ms. Mai.”

Mai gives Azula a look.

_ You’re welcome. _

Azula gives her a mock-salute.

Well done Mai. The seeds of doubt in Ukano’s credibility have no doubt grown exponentially from that little scene of his. Now, they just needed to keep shutting him down completely, and he’d be nothing in the eyes of the court. Even now, they whispered among themselves. Nearly all eyes and comments were directed at him now, and not at Azula.

They call the guard who had held Ty Lee, restrained and put onto the stand in cuffs, his orange jumpsuit with black embroidered letters making his situation all too clear. Ahiro was polite with him, and though the guard expresses his complete devotion to Ozai, he never lied in his answers. Azula guesses it has to do with the fact that Ahiro pulled up footage of his moments in the warehouse, proving his guilty nature and basically rendering him useless to swaying the argument.

It was also the same guard that had punched Ty Lee, which they showed from the official camera Ozai had set up in that room, not far from the bug they had placed. They couldn’t use their footage, since they had recorded it illegally, but the proof was still there in Ozai’s own videos and audio files. 

When Ukano cross examines him, he did his best to paint Azula as more of the bad guy, but with the notion of the guards abusive, almost torturesque behavior towards Ty Lee, it was hard to give him any real credibility.

He left ten minutes later, once Ukano was done with him, and Azula realized it was finally time.

Azula wanted to see her. Not on that stand, but in her arms before she came to testify. She wonders if they’d let her do that. Honestly, she doesn’t really care.

“Hey.” Azula whispers, drawing Ahiro in. “Do you think they’ll let me see her if we call a short break?”

Ahiro slumps for a moment in thought. “They should, so long as you aren’t on the prosecution's side then they’ll let you.”

“Call the break. It’s been hours anyway and I need to stretch.”

“Got it.” Ahiro says before directing his attention to the judge. “Your Honor, we’d like to ask for a brief bathroom break.”

The judge sways in his chair slightly, thinking it over. With a nod of his head, he says, “Alright, the court will hold a brief intermission. We will reconvene in ten minutes.”

Azula is out of the courtroom in less than a minute, walking her predetermined path to where she knows the witnesses are being kept. Turning the corner, the guard notices her and holds a hand out. “Ms. Azula, I’m afraid I can’t-”

“Just let me see one of my witnesses. Her name is Ty Lee.” Azula replies, not leaving room for debate. “Both of Ukano’s witnesses have already gone, there’s nothing I can say that will change their testimonies.”

The guard stands in silence, still holding her back but a bead of sweat forms down his brow. 

“...Alright.” He replies, gripping the knob and opening the room. “Remember, you have ten minutes.”

Simply grunting at his comment, Azula steps inside, the door shutting behind her as she scans the room.

“Told ya she’d come.” Mai calls from her spot on the couch. She laid down the length of the couch, head in Zuko’s lap as he played with her hair. The guard was nowhere to be seen, probably in a more secure location so he didn’t try anything. Chan, Lo, and Li all sat on the other side of the room, at a table with various assorted snacks laid out for them.

Azula hears the satisfying crack of a soda can tab, and directs her attention to the kitchn, where Ty Lee stood, hand still pinching the beverage’s lid with shock.

“Zula?” She asks involuntarily.

Azula smiles, the tenseness in her body washing out immediately once she locked eyes with those familiar grey orbs. “Hey Lee. How are you holding up?”

Letting out a shaky breath, Ty Lee hastily walks over to the fire bender, immediately engulfed in a hug once she’s close enough. “What are you doing here?”

“We called a break. I have ten minutes.” Azula explains, and looks to Mai. “Nice job Mai, you threw Ukano totally off his objective.”

“I know, he didn’t even mention how the burns affected your psychology.” She replies, taking a bit out of her green apple. “Or how it made you more prone to want to kill your Father out of revenge.”

Azula hums. “He’ll get to it once Glenn is on the stands. My entire psychology case is riding on what Glenn can do.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Azula.” Came that very person’s voice as she left the bathroom. Azula notices the confidence coming off her therapist in waves. “I’m not too keen about letting you die either.”

Azula grins. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Oh I will, but I think you should be paying attention to your girlfriend right now.”

A tight squeeze at her waist reminded Azula of just who she had come to see. However, she did not like the fact that Chan and her old instructors were watching them at this very moment. She also hated the way Lo and Li were glaring at their display, clearly proving something Azula had had her suspicions about for a while now.

Leaning into Ty Lee’s ear, she whispers, “Is there anywhere private we can talk?”

“The only place is the bathroom.” Ty Le shakes her head.

“Want us to cover our ears?” Mai jokes. Zuko laughs a bit.

Azula grunts. “Shut it, Mai.”

“Yeah yeah.” She dismisses, turning back to her phone.

“Zula.” Ty Lee whispers, and Azula can hear the distinctive tremble in her voice. “How have things been going?”

“Good. Everything’s gone according to plan, Lee. I just need you to speak the truth, okay?” Azula says, dropping her voice but the genuine love behind it never leaving it for a second. “This break will give Ukano time to reorganize, but that’s fine. So long as you tell them everything, it’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure I can do this?”

Azula grits her teeth, the hand fiddling with Ty Lee’s braid, in such a manner she has learned comforts Ty Lee, falters for a moment. “I wish you didn’t have to, but I know you can. Just tell them everything. I’ll be there the entire time.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“Then me and Glenn will finish him for good.” Azula says. “I won’t let him do this.”

Ty Lee laughs a bit. “Our story’s not over…”

She chuckles, her hand stopping, simply resting on the back of Ty Lee’s head.

“Not by a long shot, darling.”


	51. The Trial: Part 3

“Tell us about that night, Ty Lee.” Ahiro says, “The night Ozai’s followers kidnapped you.”

Azula watched, fist dug into the skin above her mouth, eyebrows furrowed as she carefully gauged Ty Lee’s reactions. Ahiro wasn’t going to go easy one her, and by the looks of Ukano’s more regal composure now, he wasn’t either.

“I...I don’t know much about what happened. One minute I was asleep, and the next I was being dragged out of bed by a guy in bed. She held his hand to my mouth so I couldn’t wake Azula up, but Kiyi managed to wake everyone. I was already outside by the time Azula crashed out of the window.” Ty Lee recalls. “She fought as many as they threw at her, but she couldn’t get to either of us.”

Element number one of self defense: An unprovoked attack.

“These men that she fought, were any of them killed?”

Ty Lee shook her head fervently. “No, they all were fine except for some burns. She had to use her bending since they were too far away from her.”

Ahiro nods. “At the warehouse, you were subjected to a mild form of torture, correct?”

“Yes.” Ty Lee mumbles, and Azula’s eyes narrow menacingly. She hated that Ty Lee was subjected to  _ any  _ form of such atrocities. Atrocities she had committed once herself. Ones Ty Lee had seen the result of, never to be wiped from her mind.

Sometimes Azula still wonders why in Agni Ty Lee forgave her.  _ Especially  _ when she thought of those moments.

“But it didn’t last long, because Azula and her friends were quick to come and rescue you and Azula’s sister, Kiyi?”

“Shit…” Azula whispers under her breath, cursing whatever gods were looking down on them. She could tell Ty Lee was struggling to answer verbally, so she only gives him a nod.

“I’m going to recount the events of what happened at the warehouse, correct me if anything is missing, okay Ty Lee?”

She nods.

Ahiro continues. “At 11 PM, Ty Lee entered the warehouse, bound and gagged with Kiyi not far behind her,” As he spoke, the large screen pulled up video surveillance from the warehouse for the jury to see. “From there until 12:30 PM, Ty Lee was questioned, injured, and insulted by members of Ozai’s followers. Kiyi on the other hand, was placed with the other children Ozai had abducted, until she was moved to act as a decoy in Ty Lee place at 1 AM.”

Azula watched the footage, perking up slightly when it switched to footage inside the door Azula and the others entered in from.

“At 1:15 AM, Azula and her friends successfully rescued Kiyi, Toph taking the girl out while the rest went to search for Ty Lee. It was then that Aang met up with them, and took them straight to where Ozai was. At 1:20 AM, Azula came face to face with her Father, standing over her brother with a crowbar in his hand.”

The video displays that scene to everyone, and some of the judges begin their whispering. Azula steals a glance at Ukano, and sees his stoic face unmoved. He was back in the game now that he’d had time to recover.

“I’m now going to allow the video to be played for everyone to witness. Jury members, you will find headsets for you on the back of the chair in front of you. Please take a moment to put these on, the rest will listen from the speakers set up around the room.”

For a minute, nothing but the sound of shuffling bodies and plastic headsets are heard, and Azula is among one of those people, putting on her own headset. She gives Ty Lee a glance, seeing her concerned expression as she put on her own headphones.

She gives her a warm smile, and taps the base of her headphones three times. Ty Lee can’t help but blush at the action.

“The video will now begin.” Ahiro proclaims.

_ “Azula, it’s been quite a long time, hasn’t it?” _

Just hearing her Father’s voice sent a shot of anger straight into her heart, pumping through her entire body as she watched the events from that night unfold in front of her. She remembers every line they say, and every detail of that warehouse down to the nails on the wall.

_ “Or don’t, and I kill Ty Lee.” _

Element number two: Threats of imminent injury or death.

Azula watches herself stand there, completely frozen with her back to the camera. Even from the bad angle, one could tell she was scared. 

_ “Kill Ty Lee, and eliminate your weakness. Only then will you have my trust again.” _

The threat made the room erupt into a chorus of mumbles.

_ “No! That wasn’t part of the deal!” _

_ “We agreed that I wouldn’t lay a finger on Ty Lee. I never said anything about not making you do it yourself.” _

Azula can feel the trained stares of the people around her, and she keeps her head down, eyes shut. She was unable to see anything but the memory played so vividly in her mind, forcing her to relive every second.

A conscious nightmare.

“I’m running out of patience, Azula. Do it.”

His voice, even through the artificial audio, carried so much force under it. She could feel her resolve crumbling under its pressure even now.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Lee. I promise.”

The crackle of electricity filters through her headphones, and Azula braces for what’s coming.

Element number three: An objectively reasonable degree of force, used in response to...

Azula had no other way to save Ty Lee. Her method may seem cruel, but given the circumstances it was all she was able to do to save Ty Lee.

A crack of thunder reverberates through her ears, and Azula sees her Father’s body fall for the second time.

Element number four: ...An objectively reasonable fear of injury or death.

All four elements are present, and she can tell the others know it too.

The video shuts off, and everyone takes their headsets off. 

“I apologize if that was disturbing to see, but unfortunately, it is why we are here today.” Ahiro says. “Ty Lee, I’m sorry you had to witness that again, but I still have a few more questions for you.”

“Anything you need.” Ty Lee answers, noticeably calmer. Azula raises an eyebrow, scanning the brunette's lax position, waiting for her questions.

“Most people don’t realize this, but how would you describe your relationship with Azula?”

“We’ve been dating for a few months now. Since June.”

There it goes. Privacy gone forever.

Azula wasn’t too mad about it.

“And how would you say this has affected Azula as a person?”

“She’s working to be a better person. She realizes I’m not going to stay with her if she was anything like she was before Sozin’s Comet.”

“So you two have talked about it?”

Ty Lee smiles, and glances at Azula, who gives her a grin back.

Go ahead, Lee. Sweep them off their feet.

The brunette leans forward. “Azula has, and will always be my best friend, but one night she crossed too many lines, and I made a decision that caused us both a lot of pain. It led her to do some really bad things during the comet, and it took a really long time for her to come to terms with the fact that I did it for her own good.”

“How was hurting your best friend helping her?” Ahiro asks.

“The night of Prom, it was made clear to me that Azula was part of Ozai’s plans, and was doing some really bad stuff. I tried to make sense of it, but then Mai and my other friends, the Avatar included, showed up, and Azula was ready to kill Mai.”

Ty Lee takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t let that happen. Whether Azula was a good person or not wasn’t the problem to me, it was the fact that Azula was about to kill Mai, my closest friend next to Azula, so I stopped her.”

“So Azula was ready to kill people just for not being her friends at one point in her life?”

“Yes.” Ty Lee answers. 

“This is strange, because before you, Zuko said Azula only caused harm to those who had it coming.”

A nod. “That was the problem. Azula hadn’t been in the right state of mind for a while, so while what she thought she was doing was right, it really wasn’t.”

“I see, and this applied to Zuko’s near death experience as well?”

“Yes.” She replies, and pauses for a moment before saying, “Can I say something just to say it?”

Ahiro bows his head. “Go ahead.”

Azula raises an eyebrow. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Azula was a terrible person, there’s no denying that. Everyone looks at her and sees a monster, but you're only seeing the surface level.” Ty Lee says, addressing everyone in the court. “She’s been through so much more than you can possibly imagine. Take a minute to think about what abuse and manipulation does to a child as young as Azula was. She did those things because she was basically brainwashed into thinking it was the right thing.”

Gray eyes meet her wide hazel ones.

“But look at her now.” Ty Lee says, and Azula hears everyone shift, and suddenly hundreds of eyes are trained on her. “She’s different now. She listens to me, and has said that she cares about what I think and feel about her. She cares, and that’s something the old Azula would never have admitted.”

Azula blushes. Did you really have to tell them that?

“She just wants to protect the life she’s been growing since she woke up that day in the hospital. She’s worked so hard to build a new life out of the one we let burn to ashes. All she wants now is to live with the people she hated most. Can you really say the old Azula would have wanted that?”

The courtroom is silent for an excruciatingly long minute. Azula can’t keep her eyes off Ty Lee even if she tried. 

Three taps against the table’s surface. They echo through the entire hall, but only two people know the true meaning behind it.

“Very well said, Ty Lee.” Ahiro finally speaks. “Thank you, I have no further questions.”

Ukano stands immediately after Ahiro takes his seat. “I had no idea she was gonna do that, did you?” He asked while Ukano padded his way over to Ty Lee.

Azula shakes her head, an almost giddy smile playing on her lips. God Ty Lee was incredible.

“Ms. Ty Lee, you’ve known Azula for 14 years, correct?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s a safe assumption to say you’ve seen Azula grow up through her entire life?”

“Pretty much.” Ty Lee shrugs.

“Was she nice to you?” He asks.

“Define nice.” Ty Lee jokes, earning a chuckle or two. “In seriousness, yes. I think Azula was as nice to me as it was gonna get. Her Father-”

“So she treated you kindly?” Ukano interrupts. Azula twitches her eyes. Here it comes.

“Yes…”

“She never...lied to you?”

Ty Lee, surprisingly, keeps her guard up. “She did, but you would know all about that, wouldn’t you Mr. Ukano?”

A collective “Oo” rumbled through the courtroom. Azula nearly laughs at Ty Lee’s boldness.

Ukano doesn’t sway. “So she has lied to you. How many times?”

“I don’t know. Do you count how many times  _ you  _ lie?”

“Ty Lee’s pretty good at this.” Ahiro whispers from his seat.

Azula snickers quietly. “People don’t realize that she can be just as ruthless as me if she wants.”

“What has she lied to you about?”

“Lots of things, but we worked it out in the end.”

“How touching.” Ukano coos. “Has she ever manipulated you into getting what she wants?”

“She has.” Ty Lee confirms.

  
“Recently?” Ukano leads.

Ty Lee shakes her head. “We’ve made it a point to call each other out when the other is doing anything of the sort.”

“Has she ever hit you? Or threatened you in any way?”

“Azula has never hit me. She yelled at me a few times, but we were in arguments when that happened, and, let’s be honest, who hasn’t yelled in an argument before?”

The whole room laughs at the comment.

“You really know how to pick them, Azula.” Ahiro comments.

Azula lovingly smiles at Ty Lee. “I know, but she picked me first. Long before I even knew what love was.”

“Has she ever made an attempt to hurt someone you know?”

“Never.”

“Not even Katara?”

Ty Lee raises an eyebrow. “Why Katara?”

“Well, she was the reason you found out, wasn't she? Azula had to have been pretty angry about that.”

“I mean yeah, but-”

“So much that she could inflict harm?”

Ty Lee narrows her eyes. “Can you stop interrupting me? It’s awfully rude.”

Uh oh. Ty Lee was using formalities.

After hearing no comments from Ukano, she says, “Azula was mad at Katara for a very long time, in fact she probably still is, but she has never once thought about killing her after Sozin’s comet.”

Azula watches Ukano bite the inside of his cheek, the skin pulling in slightly as a result. Ty Lee was frustrating him. “They never threatened each other?”

“If they did, Katara incited it. Azula never made the first move.”

That was true. It was far more enjoyable watching Katara lose her cool and come after her instead of the other way around.

“Let’s move back to the main point. You said Azula has lied and manipulated you in the past. How do you know she's not doing it again to get what she wants from you?”

“What would she have to gain from manipulating me?”

Ukano shrugs innocently. “A loyal witness who will do anything to defend her?”

“She doesn’t need to manipulate me to do that.” Ty Lee scoffs.

“But she would.” Ukano points out. “She’s already done it before, what’s to say she won’t do it again?”

“We already covered this. If she was manipulating me I would-”

“But one doesn’t know their being manipulated, Ms. Lee.” Ukano points out, a curt eyebrow raised in curiosity. “You think everything is fine while Azula convinces you what your saying is right.”

“Mai and Zuko would notice, and you can  _ trust  _ me on that.” Ty Lee says firmly. 

“So you can say, with complete and utter confidence, that Azula would never lie or manipulate you?”

Ty Lee leans towards him, her lips just centimeters from the mic. “Yes.”

He grits his teeth. “No further questions, Your Honor.”

“Did she-” Ahiro stutters, completely baffled. “Did she just shut Ukano down completely?”

Azula leans back in her chair, arms crossed with the proudest smirk plastered on her face. Ty Lee catches her orange aura and beams at her. “Ruthless.”

_ So much for him getting to you, Lee. _

“That was certainly an enlightening conversation, thank you Ms. Ty Lee. You may go.” The judge says, and Ty Lee is led out of the room.

Ahiro stands. “Your Honor, I would like to point out for the record that all 4 elements of self defense are clearly witnessable in the video we watched during Ty Lee’s testimony.”

“Yes I think we can all agree that Azula was put under tremendous pressure in such a dangerous situation.” The judge reples, earning the nods and agreements from the jury members. Azula sees Ukano grit his teeth quietly.

“And as such, I’d like to call my expert witness on mental psychology to the stand, Dr. Glenn.” Ahiro says, and while the guard leaves, continues with, “You see, Azula has been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, PTSD, and bipolar disorder following the events of what happened during Sozin’s comet. Dr. Glenn will be able to shed some light on Azula’s therapy and other mental questions me or Mr. Ukano here may have.”

The judge nods just as Glenn is led into the room. Taking the oath, she sits down in the stand, and awaits Ahiro’s question.

“Hello Doctor, how are you doing today?”

“Good.” She answers, schooching the chair forward a bit. “Ready to answer and questions you boys may have.”

“Well that’s good.” Ahiro chuckles. “Let’s start with the basics. What is paranoid schizophrenia, PTSD, and bipolar disorder for those who may not know.”

“Paranoid schizophrenia is a mental disorder where a person experiences delusions or hallucinations, making it hard for them to distinguish what is real and what isn’t. PTSD is a mental health condition where the person has difficulty recovering after experiencing a traumatic event in their life. Finally, bipolar disorder is characterized as a person who has extreme shifts in mood.”

“And this was your diagnosis for Azula?”

“It was the diagnosis provided to me from the institution she was admitted into, but I agree with it yes.”

“When she first came to you, how did she act?”

“She walked out within the first 30 minutes, but came back the next week. She didn’t seem all that happy about it.”

“Like she didn’t want to be there?” Ahiro asks.

“One thing you’ll learn about Azula is that if she didn’t want to be somewhere, she wouldn’t have come in the first place. She can say anything she wants, but she still showed up, and that spoke more than anything else.”

Azula rolls her eyes.

“See? She knows I’m right.”

The courtroom laughs, and even the judge bears a grin. Azula swivels in her chair slightly, an amused smile playing on her lips.

“I guess you can’t really argue with that, can you?” Ahiro says, shrugging his shoulders. “As a therapist, how would you say Azula’s state of mind was in the session prior to Ozai’s death?”

“We have actually been talking about him a lot lately. Ever since Azula had found peace with what happened with her Mother as a child, Ozai became a prominent feature in our talks. She would tell me of nightmares where she lived through traumatic events in her past, the fear she had of Ozai’s escape and what he might do to her family and friends.”

“But there was never any inclination that Azula wanted to kill her Father?”

Glenn shakes her head. “I don’t think Azula ever even considered it. Whenever she talked of him, there was more fear than anger. See, she was never angry for the fact that he gave her burns, she was angry because she couldn’t believe it was abuse.”

“So she was manipulated?”

“Yes. From an early point on it was clear to me that Azula held her Father in very high regard. She couldn’t grapple with the fact that what he did wasn’t what was best for her. In fact she has called her burns “punishment” for failure, and that she deserved them.” Glenn explains. “She has only recently accepted that this was not the case, and that he hurt her, and pushed her far more than any child should have to be pushed.”

Ahiro looks at his notes. “Would you say Azula is a perfectionist?”

“Absolutely. In fact, it’s one of the reasons for her very way of thinking.”

“How so?”

“See, Azula is an interesting case.” Glenn provides, putting her hands on the table and gesturing to nothing. “She has been told her entire life that she has to be perfect in every regard, and if she wasn’t, then she wasn’t good enough as a daughter. This directly translated into the abuse, because she took her “punishments” as proof that she wasn’t good enough, and thought she deserved them. She thought it made her stronger.”

“And when she started to realize the fact that this was abuse. Did she hold any anger at her Father? Any need for revenge?”

Glenn shook her head. “She was mostly confused. She couldn’t understand why her Father would hurt her unless it was to show her the truth. It is my wholehearted belief that Azula did this purely to protect Ty Lee and her little sister.”

Ahiro smiles. “Thank you Doctor, I have no further questions.”

See, normally therapists wouldn’t divulge confidential information like that, but because Azula saw no reason not to, she gave her consent to have it be questioned. It was critical in unmasking Azula as a person, so she had to. Plus, she had nothing to hide anymore. Everything bad she had ever done was on public record from when Ozai was locked away and his company scandal revealed. Now, it was just a matter of if Azula had changed enough not to kill someone because she wanted to.

“Doctor Glenn, how long have you been a therapist? For the records sake, of course.”

“13 years.” Glenn answers.

“You said Azula wasn’t angry at her Father in the days prior to his death, and yet, he died by her hand?” He is innocently confused, and both Azula and Glenn realize how flimsy that question is.

“Out of self defense for her girlfriend, who Ozai was blatantly trying to kill.” Glenn replied coldly. 

“You don’t think it’s a bit odd that Azula, who had endured countless amounts of pain from her Father, didn’t feel even the slightest bit of anger at the man?”

“Everyone processes abuse in different ways. Sure, some are angry, and some can turn violent, but Azula never expressed any anger towards her Father in such a way.”

“None at all?”

“Are you going to keep making me repeat the same answer? No, there were no violent tendencies in Azula in the days prior to her killing Ozai.”

“So, even after Ty Lee was kidnapped and taken from Azula, you don’t think Azula had any motive to kill Ozai out of pure anger?”

Glenn scoffs, and taps the desk. “May I ask you a question, Mr. Ukano?”

Azula raises an eyebrow, curious to see where this goes.

“Go ahead.” Ukano grants.

“Are you so completely inept of human feelings that you feel it necessary to call out any minor error in Azula’s emotions as a human being?”

The entire courtroom’s jaw collectively drops. Glenn sees no reason not to keep the ball going.

“Let’s all put ourselves in Azula’s shoes. Imagine you’re at home, sleeping soundly with your loved ones, when you are awake to them missing, and soon find that they are in the process of being kidnapped. Go on, close your eyes and imagine it.” 

Still stunned, everyone closes their eyes, imagining it happened to them.

“Now, let's say we all have Azula’s fire bending and try to stop them, would you?”

Azula sees almost everyone nod their head, the only exception being Ukano who was not partaking in the experiment. Instead, his fist is clenched into a ball with his eyes glaring into Glenn’s confident ones.

“Now, imagine failing to save them, and watch them escape right in front of you, I think it’s fairly reasonable that Azula would be feeling quite angry at Ozai at that moment.”

Mumbled agreements fill the room as everyone blink their eyes back open.

“Angry enough to kill him?”

“Angry enough to do anything to get her back.” Glenn replies. “She went to that warehouse thinking Ty Lee was being held in a room like how she found Kiyi. You saw the way they snuck into the building. They had no intention of being seen by anyone, most of all Ozai. He just happened to think ahead of them.”

“You don’t think the sight of him pointing a gun to her girlfriends head wasn’t enough to elicit some anger in Azula?”

“Do you hear yourself right now? That’s an absurd question. Imagine your Father points a gun at your wife’s head, would you feel angry at that moment?”

Glenn answers before Ukano can even comment.

“No. No you wouldn’t be. You’d be scared out of your mind because someone is threatening to kill your loved one. Nothing is more scary than that moment.”

“Ozai was Azula’s Father. She loved him to some-.”

Glenn scoffs. “I think we’ve established that nothing about Azula and Ozai’s relationship was loving. Azula wanted her Father’s love, but never received it, which in turn led to her wanting to be absolutely perfect. Thus, creating the chain of dominos that is Azula’s life.”

“But he-”

“ _ But he _ , nothing.” Glenn interrupts. “Azula went into that warehouse with the objective to bring Kiyi and Ty Lee home safe without any intentions on killing anyone. I know for a  _ fact  _ no one that night was killed except for Ozai, only knocked out or severely injured.”

Ukano glares at her. These were clearly not the answers he wanted, but what did he expect? He wanted an expert opinion from someone who has seen Azula’s behavior first hand, and he got it.

“After the death,” Ukano says calmly. “Did Azula show any guilt or signs of mourning for her Father?”

“Yes, she did.” Glenn replies. “She expressed clear remorse from killing her Father, and what it was going to do to her family.”

“Then why did she do it?”

“To protect Ty Lee.” She says. “Do you need me to repeat myself anymore?”

“ _ Tsk _ .” Ukano grits, turning around. “No further questions, Your Honor.”

Glenn smirks at Azula, who rivals her with one of her own. Without a word, she leaves, and Azula could not be more satisfied with the result. 

“Mr. Ahiro, do you have any more witnesses you’d like to call in to testify.”

“Just one more, Your honor.” He says, standing up. “You’ve seen many sides of the story today, and heard many gruesome details and depressive stories of her life, but now it’s time to hear it from the young woman herself.”

The room seems to tense, even the air constricting around her. 

Azula smirks.

“At this time, I’d like to call my last witness, Ms. Azula herself to the stand.”

_ My turn. _


	52. The Trial: The Final Part

A deafening silence enveloped the air as she walked towards the stand. She passes Ahiro with a curt nod, and pulls her direction towards the bailiff. Once she stands in her designated spot, he holds out his right hand.

“Please raise your right hand.” He commands, and she dutifully does so. “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

“I swear.” Azula states.

The bailiff nods, and gestures to the seat. Azula sits down, watching the bailiff leave and Ahiro takes his place.

He sighs, a smile on his face. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it, Azula?”

“Longer than any other.” Azula replies.

“What do you think about all of this?” He asks, gesturing to the courtroom.

“Objection!” Ukano exclaims. “Relevance?”

The judge sighs. “Mr. Ahiro, please try to stay on topic.”

“My mistake, Your Honor.” Ahiro apologizes. “Azula, it is public knowledge that you subjected many different people to severely forms of torture.”

“Didn’t we cover this with Zuko?” Azula questions.

Ahiro laughs. “We did, but I’d like to hear it from you. Did you enjoy it?”

“Define enjoy.” Azula replies nonchalantly, and gestures her hands outwards. “You’ve seen the records. My Father would send me names and information I needed to get out of people. I wanted my Father’s acceptance, so I did as he asked. Did I learn to tolerate it? Yes. Did I come to enjoy it? Yes. Do I regret it now? Absolutely.”

“Why would you enjoy doing such barbaric things?”

“Because it meant I was pleasing Ozai. Getting that information meant getting him what he wanted, and all I wanted was to earn his favor. Torturing people was one of the things he saw fit to earn that favor.”

Ahiro nods. “Tell us about your Father’s ideals. I’m sure you knew them better than anyone else.”

Azula gives a solemn smile. “Love is weakness, trust is for fools.” She mumbles into the mic. “Those are the very principles I lived by for the first 17 years of my life.”

“What was that like?”

Azula takes a deep breath in. “When you live in a house like mine, with the advanced mindset I had been born with, you quickly learn the limited choices you can make. For me, Ozai was everything I was taught to look up to, because I had never been taught anything different. Ursa was everything my Father disdained, therefore, she was the enemy. She taught Zuko compassion and love, while I was left with strength and discipline. He played tag in the garden while I studied our country’s long and arduous history.”

She pauses, wondering if Ahiro was going to ask another question. He says nothing. No one can say anything. She keeps going.

“I don’t blame my brother for what happened in our childhood. He was just as easily susceptible as me when it came to what we believed, but I do blame everyone else. Ozai knew what he was doing when he convinced me the world should burn. Ursa knew what she was doing when she called me a monster and abandoned us to build a new family elsewhere. My teachers knew what they were doing when they began to teach me lightning bending, but  _ I  _ didn’t.”

She looks the jury dead in the eye, meeting each pair individual for a second before moving to the next. “I didn’t  _ know  _ that my Father was wrong. I didn’t know that, that  _ loving  _ Ty Lee would be the best thing to ever happen to me. I didn’t know seeing my Mother every day when she wasn’t really there was me being psychotic.”

Her eyes break off, and for some reason, out of all the eyes in the room, the ones she lands on are Ursa’s.

“I didn’t know it was going to ruin my life. No one knows that kind of thing, but now I do, and I take full responsibility for everything I’ve done.”

“Then why would you kill a man who represents everything you once believed? Why kill your Father, Azula?”

There’s only one right answer to that question, and she says it without even the slightest falter in her voice.

“To protect my second chance. To protect Ty Lee.” She answers. “Is there any other reason I need than that?”

“Mr. Ukano here seems to think so.” Ahiro points out. “He seems to think that you held more anger in your heart than fear for Ty Lee’s life in that moment.”

“No anger supersedes Ty Lee’s well being for me. Not anymore.” She replies. “I tried that once, and the cost was losing what sanity I had left.”

“You love her a lot, don’t you?”

“More than I ever thought I was capable of.” She mumbles, tapping the desk solemnly. “But we’re not here to talk about my love life, are we?”

Ahiro laughs. “No, we aren’t.” He agrees. “Why don’t you tell me about your Mother more in depth.”

“What do you want to know?”

“The West Wing incident.” Ahiro suggests. “Why would you burn down an entire hallway, Azula?”

She laughs. “Do you know what was in that wing?”

Ahiro shakes his head, but his coy smile and relaxed position told her all she needed to know. 

“It was my Mother’s private study, where she made us, more Zuko than me, clothes and kept all of her most precious items.”

“And you thought it wise to burn it to the ground?”

“I thought it  _ necessary _ .” Azula enunciates. “There’s a difference.”

“Can you explain it to those who don’t understand?”

Her eyes glaze over the jurors, who all watch her silently. There are no longer looks of disdain from this morning, or anger of lost jobs and poor incomes. Now, they stared objectively, only seeking the truth from what she spoke. 

She is grateful for that. Whether this trial takes a dive or not, at least they are objective.

At least it is fair. 

“My Mother cherished love, and love was a weakness to me. So, being the young, ambitious child who only wanted the compliments of her Father, I took it upon myself to eradicate the love my Mother plagued our house with.”

“And what did Zuko think of this?”

“He was too dumb to understand it. He thought I was crazy, while my Mother called me a monster.” Azula laughs as she says it, but it comes out sadder than she wanted it to. “Guess it must have stuck.”

“Did you ever want to harm her, or feel the need to kill her?”

“Lots of times.” She says honestly. “She was the source of my hallucinations, and always said the wrong things, so of course I’d want her gone even if I had to do it myself.”

“But when you finally saw her that day in the village?”

“Nothing but anger.” Azula responds. “Hate, betrayal, disbelief; you name it and I felt it.”

“According to Ukano’s logic, this hate would have led you to kill Ursa.” Ahiro says, and pivots to gesture towards Ursa in her seat. “And yet, she still sits in this courtroom with us today, alive and well.”

“Quite the conundrum, isn’t it?” Azula jokes, watching everyone turn to see Ursa with Kiyi in her lap. The child takes the opportunity to beam at Azula and wave.

“Hi Azu!” She exclaims, not a care in the world as to the fact that this was a very serious trial and Azula was in a life or death situation.

Azula smiles. “Hello Kiyi.”

“Is it almost over?”

“Not quite, put your headphones back on and watch your movie, okay?” She asks.

Kiyi whines, but does as Azula asks of her. “Fine…”

Azula turns to the jury. “See what I have to deal with?”

They all laugh, clearly sympathizing with the overbearing workload that came with taking care of a child or younger sibling. Ahiro is chuckling too, but quickly reminds them all to stay focused.

Azula’s peels of laughter die, and she merely watches Kiyi, so focused in her own world away from this, as she says, “There’s a difference between anger and violence. Not every angry person would resort to killing someone, and not every person that kills someone is angry. Yes, I was angry when Ty Lee was taken. I was enraged because I knew my Father, and I knew what he would do to her, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to kill him. I’d have much rather preferred sneaking in, getting Ty Lee and Kiyi, and getting out without having to lift a finger, but Ozai planned for us, so we were forced to improvise.”

“You call murder improvising?” Ahiro accuses lightly. A slight push to seem objective, but not one Azula couldn’t work around.

“What would you rather have me call it? Plan B? There was no plan B. In fact, there was no plan A in the first place. The whole thing was improvised as we went.”

Ahiro nods, seeing her point and moving on. “Do you regret it?”

“Yes.” Azula answers without a moment's hesitation. “But I’d do it again if it meant saving Ty Lee’s life.”

He smiles. “I have no further questions for Azula, Your Honor.”

The judge scribbles something down. Azula can do it from her spot next to his overarching seat. “Prosecution, do you have any questions for the defendant?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” Ukano confirms, and Azula leans back in her chair.

“Well, well, well. The moment has finally arrived.” She snickers. “Ready to do your worst, Ukano?”

Ukano doesn’t take the bait, instead referring to his notes, “Azula, earlier Ty Lee said that you have lied to and manipulated her multiple times.”

“Correct.” Azula confirms with a nod.

He shrugs. “That’s it? No rebuttal?”

Azula laughs. “What? Do you expect me to lie about it now?”

He is silent.

Azula leans forwards, interlocking her hands and placing them on the desk as she gleams into Ukano’s eyes. Suddenly, she points to the court reporter. “Ukano, do you know what that is?”

“The court recorder.”

“That’s correct.” Azula praises. “And can you tell me what they do?”

“Record the conversations during the trial.”

Azula tilts her head with an innocent smile. “So why on Agni would I lie when you have a written copy of what we already know to be the truth?”

She hears a snort from the jury, and his glare at her only worsens.

“So you have lied on multiple occasions?” He asks, running a hand through his hair after taking a deep breath. 

“Yes.” 

“So how do we know you're not lying and manipulating us right now?” He eggs. “Do you have any way to prove that you aren’t?”

“Do you have any way to prove that I am?” Azula shoots back, and his clenched teeth are ever so slightly visible. “I’m under oath right now. To tell lies would be breaking the law, and I for one am tired of lying to people.”

“This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve broken the law though, Azula, and I am inclined to think it won’t be the last.”

Azula shifts her hands so that her palm rests on her cheek, elbow dug into the desk as she watches him boredly.

“I have no reason to lie, Ukano. Ask me any question you want, and you will only hear the truth.”

“You have every reason to lie.” He bites.

“Oh yeah?” Azula eggs on. “And why would that be?”

“To trick us into thinking you're innocent.” He proclaims boldly.

Azula snorts. “Ukano, I think you missed the point of the trial. We are not here to debate whether I am innocent or not. My father is dead, and I am the one who killed him. You are here because you think I didn’t kill out of self defense, so please try to stick to the actual case.”

More laughter, but it halts when Ukano turns around to glare at them all.

“You said you’ll answer any question I want? Fine. Did you ever say or think, ‘I’m going to kill Ozai’ at any point before his death?”

“Yes.” Azula replies. “Just after Ty Lee was kidnapped.”

“So you  _ did  _ want to kill Ozai!” Ukano exclaims, a wide grin breaking out onto his face.

“No.” She responds, just as flat as the last.

His smile falls. “What?”

Azula sighs. “Approximately 30 seconds after I watched Ty Lee be taken away from my house, I ran inside and thought,  _ ‘I’m going to fucking kill him’ _ , pardon my language.” Azula apologizes to the judge, but he merely gestures for her to keep going. “But before I could even say it, Zuko knew and talked me down from that point, and helped me realize that going in with the objective to kill him wasn’t going to save Ty Lee. It was only going to make things harder.”

“But that could have easily welled back up when you saw him pointing a gun at Ty Lee.” Ukano suggests, pointing a lazily held pen at Azula.

Azula shrugs. “It could have, but it didn’t for me.”

“How can we know you're not lying?”

“If you watched the video, then you know I took no aggression towards my Father until the moment he forced me to make a decision.” Azula points out. “I said nothing about killing him at that moment. All I felt was the fear that I was about to lose my girlfriend forever.”

“You didn’t think to just knock him out? Or injure his hand?”

Azula sighs. “You’ve clearly never learned the mechanics of how fire bending works.” She mumbles, and turns to the judge. “Your Honor, can I make a request?”

The judge hums, thinking it over. “I’ve never had a witness make a request before, but I’ll allow it out of sheer curiosity.”

“Thank you.” Azula smiles. “I’d like for someone to pull up the video of me and Ozai in the warehouse.”

It is done for her, and brought over so that she can get a good look at it.

She points to the distance between her and her Father. “The distance from where I was standing to my Father was around 50 feet, wouldn’t you say, Ukano?”

Ukano judges the distance himself, and nods. “That seems accurate to me.”

“As a fire bender, you become very accustomed to how fast fire travels. I knew from my spot that just shooting a small amount of fire to try and disarm him wouldn’t have worked. He would have dodged it or shot Ty Lee before it had even covered half the distance.”

“You judged all that even under the pressure he put you under?”

“I’ve been fire bending since I was four years old, Ukano. I’ve spent every day training every part of myself to be ready for any obstacle. It’s second nature to me to observe my surroundings and figure out the weaknesses in the situation immediately. It wouldn’t work. I knew it, and he knew it too.”

“So there was no other way for you to save Ms. Ty Lee?”

“No. Ozai set it up so that I’d have no other option.”

“But you could have gotten one of your friends to drop from the vent above the room this took place in.” He points out, and a camera flips to an angle showing that very vent.

Azula looks at it with a raised eyebrow. “Interesting camera work, I’ll give you that.” She acknowledges. “Can we change the angle to a horizontal landscape showing the entire room?”

It is done, and the vent is clearly visible.

“The vent is right above Zuko’s head, you see? He wouldn’t even be able to fit his shoulders through if he tried.”

The jury whispers among themselves at Ukano’s attempt to misguide the evidence.

Azula smiles at Ukano, whose teeth are clenched so hard she feared they might break. “Do you have any more questions for me?”

“Lightning is a dangerous force, wouldn’t you agree?” He snarls after a moment.

Azula nods. “Yes, it is.”

“It’s also fairly excessive in order to kill someone out of mere self defense.”

Azula boredly narrows her eyes. “Is this all you’ve got? I’m disappointed.”

“Answer the question.” He demands aggressively.

With a sigh, she says, “Lightning travels at 270,000 miles per hour. It was the only thing capable of reaching Ozai in a short enough amount of time before he realized it was him I was aiming for. Whether it was excessive or not wasn’t my concern.”

Ukano is silent, as if trying to think of anything else potentially incriminating he can ask her.

“I didn’t want to kill my Father.” Azula says out of the blue. She isn’t really sure what she’s saying until it leaves her mouth. “Even though he took two of the most important people in my life away, and gave me too many bruises and scars to count, he was still my Father. 

“And you are still a monster who will do anything to get what she wants.” Ukano spits.

“If that’s what you want to call someone who was trying to save their family, then yes. I’m a monster.” Azula replies. “And I’m truly sorry that you can’t seem to understand I only wanted to save Ty Lee from an evil man.”

Ukano shuts his eyes, turning away in defeat. “I have no more questions.”

Azula gets up with a smile, returning to her seat as Ahiro pats her back. “Well done.” He says proudly.

“Let’s hope it was enough.”

“It was more than enough, look at the jurors.” He says, and she looks to see their almost agitated mood when they see that it was Ukano’s turn to make his closing remarks.

“The prosecution will now give their closing statement. Mr. Ukano.” They say, and gestures for him to begin.

Clearing his throat, Ukano turns to the jury. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you’ve been brought forth to decide the fate of a young girl who killed her Father in cold blood. Azula may have fooled you all with her pretty lies and manipulated friends, but don’t let it deceive you. Her past proves her murderous tendency, and the abuse made her all the more prone to having a clear motive for killing her Father.”

He points to Azula, not bothering to turn her way but still nailing her position. “Azula was not trying to protect Ty Lee. We’ve learned that Azula is fully ready to kill someone if they do not do what she wants them to. We know she is not the sanest person, and that her reality is different from ours. One where she thinks murder is the best way to end disputes or get her way. She is not like us, she is dangerous. She is a murderer, and a monster.”

He huffs, and straightens his suit collar. “I rest my case.”

Their expressions do not sway until Ahiro stands.

“Jury members,” He starts. “You’ve seen the evidence, you’ve heard the testimonies. Azula has killed someone in order to save another. These lies and manipulation that Ukano throws around are nothing more than lies in and of themselves. His entire argument is based solely on what Azula was like prior to Sozin’s comet. He has tried to sway you into believing that Azula cannot change as a person, and try to right the wrongs of her past.”

He adjusts his tie, and gestures to the TV, which still has the images of Azula and Ozai on display. “Experts like Doctor Glenn have testified that Azula has been recovering, and was in a good state of mind. She was finally moving on, before things took a dive. You’ve seen the video, and you saw how Ozai openly threatened to kill Ty Lee if Azula didn’t do what he asked of her. She merely did what she thought was the only way to save Ty Lee from imminent death.”

He lets a sad frown rest on his lips. “All of the pieces have been laid out for you, and only you can decide Azula’s fate. So, with that in mind I’ll leave you with one final question: If you were put in the same position as Azula was, would you not have done the same thing?”

He bows to them, and then to the judge. “I rest my case.”

“Thank you Mr. Ahiro.” The judge says as Ahiro takes his seat. “May I say, this was the most interesting case I’ve had in my 32 years as a judge. That being said, you jurors have a difficult task in front of you. A life of another is in your hands, and you must separate the truth from the lies. Whatever you decide, it must be a unanimous vote. If you do come to the decision that Azula is guilty please bear in mind that the bench will not entertain a recommendation for mercy and could face the death penalty. I thank you for taking on this role, and eagerly await your verdict.”

Azula watches the jury stand and leave, some taking glances back at her. As if committing her face to memory, and to forlorn the events that could soon come to pass.

It takes them 10 minutes.

Azula and Ahiro had barely any time to review what had happened and start a decent conversation before the guard who had escorted them out returned to the judge and whispered something in their ear. They nod, and the guard nods to another at the door.

The judge bangs their gavel once. “The jury has made a verdict, if you all could please take your seats, we can wrap this up.” They command, and everyone is quick to do so.

The guard opens the door, and Azula watches her fate walk through it before her and takes it’s seat. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, nonstop and constantly increasing with every noise it catches. It swallowed her senses, reeling her inside herself as she felt the overwhelming urge to curl up into a ball take over.  


A hand on her shoulder.

“We did everything we could.” Ahiro says quietly.

“Don’t sound so defeated.” She mumbles distantly. “We haven’t lost yet.”

Ahiro laughs, but says nothing more. There was nothing more to be said.

From them at least.

“Has the jury procured a verdict?” The judge asks, and the foreperson stands. 

“They have, Your Honor.” He proclaims.

“And what is it?”

A brief pause, only so that he can look at Azula. His expression is cold, but his eyes sparkle. They shine a bright blue, like the sky. He smiles.

“Guilty only due to self defense, Your Honor.”


	53. To Reap The Rewards

Azula thought clapping was only something that happened in the movies, but here and now, the whole room erupting into applause, she was absolutely bewildered. Even the judge lended a clap or two into the crowd.

“We...I….” Azula stumbles, looking to Ahiro with a smile that only increased with every passing second. “I’m free?”

He laughs. “You’re free!” 

She was free.

“Azu!” Kiyi exclaimes, and Azula swivels to see Kiyi pushing through the gate to her side of the room. The child ran as fast as she could, meeting Azula’s waiting arms to pick her up. “Does this mean we can go home now?”

Laughing, Azula holds the girl to her chest. “Yeah, Kiyi. We can go home.”

A pair of heels stops just a few feet away, and Ursa stands before Azula, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She can see the regret in her eyes now. Pure, genuine regret for not trying to understand the entire situation. 

Removing a hand from Kiyi, she outstretched it to her Mother.

_ You want my forgiveness? Prove it. _

“We have time.” Says Azula.

Ursa’s smile spoke louder than any word as she embraced her daughter for the first time in more than a decade.

“We have time.” She repeats wistfully.

_ Bang! _

Azula looks to the judge, Ursa parting from the hug to look at them as well.

“Given this verdict, I’m dropping all charges on the defendant. Congrats, Azula. Go live a happy life with your girlfriend, and pray I never have to see you here again.”

Azula smiles, and bows her head to him. Then, she turns to Kiyi, who meets her gaze with wide hazel eyes. “Wanna go see Lee Lee?” She asks.

Kiyi beams. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Azula turns to Ahiro, who merely scoffs. “What are you looking at me for? Go, I’ll handle everything here.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice, for she is out of the courtroom and nearing the witness lounge all in the span of a few minutes. The guard looks at her, and quickly discerns the events of the trial, enough that he is already holding the door open for Azula when she is close enough to walk through.

Not hesitating, Azula walks into the room, and six pairs of eyes lock on her immediately. Azula meets a pair of grey ones, whose shine with just the hope of Azula being here. 

Azula sets down Kiyi, who runs to Zuko, and holds her arms out for Ty Lee, a smile forming on her lips. “Time to go home, darling.” 

The brunette’s lip quivers, a shaky hand making purchase on the cloth protecting her heart, as she starts to hastily walk towards Azula. Azula see’s tears beginning to form, and Azula can feel her own starting to begin as well.

That walk turns into a full blown sprint into her arms, and Azula has ever held onto anything tighter in her life. Her back stings from the grip of Ty Lee’s hands on her back but she doesn’t care. She could hold her now, without fear of being taken away from her. She didn’t have to be scared of that now. 

Her nose takes in the vanilla aroma surrounding them.

Freedom had never smelled sweeter.

-

“I can’t believe they called Chan in to testify against you.” Mai dejects as they walk down the court halls. Ty Lee was practically skipping next to her, a complete change from this morning's gloomy atmosphere. “I mean, what did they expect out of trying to claim Azula for assault when the two men were trying to rape Ty Lee.

The brunette freezes in her tracks. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Azula glares at Mai, who only raises a perturbed eyebrow. “She doesn’t remember?”

“She was piss drunk! Of course she doesn’t remember!”

“Hello?!” Ty Lee barges in. “I’m still here you know!”

Azula groans, but Mai smirks. She can see the devilish plan forming in the goth’s brain.

“Azula here took it upon herself to put two boys in a hospital because they were trying to take you home with them.” She explains, and Azula is trying her best to fight the blush off her face.

“Azula?”

She in question, who had a hand planted over her beat red face, peaks an eye out to Ty Lee with a hum. 

Ty Lee raises an eyebrow. “Is that true?”

Azula grunts, lowering the hand and shoving it into her pocket. “They put their hands where they shouldn’t have.”

Mai rolls her eyes. “Oh please. His back went five inches into the car.”

“Azula!”

“What was I supposed to do?!” Azula retorts loudly. “Let them take you and do as they please?!”

“No!” Ty Lee laughs. “I’m just wondering why they didn’t go further in!”

“Well-!” Azula starts, but pauses with, “Wait.”

She does a double take at Ty Lee’s expression, and dutifully notes how her face is ready to explode into laughter. Azula’s eye twitches. “I  _ knew  _ you were ruthless.”

Ty Lee can’t hold it in any longer, letting it out with, “I learned from the best!” and collapses into Azula’s arms. The fire bender joins Ty Lee, and even Mai is chuckling to herself before going back to her phone.

Just before the brunette pulls away, she pulls Azula in so she can whisper, “We have a  _ lot  _ to talk about, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Azula smirks, connecting their hands once more.

Ty Lee beams. “I like the sound of that.”

Chuckling, they begin to walk once more, but Azula picks up on the faint sound of stomping in the background. Initially, she thinks nothing of it, but as the steps become louder, and closer over time, Azula can’t help but put herself on edge.

“Ms. Azula, watch out!”

Widening her eyes, she turns around just in time to see Ukano mere feet from her. She pushes Ty Lee away as he lunges at the fire bender, who in turn dodges his incoming hands, but pivots just enough to wrap a firm hand around his neck and take him with her. He spins with Azula, pushed to the ground with her forceful hands as a guard catches up.

“I should have known you’d try something.” She mumbles, pitying his limp position.

“You’ll never get...Away with this…” He grumbles, his voice strained against her ruthless grip. She was tempted to squeeze, but that would be held against her, and the courthouse was no place to be making such an action.

The guard takes him off her hands. “Nice reflexes, Ms. Azula.”

“Just make sure he stays away from me and my family.” She replies.

“Will do.” The guard says, and begins to walk away with him restrained. He struggles, and yells some things Azula doesn’t have the care to remember. Instead, she turns back to Ty Lee and takes her hand, finally walking out of the court house and into the mob of reporters waiting.

By now they’ve all heard the news, and are asking all of the questions. How does it feel to be free? What are her plans for the future? 

_ “What will you do now?” _

She hears that one just as Ty Lee is safely inside the vehicle, and it makes her pause. Turning back to the press, who’ve all gone silent waiting for an answer, she smiles.

“I just wanna go to school and be a normal kid for once.”

_ “Ms. Azula! How has this affected your family?”  _ Another asks.

Azula chuckles, not giving the reporter an answer. Instead just turning to the car and heading inside it. Once the door is shut behind her, the Zuko takes off down the road.

“A normal kid, huh?” Mai asks from the passenger seat. 

A hand slithers its way into her own, and Ty Lee’s head rests comfortably on her shoulder. Azula watches over the girl fondly. “I think I’ve earned it.”

-

When they arrived home, Aang and the entire gang were waiting for them. Azula looked to Zuko for an explanation, but he just shrugged his shoulder and said, “I may have gotten excited.”

They get through that debacle without too much fuss, and are soon in the privacy of Azula’s bedroom. It was nice being home knowing she could stay. There was no longer any fear of potentially being pulled away and into a deadly chair. Only the joy that she could come back to this room as many times as she likes, and hopefully a pretty brunette would be with her more often than not.

“Alright. You’ve got some explaining to do.” Ty Lee accuses, looking ever the part with her hands placed at her hips.

“Whatever do I have to explain?” Azula replies casually, shrugging off her jacket.

“Something I’ve been wondering for a while, actually.” She shoots back. “Just how long have you known you liked me?”

“Aw, I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” Azula mockingly pouts, putting the coat on its hanger and beginning to walk over to Ty Lee.

She scoffs. “I want an answer.”

“Must you?” Azula sighs. “It’s rather embarrassing.”

“That only makes me want to hear it all the more.”

Without warning, Azula grabs Ty Lee and pulls her in for a kiss, dazing the girl completely by the time she pulls away. She tastes the faintest hints of cherry soda on her lips. Probably from the lounge.

“The night of bowling with the others.” Azula finally says, pulling away to walk over to her bed.. “I came home and couldn’t get the thought out of my mind.  _ ‘Why did she have to like Sokka of all people? Why couldn’t it have been me?’ _ ”

Azula laughs. “Looking back, I can see how embarrassing that is.” 

Ty Lee turns around, looking a bit shocked. “And you  _ didn’t  _ kill him?”

“Believe me, I came  _ very  _ close to it on more than one occasion.” Azula deadpans, recalling several times Azula shut Sokka’s annoying mouth forever.

“But you didn’t?”

Azula shakes her head. “You actually told me that you didn’t have a crush on anyone. Well, the one you did you held behind very tight lips.”

Ty Lee tilts her head, confused. “I don’t remember that.”

“That’s because you were blackout drunk, darling.” Azula explains. “Though, I must commend your ability to keep that secret even under that much of an influence.”

Ty Lee giggles. “Oh well. It all worked out in the end.”

Azula hums, and looks at the clock on her wall. “It’s getting late, and I don’t feel like cooking. Want to order something?”

“Ooh! Can we get pizza?”

Already opening her phone with a chuckle, Azula says, “Whatever you want.”

-

While Ty Lee hopped in the shower, Azula headed down to the front lobby where the pizza would eventually be delivered. 

She did not, however, plan to meet her Mother along the way.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Azula taps her side. “Ursa. Can I do something for you?”

“Can we talk?”

Uh oh, that was never a good sign.

“What is it?” Azula asks. “You have until the pizza gets here.”

“I didn't realize he hurt you.”

Azula chortles. “Yeah, didn’t exactly make him Father of the year looking back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You weren’t even here.”

“But I should have been.”

Azula’s quiet, but inside she’s screaming. Yes. You should have, but you weren’t, so here we are.

“I love Ikem and Kiyi with everything that I am, but you are my firstborn daughter, and I should have loved you unconditionally. Maybe if I had done that, I could’ve helped you see the truth faster like Zuko did.”

“Maybe you could have.” Azula agrees. “Do you know how many times I sat in hidden passageways and listened to you read Zuko bedtime stories? Do you know how awful that felt?”

“I know.”

“No you don’t.” Azula accuses, walking closer to her Mother. “I get that you're trying, but it’s not gonna take one simple talk to fix the fact that you called me a monster, and then treated me like one for the next 5 years.”

Ursa takes a deep breath in. “And I’ll spend the next five, and the rest of my life making that up to you.” 

Sighing, Azula replies, “You know, back when I first saw you. I  _ wanted  _ to forgive you. I  _ wanted  _ to have a Mother that loved me, that I could love too. I probably  _ still  _ want that, but I don’t want to forgive you now.”

She meets her Mother’s eyes. “Not until you prove to me you’ve earned it.”

The doorbell rings, and Azula moves past her Mother, who has remained completely silent. “I know I was a terrible child, and probably was a monster in some respects, but  _ I’m  _ doing my best to recover. It’s high time you start doing the same.”

She leaves her Mother, not expecting nor wanting a response as she takes the pizza and thanks the teen delivering it to her. Clearly he had seen the news, and was avidly shaking in his spot. Azula snorts as soon as the door closes, and notices Mai in the lobby.

“He looked like he was about to pee himself.” Mai says, and Azula shrugs. “Is that for you and Ty Lee?”

“Want to join us? I think she wants to watch a movie.”

“Can I bring Zuko?”

“Zuko hates pizza.” Azula remarks as they start to walk down the now empty hall. Azula only briefly notices that Ursa is no longer there. 

“Yeah, but he’ll still come.”

“I doubt that.”

“Wanna bet?”

Azula says nothing, and Mai calls Zuko, who picks up quickly.

_ “What.” _

“Don’t sound so rude.” Mai retorts.

_ “I was trying to sleep.” _ He grunts back.

“I’m gonna watch a movie with Azula and Ty Lee, wanna come?”

“Yeah sure. Give me a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Mai replies, and hangs up, meeting Azula’s raised eyebrow with an amused one.

She rolls her eyes. “Alright, you win this one.”

Coming back to her room, Azula opens it to see Ty Lee having just gotten a shirt on. One of Azula’s from the looks of it. The blue dragon on the back material made it pretty obvious.

Azula holds up the pizza. “Dinner’s served.”

“Yay! Mai’s here too!” Ty lee beams, skipping over to Azula and snatching the box from her.

“I caught her in the lobby. Zuko’s joining us too. Is that okay?”

“Perfect!”

“So what movie is it?” Mai asks as they all settle in the bed. 

Azula looks at her girlfriend. “Ty Lee?”

She, who currently had a mouthful of food, hums in realization and opens the laptop already perched onto the bed. Logging in, she pulls up Netflix to reveal a movie Azula had never heard of.

“Enola Holmes?” Azula asks. “Like, Sherlock Holmes?”

“I’ve been wanting to watch it forever.” Ty Lee says, clicking play. Azula hums, sharing a look with Mai and taking her own slice of pizza.

Zuko joins them a few minutes into the show, scowling at the choice but watching anyway. Azula had to admit, the movie was pretty good, and judging by Mai’s lack of a phone in front of her, she was enjoying it too. 

After the box of pizza was successfully emptied, and the movie finished with Ty Lee raving about it non stop, Azula gave Mai and Zuko a chance to escape, pushing them out while her girlfriend rambled about one of the fight scenes and how cool it was.

Once that was done, she returned to attention back to Ty Lee, who had all her attention on the laptop, probably eagerly looking up facts or news about the movie. She liked to watch the bloopers and behind the scenes videos.

“Maybe you should become a stunt woman.” Azula offered. “You’ve always taken a keen interest in that.”

Ty Lee laughs. “Very funny, Zula.”

“I’m just saying,” Azula continues, returning to her spot in the bed. “You’re superb at gymnastics, work well with others, and I’m sure you’d have a lot of fun crashing a car or two every now and then.”

Ty Lee narrows her eyes playfully. “And you wouldn’t?”

“Slight problem with that.” Azula points out. “I’d have to work well with others.”

Chuckling, Ty lee leans in a bit. “You work well with  _ me _ .”

With a smirk, Azula does the same, stopping just before their lips touch. “And what about it?”

Ty Lee, conveniently forgetting all manners of speech, disregards any and all things and closes that distance, finally kissing Azula. Smiling a bit, Azula shuts the laptop and throws it to an unimportant part of the bed. Throwing a leg over Ty Lee, she deepens the kiss, hands moving to rest at either side of the brunette’s face.

Suddenly, Ty Lee starts to giggle.

What starts out as small little ones, turns into full and joyful laughter. Eventually Azula is joining in for reasons she does not yet know.

She’s just...Happy.

“We did it.” Ty Lee breathes in between giggles. “We did it. You’re...You’re not gonna go.”

“I’d never leave without a fight.” Azula responds with a sly grin. Ty Lee looked beautiful like this, under Azula with the cushiony backdrop of silk pillows for comfort. 

“You get to stay.” Ty Lee trembles, and Azula can now see the tears brimming in her girlfriend's eyes. “You’re not gonna leave me like they wanted you to.”

“Never.” Azula affirms, voice strong and resilient against her girlfriends ever crumbling resolve.

“I-I’m sorry.” Ty Lee whimpers in between choked laughs. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay.” She reassures. “I get it.”

“I’m happy. I really am.” She cries, wrapping two tight arms around Azula’s neck. Azula grasps Ty Lee’s waist and pulls her upward to settle in her lap. “So happy.”

“Good.” Azula laughs. “Because I’m getting about a  _ thousand  _ mixed signals here.”

Ty Lee’s laughter bursts out, and she tightens her hold. “You absolute dork.”

Saying nothing, Azula buries her face into the crook of Ty Lee’s neck, taking the chance to bask in her girlfriend's calming presence. Vanilla bursts through her senses, and Azula lets out a relaxing sigh.

“It’s all because of you.” She mumbles into Ty Lee’s skin. “I would have never won that case if you hadn't been so stubborn and helped me change.”

“You were hurting, and I loved you too much to not try and help you.”

“Regardless, you saved me.” Azula replies. “No matter what anyone says, or whatever happens. You saved me.”

“We saved each other.” She responds. “And now we get to reap the rewards.”

Azula chuckles. “Normal lives as normal kids.”

“It’s all I ever wanted for us.”

All she ever wanted. Ty Lee had wanted this for more than a decade, and now she was finally allowed to have it.

Azula lifts her head and meets those beautiful grey eyes, so full of love towards Azula that it practically pulled out with the leftover tears dripping down her cheeks. Tears Azula was quick to wipe away, before using her grip to kiss Ty Lee’s forehead.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	54. A Birthday To Remember

If there was one thing Azula had learned over these past two months, it was how to dote on Ty Lee.

She got teased for it constantly by her friends, but she doesn’t really care when all is said and done. Ty Lee was happy, and if she was happy, then Azula was happy.

Which is why getting Ty Lee’s birthday was so inexplicably important. Ty Lee had gone out of her way to give Azula the first birthday she can look back on without fear of sadness or anguish, so it’s only fair Azula did the same. Plus, she wanted to.

On the bright side, it was reassuring to know they already had their night planned out.

Luckily, Ty Lee’s birthday fell on a weekend, so they had the entire day to do whatever Ty Lee desired. Today was to be a day for Ty Lee, where Azula would pull out all the tricks up her sleeves.

It started with breakfast in bed.

Stepping back into her room as quietly as she could, Azula closes the door with her foot, her hands preoccupied with the tray of food. Her feet padded across the floor, and Azula sets the tray down on her nightstand, preferring to sit next to Ty Lee’s sleeping body.

Or, that’s what Ty Lee wanted her to believe.

“Darling...” Azula sings slowly, leaning down to give Ty lee a kiss to her forehead, earning the smallest of smiles to show. “Wake up...” 

The brunette refused to open her eyes.

Azula rolls her eyes. “I know you’re awake, Lee. You’re terrible at hiding it.”

Nothing.

Sighing, Azula takes a piece of toast off of Ty Lee’s tray of food. “And here I was being nice making you breakfast in bed-”

Just before Azula could take a bite, the food is swiped out of her hand, and Azula grins, looking to see Ty Lee, giving her a playful smile as she bites into the toast. 

“There she is.” Azula mumbles as Ty Lee shifts to sit up. 

“How’d you even know I was awake?” Ty Lee yawns.

“I think your body is set to consciously wake up any time I am not in the bed with you.” Azula theorizes.

Ty Lee scoffs. “That’s crazy. No one does that.”

“And yet, you're awake.”

The brunette merely bites into her food, her smile all too evident. 

Chuckling, Azula gives Ty Lee a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Lee.”

Clearly not satisfied, Ty Lee pulls her in for a kiss to her lips.

Strawberries.

Deepening the kiss, Azula takes the piece of toast and sets it down on a plate so that her hands could roam free. Once they are, Ty Lee’s fingers immediately wrap themselves in Azula’s hair, still completely down from her time asleep.

After a few minutes of passionate kisses and all too teasing touches, Azula pulls away briefly to say, “You really should eat before it gets cold.”

“Your lips taste better.” Was her girlfriends response before pulling her in once more

So she wants to play this game? Fine.

Grabbing the bread once more, she bites down on Ty Lee’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly to make Ty Lee gasp. Before she can close it, Azula shoves the bread into her mouth.

Ty Lee squeaks, the unforeseen food now placed in her mouth giving her tastebuds a more bland flavor than Azula’s sweet and tantalizing lips. She narrows her eyes into a glare, displeased by Azula’s actions.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Azula replies, knowing exactly what that look meant. “I made you breakfast in bed. Not Azula in bed.”

Ty Lee hums. “You’re right. That’s for dessert.”

Azula chokes on the air surrounding her while Ty Lee takes the tray to begin eating. “This is really good, Zula! Thanks!”

Composing herself as best she could while harboring the darkest blush a person was humanly capable of, Azula clears her throat and says, “I’m-I’m glad you like it.”

Shit.

Ty Lee giggles mischievously. “You’re cute when you're flustered. Have I ever told you that?”

“I haven’t given you the chance to realize it, so no.” Azula grits.

She pouts. “Don’t be mean, it’s meant to be a compliment.”

“It’s hard to take it as such when your grinning ear to ear like that.” Azula quips.

Ty Lee booes her, and continues to eat her breakfast. “So, got any plans?”

“Nope.” Azula says. “This is as far as my predetermined path goes. Everything else is up to you.”

“I can do anything I want?” Ty Lee asks, pausing for a moment to fully register the implications.

Azula shrugs. “If I can do it, then I will make it happen.”

“So if I wanted to have lunch in Venice, you would do that?”

“Do you want a private jet to get there?” Was Azula’s immediate response.

Ty Lee skeptically narrows her eyes. “You’re not serious.”

“Want to test that theory?” Azula says, whipping out her phone for Ty Lee to see. The brunette says nothing, merely watching to see what Azula would do. Azula shrugs with a hum and after a few minutes she hears a ding emanate from her phone. Azula holds it up. “Reservation for two at  _ Osteria Da Fiore _ in 5 hours. Want to book a hotel?”

“Azula!”

“What? You said-”

“I didn’t mean literally! Venice is 15 hours from here!”

“And Japan is 8 hours ahead in time.” Azula comments casually. “If we leave one hour from now, we’ll get there by 12 AM in our time zone. When converted to Venice time, then it’ll be two in the afternoon.”

Ty Lee stares at her, completely flabbergasted. 

“Did you just do all of that in your head?”

Azula blinks. “Yes?”

“You’re unbelievable!” Ty Lee exclaims, slapping Azula’s shoulder. “I don’t actually want to go to Venice you idiot!”

“Then I’ll cancel it.” Azula replies, shying away from Ty Lee’s threatening hand and clicking a few buttons. “There. Cancelled.”

“I can’t believe you.” Ty Lee laughs. “You’d actually do that just because I asked you to?”

“It’s your birthday.” Azula reasons. “Whatever you say goes.”

Azula is certain she can see hearts in Ty Lee’s eyes, and it’s starting to concern her.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, Zula!” Ty Lee shouts, pulling Azula next to her and giving her a crushing hug.

Azula can feel her lungs compressing in from the force behind Ty Lee’s arms. “Ty...I need...To breathe…”

“Oh!” Ty Lee realizes, releasing Azula’s strained breaths and allowing her to properly breathe once more. “Sorry!”

Azula waves her off, not speaking until she regains her strength. “Have you been working out without me?”

Ty Lee beams. “Suki’s been letting me come to the dojo and spar with her! It’s lots of fun!”

“Is she still using those fans?” Azula asks.

“Yup! It’s her group's thing from back home.”    
  


“I see.” She comments, bored of this topic already. “Enough about Suki, you never told me what you wanted to do today.”

“That’s cause I just wanna spend the day with you!”

“Like normal?” 

“Yup!”

Azula raises an eyebrow. “You have the world at your fingertips and you want your birthday to be absolutely normal.”

“If it means spending it with you, then absolutely.” Ty Lee implores, finishing her breakfast with a sigh. “I love your cooking…” 

If Azula’s wasn’t already drop dead in love with Ty Lee before, then she most certainly was now.

Taking the brunette’s hand, she fiddles with her fingers, tracing outlines of shapes before interlocking them. “You really are perfect, you know that?”

“You only tell me like, every day.” Ty Lee giggles. “What’s with the compliment?”

“Do I need a reason to compliment my girlfriend on her birthday?” Azula smiles, moving one of her fingers to draw lazy hearts around the indents between her knuckles.

Ty Lee taps Azula’s three times with her index finger, Azula freezes.

She’s never been the one to do it. It was always Azula.

“You don’t, it’s just the implication that I’m only with you for the money that concerns me.”

Azula’s eyes widen. “I never-!”

She is shushed by Ty Lee’s index finger pressing to her lips. 

“You complimented me because you realized I didn’t need anything extravagant from you for my birthday to be perfect. I thought you knew me better than that.” Ty Lee teases, and removes her finger. “I just want you Azula. I don’t need anything else.”

“Not even your friends?” Azula questions, not quite believing her.

“It would be great if they stopped by, yeah, but I’d be perfectly fine if they couldn’t make it.”

“Well that’s good because I’m pretty sure Mai’s coming over with them.”

Ty Lee gives her a look, and Azula follows with, “Zuko told me while I was making breakfast.”

“I’m surprised Mai wasn’t already here.”

“Her parents wanted a date night, so she had to watch Tom Tom.” Azula explains. “But that’s besides the point. Tell me what you want to do today.”

Ty Lee sets the tray back down on the nightstand. Once she is free of it, she holds her hands out to Azula.

“I want to cuddle.” She says with big puppy dog eyes.

“That’s it?”

“You woke me up early. I deserve it.”

“It’s 8 in the morning.”

“And that is far too early for a Saturday. Now lay down and hold me.”

Azula couldn’t say no even if she wanted to.

-

Roughly an hour or two later, -Azula wasn’t keeping track- there were three soft knocks on her door.

“Zuko don’t you dare open that door.” Azula calls out to him, but she hears it open anyway. Shs groans and mumbles, “I’m gonna kill him.”

“For once, I won’t stop you.” Ty Lee grumbles back, clearly upset their time together had been interrupted.

Zuko, oblivious to their ominous threats, says, “I don’t remember you being able to give me orders, sis.”

“I specifically requested that you leave us alone this morning.” Azula replies, neither getting up nor opening her eyes. “Or did your pea sized brain forget that along with your Math homework?”

“I just finished it, thank you very much.” He gloats. “But it was either me or 5 excited teenagers ready to swallow Ty Lee in birthday hugs.”

“I take it back. Don’t kill him just yet.” Ty Lee mumbles, less aggravated as she sits up. “Thanks Zuko, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Yes. Please go away.” Azula adds. 

“That’s no way to talk to your brother, now is it, Zula?” Zuko teases while proceeding to walk backwards out of the room.

Suddenly, Azula shoots up, pillow in hand as she hurls it at her brother. He manages to duck behind the cover of the door, the pillow hitting it with a thunk before falling to the floor. If one were close enough, they’d see the faintest amounts of steam coming from the cushion.

“I hate it when he calls me that.” She grunts angrily, falling back down into bed.

“And he hates it when you call him Zuzu. So you're even.” Ty Lee giggles, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Now come on. We have to go be social.”

“ _ I _ don’t have to do  _ anything  _ for them.”

“No.” Ty Lee says, tilting her head a bit in agreement. “But  _ I’m  _ asking you to do it for  _ me _ .”

Azula peaks a glaring eye open at her girlfriend.

“You love playing that card, don’t you?”

“It’s the ultimate trump card. Now get up before they barge in here and see how adorable you really are.”

Clearly not wanting to, Azula gets up and throws on a hoodie. Following Ty Lee, they make their way to the living room where everyone shouts their birthday wishes and tackles her into hugs Zuko had warned her about. Azula watches, content to stay away from this and merely watch her girlfriend mingle with her friends.

Zuko comes over to her after giving Ty Lee his present.

“Lazy Saturday? I thought you were gonna do stuff.”

“Her request, not mine.” Azula replies lazily. “She just wants to spend the day with her friends. I see no reason to oppose her.”

He hums, and together they watch Ty Lee open her gifts, most of which being clothes she had been asking for. Occasionally, there was something different, like a phone case or a new bracelet, but it made no difference to Ty Lee.

Azula could see it in her eyes, the way they sparkled.

Ty Lee always loved being the center of attention.

It wasn’t as prevalent as it used to be, but Ty Lee always loved having the spotlight. Whenever everyone was looking at her, it meant she was important, distinct, loved. Growing up with six identical twin sisters was rough in the sense that she never felt distinctly loved by her parents. Whatever she did, it was always mistaken for being an accomplishment of one of her sisters. 

Thus, Ty Lee’s need for attention was born.

Azula couldn’t blame her, nor would she deny her the love she craved. She never failed to be absolutely furious when she would come over and Ty Lee’s parents wouldn’t be able to get the name of the daughter she was there to see right.

So yeah, Azula spoiled her.

They all spoiled her.

They were here to make up for years of indifference and neglected love from her parents.

Ty Lee deserved it. They all knew it.

“Azula?” Ty Lee calls to her, breaking her train of thought with a hum.

“Yes?”

“Can we go to that cute cafe I’ve been telling you about?”

“For lunch?” She asks to confirm.

A nod.

Azula shrugs. “I don’t see why not. Are we bringing everyone?”

“Yup!”

“Why do you have to ask permission, Ty?” Suki accuses, and Azula notices the narrowed eyes directed at her.

“Yeah.” Sukko adds. “Is she telling you what you can and can’t do?”

“What?” Ty Lee asks. “No.”

“Then why’d you ask her for permission?” Katara says, repeating Suki’s question.

Azula rolls her eyes, but notices that Ty Lee looks a little agitated at them.

“It’s called  _ manners _ ? I was making sure my  _ girlfriend  _ didn’t plan anything special for lunch.” She answers, glaring at them and earning 5 guilty looks. They all murmur their apologies, but only to Ty Lee. She waves them off, saying they were only being protective.

“I told you anything past breakfast was completely up to you, Ty.” Azula confirms, ignoring their manners with a smirk.

“I know!” Ty Lee beams. “Just wanted to double check, you know?”

“Well now you have. Are we heading out now?”

“Yup! Let’s go guys!”

-

Lunch was splendid, and Azula could safely say Ty Lee’s good taste in food hadn’t changed. Everyone had lots of fun chatting and walking around the city once they finished, allowing them a chance to do some shopping. Anything Ty Lee wanted, Azula bought for her.

“You know,” Ty Lee had said as they were paying at one store. “That day you bought the top for me makes a lot more sense now.”

Azula blinks at her, having completely forgotten about that. “You remember that?”

“Of course! That was one of my favorite outings we had!”

“I suppose it was quite fun.” Azula concurs, thanking the lady as she hands Azula the bag.

After everyone had had enough fun out in the city, they all headed back to Azula’s house, where the others stayed for tea, but ultimately went home, with the exception of Mai wishing Ty Lee Happy Birthday one last time.

“They aren’t bad people, honestly.” Mai says when Ty Lee comes back into the room from seeing everyone off. “They just get anything after a while.”   
  


“Really?” Azula responds, shifting in her armchair as Ty Lee comfortably sits on her lap. “I just think they're annoying.”

“Oh hush, Zula.” Ty Lee scolds. 

  
“They insulted both of us, and you expect me not to be just a little peeved?” She shoots back.

“They didn’t insult you.”

“They think I’m manipulating you.” Azula blunts.

“Okay maybe they did, but they were just being protective.”

Azula grunts, a clear sign as to where Azula stood on the subject.

Ty Lee leans into her ear. “Can you blame them?”

Normally, that statement might tick Azula off more than it does prove Ty Lee’s point, but she simply sighs. Ty Lee was right, she couldn’t blame them. While Ty Lee had been by Azula’s side through pretty much everything that happened, they hadn’t. They were still sceptical of Azula, even if they knew she was trying to do better.

“No. I can’t, but it still hurts.”

“I know, Princess.” Ty Lee whispers. “They’ll see you someday, just like I do.”

“You two are disgustingly adorable.” Mai calls from her seat on the couch. “It’s making me sick.”

Azula chuckles. “And what about you and Zuko? Where’s he?”

“He got a phone call from the office.”

Nodding in response, she turns to Ty Lee and asks, “Wanna head upstairs?”

Ty Lee raises a suspicious eyebrow. “It’s only nine.”

“And?” Azula says.

Not quite convinced, but too curious to say no, Ty Lee nods, and together they head out and down the hall. Mai watches them go, rolling her eyes when she sees the small, thin box in Azula’s hand, hidden behind her back.

When they reach Azula’s room, dimly lit by only one or two lamps around the room, Azula watches Ty Lee step into the room fully. Closing the door behind her, Azula is content to watch her girlfriend before she turns to Azula with a questioning glance.

“What are you doing over there?” Ty Lee asks with a giggle.

Smiling, Azula pushes herself off the door and walks over to Ty Lee. Once she’s close enough, she stops and raises a gentle hand to caress the skin of her girlfriend's cheek. Ty Lee leans into it, making Azula’s smile soften significantly.

She reveals the velvet box she’d been hiding behind her back, and whispers, “Happy birthday, darling.”

“Zula you didn’t have to.” Ty Lee whines, taking the box and feeling its soft texture. “You’ve already done so much.”

The smile doesn’t leave her face, and she pivots so that she’s just next to Ty Lee, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a kiss against the side of her head. “Just open it.”

Doing as she’s told, Ty Lee gasps when she sees the beautiful necklace inside. 

In between a silver heart, is a blue rose. It’s vibrate hue along with the green of the leaves have a nice contrast to the sparkle of the small diamonds encrusted on half of the heart.

“Zula…” She breathes, starstruck by the piece of jewelry as she carefully lifts it out of its case and into her palm.

“Mai helped me pick it out. She surprisingly has good taste.”

“Are these real?!” Ty Lee realizes, referring to the diamonds. “Azula that’s too much!”

“I don’t care.” She firms, meeting Ty Lee’s eyes sternly. “You don’t care about the money, and neither do I. Plus, it hardly made a dent with the profits Zuko’s company makes.”

“Still I-” Ty Lee stammers, running a thumb over the chrome finish. “No one’s ever bought me jewelry  _ this  _ expensive.”

“A few hundred dollars is not expensive.” Azula blunts. 

“It is to me!”

Azula ignores that. “Here.” She says, taking the necklace by the ends of each chain. She then asks, “May I?”

Ty Lee looks concerned, but nonetheless nods her head. With approval, Azula drapes the necklace over Ty Lee’s open neck and clips the two ends together. Done, she steps away and turns Ty Lee towards her mirror, watching the brunette’s eyes blow wide as she takes in the jewelry on her neck. 

Ty Lee reaches a hand up to hold the piece, and Azula is proud to know that she was correct in assuming Ty Lee looks good in blue.

“You know, I googled it, and the blue rose symbolizes unattainable love.” Azula murmurs, wrapping her hands around Ty Lee’s waist from behind, pressing the brunette to her. “Sounds about right to me, don’t you think?”

“It’s beautiful…” Ty Le finally says, and turns in Azula’s arms to reciprocate. “Thank you…”

“Anything for you, Lee.” Azula replies, holding on tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ty Lee replies, and she almost sounds like she’s crying, but when Azula pulls away and lifts her chin, she finds that is not the case. Instead, Ty Lee is smiling. 

Without a word, Azula pulls her in for a kiss, that deepens almost immediately, full of love.

Soon, it turns to passion.

Breaking away for just a moment Ty Lee whispers, “About that dessert…” against her lips.

Azula’s breath catches, knowing where Ty Lee wanted to take this and needing to make sure Ty Lee understood a few things.

“You know I’ve never done this before.”

“I know.” Ty Lee whispers, voice soft and reassuring under Azula’s sudden nerves. “Don’t worry, it’s mine too.”

This catches Azula off guard. “You never…?”

Ty Lee smiles, and presses her forehead to Azula’s.

“I never wanted anyone but you.”

No one but her.

“We’ll take it slow, okay?” Ty Lee says. “No ones good at it the first time.”

“Slow.” Azula repeats. “Okay. I trust you.”

“Aw…” Ty Lee cooes, hearts in her eyes. “I trust you too…”

Azula wants to rebuke the obvious tease in Ty Lee’s voice, but she can’t find the willpower to do so. She was serious when she said it, and it wasn’t too often that Azula actually said it, so she supposes that the reaction wasn’t that exaggerated.

She initiates it with a simple kiss, which, just like last time, grows and grows into a fiery passion neither of them could control any longer.

They had no idea what they were doing, but they had each other. That was enough to put the other at ease.

Slowly, Azula guides Ty Lee to the bed, who in the process takes off Azula’s hoodie. It’s a simple show of strength that Azula lifts Ty Lee and lays her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

Ty Lee is clearly enjoying the view, but Azula is still hesitant with her hands.

“Hey.” Ty Lee calls, grabbing her shaking hand and kissing the inside of it lovingly. Azula feels a sharp bolt of electricity shoot from the spot Ty Lee’s lips touch and throughout her entire body. “It’s okay.”

They would do this together.

Ty Lee was safe. She always has been, and always will be.

Azula smiles, and leans down to kiss Ty Lee’s neck, earning a sharp inhale of breath from the brunette. Slowly, she realizes that this was like anything else she’s learned to do. With practice, they would learn what suits each other, but for right now they would learn. 

Soft touches, and fiery kisses. These make up the foundation of what Azula knew Ty Lee likes so far. Now, it was time to build. To learn more of what Ty Lee liked.

The gifted necklace comes off with Ty Lee’s shirt.

Leaning up to Ty Lee’s ear, she whispers, “Happy birthday darling. I love you.”

_ Azula and Ty Lee will return. _

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT LADDIES LISTEN UP THIS AINT FUN AND GAMES NO MORE
> 
> first off, id like to thank everyone for their comments and ideas on how to approach. i took some of the stuff and am planning on working its way into the story at some point.
> 
> that being said, prepare for a very sophisticated journey into azulas mind, or at least what i believe to be azulas mind. ive done a ton of research on mental illnesses to try and nail azula's slow fall into insanity down correctly.
> 
> yes their will be pain, and pining, and LOTS of emotional manipulation. i plan to really take this in depth and try and figure a more modern-esque way of showing how ozai manipulated azula, as well as why azula thinks its okay to do the same. (probably some physical abuse as well because im a sucker for giving broken characters physical scars IM SORRY. dk yet tho so we'll see)
> 
> BUT im still going to give this plenty of pre-relationship fluff, because even if azula wont admit it, what her and ty lee have is real. she just needs to accept it and then recovery can begin.
> 
> pwease comment what u thought, i very much like hearing from u guys ur all so sweet 🥺
> 
> (p.s. recently on insta i saw so many comments ab this relationship being toxis and im like: yes? but? its? called? redemption? and? forgiveness????????)


End file.
